Sept Ninjas pour une Vestale
by Cassye
Summary: [TERMINEE] La plus grande mission pour sept d'entre eux.
1. Prélude au chaos

Alors... Voici donc ma première fic sur Naruto! Mais **ATTENTION! **Ce n'est pas exactement ce que vous croyez...

Certes, c'est du Naruto, mais ce n'est pas tout a fait ça... J'utilise les personnages, leurs caractères, leur statut de ninjas MAIS!, le contexte est complètement différentde celui que vous connaissez dans l'anime ou le manga. Ici, la situation est très différente, c'est pourquoi je l'ai mis dans le style "fantasy".

En tout les cas, je peux dire que cette histoiresera des genres : action, fantasy, humour (on en fera un tit peu par ci par là), romance. Pas un truc à l'eau de rose, hein? Non, mais j'aime bien faire des couples dans les histoires que je créé... Et pis... C'est aussi histoire de me faire plaisir!

En théorie, je me suis fixée l'objectif de respecter au max le caractère des personnages. Mais bon, vu que je n'ai actuellement que 11 tomes de Naruto, il est possible que quelques petites erreurs se glissent... Mais bon, après 11 volumes, on commence à les connaitre.

Bien, je crois avoir fait mon petit topo comme il le fallait. On se retrouve après le premier chap?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Chapitre 1 : Prélude au chaos**_

Une terre morne, sinistre, déserte. Elle était fanée, détruite. Morte. Elle était morte. Morte comme tous ces gens dont les corps mutilés ou mortellement blessés jonchaient le sol, rougissant le sol de leur sang, déversant un engrais macabre à l'odeur âpre et à la couleur écarlate.

Le silence régnait, oppressant et sinistre, seulement effleuré par la bise glacée du vent qui soufflait dans les plaines avoisinantes comme une oraison funèbre.

De temps à autre, on pouvait entendre un bruit mat qui résonnait dans ce paysage désolant où le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Une maison terminait de s'écrouler, laissant un nuage de poussière s'élever du sol avant de retomber lentement sur les corps gisants.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'il y avait à peine une heure, ce village paisible était encore plein de vie, animé par la présence hebdomadaire du marché ?

Insouciants, très loin de leur funeste sort, les habitants riaient, parlaient entre eux, se promenaient comme si de rien n'était. C'est vrai. Il n'y avait encore rien à ce moment là…

Et puis, un des gardes s'était mis à hurler, brisant comme du verre le calme et la quiétude qui résidait dans l'enceinte du village.

Tous les visages, hommes, femmes, enfants, s'étaient instinctivement tournés vers les palissades qui entouraient leur ville. Qu'était-ce ? Une armée de ninjas ennemis ? Personne ne savait. Seule la peur et l'angoisse se lisaient.

Soudain, on entendit un grand fracas qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Une nouvelle voix effrayée cria que la porte ouest venait de sauter. On ordonna bientôt l'évacuation du village. Affolés, criant, les habitants se précipitaient chez eux, créant ainsi une masse confuse et désordonnée qui emplissait les rues.

Mais… la fuite était-elle vraiment utile ?

Non. Impossible. Mais l'homme veut naturellement y croire jusqu'au bout…

Un autre bruit d'explosion claqua aux tympans des villageois. Ca y est. La brèche était suffisamment grande pour laisser cet ennemi inconnu pénétrer dans l'enceinte du village. Confinées dans leurs maisons, se serrant les uns contre les autres, les familles espéraient que ce cauchemar allait se terminer très bientôt. Au dehors, de l'autre côté des portes et des fenêtre closes, on entendait les armées ninjas du village qui se rassemblaient afin de se battre.

A les entendre se disperser d'après les ordres d'un chef, ils semblaient y croire eux aussi.

Mais… combattre était-il vraiment utile ?

Non. Mais ils se devaient de défendre leur village, de protéger leurs familles…

Tout se passa très vite. Les lieux ne furent que hurlements, destruction, poussière, carnage. Et ce, en seulement 10 minutes. 10 courtes minutes qui parurent une éternité pour ces gens. Là où la vie cesse, le temps s'écoule différemment…

Quand le silence retomba, c'était avec le glas de la mort. Il ne restait plus rien. Les maison avaient été détruites, comme arrachées par une bourraque de vent phénoménale. Les habitants, eux, étaient morts soit par le toit de leur propre maison qui leur était tombé dessus, soit par cet ennemi… Leurs corps étaient tous en lambeaux, comme frappés par des coups puissants de hache.

Et tout cela, en seulement 10 minutes…

Et alors que le vent soufflait de nouveau dans ces ruines de poussière et de sang, une plume se posa doucement sur le sol. Une longue plume d'un noir d'encre aux faibles reflets sanguins…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Vous m'avez fait demander, prêtresse Yei ?

Agenouillée sur le sol froid du temple, la silhouette resta la tête contre terre, ses mains sous son front, attendant que la femme ne l'invite à se relever.

- Relève-toi.

Elle s'exécuta, se mettant en position assise. La longue robe dotée d'une capuche recouvrait tout son corps et ne laissait rien distinguer de son visage. La femme à l'autre bout de la salle détourna la tête du dehors du temple pour faire face à la silhouette qui, d'après la direction de la capuche, la regardait.

Le temple était faiblement éclairé par quelques torches aux flammes vacillantes, presque mourantes. Une douce odeur d'encens imprégnait la salle silencieuse avant de s'échapper dehors, passant entre les larges colonnes de marbre.

La prêtresse quitta son poste d'observation et s'assit sur les genoux en face de la personne encapuchonnée. Elle était d'âge mur, une quarantaine d'années peut-être. Ses cheveux légèrement grisonnants étaient relevés en un chignon strict et serré et elle portait une toge au long drapé d'un blanc immaculé.

Après un court silence, Yei prit un air des plus sérieux.

- « Il » s'est manifesté, il y a deux jours. Un village a déjà été rasé. Aucun survivant, annonça-t-elle. Et « il » va poursuivre son action meurtrière.

- « Lui » ? Ca signifie que…

La femme hocha lentement la tête, plongeant ses yeux gris dans l'obscurité du capuchon en face d'elle.

- En effet. Nous avons fait tout ce qu'il fallait. Le temps est enfin venu.

L'interlocuteur inconnu baissa légèrement la tête, comme pour réfléchir. Puis la releva promptement.

- Tu penses à… commença Yei en voyant son mouvement.

- Oui. Et « eux » ? Comment faire pour les…

La révélation se fera au moment venu. Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit la prêtresse avec un sourire confiant.

L'être à la capuche fit de nouveau silence et tourna son regard vers le dehors. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui. Il faisait même un peu plus chaud que d'ordinaire pour cette saison. Il était difficile d'imaginer que quelque part, loin, très loin de ce temple, des villages entiers se faisaient massacrer à la vitesse du vent…

Et tout ça, à cause de « lui »… ll était fini le temps où « il » n'était mentionné que dans les ouvrages ou les légendes. Les mots et les paroles s'étaient concrétisés, prenant enfin vie. Une terrible et dangereuse vie.

- Il faudra faire vite, déclara la prêtresse avec calme.

L'inconnu opina de la tête. Puis, après avoir saluer respectueusement la femme, il se leva et se rendit dans une salle voisine du temple.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je sais, je sais... Ca évoque rien, hein? Normal! Il est très difficile de capter l'attention du lecteurdès lepremier chapitre, et la difficulté est amplifiée dès lors que l'on s'éloigne de l'histoire de base sur laquelle s'inspire la fic...

En gros, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour créer assez de suspence pour vous faire revenir au chapitre suivant... Ai-je réussi? Oui? Non? Faites-le moi savoir par une tite **review**!

En tout les cas, même si c'était la seule fois que vous veniez pour lire cette fic, merci quand même d'être passé!Et pour les autres, je leur dit, au prochain capitre!


	2. Naruto à la rescousse!

Voilà le chap 2! Et c'est là que notre aventure va vraiment commencer. Je vous rassure, l'histoire aura un ton plus léger que ce premier chapitre! Après tout, Naruto n'est pas à la base un manga tragique, non?

Je disais donc, voici le deuxième chapitre, mais vous verrez, j'ai fait des tits changements (comme les persos qui ne se connaissent pas ou presque). Mais j'espère que la lecture vous plaira quand même.

**Ptite Clad** : Nyaaa... Révéler déjà les couples, ça serait rompre un peu de suspense... D'ailleurs, comme j'ai encore des hésitations dans la détermination des (nombreux) persos importants, certains couples demeurent donc encore indécis. MAIS! Je peux annoncer sûr du **Sasuke x Sakura**, **Naruto x Hinata**. Et puis, le premier rôle féminin n'est pas encore arrivé. Cela dit, avec "elle", je casserai cette règle qu'on trouve dans tous les mangas "_L'héroïne tombe toujours amoureuse du premier mec qu'elle rencontre_". Eh bien, pas ici! J'ai envie de me faire plaisir dans cette histoire (et à vous aussi d'ailleurs, lecteurs!)

En tout cas, je préviens les fans de yaoi ou yuri : c'est pas mon truc à moi. Donc, si vous espériez des couples homos, désolée, mais c'est pas la bonne porte...

Bon, on commence le chap?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 2 : Naruto à la rescousse !_**

- Hum… Ouaaaaaah… Ca fait du bien, un bon p'tit somme !

L'ombre cachée dans les feuillages de l'arbre s'adossa contre le tronc en poussant un soupir de bien être. Qu'il faisait calme aujourd'hui… Ses cheveux blonds toujours en bataille ondulaient doucement sous une faible brise qui venait lui caresser le visage. Du haut de son arbre et de ses 17 ans, Naruto observait le paysage. Il avait rattrapé sa taille un peu plus petite que la moyenne en quelques années. Il n'était plus rien du garçon de douze ans qu'il était auparavant… du moins physiquement.

- Naruto!

- Whouaaaa !

Surpris par ce subit appel, le jeune homme sursauta si violemment qu'il en glissa de sa branche. Bien loin de sa douce rêverie, il se retrouva contre la dure réalité de la terre. La personne qui se tenait au-dessus de lui secoua tristement la tête.

- Naruto… Toujours aussi maladroit…

- Mais c'est vous qui m'avez surpris, Kakashi-senseï ! rétorqua le garçon en se redressant vivement, pointant un doigt accusateur à son professeur.

Kakashi eut un sourire derrière son masque. Son élève avait toujours se caractère enfantin, il n'avait absolument pas changé en ce point. Impulsif, tête brûlée, imprévisible… Les adjectifs ne manquaient pas pour qualifier la personnalité encore un peu puérile de ce jeune ninja. Mais derrière cette façade qui prêtait à sourire d'amusement (ou à soupirer de désespoir pour d'autres…), il y avait une vraie force, un chakra puissant, des capacités développées et acquises.

Oui, Kakashi n'avait qu'un seul élève, mais quel élève ! Ses cinq années d'entraînement et de combat avaient fait de lui un ninja puissant et très doué…

- Dites, dites, Kakashi-senseï ! C'est pour quand, la prochaine mission ? Hein ? Hein ? s'excita Naruto en frémissant d'impatience.

… mais qui avait décidément ce trop plein d'énergie en lui qui le rendait plus survolté qu'une pile… Kakashi soupira. Mais bon, c'est ce qu'il faisait sa force.

- C'est le calme plat pour aujourd'hui.

- Oh ? Mais alors, pourquoi être venu me chercher ? questionna le jeune homme.

- Je tenais juste à te prévenir qu'il y a des brigands qui rôdent dans les alentours, ces temps-ci. Attention qu'ils ne te tombent pas dessus.

Naruto brandit un poing gagnant, l'air fier.

- Jamais ! C'est plutôt moi qui leur tomberai dessus ! Je les…

- C'est sûr. Refais-leur la même chute que celle que tu m'as faite lorsqu'ils seront juste en dessous de toi, ils seront K.O… répondit le professeur en tournant les talons, son mythique livre orange entre les mains.

Suite à cette remarque, l'esprit assuré de l'adolescent s'effondra comme un soufflé. Vexé, il cria ses protestations outrées jusqu'à ce que Kakashi disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée, trop plongé dans le monde du « Paradis du Batifolage » pour prêter attention à ce que lui lançait son élève. Quand il ne le vit plus, Naruto se retourna, s'apprêtant à retourner à sa sieste lorsqu'un cri retentit entre les hauts arbres.

- Hein ?

Ce n'était pas loin. Quelqu'un se faisait agresser ! Ni une ni deux, le jeune ninja s'empara d'un kunai et bondit sur une branche et se hâta de courir d'arbre en arbre, se fiant aux bruits de lutte qui lui parvenaient.

Quelques rapides enjambés plus tard, le shinobi arriva au milieu d'une clairière.

- Hé ?

En bas, un groupe de six ninjas vêtus de pourpre entourait un autre groupe composé de quatre ninjas et d'une jeune fille. Ils avaient l'air en mauvaise posture. Deux des hommes étaient déjà à terre. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Naruto fonça, kunai au poing.

- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu !

Aussitôt, cinq nouveaux Naruto apparurent en se précipitèrent chacun sur un ennemi. Mais le vrai Naruto se rendit bien vite compte qu'il y avait quelque chose…

- Il en manque un ! s'écria-t-il, cherchant partout.

- C'est moi que tu cherches ?

- Non !

L'adolescent fit volte face mais il était trop tard, le ninja qui manquait était apparu derrière la jeune fille, et la menaçait d'un kunai sous la gorge. Naruto s'attendait à ce qu'elle se défende par une quelconque technique, mais elle semblait plus désemparée qu'autre chose. Il serra les dents.

- Lâche-la ! C'est moi, ton adversaire !

- Sans problème… ricana le ninja.

Il repoussa sa proie d'un violent coup à l'arrière de la tête et la jeune fille s'effondra, inconsciente. A voir cela, le sang de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour.

- Toi !

Sans même se soucier de voir si ses clones étaient encore là où non, le jeune homme ne mit pas longtemps à régler le compte de son ennemi. Une fois sortie de sa transe guerrière, Naruto regarda autour de lui. Ses clones avaient bien travaillé, les cinq autres attaquants étaient K.O.

- Mais…

Les autres étaient morts. Des coups de kunais habilement placés, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de souffrir. Et tout cela pour…

- La fille !

Il fit volte face et vint près de la jeune fille inconsciente. Elle était jeune, elle devait avoir son âge. Elle avait de très longs cheveux chocolat aux faibles reflets roux qui descendaient jusqu'à ses genoux. Ils étaient retenus en deux nattes lacées par un fin ruban qui s'étalait sur une bonne vingtaine de centimètres. Naruto fut étonné de voir comment la couleur foncée de la chevelure contrastait avec la peau de nacre de la jeune fille. Heureusement, elle était seulement sonnée.

- Elle est mignonne… s'avoua le jeune homme dans son esprit. Oh ?

Le col de sa tunique qui s'était un peu déchiré laissait entrevoir une marque sur son cou. Naruto se pencha pour mieux voir et vit qu'il s'agissait de trois minuscules losanges. Etranges tatouages… Cela serait-il une marque de son clan ? Le garçon posa son index sur les étranges marques et il crut sentir comme une décharge électrique en lui.

-Hé ? C'était quoi, ça ?

Il secoua la tête, reprenant toute sa tête. Il devait arrêter de rêvasser, elle avait besoin de soin. Naruto se releva, la jeune fille évanouie dans ses bras, et prit de chemin du village à grands bonds, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait porter une aussi jolie fille.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand je disais que l'atmosphère était moins lourde...

Vous voyez? Ici, Kakashi n'a eu que Naruto! Vous allez me demander "Mais que sont devenus Sakura et Sasuke?"... Eh bien je vous répondrai qu'ils ne connaissent ni Naruto, ni Kakashi, parce qu'ils sont chacun de leur côté, avec une vie particulière bien à eux. Qui sont-ils dans cette fic? A découvrir dans de futurs chap!

Une tite review? Cette histoire me tient très à coeur, et je serai triste de ne la faire que pour moi...


	3. Akina

Youhouuuuu! Je suis méga productive en ce moment! Si vous saviez! Alors que vous allez entamer le triosième chapitre, j'en ai déjà tapé 12! J'en écris pour ainsi dire un par jour.

Alors, ce chap là, au départ, il était en deux. Mais je me suis qu'exceptionnemement, je n'allais pas garder le suspense plus longtemps que cela. Dévoilons carrément l'intrigue! Je suis sûre que ça devrait intéresser mes rares lecteurs.

Je remercie mes reviewers me m'empresse de leur répondre :

**Zagan** : Contente de voir que tu aimes! Et en effet, Naru est tout seul... pour le moment! Les autres ninjas de notre série n'adorée (du moins, les principaux) arriveront plus tard. Même beaucoup plus tard car, comme tu as du le constater, c'est lent... _Sept Ninjas pour une Vestale_ sera donc une fic longue ( je compterai facilement plus de 30 chapitres...)

**Sakura Uchiwa** : (déjà, quel beau pseudo! Prions pour que notre kunoichi finisse ainsi) Merciiiiii! Et ne t'en fais pas, ne pas faire du Sasuke x Sakura, je ne pourrai pas! Ils sont si touchants quand ils s'y mettent. Cela dit, leur première vraie confrontation aura du piquant, si je reste sur les vies que je leur ai donné dans cette fic... Hélas, ils n'apparaitront pas tout de suite. Mais tu restes quand même? Hein?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Chapitre 3 : Akina**_

Naruto arriva bien vite au village. Il prit la direction de l'hôpital lorsque Kakashi apparut devant lui.

- Yo ! lança le jounin.

- Ah ! Kakashi-senseï…

L'homme écarquilla les yeux en voyant son élève.

- Mais qu'est-ce…

- Je l'ai trouvée dans la forêt, elle était accompagnée de 4 ninjas, mais ils se sont fait attaquer par…

Kakashi n'écoutait pas vraiment. Non, il était plus absorbé à détailler la personne que son élève tenait dans ses bras. Cette marque sur son cou… Serait-ce…

- … et je l'ai eu en moins d'deux ! acheva le garçon.

- Naruto.

- Senseï?

Le jeune homme s'était raidi en entendant la voix légèrement tendue de son professeur. Il n'aimait pas vraiment quand Kakashi prenait ce ton super sérieux qui, en général, annonçait quelque chose de grave ou de très important. Intrigué, et quelque peu anxieux, Naruto leva les yeux vers l'homme. Il avait mis dans le mille. A voir l'éclat de son œil visible, il se passait quelque chose.

Kakashi se tourna vers son élève.

- Naruto, laisse-moi m'occuper de cette jeune fille, demanda-t-il.

- Hein ? Euh… D'accord, mais…

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira.

Et sans vraiment laisser le temps à Naruto de réfléchir, Kakashi prit avec lui le corps de l'adolescente et disparut aussitôt, laissant le garçon seul avec ses questions.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Il est amoureux ?

Plus tard, notre jeune ami était assis à sa place favorite chez Ichiraku, devant un bon ramen. Il était pensif, perdu au loin de sa réflexion. Il y avait des choses qui l'intriguaient. Pourquoi des bandits avaient-ils attaqué ces personnes ? Ils attaquaient plus pour l'argent et or, cette fille n'avait pas l'air d'une riche héritière…

- Hum… marmonna Naruto en faisant claquer ses baguettes.

Ces trois petits losanges tatoués sur le cou restaient pour lui un mystère. Jamais Naruto n'avait entendu parler d'un quelconque clan qui faisait tatouer un tel signe sur ses membres. Etrange, très étrange…

Et puis, pourquoi cette fille était-elle avec quatre…

- Mais ?

Le ninja se redressa brutalement de sa chaise, le regard fixe. Mais oui ! Pourquoi était-elle accompagnée de quatre anbus ?

Ce détail avait échappé à Naruto pendant le combat tant il avait été concentré. Ces types qui étaient avec elle, ils portaient des masques d'animaux sur leurs visages. Ces membres de l'élite étaient donc là pour l'escorter ?

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils. Qui était donc cette fille qu'il avait sauvée ?

Naruto termina d'engloutir en deux coups acérés de baguette ses nouilles (n'allons pas gâcher une si bonne chose) et sortit en trombe du restaurant… pour s'arrêter immédiatement, une terrible vérité illuminant sa tête.

- Je ne sais même pas ou Kakashi-senseï l'a emmenée…

Retour à la case départ… Soudain :

- Naruto…

- Hé? Whaou ! Je savais que vous étiez rapide, senseï, mais là, c'est du prodige ! s'ébahit le shinobi avec des yeux effarés mais plein d'admiration en voyant son professeur qui venait d'apparaitre derrière lui.

- Ah ? Euh… Bon ! Ecoute, l'Hokage veut te voir.

La surprise du jeune homme monta d'un cran et il ouvrit encore plus les yeux.

- Moi ? Je… Entendu.

Les deux ninjas se rendirent chez le chef du village. L'homme les attendait derrière son bureau, l'air serein et sage comme il avait l'habitude de l'être. En entendant les bruits contre la porte, il invita à faire entrer les deux visiteurs, dont l'un était particulièrement nerveux.

- Oh la la… Pourquoi il m'a fait demander ? pensait Naruto.

Semblant entendre son angoisse muette, le vieil homme releva la tête de ses mains croisées sous son menton.

- Naruto…

- Maître Hokage ! Je vous jure ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Je sais que je ne suis pas encore une flèche, mais je…

Amusé, l'Hokage haussa un sourcil.

- Que me dis-tu là? Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour te faire des remontrances…

Le jeune ninja poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait aucune raison de paniquer ! Avec l'âge, il avait cessé ses enfantillages. Quoiqu'il devait bien se l'admettre, le Sexy no Justu et le Harem no Justu, il n'avait pas réussi à s'en séparer. Après tout, ces techniques, elles venaient de lui…

L'Hokage coupa son dialogue intérieur en se raclant la gorge.

- En fait, je t'ai fait venir pour te remercier.

- Me remercier ?

Ne comprenant pas, le shinobi se tourna vers Kakashi qui se contenta de lui faire un petit signe de la tête. Naruto n'était pas plus avancé, mais il se tourna vers le sage et l'interrogea du regard. Le vieil homme se contenta de lui désigner la porte derrière lui d'un geste de la tête et le garçon fit volte face.

Vêtue d'une longue toge qui paraissait grise par rapport à la blancheur de sa peau, ses cheveux chocolat étaient à présent liés en un chignon complexe fait à partir de tresses qui retombaient dans le dos. Mais cette fois, il découvrait ses yeux qu'il n'avait pu voir tout à l'heure. Ils étaient d'un vert si pâle qu'on aurait cru une aquarelle qui avait été diluée dans de l'eau.

- Toi !

Si Naruto était stupéfait de la trouver ici, la jeune fille lui souriait simplement. C'était un sourire poli et respectueux, mais tellement beau… La surprise du jeune homme s'agrandit quand il vit Kakashi et l'Hokage même s'incliner face à elle. En dépit de son ignorance, Naruto fit de même. Il ne plaisantait plus avec la hiérarchie maintenant.

- Naruto. Sans le savoir, tu as sauvé quelqu'un de très important aujourd'hui, dit Kakashi en se redressant.

- Naruto ? C'est donc ainsi que tu t'appelles ? demanda l'adolescente en tournant ses yeux d'eau vers le ninja.

Celui-ci se sentir rosir violemment.

- Ah ? Euh… En effet…

Ce fut au tour de l'inconnue d'incliner brièvement la tête à son adresse en signe de reconnaissance.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvée la vie. Je suis Akina, la Vestale du Pays du Feu.

Le garçon cligna des yeux.

- La Vestale du Pays du Feu ?

- Nous allons te la présenter, déclara l'Hokage. Kakashi…

Le jounin se posta dans un coin du bureau et se tourna vers son élève.

- Dans chaque pays ninja, il existe une femme, ou plutôt une jeune fille sacrée, à la puissance et au chakra phénoménaux : une vestale. Celle-ci est une personne extrêmement importante, elle est au même niveau de le maître Hokage, c'est pour te dire... La vestale est élevée dans un temple dès la naissance, loin de toute civilisation. Elle n'a qu'une seule fonction : protéger son pays contre la plus grande menace possible…

- … et cette menace est arrivée, continua l'Hokage avec gravité.

Naruto dirigea à présent son regard sur le maître ninja, s'hasardant au passage à un regard furtif à la vestale. Elle aussi avait l'air tendu. Le vieil homme ferma les yeux, se laissant aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Un démon puissant est apparu d'on ne sait où et sème la mort sur son passage. Akina est chargée de l'empêcher de nuire et ce, en moins de trois mois. Passé ce délai, ce démon sera impossible à capturer.

Cette histoire faisait froid dans le dos. Naruto ne put se retenir de baisser les yeux vers son ventre. Il pouvait les deviner sous ses vêtements, les symboles du Shiki Fuuin (_sceau de la Mort_)… Une histoire de démon, c'était pour lui ; il était très bien placé pour le dire.

Avec le temps et les entraînements, Naruto avait appris à puiser dans le chakra du Démon-Renard. Même si le contrôle du puissant flux d'énergie de Kyubi était parfois très difficile, l'adolescent se débrouillait comme il le pouvait.

- Cependant… dit une voix flûtée.

Le jeune homme releva vivement la tête pour regarder de nouveau Akina. Celle-ci se tourna vers l'Hokage, lui demandant d'un regard si elle pouvait continuer et l'homme hocha la tête en souriant.

- Cependant, reprit-elle, la vestale doit être accompagnée. D'après une légende, Sept Ninjas à la force particulière seraient destinés à la suivre afin de la protéger et de l'aider à vaincre le démon. Le bracelet que je porte comporte sept perles plus grosses que les autres qui m'indiquent lorsqu'un des Sept est dans un périmètre proche.

De plus en plus intéressé par cette histoire, Naruto baissa les yeux vers le bijou. En le voyant, il fronça les sourcils.

- Etranges perles, je n'en ai jamais vu briller autant…

Intriguée par ce qu'il venait de dire, Akina leva le bras et porta son poignet à ses yeux. En effet, les grosses perles blanches étaient entourées d'un faible halo de lumière. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

- Elles réagissent… Ca signifie… qu'un des Sept Ninjas est dans ce village !

- Ouais ! s'exclama Naruto, ravi. Je vous servirai de guide ! On va bien le trouver ce ni…

Se rendant compte qu'il débordait un peu trop en voyant les mines quelques peu réprobatrices de l'Hokage et de Kakashi, le jeune shinobi abaissa aussitôt son bras pointé vers le ciel et reprit une position plus respectueuse et réfléchie. Après tout, il était en présence du maître des ninjas et d'une vestale à l'importance similaire…

- … si vous le désirez, bien entendu, Akina-sama… termina le garçon avec une voix posée et une grimace d'embarras sur le visage.

Un sourire qui se retenait de pouffer de rire s'étira sur les lèvres rosées de la jeune vestale. Quel drôle de garçon ! Cela dit, il dégageait de bonnes ondes. Des ondes survoltées, mais positives.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers le jounin.

- Si Kakashi est d'accord…

Le ninja observa alternativement son élève et la vestale.

- Entendu, considérons cela comme une mission. Mais fais attention Naruto, cette jeune fille est vraiment très importante. Le sort du pays et de nombreuses vies dépendent d'elle…

Naruto approuva d'un vif signe de tête, l'air on ne pouvait plus sérieux et concentré.

- Aucun problème.

Avant de laisser leur invitée s'en aller, le maître ninja lui conseilla de revêtir ses habits de sortie. Bien qu'elle fût en territoire ami, il ne fallait pas négliger la présence possible d'espions de pays ennemis. Konoha était en grand danger avec ce démon qui ravageait tout, certains pays seraient ravis si Konoha venait à disparaître…

L'adolescente acquiesça et partit dans une autre pièce tandis que Kakashi et Naruto sortaient du bureau. Quand le silence revint, l'homme se tourna vers la fenêtre, soucieux.

Ainsi, un nouveau démon venait de naître. Tsuheki était une créature vraiment terrifiante qui ne laissait rien derrière elle. Il était aussi dangereux que Kyubi qui sommeillait en Naruto, si ce n'était plus. Et Akina… Elle était si jeune. Si jeune et un tel pouvoir qui coulait dans ses veines… Mais sa destinée était à l'échelle de tout ce chakra qu'elle avait en elle.

Il baissa la tête. Malgré tous ses facteurs qui pouvaient paraître inquiétants, il demeurait optimiste et confiant. La Vestale ne serait pas seule, les Sept Ninjas devraient être prêts à mourir pour elle et, connaissant un peu la jeune fille sacrée, l'Hokage était prêt à parier qu'elle aussi serait capable de mourir pour ses gardiens shinobis.

- Pourvu qu'elle parvienne au bout de son but vivante… Sa mission, c'est se condamner elle-même…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et voilàààààà! Mon premier rôle féminin est arrivé! Vous savez désormais à quoi vous attendre!

Faites exploser les reviews!


	4. Une vestale dans le village

Hello les Naruto-fans !

Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de voir que plusieurs personnes viennent lire ! Ca me motive à fond ! Là, j'en suis à 18 chapitres de préparés ! Vous vous rendez compte ?

En tout cas, je peux déjà prévenir que ça sera « de l'amour à petit feu » ! lol Ca se chercheça se confie à demi-motça rougit… Bref, une vraie sitcom ! Ceux qui voudront voir leur couples préférés aboutir, faudra rester jusqu'au bout !

Merci à mes reviewers à qui je réponds de suite :

**Zagan** : Merci ! Voui, le coup du bracelet, j'ai trouvé que ça ! lol Mais chuteeeeeeeeeuuuh ! Tu veux me ruiner mon coup et faire fuir ma clientèle ou quoi ? Mdr ! Mais bon, c'est point grave. De toute façon, vous saurez du premier coup qui ira avec qui, et quels personnages de Naruto feront partie des Sept ! Mais après, comment ça se passera entre eux, personne peut savoir à part moua ! Merci de ta fidélité !

**In.Lfz** : (Whoua ! Ca, c'est du pseudo… lol). Contente que ça te plaise, même si nos histoires se ressemblent… Franchement, je ne voulais pas copier. Je ne connaissais pas ta fic. Mais je te garantis, comme je le disais dans une review que je t'ai laissée, qu'Akina et Saki n'auront pas les mêmes dons ! Même si ça se ressemble, tu resteras ?

**Roka223** : Tu aimes le long ? Le long tu auras ! lol. Déjà qu'en 18 chapitres, le troisième Ninja sacré vient seulement d'arriver… On a le temps ! Je ferai de mon mieux pour continuer dans cette voie !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Chapitre 4 : Une vestale dans le village**_

Naruto attendait patiemment dehors. Patiemment, patiemment… A en juger son corps qui frissonnait d'excitation et de hâte, il valait mieux dire que notre shinobi était plutôt très pressé d'aider la vestale à trouver son premier ninja d'escorte. Et quelle vestale !

- Yaaa ! Ce qu'elle est jolie ! Et ses yeux ! se disait-il. Elle a l'air très sage. Normal pour une fille sacr…

- Naruto !

Habillée de nouveau comme une kunoichi ordinaire, les cheveux nattés, l'adolescente rejoignit son guide, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah ! Akina-sama ! Vous…

Une grimace mi-amusée, mi-gênée contracta les traits du visage de la jeune fille.

- Et pourquoi pas un « hime », tant que tu y es ? rit-elle. Nous avons le même âge, on est pareils ! Pas d'honorifique et tutoie-moi, d'accord ? Les trucs hiérarchiques, je n'ai jamais aimé, tellement vieux jeu…

Naruto se passa la main dans les cheveux, quelque peu décontenancé. L'image de sagesse qui s'était émanée d'Akina pendant l'entretien chez l'Hokage venait de s'effriter légèrement. Cela dit, elle était vive. Le ninja sourit d'approbation.

- Entendu, Akina.

- Génial ! Allez ! Il faut faire vite. Je n'ai que trois mois pour trouver mes ninjas et vaincre Tsuheki.

- Tsuheki ? C'est le nom du démon que vous… que tu dois vaincre ?

La vestale hocha la tête, expliquant que Tsuheki était le Démon-Aigle. Un immense oiseau au plumage d'encre et aux reflets de sang. Ses serres étaient tranchantes comme des haches, son bec plus acéré que les griffes des loups et un battement d'ailes pouvait dévaster une plaine grâce à un cyclone.

Naruto laissa ses yeux bleus errer dans le vague. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce Tsuheki était de la même trempe que Kyubi.

- Tu sais, Akina, j'ai…

Il s'interrompit. Il voulait aussi lui dire qu'on avait donné son corps à un démon, mais il se résigna. Cette histoire avec le Démon-Aigle devait déjà suffisamment la tracasser. Et d'un autre côté, il avait peur de l'effrayer, comme il avait pu effrayer les habitants du village autrefois.

- Tu quoi ? interrogea la vestale en levant des yeux curieux vers lui.

- Euh… J'ai… J'ai décidé de te guider pour trouver ton ninja, non ? Allez ! Go !

Et il commença à s'éloigner en courant, rapidement suivi par Akina qui lui criait de l'attendre.

Voici ainsi les deux jeunes gens parcourant le village de long, en large et en travers. Naruto était aussi content de la compagnie qu'il avait avec lui qu'Akina qui regardait partout, ses iris verts allant et venant dans tous les coins. Le ninja sourit, amusé. Elle qui avait du vivre toute sa vie dans la solitude et la solennité d'un temple, voir le monde extérieur devait être une grande joie pour elle.

En fin de journée, ils s'arrêtèrent sur un terrain d'entraînement, fatigués d'avoir couru ici et là pendant toute la journée.

- Alors ? demanda Naruto en s'asseyant par terre.

- Rien. Le bracelet ne réagira que lorsque le ninja dévoilera son pouvoir… Mais c'est bizarre car, en théorie, un mot devrait apparaître pour me donner un indice… Et là, les perles restent vierges… soupira Akina en regardant son bracelet.

- Faut y croire ! On le trouvera ! Et puis, tu es très puissante, il apparaîtra à un moment, cet indice ! Pour avoir un titre qui égale l'Hokage, tu dois être terrible au combat ! s'exclama le garçon, les pupilles pétillantes. Tu pourrais me faire une petite démo ?

La vestale tourna lentement la tête vers son guide. Puis, elle sauta du rocher sur lequel elle s'était assise et regarda l'horizon, tournant le dos à Naruto. Le ciel se teintait doucement d'un orange chaleureux tandis que les petits nuages prenaient une couleur rose pastel. Akina respira profondément. Inutile qu'il continue à croire une telle chose…

- Naruto… Tu serais très déçu d'apprendre que…

Elle se retourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- … je ne sais rien du Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kuchiyose no Jutsu (_technique d'Invoquation_) et je n'ai rien dans l'anatomie de mes yeux qui me permettrait de m'essayer au Doujutsu, annonça-t-elle avec une grimace malicieuse.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent comme des boules de billard.

- Hééééééé ! Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? C'est pas vrai ! s'écria-t-il, ahuri. Mais comment peux-tu alors être comparée à un Hokage si…

- Fuuin no Jutsu.

- Fuuin no Jutsu ? La technique de sceaux?

Akina hocha la tête. Depuis qu'elle était en âge de comprendre, on lui avait appris à développer son chakra et à l'utiliser afin de créer de sceaux. Elle les maîtrisait tous et en connaissait même qui étaient inconnus par les Hokages eux-mêmes. Voilà pourquoi elle est aussi puissante que les Hokages. L'art de sceller est un des plus délicats dans l'art ninja. Et les prêtresses qui lui avaient enseignée le Fuuin no Jutsu ne devaient pas « gaspiller » ce si précieux et puissant chakra pour d'autres techniques qui n'auraient rien à voir avec sa mission de vestale.

Le garçon l'écoutait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Voilà donc pourquoi elle n'avait rien tenté sur ses agresseurs tout à l'heure. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle était tout bonnement incapable de se défendre par une quelconque technique de combat.

- Voilà le rôle de mes Sept Ninjas, acheva-t-elle. Ils doivent me protéger car je suis totalement vulnérable en cas d'attaque.

- Je vois… Mais, si tu ne connais que les sceauxça veut dire que le démon…

Le sourire d'Akina s'affaissa, devenant soudainement beaucoup plus triste.

- Oui… Je devrai le sceller en moi.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Eh oui ! Dur dur d'être une vestale… Mais Akina en a, ellea la gniak (sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça…). Comme Akina est un perso inventé par mon cerveau fécond (et pas en deux mots « fécond » (1)), j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Faites pêter la review avant de partir ! Dorénavant, **j'accepte les reviews non signées** !

(1) _fécond_ : Ceux qu'ont pas compris le "jeu de mot", faites signe, j'expliquerai au prochain chap... lol


	5. Quand les perles parlent

Bonsoir à tous !

Au départ, je me suis dit « Je posterai un nouveau chapitre tous les dimanches »… Hélas pour moi et tant mieux pour vous, j'arrive pas à tenir, j'ai trop hâte de vous faire découvrir la suite ! Lol. Si je m'écoutais jusqu'au bout, j'aurai posté les 19 chapitres d'un seul coup…

J'adore quand j'ouvre ma boite mail découvrir un message de FFN et lire ma tite review ! Ca me rend super contente. Manque plus que j'en lise une avant d'aller à l'université, ça me met de super humeur toute la journée ! J'espère que vous continuerez à me laisser vos impressions !

**: Le Journal des Reviewers :**

**Zagan** : Oui, je sais qu'il est court. En général, les chapitres feront cette longueur (à part quelques exceptions qui font 3 pages sur Word. Mais ça reste exceptionnel). Mais je te rassure, le prochain chap sera un peu plus long. Je suis contente que mon concept de « spécialiste des sceaux » te plaise. Ca change des héros surpuissants qui connaissent tout sur tout.

**Ln.Ifz** : Ravie de voir que tu aimes, malgré les ressemblances ! Pour le Naruto x Hinata, ne t'en fais point, c'est prévu. Mais attention, je vais y mettre mon méchant grain de sel… Sinon, je me suis enfin décidée pour les couples finaux. Il devrait y en avoir 5 !

**Akiko** : Un nouveau, chic ! Lol. D'abord, ça me fait très plaisir de lire que tu trouves que l'on se retrouve dans l'histoire originale. Ca prouve que j'arrive à bien restituer les caractères. D'ailleurs, ici, je vais exploiter un trait de Naruto que j'aime. Certes, les chap sont courts, mais c'est pour faire du suspense, mon enfant ! Mdr ! Pour tes hypothèses de Ninjas de ma chère Akina, il y a du vrai et du moins vrai… mais tu découvriras par la suite !

Voilà ! On passe à la suite ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Chapitre 5 : Quand les perles parlent**_

C'était comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent sans dire quoi que ce soit. Naruto n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'Akina venait de dire. « Sceller le démon en elle » ! Cela veut dire qu'elle finirait… comme lui ? Elle devrait vivre comme un être maudit, rejetée et crainte par les autres ? Vivre avec le poids et le danger d'un être maléfique dans ses entrailles ? Vivre avec un autre chakra qui pouvait dépasser son propre chakra ?

- C'est ainsi, murmura la vestale en mettant les bras autour d'elle. C'est ma destinée. Ma vie pour en sauver d'autres. Je l'accepte…

- Comment ?

Akina releva la tête. Naruto s'était levé, le regard droit dans le sien, une lueur dansant dans ses iris.

- Comment peux-tu penser ça ? C'est terrible, ce destin ! Je croyais que tu scellerais le démon dans une montagne, une grotte… Je ne sais pas, moi ! Mais je ne pensais pas tu devrais…

- La puissance seule d'un sceau ne suffirait pas face à Tsuheki. Il faut une prison suffisamment forte, expliqua la jeune fille en baissant la tête. Et mon chakra est le seul qui sera capable d'accueillir le démon. Je connais un sceau similaire au Shiki Fuuin, mais sans perdre la vie en échange…

Elle regarda le sol. Elle avait accepté cette destinée dès le jour où la prêtresse Yei lui en avait fait part…

« - _La Vestale doit sacrifier son corps et son âme pour sauver son pays, disait la femme aux cheveux gris. Tu dois être honorée d'avoir été désignée comme la vierge salvatrice de tout un peuple._

_- Oui, prêtresse Yei, répondait la jeune disciple qui n'avait encore que dix ans. Je donnerai ma vie pour le Pays du Feu._

_La femme lui avait souri avec tendresse._

_- Tu seras une grande vestale, Akina._

_- Prêtresse Yei, parlez-moi encore d'eux… Les Sept Ninjas sacrés…_

_- Quand le danger aura envahi le pays, la vestale cherchera les Sept Ninjas désignés par les puissances d'en haut pour veiller à sa vie. Chacun recèlera d'une force à lui qui, au moment de sceller le mal, aidera la vestale à aller jusqu'au bout de son entreprise…_

_- Comment sont-ils ? avait demandé la fillette avec de grand yeux éperdus de rêverie._

_Yei lui sourit de nouveau, posant une main sur sa tête brune._

_- Personne ne le sait. C'est lorsque tu seras près d'eux que tu les verras… Et dès que tu les auras réunis, ils seront toujours avec toi…_ »

« Toujours avec toi »… Cette phrase était alors restée imprimée dans l'esprit enfantin de cette petite fille de dix ans qui n'avait connu personne d'autre que la prêtresse Yei et les autres femmes du temple qui s'occupaient de son éducation. Elle ne serait plus seule dès lors qu'elle aurait quitté ce temple. Ses Sept Ninjas seraient toujours avec elle, pour la protéger… Et peut-être pour la connaître, l'apprécier, l'aimer et la considérer comme une amie au lieu de la fille respectable qui sauvera le pays ?

Akina sortit brutalement de ses souvenirs lorsque deux mains lui saisirent les épaules.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! lui dit Naruto. Tu es peut-être une vestale, mais tu es une fille aussi, non ? Tu disais toi-même tout à l'heure qu'on était pareils. Tu es une fille qui a le droit de s'amuser, de rire et de vivre comme n'importe laquelle ! Et ça, vestale ou pas !

L'adolescente n'en revenait pas. Ces mots…

- Je sais ce que c'est que de vivre avec un démon en soi, regarde ! poursuivit le ninja en soulevant son haut pour lui montrer le sceau gravé sur son nombril.

Akina ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits, mais elle n'était pas effrayée pour autant. Naruto rabaissa son vêtement et soupira.

- Tu pourrais vraiment vivre ainsi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus calme. Il ne faut pas accepter le destin car c'est un ennemi qu'il faut éviter, détourner ! C'est nous qui décidons de notre vie, pas la fatalité !

- Je… Oh !

- Hein ?

- Là !

La vestale observa son bracelet. Une perle clignotait d'une douce lueur blanche et peu à peu, un signe apparut en kanji. Naruto et Akina se penchèrent d'un même mouvement sur le bijou en fronçant les sourcils pour mieux distinguer le symbole qui venait d'orner la perle.

- « Dé… Démon », lut la vestale.

Un court silence de réflexion prit place entre les deux jeune gens. Et soudainement, ils se redressèrent en même temps et se regardèrent, les yeux ronds.

- Mais c'est toi/moi, le ninja en question ! s'écrièrent-ils ensemble.

Naruto resta un moment sans réagir. Ce ninja que la perle signalait chez le Hokage, c'était lui ? Il faisait donc partie des Sept ? Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser.

La surprise passée, Akina laissa exploser sa joie.

- C'est super, Naruto ! Voilà pourquoi l'indice peinait à apparaître ! C'était le démon qui est scellé en toi qui créait des interférences avec moi.

- Des interférences ?

- Oui. Je suis une vestale et donc, je suis censée rester « pure » dans mon corps et préservée de toute influence néfaste. Et donc, le démon, par son caractère maléfique déréglait le pouvoir du bracelet.

Elle marqua une pause puis, un peu hésitante, elle prit son courage à deux mains.

- Naruto… Euh… Est-ce que…

- Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Il faut prévenir Kakashi-senseï et maître Hokage ! Tu as trouvé ton premier ninja, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Y'en a d'autres qui t'attendent ! s'enthousiasma le shinobi en l'entraînant par la main.

Akina était abasourdie. Il acceptait donc son rôle de Ninja sacré ? Il savait que sa mission de gardien de la vestale pouvait le conduire jusqu'à la mort. Mais non, il était là, souriant, excité, prêt à l'aider.

Et ces mots d'avant… Ils avaient atteint l'âme de l'adolescente d'un seul coup. Naruto la voyait comme une égale avant de la voir comme la Vestale du Pays du Feu. Quel étrange garçon… Si simple, mais il avait réussi à lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre depuis des années. Son cœur était si léger que sa lutte contre Tsuheki lui parut moins oppressante sur ses épaules.

- Je… Je te suis… sourit-elle.

Oui, elle en était sûre. Elle pourrait mourir pour son pays et ses sept gardiens.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tadaaaaaam! Oui, bon, je sais, c'était arrivé gros comme un immeuble que Naruto était le Ninja en question... Mais bon voilà, c'est officiel maintenant!

J'adore chez Naruto sa faculté à toucher le coeur des gens avec ses paroles (comme il l'a fait pour Zabuza ou Neji). Ce personnage torturé et qui pourtant sait dire ce qu'il faut pour apaiser les autres, j'adore. Et puis, il y a aussi le côté "baka"... (Là, je vous réserve des passages assez drôles! ), mais c'est une autre histoire!

Alors? Vos impressions? Faites pêter les reviews! Pensez à la pauvre étudiante que je suis qui veut aller à sa fac' avec le sourire! lol.


	6. En route pour notre destinée

Hello minna !

Comment que vous allez tous bien ? Bien ? Bien ! Ma foi aussi, ça va. Récemment, j'ai eu un très léger ralentissement dans la production (l'arrivée d'un autre Ninja sacré me posait problème, il avait pas un caractère facile à intégrer…), mais je crois que j'ai réussi à y remédier ! Et puis, le temps pour vous d'arriver là où j'en suis, y'a encore du chemin. Lol

Moi je dis qu'à la fin, ça fera une sacrée brochette de Ninjas ! Avec les caractères hétéroclytes qu'ils auront, ça va faire un sacré mélange… mdr !

Comme d'habitude, les réponses à mes 3 reviewers (pourquoi 3 ? Z'avez décidé que je n'aurai que 3 reviews par chapitres ? lol)

**: Journal des Reviewers :**

_**Zagan**_ : (yeux pleins d'étoiles) C'est vrai ? J'ai bien restitué Naruto ? Vrai ? Vrai ? (Naruto : Tention Cassye… Tu commences à parler comme moi à répéter tes mots…) Euh… Oui, bon ! Contente de voir que j'ai bien réussi mon coup ! J'espère faire aussi bien avec les futurs persos qui arriveront ! Merci de ta fidélité (et j'ai bien remarqué que tu étais toujours le premier à répondre dans la demie heure qui suit le post ! MDR)

**_Ln_** : Nyaaa ! Encore quelqu'un qui trouve que j'ai bien décrit ! (saute partout). Je sais que tu aimes bien Hinata, ça se voit ! lol Mais dans ma fic… Enfin oui, on la voit mais… Et puis… Mais en revanche quand… Raah non ! Je dis rien ! MDR ! Mon chapitre t'a mis la larmouille ? O-O La seule fois où j'ai fait verser des larmes aux lecteurs, c'était dans une de mes fics sur Inuyasha… Enfin ! Ca prouve que j'arrive à toucher les gens ! Merci aussi pour ta fidélité !

**_Roka223_** : Oui, c'est court… Ils seront tous courts de toute manière sauf quelques exceptions ! Mais comme tu dis, z'avez pas à vous plaindre vu que je poste à un rythme relativement rapide, non ? Et puis, j'ai déjà vu des fic qui faisaient encore plus court et qui se prenaient 10 reviews le chap… Je vais peut-être réduire mes chap de moitié… (Akina : Déjà que tes chaps sont vides, si tu les réduis, tu vas perdre tout tes lecteurs…) Non, non, non ! Okay okay ! Je reste comme ça ! lol

A tous: MERCI POUR LE SOUTIEN JE VOUS N'AIME !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Chapitre 6 : En route pour notre destinée**_

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Kakashi et du maître Hokage lorsque Naruto et Akina avait déboulé dans le bureau du chef de Konoha.

- Kakashi-senseï ! Je suis un Ninja ! s'écriait le garçon.

- Euh… Oui, Naruto, on le sait…

- Pas un « ninja » ! Un « Ninja » !

- Aaaah… Je n'ai pas entendu la majuscule, déso… Un des Sept Ninjas sacrés de la vestale ?

Le jounin demeura sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Akina dut alors exposer la situation aux deux hommes car les explications de son ami n'étaient guère claires… Une fois son récit terminé, Kakashi se tourna vers l'Hokage, dont la surprise était aussi visible que le nez en plein milieu de la figure. Mais Naruto ne leur laissa pas le temps de se dire quoi que ce soit tant son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines.

- Allez ! On a que trois mois ! On part quand ?

- Vous partez dès que possible, répondit son professeur.

Le jeune homme se refroidit aussitôt et leva des yeux interrogateurs.

- Comment ? Kakashi-senseï, vous ne…

- Non, Naruto. Il est temps pour toi d'accomplir ta première vraie mission… seul.

Voyant la mine déconfite de son élève, il le rassura d'un sourire, une main sur son épaule.

- J'ai pleine confiance en toi. Toi qui répétais sans relâche de vouloir suivre ton nindô, je crois qu'il est enfin temps d'appliquer. La vestale a bien de la chance de t'avoir à ses côtés, sois prudent et protège-la de toutes tes forces.

L'adolescent regardait son professeur, de nombreux souvenir lui revenant en mémoire. L'accueil qu'il avait réservé pour la première fois à Kakashi en plaçant un tampon de tableau sur la porte, les longues séances d'entraînements, les quelques bols de ramens qu'il lui avait offerts de temps en temps… L'idée de devoir se séparer de son senseï forma une boule au creux du ventre de Naruto, mais Kakashi serait fier de lui !

- De toute mon âme, senseï ! promit-il avec un sourire confiant.

Le temps était précieux dans cette mission, la plus importante de Naruto. Akina et lui n'avaient que trois mois pour mener à bien leur but, il fallait partir vite.

Nos deux amis étaient à la sortie de Konoha, bagages sur le dos, prêts à faire leurs adieux. Naruto serra chaleureusement la main de son professeur et lui promit de revenir dans trois mois, en pleine forme et encore plus fort. Il était bien décidé à mettre ton son enseignement en pratique.

Après un dernier signe de la main, les deux adolescents rabaissèrent leurs bras, regardant les grandes portes du village qui se refermaient.

- Alors, prête, vénérable vestale ?

- Carrément, grand Ninja sacré !

Et sur ces mots, ils entamèrent leur marche, bondissant de branches en branches.

- Au fait, où allons-nous ?

- Je dois me rendre avec mes Ninjas dans un temple caché au nord du pays. D'après la légende, je trouverai les Sept sur le trajet, répondit Akina, ses nattes ondulant gracieusement derrière elle.

Naruto la regarda du coin de l'œil. Il ne savait pas en quelle tenue il la trouvait la plus jolie. Cette tunique bleue marine qui descendait jusqu'en au des cuisses et ce petit short mettaient bien en valeur les courbes lisses de ses fines jambes, tandis que sa toge de vestale immaculée lui donnait un air si pur, si innocent…

- Qu'y-a-t-il ? J'ai une bestiole dans les cheveux ? demanda Akina qui avait remarqué le regard évasif de son ami sur elle.

- Ah ? Euh…

Il hésita à lui dire que oui, bien que ce ne fût le cas, simplement pour lui effleurer ses cheveux de soie, mais il se ressaisit et secoua la tête, retrouvant une expression plus « éveillée ».

- Non, tu n'as rien. Je me disais juste que c'était cool pour toi d'avoir trouvé aussi vite ton premier Ninja !

La jeune fille eut un sourire embarrassé et regarda droit devant elle afin de ne pas rater une branche.

- Rectification, tu n'es pas le premier Ninja, mais le troisième !

- Hein ? Tu en as trouvé d'autres ? s'étonna le garçon. Mais quand ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Tu es le premier que j'ai, mais parmi les Sept, tu as la troisième place…

- Tu peux expliquer ?

- En fait, il y aurait une sorte de hiérarchie entre les Sept Ninjas… Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris cette partie-ci de la légende. Les Ninjas seraient donc classés selon des critères que j'ignore. La puissance du chakra, peut-être ? Bref, dans tous les cas, tu es le troisième Ninja de la vestale du Pays du Feu, Naruto.

Le jeune shinobi fit la moue, l'air très déçu. Quel dommage. Lui qui pensait pour une fois occuper le devant de la scène. Mais tout n'était pas perdu, premier Ninja ou pas, il serait aux côtés d'Akina, ça lui suffisait amplement !

- Je me demande à quoi ressemblera le premier… avoua-t-il.

- Moi aussi…

Ce fut au tour de l'adolescente de se perdre dans ses pensées. Le premier Ninja sacré… Cet homme mystérieux sans visage qui habitait tous ses songes de petite fille à l'imagination fertile…

« _- Souviens-t-en, Akina, disait la prêtresse Yei. Tes Ninjas auront été choisis pour leur force. Chacun aura sa propre puissance. Mais…_

_- Mais ? avait demandé avidement sa jeune disciple, les yeux brillants. Dis-moi !_

_La femme lui sourit._

_- Mais des Sept, seul le premier Ninja sacré aura une toute autre valeur à tes yeux._

_Les iris d'eau de la fillette s'agrandirent et priaient silencieusement la femme de poursuivre son explication._

_- Il est écrit que le premier Ninja aura un pouvoir caché sur toi. Lequel, je ne sais pas. Mais celui-là, il ne sera pas comme les autres. Il sera « ton » Ninja…_ »

Cette énigmatique phrase était restée en Akina. « Son » Ninja… Elle ne devinait rien de ce lien qui l'unirait à lui, mais elle avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir enfin poser un visage et un nom sur cette ombre qu'elle ne voyait que de dos.

- AKINA !

- Hééééé ?

Elle n'avait pas entendu les précédents appels de son ami et cette fois-ci, la voix de Naruto avait claqué si violemment aux oreilles de la vestale qu'elle sortit de ses songes avec autant de brutalité et, se réceptionnant mal sur une branche, elle dérapa et bascula en arrière.

- Kyaaaa !

- Attention !

Aussitôt, la main du jeune homme attrapa la sienne et la tira d'un coup vers lui afin de lui faire retrouver son équilibre. Propulsée en avant, Akina se heurta contre Naruto et releva la tête vers lui, constatant qu'il était tout rouge. Un peu gênée, elle se recula en remerciant son ami et s'apprêta à repartir lorsque…

- Akina…

- Naruto ?

- Ton bracelet.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son bijou et une nouvelle lumière blanche entourait les perles qui brillaient doucement.

- Déjà un autre Ninja ? Ca fait pourtant peu de temps que nous sommes partis… dit la vestale, perplexe.

- Ca fait quatre heures…

- Quoi ? Tout ça ?

- Tu avais l'air si ancrée dans tes pensées que tu n'as pas vu le temps passé, supposa le ninja, amusé. Regarde, un mot se dessine…

Une nouvelle fois, ils se penchèrent et scrutèrent le bijou, le temps pour le kanji d'apparaître.

- « Neige »…

Akina promena son regard autour d'elle, regardant un à un les arbres environnant.

- Naruto, il y a une montagne par ici ?

Le shinobi fit de même et scanna les parages et écarquilla les yeux.

- Non, mais on a ça… dit-il en pointant une direction.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mais qu'est-ce donc ? Mystère boule de gomme ! A suivre dans le prochain épisode !

Dites, j'espère que ces minis flash back sur le passé d'Akina vous embêtent pas trop, parce qu'il y en aura de temps en temps… Je m'excuses par avances, mais il en faudra pour connaître un peu plus notre vestale et éviter les dialogues explicatifs de 30 lignes…

Au tout début, j'avais hésité à faire de Kakashi un des Ninjas d'Akina… Et finalement, je me suis dit « Laissons-les entre jeunes ! »

_Kakashi_ : Ben quoi ? J'aurai pu les conseiller avec mon livre…  
_Moi_ : Tu veux qu'ils finissent comme toi ? Hentaï !  
_Kakashi_ : Pas autant que Jiraya…  
_Moi_ : Très juste...  
_Kakashi _: Alors ? Je peux faire partie des Sept ?  
_Moi_ : Nan ! De plusieurs raisons : 1) Le scénario est déjà fait. 2) Au milieu de tous ses jeunes ninjas, avec qui veux-tu que je te case ? On est dans une fic « Romance », non ? Et de 3) Avec tes retards, tu n'aurais franchement pas aidé Akina…  
_Kakashi_ : TT  
_Naruto_ : Ouais, mais avec tout ce qu'il lui arrive à Akina, ça serait revenu au même… Déjà qu'au chapitre 11 elle…  
_Moi_ (plaque la main devant sa bouche) : Les péripéties, tu connais, baka ?  
_Naruto_ : Gumplphgreble…

A la prochaine, les amis !


	7. Hasard chanceux

Amis du jour, bonjour !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais vous avez été nombreux à reviewer pour ce chapitre un BIG ARIGATO GOZAIMASU A TOUS ! Motivée, motivée !

(mode Naruto activé) Je ferai de mon mieux –non pas pour devenir Hokage mais- pour vous offrir une super fic ! Juré ! Quitte à y laisser ma peau !

_Naruto_ : Ahem… Morte, tu écriras beaucoup moins bien.  
_Moi_ : En effet. Bon, je meurs pas de suite alors !

Bien, assez de blabla, je vous réponds et on passe à la suite.

**: Journal des reviewers :**

**Ln** : Toi aussi, la fac te rend malheureuse ? Mdr ! Contente de t'apporter une petite touche de couleurs dans ce monde gris (oh mon dieu, que c'est beau). Alors, ne t'en fais pas, Hinata, tu la verras… Tu verras à la fin de ce chapitre. Nyaha ! Mon pitit Naruto trop proche de ma pitite Akina ? C'est normal, il n'a connu aucun autre personnage du manga à part Kakashi… On dira qu'il se cherche ! Mais je te rassure (en fait, elle a peur de se faire taper), quand notre héros posera les yeux sur la jolie héritière des Hyûga, il va vite plus savoir où il est ! La magie d'un coup de foudre. T'as vu ? Je spoile pour toi… Alalalala… Mdr ! Merci de rester !

**Zagan** : (voix autoritaire) Tu es en retard… Mdr ! Ce n'est rien, je suis super contente d'avoir reçu ta review, même avec 9 heures de retard ! Lol. Nous avons encore un fan du Naruto x Hinata. Il te suffira de lire ce que je marque à Ln. pour te rassurer aussi. Akina sera pour quelqu'un d'autre !

**Mahiro** : Je te remercie d'avoir fait fi des « a priori » et de t'être risqué à lire ma fic. Alors, pour la référence à ce que je dis dès le début la fic… Je crois que tu as tout compris (enfin, je crois… lol). En fait, pour faire simple : les persos de Naruto restent les mêmes dans leurs caractères, mais ils ont des vies différentes. Point. N'allons pas plus nous mélanger. Lol. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse parler de monde parallèle… Sinon, tu feras comme les autres, tu attendras que je poste les 20 (j'ai avancé) autres chapitres à mon rythme ! Non mais… MDR ! Merci pour ta review !

**Terra** : Merciiii ! Lol. J'avoue que le début de la fic était un défi pour moi. Je me suis parié que malgré un début pas engageant, je pouvais avoir des lecteurs… Et on dirait que ça marche, non ? Je suis ravie que la personnalité d'Akina te plaise ! Je savais pas comment elle serait accueillie, comme elle ne fait pas partie du monde original… Ah ! Au fait, pardon de t'avoir mise en retard ! MDR !

**Akiko** : PARDOOOON ! Autant pour moi ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu étais « une » et pas « un »… Mais avec un seul pseudo et une review, je ne peux point deviner… Gomen ne. Contente de voir que tu aimes mon style d'écriture. Je suis hyper à cheval (Hu !) sur les « fôtes » et les répétitions, c'est ma hantise. En revanche, je suis une dingue des métaphores, j'en mets partout ! Lol. Je sais, je sais… Je suis une sadique, mais justement, c'est pour m'assurer que vous reviendrez, lol. En revanche, tu as du le voir, mes fics sur Inu ne sont pas postées. Je les ai mises sur un site, mais je penserai à les mettre un de ces jours sur FFN. Merci à toi !

**Kujara** : Merci merci ! Hélas… Haku et Itachi ne font point partie des Sept… Le frangin Uchiwa, c'est prévu qu'il apparaisse, mais pas Haku. Cependant... Je me suis arrangée, suite à ta requête, pour le caser quelque part dans mon histoire. Et je pense que, d'après ce que je prévois, j'arriverai à restituer son caractère pacifique. Il m'avait beaucoup touchée… ç-ç (larmouille à l'œil) Mais on ne le verra pas tout de suite. J'espère néanmoins que ça te fera plaisir.

**Chikyuuki** : Nyaaaa ! Je t'ai reconnue, youkai ! MDR ! Contente de te voir parmi nous ! Prends un siège et fais comme chez toi, lol ! Merci pour les encouragements !

Voilà ! Bientôt, les réponses seront plus longues que le chapitre… O-O'

Bon, on passe à la suite ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Chapitre 7 : Hasard chanceux**_

Au loin, derrière les cimes des arbres, un petit village se montrait timidement. Il n'était pas bien gros, il ne devait compter qu'une trentaine d'habitations tout au plus.

- Il va se faire tard, et si nous faisions une halte pour la nuit ? proposa Naruto.

- Entendu.

Les deux jeunes gens réajustèrent leurs sacs à dos sur les épaules et reprirent le peu de route qu'ils leur restait à parcourir afin d'atteindre les portes du village.

Le soir tombait déjà lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. La lumière orangée du soleil s'étalait doucement dans les minuscules ruelles que Naruto et Akina traversaient. Il y avait peu de monde dehors, les gens rentraient chez eux, vidant peu à peu les places.

Les visiteurs cherchaient une auberge pour aller passer la nuit, mais, faute d'en trouver une, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit restaurant pour dîner. Ils prirent place et Naruto se frotta les mains.

- Chef ! Deux bols de ramens maison ! commanda Akina qui avait été mise au courant des goûts de son Ninja.

- Pareil pour moi ! ajouta le garçon.

Le patron sourit avec un hochement de tête et revint plusieurs minutes après avec les quatre bols fumants. Naruto prit rapidement sa part et commença son repas avec gloutonnerie pendant que la vestale essayait d'obtenir des informations.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais nous sommes étrangers et nous voudrions savoir s'il y avait des montagnes à proximité de votre village…

L'homme haussa un sourcil, l'air étonné.

- Les seuls hauts reliefs sont à des centaines de kilomètres, mademoiselle… Pourquoi cette question ? interrogea-t-il en déposant ses bols devant elle.

- Oh… C'est pas important ! mentit-elle. Merci beaucoup. Tenez, voici pour le repas.

- Merci. Bon appétit.

Et il repartit derrière son comptoir. Akina s'accouda à la table, une main sous le menton, songeuse. Etrange. Pas de montagnes par ici. Et pourtant, elle avait bien lu…

- Oh ?

La jeune fille avait voulu vérifier le kanji qui s'était inscrit sur sa perle pour confirmer, mais il avait disparu. Il n'y avait que le symbole « Démon » qui était resté gravé, le chiffre « 3 » inscrit derrière.

- J'en conclus qu'il ne réapparaîtra que pour m'indiquer le moment où le Ninja sera là… pensa-t-elle.

Naruto leva la tête de son bol.

- Eh, Agida ! Du manves bas ? (_Ouverture du dictionnaire Naruto-avec-des-ramens/Français : « Eh, Akina ! Tu ne manges pas ? »_)

L'adolescente se mit à rire.

- Ah ah ah ! Prends un de mes ramens, si tu veux, je ne pourrais pas finir !

- Chi d'inzichtes ! _(« Si t'insistes »)_ répondit le jeune homme.

Et il ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois pour se servir. Akina s'empara à son tour de ses baguettes et avant qu'elle ne commence à manger, elle sentit un regard sur elle. Et cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle le percevait, cela commençait à devenir oppressant. La vestale leva les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, jusqu'à croiser le regard d'un homme.

Accoudé à un comptoir, il la dévisageait avec insistance. Ce qui étonna le plus Akina, c'était ses yeux. Ils étaient blancs, dépourvus de pupilles. On ne pouvait que distinguer les iris qui étaient plutôt gris perle. Il avait des cheveux longs noirs retenus par une queue de cheval lâche et portait un kimono.

Bien qu'il ne semblait pas dangereux, son regard avait quelque chose de pénétrant.

- Pourquoi me fixe-t-il ainsi ? se demanda silencieusement Akina.

Son cœur se mit à bondir de panique lorsque l'homme s'écarta du comptoir pour s'approcher de leur table. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur voulait ? Ca commençait à faire peur…

- Naruto… chuchota Akina.

- Ouaaah… Délicieux ! fit le garçon en soupirant de plénitude. Qu'est-ce…

- Excusez-moi… les apostropha l'homme qui les avait rejoint.

- Trop tard ! pensa la jeune fille. Oui ? Que voulez-vous ?

L'inconnu regarda à droite et à gauche, puis il s'assit en face de la vestale, à côté de Naruto.

- Je crois ne pas me tromper en disant que vous êtes la Vestale du Pays du Feu, non ? dit-il à voix basse, regardant Akina droit dans les yeux.

- C… Comment le savez-vous ? s'étonna-t-elle en portant aussitôt la main à son cou.

Sa réaction le fit sourire et il hocha la tête.

- Comme vous venez de le comprendre, j'ai vu votre marque.

Naruto guettait la scène avec méfiance. Akina était découverte. Mais qui était ce type ? Ami ? Ennemi ? Mieux valait rester prudent. Mais d'un autre côté, le shinobi doutait fortement que l'inconnu n'attaque la vestale alors qu'il était juste à côté de lui.

Curieusement, à croire qu'il avait compris les pensées de Naruto, l'homme s'inclina brièvement vers Akina, l'air poli.

- Je me nomme Hiroshi, et je suis un membre du clanqui dirige ce minuscule village. La famille Hyûga.

- Oh… Et… En quoi peut-on vous aider, Hiroshi ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Vous êtes à la recherche d'un endroit pour dormir, il me semble…

Naruto et son amie échangèrent un regard. Il était très fort. Un télépathe, peut-être ?

- Ahem… En effet, répondit la vestale. Nous venons d'arriver, et…

Hiroshi sourit.

- Le clan Hyûga serait plus qu'honorer de vous accueillir et de vous héberger le temps qu'il faudra, grande vestale.

Un large sourire de reconnaissance éclaira le visage de l'intéressée.

- Vraiment ? Mais… Nous ne voudrions pas déranger…

- Notre manoir est suffisamment grand, il n'y a pas de problème.

- Un manoir ? Ca ne doit pas être pour rien qu'ils dirigent ce village… pensa Akina. Très bien ! C'est très aimable à vous, nous acceptons ! Tu es d'accord, Naruto ?

Le ninja approuva vivement.

- Et comment ! Je me dois de te suivre partout de toute manière…

Sur ce, Akina et Naruto se levèrent et quittèrent le restaurant accompagnés d'Hiroshi. La vestale était bien contente. Comme quoi, le destin et le hasard faisaient vraiment très bien les choses.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et voilààààà ! Les Hyûga seront bientôt dans la place ! Mais vous verrez, j'ai modifié quelques petites choses… Mais chut ! C'est pas pour tout de suite !

Je sais ce que vous allez dire « C'est pas intéressant ! » Oui, je le conçois, mais je vous rassure ! A partir du chapitre prochain, c'est LA que l'aventure va prendre une tournure plus prenante (enfin… j'espère !) Lol

A la prochaine, ja ne !


	8. Chez les Hyûga

Bijour !

Je suis étonnée de voir de nouveaux noms parmi mes reviewers mais je suis super contente ! Merci à vous de me rejoindre dans cette aventure qui occupe toutes mes soirées et une partie de mes nuits (après, elle s'étonne de s'endormir dans les amphis…-.-)

En effet, j'ai le cerveau constamment en ébullition avec cette histoire qui est gravée dans ma tête et j'ai peur que si j'ai le malheur de m'arrêter plus de 2 jours, je perde l'inspiration et que le démon de la flemme ne s'empare de moi (je l'ai hélas connu à trois reprises pour trois histoires originales que j'écris…). Mais cachez vite ces têtes déconfites ! Je ne lâche pas l'affaire ! Je continue pour vous et aussi pour moi, car c'est la première fois que j'écris autant en aussi peu de temps (26 chap en presque un mois, faut le faire !)

Allez, le journal !

**: Journal des reviewers :**

**Ln** : Une grande fidèle… à laquelle je vais être fidèle dans mes promesses ! Voilà la fameuse rencontre que tu attends. Et je peux annoncer quelques pitits moment kawaii entre nos deux jeunes gens. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Sinon, me tape pas car ça dérègle le cerveau et j'écris n'importe quoi après… MDR ! Jette-toi vite dessus !

**Chikyuuki** : Neji ! Où ça Neji ? ( baaaaaave) Nya ! Tu me connais bien (aussi parce qu'elle a saoulé son monde avec son fanatisme pour Neji). Merci pour ta confiance dans mon boulot !

**Renia **: Et pourtant, on peut mettre une vestale dans du Naruto. Je suis la seconde à employer ça. La première, c'est ma collègue Ln (voir au dessus) qui elle aussi exploite un personnage de vestale dans sa fic (franchement super au passage). Si tu aimes bien Akina, tu adoreras Saki ! Merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup ! Les trois persos que tu as cités, vous les verrez. Certains plus tôt que d'autres. En fait, même si on ne fait que les entrevoir, j'essaye d'intégrer plusieurs persos (par exemple, on verra Jiraiya pour 2 chaps sur lesquels je me suis fendue de rire). Et merci pour les encouragements, j'en ai besoin. Lol

**Mahiro** : Bien sûr que je mets l'eau à la bouche, c'est pour mieux vous garder avec moi, mes enfants ! MDR ! Mais sinon, tu avais très bien compris le système que j'emploie pour présenter mon monde. C'est tout à fait ça. Rassure-toi, je tape jamais mes reviewers, je ne me permettrai jamais. Tapés, ils revieweraient moins souvent… Lol. Et sur, je poste pas tout en bloq ! (Niark !)

**Uchiwa Didie-Chan** : Nyooou ! Encore une pitite nouvelle ! J'espère te revoir à la fin de ce chapitre. Quelque part, je les trouve chous moi aussi, Naru et Akina (LN ! Me tape pas, j'ai promis qu'elle serait avec Hinata alors baisse cette batte de baseball tout de suite !). Je vois bien Naruto en grand timide. Quoique dans cette fic, il saura être un peu plus audacieux… Merci pour les compliments !

Allez ! Je poste ce chap et je retourne à mon Word pour commencer le chap 27 ! A touty !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 8 : Chez les Hyûga_**

Hiroshi conduisit Naruto et Akina un peu vers l'extérieur du village et, après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, ils arrivèrent devant un immense portail. Quand il fut ouvert, les deux adolescents ouvrirent de grands yeux stupéfaits. Une énorme demeure se tenait à l'autre bout de l'allée. Le jardin était tout aussi vaste, composé d'un petit étang et de cerisiers en fleurs par ci par là.

Whoua… ne put s'empêcher Naruto.

Même si elle ne disait rien pour rester correcte, Akina pensait de même. Il était difficile de croire que pour un aussi petit village, il pouvait y avoir des gens aussi riches.

Je vais vous présenter.

Entendu, répondit Akina.

Elle sentit un nouveau regard sur elle. Après un rapide coup d'œil sur les côtés où elle ne vit rien, la jeune fille se décida à lever les yeux vers les fenêtres et vit dans l'encadrement de l'une d'entre elles un visage qui était tourné vers elle. C'était un jeune homme, aux mêmes yeux de craie qu'Hiroshi qui la regardait. Il était trop loin pour bien le voir, Akina ne pouvait distinguer que ses cheveux ébène et son regard qui semblait la percer à vif.

Quelle drôle de sensation… pensa-t-elle.

Venez, c'est par ici, les guida Hiroshi.

Ils traversèrent un long couloir et l'homme les fit entrer dans une vaste pièce qui devait être le salon. Hiroshi les pria de s'asseoir et partit dans une pièce voisine. Les deux invités s'assirent sur les genoux, prenant chacun un coussin et regardèrent autour d'eux.

Y'a pas à dire, on est dans un clan puissant… chuchota Naruto.

Hum…

La porte coulissa doucement et Hiroshi apparut, accompagné d'une adolescente revêtue d'un sage kimono bleu pâle qui s'harmonisait avec ses cheveux aux reflets couleur de nuit. Sa peau était presque aussi blanche que ses iris perle. Bien qu'avec de tels yeux, il était difficile d'y déchiffrer quoique ce soit, Akina parvenait à lire sur le visage de cette jeune fille une profonde mélancolie. Une faiblesse aussi.

B… Bonsoir, dit-elle en quittant le sol des yeux. Je suis Hinata Hyûga… l'héritière du clan… et la maîtresse de cette maison.

Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre hospitalité, Hinata-sama… dit poliment Akina en s'inclinant.

Oh ! Je… Euh… Je vous en prie… Ne me vouvoyez pas… s'hasarda Hinata. Et… pas d'honorifique non plus… Je n'en… Enfin, ce n'est pas la peine…

Très bien, mais c'est donnant-donnant avec moi, rétorqua la vestale avec un sourire amical. Tutoiement et puis c'est tout.

Hinata lui fit un sourire timide avec un petit signe de la tête et s'assit en face de ses convives. Naruto, pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, avait la bouche un peu ouverte. Remarquant sa position peu respectable, Akina lui rabattit la mâchoire avec un regard accusateur en prime.

Euh… Désolé… s'excusa le shinobi.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Cela dit, cela ne l'empêcha pas de reposer de nouveau ses yeux sur la ravissante hôtesse en face de lui. Ses yeux légèrement affaissés lui donnaient quelque chose de touchant, de fragile. En gros, elle était très jolie.

Alors… Tu dois chasser Tsuheki, grande vestale ? dit Hinata.

Appelle-moi donc Akina, lui sourit la jeune fille.

Et moi, c'est Naruto ! ajouta vivement le ninja. Naruto Uzumaki !

Hinata tourna lentement les yeux vers lui et lui sourit à son tour. Naruto s'immobilisa. Eh bien ! Elle était encore plus jolie quand elle le regardait ! Akina se râcla un peu la gorge.

En effet, Hinata. Il est temps pour moi d'accomplir ma mission.

La jeune Hyûga baissa la tête, regardant ses genoux contre le sol. Son visage s'assombrit. Akina et Naruto se regardèrent, décontenancés. Qu'avait-elle donc ? La vestale ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander si tout allait bien lorsque la porte coulissa du nouveau, laissant une silhouette dans l'encadrement.

Akina tourna la tête pour voir qui venait d'ouvrir et elle se statufia. Grand, la taille élancée et robuste, une longue chevelure charbon tombait au bas de son dos et était nouée en une queue de cheval basse. Un bandeau noir entourait son front, faisant ressortir ses yeux blancs.

Le garçon de tout à l'heure… se dit Akina sans détacher son regard.

Le jeune homme avait posé directement les yeux sur elle dès qu'il était entré. Ce regard… Akina avait l'impression qu'il la traversait de toute part.

Euh… Entre donc… l'invita Hinata d'une voix encore plus basse qu'au début.

Le garçon vint s'asseoir sans un mot à côté d'elle, restant droit comme un « i », l'expression neutre et implacable. L'air beaucoup plus nerveuse, Hinata essaya de rester digne, mais ses doigts qui se tortillaient trahissaient son mal-être.

Hum… Akina, Naruto, voici mon… cousin, Neji… Neji… voici la vestale de notre pays.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le regard de craie et le regard d'eau se croisent une nouvelle fois. Neji s'inclina respectueusement devant la jeune fille.

C'est un honneur, dit-il simplement.

Sa voix était aussi posée et calme que lui. Peut-être un peu froide. Naruto ne savait trop quoi faire de son côté. Il hésitait : regarder Hinata qui était si mignonne avec cet air embarrassé ou se demander pourquoi Akina et Neji se fixaient comme ça ?

En fait… Akina est à…

Je crois qu'elle pourra me le dire d'elle-même, coupa froidement Neji.

Cette réplique-éclair jeta un terrible froid dans sa pièce. Hinata se referma sur elle-même, se recroquevillant légèrement, Akina déglutit difficilement tandis que Naruto fronçait les sourcils, l'air mauvais.

La vestale était un peu déstabilisée, ne sachant comment réagir mais le regard insistant de Neji sur elle la contraignit à parler.

Eh bien… Je suis à la recherche de mes Sept Ninjas… expliqua-t-elle. Et il semblerait que l'un d'eux soit proche d'ici, mais je n'en suis plus si sûre…

Comment cela ? demanda Neji avec impassibilité.

Ce ninja aurait un quelconque rapport avec la neige. Or, d'après ce que j'ai appris, il n'y a pas de montagne ici.

En effet…

Le silence retomba de nouveau. Il y avait quelque chose de lourd dans cette atmosphère. Ne pouvant plus la supporter, Hinata rassembla la plus grande dose de courage possible.

En attendant… Nous serions ravis de vous héberger ici, le temps que vous trouviez ce que vous cherchez… Qu'en… qu'en penses-tu, Neji ?

Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil mauvais à la jeune fille et détourna aussitôt la tête, l'air méprisant.

Ce n'est pas à moi de le décider et tu le sais, Hinata.

Et sur ces dures paroles, il se leva sans accorder un regard à qui que ce soit et sortit, refermant la porte coulissante d'un geste sec. Hinata baissa les yeux, honteuse, mais elle n'oublia pas ses convives et appela un domestique afin de leur montrer leurs chambres.

Merci, Hinata, dit Naruto avec un sourire réconfortant.

Elle lui répondit d'un faible hochement de tête et le shinobi disparut dans le couloir pour suivre Akina et le domestique. Hinata avait l'air si effondrée d'un coup… De son côté, la vestale était tout aussi intriguée. Le comportement de Neji était très curieux. Et puis, elle sentait quelque chose de particulier qui s'émanait de lui. C'était décidé, elle éluciderait ce mystère.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Opération « Rencontre avec les Hyûga » enclenchée pour plusieurs chapitres ! Oui, j'ai pas voulu faire venir le père d'Hinata, je ne l'aime pas. Ici, elle est déjà l'héritière alors que Neji…

A suivre…

VIVE LES REVIEWS ! Lol

PS : Pardonnez pour les tirets de dialogues, mais l'éditeur refuse de les mettre... Gomenasai.


	9. Confidences en duo

Ohayô ! (oui bon, je sais, c'est pour le matin, mais on s'en fiche)

Comment ça va bien, mes pitits lecteurs chéris ? Oh que oui ça va ! Je vois vos prunelles brûler d'impatience à l'idée de lire un tout nouveau chapitre ! De mon côté, ça avance très bien. Je suis actuellement sur le chapitre 30, ce qui confirme bien mes dires, on dépassera allègrement les 45 chapitres, j'espère que cette histoire ne vous lassera pas….

Encore beaucoup de reviews pour ce chapitre qui a bien plu dans l'ensemble. Je vous répond et on poursuit notre aventure !

**: Journal des reviewers :**

**Ln** : Bah, c'est rien la pub ! Faut s'entraider entre écrivains ! Et puis, si ça peut te faire encore rappliquer quelques lecteurs… Je te rassure encore, Naru est pour Hina ! Tu l'as déjà vu de toute façon. Akina… Ca va être très vite visible pour savoir avec qui elle sera, mais je ne dirai rien d'autre. Contente de voir que ma petite Hinata te plait ici, ça prouve que j'arrive à bien restituer le caractère. Toi qui veux des chap avec les Hyûga, fonce !

**Zagan** : Tiens ! Un revenant ! Lol. Ce n'est rien, je ne vais pas te crier dessus parce que tu as sauté un chap (veinard, tu en as lu deux d'affilé). J'espère que tes ennuis de boite mail ont été résolu. Pour le petit coup de foudre, je trouvais ça mimi de faire flancher Naruto en premier. Et puis, comme ici, mes persos ne se connaissent pas, je suis bien obligée d'accélérer le processus « love » entre eux, sinon, on serait pas couché !

**Renia** : Merciiiii ! Moi aussi, je suis assez contente de la rencontre avec Neji. Faut se dire qu'il est un perso assez mystérieux. Naruto, trop sage ? Attention ! N'oublions pas qu'il reste très « baka » dans le manga et anime ! Je réserve des bons passages. Sans pour autant vous faire hurler de rire, j'espère au moins vous faire sourire.

**Gaia-chan** : Terraaa ! Pourquoi avoir changé ? lol, c'est rien, je vais m'y faire ! Toi aussi, tu es une dingue de Neji ? Je l'aimeuh ! Trop fort! C'est mon préféré de tous ! Pour Hanabi… En fait, je ne lis que le manga (je télécharge des épisodes par ci par là, mais ça reste exceptionnel) et donc, je ne connais pas trop la cadette Hyûga et donc, je ne l'ai pas mise ici. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Pour savoir qui est le prochain Ninja, je dirai rien ! Tu découvriras comme tout le monde ! Na ! Merci pour les encouragements !

**Mahiro** : Raaaah ! Que de questions spoils ! Remarque, ça montre que ça vous prend aux tripes autant que ça me prend ! Je ne peux pas vraiment répondre… Pour deux Ninjas ensemble, peut-être que oui, peut-être que non (Ils nous faut 7 Ninjas et or, Naruto comporte pas mal de persos, je dois faire des selections !). Sasu et Saku, on les verra mais pas tout de suite (si je donne les numéros de chapitre, ça casse tout le suspense) et qui sont les autres Ninjas, je te dirai simplement que pour les Sept, j'ai choisi les plus utilisés pour des fics mais on verra d'autre persos du manga sans qu'ils soient pour autant Ninjas sacrés. Tu restes quand même?

**Uchiwa Didie-Chan** : Mici à toi ! (aurai-je trouvé une nouvelle fidèle ? lol)

**A tous** : Oui, Neji, il est pas gentil ! Mais qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Il est pas gentil non plus avec Hinata au début du manga, alors je fais pareil ! Mais un grand merci pour vos réactions !

Allez, la suiteuh ! Je sens qu'elle plaira pour beaucoup !

**(Pardonnez ENCORE l'absence de tirets... Je comprends pas pourquoi ça veut pas marcher... Pardon pardon! Du coup, j'ai remplacé les tirets par trois petites points "...")**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 9 : Confidences en duo_**

Akina soupira dans son bain. L'eau brûlante la détendait d'une façon prodigieuse après une telle journée de randonnée. La vapeur formait un fin voile humide sur son visage. Elle plongea la moitié de sa tête dans l'eau, faisant des bulles avec sa bouche. Elle songeait.

... Pourquoi Neji agit-il de la sorte avec Hinata ? se demanda-t-elle.

Il avait été si cassant, sa voix était devenue de fer, tranchant impitoyablement la voix déjà faible de la jeune fille. Il fallait dire qu'il avait aussi la façade extérieure qui paraissait de glace. Le regard fixe, stoïque, sans faille.

...Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, Akina perçait quelque chose derrière cet aspect. Bien qu'elle ne le connût pas, elle sentait cette étrange onde qui la poussait à en savoir plus sur lui.

On frappa à la porte.

... Tout va bien, Akina-sama ? demanda une domestique.

... Gloui ! Bloups…

La jeune fille sortit sa tête de l'eau.

... Oui, oui ! J'ai bientôt fini !

En effet, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle était là à barboter. A présent bien détendue et requinquée, la vestale se leva, se sécha et enfila un léger kimono qui l'attendait, soigneusement plié dans un coin. Il était sobre, d'un blanc ivoire accompagné d'une ceinture noire.

Akina marcha plusieurs minutes sous les porches, admirant le jardin imbibé de silence nocturne. On entendait une sérénade de grillons dans un buisson. Et avec cette douceur dans l'air, le cadre était parfait. La lune d'argent se reflétait dans l'eau de l'étang et, effleurée par une douce brise, le reflet opaque se propageait en quelques ondulations gracieuses.

... Il n'est pas très tard, je peux toujours rester un peu, se dit la vestale. Je me demande bien où est Naruto…

Elle quitta le petit chemin parqueté pour laisser ses pieds nus fouler l'herbe délicieusement tendre. Bien qu'il fasse nuit, elle était encore imprégnée de la chaleur de la journée. Akina s'assit sur un rocher près de l'eau et dessina des formes diverses à la surface du bout de l'index.

... C'est agréable… Oh ?

Face à elle, la lumière d'une pièce dans l'autre aile de la demeure avait attiré son attention. Une personne lui apparut en ombre chinoise. Akina reconnut tout de suite la silhouette :

... Neji…

Elle le vit ôter son bandeau frontal et le poser près de son matelas. Puis, il s'immobilisa quelques instants, semblant réfléchir, et finit par se lever pour se diriger vers la porte coulissante donnant sur le jardin. Quand la fenêtre de papier coulissa, deux cris de surprise retentirent dans la nuit.

... Ah !

... Hein ?

Neji se pétrifia tant il fut surpris de voir Akina dehors, à quelques mètres de lui tandis que la jeune fille restait bouche bée par ce qu'elle voyait. Une marque en forme de croix encadrée de deux traits horizontaux ornait le front du garçon.

... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Neji d'un ton un peu brusque.

... Euh… Je… Pas grand chose en fait… Je profitais du soir… répondit la vestale, un peu mal à l'aise.

Le jeune homme détourna la tête, fuyant le regard de l'adolescente qu'il sentait encore sur lui, ou plutôt sur son front. Après un silence, il tourna les talons mais la voix d'Akina l'arrêta :

... Neji !

Il s'arrêta. Il entendit ses pas légers s'enfoncer dans l'herbe et elle se mit devant lui.

... Neji… Cette marque…

Elle tendit lentement la main vers lui, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était comme aimantée, attirée contre sa volonté. La façade imperturbable du jeune Hyûga s'effrita lorsque ses yeux tiltèrent légèrement en voyant la main d'Akina s'approcher de lui. Mais il ne cilla pas, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Et, avec douceur, les fins doigts de la vestale effleurèrent la croix.

... Qu'est-ce que je fais ? se demandait-elle.

... J'ai comme un frisson… Que se passe-t-il ? se demandait-il.

Il ne se l'expliquait pas. Ces doigts qui le touchaient à peine… C'était comme un voile de soie qui le caressait.

... Quelle est cette marque ? questionna finalement Akina en rabaissant sa main, légèrement rose malgré elle.

... Ma malédiction.

Même si son visage ne montrait rien, Neji se surprit lui-même. Il n'aimait pas parler de cela alors, pourquoi avoir répondu aussi vite ?

Les yeux interrogateurs d'Akina le poussèrent à s'expliquer plus en détail.

... En fait, c'est une histoire de famille… soupira Neji en s'asseyant sur un rocher.

La jeune fille l'imita et attendit, silencieuse.

... La famille Hyûga est divisée en deux : la Sôke, branche principale, et la Bunke, branche parallèle. Seuls les membres de la Sôke peuvent hériter et sont respectés. Ceux de la Bunke leur servent de gardiens… Cette marque sur mon front, est celle infligée aux membres de la branche parallèle quand ils sont très jeunes. Par cette marque, la Sôke peut lancer des attaques sur le cerveau ou jusqu'à tuer la Bunke d'un simple signe de la main…

La vestale l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il serrait les dents et avait fermé les poings. Elle crut même déceler dans ces yeux laiteux une flamme rouge danser.

... Vint le moment de désigner l'héritier des Hyûga… poursuivit-il. En temps normal, c'était à ma cousine Hinata, seule fille de la Sôke, qui devait hériter. Mais il fut proposer que ce ne fut non pas au sang que l'on se fiât, mais à la force. Cela sous-entendait me proposer à prétendre la place d'héritier. Suite à un combat contre Hinata, je gagnai. Mais…

Il serra son poing encore plus fort.

… mais bien sûr, il était hors de question que la Bunke puisse reprendre le flambeau. Aussi, par vengeance et pour m'humilier, la Sôke m'a réduit au rang de gardien d'Hinata et a fait exécuter mon père. Depuis, ma haine envers cette branche de la famille ne connaît de limite…

Akina comprit à présent le ressentiment de Neji envers Hinata.

... Mais… Hinata n'est pas responsable… s'hasarda-t-elle timidement.

Le garçon ne répondit rien, regardant le sol.

...Voilà donc le destin qui m'a été infligé. Dès la naissance… dit-il avec amertume. On ne peut rien changer…

... Non !

Surpris, Neji tourna la tête vers Akina qui s'était levée d'un bond, l'air révolté.

... Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Moi aussi, j'ai cru que le destin était écrit par avance. Je suis née pour me sacrifier un jour, j'ai vécu avec cette idée que la fatalité pourrait faire de moi ce qu'elle voudrait, parce que c'était ainsi que les choses s'étaient faites, mais non ! On peut changer !

« C'est nous qui décidons de notre vie, pas la fatalité ! » C'étaient les paroles de Naruto qui lui avaient fait comprendre qu'un simple détail pouvait tout changer. Depuis qu'il lui avait dit cela, Akina voulait croire qu'au moment venu, elle pourrait écarter le destin et ne pas terminer comme la légende l'avait prévu. Elle voudrait continuer de vivre normalement.

... Merci, Naruto… pensa-t-elle.

Neji la regardait sans rien dire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour finalement répliquer quelque chose, mais la vestale fut plus rapide :

... Si tu n'as pas été choisi pour hériter, c'est peut-être aussi parce que tu es destiné à faire autre chose, continua-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Peut-être que cette vie de serviteur de la Sôke ne servira que pour faire un meilleur tremplin vers une autre destinée, une grande destinée.

Elle quitta un moment son expression solennelle pour un sourire amical et réconfortant.

... Et puis… S'il a été proposé de bousculer les traditions pour essayer de te faire devenir l'héritier des Hyûga, cela ne veut-il pas dire que le destin peut être modifié?

Le jeune homme affichait clairement cette fois sa stupeur. Elle avait raison. La fatalité avait détourné la tradition un cours instant en proposant de donner sa chance à la Bunke…

... Avec un tel esprit combatif, je suis sûr que vous ferez la plus grande des vestales, Akina-sama… répondit-il simplement avec une esquisse de sourire.

... Et encore plus grande si l'on me tutoie ! répondit la jeune fille avec complicité.

Il y eut un moment de silence entre eux où ils se regardaient, chacun s'était évadé dans ses pensées. L'une se disait que le sourire lui allait vraiment bien et qu'elle était persuadée que oui, il serait appelé à avoir une destinée plus digne ; l'autre se demandait quelle était cette magie qu'elle exerçait sur lui. Sa haine s'était diluée, ses espoirs renaissaient et ce, seulement grâce à quelques mots et au langage des yeux. Elle semblait tellement lui dire en cet instant. Il essaya donc de lui répondre par le même moyen.

* * *

... Ainsi donc, Neji est ton cousin…

Naruto quitta Hinata du regard quelques instants pour lever les yeux au ciel étoilé. Tous deux étaient assis sur une natte dans le pavillon du thé, d'un autre côté du jardin. Alors qu'il visitait la demeure, le jeune shinobi était tombé sur l'adolescente aux cheveux de nuit. A la voir si démoralisée, il n'avait pu se retenir d'aller la rejoindre pour lui parler. Après hésitation, Hinata avait accepté de se confier et avait proposé à Naruto de prendre un thé léger avec elle.

... Mais, il sait que son père s'était livré de lui-même pour éviter que son fils unique ne soit tué ? interrogea-t-il en posant de nouveau les yeux sur Hinata.

La jeune fille secoua tristement la tête, les yeux au sol.

... N… Non. La Sôke ne doit pas révéler ce détail… Elle veut… Elle veut que Neji vive la mort de son père comme un poids sur la conscience… Qu'il se dise que c'est de sa faute si son père est mort…

Elle mit ses bras autour d'elle, légèrement tremblante.

... Quelle cruauté… Neji doit tellement souffrir… Voilà pourquoi il me hait… Je… J'aurais voulu tout lui dire… m… mais je ne peux faire face à toute la Sôke…

Naruto la dévisageait avec compassion. La voix d'Hinata baissa encore de volume, devenant un souffle teinté de désarroi :

... J… J'aurais dû naître dans la Bunke… Je suis si faible… Je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'une héritière…

... Hé…

La jeune fille sentit une douce chaleur s'emparer de son menton. Naruto lui releva délicatement la tête et lui sourit avec douceur.

... Pour ne pas approuver la décision sadique de la Sôke et te sentir désolée pour Neji, non, tu n'es pas faible. Seuls ceux qui n'ont aucune force d'esprit soutiennent sans se poser de questions…

Le teint pâle d'Hinata venait de se colorer en une fraction de seconde en un rose soutenu, tirant sévèrement sur le rouge. Elle était si troublée qu'elle en avait le souffle coupé.

Naruto eut un sourire amusé silencieux. Elle était vraiment trop adorable ainsi rougie. Il aurait aimé dissiper les doutes et les craintes de la jeune fille en la prenant dans ses bras. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais cette envie se faisait de plus en plus pressante.

... Hinata…

Silence.

… puis-je ravoir une autre tasse ? Ce thé est délicieux.

... O… Oui, Naruto…

Il s'était ravisé. Après tout, elle était une héritière de bonne famille…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Nyaa ! Je sais je suis une sadique ! Niark ! Mais avouez : c'est mignon, non ?

Oui, j'ai aussi modifié l'histoire de Neji. C'est ça le pouvoir de la plume, on fait que qu'est ce qu'on veut ! lol. Je trouvais l'histoire du manga trop complexe et puis, j'aurai tellement aimé qu'il soit le vrai héritier du clan… Fans d'Hinata, ne me tapez pas, je disais seulement mon opinion. Reconnaissez-le : il ferai un héritier plus digne car plus fort, non ?

Ok, je sors, j'aime pas cette lueur dans vos yeux…

See you later !


	10. A la recherche de la neige

Bonsoir bonsoir !

Tout d'abord, désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster la suite avant, mais une très triste nouvelle m'est tombée dessus durant le cours de la semaine, et je n'ai pas pu continuer…

Mais je reprends ! Je ne vais point vous laisser tomber ! Je prends de plus en plus de plaisir à poursuivre « Sept Ninjas pour une Vestale ». En écrivant mes chapitres, je me demande : « Tiens ? Je me demande comment ils réagiront en lisant ça… » ou « Ahlalala ! Les amateurs de moments trognons seront contents ici » ou encore « La vache ! Je me demande si je survivrai après leurs reviews face à cela… » MDR ! Dans tous les cas, ensemble on a commencé, et ensemble on finira !

Tout de suite, le journal des reviewers !

**: Journal des reviewers :**

**Ln** : Eh eh ! Je savais que tu serais contente à ce chapitre là ! Y sont tous mignons tout plein ! Ne t'excuse pas d'être fan, je comprends ce que c'est. Naru x Hina n'est pas mon couple favori mais il est en tête des plus touchants. En ce qui concerne tes doutes, je puis t'assurer que tu fais bien d'en avoir, lol. Merci encore !

**Zagan** : Môa ? Quelque chose contre Hinata ? Strictement rien (même si la suite pourrait faire paraître le plus absolu contraire) ! C'est juste que je préfère son cousin… Mdr !

**Renia** : Whoua ! Quel enthousiasme ! Ca me touche. Eh oui ! Il semblerait qu'Akina fasse un effet certain à Neji mais seule la suite nous dira si c'est possible ou pas. Par contre, je ne comprends pas très bien ce dont tu parles avec la marque de Neji. Qu'est-ce qu'y te perturbe ? La façon dont j'ai transformé l'histoire de Neji ou la manière même dont il s'exprime ? Kiss !

**Gaia-chan** : MDR ! Carrément cracher les pâtes ? Tu as du plus pouvoir lire avec tout ça sur l'écran après… MDR ! Euh… On menace pas les auteurs, m'okay ? Lol. Parce que, vu ce que j'ai fait… Enfin, bref. Vaut mieux que je prenne une assurance. Pour le prochain Ninja à rejoindre notre Akina, c'est pour le chap suivant il me semble (elle a tellement avancé qu'elle sait plus où elle en est…)

**Mahiro** : Nyaaaaa ! Et tu veux pas que je te file le scénario tant qu'on y est ? MDR ! Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non… On est qu'au début. Ca m'énerve de pas pouvoir te répondre, parce que je sais ce que tu ressens (je suis une grande amatrice de spoiler moi aussi), mais hélas, je ne puis te répondre… Gomenasai. Oui, bon, il est vrai qu'en relisant ma phrase, je me suis mal exprimée et je m'en excuse… Ce que je voulais dire c'est que Neji à plus un aspect imposant qu'Hinata pour devenir héritier… Mais bon, ne nous brouillons pas pour cela. Ah oui, je suis ravie que tu restes !

**Uchiwa Didie-Chan** : Hihihi ! Mici ! Non, Neji ne sera pas tout de suite plus sympa avec sa cousine… Pour cela, je devrai frapper un ENORME coup. La réconciliation sera pénible, je puis l'assurer. Pour Naru et Hina, je me suis arrangée pour qu'ils aient un pitit moment à eux.

Oilà oilà ! En tout cas, j'ai bien vu une chose : z'aimez bien les moments kawaii ! Ca tombe bien, moi aussi ! Mais attention ! Comme je l'avais dit avant, ça sera de « l'amour à petit feu », faudra vous contenter pour un long moment de petites choses très timides et très chastes… Héhéhéhé…

On passe à la suite ?

(RETENEZ-MOI D'EXPLOSER CET EDITEUR QUE NOUS PROPOSE FFN QUI NE PREND PLUS LES TRAITS D'UNION EN GUISE DE TIRETS OU JE FAIS UN MALHEUR!)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Chapitre 10 : A la recherche de la neige**_

Le soleil matinal perçait au travers des fenêtres de papier et, d'une colonne lumineuse, il entra dans la chambre silencieuse et vint chauffer peu à peu la joue du visage à moitié immergé sous la couverture de son matelas.

... Gnnhum…

Akina se redressa lentement en se frottant les yeux. Elle avait bien dormi malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit où elle avait regagné ses appartements. Ses yeux d'eau encore perdus dans le brouillard du sommeil, elle s'empara de la première de ses longues tresses et commença à la défaire tout en repensant à la nuit précédente.

_« ... Il est tard, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Neji, avait-elle dit d'un sourire en s'éloignant._

_... A toi aussi, Akina-sa…_

_... Tututut ! coupa-t-elle en riant._

_... Oh… Autant pour moi, avait-il corrigé en souriant franchement. Bonne nuit, Akina._

_Après un dernier signe de la main, elle regagnait sa chambre. Elle ne s'était pas retournée une seule fois, mais elle aurait juré qu'un regard de cire était posé sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût disparu dans un couloir de la demeure. »_

A y repenser, le vrai sourire qu'il avait eu à ce moment là était très beau. Tout le masque de glace qu'il portait jusqu'alors avait fondu sous la chaleur de son expression pleine d'espoir et de légèreté.

... Aaaah… soupira-t-elle avec évasion. Je suis contente de lui avoir un peu ouvert les… Nééééééé ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, la vestale avait délaissé ses tresses et s'était emparé de son oreiller pour le serrer contre elle, le menton reposant sur le haut de la masse moelleuse.

... Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique comme ça ? s'exclama-t-elle, les joues rouges.

Elle reposa l'oreiller d'un geste brusque, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne la contamine d'un virus. La tête basse comme une enfant honteuse, la jeune fille termina de défaire ses tresses en se gardant de penser au jeune Hyûga.

Une domestique frappa doucement à la porte.

... Oui ?

... Grande vestale, êtes-vous prête ? Le petit déjeuner est bientôt servi.

... J'arrive.

L'adolescente grogna à voix basse, pestant sur la facilité à se laisser distraire. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi elle avait repensé à cette nuit-là ? Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire. Mais elle devait se l'avouer, elle avait senti ce petit elle-ne-savait quoi…

... Akina…

... Ouiii ! Pardon ! Je me dépêche ! s'écria-t-elle en se hâtant dans la panique.

Elle ouvrit d'un coup sa porte et se trouva nez à nez avec Naruto. Elle n'avait même pas reconnu sa voix.

... Oh… C'est toi.

... On dirait ! répondit le shinobi en riant. Si tu es aussi peu ponctuelle, on n'arrivera pas à battre Tsuheki.

Akina lui tira la langue avec espièglerie.

... Eh ! Et toi ? Envie d'un thé nocturne ?

Naruto se pétrifia aussitôt. Il voulut garder un air détaché et répondit qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait, mais la vestale n'était pas dupe. Elle avait bien vu son expression semblable à un voleur que l'on prenait en flagrant délit et le rouge sur ses joues le trahissait effrontément.

... Ben tiens ! nargua Akina en le regardant dans les yeux pour déceler une lueur de mensonge qui le trahirait de nouveau. Je t'ai vu en allant dans ma chambre.

Ce fut au tour du garçon d'arborer une expression triomphante. Il pointa un index taquin vers le nez d'Akina qui se mit à loucher.

... Ah ah ! Et que faisais-tu si tard dehors ?

Et paf ! Il l'avait eue. L'adolescente détourna automatiquement les yeux, de peur que son ami ne comprenne son embarras.

... Je me promenais. Bon, on va le prendre ce petit-déjeuner, ou on attend qu'ils envoient la brigade spéciale pour nous chercher ?

Naruto approuva d'un rire et tout deux se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Hinata et Neji qui les attendaient. Ils s'excusèrent de leur retard et prirent place. Misochiro (soupe de haricots), chawamushi (flan cuit à l'eau), quelques morceaux de poisson salé, grillé ou sec et kamaboko (tranche de pâté de poisson) composaient leur repas du matin et il était tout simplement délicieux.

... Quel… Quel est votre programme de la journée ? demanda Hinata.

... Eh bien… Je dois trouver le prochain Ninja sacré…

... Et cette histoire de neige, vous avez trouvé ? questionna Neji en regardant Naruto et Akina.

Les deux jeunes gens secouèrent tristement la tête. A vrai dire, ils n'y avaient pas vraiment songé, mais ils étaient bien décidés à le trouver, ce shinobi !

Plus tard, une fois préparés, Akina et Naruto quittèrent le manoir Hyûga et se posèrent dans un coin tranquille afin de réfléchir.

... Récapitulons : notre indice était « Neige ». Or, il n'y a pas de montagne avant des centaines de kilomètres. Et pourtant, le bracelet ne peut repérer de Ninja que dans un périmètre de quelques kilomètres. Deux au grand maximum, je crois… résuma Akina.

... Conclusion : soit le bracelet a des défaillances, soit la neige désignée n'est pas celle que l'on croit…

La vestale réfléchit.

... Hum… Il est impossible que ce soit à cause du bracelet. La seconde hypothèse est donc plus plausible…

Ils soupirèrent de déception. Ca ne les avançait guère. Qu'est-ce que le mot « neige » pouvait-il désigner d'autre ? Ils s'enfoncèrent tous les deux dans une profonde réflexion silencieuse. Akina regardait son bijou d'un air maussade. La lumière était bien atténuée, mais elle était toujours là.

Une vieille femme, un panier d'osier sous le bras passa près d'eux et intriguée, elle s'approcha. En voyant Akina, elle s'inclina bien bas malgré son âge avancé.

... Pardonnez-moi, jeune demoiselle… Ce tatouage sur votre cou… Seriez-vous…

La vestale posant sa main sur son cou. Décidément, ce tatouage, elle devrait s'arranger pour le camoufler.

... Oui, je suis la vestale du Pays du Feu.

... C'est un honneur… répondit la vieille femme. Vous semblez perdue, noble vestale. Peut-être puis-je vous aider ?

En fait, nous cherchons un endroit en rapport avec la neige… hésita la jeune fille, consciente que sa phrase était étrange.

... La neige ?

Un sourire encadré de rides illumina le visage de l'aïeule.

... On dit que derrière cette forêt et par delà un gouffre, il y aurait une caverne où un homme manipule les éléments froids comme la glace ou la neige. Je ne sais pas si…

Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

... Où ? Où ? C'est loin ?

Ce sentier et deux heures de route devraient vous suffire.

Akina et son Ninja échangèrent un regard plein d'espoir. Tout n'était pas perdu. Ils remercièrent chaudement la vieille femme et, sans perdre une nouvelle seconde, ils partirent aussitôt à grands bonds. L'ancêtre les regarda s'éloigner, transformant son vieux sourire bienveillant en un rictus malfaisant.

... Adieux, grande vestale…

Sur ce, elle se volatilisa d'un saut furtif.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Oh oh! Ca sent le grabuge par là! Que va-t-il donc se passer? Qui est cette vielle femme qui n'a pas les faculté physique d'une vieille? Vous le saurez dans d'autres chapitres!

... (temps de réflexion)

Euh... En fait, je me rends compte que là, j'ai tapé 31 chapitres, et que pas un n'expliquera qui est cette femme... MDR! Faufra que j'y remédie! A la prochaine!


	11. Yuki no hitomi

C'est encore moi !

En ce moment, je trainasse sur le chap 32… Une petite baisse de régime que je pense corriger bien rapidement. Faut dire qu'en ce moment, je suis en plein téléchargement de la série « Fullmoon Wo Sagashite », ce qui met mes nerfs et ma patience à rude épreuve… Bref, là n'est point la question.

Je vois que tout le monde essaye de faire ses petites hypothèses quant à la suite. Ca fait plaisir ! Et je peux dire que nombreux ont déjà deviné quelques pitites choses… Héhéhéhé !

Allez, le journal !

**: Journal des reviewers :**

**Ln** : Attends avant de lâcher ton idée ! Ce chapitre te dissuadera peut-être ! Je peux faire ressuciter des morts du mangas dans ma fic, mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore exploité. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Renia** : Ah ah ! Merci ! Ca fait plaisir de voir que ça plait autant ! En effet, y'a encore du boulot. Je ne sais pas si je dépasserai les 50 chap… On verra par la suite !

**Gaia-chan** : Tu seras servie ! Héhéhé… Mais faudra être patiente ! Déjà que là, je pense que tu vas bien aimer ce chapitre là. Tu aurais donc résolu l'énigme ? Bravo ! Tu vas pouvoir confirmer ou infirmer tes hypothèses ici. En fait, la vieille… On sait pas qui elle est, mais on se doute pour qui elle travaille… Mais ce mystère sera totalement levé un jour. lol

**Mahiro** : Et oui, je suis une sadique dans l'âme ! Niark ! Deux chap par semaine ? Ca serait possible, mais je tiens à garder un certain écart entre ce que vous lisez et ce que je tape (bon, là, on est 20 chap d'écart, mais je préfère ne pas me laisser distancer). Pour l' »énorme coup », je dirai que ça fera mal… Et en particulier pour un reviewer, mais je ne m'étendrai point plus, vous le verrez bien assez tôt.

**Uchiwa Didie-Chan** : Aaaah… Ca, tu vas très vite t'en douter ! Mais nan, t'es pas agaçante ! Au contraire, vous voir me poser des questions, ça montre que ça vous intéresse !

**Zagan** : Moi aussi, j'adore cette partie de ping-pong répliques. Ca fait très protecteur l'un comme pour l'autre. Et pour la vieille, je m'arrangerai pour qu'on finisse par le savoir. Merci encore !

**Cassy-chan** : Tiens ? Une quasi jumelle de pseudo ! Les grands esprits se rencontrent ! Comment cela « tu me retiens » ? J'ai fait quelque chose de pas bien ? OO' c'est pas moi, c'est lui ! Lol. Contente de voir que tu aimes !

**Blublu le plopinounet** : Whouaaa… J'ai trouvé quelqu'un encore plus pointilleux que moi ! Mdr ! Alors, avant de commencer à réponse à mes mauvais points, merci pour les points positifs que tu attribues à mon histoire. Bien. Pour commencer, l'histoire qui est compliquée… Ca me parait pas si complexe que ça, vu que j'essaie de mettre un max d'explications, et puis, à part toi, personne ne m'a fait cette remarque. Atention ! Akina n'a pas choisi de porter le démon, elle a été désignée. C'est imposé, mais elle accepte. Pour cette histoire de kilométrage, c'est de ma faute. Je me soucie plus des détails sur l'histoire et les persos que les détails « physiques ». Lol. Enfin, pour le bracelet, certes il peut détecter dans un rayon de 2 kilomètres, mais il ne peut aussi se manifester qu'à un moment où le ninja n'est qu'à 2 mètres d'Akina (voir le cas de Naruto). Voilà ! Mici quand même d'être passé !

Fiuuuuu… Ca fait des gens à répondre ! Mais bon, ce sont les « alléluia » de la célébrité ! MDR ! Mais nan, j'ai pas le melon… juste une pastèque ! Lol. Okay, okay, je vous mets la suite ! Si on peut même plus délirer…

PS : Dites, pourquoi y'a toujours pas de tirets... TT'

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 11 : Yuki no hitomi_**

... C'est super ! Cet homme dont elle nous a parlé est sûrement le Ninja que nous cherchons ! s'exclama Akina avec joie.

... Hum…

... Naruto ?

Son compagnon de voyage semblait soucieux. Il regardait droit devant lui, les sourcils froncés. Oui, quelque chose le tourmentait. Il songeait. La veille, quand lui et Akina étaient arrivés au village, personne, pas même les Hyûga ne leur avaient mentionné cette histoire de grotte et d'homme aux pouvoirs spéciaux.

... Et pourtant, voilà que le plus heureux des hasards nous fait rencontrer cette femme alors que nous étions dans le brouillard… se dit-il.

... Allô ? Narutooo ! appelait la vestale avant d'éclater de rire. C'est Hinata qui te monopolise toute l'attention ou quoi ?

... Hein ? Quoi ? D'où que tu penses ça ? répliqua le jeune homme en sortant de ses pensées.

... Ah ah ah ! Du calme, je plaisantais ! Tu as l'air préoccupé.

Le garçon hocha la tête, l'air grave.

... Ca ne te paraît pas étrange ? Trop simple ?

... Quoi donc ?

... Ben… ça ! Personne avant cette femme ne semblait avoir entendu parler de cette histoire d'homme qui manipule la neige…

La vestale fronça les sourcils à son tour. Naruto n'avait pas tort. Mais il y avait encore plus préoccupant. L'histoire des vestales des différents pays ninjas n'était pas répandue à tout le monde. Seuls les dirigeants, les familles puissantes, et les ninjas de niveau supérieur étaient au courant et cela, bien entendu, restait dans le plus grand secret.

... Or, cette femme était habillée pauvrement… pensa Akina.

... Toi aussi, tu commences à douter, hein ?

L'air inquiet de son amie répondit à lui seul.

... On irait tout droit dans un piège alors ? en conclut-elle. Mais… et si c'était vrai pourtant ? C'est notre seule chance.

... C'est risqué, la prévint Naruto. Ouvrons l'œil.

Akina opina de la tête et reporta son attention sur les arbres qui se présentait à elle. Plus tard, ils aperçurent tous les deux le bout de la forêt. La vestale entama le dernier saut vers la dernière branche mais elle s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elle fonçait droit sur un…

... Serpeeeent !

Elle dévia sa trajectoire comme elle le put pour éviter de se faire mordre si elle avait le malheur d'atterrir trop près du reptile, en s'accrochant à une branche au-dessus d'elle et se rétablir debout sur celle-ci. Hélas, la forêt était encore brillante de rosée du matin. Sa main glissa et la jeune fille entama un plongeon dans le vide.

... Kyaaaaaa !

... Akina !

Tout se passa très vite. L'adolescente ne vit rien de ce qu'il arriva car elle avait fermé les yeux, attendant qu'elle ne se brise la nuque contre le sol. Elle ne perçut qu'une furtive présence passer à côté d'elle et l'attraper au vol. L'impact fut tout de même douloureux.

... AOUCH ! s'écrièrent les deux jeunes gens d'une plainte commune.

Elle était encore vivante. Akina ouvrit lentement les paupières, ne devinant rien de cette surface étrange qui avait amorti sa chute. Elle ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits.

... Naruto !

... Daaaah… gémit le garçon, des spirales dans les yeux. Un N… Ninja sacré doit… protéger sa vestale… même si ça signifie lui servir d'amortisseurs… Aaaah… Ca v…

Et pouf, sa tête retomba par terre. Il était complètement sonné. La jeune fille s'en voulut d'avoir assommé son ami. Elle roula sur le côté pour descendre du ventre de Naruto et vit à un mètre d'eux un pont de bois branlant, suspendu au dessus d'un gouffre qui paraissait sans fond. Si Naruto avait mal calculé sa trajectoire de réception, ils seraient tombés dans le ravin.

... Le voilà, ce fameux pont… Mais ?

Le bracelet clignotait d'une lumière un peu plus forte. Le Ninja sacré n'était pas loin ! Akina jeta un œil à Naruto. Que faire ? Si elle attendait, elle risquait de perdre le Ninja, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser son compagnon inconscient, il pouvait faire une cible trop facile.

... Déjà, s'assurer de la solidité… se dit-elle.

Elle se redressa mais dès qu'elle prit appui sur son pied droit, une douleur fulgurante paralysa son geste.

... Aïe !

Le mal fut tel qu'elle eut l'impression que son cerveau s'était engourdi d'un seul coup. Sa vue se brouilla en un instant. D'instinct, Akina tendit la main en avant pour se rattraper au cordage du pont qui était juste à sa portée. Alors qu'elle se laissait partir vers l'avant, elle ne sentit pas la présence qui était toute proche d'elle.

... Akina !

La vestale sentit sa taille se faire ceinturer d'un geste sûr. Elle recula d'un pas, on l'attirait vers l'arrière. Puis, une chaleur se diffusait dans tout son dos. La jeune fille secoua la tête de manière à retrouver ses esprits et tourna la tête de côté pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Son sang s'arrêta de couler.

... N… Neji ?

Le jeune Hyûga gardait ses bras autour de sa taille, s'assurant qu'Akina était plus proche de son corps que du ravin. Il devait sortir d'une longue course, l'adolescente sentait sa respiration rapide et un peu saccadée dans son cou, ce qui eut le don de produire un long fourmillement troublé dans ses entrailles.

... Appuie-toi sur moi, dit Neji en passant un bras d'Akina autour de ses épaules.

... Merci, mais… Pourquoi…

... Regarde.

Il saisit un caillou et le lança sur le pont. Cependant, au lieu de rebondir sur les planches fragiles et grinçantes, l'édifice disparut et le caillou tomba dans le vide. La vestale écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

... Une illusion…

... Exact. Je voulais vous aider, toi et Naruto. Et puis, quand j'ai vu que vous vous dirigiez vers ce ravin, je me suis précipité en espérant que Naruto le voit. Hélas, il aurait préféré aller jusqu'au bout sans réfléchir…

Il fit asseoir Akina sur un rocher pour lui faire reposer sa cheville.

... D'un côté, votre accident m'a permis de gagner du temps… ajouta le garçon en s'agenouillant devant elle.

... Comment as-tu fait pour savoir où nous étions ?

Neji esquissa un sourire.

... Grâce à mes yeux. Ils me permettent de voir dans un rayon d'un kilomètre, à 360° et de voir au travers de n'importe quoi. Byakugan !

Akina fut stupéfaite de voir les veines ressortir autour des yeux du jeune homme. Celui-ci regarda au niveau du pied de la vestale.

... Ce n'est rien, juste une foulure, annonça-t-il en relevant les yeux vers elle. Qu'y a-t-il ?

La blessée avait les yeux ronds, figés sur son poignet, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Sur le bracelet de perles de nacres, « Neige » était parfaitement lisible. Le kanji noir clignotait en surbrillance alors que tout le bijou était entouré de lumière.

... Neji… C'est toi… murmura la vestale en le regardant.

... Moi ? Quoi ?

... La « neige »… C'était toi qui étais désigné.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il ne voyait pas le rapport entre lui et la neige.

... Ah oui ? Sûrement à cause de mon caractère froid… lâcha-t-il, amer.

... Non… Tes yeux. Ce sont tes yeux blancs. Tes yeux de neige…

Cela coïncidait. Si le symbole n'apparaissait que lorsque le Ninja utilisait son pouvoir spécial, alors c'était bien Neji. Quelle idiote ! Elle aurait du faire le rapprochement tout de suite.

Le garçon la dévisageait avec surprise puis elle se mit à rire.

... J'ignorais que la magie de mon bracelet était capable de faire de si jolies métaphores ! plaisanta-t-elle avant de devenir plus sérieuse. Neji ! Voilà ton passe pour quitter ta vie de serviteur. Tu es l'un des Sept ! Un des Ninjas les plus puissants !

Face à l'expression impassible de son interlocuteur, Akina se rendit compte qu'elle s'emballait un peu rapidement. A croire que ce survolté de Naruto avait déteint sur elle… La jeune fille se calma aussitôt, baissant les yeux comme une enfant.

... Enfin… Je veux dire…

Elle n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase que Neji s'était redressé et l'avait soulevée pour la porter dans ses bras. Akina ne put s'empêcher de rougir effroyablement. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans un état pareil dès qu'il la touchait ?

... Allons soigner ta cheville.

... Et Naruto ?

Sans un mot, Neji se retourna vers Naruto, il l'avait oublié apparemment. Il s'approcha et lui donna un léger coup. Grognant de mauvaise humeur, le shinobi se redressa en époussetant ses vêtements et laissa transparaître sa surprise en voyant son amie morte d'embarras dans les bras de leur hôte.

... Akina ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et… Neji ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fait dans tes bras ?

... Elle s'est foulée la cheville, imbécile, répliqua le garçon d'un ton sec. Alors, tu viens ? Nous rentrons.

Naruto marmonna à voix basse des choses que la vestale ne comprit pas, mais à en juger l'expression colérique de son ami, cela ne devait pas être très aimable pour Neji. Il continua de bougonner mais ne broncha pas pour retourner au manoir.

Akina était perplexe. Elle avait trouvé un nouveau Ninja, elle devrait être folle de joie, mais l'atmosphère quelque peu tendue qu'elle percevait entre Neji et Naruto avait refroidi sa bonne humeur.

... D'un côté, on est bien là. Neji est très fort… Nééééé ? Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser, moi ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tadaaaaaaaaaaam! Bravo à tous ceux et celles qui avaient déjà percé le mystère de cette fameuse "Neige"! C'était gros comme une maison, je sais, mais il restera des petits détails que vous ne parviendrez pas à deviner plus tard... Je saurai corser l'affaire! Voilà! En espérant que ça vous a plu!


	12. La décision

Hello, you !

Les choses se précisent, se forment, on commence à entrevoir des petites situations entre certains personnages. Ca sera long, mais ça sera kawaii et, je l'espère, crédible. Vous allez rire, mais je prends plus de temps à vous répondre qu'à taper mes chapitres… MDR ! Faut dire qu'avoir entre 5 et 8 reviews par chapitre, c'est mieux que je ne l'aurai espérer pour une fic qui ne traite pas exactement de l'histoire de Naruto. Je suis épatée !

Merci à tous et à toutes qui m'êtes fidèles ! Je vous nems ! Euh… Je vous n'aime !

**: Journal des reviewers :**

**Ln** : MDR ! Neji, sur son beau destrier noir (oui noir, parce que s'il était blanc, on verrai plus Neji avec ses yeux… Lol !) Je lui donne le beau rôle, certes, mais par moment, Naruto cassera cette image avec une manière assez particulière, tu verras bien. La suite, la voilà !

**Renia** : Neji ? Profiteur ? Nooooooooooon… Juste consciencieux ! MDR ! Je ne sais pas si je vais atteindre les 50 chap, mais y'a de forte chances pour ! Là, je suis dans le chap 34 il me semble (et celui là, il est à la fois tordant et super kawaii). Merci toi !

**Gaia-chan** : Aaaaaah ! Gaia-chan qui agonise ! Akinaaaaaaaa !  
_Akina_ : C'est moi.  
_Moi _: Sauve ma revieweuse !  
_Akina_ : Peux pas, sinon, je dévoile des sceaux que tu m'as inventé.  
_Moi_ : Ah oui… Bon euh… Gaia, meurs pas de suite ! Pitié ! çç Surtout que t'étais toute joyeuse y'a quelques secondes ! Meurs point ! Vite, un nouveau chapitre pour te réanimer !

**Mahiro** : Youhouuuuu ! Merci, Mahiro ! Pour le bracelet, il ne réagit que suand le Ninja n'utilise son pouvoir spécial, mais nous verrons qu'il y aura des petites variantes. Mais sinon, tu as compris ! Le symbole n'apparaît qu'à ce moment. Ralalalala !Tu veux vraiment savoir, hein ? Ben lis vite ce chap, tu seras fixé ! lol

**Uchiwa Didie-Chan** : Pour le chiffre de Neji, tu le sauras dan ce chap. S'ils vont finir ensemble… Je laisse deviner…  
(_Neji_ : Arrête de faire ton style, tu avais plannifié ça dès le départ !  
_Moi_ : Ouais ! Et fière de l'avoir fait !  
_Neji_ : Pfff…  
_Moi_ : Ben quoi ? Elle te plait pas, Akina ?  
_Neji_ : … ¤ rouge ¤)  
Je vois que l'on a une fan de Chouchou. Faudrais que je le regarde, ce film… Kiss !

**Zagan** : Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à faire mieux… lol. Les couples sont très prévisibles, les Ninjas aussi (les indices laissés sur le bracelet peuvent suffirent à eux seuls), mais je garde certains points secrets et il vous faudra un peu d'astuce pour les deviner ! C'est vrai que j'aurais du utiliser « Genjutsu », mais j'avoue que sur le coup, ça ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit. D'un côté, Akina n'est pas une kunoichi, alors, le fait qu'elle n'utilise pas un terme technique peu encore passer… Eh eh ! En ce qui concerne Akina et Neji, je réserve encore des petits passages de temps à autre… Kiss !

**Cassy-chan** : Ooooh ? Tu t'appelles vraiment Cassy ? Trop beauuuu ! Moi, j'avais en fait pris le diminutif de « Cassandra », mon prénom féminin préféré ! Quel bon goût ont eu tes parents ! En fait, personne n'aurait pu se douter que c'était Neji… MDR ! Tu es très forte ! Kiss !

**Lirael** : Et encore un(e) nouveau(elle) dans la bande ! Prends un siège et fais comme chez toi ! Lol. Contente de voir que l'histoire te plait ! Hinata, on l'entrevoit ici, mais on la verra plus dans le chap suivant, un peu de patience ! A la prochaine peut-être !

PS : Donnez-moi un "T"! Donnez-moi un"I"! Donnez-moi un"R"!Donnez-moi un"E"!Donnez-moi un"T"! Donnez-moi des "TIRETS" Oui! Les tirets sont revenus... uniquement pour les passages en italique... POURQUOI CA MARCHE PAS AVEC LE TEXTE SIMPLE?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 12 : La décision_**

Assise sur le rebord d'une marche, sa cheville bandée se balançant au dessus de l'herbe du jardin du manoir Hyûga, Akina regardait le vent détacher quelques pétales de fleurs de cerisier d'une brise légère. Les particules rose pâle s'envolaient de quelques mètres avant de tomber sur la surface de l'étang, comme de délicats flocons.

Flocons… Neige… Neji… L'association d'idée fut rapide à effectuer pour la jeune fille.

« - _N… Neji ? Que… Oh ! Akina ! Que… Que t'est-t-il arrivée ?_

_- Ce n'est qu'une cheville foulée, avait répliqué le jeune homme avec froideur. Au lieu de rester là à rien faire, va chercher ton onguent spécial._

_Pendant que la jeune fille aux yeux blancs s'éloignait dans un couloir après avoir bafouillé des excuses confuses, une même pensée avait traversé l'esprit de Naruto et d'Akina :_

_- Ils ne se sont pas parlé…_

_Neji avait déposé la vestale sur une natte et s'était lui-même chargé de passer la pommade apaisante sur sa cheville endolorie. Posté dans un coin, Naruto jetait des coups d'oeils mi-méfiants, mi-énervés au jeune Hyûga._

_- En tout cas, je suis désolé, Akina… avait-il marmonné en passant la main dans sa touffe blonde._

_- Ce n'est…_

_- Tu peux, avait coupé Neji sans le regarder. Non seulement, elle va être retardée dans sa quête déjà pressante, mais en plus, tu l'as guidée délibérément dans un piège mortel._

_Naruto serrait le poing, le regard noir._

_- Non, c'est moi qui ai voulu continuer, était intervenue la vestale, sentant la tension monter à une allure dingue._

_- Peut-être, mais en tant qu'un de tes protecteurs, il aurait du refuser !_

_Le shinobi s'était levé d'un bond, le poing menaçant._

_- Tu parles ! Et toi qui es censé protéger Hinata, à voir ton regard quand elle est là, on se demande si tu n'aurais pas plutôt envie de la tuer !_

_Akina fermait les yeux, les traits contractés par une grimace. Aïe. Naruto avait, encore une fois, trop parlé. Elle avait suffisamment discuté avec Neji pour savoir qu'il était trop tôt pour lui avant d'essayer de parler avec sa cousine… Ce qu'elle redoutait était arrivé, elle entendit la voix du jeune homme éclater comme un feu d'artifice :_

_- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens !_

_Quand l'adolescente avait rouvert les yeux, le garçon aux yeux de neige avait disparu. Il n'était plus là, mais son ressentiment était encore palpable dans cette atmosphère électrifiée. Lui aussi furieux, Naruto sortit, soufflant un « Excuse-moi » à son amie…_ »

...Pfff… Que de tension… soupira la vestale en s'allongeant sur le dos, sa tête posée sur le parquet, les yeux clos.

D'un côté, elle ne saisissait pourquoi Neji s'était emporté si vite. L'important, c'était qu'ils s'en soient sortis sans trop de bobos, non ? Ils étaient encore vivants, c'était le plus important.

Un autre détail effleura les pensées vagabondes de la jeune fille. Neji était le Ninja qu'elle cherchait, mais depuis leur retour au manoir, il n'avait rien dit sur ce sujet. Il l'évitait ? Peut-être ne voulait-il tout simplement pas accepter ce destin qui venait brutalement de lui tomber dessus. Akina le comprenait. Apprendre subitement que l'on a pour rôle de protéger jusqu'à la mort une fille que l'on connaît à peine, qui aurait répondu de suite ?

L'adolescente eut un sourire amusé.

...A part Naruto, bien sûr…

...A part Naruto quoi ? répéta une voix au-dessus d'elle.

La vestale ouvrit les paupières, découvrant à l'envers le visage de Neji qui la regardait d'un air plus calme qu'il y avait deux heures.

...Neji ? Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-elle en se remettant assise.

...C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait demander… Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

Un sourire de gêne s'installa sur son visage.

...Le jardin du manoir est splendide, mais à la longue, j'avoue que…

...J'aimerais que l'on discute.

Akina se tut aussitôt. Il avait planté son regard dans le sien, insistant silencieusement pour qu'elle accepte sa proposition. Sa voix n'était pas froide, juste teintée d'une volonté farouche.

...Euh… Bien sûr… répondit l'adolescente.

Elle posa une main sur son sternum. Pourquoi son cœur s'était-il emballé d'un seul coup ? Elle respira profondément pour se calmer.

Le jeune homme regarda de chaque côté, vérifiant que personne n'était à proximité.

...Pas ici. Allons ailleurs.

Sur ce, il saisit délicatement la convalescente dans ses bras et d'un saut ample, il bondit sur le toit du manoir. Il déposa sa « passagère » et s'assit à ses côtés, le regard sur l'horizon.

...Je viens souvent ici pour réfléchir, être au calme.

Et le silence s'installa. Akina n'osait pas le briser, de peur de casser l'élan de Neji. Alors elle regarda aussi le lointain, attendant que son hôte n'entame la conversation.

Plusieurs minutes après, il prit une inspiration.

...Désolé pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure…

La vestale se tourna vers lui, un sourire compatissant sur les lèvres.

...Je comprends. Naruto ne peut pas savoir ce que tu as vécu, mais il ne disait pas cela méchamment. Il aime bien Hinata, je crois.

Neji détourna la tête, baissant les yeux sur les tuiles du toit. Pourquoi avait-il soudain plus de mal à trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il avait à lui dire ? C'était comme si sa raison s'embrumait. Ses idées devenaient confuses, les mots mettaient plus de temps à lui parvenir au cerveau.

...J'ai décidé… poursuivit-il en essayant de garder son air assuré. J'ai décidé de te suivre. Je veux être un de tes Ninjas sacrés…

Son interlocutrice ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Il voulait ! Il l'accompagnerait ! Il resterait à ses côtés ! Sa joie et son soulagement envahissaient son être. Elle voulut lui dire à quel point elle était contente mais le jeune Hyûga ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

... … pour te protéger. L'imprudence de Naruto aurait pu te coûter la vie. Quand j'ai vu que tu allais tomber dans le vide, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour.

Akina ne bougeait plus, et rien ne s'arrangea lorsque Neji la regarda dans les yeux, une lueur pénétrante dans le reflet perle de ses iris.

...Je te protègerai, Akina, lâcha-t-il. J'ai eu peur.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Oui… Elle lisait… la peur ? La peur dans ce regard qu'elle ne connaissait que sans faille ? Il avait craint pour sa vie. Ca paraissait si irréel.

Il n'en revenait pas. C'était sorti tout seul. Il ne pouvait cependant pas se mentir et se dire que c'était faux. Même s'il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi, oui, c'était vrai, il avait eu peur.

Il fuyait maintenant son regard. Pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, il se sentait vulnérable. Il cligna des yeux lorsqu'il sentit une chaleur entourer un de ses poings. Il se tourna vers elle.

...Avec toi à mes côtés, je suis certaine d'être en sécurité… dit-elle simplement en lui souriant.

Il lui sourit à son tour. Comment faisait-elle ? Elle avait réussi à atténuer sa haine envers sa famille, à changer sa vision de la vie et du futur et surtout, chose qu'il reconnaissait ne plus faire depuis des années : sourire. Le destin, celui à qui croyait être condamné, servir les Hyûga, n'était pas le bon. Son futur, il le voyait avec Akina, prêt à la protéger de tout.

Les deux jeunes gens se quittèrent des yeux pour profiter du soleil couchant. La vestale, trop absorbée par le spectacle et sa main sur celle de Neji qui semblait se réchauffer peu à peu, ne vit pas un chiffre se dessiner au dos de la perle « Neige ».

Le chiffre « 1 »…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Eh oui! Comme tout le monde l'avait deviné, c'est Neji le numbre one! Nyooooooooouuuuu! Ca promet!

Kiss à tous!


	13. Etincelle sentimentale, flammes mortelle...

**: Journal des reviewers :**

**Ln** : Fan de Neji poweeeeeeeeer ! Nyaaaa… Je l'aime trop, celui-là ! ¤ç¤ Dis, Ln, tu sais que je t'adore ? Mais quand je dis « adore », c'est vraiment beaucoup beaucoup, hein ? Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça, ça sent l'embrouille ?

**Renia** : Pour les futurs Ninjas sacrés, voir la réponse de Mahiro. (plus bas) Quant à Akina et Neji, ça me parait très éloquent… MDR ! La suite, la voici !

**Mahiro** : Mwaaaaah ! Plus ça va, plus j'ai le droit à tes questions ! MDR ! Bon, on va essayer de répondre :  
Dès ce chapitre.  
Nan.  
Aucun clash entre Hinata et Neji. Mais comme je le disais, la réconciliation sera douloureuse. Mais ça, c'est pour le chap suivant.  
Je dirai seulement Sasuke et Sakura les autres, mystère…  
Actuellement, non, mais je le ferai quand le personnage concerné réapparaîtra. (carrément à la fin, je pense…)  
Combien de chap ? J'en sais rien. Je fais en allant. Mais j'essaierai de faire moins de 60… Pourquoi ? Ca te gave déjà ? Lol  
Je vais essayer de m'activer.  
Ca, ça ne tient pas à moi. (eh oui, ça fait sale gosse… MDRRR !)

**Uchiwa Didie-Chan** : Bravo Didie ! C'était aussi très prévisible... lol. Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes toujours autant ! Kiss !

**Zagan** : La confrontation, on va l'avoir d'office ! Tention, ça va faire mal ! C'est chou, hein ? ¤ yeux chibi avec des étoiles ¤ Et j'en réserve encore !

**Arminas** : Je sais que ça se ralenti, mais au moment où j'ai écris ce chap, je me cherchais encore un peu. Là, on va avoir du rebondissement ! Pour le perso principal, je dirai Akina. La pluplart des choses sont vues selon son point de vue à elle, mais je fais de mon mieux pour jongler avec tous les persos (là où j'en suis, ils sont 5 Ninjas… C'est chaud pour tous les faire parler !)

Juste… Me tuez pas… Explication à la fin du chap…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Chapitre 13 : Etincelle sentimentale, flammes mortelles, brasier douloureux**_

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une semaine à Akina pour se remettre de sa blessure. Entre les séances de massage de sa cheville avec l'onguent miracle d'Hinata, Naruto qui restait souvent avec elle pour la distraire avec des métamorphoses loufoques (celle de Kakashi en bunny-boy avait eu la palme d'or) et surtout, la pensée de savoir que Neji l'accompagnerait dans son périple l'aidaient à guérir plus vite. La vestale ne savait comment expliquer, mais elle était franchement contente de savoir que le jeune Hyûga faisait partie des Sept.

...Au fond, je crois que je l'espérais…

Elle avait fini par le reconnaître. En aussi peu de temps, elle avait réussi à faire naître une sorte d'attachement envers lui. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas trop. Peut-être que son histoire l'avait touchée et, qu'en tant que vierge sacrée du pays prête à aider son peuple, elle voulait le secourir lui aussi. Elle voulait effacer cette ombre noire qu'elle avait l'impression de voir onduler autour de lui comme une mauvaise aura.

...Bonjour.

La jeune fille leva les yeux de son livre.

...Oh, bonjour Neji.

Lui aussi était souvent venu lui tenir compagnie pendant sa convalescence. Parfois, ils restaient tous les deux sans rien se dire, mais cela leur suffisait. Ils communiquaient à leur façon.

...Ta cheville se remet bien, nous pourrons bientôt partir.

...Ta… Ta famille est d'accord pour te laisser partir avec moi ? hésita Akina.

Neji détourna la tête.

...Ils rechignent. Je suis censé rester auprès d'Hinata… mais nous avons le sens de l'honneur. La Sôke sait que le pays est en danger et que tu as besoin de ma présence pour t'aider. Il n'y a donc pas de problème, je te suivrai comme je l'avais décidé.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

...Et puis… Je préfère veiller sur toi que sur une membre de la Sôke. Des serviteurs, elle pourra s'en trouver une flopée. Toi, tu n'as que sept ninjas.

Il avait dit cela avec un mépris colorié de dédain, l'expression tendue et le regard glacial. Le visage de son interlocutrice s'affaissa. D'un côté, ses paroles lui avaient fait plaisir, mais de l'autre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Hinata et à son regard mélancolique. A force de la côtoyer, Akina ne se résolvait pas à voir en cette adolescente timide et renfermée un cruel Hyûga de la Sôke que le jeune homme lui avait décrit si souvent. Bien au contraire, elle semblait souffrir plus qu'autre chose.

* * *

...Hinata… Tu dois lui dire ! 

...Tu… Tu… crois, Naruto ?

Le shinobi encouragea la jeune fille au regard laiteux d'un sourire confiant.

...Bien sûr. La situation devient trop dure pour toi. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour vivre jusqu'ici avec le poids de la haine de Neji sur toi à cause de la mort de son père. La vérité doit éclater surtout pour lui, mais aussi pour toi.

Hinata baissa les yeux pour réfléchir. Il avait raison. Neji vivait depuis des années dans le mensonge. Son père n'était pas mort à cause de lui et de sa victoire contre elle, mais pour lui.

« _...Mon fils est fort. Je veux qu'il accomplisse le destin qui est le sien. Laissez-le vivre, prenez ma vie_ »

C'était ce qu'il avait dit. Et puis, Neji et Hinata étaient dans la même famille, le même sang coulait en eux. Elle ne supportait plus de le voir aussi haineux et plein de rancœur. Mais… La Sôke était derrière. Et si elle avait le malheur de révéler ce secret ? Comment cela se finirait-t-il ? Trouverait-elle le courage ?

Naruto comprit l'éclat de panique qui avait traversé le visage de l'adolescente.

...Tête haute, dit-il avec douceur en lui relevant le menton. Je sais qui tu peux puiser cette force et ce courage.

Hinata croisa le regard azur du ninja. La détermination et le dynamisme qu'il avait naturellement en lui lui rendaient l'espoir. Qu'elle aurait aimé être aussi à l'aise que lui. Mais elle lui montrerait qu'elle était capable.

...Demain avant de partir, je lui dirai. Qu'il parte en paix avec lui-même.

Le garçon agrandit son sourire. Sa première parole sans hésitation, sans le regard fuyant. Sa voix était résolue, ses yeux déterminés. Le courage lui allait vraiment bien…

Demain… C'est vrai. Akina, Neji et lui repartiraient, direction le nord du pays. Leur quête reprendrait, pour ne se finir que dans trois mois… si tout se passait bien.

...Na…ru… to…

Hinata se demanda comment elle avait encore trouvé le courage de souffler le prénom du jeune homme qui venait de la prendre dans ses bras. Il n'avait rien dit. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées quand, tout d'un coup, il s'était redressé pour se mettre à genoux et s'approcher de la jeune fille.

Elle était pétrifiée, mais elle n'avait pas peur. La chaleur du corps contre le sien dégageait cette force réconfortante, chaleureuse et protectrice qu'elle retrouvait dans l'aura de Naruto. Hinata était bien, mais elle n'osait pas bouger, pas même un cil.

Il respirait le parfum de lys que ses cheveux dégageaient. Il sourit légèrement. Un lys pour une jeune fille de bonne famille… Quelle coïncidence. Il la sentait désemparée et légèrement tremblante dans ses bras. Il s'en excusa silencieusement. Mais s'il partait, il y avait toujours un risque qu'il ne revienne pas. Alors il avait voulu connaître cette sensation qu'il avait en ce moment en la serrant contre lui car c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la voyait.

* * *

Akina marchait dans un temple. Derrière elle, elle entendait les bruits des pas des Sept. Elle avait réussi à tous les réunir, elle allait enfin pouvoir vaincre Tsuheki, le Démon-Aigle. Cependant, plus elle avançait dans l'obscurité du temple, plus elle sentait une odeur âpre lui remplir les narines. C'était presque étouffant. 

Elle porta la main à sa gorge. Ses poumons s'emplissaient de cette senteur horrible. Sa gorge lui brûlait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?

...Akina !

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut, les sens en panique. Quand elle ouvrit les paupières, sa vue se brouilla par des larmes naissantes. Ce n'étaient pas des larmes de tristesse, mais d'irritation. En effet, une épaisse fumée noire s'étalait dans la pièce comme une brume asphyxiante. Akina toussa avant qu'on ne lui place un mouchoir devant le nez. C'était Neji qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu au milieu de la fumée.

...Le manoir s'est fait attaquer ! s'exclama-t-il en la tirant de son matelas. Quelqu'un d'hostile sait que tu es ici ! Sortons vite !

...Mais… Et Naruto ?

...Il va bien. Vite ! Soit on meurt brûlés, soit on meurt asphyxiés ! Quelle option choisissez-vous, noble vestale ?

L'adolescente ne prit pas la peine de répondre et le suivit, traversant la pièce qui ne devait plus contenir un seul mètre cube d'air pur. Au moment où ils voulurent passer la porte, une poutre enflammée s'effondra, coupant net leur fuite. Ils étaient bloqués. Neji fit volte face et analysa la pièce du regard. Les fenêtres en papier ! Il ne restait qu'un maigre carré qui n'était pas encore dévoré par le feu, mais c'était leur seule chance.

...Accroche-toi bien ! prévint le jeune homme.

...Hé ?

Akina n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Neji l'avait attrapée pour la serrer contre lui et se jeta dans l'élan de la dernière opportunité sur la fragile fenêtre qui vola en éclat de papier, de flammes et de cendres. Ils retombèrent lourdement sur le sol, bien que Neji s'était arrangé pour limiter le choc.

...Ca va ?

La vestale sortit son visage du torse du shinobi, assez confuse. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à maîtriser ses rougissements.

...Je… Super. Enfin… Je voulais dire… Ahem…

...Eloignons-nous vite.

Ils se relevèrent et en quelques enjambées, ils se retrouvèrent à l'orée de la forêt. Sous le ciel charbon, la lune paraissait rougie par la couleur sanguine des flammes qui consumaient peu à peu le manoir Hyûga. Un nuage anthracite montait dans le ciel tel un spectre morbide tandis que des ninjas s'y prenaient à plusieurs afin d'éteindre l'incendie en criant « Suiton Suijinheki ».

...Neji, utilise ton Byakûgan pour essayer de repérer un fuyard, dit Akina à son compagnon.

Il secoua la tête.

...La fumée m'a trop irrité les yeux. Le temps que ça redevienne normal, il aura eu le temps de s'éloigner suffisamment.

La vestale se mordit la lèvre, très anxieuse. Naruto n'avait montré aucun signe de vie. Elle était partie si brusquement, sans même chercher où il était. Plus les secondes filaient, plus elle était inquiète. La jeune fille avança d'un pas lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette bondir vers eux. Quel soulagement !

...Naruto !

Couvert de poussière et de tâches sombres que son visage et ses vêtements, le shinobi s'arrêta, le souffle court. Il avait réussi à récupérer les sacs à dos. Akina s'agenouilla et lui tendit une gourde d'eau qu'elle avait prise dans l'un des sacs, mais le jeune homme repoussa son geste avant se redresser, l'air livide.

...Je n'ai pas trouvé Hinata !

Akina se statufia sur place.

...Comment ?

...Elle n'était plus dans sa chambre quand l'incendie s'est déclaré. J'ai fouillé les pièces du manoir encore accessibles, mais rien. Je n'ai vu personne !

Malgré la suie sur son visage, il était blanc comme un linge. Il était complètement affolé, ses poings tremblaient. Neji n'avait fait que froncer les sourcils. Naruto s'en aperçut et la poudre prit feu en une seconde.

...Ta cousine a peut-être péri et tu ne dis rien ! cria-t-il en empoignant Neji par le col. Merde ! Ne me dis pas que tu es nul à ce point pour ne pas réagir !

Le jeune homme soutint par des yeux de glace le regard de feu qui incendiait les pupilles du blondinet. Ce nouveau silence ne fit qu'exacerber la fureur du ninja qui recula son poing, prêt à frapper. Son geste s'interrompit quand les mains d'Akina saisirent sa main tremblante.

...Je t'en prie… souffla-t-elle, la tête basse et la gorge nouée.

Naruto serra les dents mais finit par céder et relâcha Neji d'un geste outré plein de dégoût et de mépris. Sa peine n'en fut que plus grande. Hinata… Morte dans un brasier… Il s'enfonça les ongles dans la paume, faisant naître de fines marques rouges. Elle ne pouvait pas… Après ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures avant, avait-il attiré le malheur sur eux ? Il chassa d'un clignement de paupières la brûlure qui grandissait dans ses yeux. Il continuerait d'être fort comme elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.

...Hinata… pensa Akina.

La vestale n'avait pas encore réalisé cet aspect qu'elle traînerait avec elle comme un poids maudit : la mort. On attenterait à sa vie. Tout était bon pour que le Pays du Feu se laissât anéantir par Tsuheki. La tuer était le meilleur des moyens. Hélas, ses proches seraient aussi en danger permanent.

Ses yeux d'eau plissèrent sous le poids de la tristesse. Puis elle fit face à ses deux Ninjas qui avaient détourné la tête.

...Je tiens… à me faire pardonner pour le mal que je cause et que je causerai encore du fait de mon statut de vestale… Mon passage sèmera trop souvent la mort, comme ce soir…

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard. Sans rien se dire, ils avaient pensé la même chose et étaient d'accord là dessus.

...Justement. Ca ne nous rendra que plus forts. On y arrivera. Pour Hinata et, ce que je ne souhaite pas, les autres, répondit Naruto.

...Oui. Et s'il devait y avoir d'autre morts, ça sera nous en faisant notre devoir : celui de te protéger.

Touchée, l'adolescente inclina brièvement la tête, retenant des hoquets mêlant la tristesse et son émotion face aux paroles de ses gardiens. Devinant l'état fragile de son amie, Naruto délaissa sa rancœur pour la serrer dans ses bras comme un grand frère l'aurait fait pour sa jeune sœur. Il avait perdu une personne pour qui il s'était très attaché, alors il se jetterait dans les enfers pour protéger celle qu'il lui restait.

Neji resta de marbre face à la scène, même s'il ne pouvait pas ignorer cet énervement qui montait en lui.

...En tout cas, bien joué. Tu as réussi à récupérer des affaires, complimenta Akina en s'écartant.

...Et comment ! répondit Naruto. Je suis content ! En passant, j'ai réussi à sauver une dizaine de ramens avant que la cuisine ne s'écroule !

Silence « goutte de gêne » mortel.

...Crétin, marmonna Neji en lui donnant un coup sur le crâne. On ferait mieux de partir, au cas où il y aurait encore d'autres ennemis dans le secteur.

Sur ce, ils prirent leurs affaires et quittèrent les lieux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Oui ! Je sais ! Je suis un monstre encore plus ignoble qu'Orochimaru ! Mais c'était prévu dès le départ, ce n'est là aucune vengeance personnelle ni contre un reviewer, ni contre Hinata..

_Ange d'Hinata_ : Ouais, mais tu m'as tuée !  
_Moi_ : Les besoins scénaristiques, tu connais ?  
_Naruto_ : Hinataaaaaaa ! TT  
_Ange d'Hinata_ : Compte sur moi pour venir te hanter, Cassye !  
_Moi_ : Pas la peine, les reviews vont suffire à m'empêcher de bien dormir… ç-ç

PS : Je sais que la chute aves les ramens est carrément décalée, mais je voulais alléger l'atmosphère…

Désolée…


	14. Les larmes tombent, les malédictions aus...

Exceptionnellement, je répondrai en un bloc…

Je savais que ce chapitre ferait des réactions. Et comme je me l'étais prédit, j'ai eu du mal à dormir… (eh oui ! Je prends très à cœur ce que l'on me dit). Cependant, la tragique nouvelle a été mieux acceptée que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je respire.

On m'a posée des questions, mais je ne pourrai pas y répondre. Comprenez-moi. Mais l'aventure n'est pas finie ! Alors, on va pas se laisser abattre par une disparition, hein ?

Suite à une certaine critique, j'ai modifié quelque peu le chapitre que vous allez lire, histoire (d'essayer) d'ôter le sentiment de frustration que j'ai pu provoquer chez certains. J'espère ne pas décevoir cette fois-ci. Je préfère la nouvelle version du chap. Il est vrai que comme au moment où je l'ai écrit, j'étais dans une période intellectuelle très fertile (au point de taper 2 chap par soirée), je n'ai pas pris le temps de relire mes chapitres en faisant très attention aux réactions des personnages. On verra ce que ça donne, c'est vous qui décidez.

Vous me demandez souvent des chapitres plus longs… Alors je re répète. Ils sont tous à peu près de cette taille, mais j'ai remarqué que plus j'avançais, plus j'arrivais à augmenter (un chouia) la longueur. Et puis, faut savoir. C'est soit les chapitres sont tels quels, et on a une histoire longue qui tient en haleine, soit je regroupe des chap ensemble, ce qui me chamboule toute mon organisation et on finit dans 2 semaines ! Comment ils font les japonais qui n'ont qu'un chap par magazine de prépublication, hein ? Ils attendent. Lol.

Ah ! Au fait ! J'ai du mal m'exprimer quand j'ai répondu à des reviews précédentes, mais il ne devait pas y avoir de « clash » (dans le sens de dispute violente) entre Neji et Hinata. Je voulais juste dire que le fait qu'ils fassent la paix entre eux se ferait péniblement (dans le cas ici présent : la mort d'Hinata)

En espérant ne pas avoir perdu l'intérêt que vous me portiez…

PS : J'ai réussi à trouver une sorte de parade pour ré avoir les tirets (oui je sais, mais je suis quelqu'un de très carré. Et pour moi, les dialogue sans tirets, ça m'énerve!) du coup, à la place des "..." vous aures des "**.-**" C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Chapitre 14 : Les larmes tombent, les malédictions aussi**_

Une perle de rosée s'échappa d'une feuille et roula doucement sur la joue d'Akina. Réveillée, elle ouvrit ses paupières gonflées de fatigue. La jeune fille avait peiné à endormir la veille au soir après qu'elle et les garçons eurent trouvé un point où s'arrêter. Tous deux lui avaient conseillé de se reposer tandis qu'ils monteraient tout à tour la garde.

La fatigue n'était pas ce qu'il lui manquait après leur course à travers les bois. Mais son cœur était encore trop gonflé par les derniers événements. L'incendie, la mort d'Hinata, leur fuite… Tout était trop rapide, trop dur… Trop quoi.

Assis sur une pierre toute proche, Naruto devinait les pensées de l'adolescente. Il comprenait bien son expression faciale car lui aussi, il avait fait la même tête durant toute la nuit. Et même plus. Il avait versé quelques larmes, en silence et seul. Désespérément seul. Il avait cru trouver en la personne d'Hinata un être à protéger et à aimer, mais on venait de l'emporter à tout jamais. Ces yeux azurs lui faisaient encore mal mais il avait décidé de modeler cette tristesse en force et en persévérance dans les combats qu'il aurait à faire par la suite. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

.- Bonjour Naruto. Pas trop fatigué ?

.- Hello Akina ! répondit le shinobi en souriant, déterminé à chasser aussi la douleur de son amie. On fait aller… Mais, je suis en pleine form…Ouaaaaaaaaah…

Son bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire arracha un faible sourire à la jeune fille.

.- Tu sais être sérieux de temps en temps ? s'éleva une voix froide.

Neji revenait avec les gourdes pleines d'eau fraîche, la mine plus renfrognée qu'à l'ordinaire. En le voyant s'approcher d'eux, Naruto ne put cacher un sentiment d'amertume acide.

.- Pourquoi faire cette tête ? Tu devrais être content, ta « vengeance » contre les Hyûga est totale : ils sont tous morts. Tu es le seul héritier possible ! grinça-t-il.

Les yeux de craie du jeune homme s'enflammèrent en une seconde.

.- La ferme ! s'écria-t-il en s'avançant dangereusement vers lui. La Sôke a tué mon père ! Oui ! Je suis content qu'elle ait péri et Hinata avec!

Ce fut LA chose à ne pas dire à ce moment précis. La blessure était encore saignante, même s'il la cachait, mais Naruto ne se retint pas dans cette fraction de seconde où il s'était levé pour donner un monumental uppercut à Neji.

.- NON ! C'est ton père qui s'est livré de lui-même ! hurla Naruto, le poing tremblant et l'aura en feu. Pour que tu ne te fasses pas tuer après ta victoire ! Hinata allait te le dire ce matin avant que tu ne partes !

La main sur sa joue gonflée, Neji se statufia, le teint blême.

.- Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?

.- Je te conseille de bien réfléchir, ou je te recogne jusqu'à ce que ça rentre ! cria le blond, hors de lui.

.- Naruto… essaya Akina, dépassée.

Neji fixa l'autre ninja avec mépris mais le doute s'installait peu à peu en lui. Non… Il mentait. Son père… mort pour lui ? Il ne voulait pas le croire. Et pourtant, cette hargne sur le visage de Naruto était sincère. Il pouvait même voir une fine pellicule transparente et humide devant ses yeux. Le choc fut tel qu'Akina avait l'impression que l'âme de Neji avait quitté son corps.

.- Hinata est morte avec ta haine alors qu'elle, elle ne supportait plus de te voir souffrir avec ce mensonge ! poursuivit le shinobi, la voix chevrotante par le désespoir. Ose encore dire du mal de cette fille et je te promets que…

Il n'eut le temps d'aller au bout de sa menace car Akina l'avait arrêté, d'un bras devant lui pour lui faire signe que cela en était assez. Elle refusait que le couteau se retourne de nouveau dans la plaie de Neji et que Naruto ne se fasse encore plus de mal. Elle n'avait à présent plus aucun doute sur les sentiments qu'il avait développé pour Hinata.

Le jeune Hyûga serra les poings, une fureur dévorante montait en lui. Comment avait-il pu se comporter de la sorte ? Il connaissait sa cousine, elle était plus introvertie que mauvaise. Jamais elle ne l'avait traité comme son serviteur, mais comme son cousin, un égal, un Hyûga, qu'il fût ou non de la Bunke. Il la connaissait, mais sa haine avait empoisonnée sa vue. Ses yeux, aussi bons étaient-ils, n'avaient pas voulu voir la vérité. Hinata… Son âme enchaînée au mépris qu'il avait déversé en elle depuis des années ne pourrait jamais reposer en paix.

Ses yeux lui brûlaient. Neji avait oublié comment des larmes pouvaient faire mal.

.- Tu ouvres enfin les yeux… dit une voix près de lui.

Naruto lui donna une très légère tape sur l'épaule en signe de compassion. Les larmes, signe d'humanité, avaient parlé pour lui. Lorsqu'un être pleurait, quel qu'il soit, les sentiments étaient dépourvus d'hypocrisie et de mensonge. En ce bref instant où la tristesse coulait sur la joue, c'était le cœur qui parlait. Il regrettait. Dorénavant, il ne mépriserait plus Neji.

Tandis que Naruto s'éloignait de quelques pas pour souffler, Akina baissa les yeux sur Neji resté au sol. Le visage entre ses mains, il ne disait plus rien, mais les faibles plaintes qui s'échappaient de temps à autre de sa bouche exprimaient à elles seules ce qu'il ressentait. Voir ses shinobis dans un tel état faisait mal à Akina. Mais l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient besoin de digérer.

Après un long moment de blanc, la vestale ne tint plus et s'approcha de Neji pendant que Naruto revenait aussi.

.- Hinata ne te pardonne pas car elle n'a rien à te pardonner. Elle te comprenait, dit-elle avec douceur avant de lui sourire avec tendresse. Le survivant du clan Hyûga est un digne héritier, il sait faire appel à ses émotions.

.- La Bunke n'a pas le droit d'hériter… souffla le garçon, la voix rauque bloquée par des sanglots.

La vestale laissa ses yeux errer dans le vague quelques instants puis regarda Neji, l'air très sérieux.

.- Voudrais-tu faire partie de la Sôke ?

.- Hein ? demandèrent en chœur les garçons.

.- Le sceau sur ton front… Je peux te l'ôter.

Les pupilles perle du garçon s'arrondirent de surprise. Akina lui expliqua alors que le Fuuin no Jutsu était son seul répertoire et qu'elle le maîtrisait parfaitement.

.- Je peux apposer des sceaux, mais aussi en retirer.

Naruto tilta aussitôt, portant la main à son ventre. Son amie le remarqua et secoua tristement la tête.

.- Hélas… s'excusa-t-elle. Je ne peux pas faire cela. Le libérer serait contre ma mission. Mais crois-moi, Naruto. Si je le pouvais sans rien risquer, je n'aurai même pas attendu.

Le ninja lui sourit.

.- Bah ! C'était prévisible ! Et puis, faut l'avouer, il me sert bien, le bougre ! Donnant-donnant !

.- Vous allez enfin m'expliquer de quoi vous parlez ? bouda Neji qui se sentait exclu.

.- Bon, bon… Comme on va faire un bon bout de chemin ensemble, autant se connaître à fond… soupira le blondinet qui commençait à soulever son haut.

.- Hééééé ! Pas de trucs pervers, espèce de tordu ! s'exclama Neji en reculant d'un pas.

.- Imbécile ! Tu t'imagines quoi ? Je parle de Kyubi !

Il dévoila son nombril et expliqua la situation à l'autre shinobi qui ne semblait pas y croire. Une fois le mystère levé, Akina se retourna vers Neji.

.- Alors ? Veux-tu tenter ?

.- Ca ne risque pas te gaspiller ton chakra ? s'inquiéta-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

.- Mon chakra ne sera jamais gaspillé quand il s'agira de mes gardiens sacrés.

Les deux ninjas échangèrent un regard troublé. Elle avait répondu avec un tel naturel. Cela leur fit drôle à tous les deux.

Neji baissa la tête quelques instants, l'air interdit, puis il la releva et porta les mains sur le nœud de son bandeau.

.- Entendu.

Dès lors, l'atmosphère se fit beaucoup plus pesante qu'elle ne l'était il y avait quelques minutes. Naruto se mit de côté, déglutissant avec un peu de mal. Akina et Neji se faisaient face, très concentrés. Lui paraissait un peu anxieux tandis qu'elle semblait visualiser ses actions dans sa tête. Voir Akina aussi sérieuse, ça changeait.

.- Tu as confiance, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-elle alors qu'elle passait doucement ses doigts sur la croix.

.- Bien sûr.

Encore ce fourmillement qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Qu'était-ce donc ? L'aura de la vestale ou autre chose ?

.- Bien. Détends-toi. Mais je préviens d'avance, ça peut être un peu douloureux.

.- Paré, répliqua-t-il, sans faille.

La jeune fille eut un dernier sourire pour lui avant de reprendre son masque de vestale sacrée. Elle ferma les paupières et exécuta une série de signes avec ses mains dans des gestes posés et gracieux. Puis, une douce lueur parme naquit sur le bout de ses doigts. Elle ouvra brusquement les yeux.

.- Kaiin no Jutsu ! (_Technique de Brisure de Sceau_)

Et elle posa sa paume sur le front de son ami. Celui-ci eut l'impression que sa tête se vidait. Non, elle s'emplissait d'électricité. Il ne savait plus. Seul ce sifflement qui se diffusait dans son esprit dans un bruit strident était ce dont il était bien conscient. Une mini décharge se fit ressentir dans ses yeux. Cependant, le garçon ne cria pas et serra les dents jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que le noir ne s'abatte dans son cerveau.

.- Neji… souffla Akina.

Elle s'abaissa suffisamment rapidement pour attraper dans ses bras le jeune homme qui s'effondrait sur elle, la tête reposant sur son épaule. Alerté par la chute de son camarade, Naruto accourut, angoissé.

.- Akina ! Il n'est pas mort quand même !

.- Mais non, idiot ! rit l'adolescente en se mettant à genoux, Neji toujours inerte contre elle. Oter un sceau fait toujours un peu de mal. Et comme celui de Neji était relié à son cerveau, il a perdu connaissance. Mais j'ai réussi, je crois.

Naruto jeta un œil au jeune Hyûga et constata, surpris et épaté, que la marque disparaissait peu à peu. Akina avait bel et bien réussi. Et ce, sans la moindre trace de fatigue… Puissante… Vraiment très puissante…

.- Laissons-le retrouver ses esprits, déclara Akina en allongeant le ninja au sol. Nous repartirons ensuite.

.- Entendu. Je vais récupérer les affaires.

.- Merci, Naruto.

La jeune fille se tourna vers le nouveau Hyûga, celui de la Sôke, et remit une longue mèche ébène correctement. Elle sourit, heureuse.

.- Je ferai tout pour briser vos malédictions intérieures, mes gardiens sacrés… pensa-t-elle.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'ai bien réfléchi, et je crois que je vais faire avancer certains événements de plusieurs chapitres... Ca tombe bien, vu que pour le chap 36, je manquais d'idées...

Kiss!


	15. Etrange requête

C'est encore moi !

Les chapitres se suivent… et je l'espère, ne se ressemblent pas. Ca fait plaisir de voir les fidèles rester en dépit de certains événements… OK, j'arrête où je vais avoir encore la frousse de poster d'autres chapitres.

Il y a un truc que j'ai remarqué aussi. C'est que vous étiez de plus en plus pointilleux ! Lol. Oui oui oui, vous. Les tits détails qui, à la relecture, ne m'avaient pas interpellé, vous les ressortez. C'est pas plus mal, remarquez… Ca montre que j'ai encore du chemin à faire avant d'atteindre un niveau d'écriture convenable.

**: Le Journal des Reviewers :**

**Mahiro** : Oui, Akina a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Vous aurez l'occasion de voir une autre démo de ses talents de spécialiste des sceaux. Mais ça, ça sera pour dans très loin. De l'action, il va y en avoir (du moins, pour moi ça en est…) dans les 3 chapitre à venir en comptant celui-ci. J'espère que cela sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Et oui, j'essaie de poster plus souvent. Kiss.

**Zagan** : Oula… En dépit des bonnes choses que tu me dis, j'ai l'affreux sentiment de t'avoir fâché… Snif. Loin de moi cette idée. En ce qui concerne tes craintes, je dirai juste : « L'histoire n'est pas fini ». Merci encore.

**Gaia-chan** : Moi aussi, le truc a buggé quand j'ai voulu laissé une review sur une autre fic. Grrr ! Toi aussi, tu trouve que c'est beau, un Neji dévoré par le remord ? Daaaah… ¤ç¤ Pour Naruto, il suffira d'attendre pour savoir comment ça va se passer avec lui (mais c'est pas avant un trèèèès long moment…) en attendant, si tu le veux, prends donc ! MDR ! Ravie de voir que cette histoire te plait de plus en plus, ça me touche. D'autres fic sur Naru ? Euh… Chez moi, la création de fic ou de roman se fait par crise (entends là par « Une idée subite qui illumine le cerveau), donc, je ne sais pas si j'en ferai d'autres. Déjà que j'ai interrompu l'écriture de mes 3 romans simplement pour me consacrer à « Sept Ninjas pour une Vestale »… Kiss !

**Arminas** : Toi, t'es comme Zagan, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir fâché… Je suis pas la seule à tuer un personnage dans un fic alors pourquoi tant de haine ?  
(_Akina_ : Euh… T'en fais pas un peu trop, là ?  
_Moi_ : Nan ! Chuis une sensible ! Les critiques, ça peut faire mal ! Na !)  
Bon. Revenons à nos moutons. En ce qui concerne le coup sur l'épaule… Naru a vu que Neji regrettait totalement son attitude d'imbécile parfait envers Hinata et donc, décide d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Il va pas le frapper quand même ! Et puis, je rappelle que dans l'anime, lors de son combat avec Neji, Naruto ne le hait pas (contrairement à la fin du combat Hinata/Neji où là, il avait vraiment envie de massacrer Neji). Enfin. J'ai essayé de faire selon mon interprétation de Naruto. Je le voyais comme quelqu'un de pas particulièrement rancunier mais compréhensif… Merci quand même.

**Gladys** : Ca pourra paraître bizarre, mais non. Je ne suis pas une proprio de PS2, je ne connais donc pas l'hisroire de FFX. Mais c'est un jeu que j'aimerai bien avoir si j'en avait une ! Merci à toi !

**Renia** : Ah non ! Tu vas pas aussi me faire la tête car j'ai éliminé un perso ? J'en ai déjà deux comme ça… BOUHAHAHAHAHAHA ! ç-ç Ca y est ! J'ai une étiquette d'assassineuse !  
_Akina_ : Renia, tu veux que je lui scelle la bouche ?  
_Moi _: Boucle-la ! ¤plaque sa main devant la bouche à Akina¤ Va pas faire des spoilers sur tes capacités, toi !  
_Akina_ : Grop Dard… (« Trop tard »)

**A tous** : L'histoire d'ôter le sceau de Neji vous a plu on dirait. Ca fait plaisir ! Pour être honnête, je verrai mieux Neji sans cette marque sur le front, il serait tellement plus chou ! Nejiiiiiiiii ! ¤ part en courant chercher Neji ¤

…

¤revient¤ Ah oui ! Voilà la suite ! ¤repart¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 15 : Etrange requête_**

.- Mais c'est pas vrai, il nous nargue ou quoi ?

.- Akina ! Tiens bon, on l'aura !

.- Je… n'en… peux plus !

.- Allez !

Neji, sans s'arrêter de courir, tendit sa main vers la vestale qui peinait à suivre ses deux shinobis. Quelle vitesse ! Elle se laissait de plus en plus distancer. Essoufflée, elle ne put décliner cette aide proposée par son ami, et mit sa main dans la sienne. Le jeune Hyûga referma ses doigts et tira un peu pour aider Akina à garder le rythme.

Tout s'était enchaîné très vite depuis qu'ils étaient repartis après que Neji eût retrouvé ses esprits suite à la brisure de son sceau maudit. Le ninja était heureux. Il était à présent l'héritier, un membre de la Sôke. Plus jamais il n'aurait à supporter le poids de sa malédiction et la peur de se faire détruire les neurones. Il était libre.

Ils se dirigeaient vers le nord du Pays du Feu, comme prévu, lorsque que le bracelet s'était mis à briller. L'indice du moment était « Rouge ». Ni une ni deux, ils essayaient de trouver le mystérieux Ninja sacré, se fiant à la brillance des perles magiques.

Hélas… Le bijou était tantôt terne, tantôt brillant. A croire que le nouveau gardien cherchait à les fuir. Cela faisait des heures que les trois jeunes gens couraient à en perdre haleine. Akina n'était pas une kunoichi, elle n'avait jamais eu d'entraînements ninjas. Son endurance était du coup moins performante que ses compagnons.

.- Stop…

Elle lâcha la main de Neji, à bout.

.- Akina ?

.- Pause ou je meu…

Une ombre furtive passa devant la vestale et une demi seconde après, cette dernière avait disparu.

.- Akina ! s'exclamèrent les deux garçon, éberlués.

Naruto retourna à l'endroit où l'adolescente se tenait il y avait un bref instant et regarda autour de lui. Puis il se tourna vers Neji, l'air grave.

.- J'arrive pas à y croire… Elle connaît une technique de disparition alors qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne maîtrisait que le Fuuin no Jutsu !

Son coéquipier cru s'écrouler tant la bêtise de Naruto était écrasante.

.- IMBECILE ! Elle s'est fait enlever sous nos yeux !

.- Enlevée ! Mais par qui ?

Neji plaqua sa main sur son front et secoua tristement la tête de droite à gauche, tentant de réprimer cette furieuse envie de lui tordre le cou et de lui faire avaler sa langue.

.- Naruto… Le but d'un enlèvement, c'est de ne pas révéler son identité… articula-t-il difficilement.

.- Y'a pas de temps à perdre !

.- Hum… Byakûgan !

Neji scanna les alentours. Une trentaine de secondes s'étaient écoulées, le ravisseur ne pouvait donc pas avoir fait un kilomètre en aussi peu de temps. Cependant, il ne vit personne. Rien. Pas de trace d'Akina. C'était impossible !

.- Alors ? Alors ?

.- T'énerve pas, je ne vois rien.

.- Et merde ! Comment on fait ?

Le jeune homme brun baissa les yeux pour réfléchir. Mais la panique à l'intérieur de lui l'empêchait de raisonner correctement. Celui qui avait réussi à enlever Akina alors qu'ils étaient tout proches était très fort. Une vraie flèche.

.- On va chercher. Je garde le Byakûgan activé, ce type ne doit pas être si loin que ça !

.- OK !

Sur ce, ils se remirent en chemin, très anxieux. Akina allait-elle bien ?

* * *

.- Hum…

.- Pas un mot ou tu apprendras ce qu'est un kunai dans la gorge.

Akina reprenait péniblement ses esprits. Tout était confus dans sa tête. Elle souvenait s'être arrêtée car elle était trop exténuée et un courant d'air l'avait frôlée. Elle se rappela aussi d'une faible pression dans son cou et puis, plus rien. C'était comme si elle n'était qu'une machine dont le bouton « marche/arrêt » avait été appuyé pour l'éteindre.

Elle ouvrit doucement les paupières et s'immobilisa aussitôt. Elle était attachée solidement contre un arbre et face à elle, quelqu'un l'observait. Vu la taille et la carrure, ce devait être un homme. Il portait un habit ninja noir, une capuche et un masque cachaient presque tout son visage. Seuls deux yeux sombres étaient visibles. Ils étaient aussi aiguisés que la lame du kunai qu'il tenait dans sa main.

.- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Akina, peu rassurée par l'éclat de ses yeux.

.- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, trancha-t-il avec froideur.

Il devait à peine avoir vingt ans, sa voix était plutôt jeune…

.- Mais…

Il s'approcha et leva son arme sur Akina qui ferma les yeux, terrifiée. Un bruit mat retentit. Le ninja se tenait à quelques centimètres du visage mort de peur de la vestale, le kunai planté tout près de sa tête. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, constatant qu'elle était encore vivante et croisa les yeux de son ravisseur. Ils n'étaient pas noirs comme elle le croyait, mais d'un bleu saphir particulièrement foncé.

.- Mais… reprit-il, j'ai remarqué que derrière ce frêle aspect, se cache une puissance incommensurable…

La vestale déglutit difficilement. Il était au courant de sa force, mais il ne semblait pas savoir qui elle était réellement. Qu'il le sache ou pas, il allait la tuer.

L'inconnu plissa les yeux qui devinrent de fines fentes à l'éclat inquiétant.

.- Tu vas me montrer ta technique la plus puissante, souffla-t-il.

.- Quoi ?

Le regard assassin qu'il lui lançait la dissuadait de dire n'importe quoi, mais elle tenta sa chance.

.- Je… Je ne vois pas de ce que…

Elle devina qu'il fronçait les sourcils, son regard s'était encore plus durci, plus glacé que le sommet d'une montagne en hiver. Le ninja ôta son kunai du tronc d'arbre et pointa l'extrémité sur la gorge de la captive.

.- Ne me mens pas. Ton aura surpuissante est repérable de loin.

.- Pourquoi vouloir voir mes techniques ? osa la vestale. Vous devez avoir déjà un sacré bon niveau pour être un mercenaire…

Il haussa un sourcil. Elle était plutôt perspicace, elle avait percé sa vraie nature à jour. Peu importe. Si elle refusait de lui dire ce qu'il voulait, tant pis pour lui, mais surtout tant pis pour elle. Il leva son kunai.

.- Je n'aime pas en arriver là pour une fille sans défense, mais…

Akina ferma les yeux, et crispa toutes les parcelles de son être en attendant le coup. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir ! Pas maintenant ! Son histoire venait de commencer ! Elle n'aurait même pas rassemblé les Sept… Les Sept… Alors qu'elle attendait la mort, la jeune fille dirigea ses pensées sur deux êtres chers… Ses gardiens… Naruto, Neji… Ils devaient la chercher en ce moment…

Soudain, un petit bruit métallique tinta aux oreilles de la vestale qui ouvrit les yeux. Le kunai était par terre, un shuriken gisant juste à côté. Puis, une voix éclata dans l'écho :

.- Yeaaaah ! Le héros arrive toujours au dernier moment !

.- Naruto ! s'exclama Akina, soulagée. Neji !

Le ninja en noir avait fait volte face et observait les deux autres shinobis qui se dirigeaient sur lui. Il exécuta une série de signes et porta une main à sa bouche :

.- Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu !

Un flot de flammes jaillit alors, déversant son torrent rougeoyant sur Naruto et Neji qui parvinrent à esquiver de justesse. Lorsque le tourbillon de feu eût disparu, l'inconnu s'était volatilisé. Les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas trompés. Un Katon, en pas un faible qui plus est ! Ce type avait un très bon niveau.

.- Akina ! Akina ! appela Naruto en la rejoignant pour défaire ses liens.

.- Tu n'es pas blessée ? demanda Neji avec calme.

.- Non, je vais bien. Merci à vous. Ton Byakûgan est super utile, Neji ! complimenta la jeune fille en souriant.

Le ninja blond poussa un grognement courroucé.

.- Eh ! C'est moi qui t'ai repérée d'abord ! Ensuite il t'a localisée ! Prends pas toute la vedette, Neji ! s'écria-t-il en pointant son coéquipier de l'index.

.- Gamin…

.- Comment cela ? interrogea Akina.

Naruto tourna le dos en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, la mine boudeuse.

.- Ouais. J'ai eu une sensation… En fait, je crois que j'ai senti ton aura.

.- Il m'en a fait part aussitôt, poursuivit Neji. Et en faisant plus attention, moi aussi j'avais l'impression que tu étais près de moi. J'ai observé les alentours avec mon Byakûgan, et je t'ai vue avec ce type.

Akina analysa leurs paroles avec beaucoup d'attention. Ainsi, ils pouvaient sentir son aura ? Elle réfléchit. Elle se souvint d'avoir pensé très fort à eux alors qu'elle croyait qu'elle allait mourir. Elle aurait donc envoyé une sorte de SOS silencieux à ses shinobis ? La vestale était impressionnée. Apparemment, le lien qui l'unissait aux Sept recèlerait de nombreux pouvoirs.

.- Le lien… pensa-t-elle.

Elle dévisagea Neji. Neji… Son Premier Ninja. Elle se souviendrait longtemps de la surprise qu'elle avait eue en découvrant que le jeune Hyûga serait « son » Ninja, celui qui lui apporterait une force spéciale. Sur le coup, Akina n'avait voulu vivre que pour découvrir la nature de ce lien.

Le jeune homme brun ne comprenait pas l'insistance du regard de la vestale sur lui.

.- Un problème ?

.- Euh… non, non ! dit-elle, rose.

.- Allez Allez ! s'impatientait Naruto. On la reprend, notre chasse à l'homme ?

.- Trop tard… soupira l'adolescente en regardant son bracelet. Les perles ont cessé de briller. Il faut maintenant nous contenter de notre indice de tout à l'heure, « Rouge »…

Naruto eut un sourire diabolique à Neji.

.- Ca va pas être de la tarte, surtout si on a encore le droit à une jolie métaphore, pas vrai, « Yeux de Neige » ? demanda-t-il avec une voix grinçante de sarcasme.

.- Je vais le tuer ! cria Neji, rouge de colère.

La vestale laissa ses deux gardiens se battre, mais pas trop fort quand même, qu'ils soient en mesure de reprendre la route pas la suite. Cependant, elle repensait à son kidnappeur. Il avait une drôle de requête pour un mercenaire. Allait-il essayer de l'enlever de nouveau ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hum hum… Un bien curieux ravisseur, n'est-il pas ? Le prochain chapitre sera le plus long que vous aurez à lire jusqu'à présent ! A la prochaine ! Vous aime !


	16. Une vestale kunoichi?

Aaaaaaah ! Que je suis contente d'enfin poster ce chapitre 16 ! Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas à vrai dire. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le faire, celui-ci. Cela se fera ressentir, je l'espère, dans la longueur.

Je le trouve tout simplement bien. Allez savoir pourquoi. Il n'y a pas de grand événement qui arrive, mais je l'aime bien. Espérons qu'il en sera de même pour vous !

**: Le Journal des Reviewers :**

**Mahiro** : Ca… c'est de la review ! OO' Lol. Je ferai comme toi, je vais me répéter. Pour l'histoire « hors contexte », c'est vrai que j'avais franchement peur de faire fuir les lecteurs… Mais non ! Et j'en suis ravie ! Pour les caractères des persos, je fais de mon possible (je demanderai à tout le monde d'être TRES indulgent quand un certain personnage fera une petite apparition car, comme je ne suis que le manga, je ne le connais qu'à travers… Et en plus, ce perso n'est pas un facile à reproduire…). Je sais que Naruto est assez baka. J'ai fait exprès d'accentuer ce trait parce qu'il sera l'élément comique principal de cette histoire. Mais rassure-toi, il sait être sérieux. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de voir qu'Akina te plait ! Comme elle a une grande importance et que toute l'histoire tourne autour d'elle, c'était important pour moi qu'elle plaise aux lecteurs. Merci, merci ! Ouf, d'après ce que tu dis, j'ai réussi à sauver les meubles par la suite… Fiuuuu ! Pour le style d'écriture, je fais très attention aux « fôtes ». Mdr ! Je HAIS les répétitions mais par contre, je suis une dingue de la « description interne des sentiments des persos doublée de comparaisons et métaphores en tout genre » LOL (Neji : Ca, on avait vu… T-T'). Pour l'histoire du rouge, blanc et du bracelet, c'est tout simplement parce que c'était voulu. Si j'avais dit « Blanc », on aurait tout de suite su que c'était Neji. Mais en ce qui concerne le Ninja « Rouge », j'avais pas d'autre choix que de prendre ce terme… Et pour finir, en ce qui concerne les couples : ton calcul est parfaitement juste, mais pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de faire venir un perso extérieur au Sept et à Akina ? Hum :D En espérant avoir bien répondu, kiss !

**Zagan** : Non mais c'est quoi cet air blasé ? Mdr ! J'avais dit que Sasuke serait dans cette histoire donc oui, Itachi est aussi mentionné et oui, il a tué tout le clan. Comme dans l'histoire. Et ce fameux lien referme encore quelques petites choses surtout entre certains Ninjas et Akina.  
PS : D'où que j'ai dit que j'espérais que tu oublies ? Jamais dit ça. Cela dit, si tu dis attendre ça sera pour dans trèèèèèès longtemps.

**Gaia-chan** : En théorie, je télécharge pas les chap des tomes jap, mais il se trouve que LE SEUL chapitre que j'ai téléchargé juste pour regarder est ce fameux chapitre 253 ! OH MY GOD ! Nyaaaaa ! Neji, t'es trop bôôôôôôôôôôô ! ¤ç¤ Pour le coup de l'enlèvement, contente de voir que ça t'a fait rire, j'ai cru qu'on m'aurais sévèrement reproché de faire de Naruto un parfait crétin… Merci ! Si tu aimes les tits moments kawaii, tu va être servie ! Il te suffit de lire la suite. En ce qui concerne le fameux nouveau Ninja, je pense qu'il n'y a pas 36 personnes possibles. Mais bon, nous verrons bien ! (Un surnom ? Oulalala… Mes copines du net m'appellent déjà « Cassye-chou », que à quoi vais-je avoir droit ?) Kiss !

**Arminas** : Ouf… Rassurée de l'apprendre. Et rassurée d'apprendre aussi que je sauve les meubles… Fiuuuuu… Merci !

**Ln** : ¤voix autoritaire¤ Tu es en retard ! MDR ! Mais non, ce n'est pas grave, un pitit retard. Tu n'es pas la première à qui cela arrive. En revanche, tu es l'une des premières qui est entièrement contente de la petite confrontation Naru vs Neji. MERCI ! Les meilleurs amis du monde ? Mdr ! Ca sera dur, mais dorénavant, ils se soutiennent et ont fait la paix. Mais tu as raison, on aura encore le droit à des disputes gentillettes. Ne te fais point massacrer, ça me ferait de la peine ! ç-ç

**Cassy-chan** : Héhéhéhé ! Mais qui est-ce donc ? Le nom, on l'aura dans 3 chapitres il me semble… Mais tu devineras très vite de qui il s'agit ! Kiss kiss et merci !

**Renia** : Ouf ! Rassurée de l'apprendre… Et contente de voir que le chapitre te plait ! Oui, c'est gros comme une maison, Akina et Neji seront ensemble, y'a plus à le cacher. Mdr ! Comme je l'avais dit précédemment, les indices laissés sur le bracelet d'Akina suffisent à eux seuls à deviner qui se cache derrière… Cela dit, une petite relecture de ce chapitre 15 pourrait te donner des indices très subtils pour savoir lequel… Je te laisse chercher ! ;p

**Rhea-Silvia-chan** : Alors toi… Je te dis pas le choc émotionnel que tu m'as causée : j'allume mon Wanado et qu'est-ce que je vois? 15 MESSAGES? J'ai halluciné. MDR ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé une review finale après avoir tout lu ? Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais lu des commentaires aussi… ahem… originaux. Lol ! Cela dit, tu ne m'aide pas beaucoup : tu dis souvent que c'est bien écris, mais est-ce que l'histoire en elle-même te plait ? Kiss !

Raaaah… J'ai mal aux doigts ! MDR ! Mais pas encore assez pour vous priver de la suite !

Bonne lecture !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 16 : Une vestale kunoichi ?_**

.- On y arrivera jamais… soupira Akina

.- Je dois avouer que…

.- Hey ! Hauts les cœurs ! On va y arriver ! coupa Naruto avec son énergie habituelle. C'est juste que… euh… ben… qu'on ait pas de piste…

La vestale quitta le sol des yeux et adressa un sourire à son shinobi blond. Elle aimait son optimisme. Dès qu'elle avait le sentiment de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin, Naruto était là, prêt à lui prendre la main pour la remette sur le chemin de l'espoir.

.- On aurait peut-être du demander à ce ninja en noir de nous dire s'il connaissait un autre ninja en rouge… supposa Naruto avec un air pensif.

.- Au fait, tu as eu la chance d'en réchapper, nota Neji en se tournant vers la vestale.

Elle secoua la tête.

.- Cet homme n'était pas un « ennemi » direct.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

.- En fait, il a senti mon aura, et il m'a demandée de lui montrer ma technique la plus puissante. Je ne pense pas que ce mercenaire a été envoyé par un ennemi. Si c'était le cas, il m'aurait tuée sur-le-champ…

Neji cogitait. En effet, un assassin ne prend pas le temps de parler avec sa victime et encore moins de lui donner une chance de s'en tirer en lui demandant d'exécuter une technique puissante. Ca ne tenait pas debout. Il ne pouvait être payé par un ennemi de la vestale du Pays du Feu… Il agissait donc à son propre compte.

.- Mais pourquoi demander à voir une technique ? se demandèrent Neji et Akina à l'unisson.

Intrigués qu'ils eurent eu la même pensée au même moment, les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent. Il n'y avait rien de particulier, et pourtant, la jeune fille se sentait troublée, comme chaque fois où elle rencontrait les yeux de craie de Neji.

.- Pour devenir plus puissant, pardi ! répondit Naruto, brisant l'étrange lien visuel entre les deux autres adolescents. Faut dire qu'il a frappé à la bonne porte. Je suis encore soufflé par la facilité que tu as eu à retirer de sceau de « Œil de Neige », Akina.

.- Boucle-la Naruto ou je t'occluse ta langue… articula le concerné entre ses dents.

Akina redressa soudainement la tête.

.- Apprenez-moi des Jutsus !

Les garçons rompirent l'œillade assassine qu'ils se lançaient pour observer leur amie d'une mine étonnée.

.- Il peut se reproduire des situations comme celle-la : je suis séparée de vous, seule face à un agresseur et donc, sans défense. Il me faut un minimum de connaissances dans le combat. Je vous en prie, apprenez-moi quelques-unes une de vos techniques ! demanda-t-elle avec un grand sérieux.

.- Mais… Je croyais que ton chakra ne devait être réservé que pour Tsuheki ? essaya le jeune Hyûga.

.- La preuve que non, puisque je m'en suis déjà servi pour toi, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Ce fut au tour de Neji de se sentir étrange, comme chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait. De son côté, Naruto était plutôt enthousiaste à cette proposition.

.- Ca marche ! Il est vrai que ça peut t'être utile ! Je serai ton senseï pour le Genjutsu ! Neji semble bien se débrouiller dans le maniement des armes, il s'occupera de ton enseignement du combat avec des armes ninjas.

.- Hum… approuva le brun d'un hochement de tête. Mon Hakkeshou Kaiten (_Tourbillon Divin_) et Jyukenhô Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (_64 Points du Hakke_) nécessitent trop de chakra, ça ne serait pas prudent pour toi.

.- Merci à tous les deux ! les remercia Akina, ravie. On commence quand ?

.- De suite ! Je vais t'apprendre les bases. Un Bunshin no Jutsu, pour créer des clones inconsistants. Après, on essaiera le Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Si ça te branche, je pourrai toujours te montrer la Sexy no Jutsu…

.- La quoi ? questionna Neji, l'œil étrangement noir.

.- Une invention à moi. Ca consiste à se transformer en une fille nue et hyper can… OUAILLE !

.- Un ninja avec un minimum de cerveau et de respect n'apprendrait pas cette « technique » dégradante à une vierge sacrée… marmonna le jeune Hyuga en abaissant son poing.

.- Hé ! La Sexy no Justu a déjà fait des victimes ! s'offusqua le shinobi en se massant le crâne.

.- Et tu en es fier ?

.- Euh… Du calme, les garçons… tempéra la vestale.

Sur ce point, elle donnait raison à Neji. Bien qu'elle ne doutât pas une seule seconde de la véracité des propos de Naruto quant à l'efficacité de la technique, Akina préférait éviter. Elle avait tout de même une certaine image de sagesse à préserver…

Après avoir frôlé la nouvelle confrontation avec le Troisième Ninja, Neji les laissa pour l'entraînement. Il allait jeter un œil aux environs pour chercher une quelconque trace du Ninja sacré qu'ils recherchaient. Une fois qu'il eût le dos tourné, Naruto ne se gêna pas pour lui tirer la langue.

.- Range cette langue ou je te la coupe ! menaça Neji sans se retourner avant de disparaître.

Cela fit rire la vestale. C'était ce jeune homme si enfantin qui allait être son professeur ? Ca n'allait pas être triste !

.- Bien ! Comme tu es une experte dans les sceaux, tu connais déjà les bases pour malaxer ton chakra, on gagnera du temps. Alors, pour le clonage inconsistant, voici les signes à faire, expliqua Naruto en lui montrant comment placer les mains.

.- Ok !

La jeune fille se concentra afin de rassembler un peu de son chakra puis refit les gestes précédemment vus.

.- Bunshin no Jutsu !

Pouf ! Le nuage de poussière disparut autour d'Akina, laissant le professeur vérifier le résultat. Celui fut si estomaqué que ses iris azurs avaient pris la taille d'une assiette.

.- A… ki… na…

.- Ben quoi ?

Une rangée d'une trentaine d'Akina se tenait devant le jeune shinobi blond. Celui-ci referma sa bouche béante, moitié impressionné, moitié embarrassé.

.- Ahem… Je ne demandais pas autant de clones… avoua-t-il en se grattant la tête. Cela dit…

Il s'approcha d'une Akina et lui donna une faible pichenette sur le front. Le clone s'évanouit aussitôt dans un petit nuage de poussière.

.- C'est très bien réalisé ! félicita-t-il avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

Il dissimulait très bien sa stupéfaction. Non seulement elle avait réussi du premier coup, mais en plus, elle n'avait pas lésiné sur la quantité. Akina ne semblait même pas fatiguée ! Alors qu'elle venait de faire apparaître une véritable armée de vestales. Très forte, vraiment très forte.

Naruto apprit donc à l'adolescente comment réguler sa quantité de chakra. Cela ne fut pas sans mal. Elle avait un tel potentiel qu'il avait fallu de nombreux essais avant qu'elle ne réussisse à créer de trois ou quatre clones seulement.

Vint ensuite l'enseignement du Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, acquis haut la main. Naruto fut même stupéfait de remarquer à quel point les clones de la vestale étaient résistants. Il s'imagina alors Akina réalisant des techniques de Genjustu, Ninjutsu ou Taijustu connues de l'Hokage. Ce serait vraiment effrayant…

Il lui apprit aussi la métamorphose et la technique de substitution. La vestale reproduisait à la perfection avec une facilité déconcertante. Même Kakashi-senseï ne devait pas avoir eu de telles capacités à ses tous débuts…

Une heure et demie plus tard, Neji revint de son tour d'observation. Il n'avait rien trouvé, à part quelques ninjas qui partaient en missions. Et aucun d'eux n'avait vu de shinobi vêtu de rouge.

.- Peut-être que Naruto avait raison… pensait-il, plongé dans ses pensées alors qu'il regagnait la clairière. Il ne s'agirait pas d'un ninja habillé de ro…

Le garçon se pétrifia et son sang se glaça. Plus loin, Akina et Naruto gisaient au sol, sans vie.

.- Akina ! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers eux.

Quel idiot ! Comment avait-il pu laisser Naruto s'occuper d'elle ? Ce n'était qu'un gamin puéril ! Il courut jusqu'à eux, et lorsqu'il voulut toucher la vestale, une petite détonation suivie d'un nuage de poussière l'arrêta.

.- Quoi ? Une… une bûche ? s'étonna-t-il.

.- Bingo !

Naruto se redressa soudainement, se transforma au passage en Akina et plaqua Neji au sol. Surpris, mais pas sans réflexe, le jeune homme renversa la situation d'un coup de rein et se retrouva au-dessus de son adversaire. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il vit un kunai se placer tranquillement sous sa gorge. Il tourna avec lenteur la tête vers le propriétaire de l'arme qui n'était autre qu'Akina elle-même, tout sourire.

.- Alors ? Quand commençons-nous l'entraînement aux armes, Neji-senseï ? demanda-t-elle avec légèreté.

.- Akina ? essaya-t-il, stupéfait.

.- Hum… Laquelle ? Et sans utiliser le Byakûgan…

Le shinobi observa les deux vestales. Celle qu'il maîtrisait en lui bloquant les poignets et celle qui était derrière lui avec un kunai sous sa gorge étaient parfaitement identiques. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra en silence. Puis, il regarda droit dans les yeux la jeune fille qui était juste en dessous de lui.

.- C'est toi, la vraie.

.- Effectivement, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Le clone au kunai se dissipa dans une petite détonation. Naruto sortit de sa cachette et quitta le buisson en applaudissant bruyamment.

.- Merveilleux, Akina ! Une technique de substitution combinée à un Henge no Jutsu (Technique de Transformation) et un Kage Bunshin no Jutsu parfaitement réalisés et le tout, suffisamment crédible pour tromper Neji ! Je n'aurai que deux conclusions : tu passes amplement le test final et…

Son visage s'assombrit avec un regard courroucé.

.- … Neji s'affole plus pour toi que pour un de ses compagnons de route… Ca va, Neji ? T'as pas trop l'impression de bloquer Akina, là ?

Le jeune homme brun se rendit enfin compte de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait et libéra aussitôt la vestale de son emprise au sol. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Naruto s'aperçut qu'ils étaient légèrement rouges, elle et Neji. Un coup de chaud sans doute…

.- Euh… J'avoue que je suis impressionné… dit le jeune Hyûga sans encore oser la regarder directement. En aussi peu de temps, c'est fort.

.- Ah… merci… répondit timidement l'adolescente, tout aussi troublée.

.- Bon ! Je vais me reposer un peu. Ca use du chakra tout ça. Je vous laisse ! Sois aussi professionnelle qu'avec moi, Akina ! A tout à l'heure !

Et Naruto bondit au sommet d'un arbre et se calla correctement entre deux branches pour une petite sieste comme il le faisait si souvent après ses entraînements avec Kakashi.

Un silence de gêne s'installa entre les deux jeune gens restés en bas. Chacun essayait de calmer ses propres palpitations cardiaques. Akina tentait aussi de diminuer ses rougeurs aux joues. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle avait été aussi proche de Neji…

.- On commence ? proposa le shinobi qui avait retrouvé son éternel regard neutre.

.- Oui, senseï ! répondit l'apprentie kunoichi en souriant pour cacher son embarras.

Tous deux prirent avec eux un lot de shurikens et quelques kunais. Puis, le jeune homme commença à expliquer à Akina comment les tenir et les manier sans se blesser. L'élève était très attentive aux moindres conseils ou remarques de son professeur. Dans l'emploi des armes ninjas, l'utilisation de chakra était inutile. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était de la rapidité, précision et vigilance.

Après une heure d'entraînement sur des cibles que la vestale avaient en général atteintes, Neji se tourna vers elle.

.- C'est bien. Dans le lancer à distance, tu maîtrises. Mais maintenant, on va terminer sur autre chose…

.- Quoi donc ? demanda Akina, quelque peu essoufflée.

.- Un duel au corps à corps.

Dit comme cela, brut de décoffrage, ça ressemblait à une sentence. Le ton de Neji s'apparentait à un défi, un test genre très examen. Akina décelait même dans ses yeux une pointe d'impatience. Que mijotait-il ? Cela n'allait cependant pas refroidir le tempérament combatif de l'adolescente.

.- Entendu, dit-elle en se mettant en position, kunai en main.

.- Attention. On utilise que les kunais ou les shurikens, prévint Neji en se positionnant, le regard fixé sur sa jolie adversaire.

Après un silence où chacun observait l'autre intensément, se fut Neji qui entama les hostilités en fonçant sur Akina. Celle-ci lança une pluie de shurikens que le jeune homme esquiva d'un saut. La vestale para son attaque, et leurs kunais s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit de métal strident. Chacun augmentait la pression sur le poignet de l'autre pour le forcer à plier. Neji était bien sûr plus fort, mais Akina voulait se donner à fond, elle tenta de le repousser dans un effort appuyé et y parvint. Elle profita pour s'éloigner un peu de lui et reprendre son souffle.

.- Pas le temps de se reposer, Akina !

Il repartit aussitôt à l'assaut. L'adolescente bondit pour se retrouver derrière lui et leva son kunai. Neji contra le coup et les deux combattants échangèrent une série d'attaques et de contre attaques. Un moment, Akina sentit une brûlure sur le revers de sa main. Elle s'hasarda à un coup d'œil et vit une très fine coupure où quelques gouttes de sang commençaient à perler la plaie. Neji ne plaisantait pas. Il n'allait pas la tuer, bien sûr, mais il ne retenait pas ses coups. Elle fronça les sourcils.

.- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

Elle esquiva un autre coup et parvint à se faufiler sur le côté pour de nouveau s'éloigner un peu. A peine dégagée, elle lança une nouvelle série de shurikens et Neji l'imita aussitôt. Cela dit, l'attaque du jeune homme était finement calculée car Akina se retrouva immobilisée contre un tronc d'arbre, six étoiles d'acier plantées dans sa tunique et son gilet sans manche au niveau du col. Ses habits étaient solidement épinglés comme on épinglait un papillon rare.

.- Time's up ! dit Neji.

.- Je ne m'attendais pas à gagner de toute manière… haleta la vestale.

.- Tu t'es battue comme une lionne.

Tout d'un coup, le ruban retenant la queue de cheval du shinobi tomba au sol, coupé en deux. Neji baissa les yeux, sa longue chevelure d'ébène tombant de ses épaules. Il ramassa les deux morceaux de ruban et les inspecta avant de relever la tête vers Akina, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

.- Finement joué. Tu auras réussi à me toucher.

.- Tu ne m'as pas ratée non plus, dit Akina en montrant d'un signe de tête son poignet gauche.

Neji ôta ses shurikens du tronc d'arbre et prit la main blessée de l'adolescente.

.- Désolé. Sur le coup, je n'ai fait suffisamment attention. Tu permets ?

Il porta la main à sa bouche et, d'un baisemain, débarrassa le sang qui entourait la plaie. Tout le bras d'Akina était électrifié, de la pointe du doigt jusqu'à la nuque. Quand elle reprit toute sa raison, Neji entourait la blessure d'un fin bandage. Il était très délicat dans ses gestes, comme si la vestale eût été faite d'un verre particulièrement fragile. Il avait les mains si douces et chaleureuses.

.- Merci, Neji… souffla-t-elle quand il eût fini.

Le ninja se contenta de lui répondre par un hochement de tête pendant qu'il refaisait sa queue de cheval.

.- ATTENTION ! hurla une voix au-dessus de leurs têtes.

D'un même mouvement, les deux jeunes gens levèrent les yeux sur la branche où Naruto dormait. Ils virent leur ami, la tête basculé vers l'arrière, empoigné par le col par le mercenaire vêtu de noir.

.- Naruto ! s'écria Akina, horrifiée. Que lui avez-vous fait ?

Pour toute réponse, l'homme laissa le shinobi blond qui retomba contre le tronc comme un patin désarticulé et bondit au sol à quelques mètres de Neji et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

.- Je veux t'affronter, déclara-t-il.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Oh oh ! Ca sent la baston. D'ailleurs, je préfère demander à l'avance : comme vous le voyez, j'ai du mal à faire des scènes de combat, alors, pitiiiiiiiiiiié ! Soyez indulgent pour le chapitre suivant. Je suis plus une romancière de sentiments plutôt que d'action ! ç-ç

Sinon, ça vous a plu ? Kiss !


	17. Black ninja vs Neji

OUIIIIIIII ! Je suis super contente ! L'entraînement ninja qu'a subi Akina vous a vraiment plus, c'est génial ! Peut-être allez vous adorer tous les chapitres que j'adore ? Héhéhé !

Et en plus, on a atteint la 100 ème review ! OUAH ! J'ai jamais cru que je l'atteindrai ! Tout ça, c'est grâce à vous ! MERCI, MERCI, MERCI ! Vous aime tous !

Bon, je vous ai laissé la dernière fois sur une déclaration de défi. Je vous réponds, et on se rend dans l'arène !

**: Le Journal des Reviewers :**

**Mahiro** : Bien sûr que j'ai apprécié ! Ca m'a permis d'avoir un bon petit récapitulatif de ce qui plaisait de ce qui plaisait pas. C'est clair, Akina a du potentiel, chose prévisible pour une fille qui a le niveu d'un Kage… Lol. Ca fait plaisir de voir que cette idée d'initiation au combat vous plaise à tous ! Trop contente ! Ca va, la scène d'action ? Vrai ? Bon ben on va voir si j'y arrive toujours à celle qui va suivre car oui, vous allez avoir droit à un combat entre Neji et le mercenaire en noir. Ca va faire mal. Sasuke ? Pas Sasuke ? Ce sera vite vérifiable. Pour Naruto, en fait, le mercenaire a appuyer sur un point stratégique dans le coup de Naruto qui lui a fait perdre connaissance (tu sais, comme Haku a fait à Zabuza avec ses aiguilles ?). Mais rassure-toi, Akina va expliquer au tout début. En manga ? Je ne suis que la version française publiée, soit le tome 16. Kiss !

**Zagan** : Yaaaaaah ! Je suis super contente que tu ais aimé ! En effet, avec un niveau qui égale celui d'un kage, il est vrai qu'Akina possède certaines facultés. Mais elle n'a pas encore tout montré. Pour la Sexy no Jutsu, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… C'était plus fort que moi ! En ce qui concerne Neji et Akina, la magie continue d'opérer, mais je peux dire qu'ave tout ce que j'ai déjà tapé, ils ne viennent seulement de rendre compte de leurs sentiments… Je sais, je suis une lente, mais c'est le but ! C'est vrai ? Le combat passe bien ? Fiuuuu… Je suis rassurée. Naruto est pas un minable ! Je rappelle qu'il dormait, il s'est tout simplement fait avoir par surprise. Ca aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. Raaaah ! J'ai pas fait gaffe ! Mais pourquoi je me suis focalisée sur le Genjutsu ? Bon… Euh… On dira que c'était en bonus ? ¤se rattrape comme elle peut¤ PS : Tant mieux. Lol Kiss !

**Gaia-chan** : Ca-chan… Ca-chou… MDR ! A toi de choisir celui que tu préfères, je suis ouverte aux deux ! C'est toujours mieux que le « Grande Saucisse » auquel j'ai droit par un membre de ma famille… Enfin, là n'est point la question. Mdr ! Nejiiiii ! Daaaah… Il est extra, c'est vrai. Je l'aimeuh ! Ce chapitre est ton préféré ? A moi aussi. Il fait parti de mes favoris avec ceux où il y a du méga kawaii power. Merci pour mon style d'écriture, je fais comme je peux ! Kiss !

**Arminas** : MOUHAHAHAHA ! Que je suis cruelle ! J'ai le chic pour finir mes chapitres comme il faut, je suis assez contente ! Allez, je ne te fais point languir davantage. Voici la suite !

**Ln** : Je n'ai jamais caché être une dingue de Neji. MDR ! Oui, comme c'est mon chouchou, je le met en exergue ! Et alors ? Mdr ! C'est pas Akina (ni toi) qui va s'en plaindre ! Oui, pitit Naruto n'a pas de chance. Il en aura encore moins dans la suite où il se fera tapé par un fille, mais je dirait pas laquelle. Lol. Sinon, merci à toi d'être toujours là ! Kiss !

**Cassy-chan** : Héhéhéhé ! Douée, l'Akina, hein ? Euh… Naruto est un peu dans les vaps là, par contre, Neji aura plus qu'un entraînement, il va carrément avoir un combat ! Merci et bonnes Pâques à toi aussi ! ¤retourne manger son maxi Kinder surprise¤

**Renia** : Alors, pour nos deux tourteraux, c'est pas avant une vingtaine de chapitres. Et pour le premier baiser, même si j'y pense (elle arrête pas d'y penser en fait), je crois qu'il faudra attendre encore un chtit peu. Mais vous êtes patients, hein ? Des lunettes ? Pas la peine ! Certains… comment dire… Certains gestes plutôt osés mais délicats suffiront. Mais ça, c'est pour les chapitres qui sont dans la trentaine ! Niark ! Sinon, merci merci pour tout ! Ca motive !

**Rhea-Silvia-chan** : MDRRR ! Complètement folle, en effet ! Akina en Sexy no Justu ? Ahem… Ca ferait plaisir à certains personnages, certes, mais Akina reste sage ! Lol. Merci à toi ! Kiss !

Que de monde, que de monde… Lol. Allez, bonne lecture !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 17 : Black ninja vs Neji_**

.- Je veux t'affronter, déclara-t-il.

Neji fronça les sourcils et toisa l'inconnu du regard.

.- Ah oui ? Ce n'est plus Akina ?

Le mercenaire ne lui répondit pas et fit rapidement des signes avec ses mains.

.- Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu !

Il dirigea le jet de flammes sur Akina et décrivit un mouvement circulaire et en quelques secondes, la vestale se retrouva encerclée par une barrière de feu. Par chance, le diamètre était assez large pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas brûler. Cela dit, il faisait très chaud.

.- Akina !

.- Si tu veux la sauver, bats-moi.

.- Neji ! Non ! Il est trop rapide ! s'écria la jeune fille derrière sa prison rouge.

Le jeune Hyûga n'entendait plus. Il se ferait un vrai plaisir de se mesurer à ce type qui avait réussi à le narguer sous leurs yeux en enlevant Akina. De plus, en s'attaquant à la vestale, il avait touché un double point sensible : il était son gardien, il devait la protéger, mais aussi, il fut surpris qu'une autre raison inconnue de lui le poussait à se jeter à corps perdu dans ce combat.

.- Byakûgan.

.- Un utilisateur du Doujutsu… C'est encore mieux, il doit être vraiment très puissant, pensa le mercenaire en se mettant en position.

Akina était paniquée. Elle avait peur pour Neji. Elle ne savait rien du niveau de son Premier Ninja ni de celui de son ennemi mais elle n'était pas rassurée. Les ondes des deux auras s'entrechoquaient avec une violence inouïe autour de la vestale. Elle en avait la tête qui tournait.

Et Naruto… Elle leva la tête vers son ami. Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle percevait toujours son aura, il était vivant. Le ninja noir avait du presser un point dans sa nuque comme il lui avait fait pour l'endormir. Mais il n'était pas en danger, c'était le principal.

La tension était palpable entre les deux duellistes. Ils s'observaient tous les deux sans ciller, le regard stoïque et les paupières plissées. Etrangement, à croire qu'ils avaient lu dans les pensées de l'autre, ils se lancèrent en même temps. Le ninja en noir entama une succession de coups à une vitesse alarmante, cependant, Neji les évita tous avec adresse. Puis, il attaqua avec une pluie de shurikens.

.- Hakkeshou Kaiten ! (_Tourbillon Divin_)

La vestale était stupéfaite. Neji avait disparu dans cette boule de vent qui tournait sur elle même avec une force et une vitesse de rotation faramineuses. Et cela marchait ! Ni les étoiles d'acier, ni le mercenaire n'étaient capables de l'approcher.

Soudain une étrange sensation s'empara d'elle. Elle la connaissait, mais elle était si absorbée par le combat qu'elle ne trouva pas tout de suite. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose de curieux chez l'inconnu. Akina ne voyait pas bien, mais elle avait remarqué que quelque chose avait changé dans son regard…

.- Cette fois, on va passer aux choses sérieuses… annonça Neji, concentré au maximum.

Il se courba vers l'avant, le pied gauche en avant, son bras gauche touchant le sol, l'autre derrière. Akina crut apercevoir le symbole du Yin et du Yang sous les pieds de son shinobi… Son aura dansait autour de lui comme un brasier ardent, son chakra débordait comme un fleuve en crue. Qu'allait-il faire ?

.- Yaaaaaah !

Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de le voir foncer comme une flèche sur son adversaire. Seule une ombre furtive allait et venait autour du ninja masqué.

.- 2 ! 4 ! 8 ! 16 ! 32 ! Et 64 ! entendait la vestale sans pour autant voir.

C'était donc ça, le fameux Jukenhô Hakke Rokujuuyonshou, l'occlusion des 64 points vitaux ? Cette attaque était effrayante tant elle était redoutable. L'ennemi ne pouvait rien éviter. Quand Neji eût terminé, le mercenaire était à quatre pattes au sol, haletant bruyamment.

Lui aussi en manque de souffle, le jeune Hyûga eut un sourire triomphant.

.- Et voilà… Même avec ton Sharingan, tu n'as pas pu éviter la fermeture de tes points vitaux. Tu es à moi. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de perdre plus de chakra pour toi. Je t'achèverai au kunai…

Akina cligna des paupières. Sharingan ? Elle avait déjà entendu ce mot… Oui ! Elle se souvint avoir demandé une fois à Naruto pourquoi Kakashi portait son bandeau de travers.

« .- _C'est son Sharingan ! Un œil rouge qui permet de copier toutes les techniques des ennemis, sauf celles qui sont héréditaires… C'est terrible, ce truc !_ »

« Rouge » ! La vestale baissa les yeux sur son bracelet et sentit son cœur cesser de battre. Sans quitter du regard sa proie, Neji sortit un kunai et se mit en position.

.- Adieu, dit-il froidement en lançant son arme.

.- Nooooooon ! hurla une voix.

La scène se passa au ralenti devant les yeux glacés d'effroi de Neji, comme un film diffusé image par image. Il avait vu une silhouette émerger brusquement du cercle de feu. Et, dans un cri déchirant, l'ombre s'était jetée devant le ninja noir. Il ne comprit qui était cette silhouette que quand il vit son propre kunai transpercer sa poitrine. Le bruit de l'acier pénétrant la chair avait déchiré ses tympans.

.- Akina…

Ce mot n'était qu'un souffle, mais son âme hurlait à faire éclater un vase de verre. Le ninja en noir écarquilla les yeux, un éclat de stupeur allumait ses iris nuit. Pourquoi s'était-elle interposée pour lui sauver la vie ?

.- AKINA ! cria Neji en se précipitant sur elle. Mais qu'est ce qu'il.. !

Il la souleva doucement dans le dos, son corps perdait déjà de sa chaleur. La jeune fille lui sourit et leva un bras tremblant, désignant son bracelet.

.- Tu allais tuer… un Ninja sacré…

.- Quoi ?

Sur une des perles tachetées de sang, le mot « Rouge » était très clairement visible. La jeune fille serra les dents et trouva la force de retirer l'arme de son corps et laissa le poignard retomber au sol dans un bruit de métal étouffé par l'herbe. Sa peau palissait à vue d'œil, et la plaie déversait un flot écarlate qui brûlait les yeux de Neji. Qu'avait-il fait ! Il avait blessé celle qu'il s'était juré de protéger ! Soudain, une voix éclata :

.- AKINA !

Naruto avait repris connaissance. Ses iris bleus n'étaient pas plus grands que des points. Il semblait ne plus respirer, vide. Avec une incroyable rapidité, il bondit et se retrouva immédiatement auprès du petit groupe posté autour de la vestale.

.- Tiens bon ! s'écria le blondinet. On va…

.- Naruto… Tu vas b…

Sa tête bascula en arrière. Ce fut le signal d'alarme.

.- Le cœur n'est pas touché mais il lui faut vite des soins ! informa Neji avec son Byakûgan. Par là ! Il y a un village !

.- OK ! Toi, le mercenaire, tu viens ! On doit te parler !

Celui-ci n'avait plus rien de son masque froid et impitoyable de mercenaire. Bien au contraire, l'effarement, l'incompréhension et même une pointe de panique transperçaient ses yeux. Encore à terre, il sentit qu'on le saisissait. Naruto passa le bras du mercenaire autour de ses épaules et suivit à grands bonds Neji qui avait emporté Akina dans ses bras. Son état de panique était si intense qu'il sentait le chakra de Kyubi remonter dans ses veines, lui conférant assez de force pour porter le Ninja blessé

A mesure qu'il voyait le cœur de l'adolescente se ralentir, celui du jeune Hyûga se tordait avec douleur. Jamais, jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner son acte ! Si elle s'en tirait, il se jurerait de redoubler d'attention pour elle.

L'angoisse dopée à terreur amplifia leur hâte et le groupe ne mit même pas une minute à atteindre le village. Ils ne mirent pas plus de temps avant de trouver un hôpital et à faire envoyer Akina aux urgences. Dès lors, les secondes étaient des minutes, les minutes des heures. Les trois jeunes hommes étaient dehors, dont deux étaient particulièrement rongés d'inquiétude. Le mercenaire brisa le silence tendu.

.- Cette fille… Elle a parlé de « Ninja sacré » ?

Naruto et Neji échangèrent un regard indéfinissable. Le moment était vraiment très mal choisi, mais ils devaient bien le mettre au courant. Sans entrain, le shinobi blond lui expliqua toute l'histoire. Quand il eût fini son récit, le ninja en noir ne dit mot, la tête légèrement baissée.

.- Maintenant que tu sais, t'as intérêt à venir avec nous sans broncher ! Elle t'a sauvé la vie avec la sienne ! J'espère que tu vois à quel point elle est pure ! Même si tu as voulu la tuer avant, elle n'a pas hésité une seconde ! s'écria Naruto, le poing menaçant.

Après un silence, le shinobi releva la tête, le regard dur.

.- Je ne veux pas de ce destin. Je suis un solitaire avec ses propres objectifs.

.- De quoi? hurla Naruto, au bord de la crise.

.- Je n'ai rien demandé à cette fille. Si elle s'est fait blesser, c'est de sa faute.

Et il s'éclipsa avant que Naruto ne se jette sur pour le tuer de ses mains. Le sang de Kyubi n'avait jamais autant bouillonné dans ses veines qu'en cet instant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait une réelle envie assassine et une folie meurtrière dans le regard. Neji serrait le poing mais retenait sa fureur.

Enfin, une infirmière vint les prévenir que la jeune fille qu'ils avaient amenée venait de quitter le bloc opératoire.

.- Alors ? s'enquit Neji.

.- C'était juste, mais elle avait une réelle volonté de vivre. Elle a tenu le coup. Elle est hors d'atteinte. Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez la voir.

.- On veut, répondirent en chœur les garçons.

La femme les guida dans les longs couloirs blancs de l'hôpital et les laissa devant une chambre. Ils toquèrent doucement et poussèrent la porte. Allongée dans un lit aux draps immaculés, Akina regardait le dehors derrière le fin rideau opaque. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, elle tourna la tête et accueillit ses gardiens avec un de ses sourires dont elle avait le secret.

.- Bonjour, vous ! lança-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Elle se redressa dans son lit et la couverture glissa, dévoilant un long bandage entourant sa poitrine. Très gênée, elle voulut remonter les draps sur elle, mais c'était trop tard :

.- Hé ?

Chacun des deux garçons s'était placé d'un côté du lit et, sans un mot, ils avaient tous les deux pris Akina dans leurs bras. Cela dit, il fallait noter que Neji avait eu une légère avance et qu'il serrait un peu plus fort. La jeune fille eut un effroyable rougissement sur les joues et ne sut pas quoi dire.

.- Idiote… lâcha Neji d'une voix étrangement rauque.

.- Tu es aussi tête brûlée que moi, ajouta Naruto. Si tu veux qu'on te protège, n'essaie plus de nous faire mourir de peur comme ça.

Son cœur manquant d'exploser à force de battre à cette allure, la jeune fille baissa légèrement la tête qui rencontra une épaule de chacun des shinobis. Tous deux s'écartèrent de leur amie, un sourire de soulagement intense sur leur visage. Akina était heureuse de voir à quel point ils s'inquiétaient pour elle.

« .- _Ils seront toujours avec toi_ »… Yei n'avait pas menti.

.- Et le mercenaire ? Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Le sourire s'évanouit aussitôt chez les garçons et un sentiment d'amertume prit place en eux. Neji soupira et expliqua directement ce qu'il s'était passé avec le ninja en noir. Plus il avançait dans son récit, plus l'expression naturellement souriante d'Akina s'affaissait.

Elle baissa la tête, l'air déçu.

.- Oh… dit-elle. Vous aurez au moins essayé…

.- Ce type est vraiment un abruti ! cracha Naruto. Tu aurais du laisser Neji l'achever.

Akina secoua la tête et se tourna vers lui, l'air sévère.

.- Ne dis pas ça, Naruto. Jamais je n'aurai permis Neji de le tuer pour deux raisons. D'une parce qu'il est l'un des Sept, même s'il ne l'accepte pas, et deux, parce qu'en tant que Vestale du Pays du Feu, je ne dois pas tuer ceux que je dois protéger. Une vie est précieuse. Je sais de quoi je parle…

Les ninjas baissèrent les yeux, mals. Oui, Akina connaissait bien le sujet. C'est quand on sait que sa vie est vouée au sacrifice que l'on en saisi l'importance…

Caché non loin de la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôpital, une ombre discrète et silencieuse avait écouté la conversation. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi se sentait-il bizarre à écouter les propos de cette fille ? Il ne la comprenait pas non plus. Elle lui sauve la vie, il la délaisse sans aucune explication et elle le… défend ? Non, il ne comprenait pas…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pas trop déçus ? Eh oui… Akina, quand elle y va, elle y va à fond ! Prochain chapitre pour bientôt !

Kiss à tous !


	18. Le Rouge et le noir

Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'ai eu une explosion de reviews ! Z'êtes passés le mot ou quoi ? MDR ! En tout cas, merci à tous !

**: Le Journal des Reviewers :**

**Mahiro** : Ze return des reviews pas constructives ! MDR ! Point grave, du moment que je sais si ça plait ou pas ! Es-tu sûre qu'il s'agit de Sasuke ? MDR ! Oui, bon… Plus de mystère. On va avoir le nom de ce « mystérieux » jeune homme. En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que pour le moment, je respecte bien son caractère. Akina, géniale ? Bien sûr, kestucrois ? Lol. Je l'aime, mon n'héroïne ! Et pour eux deux, j'en réserve encore des bonnes ! D'ailleurs un tout p'tit passage pour ce chapitre là. Kiss.

**Zagan** : Pour le combat, j'avais prévenu. Je ne suis pas Kishimoto-senseï, je ne sais pas élaborer des combats spectaculaires comme lui. J'ose même pas penser au moment ou Sasuke affrontera son nii-san. Je m'embêterai pas : je passerai ce passage. Cela dit, contente de voir qu'il y a du positif (j'ai perdu tout espoir d'avoir une review 100 positive avec toi, lol). Kiss !

**Uchiwa Didie-chan** : Une revenante ! Nyaaaa ! Je suis contente de te retrouver ! Ca t'en a fait de la lecture, pas vrai ? Tu n'étais pas trop perdue ? Passé un bon voyage ? Et ne me fais point dire ce que je ne dirai jamais ! Lol! Merci et kiss !

**Arminas** : Clair, net et précis. Je ferai de même : merci beaucoup ! Mdr.

**Ln** : MDR ! Bien sûr que je vais pas la tuer si vite, mon n'héroïne ! Elle est trooooop ! ¤dingue de sa propre création MDR !¤. Peut-on vraiment dire que Neji la blesse ? C'était un accident. Tu penses vraiment qu'il était bien, ce combat ? Il est très rapide et décevant pour un duel avec un Uchiwa… (enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit) TT Mais sinon, je suis bien contente de t'apporter un peu de gaieté à lire ! Kiss !

**Cassy-chan** : MDRRR ! Oui, un maxi Kinder Suprise ! Si tu veux, on partage le superbe jeu de quilles qu'il y avait dedans (mon rêve !) Ouahahahahaha ! Mdr ! Ton chouchou ? Dans ce chapitre ? Va donc vérifier… Kiss !

**Didie Rogue** : OUAAAAAAAAH ! Merci, merci merci ! Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, votre honneur ! Lol.

**Inuka** : Ma ch'tite Inukaaaaaa ! Tu as tout lu ? Bravo ! Pas trop lasse ? Lol. Merci merci merci ! J'espère te revoir ! Kiss spécial pour toi !

**Jalexa Uchiwa** : Bienvenue à toi dans l'aventure ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Alors… Itachi ? Sasuke ? Hum… Réponse : maintenant ! Kiss !

Bon. Après toutes ces émotions, nous allons reprendre un rythme plus calme. Un chapitre pas sensationnel, mais que je me devais de faire pour avoir une conversation sérieuse sur les sentiments d'Akina.

On se retrouve après, j'aurai des trucs à faire…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 18 : Le « Rouge » et le noir_**

La nuit était tombée sur le village. Quelques étoiles d'argent piquetaient le ciel nocturne agrémenté de petits nuages opaques. Il y avait un peu de vent ce soir. Couchée dans son lit de blessée, Akina voyait les fins rideaux se soulever doucement.

Un sourire amusé vint étirer ses lèvres. Elle repensait à la scène qui avait eu lieu il y avait quelques heures…

«_ - Oui, nous savons que les visites sont terminées… avait dit Naruto à l'infirmière. Mais ne peut-on vraiment pas rester ?_

_- Nous ne serions pas tranquilles de la laisser seule… avait essayé Neji._

_Les deux shinobis reprenaient leur rôle de gardiens. Et ils restaient très prudents._

_- Mais enfin ! Votre amie est dans un hôpital ! Que voulez-vous qu'il lui arrive ?_

_- Euh… En fait…_

_L'infirmière avait regardé Naruto avec un sourire en coin._

_- Je devine que si vous n'avez jamais été séparé de votre petite amie, ça peut être dur, mais…_

_- Hééé ! Akina n'est pas ma/sa petite amie ! s'étaient écriés les deux garçons d'une même voix._

_Prête à éclater de rire dans son lit, la vestale avait capté deux états d'esprits : une énorme gêne chez Naruto et une colère chez Neji. Décidément, elle les adorait !_

_Résultat, à force de supplications, les Ninjas avaient pu rester, occupant la chambre voisine à celle d'Akina. Neji lui avait assuré qu'il surveillerait la plupart du temps avec son Byakûgan. _»

S'il le faisait en ce moment même, il devait se demander pourquoi elle riait toute seule. Soudain, la jeune fille cessa de rire et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Rien. Seule la lune la regardait de ses yeux d'argent. Et pourtant…

.- Ne reste pas dehors… Ninja « Rouge »… dit-elle tranquillement.

Quelques secondes après, l'ombre qui était pourtant bien cachée sortit de son repère et sauta en silence dans la chambre. En dépit de la pénombre, et de la simple lumière bleutée de l'astre nocturne qui éclairait la pièce, Akina pouvait parfaitement distinguer ses yeux bleu nuit.

.- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

.- Tu es un des Sept Ninjas que je recherche… Une fois repéré, je peux donc sentir ton aura comme je perçois celle de Neji ou de Naruto.

Tous deux se regardèrent. Le mercenaire l'observait d'un air neutre, mais la vestale devinait bien qu'il avait des choses à dire.

.- Dis-moi, que faisais-tu là ? Tu voulais me tenir compagnie ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire paisible.

Le ninja ne répondit pas et se posta dans un coin de la pièce sans perdre Akina du regard.

.- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé la vie alors que je n'ai rien fait pour toi ? lâcha-t-il enfin.

.- C'est mon devoir, répondit-elle avec calme. Tu connais déjà mon histoire.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea sans rien dire.

.- En quittant mon temple, je ne croyais pas que j'allais autant m'attacher à mes gardiens. Je ne vois même pas le rapport « vestale sacrée/gardiens » que les prêtresses me décrivaient sans relâche. Je vois un lien puissant et profond, d'ami à ami. Si profond que j'ai tout de suite vu que mes deux premiers shinobis pourraient mourir pour ma vie. Cet attachement m'a tellement touchée que je veux leur rendre la même chose : je peux donner ma vie pour l'un d'eux.

.- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est perdre une vie !

L'adolescente sursauta légèrement, surprise par cette subite élévation de la voix. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Elle secoua la tête, toujours aussi paisible.

.- Je l'ai entrevu tout à l'heure en me jetant devant toi. La vie est fragile. Alors que des centaines de personnes se font massacrer par le démon Tsuheki, je me sens impuissante. Alors, quand je t'ai vu sur le point de te faire emporter par la mort, je n'ai pas hésité. Pour la première fois de ma vie de vestale, j'ai enfin pu réellement protéger une vie. Et cela, je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui, même toi un mercenaire ou un assassin.

Le mercenaire eut un léger mouvement de recul en la voyant lui sourire. Ce dévouement dont elle lui avait parlé, cette capacité à se sacrifier, cette idée de lien… Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, elle les pensait.

.- En capturant Tsuheki, je payerai de ma vie celles que je n'ai pas pu sauver avant… murmura Akina.

Le ninja écarquilla les yeux. Cette phrase…

« _La maison était silencieuse. Il avançait dans un couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il se figea, son sang s'était gelé._

_- Nooooon ! cria un garçon aux yeux de nuit._

_Il se précipita vers le corps inerte d'une femme. Celui de son époux n'était pas loin. Leurs sangs se mêlaient en deux flaques qui s'étalaient sur le plancher._

_- Papa ! Maman, ne meurs pas !_

_La femme ouvrit péniblement les yeux et les tourna vers son fils._

_- Mon chéri… souffla-t-elle en effleurant de sa blanche et froide main sa joue. Je t'…_

_Sa main retomba sur le plancher, glacée par la mort._

_- Mamaaaaaaaan !_

_Il n'avait pas pu la sauver ! Il n'avait rien pu faire ! Le visage filé de larmes, l'enfant leva un regard assassin vers une ombre restée en retrait de la pièce._

_- Toi ! Je te le promets ! hurla-t-il. Tu paieras de ta vie celles que je n'ai pas pu sauver ! Je te tuerai !_ »

Le ninja secoua la tête. Pourquoi avait-il repensé à ça ? A cet événement qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui ?

.- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Son point de vue avait changé. Il n'était pas lié à elle par hasard. Le destin l'avait mise sur sa route pour un but bien précis. Il se sentait redevable envers elle.

Il s'approcha du lit d'Akina.

.- Je serai l'un de tes Ninjas sacrés, mais à quelques conditions.

.- Lesquelles ? demanda la vestale, surprise par ce retournement de situation.

.- Je veux pouvoir me déplacer librement. J'accepte de t'aider, mais je ne veux pas que l'on interfère dans mon objectif.

.- Entendu, accepta-t-elle en souriant. Je ne te demanderai rien de ton but, je respecte. Mais puis-je au moins savoir ton nom ?

Il retira le bas de son masque et ôta sa capuche, dévoilant une chevelure brune un peu en bataille. Il était plus jeune qu'elle ne le pensait, il ne devait avoir que 19 ans tout au plus. Il dégageait aussi une sorte de charisme froid qui le rendait particulièrement imposant.

.- Je me nomme Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiwa.

.- Merci de m'accompagner… Sasuke le Second.

En effet, à peine avait-il révélé son identité que le chiffre « 2 » s'était installé sur la perle au kanji « Rouge ». Le jeune mercenaire serait donc le Second. C'était presque prévisible, il avait une réelle force, même s'il s'était fait battre par Neji. Akina était persuadé que Sasuke était vraiment doué, gardant en réserve de nombreuses techniques.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, se rappelant soudainement de quelque chose.

.- Sasuke… pourquoi voulais-tu voir nos techniques, à Neji et moi ?

Il détourna la tête.

.- C'était pour t'aider à atteindre ton but ? Tu as besoin d'être plus fort ?

Le silence de son Ninja lui parut éloquent. Elle avait mit dans le mille. Cependant, Akina pouvait entrevoir quelques petites choses dans ce visage de marbre. Même si elle ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées et voir ce qu'il avait en tête de faire, l'adolescente déchiffrait une lueur noire en lui. Elle la devinait. Noire, fourbe, s'enroulant autour de Sasuke comme un serpent sournois : la mort. La mort hantait ce jeune homme.

.- Elle anime ses gestes… pensa Akina.

Quel drôle de paradoxe. Elle sentait l'Ange Noir près de son shinobi, et pourtant, elle était persuadée qu'il n'était pas foncièrement mauvais. « Je n'aime pas en arriver là pour une fille sans défense ». Tels étaient ses mots lorsqu'il avait vu qu'elle ne dévoilerait pas son savoir.

Un léger sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de la vestale. Il y avait autre chose. Au moment où il avait voulu la tuer, Sasuke avait vite repéré que Naruto et Neji étaient en approche. S'il n'avait pas fait exprès de se faire attaquer, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à les fuir une seconde fois. Akina avait remarqué qu'il avait masqué sa volonté de la laisser en vie en feignant s'être fait prendre, mais elle n'irait pas vérifier cette hypothèse, Sasuke nierait à tous les coups.

.- Oh ?

Elle était sortie de ses pensées et vit que le jeune homme avait profité de son inattention pour s'éclipser. Quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

.- Tu viens pour le compte-rendu ? demanda Akina.

.- Le Byakûgan ne me permet hélas pas d'entendre à distance… Mais je pense ne pas me tromper en disant qu'il a accepté de nous suivre.

.- Bonne pioche.

Neji regarda la vestale. Son visage ne montrait rien, mais une pointe d'inquiétude perça sa voix :

.- Tu lui fais confiance ? C'est un mercenaire, un assassin… Et puis, il a cette chose dans le regard qui me met mal à l'aise.

.- Toi, Neji ? Mal à l'aise ? répéta la jeune fille, amusée.

.- Enfin… Je m'inquiète surtout pour toi…

Le sourire taquin d'Akina s'agrandit. Le jeune Hyûga regarda ailleurs, les sourcils froncés. Il s'enfonçait là ! Et comme un débutant en plus. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Dès qu'elle lui parlait, il n'arrivait pas à détourner sa pensée et à dire ce à quoi il songeait au plus profond de lui.

.- Je te laisse, bonne nuit.

Et le garçon quitta la chambre en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder la jeune fille directement dans les yeux. Celle-ci le suivit du regard puis se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

.- Trois sur sept…

Et elle ferma les yeux, emportée par le sommeil.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

STOP ! J'ai deux notes importantes à faire :

**_Note 1_** : J'arrête immédiatement les plus pointilleux d'entre vous ! Je me suis déjà préparée à un argument qui pourrait fleurir dans vos critiques : « Sasuke a accepté trop vite ! Ca lui ressemble pas ! »  
Contre arguments : Oui, c'est rapide. Pourquoi ? Parce que cette fic est déjà très longue. Je suis sûre que je dépasserai les 60 chap. Alors, on a pas toute la vie ! Faut faire bouger !  
Ensuite, comme vous le savez, les évolutions de Sasuke vers un comportement plus sociable sont très très lentes (c'est pas moi qui le dit, mais le constat que je fais en lisant les mangas). Pareil que tout à l'heure : on a pas toute la vie.  
Enfin : Akina aurait touché un point assez sensible pour atteindre Sasuke. Et puis, il a ses affaires à s'occuper. Il ne sera pas un gardien extra protecteur comme Neji ou Naru…

**_Note 2_** : Sasuke est arrivé. Bon. C'est un personnages très difficile à manier dans une fic. Cela dit, je fais de mon mieux pour saisir sa personnalité. Merci de ne pas me juger trop sévèrement… ¤guette d'un œil inquiet le comité « Vive Sasuke » qui l'attend au tournant¤

Ah oui ! Et comme je n'ai pas vu les épisodes concernant l'enfance de notre jeune mercenaire, j'ai arrangé la mort de ses parents à ma manière. Cela dit, je pense que ça fait crédible…

Voilà. Merci de votre compréhension à tous ! Kiss kiss !


	19. Un groupe assez hétéroclite

Euh… Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? MDR ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de reviews que pour ce chapitre-ci ! Oo'

Je suis une énorme feignante (je vous jure, ça prend du temps de vous répondre un par un dans le Journal des Reviewers…) et donc, je ne pourrais pas répondre à tous, ça prendrait un temps énorme. Aussi, vais-je essayer de regrouper les critiques obtenues :

Alors… Dans l'ensemble, je crois que vous êtes satisfaits de l'arrivée de Sasuke et de la personnalité qui semble être proche de celle que nous lui connaissons. On a fait allusion à un « big méchant ». Oui, il y en aura un (pas la peine de chercher bien loin…), mais il apparaitra dans 3 ou 4 chapitres, je ne sais plus.  
Ah ! On m'a aussi dit « S'il y a du Sasu, il faut du Saku ! » Bien entendu. Sakura sera de la fic, mais pas maintenant.  
Une rivalité entre Naru et Sasu ? Il suffit de lire ce chapitre pour avoir une réponse !

MERCI A TOUS ! (et excusez ma paresse…)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 19 : Un groupe… assez hétéroclite._**

.- Bonjour Akinaaaa ! Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? Bien ? Pas trop fatiguée ? brailla une voix tonique.

.- Jeune homme ! Tempérez vos ardeurs ! Vous êtes dans un hôpital ! s'énerva l'infirmière qui examinait la vestale.

.- Humph ! Il ne vous reste pas une place dans la section « Psychiatrie » ? marmonna Neji en grimaçant à cause du volume sonore trop élevé de Naruto.

.- Répète !

.- S'il vous plait ! s'emporta la femme en s'interposant entre les deux garçons.

.- Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah !

Tour le petit monde se calma aussitôt pour tourner la tête vers Akina qui riait de bon cœur.

.- Ah ah ah ! Pi… Pitié ! J'ai encore… Hi hi hi… mal ! réussit-elle à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

Voir l'adolescente de si bonne humeur fit retomber la tension qui régnait dans la chambre immédiatement. Naruto se gratta la tête avec perplexité : d'accord, il la faisait sourire, mais d'un autre côté, elle était encore blessée. Il s'excusa alors auprès d'elle avec une mine un peu nigaude.

.- Ce n'est rien, Naruto, assura Akina en essuyant les larmes naissantes au coin de ses yeux. Bien au contraire, merci ! Ca me donne la pêche, je me sens bien !

.- Ah ? Tant mieux alors…

Neji avait froncé les sourcils et activa son Byakûgan. Il scanna la vestale en quelques secondes et eut un mouvement de recul. C'était incroyable ! Akina n'était hospitalisée que depuis la veille, et pourtant, le jeune homme voyait que sa blessure commençait tout doucement à cicatriser. Comment était-ce possible ?

.- Neji ! s'écria soudainement le blondinet, coupant net la réflexion de son camarade.

.- Ne crie pas ainsi, imbécile ! Qu'est-ce… quoi !

Naruto le regardait avec une répulsion dédaigneuse et dégoûtée.

.- Tu te sers de ton Byakûgan pour mater Akina ?

A ses mots, la vestale ouvrit des yeux emplis de stupeur. Elle et Neji étaient aussi rouges que des homards trop cuits. Par réflexe, elle croisa les bras. Le shinobi désactiva son œil spécial et écrasa son poing sur la tête de Naruto.

.- Tu n'es qu'un crétin de première ! Je regardais sa blessure, pas sa poitrine…

Cette phrase fit grimper le rouge sur son visage de plusieurs nuances.

.- … et j'ai vu que tu guérissais très rapidement, Akina, acheva-t-il en essayant de calmer son embarras.

.- Eh ben, avec une telle vue, t'es bon pour servir le service « Radiologie » de cet hôp… AOUAILLE !

Naruto avait voulu se venger de l'affront de tout à l'heure, mais son premier coup sur la tête lui avait un peu trop secoué l'esprit et par conséquent, il n'avait pas vu le second poing du jeune Hyûga s'abattre. Quel calme dans les gestes, mais qu'est ce que ça faisait mal !

.- Du calme, tous les deux, pria la vestale avec sérieux. C'est ce que l'infirmière m'a dit en changeant mon bandage tout à l'heure, elle ne comprend pas non plus… Enfin, c'est plutôt bon signe, non ?

Sa bonne humeur et son sourire dissuadèrent Neji de lui faire part de ses interrogations quant à ce phénomène. De son côté, Naruto se posait lui aussi des questions. Il savait que Kyubi l'aidait à guérir ses propres blessures quand il se blessait. Mais Akina n'avait pas de démon en elle, comment cela était-il alors possible ?

Tout à coup, une silhouette obscure s'arrêta sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte.

.- Le mercenaire ! s'exclama Naruto en le pointant du doigt.

.- Bonjour, numéro 2 ! plaisanta Akina.

.- Tiens tiens… murmura Neji.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers la vestale.

.- J'ai fait mon tour d'observation. Je n'ai pas d'information, on pourra donc partir d'ici quand tu seras rétablie, dit-il d'un air neutre.

Naruto fit un bond en arrière.

.- Comment oses-tu revenir ici après ce que…

.- Akina n'a pas à faire comme bon te semblera, grinça Neji avec froideur.

.- Eh ! essaya Naruto.

.- Laisse, Neji. C'est notre contrat, répliqua la jeune fille

.- Oh !

.- Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres ? persifla Sasuke en fixant Neji.

.- EH OOOOOOOH !

Tout le monde sursauta violemment. On entendit une infirmière crier d'une voix courroucée depuis le couloir qu'il fallait du silence dans un hôpital, pour l'amour du ciel ! Les trois jeunes gens regardèrent Naruto qui était essoufflé tant il avait crié fort.

.- C'est quoi tout ça ? Je ne comprends rien de ce que vous vous racontez !

Akina fit une moue désolée.

.- Il a décidé de venir avec nous avec quelques conditions que j'ai acceptées.

.- Ah oui ? fit Naruto en dévisageant le nouveau ninja, les yeux plissés. Et pourquoi un tel changement d'avis ?

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir.

.- J'ai mes raisons.

.- Ton nom ? questionna le shinobi sans le lâcher visuellement.

Le jeune homme soutint son regard sans ciller. La vestale déglutit difficilement. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus lourde ? Elle la sentait peser sur ses épaules. Pire, elle avait cru voir des éclairs aller et venir entre les iris bleus des garçons qui se défiaient silencieusement.

Le ninja aux yeux saphir plissa encore plus les paupières.

.- Sasuke Uchiwa.

Les yeux blancs de Neji tiltèrent.

.- Tu es un Uchiwa ?

Sasuke confirma d'un hochement de tête. Akina observa alternativement les deux jeunes hommes bruns, l'air incrédule. Qui était la famille Uchiwa que Neji connaissait ? Tant de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais à en juger le visage plutôt renfrogné du Second, elle comprit qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'étaler sa vie. Elle avait bien cernée sa personnalité : solitaire, secret, distant… Bref, il vivait avec quelque chose de suffisamment lourd pour éviter au maximum le contact avec les autres. Néanmoins, Akina se souvint de sa voix qu'il avait élevée quand elle avait parlé de se sacrifier pour ses Ninjas. Il n'était pas complètement insensible.

Le silence était total. La vestale cogitait sur le mystère Sasuke, Neji se demandait comment un Uchiwa avait pu en arriver là, et quant aux deux autres shinobis, il s'assassinaient du regard. Pourquoi ?

.- Qui qu'il soit, je ne l'aime pas. Imposer ses règles à Akina, il est gonflé !

.- Il cache bien son jeu… Derrière ses airs d'abruti, je sens une réelle force. Il serait un bon adversaire si l'on n'était pas dans la même histoire. Peut-être que l'occasion s'en présentera un jour…

Sasuke tourna le dos, prêt à repartir.

.- Guéris vite, vestale. Ton temps est compté.

Et il s'éclipsa. Naruto se précipita à la fenêtre.

.- Le tien aussi si tu ne te montres pas plus respectueux, espèce de prétentieux ! cria-t-il au vent.

Akina s'était accoudée sur la table de chevet, la tête dans la paume de sa main. Elle était un peu perdue. Au fur et à mesure que son escorte se formait, elle commençait sérieusement à se demander à quoi ressemblerait l'équipe finale : entre un garçon débordant de vitalité avec un démon en lui, un second qui la mettait dans ses états pas croyables selon la proximité et le troisième qui faisait cavalier seul… Où allaient-ils ?

* * *

Akina avait suivi le conseil de Sasuke -était-ce vraiment un conseil, puisqu'elle avait pour projet de vite se rétablir ?- et sortit rapidement de l'hôpital. Très rapidement même… Un coup de kunai dans la poitrine, ça ne se guérit pas en quatre jours tout de même. Naruto était venu la voir tous les jours pour lui tenir compagnie comme quand elle s'était foulée la cheville. A y repenser, elle nota dans un coin de sa tête de faire attention de ne plus se faire blesser trop gravement, question de ne pas passer ses trois mois dans un lit d'hôpital. Cela dit, ce temps était passé vite.

.- Akina, tu as bientôt fini de ranger tes… Naruto ? Que fais-tu en faisant le signe du tigre ?

.- Ah, Neji ! J'allais lui expliquer comment exécuter une arcane secrète de Konoha, le Senen Goroshin ! répondit le ninja blond avec un large sourire.

.- Senen Goroshin ? répéta le brun, incrédule.

Il aurait été curieux de lui demander en quoi consistait cette fameuse arcane secrète, mais connaissant un minimum Naruto, il avait un gros doute… Allez savoir pourquoi ! Une sorte d'intuition.

.- Hum… On verra ça une autre fois, je crois qu'il est grand temps de partir.

.- C'est bon ! On est reparti, mes hommes !

Silence.

.- Ben quoi ? Si on peut plus plaisanter… ronchonna Akina.

Plus tard, tous les trois marchaient dans les rues du village.

.- Et l'autre ? Sasuke… grogna Naruto. Il vient ?

.- Je suppose qu'il nous suivra à distance… essaya la jeune fille.

Après un silence, elle se tourna vers Neji.

.- Tu connais les Uchiwa ?

Neji opina de la tête.

.- La famille Uchiwa est une ancienne et puissante famille ninja. Or, il y a quelques années, toute la famille a été massacrée. On ignore qui a fait le coup. Au départ, j'ai cru qu'il mentait sur son nom, mais en repensant au Sharingan qu'il a dans ses yeux, j'ai reconsidéré mon opinion…

.- Il serait le seul survivant ? conclut Naruto.

Sur un point, lui et Sasuke étaient sur un pied d'égalité : ils avaient été privés d'une famille. Vivre tout seul, il connaissait bien…

De son côté, Akina comprenait bien des choses. Tout s'éclairait dans sa tête. La mort qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de son Second Ninja, c'était celle de sa famille, son objectif était de tuer le responsable, il voulait voir des techniques puissantes pour mettre plus de chances de son côté… Mais un point restait obscur : pourquoi avoir accepté de la suivre ? Après tout, comme il l'avait dit, il était de nature solitaire, il n'avait pas besoin d'eux…

.- C'est bizarre… se dit-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle ne sentait plus la présence du jeune homme. Il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'ils interfèrent dans sa mission. Il avait réussi à camoufler son aura.

.- Quelle est notre prochaine destination ? demanda Naruto.

.- Je me suis renseigné, le nord est par là, désigna Neji en montrant un chemin à la sortie du village.

.- Allons-y…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hé hé hé hé ! Le Senen Goroshin… J'ai pas pu résister ! J'ai frôlé la rupture de la ratte le jour où j'ai découvert cette arcane secrète… MDR !

Alors, curieux mélange pour le moment, hein ? Mais bon, en attendant de trouver le prochain, Ninja, laissons les avoir quelques petites péripéties…

Kiss


	20. Les marques et la mort

Nyaaaa ! Désoléééée ! Pour une fois que je ne prenais pas le temps de vous répondre un par un ! V'la qu'ils vont se jeter sur moi… Eh ! Je vous rappelle la règle d'or : on tape pas l'auteur, ou elle va ralentir la parution des chapitres ! MDR !

Bon, bon, bon. Vous avez tous bie aimé les tites confrontation entre nos ninjas, parfait ! Cependant, j'espère continuer à bien respecter le caractère de Sasuke… Lui, et un autre personnage qui apparaîtra bientôt, c'est ma hantise… J'ai trop peur de le rater…

Bon, je vous réponds ?

**: Journal des Reviewers :**

**Renia** : Oui, nos deux compères ne s'apprécient guère… Mais bon, c'était pour que ça ne diffère pas trop du manga. Oui, on verra Itachi. Lui et Sasuke on leurs comptes à régler, comme dans le manga. Je sais que j'ai fait une modification, mais elle était volontaire. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Peut-être histoire de créer des surprises chez les personnages, que sais-je… Lol. En tout cas, mici !

**Zagan** : Gomen. J'avoue que j'ai été dépassée par toutes ces subites reviews. Aussi, j'essaie de me rattraper. Pour cette histoire de classement… En fait, il n'y pas réellement de critère qui fait que tel Ninja a telle place… Akina l'ignore aussi et donc, suppose que c'est par rapport à la force (et je te rappelle qu'elle ne sait rien de la puissance de Naruto avec Kyûbi). Les 3 premiers Ninjas ont des liens très spéciaux sur Akina (pour te spoileriser un peu, la guérison rapide d'Akina y trouve une raison avec cela…). Chacun lui apporte un truc. Mais qui apporte quoi, on verras plus tard :p  
Contente de voir que le « petit bazar » où ils parlent tous en même temps a plu. En fait, quand je fais une discussion rapide, je ne mets pas (ou peu) d'indication sur qui parle et comment. Ca donne le rythme. Quant au Senen Goroshin, une pulsion que je n'ai su faire taire ! MDR ! Merci à toi !  
PS : Bon. Comme j'ai pas envie de faire face à des assauts continuels, je dirai juste : 37. Voilà.

**Dodie Rogue** : Désolée. Je me rattrape. Oui, y'a de la tension dans l'air… De la baston ? Oh non ! Pas après le flop du « combat » Neji vs Sasuke… Merci quand même !

**Ln** : J'avais prévenu un ralentissement. En fait, je pense que ça va se jouer par à-coup. Du mouvement (combat ou Ninja)/ralentissment/mouvment… Je suis hyper douée pour les moments « off ». Lol. Je sais, vous vous en passeriez bien, mais c'est comme ça. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le chapitre prochain comporte un élément déclencheur (et du kawaii au passage). Ouiiiii ! Contente de voir que les disputes et les tensions passent bien ! L'arcane secrète… MDR ! Non, Naru ne va pas la faire sur Neji. ¤imagine la scène, la larmouille à l'œil pour son Neji-chou¤. Merci à toi !

**Mahiro** : MDR ! Oui, j'avoue que je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire… Mais à mon goût, ce n'est pas le plus drôle, j'en réserve des mieux ! Héhéhéhé ! Pour le classement des Ninjas… En fait, il n'y pas réellement de critère qui fait que tel Ninja a telle place… Akina l'ignore aussi et donc, elle suppose que c'est par rapport à la force. Seuls les 3 premiers ont une certaine importance (oui oui, Neji n'est pas le seul, mais lui, c'est un cas à part…). Alors non, en fait, c'est carrément aléatoire. Pas de critère particulier. Et pour les réponses individuelles, voici ! Lol. Du succès… Mouais, on peut dire cela ainsi… Je me plains pas, je suis abasourdie et feignante, nuance ! MDR !

**Arminas** : Vraiment rien ? Lol. Bah merci ! Pour le classement…En fait, il n'y pas réellement de critère qui fait que tel Ninja a telle place… Akina l'ignore aussi et donc, elle suppose que c'est par rapport à la force. Seuls les 3 premiers ont une certaine importance (oui oui, Neji n'est pas le seul, mais lui, c'est un cas à part…). Alors non, en fait, c'est carrément aléatoire. Pas de critère particulier. C'est un peu au coup de cœur…

**Jalexa Uchiwa** : Oh oh ! Merci ! Je suis pas peu fière du grand amour mutuel qui unit Naruto et Sasuke… Mdr ! Je trouve cela très crédible. En effet, il y a de la diversité au sein de ce groupe… Même Akina peut avoir des réaction qui sortent du caractère d'une vierge sacrée… Nous verrons cela plus tard. Pour les Ninjas, il y en a un de bon certain, mais les autres, je ne dis pas… héhéhé ! Merci encore !

**Uchiwa Didie-chan** : Mais certainement que je peux te répondre ! Il y aura très précisément 5 couples. Merci encore pour ton soutien (les reviews qui disent que du bien de ma fic sont toujours TRES appréciées… MDR !) merci, merci, merci ! Et attention à la crise de foi ! ¤se rappelle qu'elle a aussi des chocos qui l'attendent…¤

Voilàààààà ! Maintenant, dans ce chapitre, on va relancer quelques petites interrogations concernant notre Akina…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 20 : Les marques et la mort_**

Les quatre voyageurs continuèrent leur périple sans encombre. Ils traversèrent de longues forêts, des champs, des plaines sans rencontrer beaucoup de monde. C'était calme. Hélas pour Akina, son bracelet restait inactif. Sasuke les accompagnait de près quand ils étaient en campagne, mais dès que le petit groupe gagnait une cité, le jeune mercenaire disparaissait aussitôt de son côté. La vestale aurait aimé lui demander qui était l'assassin de son clan, et pourtant, elle devait se retenir car elle savait que cela ne la concernait pas.

.- On a beau faire équipe, il nous prend vraiment pour des étrangers… grommelait sans relâche Naruto.

Cette espèce d'hostilité entre les deux shinobis n'était pas qu'une illusion. En effet, c'était à se demander si tous les deux ne se haïssaient pas… Pour quelle raison ? La jeune fille l'ignorait. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'avec le temps, cela s'arrangerait…

.- Hum… Il fait un peu chaud aujourd'hui… dit Akina en s'étirant.

L'air était un peu plus étouffant dans les bois. Le vent ne passait pas au travers les grands feuillages et ne pouvait rafraîchir nos amis d'une douce brise. L'adolescente ôta son gilet sans manches et le rangea dans son sac à dos.

.- Akina ! Akina ! Dis, c'est quoi ces marques dans ton cou ? demanda vivement Naruto en voyant la nuque de son amie.

Les deux autres garçons tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers elle. Ni Neji ni Sasuke ne l'aurait avoué, mais tous deux se posaient la même question. Ces trois petits losanges dessinés sur la peau de la vestale étaient restés un mystère pour les trois premiers Ninjas sacrés.

.- Ca ? demanda Akina en posant la main dans son cou.

Ses yeux s'éteignirent soudainement.

.- C'est le nombre d'année qu'il me reste à vivre.

Les shinobis s'arrêtèrent d'un même mouvement. L'ahurissement les frappa le plein fouet. Naruto avait la mâchoire qui était tombée par terre, Neji paraissait beaucoup plus pâle, les yeux vides, et Sasuke avait juste froncé légèrement les sourcils.

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

.- Respirez, les garçons ! dit-elle en souriant. Je plaisantais !

.- Akinaaaaaa ! soupira Naruto, pas content. Bon, sans rire, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle passa son index sur les fines marques.

.- Ceci a été mon « examen final de vestale » en quelque sorte… expliqua-t-elle.

.- Hein ? Comment ça ?

.- J'ai dû prouver que j'étais bien la vierge sacrée du Pays du Feu. Par conséquent, j'ai du montrer que j'avais la connaissance et la force nécessaires pour accomplir mon devoir.

Sasuke jeta un regard dans le cou de l'adolescente.

.- Tu t'es donc apposée toi-même un sceau ?

.- Tu es très perspicace, Sasuke. En effet, ces losanges sont le résultat d'un sceau que j'ai du me faire avant de quitter le temple.

Impressionné mais sans évidemment le montrer, Neji lui demanda quel était le rôle de ce sceau. Akina haussa les épaules.

.- Il sert d'abord à prouver que j'ai le niveau, mais la prêtresse Yei n'a pas voulu m'en dire davantage sur ses autres fonctions. Elle m'a juste demandée de reproduire les signes qu'elle me montrait et de m'appliquer le sceau.

Les trois ninjas échangèrent un regard douteux.

.- Akina… Ca peut être dangereux. Tu te soumets à un sort sans même en connaître les effets ?

.- Je doute que ça me mette en danger…

« -_ Aaaaaaah !_

_Vêtue de sa toge blanche et les cheveux relevés en chignon, la jeune fille s'était effondrée sur le sol marbré du temple, les mains crispées sur son cou. Restée en retrait, Yei l'observait, les poings serrés. Elle n'aimait pas la voir souffrir ainsi, mais il le fallait…_

_- Akina…_

_La femme s'était dirigée vers sa disciple et prit les mains récalcitrantes entourant la nuque gracile. Imprimés comme au fer rouge, trois petites marques en forme de losange étaient apparues._

_- Tu as réussi, mon enfant. Tu viens de t'octroyer les pleines fonctions de Vestale du Pays du Feu._

_- Prêtresse… Yei… haleta Akina, les dents serrées par la douleur et les yeux larmoyants. Qu'est-ce… que c'est ?_

_La prêtresse passait un tissu humide sur la peau rougie._

_- Cette marque t'a fait souffrir, mais elle rappellera que tu ne peux te permettre d'hésiter et t'empêchera de te ternir…_ »

Elle n'avait rien voulu lui dire d'autre. Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille avait quitté le temple pour partir dans sa quête. Akina avait eu beau réfléchir encore et encore, elle n'était parvenue à déchiffrer ces paroles. Néanmoins, ça faisait plus de deux semaines qu'elle était partie, son sceau ne s'était jamais manifesté.

Les shinobis restèrent silencieux, perplexes. Mêmes s'ils ne comprenaient pas tout, ils se rassuraient en se persuadant que si c'était la supérieure d'Akina qui était à l'origine de ce sceau, ils pouvaient être tranquilles.

La vestale comprit au soudain silence et à l'expression éteinte de Naruto qu'elle avait jeté un froid avec cette histoire de sceau.

.- Allez, allez ! On a encore du chemin ! déclara-t-elle avec dynamisme. Regardez ! On voit le bout de la forêt. On y va !

Prête à repartir à l'assaut, l'adolescente courut jusqu'au halo de lumière au bout de ce tunnel d'arbres. Ses gardiens s'élancèrent derrière elle pour la retrouver quelques mètres plus loin, immobile.

Elle se tenait là, statufiée au bout du chemin. Son sourire avait laissé place à une expression d'horreur figée. On aurait presque cru que ses iris avaient pali comme son teint de nacre.

.- N…

Akina secoua lentement la tête. Elle aurait voulu parler, mais la boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de s'exprimer. Devant ses yeux vides, un village. Du moins, ses ruines. Tout était détruit, les corps mutilés des habitants jonchaient les rues. La jeune fille porta une main à sa bouche. Tout ce sang, cette odeur, cet air chargé de la présence de la mort… Tout lui donnait la nausée.

Ses amis baissèrent la tête, l'air grave. Le démon était passé par là…

.- M… Mais quand ? balbutia la vestale en s'avançant d'un pas incertain.

Sasuke inspecta les tristes lieux du regard et s'agenouilla près du cadavre d'un ninja décapité. La vue abondante du sang ne lui faisait plus rien. Depuis qu'il avait vu le même sang qui coulait dans ses veines répandu sur le plancher de chez lui, il était devenu imperméable à l'horreur et la répulsion.

.- C'est frais. Deux ou trois jours, pas plus.

Akina crût tomber dans un précipice. Deux jours. Ils étaient passés si près de Tsuheki. Une main sur son épaule la ramena à la surface.

.- On aurait rien pu faire de toute façon, lui murmura Naruto. Il te manque encore quatre Ninjas.

.- Mais…

Elle releva soudainement la tête, les sens en alerte. Cette sensation ! Oui, elle était faible, elle s'éteignait. Akina s'éloigna des garçons et courut au détour d'un rue, guidée par cet appel mourrant. Elle la vit. Adossée contre un mur éclaboussé de liquide écarlate, une fillette entrouvrit ses paupières. Sa pâleur aurait pu concurrencer un fantôme. La vestale accourut et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

.- Un aigle… immense… souffla l'enfant, la respiration irrégulière.

.- Par où est-il allé ?

La fillette ferma les yeux pour réfléchir.

.- Parti dans les airs… Partez, il… vous tuera…

Akina sentait son cœur se serrer de plus en plus au fur et à mesure où la mourante utilisait ses dernières parcelles de vie pour la prévenir.

.- Je le combattrai.

Un mince sourire adoucit les lignes fades du visage de la petite fille.

.- Alors… vous êtes…commença-t-elle avant de pousser un râle. Nous sommes… sau…

La phrase se suspendit dans le vent. Akina eut l'impression qu'une partie d'elle venait de mourir avec cette enfant. D'une main tremblante, elle ferma ses paupières et récita une prière à voix basse.

Resté avec ses compagnons à l'autre bout de la rue, Naruto fit un pas vers l'adolescente mais la main de Neji lui retint le bras. Moitié furieux, moitié surpris, le shinobi blond lui demanda avec colère ce qu'il lui prenait. Le jeune Hyûga fronça les sourcils et regarda droit devant lui, l'air aussi stoïque qu'à l'ordinaire.

.- Elle doit faire face à la mort, devenir forte. Ne va pas la voir tout de suite.

.- T'es franchement insensible ! Tu es quoi au juste ? Un robot ? cracha le jeune homme d'un air outré. Tu…

Naruto se tut. Akina les avait rejoint, la fillette dans ses bras. Son visage se voulait fort et digne, mais ses yeux trahissaient sa peine. Elle eut un regard pour le frêle être qu'elle tenait avant de s'adresser à ses shinobis.

.- Je dois m'occuper de ces gens, qu'ils reposent en paix.

Sa voix se voulait sûre, elle tremblait. La jeune fille se fraya un passage entre les garçons qui s'écartèrent, et se dirigea lentement vers l'extérieur du village.

.- Nous allons t'aider, dit Naruto.

Elle lui sourit faiblement en hochant la tête et poursuivit son chemin.

Avec l'aide d'un multiclonage, Naruto épaulé par les deux autres ninjas aida Akina à offrir une sépulture aux habitants du village. Tout s'était déroulé dans le silence le plus absolu. De temps à autre, Neji jetait un regard furtif à Akina. Quelque chose s'était éteint en elle. Le jeune homme aurait aimé au plus profond de lui la soutenir, mais il avait pensé que faire face dès maintenant à la mort l'aiderait à mieux supporter par la suite.

Par moment, la jeune vestale ne parvenait plus à supporter la vue des cadavres. Elle vacillait légèrement, prise de nausées. Et pourtant, quand Naruto se proposait à l'aider, elle refusait et continuait. Une fois tous les corps enterrés, Akina se chargea de réciter les prières funèbres. Puis, comme il était bien tard, le petit groupe trouva refuge dans une maison qui avait à peu près échappé à la fureur de Tsuheki. Ils trouvèrent de quoi se faire un dîner et mangèrent sans rien se dire.

.- Akina… commença Naruto avec peine.

.- Je vais bien, rassura-t-elle avec un sourire un peu triste. Je dois transformer cette sensation que procure la vue de la mort en force car je sais que le sang sera de nouveau versé…

Le garçon se tut. Il observa la pièce et soupira. Bien que Neji et Sasuke fussent de nature peu loquace, le blondinet trouvait que ce silence n'était pas comme d'habitude. A croire que c'était l'humeur d'Akina qui régissait celle du groupe. Lui-même se sentait amorphe ce soir. Et pourtant, la mort, il l'avait souvent vue lors des missions avec Kakashi-senseï…

.- Il est tard, allons dormir, conseilla la jeune fille.

Les garçons approuvèrent d'un mouvement de tête et chacun gagna silencieusement une chambre à l'étage. Seul Sasuke resta au rez-de-chaussée dans le salon.

C'était une nuit de pleine lune ce soir-là. De grosses bourrasques de vent chassaient les nuages anthracite aux quatre coins du ciel obscur. L'air était froid, comme si l'ange Noir était revenu sur les lieux du désastre pour aller chercher les âmes des défunts fraîchement enterrés en les aspirant de son souffle de glace. Dans la maisonnée silencieuse, on entendait que le murmure du vent contre les murs. Etait-ce vraiment le vent ou était-ce les plaintes des morts qui s'élevaient ? La jeune fille couchée dans une chambre de l'étage n'arrivait pas à répondre à cette question. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que sa première rencontre avec la réalité de Tsuheki lui aurait fait autant d'effet.

« Nous sommes sauvés… » Telles avaient été les dernières paroles de la fillette qui était morte sous ses yeux. Les sauver…

Ne tenant plus, Akina se leva et quitta discrètement la maison à pas de loups pour se rendre dehors. Ses pas ralentis par le vent la conduisirent devant les modestes sépultures des villageois, et plus précisément devant un monticule de terre plus petit, un fin ruban jaune posé dessus. C'était celui de la fillette de tout à l'heure. Akina s'agenouilla devant la tombe et joignit ses mains.

Plusieurs minutes après, quelques gouttes de pluie vinrent s'échouer autour de l'adolescente. Avec le vent, l'eau se transformait en billes de froid, mais cela importait peu à Akina. Elle allait mal. Puis, elle sentit quelque chose.

.- C'est ton tour de garde, Neji ? demanda-t-elle sans bouger, les paupières closes.

.- Pourquoi te faire plus de mal ? Tu as déjà fait ce que tu avais à faire… dit le jeune homme qui se trouvait derrière elle à plusieurs pas.

Akina se releva, la tête baissée vers les tombes.

.- Elle croit que je pouvais les sauver, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se retourna vers Neji. Le shinobi parvenait à distinguer des larmes silencieuses sur ce visage filé par les gouttes de pluie et ce, sans même utiliser son Byakûgan. Il se trouva honteux de penser cela dans un moment pareil, mais il la trouvait belle en cet instant. Les gouttelettes d'eau dans les cheveux foncés d'Akina formaient comme un diadème de perles translucides. Cette vue enchanteresse aurait été néanmoins embellie avec un sourire…

.- Cette petite fille morte devant moi croit que je peux les sauver. Comment peut-elle penser ça alors que je n'ai rien pu faire pour eux ? Même pas pour elle ? Comment puis-je sauver les gens s'ils meurent to…

Sa phrase mourut dans un léger froissement de tissu mouillé. Neji s'était avancé vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. La tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme, la vestale ne bougeait plus. Ce geste soudain l'avait rendue muette.

.- Tu l'as sauvée pourtant, dit-il en fermant les yeux. Tu as sauvé son âme car elle croit en toi. Elle s'est éteinte avec l'espoir que son pays sera sauvé, parce qu'elle a confiance en toi. J'ai confiance en toi.

.- Ne… Neji…

.- Je sais que tu pourras tous les sauver. Tu m'as déjà sauvé de ma propre haine et de ma propre noirceur. Même si tu ne peux protéger la vie, tu protèges l'âme…

Akina avait l'impression d'être plongée dans une sorte de torpeur. Elle avait oublié la pluie qui la faisait frissonner, le lieu où elle était, pourquoi son visage était traversé de larmes. Elle ne sentait plus que la chaleur de Neji qui se diffusait doucement en elle, ses bras entourant son dos, sa tête touchant la sienne, ses mots qui la calmaient peu à peu. Elle était bien à présent. Elle devait être rouge, elle sentait son visage s'échauffer jusque dans son cou.

Adossé plus loin au détour d'une ruelle, Sasuke regardait le sol. Il n'avait rien perdu de l'entretien entre Neji et Akina. Il plissa légèrement les yeux. Ca n'allait pas. L'héritier des Hyûga venait de pénétrer dans un terrain très dangereux. A moins qu'il n'y fût rentré bien avant…

.- La trappe est discrète et l'appât est attirant… mais attention quand ça se fermera… pensa-t-il.

Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Rien. Ce genre de chose ne se commandait pas. Et puis, ça ne le regardait. Sasuke préféra penser que l'un et l'autre seraient suffisamment intelligents et raisonnables pour se rendre compte du piège avant d'être complètement pris. Un souffle de vent plus tard et le mercenaire avait disparu de la ruelle.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Nyaaaaaa ! Triste, mais chou, non ? ç

Kiss !


	21. Un satyre dans la salle d'eau?

Que de reviews à chaque fois, que de reviews… Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour l'intérêt que vous portez à ma fic ! Merci à tous !

**: Journal des Reviewers :**

**Zagan** : Nyaaaaa ! Ouiii ! J'ai réussi ! T'as dit que des bonnes choses ! ¤saute partout en hurlant, ameutant la résidence entière, le SAMU, les pompiers¤ Je suis contente. Touchant ? Parfait ! C'est dur de faire passer des émotions dans un texte. Le sceau… Nyaaaaa ! Bah, c'est évidement ! Je ne nierai pas. Mais la seconde fonction, moins importante, donnera lieu un super moment ultra trognon beaucoup plus tard.  
PS : Te plains pas ! J'ai spoilerisé pour toi… Lol.

**Mahiro** : Ahem… Oui, pour les répétitions… MDR ! Je me disais que ça le faisait pas de dire « pour telle question, va voir la réponse de tel reviewer qui pose la même question »… Du coup, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux… Lol. Bon, passons.  
Eh oui, Akina doit redescendre de son petit nuage ; des gens continuent de mourir pendant qu'elle cherche. Qu'est ce qui est « comme d'hab » ? Le moment entre Neji/Akina qui est prévisible ou le fait que ça soit kawaii ? Le prochain Ninja… Il doit encore arriver quelques petites choses à nos amis avant qu'ils ne tombent sur le nouveau, un peu de patience. Pour Sakura, figure-toi que j'y ai pensé ! Héhéhé ! Je dis donc « Rendez-vous quand Saku se pointera ! » Quand je dis 5 couples, je compte Naru/Hina (z'ont quand même eu des moments à eux, non ?) Et je ne dirai rien quant au chap 37 ! Juste un petit spoil pour le prochain chap : le grand méchant apparaîtra ! Voilà, c'est tout ! Kiss et merci !

**Jalexa Uchiwa** : Merciiiiiii ! Ahlalala… C'qu'ils sont chous, Neji et Akina ! ¤¤ Je les adore ! En revanche je peux dire que non, Sasuke ne parle pas par expérience. Il est aussi hermétique que nous le connaissons dans l'anime et dans le manga ! Il pressent les choses, c'est tout. Kiss !

**Dodie Rogue** : Ooooooh… J'ai failli te donner la larmouille ? Je pensais que ça pourrait aller aussi loin ! Lol. Oui, Akina et Neji se rapprochent… Mais Sasuke ne s'inquiète pas pour lui-même (Akina est pour Neji !) Lol. Kiss et merci !

**Cassye chan** : Oui… « Sept Ninjas pour une Vestale », c'est aussi des moments tragiques… Lol. Ouiiiii ! Neji, c'est l'plus mimi ! ¤se sent plus¤ MDR ! Merci et kiss !

**Ln** : Neji ? Mignon ? TOUJOURS ! Mdr ! Et surtout dans les moments sombres, ça fait ressortir sa classe !  
_Ses persos_ : Dis, ça fait pas favoritisme ?  
_Neji et moi_ : Favoritisme ? Où ça ?  
Lol. Sasuke plus perspicace que Neji ? Lol. Peut être que le mystère du sceau le prenait tellement qu'il a été plus curieux que Neji. Je sais que Neji est un peu privilégié avec Akina, mais je tiens à essayer de donner une part de participation a peu près égale pour tous les persos qui viendront se joindre à eux. Kiss et merci !

**Sailor Ocean** : Tiens ? Une nouvelle tête ! Kikoo à toi ! Merciiii beaucoup ! Voilà le chap 21 !

**Uchiw Didie-chan** : Hein ? Ma Didiiiiiiiiiie ! Pleure point! Snifouh! Oui, Neji est trop chou comme ça ! ¤a passé des heures à chercher les répliques parfaites¤ Mdr ! Merci beaucoup et désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer… çç

**Arminas** : Moi ? Dans le tragique ? Euh… Pas que je sache. Lol. J'ai mis cette fic dans fantasy et romance. Mais bon, il faut aussi des moments poignants, c'est la vie. Héhéhéhé ! Sasuke sent qu'il se passe des trucs et il sait que ce n'est pas très bon. Mais tu comprendras vite ! Merci et Kiss !

Alors… Dans ce chapitre, nous allons entrevoir un personnage. Je dis « entrevoir » car il ne va pas rester longtemps (3 chapitres si mes souvenirs sont bons). Or, c'est un perso qui lui aussi est assez spécial dans son genre. Alors, même chose, ne jugez pas trop sévèrement ma manière de l'employer. Je ne cherche pas à faire exactement comme l'original, je veux juste que ça soit crédible.

Merci d'avance !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 21 : Un satyre dans la salle d'eau ?_**

Le lendemain matin, nos quatre amis se levèrent avec le soleil. Leur quête était encore loin d'être achevée, ils devaient très vite reprendre la route. Les garçons étaient déjà prêts. Tandis que Naruto cherchait de quoi préparer le petit déjeuner, Sasuke était en pleine médiation et Neji affûtait ses kunais. A l'étage, Akina se lavait. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux que la veille. Elle avait vraiment apprécié que son Premier Ninja soit venu lui remonter le moral.

.- Neji…

La vestale passa les bras autour d'elle et ferma les yeux tandis que l'eau s'écoulait dans la baignoire. Elle avait encore la sensation des bras de Neji dans son dos, ses cheveux contre son oreille, son souffle quand il lui parlait. Oui, elle avait retrouvé confiance en elle. Elle ferait le maximum pour aider le Pays du Feu.

.- Ouais ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'emparant d'un gant. A nous deux, Tsuheki !

Akina se mit à rire. On dirait Naruto qui était en train de parler !

Au rez-de-chaussée, le shinobi blond faisait de son possible pour engager une conversation avec ses deux compères, chose assez difficile si l'on observait le taux de loquacité de Neji et Sasuke…

.- Akina a retrouvé la pêche, je suis content !

Sasuke ne répondit pas mais il lança un furtif regard au jeune Hyûga qui le remarqua.

.- Moi aussi, répondit simplement Neji en fixant Sasuke qui détournait la tête. La suite pourrait nous réserver des surprises, autant partir du bon pied.

.- Exactement ! s'écria Naruto en brandissant un poing vers le plafond. Rester optimiste comme moi, c'est ça le secret pour être fort !

.- Du moment que ce n'est pas de brailler comme toi… marmonna Sasuke dans son coin.

Soudain.

.- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

.- WHOUAAAAAAAAAA !

Bong !

Les trois garçons bondirent sur leurs pieds comme brûlés au postérieur et se ruèrent à l'étage.

.- Akina ! cria Naruto.

.- L'autre voix, c'était quoi ? demanda Neji, les sens en alerte. Et ce bruit ?

Sasuke activa son Sharingan, Neji son Byakugan et Naruto empoigna un kunai et un shuriken et ils se retrouvèrent vite devant la porte de la salle de bain. Ils l'ouvrirent d'un coup de pied et firent face à une scène surréaliste. Akina était enveloppée dans une serviette de bain, son chakra parme dansant autour d'elle comme un brasier et une masse gisait dans la baignoire encore pleine d'eau. En les entendant arriver, la vestale tourna la tête, rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et serra sa serviette autour d'elle.

.- Ah non ! Pas vous aussi ! hurla-t-elle.

Et vlam ! Elle referma la porte d'un geste sec, laissant les trois ninjas comme des ahuris sur le palier.

.- Quelqu'un a compris ce qu'il vient de se passer ? articula Sasuke encore hébété.

.- Je crois qu'on avait pas à la voir dans cette tenue… tenta Naruto en se grattant la tête avec un air nigaud.

Neji, lui, ne disait rien, mais il devinait très facilement le rouge qui était en train d'empourprer ses joues. Il secoua la tête et désactiva le Byakugan, histoire que Naruto ne le prenne pas une nouvelle fois pour un pervers. La porte s'ouvrit et le visage d'Akina apparut, encore rose de honte.

.- Pardonnez-moi pour… ça… balbutia-t-elle, ne sachant où se mettre.

.- C'est rien ! dirent en chœur ses gardiens qui regardaient tous le plafond, gênés.

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte en grand. Elle avait rapidement enfilé sa tunique de koinichi, mais elle avait toujours les cheveux dans une autre serviette de bain. Les garçons entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers la baignoire. Naruto s'approcha pour identifier la chose.

.- Un homme ?

.- Oui. J'ai senti comme une présence quand je suis sortie de l'eau. J'ai attrapé rapidement un kunai et je l'ai lancé. Ce type a été si surpris qu'il a glissé et est tombé la tête la première dans la baignoire… résuma Akina, les sourcils froncés.

Neji inspecta la pièce et posa les yeux sur un objet insolite qui traînait au sol.

.- Un carnet ? Que…

.- Pas touche, c'est à moi !

L'homme c'était brusquement relevé dans la baignoire et s'était précipité sur le shinobi pour lui arracher le carnet des mains. Il était assez âgé, probablement la cinquantaine… Il avait de longs cheveux blancs détrempés, une carrure assez imposante et des marques rouges sous les yeux. Il serrait le carnet dans ses mains comme si c'était son bien le plus précieux. Il regarda alternativement les quatre jeunes qui le dévisageaient avec un air mauvais et tordit sa chevelure mouillée avec nonchalance.

.- Vous êtes peut-être majeurs, mais vous n'avez pas l'air d'être prêts pour ce genre de chose… dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

.- Qui êtes-vous ? De quoi vous parlez et que faisiez-vous là à espionner Akina ? questionna Neji, les yeux plissés, kunai au poing.

.- Ca fait beaucoup de questions…

.- Répondez ! cria Naruto qui perdait patience.

.- Du calme, les jeunes. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de suspect… Je n'ai pas d'armes.

.- Pas suspect, pas suspect… Assez suspect pour moi parce que vous m'espionniez dans la baignoire… bougonna la vestale.

L'homme eut un sourire pervers.

.- Je me présente : je suis Jiraiya, l'auteur de ceci ! déclara-t-il en brandissant fièrement sous le nez des adolescents un livre à la couverture orangée.

Naruto lut le titre de cette couverture qui lui rappelait quelque chose et bondit en arrière, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

.- QUOI ! C'est vous l'auteur de ce… ce… cette horreur? s'offusqua-t-il, outré.

.- Naruto, qu'est-ce que ce livre ? questionna Akina.

.- Un livre pas très recommandable que lit Kakashi-senseï… marmonna le garçon.

.- J'étais à la recherche d'inspiration… soupira Jiraiya avec un air évasif.

Tous se raidirent, glacés d'horreur.

.- EN EPIANT UNE FILLE DANS SON BAIN? s'exclamèrent-ils en le pointant du doigt. PERVERS !

.- Rectification : Roi des pervers… corrigea l'homme.

Neji et Naruto, les yeux enflammés, s'approchèrent de l'homme d'une démarche robotisée, les kunais tremblants dans leurs mains. On aurait cru qu'ils avaient perdus toute trace de self-control. Percevant une soudaine folie meurtrière dans l'aura de ces deux jeunes hommes, Jiraiya recula de plusieurs pas en secouant les mains.

.- Euh… Du calme, du calme… Cette jeune demoiselle m'a déjà bien corrigé… dit-il en se massant la bosse derrière son crâne. Joli lancer de kunai…

Akina eut un mouvement de recul, la mine répugnée.

.- Je n'ai rien fait… Vous avez seulement été surpris…

.- Bon, sans rire, que faisiez-vous dans ces ruines ? demanda Sasuke qui avait su, contrairement à ses coéquipiers, garder son calme.

Naruto et Neji sortirent de leur transe assassine et fixèrent l'homme, curieux de connaître son alibi. Jiraiya rangea son carnet de notes dans une des poches de sa veste et les regarda avec plus de sérieux.

.- Je suis un ermite, je voyage ici et là. J'ai été intrigué de voir de la fumée s'échapper d'un village qui a pourtant été rasé. Je me suis demandé qui pouvait être dans un endroit pareil.

.- De simples voyageurs qui cherchaient un endroit où dormir, répondit Akina en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

Le ninja se tourna vers elle avec un regard pénétrant.

.- Quoi ? demanda Akina qui n'aimait pas quand cet homme la regardait, il devait avoir de mauvaises idées derrières la tête en plus de sa bosse.

.- Rien, rien…

De « simples voyageurs » disait-elle ? Jiraiya n'en était pas si certain. Comme ces garçons, il avait vu le chakra de cette jeune fille s'émaner d'elle quand elle l'avait attaqué. Quelle puissance… Il n'était pas certain lui-même d'atteindre un tel niveau de force dans l'énergie. La couleur même de l'énergie de cette fille n'était pas commune. D'ordinaire, le chakra est de couleur bleue. Qui était-elle donc ? Cette kunoichi était vraiment très impressionnante en plus d'être joliment formée…

L'ermite secoua la tête et retrouva son sourire en coin.

.- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que ce village rasé par le Démon-Aigle attirerait autant de monde…

Les quatre jeunes gens tiltèrent.

.- Que voulez-vous dire ? interrogea Naruto d'un air perplexe.

.- J'ai aperçu un homme et une jeune fille qui traînaient dans les environs, avant-hier.

.- Un homme et une jeune fille ? s'étonna Akina. Et comment étaient-ils ?

Jiraiya haussa les épaules.

.- Je l'ignore, ils étaient trop loin.

Le petit groupe échangea des regards interloqués. Qui pouvait bien se rendre dans ce village alors qu'il avait été détruit la veille ? Peut-être des ninjas qui sont tombés dessus par hasard… Tout ceci était plutôt bizarre…

L'ermite coupa court aux réflexions des jeunes ninjas.

.- C'est pas tout ça, mais je n'ai rien mangé ce matin… Vous n'auriez pas de la nourriture en trop ?

Les autres se regardèrent, consternés. Décidément, il n'en perdait pas une. En plus d'être un pervers, c'était un profiteur… Ce type n'était vraiment pas net. Akina leur proposa de redescendre, le temps pour elle de terminer de se préparer. Ses compagnons hochèrent la tête et Naruto quitta la pièce en assurant à la vestale que Jiraiya ne bougerait pas du rez-de-chaussée au risque de se prendre un coup de kunai bien placé.

En attendant la jeune fille, les hommes avaient regagné la pièce principale et préparaient la table. Assis dans un coin, le vieil homme griffonnait sur son carnet avec beaucoup de concentration et d'application. Naruto n'avait cessé de l'observer du coin de l'œil et, après cinq minutes seulement, il craqua :

.- Vous écrivez quoi, en fait ?

Jiraiya leva le nez de son brouillon et dévisagea longuement son interlocuteur.

.- Ton âge ?

.- Euh… 17 ans.

.- Toi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Neji.

.- 18.

.- Et toi ?

.- 19 ans, répondit Sasuke.

L'homme secoua la tête.

.- Désolé, mon gars. Si tu avais 18 ans, j'aurai pu, mais comme ce n'est pas le cas… annonça-t-il en replongeant dans son écriture.

Le cadet de la bande serra un poing rageur.

.- Pour un an de moins, vous êtes super pointilleux ! répliqua-t-il avec colère.

.- C'est pas de ton âge… riposta l'ermite sans le regarder.

.- Et épier des jeunes filles, c'est de votre âge, peut-être ? résonna la voix d'Akina depuis l'escalier.

Naruto se tourna vers son amie qui les rejoignit, un large sourire de triomphe sur le visage.

.- Bien lancé !

Jiraiya releva la tête de son travail et regarda la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin.

.- Mignonne, douée au maniement des armes et avec de la répartie… Tu iras loin, Akina-kun. AÏLLEUH !

Naruto et Neji rabaissèrent leurs poings d'un même mouvement avec un sourire crispé, laissant deux bosses fumantes et grosses comme des balles de golf sur le crâne du vieil homme.

.- Vous vous sentez assez proche d'Akina… commença Neji.

.- … pour vous permettre un « -kun » ? Faites gaffe, vieux pervers… prévint Naruto.

.- Et vous, vous vous sentez assez proches d'elle pour la défendre avec véhémence…

Les deux garçons se regardèrent d'un air dubitatif.

.- On la protège de votre esprit tordu ! se défendirent-ils.

Akina souriait, plutôt amusée et touchée. Les voir tous les deux s'acharner –un peu trop violemment- sur Jiraiya pour la préserver lui procurait une sensation agréable. Jamais elle n'aurait osé espérer que ses gardiens s'occupent autant d'elle.

Après ce léger incident, le groupe put enfin prendre son petit déjeuner silencieusement. Si les bouches étaient muettes, les yeux parlaient à eux seuls en particuliers ceux du shinobi blond et celui de l'héritier Hyûga. Ils ne cessaient de surveiller en catimini les gestes de Jiraiya, d'abord pour veiller sur Akina, mais ensuite parce qu'après tout, ils ne savaient grand-chose de cet homme. Pouvaient-ils lui faire confiance ?

.- Il a plus l'air farfelu que mauvais… pensait Akina.

Une fois le repas terminé, l'ermite pervers prit la parole.

.- Dites, je voyage vers le nord… Si c'est votre route, nous pourrions faire un bout de chemin ensemble ?

.- Qu'allez-vous faire dans le nord du pays ? intervint Neji qui restait sur ses gardes.

.- Vous cherchez « l'inspiration » auprès d'autres filles ?

Le sourire goguenard de l'homme suffit aux adolescents pour comprendre qu'ils avaient mis dans le mille. Contre toute attente, ils acceptèrent –enfin, surtout Akina qui voyait en Jiraiya un guide potentiel. Les garçons s'étaient contentés de grogner avec mauvaise volonté-.

Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt, le petit groupe quitta le village.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà. Quoi que vous puissiez penser, je l'aime bien, mon pervers ! MDR ! Je me suis bien éclatée à écrire la scène dans la salle d'eau. Les moments « goutte de gêne mangas » sont les meilleurs ! MDR !

Kiss !


	22. Tests, serpents et sceaux

Pardoooooooon ! Pour le retard ! Mon rechargeur de PC portable avait grillé et comme je n'avais plus de batteries, je ne pouvais plus revenir… ç-ç

Aussi, pour me faire pardonner je poste 2 chapitres !

_Pensées_ : soit deux fois plus de chances de me faire critiquer… Surtout que ce chapitre là, il est chaud. Rendez-vous à la fin !

**: Journal des Reviewers :**

**Zagan** : T'as toujours le truc à dire pour tout casser… TT Essaie de faire une fic sur Naruto, on verra comment tu t'en sors ! Ben non, ici, Naruto, il connaît pas Jirayia. C'est comme ça. Oui, Akina est confiante. Y'a des gens comme ça, c'est dans leur nature de faire confiance naturellement. Les gens en question, on va les voir là. Oui, les chapitres sont courts, tu ne m'apprends rien. Mais bon, j'écris comme ça. Je préfère des chapitres courts mais nets sans trop de blabla inutile parce que si c'est ça que vous voulez, OK, j'en mettrai des tartines mais ça sera nul. Merci quand même.

**Arminas** : Ouais ! Jirayia poweeeer ! MDR ! Oui, ce chapitre détend l'atmosphère. Mais dans celui-ci, on retombe dans le noir. Mais pas de larme en perspective. Enfin… Pas pour moi. Merci et kiss !

**Dodie Rogue** : MDRRRR ! Sérieux ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal en tombant ? Lol. Oui, Neji et Naruto continuent de protéger Akina… même si le danger est d'une autre nature ! Mdr. Jira, c'est le meilleur. Kiss et merci !

**Ln** : Encore une qui a bien ri ? Je suis contente, c'est super. Je ne pensais pas que cela plairait autant. En revanche, non, il ne va prendre Naru. Il a une mission, notre Naruto ! Lol. Et il ne peut pas abandonner notre Akina (sinon, avec qui Neji va-t-il se disputer ?). Kiss et merci !

**Sailor Ocean** : Ahahaha ! Eh oui, Jirayia est Jirayia ! Toujours aussi… ahem ! lol. J'espère te voir régulièrement ! Merci et kiss !

**Jalexa Uchiwa** : MDR ! Ouais, y'en avais pas des tonnes qui pouvaient faire ce genre de trucs. Lol. Je sais bien que Sasu et Naru sont de même âge en théorie, mais j'ai voulu le vieillir. Non non, il n'a pas menti sur son âge pour connaître ce que Jira écrivait.  
Sasu : Je ne suis pas un pervers.  
_Akina_ : Ah oui ? Et le chapitre où Sakura… humph !  
_Moi_ : Boucle-la ! ¤garde sa main sur la bouche d'Akina¤  
Lol. Mystère. Kiss et merci !

**Mahiro** : Héhéhéhé ! J'avais envie de le faire venir. Il est trop marrant ! MDR ! Oki, j'ai eu peur que ça soit le moment de prévisible. En général, leurs moments à deux seront vraiment très kawaii (j'en ai écris un y'a pas longtemps… Huhuhu ! Et celui que je prépare… Ohohoho ! Surpriiiiiise !). Naruto a une protection très « grand frère » tandis que Neji… Ben… C'est Neji, quoi ! Lol. Kiss et merci !

**Uchiwa Didie-Chan** : Grande ? Ben… J'ai 18 ans. Lol. Mais nan, tu es pas une perverse ! MDR ! Si tous ceux qui aiment Jira sont des pervers, on devrait en compter pas mal ! Contente de voir que tu as aimé, en revanche, si tu es sensible aux chapitre un peu poignants, attention à celui là. C'est pas tragique, mais… Enfin tu vas comprendre. Eh non, cet homme et cette jeune fille, ce n'est pas Neji et Akina ! Affaire à suivre… Kiss et merci !

**Cassy-chan** : Contente d'avoir pu te faire rire ! Mais cette fois, on ne rigole plus ! Merci et Kiss !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 22 : Tests, serpents et sceaux_**

La troupe de voyageurs randonnait dans la forêt à un rythme plutôt tranquille. Jiraiya n'aimait pas les courses sur les branches, cela l'empêchait d'écrire ses notes… Neji avait discrètement proposé à Akina qu'ils continuent leur route à leur propre rythme et de laisser l'ermite, mais la jeune fille, dans son bon cœur naturel, refusa. Cela ne se faisait pas.

.- Quoique je n'aime guère les regards qu'il me lance en coin… se dit-elle en regardant furtivement derrière son épaule.

Comme elle l'avait parié, l'homme l'observait et replongea dans son carnet sans un mot.

.- N'importe quoi… pesta Sasuke dans sa tête.

Même s'il ne disait rien, il était aisé de deviner qu'il trouvait la situation vraiment grotesque. Et cet imbécile de Naruto qui essayait de voir par tout les moyens ce que Jiraiya écrivait… Aucun sérieux… Mais il n'en souffla mot et poursuivit son chemin.

Les minutes passaient et chacun essayait de combler son temps comme il le pouvait. Lassé de ses tentatives veines pour percer le secret du « Paradis du Batifolage », Naruto bavardait avec la vestale de tout et de rien.

.- Je t'explique… disait-il. Tu places tes mains pour former le signe du tigre, après, tout est une histoire de puissance…

L'homme à la chevelure blanche redressa soudainement la tête.

.- Senen Goroshin ? Mille ans de souffrance ?

Surpris, le shinobi blond se tourna vers lui.

.- C… Comment connaissez-vous ça ? C'est l'arcane secrète…

.- … du village de Konoha ? acheva Jiraiya en souriant. J'en suis.

Le jeune homme et Akina ouvrirent de grands yeux.

.- Vous ? Originaire de Konoha ? C'est vrai ?

.- En effet. Mais je préfère voyager… répliqua Jiraiya en montrant son bandeau frappé de l'insigne du village. Je ne suis pas du genre à tenir en place.

.- Ce n'est pas nouveau, Jiraiya… lança une voix.

Tous s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent droit devant eux pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix froide et sifflante. A une vingtaine de mètres devant eux, un homme se tenait debout. Il était grand, plutôt mince avec de longs cheveux noir corbeau qui encadraient son visage allongé à la peau pâle. Ses yeux étaient fins et étirés avec des pupilles qui faisaient penser à celles des serpents. Son sourire sarcastique qui s'apparentait plus au rictus n'avait rien de rassurant.

.- Et encore moins son aura… songea la jeune fille en se concentrant un peu.

L'inconnu regarda alternativement chacun des membres de l'équipée et s'arrêta sur le doyen.

.- Quel gâchis, Jiraiya… souffla-t-il. Un ninja comme toi, guide d'une bande d'adolescents ? Un senin peut-il tomber aussi bas ?

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers l'ermite, estomaqués.

.- Comment ! Vous êtes un des ninjas légendaires ! Un pervers comme vous ?

Celui-ci ignora les questions et fixa l'autre homme, les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait plus rien du masque de désinvolture et de nonchalance de tout à l'heure. Au contraire, il avait l'air tendu.

.- Que fais-tu ici, Orochimaru ?

.- Moi ? Pas grand-chose… Je suis simplement venu tester deux personnes dans cette assemblée…

Et il promena ses yeux sur le groupe avec un air intéressé. Akina crut déceler une lueur dans son regard lorsqu'il l'avait regardée. Qui était-il ? Etait-il aussi un senin comme Jiraiya ? Peu importe.

.- Il… Il est dangereux… murmura-t-elle à ses gardiens.

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de le leur dire. Les trois garçons étaient sur leurs gardes, les sourcils froncés. Eux aussi ils avaient senti l'aura étrange de cet homme. Et rien qu'à voir son visage, il n'aspirait rien de bon.

.- Tester ? répéta Sasuke.

Orochimaru posa les yeux sur lui et plissa les paupières.

.- Tu as bien grandi. Tu es plus fort aussi on dirait… Peut-être seras-tu prêt à « le » combattre…

Il agrandit son sourire malsain.

.- … l'assassin de ton clan…

Le mercenaire s'immobilisa quelques secondes, la bouche légèrement entrouverte puis il serra les dents et fusilla son interlocuteur des yeux.

.- Vous savez où « il » est ?

.- Passe cette épreuve, et tu le sauras peut-être.

Sur ces mots, l'homme sortit un parchemin d'une de ses poches. Il se mordit un doigt et exécuta une série de signes à vive allure avant d'appliquer ses paumes sur le papier.

.- Kuchiyose no Jutsu (_Technique d'Invocation_)

Une détonation s'ensuivit avec un énorme nuage de fumée qui, une fois disparu, laissa la place à deux gigantesques serpents. Ils faisaient au moins deux cents mètres de long. Les deux reptiles ondulèrent vers le petit groupe en sifflant. Bien sûr, le ninja avait disparu.

.- Akina, va te mettre à l'abri ! cria Neji tout en activant son Byakugan.

.- On se sépare ! ordonna Jiraiya. Naruto, avec moi ! Neji et Sasuke, vous prenez celui de droite !

.- OK !

La troupe se scinda en deux équipes qui se lancèrent chacune vers son monstre siffleur. Naruto se démultipliait pendant que le senin s'emparait d'un autre parchemin tout en croisant ses mains en plusieurs signes et, une seconde après, un gigantesque crapaud apparut dans la clairière pour combattre le serpent. De leurs côtés, Neji essayait de frapper les tekentsus du reptile en essayant d'éviter un coup de queue pendant que Sasuke lançait des Katons.

Akina assistait aux combats, impuissante. C'était dans ses cas-là qu'elle haïssait sa spécialisation des sceaux. Ceux qu'elle connaissait ne lui seraient guère utiles. Elle serra un poing rageur.

.- Je n'aime pas être inutile alors qu'ils…

Elle s'interrompit, sentant une présence. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté et vit Orochimaru qui s'approchait d'elle, un sourire en coin.

.- Ils t'ont abandonnée ? Ce n'est pas très loyal… dit-il d'une voix tranquille.

.- Vous voulez tester Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Akina en reculant d'un pas et en se saisissant d'un kunai.

Le ninja regarda le jeune mercenaire se démener comme un beau diable pour éviter les attaques répétées du serpent qui poussait un cri strident.

.- Il a un potentiel énorme. J'aurai un grand besoin de lui pour la mission dont je m'occupe…

.- Pas question ! Si vous voulez Sasuke, vous aurez affaire avec moi ! s'écria la vestale.

Orochimaru la dévisagea avec un sourire calme.

.- Toi aussi, je dois connaître ton niveau…

Akina n'eut le temps de répondre qu'elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Une jeune fille à la longue chevelure brune et vêtue d'un kimono pale venait d'arriver sur les lieux, complètement déboussolée. En voyant les serpents gigantesques, son teint de neige sembla blêmir davantage. En la voyant, les iris sombre de l'homme s'allumèrent d'un mauvais éclat.

.- Et on va le tester tout de suite, annonça-t-il.

La vestale sentit son estomac se retourner lorsqu'elle vit le cou d'Orochimaru s'allonger de plusieurs mètres. Avec sa tête de reptile, il ressemblait lui-même à un serpent et à la plus horrible des espèces qui plus est… Le ninja fit onduler son cou à rallonge jusqu'à la jeune fille qui venait d'arriver et, à la grande horreur d'Akina, il planta ses crocs de serpent dans le cou de celle-ci.

.- Non ! hurla Akina.

La jeune fille étouffa un cri de douleur et ses yeux noirs roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Quand Orochimaru s'écarta de sa victime, celle-ci s'écroula dans l'herbe.

.- Espèce de… !

Oubliant sa sécurité et n'écoutant que sa colère qui bourdonnait à ses oreilles, l'adolescente s'était précipitée sur l'homme, son chakra dansant autour d'elle. Bien sûr, Orochimaru n'eut aucun mal à l'esquiver.

.- Ne gaspille pas ton énergie pour moi tout de suite. Essaie d'abord de sauver cette jeune personne… noble vestale.

Le sang d'Akina se glaça. Il connaissait son identité ! Elle baissa les yeux vers son cou. Non, il n'avait pu le deviner avec les marques de son sceau car elle avait désormais pris l'habitude de remonter le col de son gilet jusqu'en haut pour camoufler les trois petits losanges. Cet homme savait qui elle était avant cette rencontre.

Quand la vestale fit volte face, Orochimaru avait disparu. Elle oublia ses interrogations et se précipita vers la jeune fille inconsciente étendue par terre. Son visage était humide de fièvre, son teint se vidait de la moindre couleur. Elle peinait à respirer, essayant de capter la moindre particule d'air, et son corps était agité de spasmes.

.- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? se demanda la jeune fille, affolée.

.- Akina ? Tout va bien ? appela une voix derrière elle.

.- Neji ! Naruto ! Vous allez tous bien ?

Les quatre ninjas revenaient, laissant les deux cadavres de serpents derrières eux.

.- Qui est-ce ? questionna Sasuke en désignant la fille gisante d'un signe de tête.

.- Je l'ignore… Elle est arrivée par hasard et Orochimaru l'a attaquée en la mordant.

.- Laisse-moi voir… pria Jiraiya en s'approchant.

Il souleva délicatement la tête de la blessée. Deux perles sanguines se formaient là où la peau avait été mordue et une plaque violacée commençait à s'étaler lentement comme de l'eczéma. Le senin regarda plus dans la nuque et vit trois petits symboles noirs en forme de neuf dessinés sur la peau. Ce sceau…

.- Ah ! Vous avez vu ? Sa peau devient violette là ! s'exclama Naruto.

.- Elle s'affaiblit de plus en plus… informa Neji avec ses yeux blancs. Elle risque de mourir si…

.- Laissez-moi faire !

Tous se retournèrent vers Akina. Elle était extrêmement tendue, serrant une des mains moites et froides de la jeune fille agonisante dans les siennes.

.- Je peux la sauver.

.- Akina… commença Jiraiya. Cette fille est…

La blessée entrouvrit les paupières, la respiration haletante. Il allait révéler à la vestale ce qu'il avait découvert dans sa nuque. Il allait lui dire que cette marque était le synonyme de son appartenance à l'ennemi. Cependant, Akina ne laissa pas le temps à l'ermite de poursuivre.

.- Je dois la sauver ! Vous n'allez pas la laisser mourir ? s'exclama-t-elle avec indignation.

L'homme ne put lutter face à une telle volonté. Il voulut néanmoins prévenir la jeune fille de ce qu'il avait vu, mais celle-ci ne l'écoutait plus. Elle s'était penchée au-dessus de la mourante et épongeait son front brûlant.

.- Quel âge as-tu ? chuchota-t-elle avec douceur.

.- Q… Quinze ans…

.- Ca fait donc sept ans et demi… se dit Akina avant de la regarder dans les yeux. Je peux te sauver… Mais en échange, ta vie serait réduite… En somme, tu ne vivras que sept ans et demi après ta guérison. Acceptes-tu ?

.- Je ne suis pas… comme tu le penses…

Naruto, Neji et Sasuke froncèrent les sourcils en entendant cela. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Jiraiya comprenait très bien, lui. Akina ne réagit pas à cette étrange réplique mais elle ne perdit pas courage pour autant et serra un peu plus la main glacée entre ses doigts.

.- Veux-tu essayer ? redemanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

La jeune fille écarquilla légèrement les yeux, stupéfaite. Le sceau d'Orochimaru était pourtant gravé dans sa nuque. Pourquoi voulait-elle donc l'aider ? Pourquoi passait-elle outre le fait que cette personne qu'elle voulait sauver était avec l'ennemi ? Ce qui était le plus frappant, c'était les yeux de la vestale… Ils s'emplissaient de larmes. Elle avait peur que la mort ne l'emporte ? Pourquoi alors que… Peu importe. La mission d'abord.

.- J'a… J'accepte.

Akina sourit, soulagée.

.- Vite.

Elle ferma les yeux et se dépêcha de faire une succession de signes avec les mains. Ensuite, elle joignit ses pouces et ses indexes les uns contre les autres tandis qu'elle croisait les autres doigts et une lueur parme naquit au bout de ses indexes. Elle ouvrit les paupières.

.- Sceau de la Demie Vie !

Et elle posa ses doigts dans le cou de la jeune fille, juste entre les deux traces de morsure. La couleur violette qui avait commencé à s'étaler de plus en plus se dissipa aussitôt, puis un cercle se dessina et sept petits points plus la moitié d'un point apparurent autour de celui-ci.

Les hommes observèrent la scène, très impressionnés. Et en particulier Jiraiya qui ne perdait pas une miette de ce que faisait Akina. Si jeune et pourtant, elle connaissait le Fuuin no Jutsu…

La vestale retira sa main et se laissa tomber sur le derrière par terre, essoufflée. Elle avait réussi.

.- Akina ? Ca va ? s'enquit Naruto en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

.- Oui… C'est juste que ce sceau demande un peu plus de chakra que le Kaiin no Jutsu (Technique de Brisure du Sceau)…

.- Tu as donc une telle maîtrise des sceaux ? s'étonna Jiraiya de plus en plus surpris. Qui es-tu au juste ?

Cette fois, elle ne pouvait plus faire comme si elle n'était qu'une kunoichi ordinaire… Akina ôta le premier bouton de son gilet et montra ses marques dans son cou au senin qui comprit immédiatement.

.- Akina, que lui as-tu fait ? demanda Neji en regardant la jeune fille brune qui avait sombré dans le sommeil.

.- Le sceau de la Demie Vie ne s'utilise que lorsque quelqu'un est gravement malade ou empoisonné. Il consiste à sceller le mal qui ronge la personne. Hélas, celui-ci n'est que scellé, il n'est pas supprimé… En échange d'avoir la vie sauve pour cette fois, la personne malade voit son espérance de vie diminuée. Elle ne pourra vivre encore que la moitié de son âge actuel.

.- Elle a dit qu'elle avait quinze ans… Elle ne vivra donc pas au-delà de vingt-deux ans et demi alors ? calcula Naruto.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

.- C'est cela. En fait, la maladie ou le poison continue de se répandre dans le corps mais à une vitesse nettement réduite… poursuivit-elle. Le nombre d'années qui lui reste à vivre correspond au nombre de points qui entourent le sceau.

Le silence s'installa dans la clairière. Les jeunes shinobis étaient épatés d'avoir vu la conception d'un sceau qu'ils ne connaissaient pas avant ce moment et Jiraya se posait pleins de questions. Pourquoi Orochimaru avait-il voulu tester la Vestale du Pays du feu ? Et surtout, pourquoi de cette manière aussi hostile ? Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas été la seule…

.- Ce Orochimaru… Il sait quelque chose à propos de « lui »… songeait Sasuke, plongé dans ces noires pensées. On se reverra.

Oui. Il « l »'avait mentionné. Il savait très certainement où « il » était. Sasuke se fixa un nouvel objectif. Retrouver Orochimaru et lui soutirer autant d'informations que possible. Il se l'était juré, il ferait tout pour faire payer à l'assassin le crime qu'il avait commis…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je vais à peu près faire le même topo qu'avec l'apparition de Sasuke…

Orochimaru, on ne le voit pas souvent dans les fics. Je mise gros en le faisant intervenir, d'autant plus que je ne le connais pas aussi bien que vous, lecteurs des tomes traduits par des amateurs ou encore vous, fans de la série animée qui avez tout téléchargé. Alors, please, soyez indulgents !

Je vous rapppelle qu'un second chap vous attend ! Kiss


	23. Questions presque sans réponses

**_Chapitre 23 : Questions (presque) sans réponse_**

Suite à cet événement, Akina avait demandé à ce qu'ils s'attardent un peu dans leur périple. Elle tenait à s'occuper de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne à elle. La vestale veillait donc sur le sommeil de sa protégée. Cette dernière semblait bien supporter le sceau qui pouvait entraîner des poussées de fièvre. Mais elle n'avait rien de particulier, cela signifiait donc qu'Akina avait mit la bonne quantité de chakra dans son sceau. C'était seulement la seconde fois qu'elle apposait cette marque sur quelqu'un… La jeune fille se souviendrait toujours de ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque la prêtresse Yei lui avait demandé d'appliquer le Sceau de la Demie Vie sur une des femmes du temple pour prouver qu'elle le maîtrisait…

_« - Souviens-toi, Akina… Le Sceau de la Demie-Vie ne s'utilise que pour les personnes qui ne méritent vraiment d'échapper à la mort._

_- C'est injuste ! s'était-elle écrié. Si je suis censée protéger des vies, pourquoi devrai-je faire une sélection parmi celles qui méritent d'être sauvées ?_

_- On ne peut échapper à son destin final qu'est la mort. Telle est la contrepartie de ce sceau : la vie se prolonge pour cette fois, mais on sait exactement quand elle s'achèvera. Le prix est lourd, c'est pour cela que tu dois bien réfléchir avant de poser cette marque sur quelqu'un._

_La jeune disciple serra sa toge avec amertume._

_- Et comment savoir ?_

_- Seuls ton cœur et ta conscience pourront te le dire. »_

Akina n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Cette jeune fille était arrivée comme ça, au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et la voilà qui se faisait attaquer. Orochimaru n'avait donc que faire de la vie des autres. Une attitude pareille rendait la vestale furieuse. Un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui se reposait à côté d'elle la calma aussitôt. Cette innocente n'avait pas à mourir aujourd'hui, elle méritait ce sceau, même si le prix était fort…

.- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda une voix, sortant Akina de ses pensées.

.- Oh ! Neji ! Elle supporte bien… Elle ne devrait plus tarder à retrouver ses esprits.

.- Jiraiya voudrait nous parler.

.- J'arrive.

L'adolescente se leva et rejoignit avec son Ninja les autres restés plus en retrait. Une fois qu'ils furent tous réunis, le senin se racla la gorge.

.- Comme vous avez pu le voir, Orochimaru est dangereux mais aussi très puissant. Il est lui aussi un des trois ninjas légendaires. Il est fort probable pour que vous le revoyiez par la suite, je vous demanderai donc de faire très attention à vous. Il serait prêt à tout pour vous corrompre…

.- Bah ! Qui pourrait se rallier à un type comme lui ? lâcha Naruto en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

Jiraiya et Akina tournèrent leurs regards sur Sasuke. Il avait l'air complètement fermé, échappé au loin dans sa bulle noire. Akina se sentit mal. Elle se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Orochimaru à propos de son Second Ninja. Il avait besoin de lui. Et pour cela, il avait fait appel au meilleur des arguments : retrouver l'assassin du clan Uchiwa. Sasuke pourrait-il aller jusqu'à pactiser avec le diable pour parvenir à ses fins ? Au plus profond de son être, Akina voulait croire que non, mais elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'ondes sombres provenir du jeune homme en cet instant.

.- Il pense à sa vengeance… Et maintenant qu'il a trouvé une opportunité, je crains qu'il…

.- Akina, poursuivit l'ermite. Je te demanderai à toi aussi d'être prudente. Maintenant, Orochimaru doit connaître ton niveau.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, sûre d'elle.

.- Je m'en moque. Aujourd'hui, j'ai la conscience tranquille car j'aurais accompli mon devoir. J'ai sauvé une vie.

.- Ta vie s'est envolée surtout… soupira le senin.

.- Hein ?

Akina se retourna et constata qu'il avait raison. La jeune fille n'était plus là. Où était-elle partie ? Mais surtout : pourquoi être partie comme une voleuse ? Jiraiya ne savait pas trop quoi faire… Devait-il dire à Akina qu'elle venait de sauver la vie à un ennemi ? Un ninja frappé du sceau d'Orochimaru ? Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire au fond ? La vestale n'avait pas voulu écouter son avertissement tout à l'heure comme elle avait ignoré celui de la jeune fille avant de lui sauver la vie.

.- Elle se fiche du camp. Pourvu que l'être appartienne au Pays du Feu, Akina ferait tout pour protéger cette vie. Même si je lui révélais la vérité, elle ne regretterait pas son geste…

L'homme baissa la tête et esquissa un léger sourire. Voici une âme pure comme on en faisait plus. Néanmoins, Akina devrait faire attention, que cette innocence d'esprit ne la conduise pas à sa perte ou à celle de ses gardiens sacrés…

.- Nos chemins se séparent ici, les jeunes… annonça l'ermite. Je sens bien qu'avec mon rythme, je vous ralentis.

.- On n'osait pas vous le dire ! avoua Naruto en se grattant la tête.

.- Naruto ! gronda la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers Jiraiya avec un sourire. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, Jiraiya-sama.

.- Pour me remercier, allez jusqu'au bout de votre quête sains et saufs, vous et vos gardiens sacrés, Akina-kun.

Cette fois-ci, l'adolescente lui sourit et lui promit d'y arriver. Après de brefs au revoir, la vestale et ses trois premiers Ninjas sacrés reprirent leur périple à une vitesse un peu plus poussée pendant que le senin repartait vers le sud.

Cette aventure avait prise une tournure plus dangereuse qu'auparavant. Comme on l'avait prévenue, des ennemis hostiles à Konoha et au Pays du Feu mettraient tout en œuvre pour l'empêcher de vaincre Tsuheki. Akina compta dans sa tête. Cela faisait dix-neuf jours qu'elle avait quitté son temple. Elle pouvait donc dire qu'elle était dans les temps, mais elle ne devait cependant pas se relâcher. Elle n'avait pas encore réuni les Sept et trouvé le Démon-Aigle…

.- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi… commença Naruto, les sourcils froncés.

.- Et ton cerveau n'a pas trop fumé ? railla Neji avec un sourire mesquin.

.- La ferme, « Œil de Neige » ! Non, je suis sérieux…

.- Qu'y a-t-il, Naruto ? questionna la vestale qui se retenait de pouffer de rire.

Le jeune homme la remercia d'un sourire plein de gratitude.

.- Je commençais à me demander si ce n'était pas Orochimaru qui nous aurait tendu le piège du pont…

.- Et moi, je me demandais s'il n'était pas cet homme que Jiriya a vu près du village rasé… confia Neji d'un air soucieux. Je me demande même si cette fille n'était pas avec lui…

Akina secoua la tête avec énergie.

.- Impossible ! J'ai bien vu son visage quand elle a vu la scène, elle était terrorisée. Et vous avez vu ses vêtements ? Ce n'étaient pas ceux d'un ninja…

.- Il est tellement simple de jouer la comédie… murmura Sasuke avec amertume.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers le mercenaire. Aucun doute qu'il faisait une allusion à l'assassin du clan Uchiwa. Ses yeux saphir peints à la haine brillaient de la froide lueur de la vengeance. Akina eut un pincement en elle. Celui qui a massacré toute la famille de Sasuke serait-il quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ? Un ami peut-être ? En plus de la rancœur, le jeune homme ressentait un acide sentiment de trahison. Comment pouvait-il tout supporter ?

.- La vengeance… pensa-t-elle aussitôt. L'idée fixe, l'obsession d'un but qui hante vos pensées et vos gestes inhibe la plupart des autres sentiments. On ne respire, on ne mange, on ne vit plus que pour atteindre son but…

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle avait peur pour Sasuke. Elle craignait que la haine ne s'empare complètement de lui au point de le transformer en un pantin. Akina refusait que son shinobi sombre totalement dans les ténèbres. Il avait assez souffert pour qu'il ne restât à jamais dans ce monde obscur et gelé.

La jeune fille se souvint de la promesse qu'elle s'était faite le jour où elle avait ôté le sceau de Neji. « Je ferai tout pour briser vos malédictions intérieures, mes gardiens sacrés… ».

.- Oui ! se jura-t-elle en serrant le poing. Je les protègerai comme ils me protègent !

.- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Akina ? s'étonna Naruto. Tu as l'air bien solennelle tout d'un coup…

.- Hein ? Ah… Ce n'est rien ! assura la vestale en riant. Disons que cette aventure m'a vraiment motivée pour accomplir mon devoir. Never give up !

Le garçon lui rendit son pouce en l'air avec un sourire bien à lui. Il était content. Akina avait changé depuis le jour où il avait sa connaissance. Elle n'était plus cette jeune fille qui acceptait docilement les choses. Non. Elle était maintenant cette jeune vestale combative avec un tempérament suffisamment fort pour pouvoir dire « Non » et proposer ses idées. Cela dit, elle n'avait rien perdu de son caractère enjoué.

Neji continuait d'avancer, le regard droit devant lui mais un très léger sourire s'était installer sur sa façade –quasi- inébranlable. Il aimait particulièrement cet aspect chez Akina. Sa capacité à retrouver le sourire rapidement était une très bonne chose. Un petit rayon de soleil dans cette aventure obscure était le bienvenu.

Sasuke gardait le silence, trop préoccupé par Orochimaru et ses paroles quand…

.- Hum ? Regardez là-bas.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pour le prochain chap, nous retrouvons quelqu'un que nous connaissons bien! Je ne dis rien d'autre et vous dit à la prochaine! Kiss!


	24. Quand la jeunesse s'en mêle

Nyaaa ! Je suis d'excellente humeur ! Pourquoi ? Une amie m'a fait le design de blog de mes rêves. Un superbe layout Fushigi Yugi Genbu Kaiden ! Une sacrée exclusivité si on voit comme ce manga se fait rare de par sa nouveauté.

Bon, passons. Le chapitre 22 est mieux passé que je ne le pensais, je respire !

… (se rend compte que cette histoire la stresse à mort)

Oui, disons que je vis ce que je fais ! Mdr ! Une histoire, c'est des états d'esprits, des émotions, c'est plein de trucs qui essaient de se transmettre.

Je suis étonnée. Je croyais que j'aurais eu des commentaires quant au sceau que j'avais inventé pour Akina. Ben non, z'avez rien dit. Lol. Bon, j'en conclu que ça passe… Si ce n'est pas le cas, faites signe ! Tigre, lièvre, coq, comme voulez ! Mdr. Bon, je vous réponds et on passe à la suite !

**: Journal des Reviewers :**

**Zagan** : Oh ? Je me sens toute con maintenant… Désolée d'avoir été aussi braque dans mes propos, j'étais pas dans mon assiette à ce moment.  
Pour être honnête, tu es le réviewer que je redoute le plus à chaque post. Mdr. Oui, c'est toi le plus acéré et observateur ! Et d'un côté, ça me plait car j'essaie de modifier (si besoin est) les chapitres futurs par rapport aux remarques.  
Alors, pour les commentaires… Euh… Ils n'utilisent pas de parchemins pour les invocations ? Je suis perdue… Bon, c'est pas grave, j'ai fait le truc de tête. je me souviens de Kakashi qui avait pris un parchemin pour invoquer ses chiens contre Zabuza et du coup, je me suis dit que c'était comme ça pour tout le monde… Bah ! Je suis ravie que ce chapitre soit plutôt bien vu. Je le redoutais un peu car le big boss de l'histoire apparaît. Et l'entrevue avec Sasu, j'ai eu peur qu'elle ne soit pas assez réaliste, mais apparemment, ça passe et je suis contente ! Tu as raison pour cette jeune fille. On ne la reverra (je pense) qu'à la fin, mais elle réserve une petite surprise ! Oui, Naruto sait penser ! Lol. J'essaie de le rendre plus sérieux parfois. Il n'est pas qu'un élément comique, il a quand même un cerveau. Mdr ! En ce qui concerne la vengeance de Sasu, j'avoue que la confrontation finale avec Itachi, je la redoute… On verra comment je ferai (j'ai déjà fait une brève entrevue entre les frangins et je me demande comment elle sera vue…). Dans tous les cas merci et kiss !(et pardon encore)  
PS : Tiens bon !

**Arminas** : Héhéhéhé ! Personne n'est apparu ! Sasuke a juste remarqué quelqu'un ! Mais qui est ce quelqu'un ? Réponse maintenant !

**Ln** : Moui, on peut appeler ça « action ». Je suis consciente qu'on ne voit personne combattre, mais je suis une grosse lâche et j'esquive. Dans du Naruto, on s'attend toujours à des combats de titans et or, mon imagination est plus tournée vers des scénarios que dans des scènes de combats. Désolée pour cette horrible lacune… ç-ç. Pour Sasuke… Attention ! C'est Naruto qui a les yeux azurs ! Dans l'anime, je sais que Sasu à les yeux noirs mais moi, j'ai voulu dériver en lui donnant, je cite mon chapitre 15 : « des yeux d'un bleu saphir particulièrement foncé ». Parfois, pour changer la couleur et éviter les répétitions, je dis aussi qu'on à les yeux « couleur nuit ». Mais de loin, ils font noirs. Peut-être que je me suis trompée à un moment et que j'ai mis « azur » quelque part, d'où ta confusion ? Si c'est le cas, désolée !  
Ensuite, Neji et Naruto, ça sera très souvent des petites répliques-éclairs comme cela, histoire de s'amuser un peu ! Lol. Merci et Kiss !

**Sailor Ocean** : Lol, vous gâter, on peut dire ça, mais je fais surtout cela pour compenser mon petit retard. Mais si ça vous fait plaisir, ça me fait plaisir aussi ! Mais ? Tu as lu mon scénario ou quoi ? En effet, tu as mis dans le mille. Mais quelle vie ai-je pu lui attribuer ? Naruto et Neji ont des vies en osmose avec celles du manga, mais Sasuke est un assassin… Comment sera-t-elle ? En fait, j'ai bien analysé toutes ses fiches perso dans plusieurs sites et la même chose revenait : elle est bonne élève. Alors, ça a donné ça…

**Jalexa Uchiwa** : Eh eh ! Suspense qui va prendre fin dans ce chapitre-ci ! On va enfin savoir ! Merci encore ! Kiss kiss !

**Uchiwa Didie-chan** : MDR ! D'accord, RV au chap 23 ! ¤attend qu'elle revienne¤ (…) ¤la retrouve¤ Re MDR ! Oui, Akina parle anglais (Neji aussi d'ailleurs ! lol), une fantaisie à moi. Merci et kiss kiss !  
PS : Tu m'en donnes une, de sucette ? Cerise, stp !

**Cassy-chan** : Ben Oro est là, parce qu'il faut bien un méchant dans cette histoire ! Lol ! Kiss et merci !

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Je suis fière d'enfin mettre ce chapitre ! J'aime ce personnage de Naruto que vous allez voir et j'aime comment je l'ai arrangé. Plus de maturité, mais il (ou elle) ne perdra rien de sa particularité qui le (la) rend si drôle à mes yeux. Je vous attends !

Bonne lecture !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 24 : Quand la jeunesse s'en mêle_**

Sasuke gardait le silence, trop préoccupé par Orochimaru et ses paroles quand…

.- Hum ? Regardez là-bas.

Le shinobi se posa sur une branche et ses compagnons l'imitèrent avant de regarder dans la même direction que lui. Plus loin, un groupe de personnes était réuni autour d'une autre. A y regarder de plus près, il s'agissait d'une troupe d'une vingtaine de garçons âgés d'environ sept-huit ans. Ils étaient tous assis en demi cercle devant une jeune femme. Elle était de dos, mais ses cheveux roses dragée retenus en un chignon bien serré étaient repérables de loin. Elle tenait dans ses mains des pancartes cartonnées avec des photographies de feuilles et de fleurs diverses.

.- Pour aujourd'hui, je vous ai emmenés en forêt pour vous apprendre à reconnaître certains végétaux. Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi ? demanda la jeune femme à son assemblée.

Un petit garçon roux leva une main agitée.

.- Isao ?

.- Parce que si on se fait blesser durant une mission, on pourra trouver de quoi soulager la douleur !

.- Tout à fait, approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête. Certaines plantes recèlent de propriétés médicinales qui pourront peut-être vous sauver jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez une aide plus importante.

Elle reprit ses panneaux et montra les plantes à ses élèves.

.- Cette feuille à la bordure rousse voire rouge s'appelle « La Feuille-Coton » car, grâce à ses fibres spéciales, elle peut absorber une certaine quantité de liquide. Elle est donc très pratique pour calmer les saignements d'une blessure d'importance moyenne…

Elle fit silence et jeta un regard aux enfants.

.- Eh ! C'est pas moi qui vais prendre vos notes, zou !

Immédiatement, tous les garçons sortirent papier et crayons de leurs sacs et commencèrent à écrire fébrilement ce qui leur avait été expliqué. La jeune femme eut un sourire amusé et reprit ses explications.

.- Bien. Et cette fleur blanche à épines situées sur la base de la tige porte le nom de « Morphine blanche». Le liquide blanchâtre que vous pourrez récupérer dans sa tige est un excellent anti-douleur. Vous avez tous bien compris ?

.- Oui, senseï ! clamèrent les enfants en chœur.

.- Parfait ! Vous avez une heure pour me trouver un spécimen de ses deux végétaux. Ne vous éloignez pas trop surtout. Prêts ? Partez !

La jeune femme rangea ses panneaux dans un sac pendant que ses élèves se levaient pour partir à plusieurs tout en bavardant. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers un garçon pour lui donner plus de détails, le groupe de ninjas caché dans les feuillages put enfin poser un visage sur la voix douce qu'ils avaient pu entendre. Qu'elle était jeune ! Ce n'était pas une femme, mais une jeune fille qui sortait de l'adolescence. Elle avait un visage plutôt fin avec de jolies pommettes qui ressortaient sous ses sourires, des yeux vert amande et, petit bémol, un front un peu protubérant… Mais elle était tout de même très jolie.

.- Elle est drôlement jeune… dit Naruto. Mais elle a l'air gentille.

Soudain, une voix enfantine s'éleva plus bas.

.- Senseeeeeï ! Atasuke n'est plus là !

A ces mots, le visage de la jeune fille se figea. Ses traits se contractèrent en une grimace furieuse et elle serra le poing.

.- Atasuke? Encore ce cancre ! Il commence à me taper sur le système, ce gamin qui se prend déjà pour un jounin !

Naruto grimaça à son tour avec une mine étonnée et déçu pendant qu'Akina riait.

.- Ah ah ah ! Elle a l'air toujours aussi gentille, Naruto ?

.- Elle avait l'air, y'a une seconde… On dirait qu'elle a deux personnalités…

.- Nyaaaaa !

.- Héééééééééé ?

Le petit groupe fit volte face vers ce rugissement qui venait de retentir dans leur dos. Croyant au départ qu'il s'agissait d'un écureuil qui avait mangé une noisette avariée, ils ne virent qu'un garçonnet qui s'était lancé sur eux. Sasuke l'attrapa d'une seule main par l'arrière du col et le souleva à la hauteur des yeux du reste du groupe.

.- A moi, camarades ! J'ai eu l'ennemi ! brailla le gamin en se débattant dan le vide.

.- C'est plutôt nous qui t'avons eu, tu ne crois pas ? marmonna Naruto en le regardant.

.- Et qui a surpris l'autre en premier ? répliqua le gosse au tac o tac.

Il était de petite taille, des cheveux châtains en bataille retenu par un bandeau bleu marine et des yeux pétillants comme du soda. A remuer comme ça, on aurait cru qu'il avait des bestioles dans le pantalon. Mine de rien, il avait aussi de la répartie.

.- A… Atasuke ? essaya Akina en le regardant.

.- Un ninja ne doit pas parler, même sous la torture ! répondit-il d'un air buté en croisant les bras, le regard en l'air.

Les quatre adolescents se regardèrent.

.- C'est lui… dirent-ils en même temps.

.- Atasuke ? appela une voix au pied de l'arbre. Qui êtes-vous ? Laissez mon élève !

C'était la professeur qui avait été alarmée par le cri du garçonnet lors de son attaque surprise sur notre équipe. Les quatre amis sautèrent de leur branche et atterrirent aux pieds de la jeune fille.

.- Du calme, tempéra Akina avec un sourire d'excuse. Nous ne voulons aucun mal à qui que ce soit. Nous avions interrompu notre randonnée un moment et Atasuke nous est tombé dessus…

.- Vraiment ? Pardonnez le dérangement… s'excusa l'autre fille avec un air désolé. Ce garçon est vif, mais il n'est pas méchant… Je peux le récupérer ?

.- Bien entendu…

La vestale se tourna vers Sasuke qui ne réagit pas tout de suite.

.- Hum ? Ah ! Ca…

.- Eh ! Je suis pas un « ça » ! grogna Atasuke, coincé sous le bras du mercenaire comme un sac de pommes de terre. Dites-lui, senseï !

La professeur s'avança pour le reprendre et croisa le regard du jeune homme. Dieu qu'il était beau… Un visage aux traits lisses et précis légèrement durci par le foncé de ses yeux aussi profonds qu'une nuit sans lune et encadré par deux ranges ébènes comme elle n'en avait jamais vu. Sa silhouette aussi avait quelque chose de ténébreux ; grande, élancée, rendue discrète et furtive par son habit noir, il était comme un esprit. Un esprit ou un dieu ? Etait-il réel ?

.- Euh… Je… Merci… balbutia-t-elle sans se résigner à détacher ses yeux de ce bel inconnu.

Sasuke posa par terre le garçon et se remit un peu en arrière sans rien dire.

.- Z'avez vu, senseï ? Surprendre avant d'être surpris ! Je serai un grand ninja !

La brusque intervention d'Atasuke la ramena dans le mondé réel. La jeune fille secoua la tête et fusilla son élève des yeux.

.- Toi, je ne veux plus t'entendre jusqu'à ce que tu intègres l'académie Ninja, sinon je te saigne pour vérifier si la « Feuille-Coton » est aussi efficace qu'on le dit… susurra-t-elle avec une voix mielleuse et un regard assassin.

Une mine horrifiée se peignit sur le visage d'Atasuke qui se mit à déglutir avec un bruit rauque avant de détaler comme un lapin sans demander son reste. Naruto eut aussi un « gloups » silencieux. Elle faisait peur avec cette œillade-là… Il n'avait rien fait, ce pauvre Atasuke. Vif, optimiste avec de l'énergie à revendre, il irait loin.

.- Il me fait penser à quelqu'un… Mais à qui ? se demandait le shinobi blond, une main sous le menton.

.- Vous êtes un professeur d'aspirants ninjas ? questionna Neji.

La jeune fille secoua la tête avec une faible moue déçue.

.- Non, je ne suis qu'une enseignante normale… soupira-t-elle. J'apprends seulement aux futurs aspirants à lire, à écrire et d'autres petites choses qui ne concernent pas l'éducation ninja…

.- Je me disais aussi qu'ils étaient un peu jeunes…

.- Ils sont jeunes, mais ils me donnent du fil à retordre, avoua l'enseignante avec un rire nerveux. Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno.

Akina accepta la poignée de mains chaleureuse qu'elle lui tendait et fit brièvement les présentations d'elle et ses gardiens, tout en gardant, bien entendu, les vraies identités pour elle-même. Sakura s'hasarda à un rapide coup d'œil au beau ténébreux quand elle sut enfin son prénom. Sasuke… Ca lui allait vraiment très bien. Esthétique à l'écoute, court et net. Aucun autre prénom n'aurait pu mieux convenir.

.- Sakura-san, pourriez-vous nous indiquer le village le plus proche ? s'enquit Akina.

.- Oh, pas de « -san » pour moi, Akina-chan ! sourit la jeune fille. Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas dans le village dans lequel j'enseigne ? Je pourrai vous héberger, ma maison est assez grande.

.- Oh ! C'est très aimable mais…

.- Je vous en prie ! supplia presque Sakura. Ca briserait ma solitude…

La jeune enseignante devait se l'avouer, elle avait surtout très envie de voir Sasuke sous son toit… Mais si cela pouvait en même temps rendre un service, elle n'aurait plus qu'à se sentir à demi coupable. Il était tellement mignon… Akina ne put décliner cette proposition aimable et accepta de bon cœur. Sakura ne cacha pas sa joie qui illuminait son visage.

.- Bien, je rassemble mes petits cancres et nous allons pouvoir y aller.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tadaaaaaaaaaam ! Eh oui ! Sakura est une senseï ! En tant que bonne élève, on ne pouvait mieux lui attribuer comme vie! Et pour la période « Sakura », j'espère que les petites péripéties que j'y ai mises vont vous plaire. J'attends vos reviews !


	25. Escale en tyrannie

Je lâche un moment mes révisions de deuxième session d'exams et vous donne la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**: Journal des reviewers :**

**Zagan** : Si si si, c'est vrai. C'est les plus importantes pour moi, même si j'ai toujours un peu la frousse. Mdr ! Aaaaaah… Je vois pour les invocations, merci, Zagan-senseï ! Sakura-senseï ! Ca sonne bien, je trouve ! Lol. Oui, je sais, c'est mielleux la façon dont elle le voit, mais Sakura a toujours été très fleur bleue, pas vrai ? Et comme tu le dis, c'est un coup de foudre et puis enfin, l'amour rend gaga (tu parles d'un argument, lol). Même si j'essaie de la faire paraître plus mature, je lui redonnerai quelques caractéristiques qu'elle a dans le manga (parfois très gamine avec Ino…). Le commentaire sur Atasuke me faisait aussi beaucoup sourire, je trouvais ça pas mal. Lol. Je sais aussi que c'est assez rapide et cliché pour qu'elle les fasse rester, mais bon, il faut bien faire avancer le chmilblik (ça s'écrit comme ça ? lol)  
PS : Tant mieux !  
PPS (lol) : Vive les décomptes !

**Renia** : Je me demandais bien où tu étais passée ! Comment ça va bien depuis la dernière fois ? Bien ? Bon. Sasuke qui a repéré Sakure ? Oulaaa, attention ! Sasuke reste Sasuke ! Comme dans le manga, il va quasiment l'ignorer mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien m'arranger. Le courant et très dur à faire passer de Sasu vers Saku. Ca sera long, ça sera chaste, mais on y arrivera bien à un moment. En tout cas, merci et kiss !

**Ln** : Hum… Le mystère Atasuke… Moi-même, je me demande à qui il peut bien renvoyer… Mdr ! Ah ? Tu n'aimes point Sakura ? C'est pas grave, chacun ses goûts ! Non, il n'y aura pas de scène avec les élèves, mais une avec Atasuke plus tard, quelques chapitres plus loin. Ca sera plus émouvant (un peu plus que drôle) mais je promets de sacrées scènes de crêpage de chignons mais chut, je me tais. De rien pour le petit rappel, les trous de mémoires (et surtout pour une fic aussi longue), c'est on ne peut plus normal) et oui, c'est français ce que tu dis, lol. Merci et kiss !

**Jalexa Uchiwa** : Pauvres gosses… Surtout pauvre Atasuke ! Atasuke qui ressemble à euh… mais à qui il ressemble ? Mdr ! Attention ! Le bracelet d'Akina peut se manifester quand il le veut ! Autant à 2 km comme à 1 mètre… C'est pas encore fini ! Héhéhéhéhéhé ! En tout cas, merci et kiss !

**Arminas** : On a tous nos jours avec et nos jours sans. Si elle va devenir Ninja, seule la suite le dira ! Kiss !

**Sailor Ocean** : Oh. J'aurai cru. C'est vrai, sans rire, je la voyais trop bien en enseignante ! Ca lui correspond bien. Pour savoir si elle est Ninja… (bon, sachant que j'avais annoncé du Sasu x Saku… lol). En revanche, désolée de te décevoir, mais Gaara n'est pas prévu du tout dans cette histoire. Peut-être le ferai-je apparaître à un moment ? En tous cas, ce n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour, gomen. Merci et Kiss !

**Uchiwa Didie-chan** : MDRR ! Merciiiii ! ¤attrape la sucette¤ Slurp ! Délicieuse ! Oui, Sakura était la suivante ! Je l'aime bien cette petite avec son for intérieur. Lol. Bravoooo ! Tu as résolu l'énigme que se pose Naruto ! Mdr ! Merci et kiss !

**Cassy-chan** : Ouiiiiiii ! Sakura est dans la place ! Attention à toi, Sasuke-kuuuuuun ! Eh eh ! Ce ne sera pas facile pour notre jolie senseï ! Mais elle l'aura à l'usure. Merci et Kiss !

**Mahiro** : Nyaaaaa ! Elle est revenue ! Yataaaa ! Je me demandais où tu étais passée ! Sasuke va-t-il rejoindre le pas gentil de cette fic ? Hum hum… Good question ! Affaire à suivre ! Je ne dirai rien, faudra lire ! Lol. Aaaaaah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui commente mon Sceau de la Demie-Vie (tu avais juste) ! Contente de voir que vous voyez là dedans une bonne idée. Tu as bien aimé Inner Sakura ? Tu n'as pas fini, j'en réserve encore des petits apartés avec sa double personnalité ! Héhéhéhé ! Merci et Kiss !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 25 : Escale en tyrannie_**

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour Sakura afin de réunir sa petite bande qui était bien plus docile que ce récidiviste d'Atasuke… Mais le jeune garçon filait au pas car il voyait toujours la menace de sa senseï planer au-dessus de sa touffe châtain en désordre. Cela dit, cela ne l'empêchait absolument pas de raconter à ses camarades que le groupe de ninjas qui accompagnait leur professeur était « des dangereux espions qu'il avait réussi à attraper »…

.- Atasuke… grinça la jeune fille entre ses dents.

.- J'ai rien dit !

Sakura secoua la tête en soupirant.

.- Le pire, c'est qu'il a du potentiel, le bougre… conçut-elle à voix basse. Mais si je le lui dis trop, il déborde complètement…

.- Je l'aime bien, ce petit ! intervint Naruto.

.- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que des garçons dans ta classe ?

Sakura tourna vivement la tête vers cette voix qui s'apparentait à un murmure empreint de mystère. La tête dirigée vers l'avant, le mercenaire ténébreux regardait Sakura en coin, les sourcils froncés. Quelque peu déstabilisée par sa soudaine question et le regard du garçon sur elle, la jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite mais quand les mots montèrent à son esprit, son expression plissa sous une peine naissante.

.- Seuls les garçons ont le droit de devenir ninjas… Les kunoichis n'existent pas dans notre village…

Ses accompagnateurs froncèrent les sourcils, très surpris par cette annonce.

.- Pas de kunoichis ? répéta Neji. Que veux-tu…

.- Pas ici, coupa précipitamment Sakura. Nous arrivons…

En effet, ils avaient atteint la lisière de la forêt. Des grande murailles grises et froides se dressaient à présent devant eux, entourant de immenses portes elles mêmes encadrées par des miradors. Les deux gardes jetèrent un œil en bas.

.- Qui sont ces gens avec vous, Haruno-san ? demanda un des hommes.

.- Des amis à moi, nous nous sommes croisés en forêt…

L'autre homme observa Akina d'un air douteux.

.- Et elle ? lança-t-il en la désignant d'un signe de la tête. Est-elle une…

.- Elle ? railla Sakura avec un rire. Elle s'évanouit à la moindre goutte de sang en plus d'être faible…

Les deux gardes échangèrent un regard ricaneur.

.- On voit le genre… Bon retour au village, Haruno-san.

.- Merci !

Sakura fit avancer son groupe d'élèves dans l'enceinte du village. Heureusement qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de discuter avec les sentinelles, ils étaient bien plus coopératifs qu'au tout début.

L'école était juste à l'entrée. Elle mit les enfants en récréation, le temps pour elle de parler un peu plus librement à ses hôtes.

.- Pardonne-moi pour mon attitude, Akina-chan… Mais je devais le faire. Les femmes ici n'ont pas le droit de devenir ninjas… expliqua la professeur en parlant de plus en plus bas. Je vous expliquerai tout ce soir. En attendant que je finisse ma journée, vous pouvez aller vous balader dans le village, mais surtout, ne reste pas seule, ce n'est pas très bien vu. Donne tes kunais et shurikens à un de tes amis sinon, on t'arrêtera…

La vestale s'exécuta, de plus en plus intriguée par toute cette mise en scène qui faisait un peu complot. Elle confia ses étoiles d'acier à Naruto et donna ses poignards à Neji. A quoi rimait tout cela ? Pourquoi les kunoichis n'étaient-elles pas autorisées ici ? Autant de questions qui fusaient dans la tête de la jeune fille brune. Mais Sakura était très sérieuse. Elle parlait à voix très basse et jetait des coups d'oeils furtifs sur les côtés pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle avait peur, la crainte avait formé une sorte de masque apeuré.

.- Où peut-on te retrouver ? demanda Naruto.

.- Vous prenez la rue juste en face de l'école et vous allez toujours tout droit, ma maison est celle qui est un peu en retrait. Je vous propose que l'on s'y retrouve à 20H00.

.- Entendu, et merci.

Sakura leur fit un bref signe de la tête pour leur dire au revoir et retourna dans la cour pour rassembler ses élèves. A peine eut-elle disparu que Sasuke s'éclipsa à son tour en silence. Le voilà qui repartait pour chercher une quelconque trace de l'assassin de son clan. Naruto commença à son tour à se diriger vers la sortie.

.- Moi aussi, je vais faire un tour. Je dois faire des recherches.

.- Sur les raisons de « ce que l'on se doute » ? demanda Akina qui préférait parler en message codé, vu le climat de méfiance qui régnait dans ce village.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête avec étonnement.

.- Pourquoi faire ? Sakura va nous le dire ce soir… Non, je voir s'il y a un restaurant de ramens !

Silence.

.- Imbécile… soupira Neji, la main sur sa figure.

Akina n'ajouta rien, trop assommée par la réplique de son Troisième Ninja. Elle le laissa partir en visite dans le village avant de se tourner vers Neji.

.- Eh bien… On dirait qu'on est plus que tout les deux… déclara-t-elle en jouant avec ses doigts.

.- Hein ? Ah… Euh… Oui… On y va ?

.- Je te suis ! répondit la jeune fille, tout sourire.

Plusieurs minutes après, voici les deux jeunes gens qui jalonnaient les ruelles animées. C'était une étrange ambiance qui régnait là. Les hommes, tous habillés en ninjas, jounins ou chunins marchaient fièrement, tête haute et torse bombé tandis que les femmes, beaucoup plus rares dans les rues, marchaient avec le dos plus courbé, le regard fuyant et la démarche rapide. A croire qu'elles avaient peur de se faire attaquer à tout moment. La plus grande majorité d'entre elles étaient accompagnées d'un mari, d'un père ou d'un frère pour les plus jeunes.

.- Que se passe-t-il donc ici ? souffla Akina à son compagnon.

.- Je ne sais pas… murmura Neji. Mais si j'en juge l'attitude des femmes et le nombre d'anbus qui circule, j'en conclus que c'est suffisamment grave…

Akina regarda une nouvelle fois autour d'elle. C'était vrai. Il y avait beaucoup de patrouilles qui slalomaient dans les quartiers. Etait-ce les femmes qui étaient surveillées, plus que l'ordre dans les rues ? Tout cela commençait à faire peur. Akina avait le sentiment de se faire surveiller, que tous les regards des ninjas se posaient un à un sur elle. Sans vraiment faire attention, la vestale se rapprocha de son shinobi tout en continuant de regarder autour d'elle. Surpris par cette soudaine accolade, le jeune homme rosit légèrement et voulut dire quelque chose mais une voix éclata tout à coup :

.- Nooooon ! Lâchez-moi ! Je vous en supplie !

.- Pas question ! Vous savez ce qui vous attend…

Devant une maison située à quelques pas, un groupe de badauds s'était formé. Akina et Neji rejoignirent l'attroupement pour mieux voir la triste scène. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années était saisie par deux anbus. Elle se débattait et criait grâce de toutes ses forces. L'un des ninjas la poussa dans les bras de son collègue et montra un kunai.

.- Voyez ! Cette femme a été surprise avec des objets interdits ! Elle a essayé de devenir une kunoichi ! Voilà encore un exemple qui servira à prévenir vos femmes, vos sœurs et vos filles !

.- Nooon ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! hurla la femme.

.- Silence ! Ca sera ta sentence, traîtresse !

Elle éclata en sanglots, murmurant des pardons inaudibles et des lamentations. Akina eut un mouvement vers l'avant mais Neji la retint avec un regard fixe qui lui conseillait de ne rien faire. Résignée, la vestale se ravisa et l'anbu s'éclipsa avec sa prisonnière dans un nuage de fumée. Un murmure agité s'éleva de l'assemblée. « Encore une » disait un ninja, « C'est triste qu'elles n'aient toujours pas compris » répondait son voisin, « Pourquoi veulent-elles absolument essayer ? » se demandait un autre.

Puis, le anbu qui restait tourna son masque animal vers la jeune vestale.

.- Eh toi, là-bas ! Qu'as-tu à regarder de cette manière ? Tu es sa complice ?

Aussitôt, tous les regards se braquèrent sur l'adolescente qui recula de plusieurs pas, complètement perdue. Elle eut l'impression d'être prise dans un piège et qu'elle aussi, elle allait se faire empoigner violement par un des membres de la brigade spéciale et disparaître elle ne sait où.

On lui prit soudainement le poignet. Ca y était…

.- Non ! pensa-t-elle.

La main qui la tenait descendit doucement le long du poignet de la jeune fille et s'empara de ses doigts. Cette main… Cette chaleur… Elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

.- Non. Elle est avec moi…

Le regard sans faille et glacial, Neji transperçait littéralement le masque du ninja. Il le fixa ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'homme détourne la tête et ne disperse la foule avant de disparaître à son tour. Le groupe s'éclata, chacun reprenant sa route tout en parlant de cette nouvelle arrestation. Une fois qu'il y eut moins de monde, le jeune homme se tourna vers son amie.

.- Il se passe vraiment de drôles de choses…

Akina était encore tellement troublée qu'elle se contenta de hocher timidement la tête, les joues écarlates.

Le ninja baissa les yeux et compris la source de gêne de la vestale. Il rougit aussi violement, l'air beaucoup moins sûr de lui qu'il y a quelques secondes.

.- Euh… Bon, l'heure tourne. Allons chercher Naruto et retournons chez Sakura.

.- O… Oui…

Sur ce, ils repartirent… sans pour autant se lâcher.

* * *

.- Ouais, pas mauvais… Mais ça ne vaut pas Ichiraku !

.- Vraiment ? Ca ne t'a pas empêché d'en prendre trois bols, jeune homme…

Assis au comptoir du petit restaurant, Naruto avait finalement trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Ses recherches avaient été récompensées par trois délicieux bols de ramens au porc. Il s'en serait bien pris un quatrième, mais il ne fallait pas abuser : sa bourse ne le lui aurait pas permis trop d'excès et de plus, ce n'était pas important. Il avait lui aussi remarqué cette étrange et oppressante atmosphère qui régnait au dehors. L'attitude des femmes donnait l'impression qu'elles étaient du gibier en liberté, vivant dans la crainte de se faire capturer dans la seconde.

Un ninja entra dans l'échoppe et prit place à côté de Naruto.

.- Chef, un ramen-maison ! Il y a encore une arrestation…

Le patron se retourna.

.- Vraiment ? Serait-ce enfin…

.- Non, encore une femme… Elle aurait été vue avec un kunai…

Naruto écoutait discrètement tandis que le patron apportait le bol de ramen à son client.

.- Un kunai ? Tsss… Elle devait être jeune, non ?

.- Une petite vingtaine, répondit le ninja en attrapant ses baguettes. Les plus jeunes sont rebelles, elles essaient de défier les lois, mais les anbus sont partout. Elle a été emmenée illico.

Le chef du restaurant réprima un frisson d'horreur alors que l'homme gardait un silence grave, les yeux baissés sur son plat.

.- Oui… Ca sera sévère… marmonna le ninja en avalant une portion de nouilles.

.- Mais en apprenant ça, « il » va intervenir ?

.- Ca, les forces spéciales l'attendront de pied ferme, comme toujours…

Naruto tendait tellement l'oreille qui commençait à sentir des fourmillements derrière son lobe. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour connaître le reste de cette conversation et surtout, l'identité de ce fameux « il », mais la porte s'ouvrit et une voix familière l'appela.

.- Naruto, tu es là ! Il est l'heure de retrouver…

.- Raaaah, Nejiiiiiii ! ragea le jeune homme en le fusillant des yeux.

Tout à coup, sa fureur se dissipa pour laisser place à de l'incrédulité.

.- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, tous les deux ? demanda-t-il en louchant sur les mains de ses amis qui se tenaient.

.- T'occupe ! répondit précipitamment Neji en l'embarquant par le col. Il faut y aller !

Et sans laisser le temps à Naruto de protester, les trois jeune gens quittèrent le restaurant au pas de course, direction la maison de Sakura.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il se passe de drôles de choses... Réponse au prochain chap!


	26. No Woman's land

La suite, la suite ! Que de questions que vous vous posez, hein ? Faudra attendre encore un peu pour avoir certaines infos !

**: Journal des reviewers :**

**Sailor Ocean** : C'est rien ! Tu as bien fait d'envoyer un tit mot par la boîte ! En effet, c'est pas normal… Pauvre filles, elles ont le droit de se bastonner aussi, nan ? Mdr. Tes suppositions ont du vrai. Ca se rapproche pas mal de ce qu'il se passe vraiment. Tu vas enfin savoir de quoi il en retourne ! Kiss et merci !

**Jalexa Uchiwa** : Qui est ce « il » ? Ah ah ah ! Tu as raison. Mais on aura son nom d'appellation plus tard ! Kiss !

**Zagan** : Hum… Pourquoi tant de haine envers les femmes ? Réponse de suite ! Ce « il », un des Sept ? Bonne question… A suivre ! Merci et kiss !  
PS : Yataaaaa !

**Renia** : MDR ! Comme quoi, faut jamais trop se plaindre, y'a toujours pire que ce qu'on vit ! Lol. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que mes scénarios sont tordus, j'ai fait donc attention pour les explications. Tu vas pouvoir en juger tout de suite ! Merci et Kiss !

**Arminas** : Ah ! Contente de voir que tu aimes de nouveau ! Mais qui est ce « il » ! Moi, je sais ! Ohohohoho ! On ne le saura pas tout de suite, mais on va en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Merci et Kiss !

**Ewilan** : Oh ? Une nouvelle tête ! Hello ! Voui voui voui ! Ils sont trop choupinous, ces eux-là ! Je les adore ! Le mystérieux personnage, on aura son identité dans quelques chapitres ! La suite, la voici ! Merci et kiss !

**Mahiro** : Le mystère grossit, c'est vrai. Le « il », on ne sait pas tout de suite qui c'est. On a des infos, mais pas son identité. Pour Sakura, ne va pas plus vite que la musique ! Mdr ! Chaque chose en son temps. En ce qui concerne Neji et Akina, j'avais prévenu que ça serait lent, mais là, je suis dans le chap 44 et je vais pas tarder à passer la troisième (la seconde, je l'ai passée plus loin). Mais ils y arriveront ! Dis donc, qu'est ce que ça va être entre Sasu et Saku qui ne se connaissent pas comme dans le manga ! Lol. Kiss et merci !

**Bspo-kat** : D'abord, whoua ! Ca, c'est du pseudo ! Lol. Ensuite, je salue ton courage pour oser t'attaquer à une fic aussi bien commencer (s'enfiler 25 chap d'un coup, faut le faire). J'ai donné la larmouille ? J'en suis désolée… Mais c'est pas encore fini, le chap 20 a déjà le même effet à certains reviewers… Pour la mort d'Hinata, c'est voulu, ne t'inquiète pas, tout sera expliqué plus tard (à ce niveau, vous ne le savez pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder). En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour tous ces encouragements ! Merci et kiss !

Voilà la suiiiiiiiteuh !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 26 : No Woman's land_**

.- Lâche-moi, Neji ! J'étais en filature !

.- Ben voyons ! En filature avec tes ramens, oui !

.- Je suis très sérieux !

.- Neji, ne va pas m'abîmer mon troisième Ninja, s'il te plait…

Le jeune homme brun soupira et lâcha son coéquipier qui épousseta ses vêtements en grognant.

.- Vous avez vu cette ambiance en ville ?

.- Aux premières loges… soupira Akina. Nous avons assisté en direct à une arrestation…

.- Une jeune femme avec un kunai ?

.- Hein ? Comment le sais-tu ?

.- Le ninja assis à côté de moi en parlait… Et j'aurais pu en savoir plus si vous n'étiez pas arrivés ! grommela Naruto en croisant les bras.

Neji lui lança un regard noir en répliquant que de toute manière, Sakura leur expliquerait certainement tout ce qu'ils voulaient entendre. Akina emprunta le poignet de Naruto pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. 19h50. C'était bientôt l'heure. La maison de Sakura était comme sa propriétaire : simple et accueillante. Un petit chemin dallé traversait une allée qui menait jusqu'au perron de la demeure et quelques fleurs bordaient les pieds des murs.

.- Eh, Akina ! Ton bracelet clignote ! prévint Naruto.

.- Mais c'est vrai ! Je ne l'ai même pas senti…

.- Quel est l'indice ? s'enquit Neji en s'approchant.

Akina porta le bracelet à hauteur de ses yeux et attendit. De fins traits apparurent doucement sur une des perles et la jeune fille se pencha encore pour lire. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, elle n'y parvint pas.

.- Alors ? Alors ? s'impatientait Naruto en trépignant.

.- Je… Je n'arrive pas à lire… Ce symbole est complètement illisible ! C'est tout mélangé…

Neji haussa un sourcil étonné et demanda à la vestale ce qu'il pouvait se passer pour que le symbole n'apparaisse pas correctement lorsqu'une voix les appela.

.- Ohé ! Bonsoir !

Akina, Naruto et Neji se retournèrent et virent Sakura qui arrivait, accompagnée d'un ninja. Il était grand, brun avec des sourcils en broussaille et suivait de très près la jeune institutrice. Naruto dut compter sur un effort surhumain pour ne pas exploser de rire face à ce garçon qu'il mourrait d'envie t'interpeller en l'appelant « Gros Sourcils ». Non, résister, résister… Se prouver qu'il avait un peu mûri depuis ses enfantillages d'enfant de douze ans. Ne surtout pas le regarder, ça serait trop dur de ne pas craquer…

.- Sakura ! Bonne journée ? demanda Akina en souriant.

.- La routine, la routine…

.- Bien, je te laisse Sakura-san, on m'attend chez Kishima-sama…

.- Merci encore, Lee. Au revoir !

Le jeune homme la salua de la main avec un large sourire et s'éclipsa dans un bond. Sakura rejoignit ses hôtes et fut accueillie par le sourire malicieux –tirant sévèrement sur le rire- de Naruto.

.- Un galant, Sakura ? Il a l'air sympa, mais il ne doit pas voir grand-chose avec cette touffe sur les yeux… Oh oh oh oh ! éclata le garçon qui ne put se retenir d'avantage.

La jeune fille eut une mine gênée.

.- Ahem… Il est vrai que Lee a un faible pour moi… Mais ce n'est pas mon style… Tiens ? Où est Sasuke ?

Les autres regardèrent autour d'eux. Avec tout cela, ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que le mercenaire manquait à l'appel. La vestale fronça les sourcils. Aurait-il trouvé des informations sur ce qu'il cherchait ? Une sueur froide naquit subitement dans sa nuque. Orochimaru l'aurait-il retrouvé ? Pire, et si c'était Sasuke qui l'avait trouvé ? Elle secoua la tête. Non, elle ne devait pas se mettre dans des états pareils, elle se retournait la tête pour rien.

.- Il a des affaires à s'occuper, répondit Neji d'un ton neutre. Il viendra plus tard.

.- Oh… Bon. En attendant, entrez ! Je vais vous faire du thé.

.- Merci, Sakura.

La professeur poussa le petit portail et invita les trois ninjas à entrer. Akina ne s'était pas trompée. La maison de Sakura dégageait vraiment une chaleur conviviale et accueillante ce qui, dans un village pareil, n'était pas refusable. La maîtresse de maison fit entrer ses invités dans le salon, le temps pour elle de préparer un peu de thé. Quelques minutes après, elle revint avec un plateau et des tasses qui dégageaient une douce odeur de plantes.

.- Alors, vous avez eu le temps de vous balader un peu ? demanda-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

.- En balade d'agrément, il y a mieux… marmonna Neji.

.- Sakura, que se passe-t-il ici ?

La jeune fille fit tourner lentement la tasse entre ses doigts et regarda le liquidevert se refléter dans la lumière tombante du soir.

.- Comme je vous l'avais dit, seuls les hommes peuvent devenir ninjas. Les femmes quant à elles, elles n'occupent des postes ordinaires sans aucun rapport avec l'art ninja, bien entendu. Il vaut mieux pour elles de vite se trouver un emploi dès qu'elles ont la majorité sinon, on pense qu'elles mènent des actions illégales… Celles qui ont le malheur d'être vues en train de frauder se font arrêter par les anbus.

Elle resserra ses mains autour de sa tasse ivoire.

.- Après, c'est la torture qui les attend, pour vérifier qu'elles n'ont pas de complices ou qu'elle font partie d'un réseau de résistantes. Et une fois que les informations sont soutirées, elles…

.- Elles sont exécutées… conclut Naruto en baissant la tête.

Akina avait porté la main à sa bouche, horrifiée, et demanda à Sakura pourquoi cette terrible loi existait. Pourquoi interdire aux femmes la pratique ninja ?

.- Peu de gens savent ce que je vais vous dire… annonça-t-elle. C'est Lee qui m'a raconté cela car il travaille dans la garde spéciale du chef de ce village, Junji Kishima.

Elle marqua une pause et jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux fenêtres pour s'assurer que personne ne pourrait l'entendre. Puis elle fit un signe à ses invités de s'approcher un peu plus près pour écouter. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Akina descendit du canapé pour s'asseoir à genoux par terre en s'accoudant à la table basse, imitée par Neji et Naruto.

.- En fait, le père de Junji Kishima était un redoutable et puissant jounin, le plus fort du village, disait-on. Or, un jour, il s'est fait tuer par un ninja du Pays de la Brume. Bien entendu, ce crime n'est pas resté impuni. Les anbus sont partis pour retrouver ce mystérieux ninja qu'ils parvinrent à rattraper et à tuer. Et quand on a soulevé sa cagoule, devinez ce qu'ils ont vu ?

Akina écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, mais ce fut Neji qui répondit en premier :

.- Une femme.

Sakura hocha silencieusement la tête et se laissa tomber un peu en arrière pour s'adosser contre le bas du fauteuil situé derrière elle et but une gorgée de thé.

.- Eh effet… Jeune Junji s'aperçut immédiatement que les femmes pouvaient surpasser les hommes et donc, être plus dangereuses. Ainsi naquit la loi « Anti-kunoichis » de Kishima junior venu au pouvoir.

.- Mais c'est scandaleux ! Dans ce cas, autant interdire aussi de… Humph !

La main de Sakura sur la bouche de Naruto le fit taire aussitôt. Elle n'osa pas bouger pendant plusieurs secondes puis mitrailla le jeune homme d'un regard pincé.

.- Hurle plus fort, les anbus qui sont en patrouille dans la rue ne t'ont pas bien entendu, imbécile ! chuchota-t-elle.

.- Bévomé… (_Ouverture du dictionnaire Naruto-avec-une-main-devant-la-bouche/ Français : « Désolé »_)

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses soupira et libéra la bouche du shinobi de sa main. Sakura informa ses hôtes que certains ninjas qui pensaient comme Naruto se faisaient eux aussi arrêter s'ils tentaient d'aider les femmes d'obtenir des armes ninjas ou pire encore, les entraînaient secrètement pour leur enseigner des techniques. Dans ces cas-là, c'était la mort sans appel.

Un lourd silence s'imposa dans le salon plongé dans le demie pénombre. Le soleil se couchait lentement et laissait ses traînées de lumière jaune d'or qui perçaient au travers des rideaux bleu ciel de la pièce. Akina eut un frisson. Ce Kishima était un véritable tyran. Plonger la population dans une terreur constante, comment pouvait-on vivre dans un endroit pareil ? La jeune fille leva la tête vers Neji. Lui aussi avait l'air préoccupé par la situation. Son regard perdu de l'autre côté de la fenêtre était plutôt tendu.

.- Et qui est « L'Ombre Noire » ?

Tout le monde sursauta quand cette voix se fit entendre.

.- Sasuke ? s'étonna Naruto, hébété.

De l'autre côté du salon, le mercenaire était adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés et la tête basse comme à son habitude. Encore sous l'effet de la surprise, Sakura essayait de calmer ses palpitations cardiaques. Quelle classe ! Quel charisme ! Cette magnificence qui se dégage de son charme sombre ! Mais… Comment et où est-il rentré ?

.- Tu ne l'as pas encore mentionné, Sakura, dit Sasuke en plantant son regard nuit dans le sien. Alors ?

.- L' « Ombre Noire » ? répéta Naruto, intrigué.

Une fois de plus, il fallut qu'une voix tire Sakura de sa rêverie éveillée quand elle croisait le regard de Sasuke. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle était hypnotisée.

.- Dans le village, il y a un ninja qui se fait appeler l'Ombre Noire. Il vient délivrer les femmes qui se font arrêter ou emprisonner. Pour le moment, aucun anbu n'a réussi à mettre la main dessus.

.- Bravo ! sourit Akina. Un justicier de la nuit ! C'est super. Et il réussit à toutes les libérer ?

.- Il s'y emploie, mais la brigade veille ! répondit quelqu'un.

Une jeune fille à la longue chevelure blonde venait d'entrer dans le salon. Elle regardait l'assemblée de ses yeux turquoise, les mains sur les hanches et un sourire légèrement hautain sur les lèvres.

.- I… Ino-chan ? s'étonna Sakura.

.- Elle-même ! répondit la jeune fille en repoussant la longue mèche tombant devant son visage. Tu as des invités, Sakura-chan ? Oh ! Mais je vous reconnais tous les deux ! Vous avez assisté à l'arrestation de cette femme…

.- Ah ? Euh… Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir vue… avoua Akina en regardant Ino plus attentivement pour essayer de se rappeler de sa tête.

Ino lui sourit et vint lui serrer la main.

.- Normal, j'étais restée dans ma boutique juste à côté du lieu de l'incident.

.- Tout s'explique. Enchantée, Ino. Je m'appelle Akina.

.- Oh ! « Fleur de printemps »… Quel beau prénom ! Nous sommes faites pour nous entendre ! Sakura-chan, tu ne me présentes pas ?

La jeune fille aux yeux amande fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Ino avait-elle dit sa dernière phrase avec les yeux braqués sur le beau brun resté au fond de la pièce ? Elle n'aimait pas ça, et encore moins cette lueur gourmande dans ses iris. Néanmoins, elle n'en souffla mot et présenta son amie d'un ton relativement dégagé. Ino Yamanaka. Dix huit ans comme elle-même, fleuriste de son état et aussi sa meilleure amie d'enfance.

.- Voici avec Akina, Neji, Naruto et… Et là-bas, c'est Sasuke…

.- Enchantée ! répondit Ino en se parant de son plus joli sourire. Vous êtes étrangers ? Je ne vous ai jamais vus.

Elle eut un regard furtif au mercenaire.

.- Des visages comme ça, je m'en serai souvenu…

.- Dis, on prend ça bien ou pas ? souffla Naruto à Akina.

.- Tu as l'œil fin, fit remarquer Sakura en versant du thé dans une nouvelle tasse. Je ne pensais pas que tu connaissais tout le village…

.- Bah, le commerce, c'est la communication ! On voit du monde.

Ino but quelques gorgées du liquide chaud puis demanda aux invités de son amie ce qu'ils venaient faire dans un village comme le leur. Cette fois-ci, la vestale ne mentit pas lorsqu'elle annonça qu'ils étaient à la recherche de quelqu'un. En entendant cela, Sasuke tilta légèrement, il avait comprit le message sous entendu. Cependant, Akina ne put répondre lorsque Sakura lui demanda qui elle cherchait exactement.

.- Quelqu'un d'important pour moi… se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec un sourire évasif. Mais hélas, je ne sais pas quel est son visage.

.- Ah… Bon… dit Ino un peu perplexe. Il est tard, puis-je vous proposer de vous héberger ?

Sakura se leva d'un bond, peut-être un peu trop rapidement à son goût.

.- Inutile, Ino-chan. Je le leur ai déjà demandé…

La jeune fille blonde se tourna vers elle et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

.- Mais ta maison est un peu juste pour quatre personnes…

.- Ca ira très bien.

.- Tu es sûre ? Mon appartement est très spacieux et…

.- … et ça ne sera pas nécessaire, Ino-chan.

Etrange de voir comme le ton entre les deux amies s'était soudainement durci. Il y avait quelque chose de plus hargneux et de piquant dans leurs yeux qui se fixaient sans ciller. Le sourire chaleureux que l'une et l'autre avait auparavant s'était déformé en un sourire crispé qui voulait sauver la bonne figure. Akina crut même voir dans les yeux de Sakura la lueur qui avait incendié ses iris face à Atasuke… Dans son for intérieur, ça devait gronder…

.- Tu as vu ? On dirait qu'elles vont se battre pour nous héberger… chuchota discrètement Naruto à son amie.

Un peu embarrassée, celle-ci n'osa pas lui dire qu'en fait, elles venaient d'entrer dans une lutte pour le jeune brun taciturne qui observait la scène du coin de l'œil sans bouger. L'adolescente avait bien compris le comportement de Sakura. Les yeux éperdus de rêverie, la difficulté à être sérieuse quand Sasuke lui parlait… La jeune senseï avait été frappée par une redoutable technique : le coup de foudre. Et apparemment, elle n'était pas prêteuse face à une rivale de dernière minute, Ino.

Cette dernière plissa les yeux avant de se diriger vers le couloir.

.- D'accord. De toute manière, j'ai encore du travail… Bonne soirée, Sakura.

.- Bonne nuit, Ino.

Akina grimaça. Ouille. L'honorifique avait brusquement disparu. C'était du sérieux. Les deux filles venaient d'entrer en guerre. C'était triste quelque part. Faire voler une longue amitié en éclat pour un garçon, n'était-ce pas un peu stupide ? Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Pas grand-chose… La porte d'entrée claqua d'un coup sec, refermant derrière elle une complicité de longue date.

.- Excusez-moi pour ce petit contretemps, s'excusa Sakura en essayant de sourire. Mais quand je m'engage, j'y vais à fond ! J'ai deux chambres à l'étage, Akina peut prendre la première et les garçons…

.- Inutile pour moi, je dois faire un tour, coupa Sasuke.

.- Mais…

Trop tard, le jeune homme avait déjà disparu par la fenêtre toute proche de lui. Naruto, qui avait vu la mine déconfite de Sakura, tenta de lui remonter le moral en la prévenant que Sasuke était un grand adepte de la technique du « Solo no Jutsu ».

.- "Solo no Jutsu" ? répéta Neji.

.- Ben oui, il préfère rester tout seul…

.- Ca se tient… marmonna Sakura en disparaissant dans la cuisine. Je m'occupe du dîner, en attendant, allez préparer vos matelas !

.- Ah non ! Je t'aide, insista Akina.

Sur ce, la vestale rejoignit son hôtesse dans la cuisine tandis que les deux shinobis restants montaient à l'étage.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà! Vous savez maintenant un peu plus sur ce "il". Mais il reste encore pas mal de choses à vivre! Rendez-vous au prochain chap!


	27. Mystères sous la lune

La suite, la suite ! Que de questions que vous vous posez, hein ? Faudra attendre encore un peu pour avoir certaines infos !

En tout cas, vous avez encore fait péter les reviews ! Je crois que j'ai eu un record ! 12 reviews pour un même chapitre ! Wahou ! Continuez comme cela ! Lol.

**: Journal des reviewers :**

**Ln** : Ne t'en fais point pour le retard ! Je sais ce que c'est que les problèmes de reviewage (ça existe ? lol). Ce chap t'a beaucoup plu on dirait, je suis contente ! Tu aimes la tension entre les filles ? Attends un peu lorsque ça sera la guerre ouverte ! Ca va chauffer ! Bonne chance pour ton oral ! Kiss et merci !

**Renia** : Tu vois ? Mdr ! Faut pas se plaindre ! Lol. Ino, prochain Ninja ? Je sais pas. Enfin si, mais je dis rien. Voir que Sasuke reste fidèle à lui-même me rassure. En fait, je crois que je le tiens bien ! Lol. Mais ne t'inquiète point pour Sakura. Elle a repéré Sasuke, elle va pas le lâcher ! C'est la gueeeeeeeerre ! Mdr. Dis donc, l'Ombre Noire, elle vous intrigue, hein ? On en saura beaucoup plus plus tard mais pas tout de suite ! Héhhéhéhé ! Kiss et merci !

**Jalexa Uchiwa** : Sois patiente, sois patiente ! J'aime faire mariner mais je ne laisse pas un mystère résolu, vous saurez tout ! Ben oui, le Solo no Jutsu ! Mdr ! C'est une technique secrète de Sasu inconnu du manga et de l'anime ! Lol. Merci et kiss !

**Zagan** : On peut tout supposer. Tout est possible mais il n'y a qu'une seule vérité ! (Ca fait un peu détective Conan, ça…). Je sais que le motif de cette tyrannie est naze, mais les plus grands massacres de l'humanité n'ont-ils pas été faits sur des raisons encore plus stupides ? Et puis, j'essaie de faire des minis histoires à l'intérieur même de l'intrigue principale, c'est pas facile ! Alors faut- pas être trop exigeant. Lol. Pour l'Ombre Noire, je sais que ça fait pléonasme mais j'avais pas envie de me casser la tête sur un pseudo… Et Puis, Zorro était déjà pris alors… Mdr ! Tu as bien aimé la dispute ? Et ça ne fera que commencer ! Merci et kiss !

**Bsop-kat** : Oula ! Ca fait plein de questions… On va essayer d'y répondre. D'abord, contente de voir que tu aimes toujours. Si Lee est le prochain ? Tu le sauras plus tard. Les filles, interdites dans le cercle d'Akina ? Pourquoi ? Enfin, tu verras. Pour les femmes… Euh… Je n'ai pas pensé à cela, mais je dirais qu'elles ne peuvent pas partir sans une excellente raison. Et si elles partent, comment assurer le renouvellement de population ? Lol. Je ne vais pas massacrer Sakura, je l'aime trop pour cela. Lol. Ne stresse pas comme cela, tout se passera bien. Lol. Voilà, en espérant avoir bien répondu, merci et Kiss !  
PS : Des pseudos, j'en ai vu dans ma vie, mais des comme ça, jamais ! Lol. Il vient d'où, si ce n'est point indiscret ?

**Cassye-chan** : Mdrrr ! Pauvre Ino, personne ne l'aime. Le « il », tu le sauras comme les autres, mais pas tout de suite ! Merci et kiss !

**Nasuka** : Non non non, c'est pas un double chap, c'est deux mises à jour ! Lol. Sakura et Ino ? On peut pas vraiment dire qu'elles se fassent vraiment la gueule. Je dirai plutôt un froid. Le bracelet à cause des sourcils de Lee ? PTDRRRR ! Oh oh oh oh oh ! Je m'attendais pas à ça ! Tu sauras pourquoi ça n'a pas marché. Je suis comme toi, j'adore Akina. Plus je la fais évoluer, plus je l'aime (et Neji aussi je crois…) Merci et kiss !

**Arminas** : Mdr ! Oui ! Je trouvais que ce dérivé du titre pouvait bien coller, quant au Solo no Jutsu, ça m'est venu comme ça. En revanche, je ne peux pas répondre à ta question car sinon, on sait déjà qui c'est. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! Merci et kiss !

**Ewalin** : Un « il » qui serait un « elle » ? Je ne sais pas. Le bracelet est bizarre, c'est vrai, mais on saura pourquoi à la fin de cette mini aventure chez Sakura. J'adore les querelles Saku vs Ino. Et encore, elles ne se chamaillent pas ouvertement, ça bardera par la suite ! Merci et kiss !  
PS : Mdr ! Il faudrait les inventer !

**Sailor Ocean** : Niark ! Tu aimerais savoir, hein ? Ben je peux rien dire ! Mais toutes tes questions auront des réponses plus tard dans 2 chapitres il me semble ! Oh que j'aime le suspense ! Lol. Merci de ta fidélité ! Kiss !

**Yondaime-sama** : WHOUA ! Un Hokage qui lit ma fic ! ¤ç¤ Maiiiiiitre ! Merci d'avoir eu le courage d'avoir lu ! Youhou ! Dis donc, ta review m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur, je suis super contente en plus d'être flattée ! Merciiiiiii ! « Un coup de maître ? » Mdr ! N'utilise pas de tels termes ou je vais m'y croire ! Lol. En tout cas, un big merci (et bienvenue dans l'aventure !). J'essaie de faire du mieux que je peux et ça fait plaisir de voir que c'est reconnu ! Merci merci merci merci ! ¤saute partout tellement elle est contente¤ Ton hypothèse est possible, mais on aura la vérification qu'à la fin ! Merci encore et kiss !

**Mahiro** : Tes deux théories seraient tout à fait possible, l'une comme l'autre, mais je ne dirai nada ! Lol. Mais faut avouer que c'est bien pensé. L'Ombre Noire ? Quelqu'un que vous connaissez ? Peut-être pas, peut-être… J'en sais rien, moi ! Lol. Si, je le sais, mais je ne dirai rien, même sous la torture ! Lol. En tout cas, kiss et merci !

Voilà. Maintenant, vous aurez droit à des chapitres un chouia plus courts que les précédents car ils feront office de transition jusqu'à le moment ou le mystère se lèvera ! Je suis sadique, plus la peine de le dire ! Mdr ! Bonne lecture !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 27 : Mystères sous la lune_**

La soirée se déroula dans la tranquillité et la bonne humeur. Chez Sakura, Akina avait l'impression d'être coupée du monde dictatorial qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de ces murs au papier peint pastel. La jeune senseï s'était révélée très ouverte et drôle.

Ils avaient frôlé l'accident lorsque Naruto avait fait glisser ses baguettes qui avaient risqué d'éborgner la vestale. Heureusement que dans un réflexe époustouflant, Sakura les avait attrapées en plein vol. Le plus drôle était de voir le shinobi blond se faire réprimander comme un des élèves de la professeur. A propos d'élèves, cela lui avait donné une idée. Pour distraire ses convives, elle leur raconta les pires facéties d'Atasuke, son meilleur cancre mais aussi son meilleur élève.

.- Ah ah ah ! Il est très fort ! riait Akina, son verre à la main. Tu as du être folle de rage…

.- Et comment ! assura l'autre jeune fille avec une grimace amusée.

.- Le pauvre… pensa Naruto. Si jeune, si innocent…

.- Tu as deux personnalités en fait… déclara Neji.

En l'entendant, Sakura se figea brusquement et regarda le jeune Hyûga droit dans les yeux, une pointe de panique perçant ses yeux amandes.

.- Q… Quoi ? bégaya-t-elle d'une voix étrangement chevrotante.

Neji cligna des paupières sous l'effet de l'étonnement. Qu'avait-il dit pour la mettre dans cet état ?

.- Euh… Je voulais dire… Quand tu te fâches, tu as l'air d'une autre personne…

La jeune fille éclata en un rire assez nerveux et passa mécaniquement la main dans ses longs cheveux pour entortiller quelques mèches.

.- Ah ah ! Oui… Ahem… Disons que mon for intérieur déborde un peu par moment… Je vais débarrasser.

Elle se leva et commença à récupérer les assiettes et les verres, aidée par Akina pendant que Naruto récupérait les ultimes fragments de ramens. Neji fronça les sourcils et suivit des yeux les deux filles qui entraient dans la cuisine.

.- Pourquoi actives-tu ton Byakugan ?

.- Hum… Bizarre…

Le jeune homme brun ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il voyait. Sakura présentait tout les tics et attitudes d'une personne stressée. Il le voyait grâce à son œil blanc, il pouvait analyser les gestes des gens. Il en avait souvent – trop souvent- usé sur Hinata pour lui faire subir une pression psychologique forte quand il était en grand froid avec elle. Regard fuyant, les doigts qui jouent nerveusement avec les cheveux, les gestes déréglés et confus, les yeux qui ne parviennent pas à fixer un point plus d'une seconde, c'était certain, leur hôtesse était anxieuse. Anxieuse à propos de quoi ? Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'elle avait été parfaitement détendue pendant tout le dîner ?

.- Neji… Arrête de mater. Même avec l'air sérieux, ça passe pas…

Le ninja referma les yeux et désactiva son œil blanc, essayant de retenir cette furieuse envie d'enchaîner ses 64 Points du Hakke sur Naruto. Non, c'était un coéquipier… Un coéquipier qui lui tapait franchement sur le système, mais un coéquipier.

.- Neji ! interpella Akina, la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ca va ?

.- Hein ? Oui. Oui, ça va… répondit le shinobi, perplexe.

.- Tu es sûr ? J'ai cru qu'un brasier me dévorait les entrailles et que mon chakra allait déborder… Calme ton aura…

Sakura rejoignit l'adolescente.

.- Tu arrives à sentir son aura ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour d'Akina d'afficher un sourire peu assuré.

.- Ah ? Euh…

Sakura sourit et repartit dans la cuisine.

.- Suis-je bête ! Tu es une kunoichi ! Bien sûr que tu peux sentir les fortes auras…

.- C'est… C'est cela… mentit la jeune fille en la rejoignant, soupirant de soulagement.

Naruto regarda son partenaire. Il avait l'air médusé. C'était troublant quelque part. Akina pouvait sentir l'aura de Neji sans se concentrer lorsque celui-ci ressentait une émotion violente ? C'était bien la première fois. Et pourquoi maintenant ? Le Troisième Ninja fit fonctionner ses neurones et eut un début d'hypothèse. Cela aurait-il un rapport avec cette histoire de « Premier Ninja » ? Si Neji était le premier, peut-être avait-il une plus grande influence sur la vestale… Mais tout cela demeurait de l'hypothétique.

Vint l'heure de se coucher. Sakura passa dans les chambres à l'étage afin de s'assurer que ses invités ne manquaient de rien. Akina occupait l'ancienne chambre de ses parents, morts en mission, tandis que Naruto et Neji occupaient un ancien dressing qu'elle avait réaménagé en chambre d'amis. Elle attarda ses yeux sur le troisième futon inoccupé.

.- Sasuke… pensa-t-elle tristement.

Il n'était pas revenu. Si ça se trouve, il était réellement un esprit que la jeune fille avait rêvé… Elle se l'avoua, elle aurait aimé replonger dans cette douce somnolence. Cependant, elle avait tout de suite compris, comme le lui avait bien résumé Naruto, que le jeune ténébreux n'aimait guère les groupes… Elle soupira.

.- Mais ?

C'était vrai, ça ! Pourquoi cela la mettait-il dans cet état ?

« _C'te question ! Un garçon beau comme ça, tu m'étonnes que ça ne te laisse pas de marbre !_ » clama une voix révoltée dans sa tête.

.- Un problème, Sakura ? questionna Naruto en la regardant d'un air inquiet.

.- Hum ? Oh ! Non ! Non, ça va bien ! Bon. Je vois que tout a l'air de vous convenir, je vous souhaite donc une bonne nuit.

.- Bonne nuit.

.- Bonne nuit Sakura ! brailla Naruto.

.- Même chose ! résonna la voix de la vestale à l'autre bout du couloir.

La jeune fille sourit et descendit sans bruit les marches de l'escalier pour regagner sa chambre. Elle entra dans la pièce sans allumer la lumière et se dirigea à pas lents vers la fenêtre. La lune était à demie pleine, sa lumière d'argent était néanmoins camouflée par de gros nuages qui se déplaçaient lentement dans le ciel… Sakura enchaîna des signes avec ses mains et prononça dans un souffle :

.- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu…

* * *

Assis sur le toit d'un haut building, une ombre observait un point fixe sur l'horizon. Pas un bruit ne parvenait à ses oreilles hormis le souffle léger du vent qui faisait onduler ses franges brunes autour de son visage. Les mains croisées sous son menton, il laissait ses pensées vagabonder dans sa tête. Mais pour une rare fois, celles-ci n'étaient pas tournées vers cette silhouette qu'il revoyait cachée au fond du manoir Uchiwa. Non. Il repensait à sa rencontre de cet après-midi avec ce groupe de anbus…

«_ - Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? avait demandé Sasuke en observant les cinq hommes masqués qui l'encerclaient._

_- Vêtement noir, capuche et masque sombres… On dirait qu'on a trouvé un mercenaire, les amis…_

_Le jeune homme eut un sourire derrière son masque qui lui recouvrait le bas du visage._

_- Et vous allez m'arrêter ?_

_- Nous devrions… dit le anbu derrière lui. Mais l'après-midi que nous avons passé à te chercher alors que tu parvenais habilement à nous éviter nous fait reconsidérer les choses…_

_Le mercenaire fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension et fixa l'homme qui lui avait parlé._

_- Suis-nous sans discuter. On a une proposition pour toi…_

_Sasuke garda le silence quelques instants pour mieux réfléchir sur ses options. Seul, encerclé par cinq membres de l'élite, il hésitait. Cela lui ferait un bon entraînement pour l'assassin de sa famille s'il osait les défier. Cependant, l'ennemi avait l'avantage du nombre._

_Les shinobis comprirent son silence et commencèrent à s'éloigner tout en encadrant le garçon d'une escorte bien serrée. Ils se rendirent au centre du village, vers un immeuble plutôt luxueux. Sans doute celui du chef. Les anbus conduisirent Sasuke dans un bureau où un siège était tourné vers la fenêtre._

_- Kishima-sama, le voici… annonça un ninja avec respect._

_Le siège se tourna vers le bureau et l'homme qui y était assis posa son regard sur le jeune homme. Il était plutôt petit avec un regard de fouine renforcé par ses petits yeux enfoncés dans sa tête et ses sourcils froncés. Le poids de l'âge se faisait ressentir dans les rides naissantes sur son visage et le début de ventre qui commençait à bomber sa chemise. Il dévisagea attentivement le garçon et plissa les yeux._

_- Tu as l'air fort, mercenaire. Mais les mercenaires sont considérés comme hors-la-loi ici. Nous n'aimons pas les assassins venant d'autres villages…_

_Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils et soutint son regard sans ciller._

_- Cependant… poursuivit Kishima, je te propose un marché. Acquitte-toi de la mission que je vais te soumettre et je ferai comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu._

_- Je ne veux pas de cette mission, rétorqua Sasuke avec froideur._

_Un mauvais sourire éclaira le visage de l'homme._

_- Un mercenaire qui refuse un travail, c'est étonnant… Mais je crois que tu n'as pas le choix…_

_A ces mots, les anbus restés en retrait avancèrent chacun d'un pas en direction du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne bougea pas et garda le silence._

_- C'est quoi, votre travail ? lâcha-t-il enfin._

_- Tu connais l' « Ombre Noire » ? demanda-t-il avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux._ »

Sasuke leva les yeux vers la lune. Kishima l'avait donc chargé de traquer et de tuer ce fameux ninja qui défiait les lois en libérant les femmes qui avaient été arrêtées. L'homme lui avait laissé un délai de réflexion. S'il acceptait, il devait se rendre à un lieu de rendez-vous précis pour retrouver un agent spécial qui était sur l'affaire de l'Ombre Noire depuis qu'elle était apparue, il y avait un an. S'il refusait, il était sûr que les anbus se lanceraient à sa poursuite.

Il hésitait. Il n'avait pas à s'occuper de cette affaire qui ne le concernait en rien. Ce n'était pas son objectif. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était tuer celui qui demeurait devant ses yeux nuit et jour, devenir plus fort pour lui faire le même sort qu'il…

.- Mais… ?

Il leva la tête. Devenir plus fort… Et cette Ombre Noire était réputée pour être aussi glissante qu'une anguille entre les mains des patrouilles. Il pourrait être un adversaire intéressant…

.- Un agent spécial vers la mercerie fermée au sud de la ville, hein ?

Une seconde après, le mercenaire avait quitté son toit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sasuke en mission ! Oh oh ! La suite au prochain chapitre « En chasse » !


	28. En chasse

Rahlalalalala… Je suis en stress, vous pouvez pas savoir !

Lundi, mardi et mercredi, j'ai mes examens de deuxième semestr : J'AI PEUR ! Je devrais pas, j'ai passé mon premier semestre sans trop de difficulté, mais j'ai peur !

Ce week end près de chez moi, c'est la fête de la reine du muguet et DAVID HALLYDAY vient donner un concert gratos le samedi soir ! Si si si ! Ca va déchirer !

Mais bon, z'êtes pas là pour ça ! La suite ?

**: Journal des reviewers :**

**Jalexa Uchiwa** : Hé hé ! Mais attention ! Récidiviste ne veut pas forcément dire meneuse ! Réponse plus tard ! Merci et kiss !

**Renia** : J'avoue que ce chapitre est très chargé en indices… Mais je n'en dirai pas plus. Eh oui ! Sakura stressée et observée par un Neji analyseur, ça donne pas mal de questions ! Merci et kiss !

**Ln** : Hihihihihihi ! Et pourtant, nous n'auront pas la réponse tout de suite… Mais c'est pour le prochain chapitre ! La preuve : il s'appelle « Révélations en trois temps ». Tu vois ? On saura tout tout tout ! c'est vrai ? Je suis un de tes auteurs préférés ? ¤ç¤ (fait un gros câlin) Kyaaaaaaa ! Moi aussi, j'adore comment tu écris ! Merci et kiss !  
PS : Oui, MDR ! Tu as trouvé un allié avec zagan aussi ! Lol.

**Sailor Ocean** : Ce chapitre est bourré d'indices, mais il est vrai que le fait qu'elle fasse du ninjutsu clandestinement ouvre pas mal d'hypothèses… A suivre ! Merci et kiss !

**Mahiro** : Eh eh eh ! Comme je le disais : Récidiviste ne veut pas forcément dire meneuse… Suspense ! Mais bon, je suis pas discrète dans mon genre… Euh… Pour l'action… Je suis pas douée, donc je vais très subtilement esquiver, tu verras comment. Je préfère me réserver pour la fin des fins (le cataclysme en beauté, quoi ! lol). Chapitre 37 ? Il y a quoi dedans ? ¤mine innocente¤. Kiss et merci !

**Pitchoufle** : Hihihihi ! Hello à toi, revieweuse timide ! Lol. Ca me faire super plaisir de voir que tu sors de l'ombre ! Un commentaire en plus me fait toujours très plaisir (j'attends les autres avec impatience). Ton hypothèse n'est pas idiote, mais le fonctionnement du bracelet est trop tordu pour seulement se fier au mental du ninja sacré. Mais c'est bien pensé (j'ai eu une hypothèse encore plus digue… Mdr !). Merci encore d'avoir laissé un tit comm et à la prochaine ! Kiss !

**Yondaime-sama** : Mdrrrrrrr ! Whoua ! Tes reviews me donnent la pêche ! En effet, Sakura agit bizarrement… Etrange, très étrange. Affaire à suivre ! Sasuke sur une affaire, ça va chauffer pour l'Ombre Noire ! Comment cela va-t-il se passer ? Réponse dans ce chap et le suivant !« Auteur préférée »… Daaaaaaah ! ¤ç¤ j'aime cette appellation ! Lol. En tout cas, bonne chance pour retrouver cette vieille femme, même au niveau ou j'en suis, on ne l'a pas revue ! Ca sera pour la fin. Merci et big kiss !

**Arminas** : Le piment, on l'aura plus tard, ne t'en fais pas ! (J'aime pas quand vous devinez tout ! Lol. Nan, sérieusement, je dissimule toujours des indices de toute façons.) Tu restes quand même ? Kiss !

**Bl bl** : Kikoo ! On m'a déjà fait la remarque sur ce pléonasme. Je sais c'est idiot, mais je n'ai pas gaffe sur le coup. Je préfère m'intéresser à l'intrigue principale plutôt qu'aux noms. Il me semble que je poste de façon relativement rapide par rapport au début… En tout cas, mes lecteurs habituels n'ont pas l'air de se désintéresser. Merci et kiss !

**Cassy-chan** : Hello, nee-chan ! Lol. Mdr! Tu as raison, Ino doit (et va, après nombreux « combats) laisser Sasu à Saku, ne t'en fais pas. Sasuke en mission, ça va détonner ! Euh… Enfin… Tu verras. Lol. Merci et kiss !

**Bspo-kat** : Tu verras, tu verras ! (Mais bon, quand on aura la réponse avec les explications, beaucoup d'entre vous me diront « Je le savais ! » Lol). La réponse au prochain chap ! Héhéhéhé ! Kiss et merci !  
PS ; Aaaaaah… Oki doki ! Mici d'avoir répondu à ma question !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 28 : En chasse_**

Sasuke traversa rapidement le village et se rendit au sud, comme indiqué. Il trouva sans mal le quartier sombre et désert où se trouvait la vieille mercerie. Les volets étaient clos et un rideau de fer barrait la porte. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Le jeune homme sauta souplement du toit et regarda autour de lui. La pâle lumière des réverbères oscillait lentement à cause des lampes mourantes. Il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel. C'était bientôt l'heure.

.- Tiens… pensa-t-il.

A peine avait-il baissé les yeux que le mercenaire sentit une présence approcher. Il remit masque et capuche et vérifia les alentours. Une petite ombre apparut de derrière une poubelle, ses yeux en amandes posés sur le jeune homme. Le chat sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha de Sasuke qui le regardait, les sourcils froncés.

.- C'est vous, le contact ?

Pour toute réponse, il eut une petite détonation et un nuage de poussière. Quand la fumée se dissipa, un ninja se tenait devait lui. Il était de taille moyenne et très mince, vêtu d'un habit bleu nuit, parfait pour le camouflage. Comme Sasuke, il portait une capuche et un masque. Tout ce que le shinobi pouvait voir de son contact était ses grands yeux de couleur claire.

.- Vous avez fait le bon choix en acceptant…

A cause du masque, sa voix parvenait mal aux oreilles de Sasuke. Cela dit, il remarqua que son interlocuteur parlait à voix très basse. Le mercenaire répondit par un grognement mauvais. Il avait certes accepté, mais il n'était pas complètement libre non plus…

.- C'est avec vous que je dois collaborer ?

.- Oui. Je suis un espion. Depuis le temps que je traque l'Ombre Noire, je commence à connaître ses habitudes. En somme, je me charge du repérage et vous, vous vous occupez de la capture.

Sasuke tourna le dos.

.- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

L'autre ninja le regarda et fronça les sourcils.

.- Je ne doute pas de vos capacités pour chasser quelqu'un étant donné que c'est votre métier, mais vous ne savez rien de l'Ombre Noire. Vous avez besoin de moi.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et fit silence pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers son contact.

.- Où pensez-vous qu'il soit ?

L'autre shinobi eut un sourire de triomphe derrière son masque bleu nuit.

.- Suivez-moi.

Et ils disparurent en un instant dans la nuit noire.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la ville, une autre silhouette noire se déplaçait furtivement de toit en toit, tout en prenant grand soin de ne pas s'exposer aux zones trop lumineuses. Après quelques mètres de tuiles parcourus, l'inconnu se posa en silence derrière une cheminée pour guetter ce qu'il se passait plus loin. Par-là bas, se trouvait une ancienne industrie de kunais. Elle avait fait faillite il y avait longtemps et le bâtiment avait été abandonné. Or, le mystérieux ninja pouvait apercevoir d'autres silhouettes non loin de cette usine. 

.- Ca fait beaucoup d'anbus à côté un entrepôt vide… pensa le shinobi. Mon « informateur » n'a pas menti, la kunoichi est certainement retenue ici. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, j'ai du retard par rapport aux autres fois…

L'inconnu compta approximativement le nombre de gardes. Cela en faisant quatre. Il valait mieux les divertir pour lui laisser le champ libre.

.- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Aussitôt, une autre ombre vêtue de noir apparut aux côtés du ninja et s'éclipsa dans une direction inverse. Le traquenard était simple mais diaboliquement efficace. La preuve, quelques instants plus tard, une voix s'éleva.

.- L'Ombre Noire ! Toi, reste là, les autres, avec moi !

Et d'autres formes furtives sortirent de l'ombre pour se lancer à la poursuite du pseudo justicier, laissant ainsi la voie presque libre à l'Ombre Noire qui ricanait en silence.

.- Pff… Et ça se dit ninja…

Une fois que la patrouille fût assez loin à pourchasser son clone, le shinobi s'approcha encore de l'usine avec une agilité et une discrétion presque féline. De taille moyenne, l'habit noir qu'il portait affinait sa silhouette déjà mince. Seuls les yeux n'étaient visibles mais ils n'étaient que deux points brillant dans cette nuit noire. L'Ombre s'arrêta sur le bâtiment en face et regarda en bas. Laisser un seul anbu pour surveiller toute une usine… Qu'ils étaient idiots. Après une courte réflexion, il décida de s'occuper du garde maintenant. S'il allait d'abord délivrer la prisonnière et que le anbu se pointait, il aurait pu s'en prendre à la kunoichi.

Le shinobi s'empara d'un kunai et le lança habilement sur sa cible. L'anbu à terre, l'Ombre Noire entra dans l'usine. Le bâtiment était immense, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de pièces suffisamment petites pour servir de prison temporaire. Après quelques minutes à chercher, le shinobi poussa une porte et entra dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

.- Qui est-ce ? demanda une voix.

Au fond de la pièce, la jeune femme de l'après-midi était solidement ligotée. Elle avait des marques de coups sur sa figure fatiguée, mais cela restait bénin. En voyant l'inconnu s'avancer vers elle, elle n'eut pas peur, bien au contraire, son visage s'éclaira :

.- L'Ombre Noire ! Merci, vous êtes venu !

.- Fuyez ce village où ils vous arrêteront de nouveau… dit le shinobi en la détachant rapidement.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et le regarda, la bouche ouverte.

.- Vous…

.- C'est cela, coupa-t-il en voyant qu'elle avait deviné. S'ils le savaient aussi, les kunoichis seraient perdues. Fuyez.

La femme approuva et sortit vite de la salle. L'Ombre Noire fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Tout à coup, un sifflement aigu fendit l'air puis une douleur aiguë transperça son épaule. Etouffant un cri entre ses dents, l'Ombre ôta le shuriken planté dans sa chair et fit volte face. Deux autres shinobis lui faisaient face. Il reconnut la plus petite des deux : c'était le ninja espion qui le traquait depuis longtemps. En revanche, la seconde, plus grande et plus musclée lui était inconnu.

.- Pas mal, le coup du clonage pour éloigner les anbus… persifla la petite ombre, la voix étouffée par son masque. Mais je te connais bien, l'Ombre. Tu sais toujours précisément où sont retenues les prisonnières, il n'était donc pas logique que tu partes dans une direction opposée… Les anbus sont vraiment idiots…

L'Ombre Noire ne répondit rien et dévisagea ses adversaires. Le ninja qu'elle ne connaissait pas avait vraiment un regard pénétrant… Tout à coup, celui-ci se précipita droit dans sa direction. La défense ne se fit pas attendre. L'Ombre Noire sortit une boule fumigène et la claqua au sol pour profiter de la fumée pour s'échapper par une des fenêtres cassées.

Cependant, une présence le suivait de près. C'était le shinobi inconnu. La fumée ne l'avait aucunement dérangé et le voilà qui se lança à la poursuite de l'Ombre Noire, le regard allumé d'un éclat menaçant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, loin de ce qui se tramait dehors, un jeune homme aux yeux neige s'était redressé de son futon. La chambre résonnait des ronflements sonores de son voisin blond qui paraissait profondément ancré dans un sommeil de plomb. Même si cela était un peu vrai, ce n'était pas les ronflements de Naruto qui avaient réveillé Neji. Le garçon repensait à tous ces éléments étranges. 

.- Je vais en avoir le cœur net.

Et il se leva pour quitter sa chambre, Byakugan en marche. Une fois dans le couloir, le jeune Hyûga ne put retenir cette furieuse envie de tourner la tête vers la porte du fond. Akina dormait paisiblement, ses interminables tresses débordant de chaque coin du lit. Elle semblait vraiment fragile ainsi…

Puis, Neji descendit les escaliers et s'approcha discrètement de la chambre de Sakura. Il plissa les yeux et son Byakugan traversa les murs. La jeune fille dormait elle aussi, bien emmitouflée dans son édredon chaud. Neji fronça les sourcils. Non… Il s'est trompé. Il tourna les talons pour remonter quand…

.- Hein ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

PROMIS! On saura qui est qui dans le chap suivant et les explication après le prochain? Là, j'ai encore voulu jourer avec vos nerfs! Niark

HS : Je tiens à souhaiter un bon courage à tous ceux et celles qui passent un examen bientôt (brevet, bac, examens de semestres comme moi...) BONNE CHANCE!


	29. Révélations en trois temps

Raaaaah ! J'en peux plus de ces exams ! J'ai la tête comme une pastèque et les ultimes révisons m'empêchent de poursuivre ! Ca fait des jours que j'ai pas touché au chapitre 45 ! Grrrr…

**: Journal des reviewers :**

**Renia** : Lol, je sais, je suis cruelle ! Cet informateur serait Lee ? Ca se tiendrait. Sakura, pas Sakura dans son lit ? Réponse : NOW ! Lol. Kiss et Merci !

**Jalexa Uchiwa** : Raison ? Pas raison ? Réponse de suite ! Merci et Kiss !

**Ln** : héhéhéhé ! Je sais qu'il es cruel de tout casser par un hiatus (changement de lieu au même moment), mais c'est pour augmenter le suspense ! Mais je ne joue pas plus avec vos nerfs et je révèle presque tout ici. Merci et kiss !

**Pitchoufle** : Ne t'en fais pas, je mets fin au suspense (en est-ce vraiment ?) tout de suite et vous avez la réponse tout de suite ! Merci pour les encouragements ! Alea jacta est ! Kiss et merci !

**Zagan** : Une semaine ? Comment tu as survécu ? lol. La confrontation sera plus verbale… Je ne veux pas qu'il l'abîme. Lol. Enfin, tu va voir tout de suite ! Kiss et merci !

**Yondaime** : Yahooooouu ! Ma boule de nerfs préférée ! Lol (c'est gentil). Mais non je veux pas vous tuer sinon, qui me lirait ? Mdr le truc de Dallas. Merci et kiss !

**Luluflo4** : Je suis fachée ? O-o' Comment cela ? ¤a pas compris¤ En tout cas, mici ! Kiss

**Sakura-chan** : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces supers encouragements ! ne t'inquiète pas, le SasuxSaku est prévu. Ca sera dur, ça sera long, mais il y en aura ! Kiss ! (merci pour mes exams !)

**Cassy-chan** : Merci pour mes exams ! Je fais de mon mieux ! Héhéhéhé ! Neji pense certainement ce que je lui fais penser vu que c'est moi qui écris ses pensées ! Lol. Merci et kiss !

**Arminas** : Niark ! Je dis rien et tu lis ! Lol.

**Mahiro** : Merci pour mes exams ! Oui, ils ont tout casé sur 3 jours. Je vais mourir ! Ton raisonnement est très bien réfléchi. Mais je garde tout secret juSqu'au bout, même si tout devient très clair et si on devine tout ! Lol. Eh oh ! Je disais qu'on tape pas les auteurs ! Mdr ! Sinon… Je coupe TOUT ! Ah ah ! On rigole moins, hein ? Non ? Bon. Merci et kiss !

**Ewalin** : Lol oui, ici, ça se dit « reviewer ». Mdr. Deux chapitres qui t'ont plu ? Super ! Je suis contente ! Rassure-toi, tes nerfs vont souffler les réponses sont là ! Kiss et merci !

**Bspo-kat** : Le combat, je l'esquive habilement parce que je sais très bien que je suis nulle pour décrire ça. Les combats, c'est visuel. Ca ne se lit pas, ça se regarde. C'est trop dur à imaginer sinon. Je te promets d'aller lire ta fic dès que mes exams sont finis ! Kiss et merci !

**Nefer** : Ouiiii ! Encore une nouvelle lectrice ! Bienvenue dans l'histoire ! Bravo d'avoir tout lu, à plus de 20 chap, c'est pas facile ! En tout cas, un grand merci pour tes encouragements ! Kiss !

Bon allez ! Assez de blabla et on met fin au suspense… qui n'existe plus car tout le monde avait raison ! Mais comment cela va tourner… Réponse là !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 29 : Révélations en trois temps_**

Neji demeura sans réagir quelques secondes. Et pourtant, c'était vrai.

.- Akinaaaa ! cria le jeune homme en se ruant vers les escaliers.

Alerté par les cris, Naruto se leva, à moitié endormi et apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte en se frottant un œil et demanda à son compagnon ce qu'il se passait je te prie. Dans son affolement, le jeune homme brun ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter et poussa au passage d'un coup sec Naruto qui valsa à l'autre bout de la chambre en lui ordonnant de s'habiller et en vitesse.

.- Hééééé ! Espèce de barbare ! hurla Naruto avec un poing en l'air. Tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire en vitesse !

Neji était si absorbé par sa découverte qu'il ne vit pas Akina qui était aussi sortie précipitamment de sa chambre pour se ruer dans le couloir. La collision entre les deux jeunes gens fut violente et ils se retrouvèrent par terre.

.- A… Akina ? bredouilla le garçon, les cheveux de la vestale devant ses yeux.

.- Ouille…

L'adolescente prit appui sur ses bras afin de s'écarter du poitrail de son gardien et lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, leurs visages prirent une forte teinte pivoine. Quelle position embarrassante… La vestale reprit ses esprits et se redressa complètement en s'excusant timidement. Il suffit de secouer la tête avec énergie à Neji pour qu'il se retrouve dans un état normal.

.- Akina j'ai découvert que…

.- Neji ! Regarde !

La vestale lui montra son poignet, celui qui portait le bracelet magique. Le bijou brillait d'une lumière encore plus forte que les précédentes fois. Le shinobi prit son poignet et approcha son visage pour lire le symbole.

.- Mais…

.- Oui, on peut lire même si c'est encore flou.

Neji relut encore une fois le kanji. Oui, plus de doute, tout collait ! Le jeune homme prit son amie par les épaules et planta son regard implacable dans le sien.

.- Ca tombe bien. Figure-toi que…

* * *

Dans l'horizon éclairé par la lumière blanchâtre d'une lune énorme et sur les toits noirs, on pouvait distinguer deux silhouettes. La première était à quatre pattes sur les tuiles, les bras tremblant à cause du poids du corps qu'ils essayaient de maintenir et la respiration bruyante. La seconde se tenait fièrement debout en face de la première. Le shinobi lança un regard froid à l'Ombre Noire.

.- Pour un ninja qui est réputé fort par les anbus, tu ne vaux rien.

L'autre shinobi releva péniblement la tête vers son adversaire et le fusilla des yeux. Puis, la main plaquée sur une plaie au ventre, il se releva en vacillant avant de regarder à son tour son ennemi avec impassibilité.

.- On vaut… toujours quelque chose… quand on se bat pour… ce qui nous tient à cœur… haleta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le ninja aux yeux foncés fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne répondit rien.

.- Je mourrai peut-être ce soir, mais à grâce à moi, des kunoichis ont pu être libérées… souffla l'Ombre Noire avant de redresser soudainement la tête. Mais ce n'est pas encore fini !

Il se jeta directement sur l'ennemi, même s'il savait que c'était perdu d'avance. Au moins, il aurait été allé jusqu'au bout. Il n'y avait rien à regretter. Le shinobi n'eut aucun mal à arrêter son adversaire qu'il croyait suicidaire pour se précipiter ainsi sur lui, tête baissée. Cependant, il ne l'acheva pas tout de suite d'un coup de kunai et se contenta de plaquer son adversaire contre une cheminée toute proche, serrant sa gorge d'une pression constante.

.- Sur ce point, on sera pareil. On peut mourir pour atteindre notre but… souffla-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Le shinobi essayait d'écarter de quelques malheureux millimètres la main de son agresseur pour retrouver un peu d'air mais il sentait ses doigts faiblir de plus en plus autour du poignet du ninja en noir. Celui plissa les yeux.

.- Je suis curieux de savoir à quoi ressemble la fameuse Ombre Noire…

Sur ce, il porta la main libre sur la capuche qu'il tira d'un coup sec, entraînant avec le masque. Un flot de cheveux retenus par une queue de cheval retomba sur les joues de l'Ombre Noire. Leur couleur claire ressortait sous les rayons lunaires et le sang qui coulait en un fin filet au coin des lèvres. Le ninja en noir se statufia sur place. Ces yeux…

.- Sakura ?

Devant lui, sous sa main d'assassin, se trouvait la douce institutrice qu'il avait rencontrée quelques heures auparavant. C'était une autre Sakura. Le doux sourire et le regard gai s'étaient transformés ici une froide et déterminée attente de la mort accentuée par des yeux amandes pleins de fierté. Voyant qu'il connaissait son prénom, elle eut une moue sarcastique.

.- Whoua… Je dois être populaire. En tout cas, je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de te croiser avant cette poursuite…

Sans quitter les yeux sarcastiques de la jeune fille, il ôta à son tour sa capuche sombre et tira son masque. Sakura crut tomber dans un gouffre sans fond en découvrant les mêmes yeux saphir et la même chevelure charbon du jeune homme qui avait volé ses esprits et son âme cet après-midi. Non. Pourquoi lui ? Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit tant elle était pétrifiée.

Les deux shinobis se regardèrent sans pouvoir se dire quoi que ce soit. Sasuke ne savait même pas pourquoi ses doigts s'étaient subitement relâchés de leur étreinte. Il devait la tuer, c'était ce pourquoi ont l'avait engagé mais…

.- Enfin ! Vous l'avez ! s'exclama une voix derrière le jeune homme.

C'était le coéquipier du mercenaire. Sasuke lâcha le cou de Sakura et se retourna vers l'autre shinobi. Ce dernier regarda alternativement les deux ninjas, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Pire, on y lisait même de l'horreur. L'espion tenta de dire quelque chose mais il ne sortait que des sons inarticulés par la stupeur. Finalement, il tira sa cagoule.

.- Ino? s'étrangla Sakura.

Sasuke cligna des paupières. Depuis le début de la nuit, il était avec Ino ? Il ne s'était aperçu de rien. Il n'avait pas reconnu sa voix avec le masque. Les deux amies d'enfance se dévisagèrent, voyant tous leurs moments ensemble défiler devant leurs yeux. Elles étaient si proches et si éloignées en cet instant irréel où chacune commençait seulement à réaliser leur situation : les deux amies étaient ennemies dans leur autre vie et ce, depuis un an déjà. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'en avait parlé.

.- Sakura-chan ! appela une voix flûtée mais essoufflée derrière eux.

Trois nouvelles ombres qui n'étaient autre que celles d'Akina, Neji et Naruto, sortirent de la nuit pour se retrouver près du petit groupe.

.- Naruto, lâche Akina maintenant ! grogna Neji en le mitraillant des yeux.

.- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! railla-t-il. Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse le même coup qu'avec Sasuke !

.- Naruto… Je ne me jetterai plus devant quelqu'un…

Une fois arrivée, la vestale analysa rapidement la situation.

.- Ah… On dirait qu'ils ont aussi découvert la même chose que nous… Ino ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

.- Sasuke ! s'écria Naruto en le menaçant du poing. C'est toi qui as blessé Sakura-chan comme ça ?

.- Tu étais à la poursuite de l'Ombre Noire, pas vrai ? demanda Neji.

Akina regarda ses deux accompagnateurs.

.- Euh… dites, vous pourriez peut-être éviter de me couper ? Non ?

Les deux garçons échangèrent une mine honteuse et firent signe à leur amie de poursuivre. Celle-ci se tourna vers Ino qui les regardait un par un avec la bouche ouverte, visiblement en état de choc. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête au point qu'une migraine naissante s'installait lentement dans son cerveau. Sakura aussi paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir, son teint palissait à vue d'œil et elle tremblait un peu. Soudain, Akina comprit que ce n'était pas qu'un simple choc émotionnel.

.- Sak…

Trop tard, la jeune fille aux cheveux dragée défaillit et glissa lentement contre la cheminée mais Sasuke la saisit avant qu'elle ne s'écroulât complètement.

.- Sakura ! s'écrièrent Akina, Naruto et Ino ensemble.

.- Tous chez elle, ordonna Akina. Toi aussi Ino. On a des choses à vous dire à tous les trois.

.- Vite, il y a des anbus en approche, avertit Neji avec son Byakugan.

Sasuke prit correctement Sakura dans ses bras et le groupe repartit silencieusement vers le nord du village.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilààààà… Quitte à perdre un mystère parce que vous aviez tous deviné que Sakura était l'Ombre Noire, je crois que le fait qu'Ino était l'espion qui accompagnait Sasuke a été un bon coup de théatre!

On aura les explications au prochain chapitre ! En espérant ne pas vous avoir déçu…

Ah oui ! Et je m'adresse aux fans de Sakura : la façon dont je l'ai arrangée, ça passe ou vous n'aimez pas du tout ?


	30. Rupture, alliance, rivalité

Dis donc, il semblerait que mon coup de théatre avec Ino vous a mis baba ! ¤fait le V de la vistoire¤ Mission réussie ! J'aurais réussi à vous surprendre quelque part ! Merci à tous !

Maintenant que j'ai fin ila plupart de mes exams, je vais pouvoir reprendre l'histoire! Ca me manquait de ne pas l'avancer un peu!

**: Journal des reviewers :**

**Cassy-chan** : Mdr ! C'est gentil de me défendre mais comme ça, je ne risque pas d'avoir beaucoup de réponses ! Lol. En tout cas, tant mieux si tu adores ! Je suis contente ! Et bien sûr que Sasu la prend dans ses bras, il faut bien un début ! Hé hé hé ! Merci et kiss !

**Ln** : o-O' Eh ben… Faut pas grand chose! PTDR! Je vois très bien le coup de la déclaration dans un moment pareil…  
_Neji_ : Akina… Je dois te dire que… que je t'aime !  
_Akina_ : Oh… Neji… Mais…  
_Neji_ : Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça ?  
_Akina_ : Nan, mais on a quelqu'un à aller chercher… -.-  
MDRRR ! Le truc ! Il est logique que personne n'aie pu deviner que c'était Ino l'espion car je n'ai rien laissé paraître. Seul le détail où je dis qu'elle parlait à Sasuke à voix basse pouvait être étrange. Je suis trop forte ! Lol. Bon, j'arrête aussi. En tout cas, merci beaucoup et kiss !

**Ewilan** : Et encore quelqu'un de surpris ! Mon retournement de situation a été parfait alors ! Tant mieux tant mieux tant mieux… La suite ? Ben oui ! Où qu'elle est ? Ah ! Je la vois, elle est juste plus bas ! Cours-y vite ! Lol. La personnalité nouvelle de Sakura, tu aimes ? Génial ! Mais attention je conserve son for intérieur (qu'on verra bientôt) et son caractère gamin quand il s'agit de se bastonner avec Ino. Ca promet ! Kiss et merci !

**Nasuka** : Du sang pour l'ordi ? Je comprends parfaitement ! Même chose chez moi ! Quand j'ai pas ma dose de PC quotidienne, je dois manger de la viande crue… Hein ? C'est quoi cette tête apeurée ? Mdr. J'arrête. Looooool, tu n'avais point deviné que Saku était l'Ombre ? Ca m'étonne. Mais bon, au moins, tu auras eu la surprise ! Merci et kiss !

**Luluflo4** : Aaaaaaah oki, j'ai compris ! Lol. Désolée de couper brusquement, mais j'adore ça ! Mdr ! ¤sadique dans l'âme¤. J'essaie de poster régulièrement, mais si je continue à poster sans avancer ma fic, je vais finir par perdre le fil… Mais bon, je vais me ressaisir ! Merci et kiss !

**Bspo-kat** : Nyaaaa ! Que je suis contente, y'a que du bon ! Hihihihihi ! T'en fais pas, même si Sakura ne voit rien de cela, je lui donnerai un tit moment privilégié pour compenser, c'est pour bientôt. Toi aussi, tu aimes bien ma Saku ? Chic chic chic ! Trop contente ! Merci et Kiss !

**Jalexa Uchiwa** : Niark ! Surprise, hein ? La suite, la voici ! Kiss !

**Renia** : En effet ! O-o Ca, c'est être fan. Lol. En tout cas, ravie de voir que tu aime la nouvelle Saku ! ce personnage mérite tellement à mûrir et à être plus pris au sérieux. Pour ce qu'Akina a à dire, tu le sauras dans quelques minutes ! Kiss et merci !

**Arminas** : Hé hé ! Toutes les réponses sont ici ! Kiss

**Zagan** : Tu sauras tout là. Je sais que ça passe pas… Mais promis, la première rencontre Sasu/Itachi, je la zappe pas. Le combat… euh… on verra. Je promets d'essayer de m'améliorer pour la suite. Mici et kiss !

**Sakura-chan** : Un peu encore dans le stress des exams, mais ça va. Contente qu'elle te plaise bien ! Merci pour mes exams ! Là, je les ai finis y'a pas très longtemps (ils ont tous calés sur 3 jours ces barbares !) j'aurais les notes vers le 20-25 mai. Pourvu que je ne passe pas au rattrapage ! ¤prie¤ Merci et kiss !

**Nefer** : Eh oui ! A la queue comme tout le minde ! Lol. Mais tu verras, en général, je suis une rapide ! Nous saurons tout maintenant ! (tu as tout à fait raison ! Et bcomme dit Ino : « Le commerce, c'est la communication »). Merci et Kiss !

**Mahiro** : Lol, tu crois ? Mdr ! Tu avais des souspçons ? Bravo ! Tu as les sens aiguisés ! J'arrête le suspense et je révèle tout ! Merci et Kiss !

**Shizuka kurai** : Une nouvelle tête ! Entre entre ! Je suis contente de te compter dans l'aventure ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements ! J'espère te voir pour la suite ! Kiss !

**Pitchoufle** : Ino n'est pas réellement contre, car elle n'a jamais été sur la traque des femme récidivistes. Mais lis et tu sauras tout. Préférée ! C'est vrai ! Whouaaaaaaa ! ¤ç¤ Je vais faire une overdose de joie ! Encore quelqu'un qui aime ma Saku, tant mieux ! Tu pourras pas venir ? Snif ! Mais bon, ça te fera de la lecture ! Merci et Kiss !

**Tsuunami **: Nya ! Que de question qui auront toutes une réponse ! Lis et tu sauras ! Lol. Tu me suis depuis le début ? SUPER ! Et le fait que tu me laisses (enfin) une review, ça me fait trop plaisir ! J'ai esquissé Akina il y a un moment, je scannerai et le mettrai la prochaine fois, promis ! Merci et Kiss !

Euh… Dites… C'est moi, ou je vois de plus en plus de nom dans la liste du Journal des Reviewers ? Je vais jamais m'en sortir ! Dans tous les cas, je tiens encore à tous vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faites pour m'encourager ! Merci !

Allez ! On arrête le suspense et on révèle TOUT sur l'affaire !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 30 : Rupture, alliance, rivalité_**

Pas un bruit de s'élevait du salon où étaient tous les ninjas. Akina s'occupait de soigner les blessures de Sakura. Sasuke n'y était pas allé de main morte, mais la jeune fille s'en tirerait, elle était forte. Elle dormait, beaucoup trop éprouvée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Akina la comprenait. Elle avait du avoir un sacré choc en voyant que le garçon dont elle avait eu un coup de foudre l'avait prise en chasse et que sa meilleure amie était enfin au courant de sa double vie en plus d'être une espionne. En tout cas, qui aurait pu croire à tout cela ?

.- Je suis fière de toi, Sakura-chan, murmura Akina.

Elle reposa la serviette humide qu'elle utilisait pour éponger le visage et quitta la chambre en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. C'est dans un silence de mort qu'elle retrouva les autres. Neji était assis sur un bras du canapé, Naruto était assis par terre en tailleur derrière la table basse, Sasuke était adossé contre un mur et Ino s'était affalée dans le fauteuil, complètement perdue.

.- Je crois qu'en vous disant que Sakura est l'Ombre Noire, ce n'étonnerait plus personne… essaya la vestale.

.- Comment l'as-tu découvert ? questionna Sasuke sans ouvrir les yeux.

.- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il l'ait appris, mais Neji. Neji…

Le jeune Hyûga observa l'assemblée.

.- Le comportement de Sakura m'intriguait de plus en plus au cours du dîner : la formidable adresse dont elle a fait preuve pour rattraper les baguettes volantes de Naruto et ensuite, sa soudaine nervosité quand j'ai fait allusion à une double personnalité… Tout cela peut paraître anodin, mais mes soupçons se sont confirmés quand j'ai découvert ceci…

Le shinobi brun se leva pour se diriger une étagère du salon. Il dirigea sa main vers une petite boite en porcelaine dont il retira le couvercle et sembla tirer quelque chose au fond de la boite. Un petit déclic retentit derrière un tableau situé de l'autre côté de la pièce pivota pour laisser place à une ouverture souterraine. Ino écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction tant elle était surprise.

.- Mon Byakugan m'a montré cette pièce cachée accidentellement cette nuit alors que je voulais vérifier mes soupçons sur Sakura. Tout s'est confirmé quand j'ai découvert que celle qui dormait dans sa chambre n'était en fait qu'un clone issu d'un Kage Bunshin.

Un silence grave prit place. Puis, la voix dure de Sasuke le rompit comme un coup de kunai déchirait la chair.

.- D'accord, Sakura est l'Ombre Noire… et après ? On m'a engagé pour la tuer.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage à Naruto pour se mettre en colère. Il bondit sur ses pieds et assassina le brun du regard.

.- J'hallucine ! Tu tuerais celle qui t'a proposé un toit –que tu as refusé d'ailleurs- simplement parce qu'on t'a payé pour ! Mais tu n'es qu'un.. !

.- … mercenaire, coupa froidement le jeune homme d'un regard perçant.

.- Sasuke… demanda doucement Akina.

Le mercenaire dirigea lentement ses yeux nuit sur la jeune fille.

.- Aurais-tu pu vraiment aller jusqu'au bout de ton entreprise ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton posé mais très sérieux.

Sasuke demeura interdit. Il aurait du la tuer. Il le savait. Mais quand le masque était tombé, tout s'était envolé. Toute idée de lui faire du mal lui était devenue bancale. Non. Sérieusement, il n'aurait pas pu la tuer. Elle les avait aidés, même s'il n'en avait guère profité. Et au fond de lui, il admirait le courage dont elle avait fait preuve. Non. Il ne se rabaisserait pas au niveau de celui qu'il haïssait de toute son âme. Il ne tuerait jamais un proche. Jamais.

Au final, le jeune homme détourna les yeux et se ré adossa contre le mur en regardant droit devant lui. Akina eut un sourire intérieur. Bien sûr qu'il aurait été incapable de la tuer. Sasuke était humain en dépit de sa noirceur.

Tout à coup, Ino, qui n'avait rien dit depuis l'épisode sur les toits, se redressa brusquement de son fauteuil, comme prise de panique.

.- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas dit qui elle était vraiment ? Nous sommes amies, non ?

.- Et toi ? résonna une voix derrière. Pourquoi ma meilleure amie ne m'a-t-elle jamais révélé qu'elle était une espionne au service de Kishima ?

Sakura s'était levée et se tenait debout en prenant appui sur la poignée de sa porte de chambre. La jeune fille blonde se retourna vers elle.

.- Tu connais comme moi la situation des femmes… Et je n'avais pas le choix… Kishima connaissait ma technique de la prise d'esprit, et il menaçait de s'en prendre à mon entourage si je refusais de m'occuper de l'Ombre Noire… Mais je n'ai jamais vendu de kuno…

Sa voix se brisa. Elle se sentait si honteuse. Son amie risquait pratiquement tous les soirs sa vie en se rebellant contre les lois et elle, pauvre faible, elle s'était pliée aux ordres d'un tyran. Sakura s'avança de quelques pas.

.- Tu sais pourquoi je suis devenue l'Ombre Noire, Ino ?

.- Non…

.- A cause de notre enfance. Tu étais la plus jolie, la plus intelligente, la plus douée… La mieux, quoi ! J'étais ta petite protégée qui vivait dans ton ombre. Et puis, un jour, quand j'ai assisté à une violente arrestation d'une kunoichi, je me suis revue enfant : la plus faible se fait prendre par la plus forte. Alors je me suis déclarée autodidacte et ai commencé ma seconde vie. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je voulais être celle qui aiderait les moins forts et les encouragerait à poursuivre leurs efforts.

Ino leva ses yeux turquoise vers Sakura. Elle avait bien changé. Sakura n'avait plus rien de cette petite fille maladroite et timide qu'elle était autrefois. Son caractère s'était affirmé tout comme sa volonté qui avait mûrie. C'était à présent une jeune fille prête à devenir une femme forte aux idées bien arrêtées et au courage acéré.

Les deux filles s'observaient et deux états d'esprits différents se dégageaient. D'un côté l'incompréhension chez Ino et une ferme résignation chez Sakura. Cette dernière eut un rire amer.

.- Comme quoi, il y avait déjà bel et bien une cassure dans notre amitié même avant ce soir. Nous avons été ennemies sans même le savoir…

.- Sakura…

.- Mais tu sais, Ino… Je continuerai comme ça. Je continuerai de me battre pour ce qui me tient à cœur. Que ce soit pour mes idées ou…

Son regard se tourna vers le fond de la salle une fraction de seconde.

.- … ou des gens, acheva-t-elle.

Ni Akina, ni Ino et encore moins Sasuke n'avaient ignoré ce coup d'œil furtif sur le mercenaire. La jeune fille blonde fronça les sourcils mais elle esquissa un sourire bien à elle.

.- Tu es devenue une très belle fleur, Sakura. Mais moi non plus, je ne me laisserai plus faire.

Les deux rivales échangèrent un sourire moqueur. Akina comprit. Ca y est. La chasse au Sasuke était désormais officielle entre les deux filles. La rivalité venait juste d'être proclamée. Toutes les deux semblaient prêtes à n'importe quoi pour parvenir à leurs fins, le combat aurait risqué d'être passionnant à suivre si Sakura…

Akina se souvint du plus important qu'elle avait à signaler.

.- Tant que nous sommes au chapitre des révélations, tu dois savoir quelques petites choses à mon sujet, Sakura…

Sakura s'installa dans le canapé et écouta d'une oreille attentive l'histoire de la vestale. Au fur et à mesure qu'Akina avançait dans son récit, les yeux des deux filles qui l'écoutaient s'agrandissaient d'un cran au-dessus. Quand elle eût fini, Ino fronça les sourcils.

.- D'accord, mais quel rapport entre Sakura et le fait que tu sois la vestale du Pays du Feu ?

Akina sourit.

.- Simplement que Sakura est un de mes gardiens. Ou plutôt gardienne…

Sasuke tilta et tourna brusquement la tête vers le groupe. La jeune fille concernée écarquilla les yeux et demanda à Akina si elle était vraiment certaine de ce qu'elle avançait. La jeune fille brune sourit et hôcha la tête.

.- Aussi sûre qu'il est écrit « Protection » sur cette perle. Quand Neji m'a dit que tu étais l'Ombre Noire, j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était toi qui étais désignée.

.- Mais je croyais que l'indice n'apparaissait qu'en fonction du pouvoir spécial du Ninja sacré… intervint Naruto, perplexe. Moi parce que j'avais un démon en moi, Neji à cause de la couleur blanche du Byakugan et Sasuke pour la couleur du Sharingan…

.- Je n'ai pas de technique spécifique, avoua Sakura. Il est donc impossible que…

.- J'en suis pourtant certaine… assura Akina avec un sourire. Ton pouvoir, c'est ta force dans le désir de protéger les gens chers.

La jeune institutrice ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes. Elle, la simple enseignante sans aucune spécificité dans le combat hormis sa bonne maîtrise de la théorie et de la pratique, une gardienne sacrée ? Mais… Cela signifiait…

« _Bingo, ma grande !_ clama son for intérieur. _Akina égal besoin de gardien or, si Sakura égal Gardien et Sasuke égal Gardien, alors Sakura + Sasuke égal Occasion en béton armé ! T'as pigé ou je te fais la réciproque ?_ »

.- Yeaaaaaaah ! s'écria Sakura en bondissant du canapé, les blessures néanmoins douloureuses.

.- … comme Ino est une autre gardienne sacrée…

.- Yeaaaaaaah !

.- De quoi ?

La seconde voix était celle d'Akina qui n'avait pas fini sa phrase, la troisième correspondait au cri de joie d'Ino qui avait fait le même système de réflexion que Sakura, sans pour autant avoir réalisé ce qui venait d'être annoncé et la détonation de surprise était les cris stupéfaits de Sakura, Naruto, Neji et même Sasuke. L'adolescente aux cheveux roses pointa un doigt accusateur sur Ino.

.- Elle ? Un autre Ninja sacré ? C'est pas possible !

.- Akina, c'est quoi ce coup de théâtre ? questionna Naruto.

La vestale montra une cinquième perle lumineuse avec un symbole inscrit dessus.

.- Hé hé ! Le kanji « Esprit » s'est inscrit quand Ino a parlé de sa technique de la Prise d'Esprit. Et si l'on suppose que la première fois le symbole était totalement illisible parce qu'il y avait deux Ninjas sacrés très proches, alors j'en conclu qu'Ino est bel et bien un membre des Sept.

.- Les deux kanjis s'étaient en fait mélangés sur la même perle ?

.- Bonne déduction, Neji ! C'est drôle, je pensais que les Sept seraient tous des garçons…

Cette allusion rappela un détail à Ino qui se tourna vers son amie avec un air interrogateur.

.- Au fait, comment se fait-il que l'on ait toujours cru que l'Ombre Noire était un homme ?

.- Je m'arrangeais pour. Si Kishima avait su que j'étais une fille, il n'aurait pas hésité à se venger sur toutes les femmes du village. Alors comme toi, je bandais ma poitrine.

Ino baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine. Sakura avait bien deviné aussi. Elle cachait sa féminité aux yeux des anbus, seul Kishima savait que son espion particulier était en fait une espionne. Ce détail en tête, la jeune fille blonde lança un regard ironique accompagné d'un sourire lourd de moquerie à sa rivale.

.- Etait-ce nécessaire ? Déjà que tu n'as pas grand-chose…

La visée se mit à écumer de rage, les iris devenus subitement de minuscules points dans ses yeux. Une insulte, ça ne passait déjà pas chez Sakura, mais en plus de ce style en présence de Sasuke, voici deux excellentes raisons pour signer l'arrête de mort de cette chère Ino.

« _Pas grand-chose ! De nos jours, vaut mieux avoir son cerveau plus rempli que son soutien-gorge !_ »

.- Inoooooooooo ! hurla Sakura en se jetant sur elle pour commencer une bagarre endiablée.

.- Ahem… Akina, il faudrait peut-être les séparer avant de perdre tes deux gardiennes fraîchement trouvées, tu ne crois pas ? souffla Naruto.

Akina secoua la tête en souriant. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne pourrait vraiment se faire du mal, elles s'adoraient trop pour ça. Et puis, il valait mieux s'habituer à ce genre de scènes qui risqueraient de se reproduire assez souvent. Avec ces deux-là en guerre pour conquérir le cœur de Sasuke, l'aventure n'en serait que plus dynamitée ! L'adolescente crut même déceler une pointe de panique dans le regard nuit de son Second Ninja. Cela la fit sourire. L'implacable mercenaire taciturne aurait-il peur d'affronter une jeune fille amoureuse et de ce que cela pourrait entraîner ? Pourtant, c'était agréable de savoir que quelqu'un serait toujours là à ses côtés, avec cette petite chose dans le fond des yeux.

.- En tout cas, belle prise Akina, félicita Neji qui était à côté d'elle. Plus que deux.

.- Oui… Plus que deux…

Elle baissa les yeux. Il restait encore deux Ninjas sacrés à trouver. Ensuite, ce serait Tsuheki qui l'attendrait. Ca serait elle, ses sceaux, et le démon. Y arriverait-elle ? Le jeune homme brun comprit ses mimiques angoissées.

.- On y arrivera, promit-il en posant une main dans la nuque que son amie. On sera toujours à tes côtés pour t'épauler.

Un long frisson traversa Akina du haut de son crâne jusqu'au bas de son dos. Il faudrait sérieusement qu'elle demande à Neji si en plus de son Byakugan, il n'avait pas une technique secrète pour paralyser les personnes qu'il touchait… Sa main était chaude, elle répandait une délicieuse tiédeur dans tout le cou d'Akina. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers son shinobi et lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

.- Moi aussi, je serai là pour vous.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et oui ! Ino sera aussi de la partie ! Je promets nombreuse parties endiablées entre les deux gami… euh… entre les deux amies pour notre cher Sasuke ! Kiss à tous !

**PS : Une amie à moi s'est lancée dans la création d'un forum spécialisé dans les mangas. Ce n'est pas rien car il vise à créer une véritable communauté et, pourquoi pas, organiser des rencontres entre les membres ! Rejoignez la communauté, quelque soit votre localisation !**

**_Adresse_ : http/110158.aceboard.fr**

**ON VOUS ATTEND !**


	31. Désillusion et espérances

Désolée pour le ralentissement de parution, mais je rencontre en ce moment un ralentissement de production... Les idées ne fusent plus aussi vite qu'au début. Mais j'essaie de taper quelques lignes tous les jours.

**: Journal des reviewers :**

**Sailor Ocean** : Quoua ? Ce fléau n'est pas encore irradié de la surface de la terre ? Mdr ! Je te comprends, je sais très bien ce que c'est ! Contente de te retrouver parmi nous ! Kiss et merci !

**Renia** : Double surprise ! Niark ! Je voulais pimenter tout ça ! Il y a trop peu de fic qui traitent de cette rivalité qui peut être si cocasse ! Si Ino avait été l'Ombre ? Hum… Honnêtement, j'en sais rien ! Mais pour te faire plaisir, je dirais oui ! Ptdr ! Itachi n'est pas prévu pour être gardien, mais qui dit sasuke, dit forcément itachi. On le verra, ne t'en fais pas ! Merci et kiss !

**Zagan** : Pour du fun il va y en avoir du fun ! Naruto ne sera pas le seul élément comique, on aura aussi les filles (et le for intérieur de Saku, lol). Pour les couples, tu résumes bien, ça se précise ! Tiens bon, le bout du tunnel n'est pas loin ! Lol ! Merci et kiss !

**Ln** : Mdr ! Tu es encore sous acide ? Ptdr ! Lol, j'avoue que les minis duels entre les filles seront assez fun par la suite ! Le théorème, je le trouve trop fort ! Je trouvais trop rigolo de faire un truc comme ça. T'inquiète, Kishima, on va s'en occuper de suite ! Merci et kiss !  
PS : Merci, merci ! Mais te rassures, la vraie ne sera pas comme ça ! Lol

**Tsuunami** : Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Je suis contente que tu aimes autant ! Ca me motive trop ! Eh eh eh ! Je suis assez fière de mon coup de théâtre sur Ino, très réussi ! Lol. Kiss et merci !Toi qui voulais un dessin d'Akina, en voici un en kunoichi. Je l'avais gribouillé le jour où je commençais à l'imaginer. Hormis la longue frange qui cache un oeil, c'est elle! http/img200.echo.cx/img200/7016/akina9ta.jpg

**Jalexa Uchiwa** : Et comment qu'on va pas s'ennuyer ! Merci et kiss !

**Ewalin** : Hihihihi ! Ca va détonner ! Mais pour le fun, je ne ferai pas fuir sasu tout le temps, sinon, c'est pas drôle. Lol. Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup la nouvelle Saku. Le seul truc que je garde d'elle, c'est son côté gamin quand elle se bat avec Ino. Mdr ! Oui, la chasse au Sasu est ouverte ! Tayoooooooo ! Mdr ! Merci et kiss !

**Mahiro** : Oulaaaa ! Ze retour de la big review de la mort ! Bon, répondons dans l'ordre.  
Pour Sasuke, j'ai dit que les ninjas serait très facilement identifiable grâce aux signes écrits sur les perles, mais un élément perturbateur qui viendra plus tard changera la donne. Pour son caractère ainsi que Saku et Ino, je crois que j'ai bien cerné maintenant.  
Orochimaru, c'est le truc que j'appréhende le plus avec la rencontre Itachi/Sasu. Mais on verra. Oui, nous reverrons cette fille, mais carrément à la fin, à moins que je ne la fasse revenir avant… Le sceau de la Demie Vie est certes injuste, mais qui a dit que la vie est juste ? Lol.  
Lol, l'affaire Ombre Noire. Oui, le nom est naze, mais c'est le premier qui est venu en tête et Zorro était déjà pris… Ptdr ! Le suspense, c'est fait exprès ! Niark ! Ca vous force à rester ! Quand à Kishima et sa confiance sur les femmes, le mystère restera entier.  
Ensuite, Neji et Akina. Ne t'inquiète pas, dans 3 chapitres (je crois), je vais frapper un ENORME coup. Non, pas de bisous tout de suite, mais ça va faire accélérer les choses… hé hé hé ! Pour Naruto, on le verra un peu plus, je vais m'arranger pour.  
Pour le style, merci ! Moi aussi, j'aime bien me relire de temps en temps.  
Pour tes calculs, y'a du bon, mais je ne m'étendrai pas. Lol. Merci et kiss !

**Luluflo4** : Lol, Ino, je ne l'aime pas autant que ça, mais je pense à la suite… Y'a des gens qui seraient contents de la voir en couple avec quelqu'un !

**Bspo-kat** : Tu m'étonnes que tu peux le plaindre ! (Sasu : Mamaaaaaaaan ! ç-ç) La scène Sasu/Saku, c'est maintenant ! C'est pas grand-chose mais je rappelle un détail très important : le caractère de Sasuke ! Je trouve que les autres fics qui font ce couple le font « craquer » trop vite. C'est pas drôle. Si Saku ne râle pas, c'est qu'elle est amoureuse ! Tu as déjà vu Sakura l'engueuler dans l'anime ou le manga ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour les femmes, il y a une solution ! Merci et kiss !

**Cassy-chan** : Je crois aussi ! Lol. J'ai de plus en plus de reviews ! Tu aimes toujours ? Lol. tant mieux tant mieux ! En effet ! La guerre est ouverte ! La rivalité entre elles n'est pas souvent abordée, c'est dommage. Cependant, je ne dirai rien sur les suivants ! Merci et kiss !

**Mahiro (2)** : lol. Je m'en suis rendue compte aussi… trop tard ! Je suis trop nulle. Mais bon, tu dois avoir raison. Merci !

**Yondaime-sama** : YONDAIMEEEE ! Comment ça va ma pile ? Mdr ! Contente de te lire ! Eh oui ! Ino est dans la compet ! Et tu as tout à fait raison : ça va chauffer ! Neji… Ahem… Oui, faut bien qu'il attaque ! Mais attends, il fera encore « pire » bientôt ! Oh oh oh ! Sasuke n'est pas insensible… Et je le montre encore là ! Moi aussi je t'adore ! Mdr ! Merci et kiss kiss !

**Nasuka** : MDRRRR ! Un cachet peut-être ? Lol. Nyaaaaa ! Serre pas si f… bip ! bip ! biiiiiiiiiip… (cardiogramme de Cassye) : morte

_Mesdames et messieurs, Cassye n'est plus en mesure de poster quoique ce soit car Nasukaa étouffé l'auteur. Veuillez nous excuser pour la gêne occasionnée._

Mais non ! Tadaaaaaam ! Chuis pas morte ! C'est pour ri… Ah ? C'était pas drôle… Bon. Mdr ! Kiss et merci, Nasuka !

**Arminas** : Chacun son tour ! Lol. OUI ! Ino, Ninja ! Et après ? Quand elle apparaît dans d'autres fic, vous n'en faites pas un drame. Et puis, il faut bien du piment pour la chasse au Sasuke ! Mdr. Si ça peut te rassurer, ça ne sera pas le personnage le plus mis en exergue, ça te va ? Bien. J'espère que tu aimeras plus la suite. Kiss !

**Goudou** : Ahem… Et je réponds quoi à ça ?

Voici un tit chapitre transitoire...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 31 : Désillusion et espérances_**

La découverte de deux nouveaux Ninjas sacrés avait eu l'effet d'une bombe sur les deux principales concernées. Sakura et Ino avaient toutes deux bien du mal à tout réaliser. Bien que l'idée d'épauler Akina dans sa lutte contre le Démon-Aigle les enthousiasmait, elles peinaient à laisser derrières elles leurs vies cachées : Sakura craignait que Kishima ne profite de la disparition de l'Ombre Noire pour s'en prendre de manière encore plus virulente aux femmes et Ino pensait que les anbus n'assimilent sa propre disparition à une complicité quelconque avec le mystérieux justicier des kunoichis. Dès lors, Kishima enverrait les ninjas d'élite pour délit de fuite…

.- Devenir Ninja sacré est un choix et non une obligation, rappela Akina. Je comprendrais très bien que vous…

.- Je viendrai ! répliquèrent Sakura et Ino d'une même voix.

Les deux filles se lancèrent un regard de prédatrices. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait pas fait que voir les petites embûches à leur engagement envers la vestale. Elles avaient toujours à l'esprit que Sasuke était aussi de la partie. Et pour rien au monde, elles ne céderaient du terrain à la rivale.

.- Bon, il faut trouver une solution… marmonna Naruto en se grattant le menton.

.- On peut toujours le tuer, trancha Sasuke.

Cinq regards graves et sciés se braquèrent instantanément sur lui. Le jeune homme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et réprima un soupir exaspéré.

.- C'est Kishima, le problème central, non ? Mort, personne ne ferait quoi que ce soit avant de désigner un successeur. Les kunoichis seront épargnées et les anbus auront plus urgent que de courir après un espion. Et puis, comme le disait Ino, tout le monde ne pense pas comme Kishima. Il y en a qui veulent redonner le statut de kunoichi aux femmes. Il faut le tuer.

.- Mais…

Akina se ravisa, mal à l'aise. Elle qui devait protéger la vie, voilà qu'un de ses shinobis proposait d'en supprimer une. Elle avait oublié que Sasuke était un mercenaire et accessoirement, un assassin. La jeune fille avait accepté le jeune homme sans se poser de questions, le jour où il était venu lui parler à l'hôpital, mais elle n'aimait son idée. Elle ne pourrait accepter la mort d'une personne que si sa vie était en réel danger. Or, Kishima n'était pas un ennemi direct qui était en train de la menacer. Et puis, la façon dont il avait supposé d'assassiner le chef du village était assez déterminée. Cela faisait presque peur.

Le mercenaire dirigea ses yeux sombres sur la vestale et fronça les sourcils.

.- Tu as besoin de tes Ninjas ? Il faut faire des choix. La mort est une réalité que tu connais maintenant.

Il se tut quelques secondes à réfléchir et murmura avec une froideur résignée :

.- C'est tuer ou être tué.

.- Avec une telle philosophie, pas étonnant que tu sois devenu mercenaire… persifla Naruto d'un air mauvais.

.- Pense ce que tu veux, rétorqua le ninja sans même le regarder.

Le blondinet serra le poing. Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver à jouer son ténébreux supérieur ! Akina regardait le sol. Sasuke avait raison. Ils seraient encore confrontés à cette dure réalité qu'était la mort. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à supporter l'idée de voir le sang couler, celui des êtres qu'elle doit protéger. Elle eut un sourire amer. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait été désignée comme la vestale du Pays du Feu.

Elle leva la tête vers les deux jeunes filles qui la dévisageaient avec compassion. Elles étaient décidées à la suivre. Elle ne pouvait pas les faire souffrir.

Akina serra le poing.

.- Entendu.

.- Non ! s'écria Naruto. Il y a sûrement un autre moyen ! On ne peut pas tout résoudre par la tuerie !

.- Faire le bon samaritain n'est pas un moyen, répondit le mercenaire.

Cette réplique-couperet ne plut guère à Naruto qui le fusilla des yeux.

.- Si je suis un bon Samaritain, tu n'es qu'un prétentieux sans émotions ! Tu ne t'es même pas excusé pour les blessures que tu as faites à Sakura ! accusa-t-il en montrant l'institutrice de l'index.

« _Mais qu'il se la boucle !_ brailla Inner Sakura. _Sasuke va me détester s'il lui dit ce genre de truc !_ »

Si dans son for intérieur, la jeune fille fulminait, elle ne souffla pourtant mot, pétrifiée. Le regard presque méprisant que Sasuke venait d'avoir furtivement à son adresse l'avait clouée. Le mercenaire tourna le dos à tout le monde et ouvrit la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin.

.- Ca ne sera pas long.

Et il disparut dans la nuit noire, laissant derrière lui un pesant silence de mal-être. Il était difficile de savoir qui se sentait le plus mal : Akina qui venait d'aller contre ses principes, Ino et Sakura qui avaient imposé indirectement ce choix difficile à la vestale, Naruto qui n'avait pas su trouver de meilleure suggestion ou Neji qui se demandait si cela était vraiment une bonne idée. Mais il était tard, il valait mieux se reposer. D'un commun accord, tout le monde gagna sa chambre, Ino partagerait la seconde chambre avec Akina.

* * *

Le temps s'égouttait au fil des étoiles qui apparaissaient de temps à autre dans le ciel. Dans la maisonnée silencieuse, presque silencieuse, les ronflements de Naruto constituaient une mélodie de fond plutôt singulière, une seule personne était encore debout. La lueur d'argent de la lune éclairait ses yeux clairs d'un halo pâle tandis que son esprit s'imprégnait de noires pensées. Un gros soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Sakura s'éloigna de son armoire à double fond de laquelle elle sortait ses kunais et shurikens et s'approcha de la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit pour aller sur le balcon. 

.- Hum…

Elle s'accouda à la rambarde, le menton dans ses mains. La dernière fois qu'elle avait regardé le ciel, c'était en tant qu'Ombre Noire, et maintenant, elle la contemplait en tant que Sakura Haruno, Ninja sacré d'Akina. Comme quoi, tout peut vite basculer. En fermant les yeux, la jeune fille voyait deux points. Deux points encore plus sombres que l'obscurité, deux points aux reflets saphir.

.- Pourquoi m'a-t-il regardée comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il… me hait ?

A peine eût-elle murmuré ces mots qu'elle sentit une présence se faufiler furtivement vers la maison. C'était lui. Sakura s'avança vers le coin gauche du balcon et chercha le mercenaire des yeux sur le toit ou encore en bas, rasant les murs. Soudain, la présence apparut dans son dos avec un bruit de quelqu'un qui posait les pieds aux sols. La jeune fille fit volte face et croisa ce regard nocturne qui capturait ses sens.

.- Que fais-tu encore debout ?

Sakura ignora sa question et baissa les yeux.

.- Je… Je suis désolée de t'obliger à tuer quelqu'un alors que…

.- C'est mon rôle.

Le ton glacial de Sasuke n'aidait pas Sakura, bien au contraire. Le sentiment de détestation que le jeune homme éprouverait pour elle s'approchait de plus en plus vers une certitude plutôt qu'une supposition. Pourquoi ça tournait de cette manière alors qu'elle, elle ne voulait qu'établir une relation au moins amicale avec lui ? Sans oser lever les yeux vers lui, elle lui demanda pourtant d'une voix sûre :

.- Alors, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuée tout à l'heure ?

Le jeune homme tilta faiblement et fronça un peu les sourcils, pensif. Quand il revint à la réalité, il était dans les yeux amandes de Sakura. Son regard avait le même reflet étrange que lorsqu'elle avait découvert que le ninja avec qui elle se battait n'était autre que lui. Il était troublé. Il était troublé parce qu'au fond de ces yeux verts, il voyait un visage. Un visage d'enfant aux cheveux d'ébène qui avait cette même expression. Cet enfant qui fixait une ombre cachée dans la pénombre pendant que des milliers de questions lui fusaient en tête…

Il détourna la tête.

.- Sasuke…

Il lui tourna le dos.

.- Je n'avais pas envie de suivre les traces de quelqu'un. J'ignorais que tu étais l'Ombre Noire, mais si je l'avais su…

Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Ce qu'il disait… Etait-ce une manière très lointaine de s'excuser ? La voix du mercenaire s'était évanouie dans le vent. Il demeura interdit pendant quelques secondes avant de tourner un peu la tête sur le côté, comme s'il allait se retourner vers la jeune fille.

.- Je ne te blesserai plus.

Son ton n'était plus tranchant et autoritaire. Non. Sasuke était tout simplement ferme et décidé. Cette parole aux résonances profondes d'une promesse transporta l'adolescente au loin. Un immense soulagement imprégna les fibres de son corps. Il ne la détestait donc pas, du moins, pas suffisamment pour lui dire ce genre de choses.

Sans même se retourner, le mercenaire pouvait distinguer un sourire naissant sur les lèvres de Sakura. Pourquoi souriait-elle ainsi ? Il avait bien compris qu'il serait sa cible tout comme Ino, et il se connaissait. Il ne tomberait pas dans le piège futile de l'amour. Les sentiments n'avaient pas à transparaître chez un assassin, et encore moi chez lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, qui était à la recherche d'un homme pour le tuer.

Il s'éclipsa sans rien ajouter, laissant Sakura seule avec ses espérances plein la tête.

« _Kyaaaa ! Ce que c'est romantique ! Tu prends de l'avance, ma grande ! Ino s'en mordra les doigts au point de ne plus exécuter le moindre jutsu !_ »

.- Sasuke…

Voilà quelqu'un de bien difficile à cerner. Très secret, solitaire et pas expansif dans ses propos, Sasuke était un mystère à lui seul. La carapace était épaisse, rugueuse et très souvent piquante, mais même sans être destructible, on pouvait la percer un tout petit peu pour distinguer autre chose. Quelque chose de plus humain. Mais la couche était importante et elle ne se laissait pas trouer facilement.

Sakura inspira profondément et serra un poing devant elle, déterminée.

.- Je n'abandonnerai pas.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose, mais je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit de Ssuke... Mdr! Ca sera long, mais Sakura l'aura!

Kiss


	32. Débuts à six

Raaaaaah ! J'en ai marre de cette baisse de régime ! Les idées ne viennent pluuuuus ! A moins que ça soit l'overdose… J'en sais rien ais ça m'énerve ! Je VEUX finir cette fic ! Vous comptez sur moi ! Je ne peux pas abandonner !

**: Journal des reviewers :**

**Renia** : Carrément ? Simplement avec ma fic ? Ouah ! Je suis impressionnée ! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas un personnage facile. J'ai toujours admiré Sakura pour la force de ses sentiments. Pour le « Je ne te blesserai plus », on peut interpréter comme ça. En tout cas, il est clair qu'il s'excuse. Mais Sakura fera encore beaucoup pour lui. Des petites choses comme ça qui vont l'interpeller… Pour Itachi, non, il ne sera là que pour Sasuke. Je n'avais pas prévu de le faire intervenir dans la liste des grands ennemis. Tout ce qu'il voudra, c'est le petit frangin. Kiss et merci !

**Sailor Ocean** : Kawaii, ne ? C'est pas grand-chose, mais ce genre de petites choses me suffisent pour espérer de les voir tous les deux ! Je t'aiderai pour ton opération anti-flemme ! Mdr ! Pour la fic… Euh… Ben… Je traîne en ce moment. J'ai a peine touché au chapitre 47. Mais à la fin, je ne sais pas vraiment combien il y en aura. Nous verrons ! Kiss et merci !

**Zagan** : C'est vrai. Akina est foncière bonne. Elle veut toujours éviter le sang, et on ne peut pas la blâmer pour ça, mais la vie est dure. Surtout dans le monde de Naruto. Je suis assez contente de ma petite scénette kawaii. C'est le début ! Et je suis enchantée de voir que tu trouves mes persos fidèles aux vrais. Merci et kiss !

**Ln** : Et encore ! Sasuke n'a pas étalé toute sa noirceur ! Il sera aussi noir que dans l'original si ce n'est plus. Mais on peut compter sur Sakura pour le calmer. Un bon début ? Tu trouves ? Chic ! C'est clair que ça sera lent… Plus lent que Neji et Akina même. Mais on y arrivera ! Go, Saku-chan ! Merci et kiss !

**Nefer** : Ah ! Contente de voir que quelqu'un est d'accord avec moi ! Sasuke, Ice power jusqu'au bout ! Je resterai très discrète, mais il aura de rares fois un petit geste par ci par là… Nous verrons bien ! Je suis assez contente de ce début d'amorce entre eux. Ca promet pour la suite ! Eh oui, ma Sakura est aussi persévérante que la vraie ! Merci et kiss !

**Tsuunami **: Tu as aimé ? C'est vrai ? Le chapitre comme le dessin ? Trop contente ! Pas contre, je me suis toujours demandé ce que signifiait OOC… Déjà que j'ai mis 4 plombes à comprendre que OS signifie One Shot… Quitte à passer pour une idiote, je te demande : que signifie OOC ? Lol. En tout cas, ravie de voir que tu aimes toujours autant ! Merci et kiss !

**Ewalin** : Oula ! Ne t'emballe point ! Eux deux, ça sera du très petit petit feu… Ca sera trèèèèès long. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. C sera long, mais ça sera mignon ! J'espère que tu seras assez patiente ! Merci et Kiss !

**Mahiro** : Il me semble… En tout cas, mon correcteur de Word ne m'a rien dit… ¤va chercher son dico¤  
**Détestation** _nf litt_ : Fait de détester, d'être détesté ; haine.  
Conclusion : je suis dans le français ! Lol.  
En effet, Sasuke a bien tué Machin. Machin qui s'appelle Kishima. Mdr. En ce qui concerne tes suppositions, je ne peux pas! Gomen ne ! Hontoni gomen ! Mais j'essaye de garder le peu de suspense que j'essaie de créer. Comprends-moi.  
Alors, pour le grand coup… Parlons-en. En fait, j'ai mal calculé. Ce coup se déroule dans un petit épisode divisé en deux chapitres (les deux suivants). Je frapperai un coup chez tout le monde. Même Naruto ! Tu comprendras… Huhuhuhuhu ! Merci et kiss !

**Bspo-kat** : Tu m'étonnes que c'est un exploit. Mais plus tard, il fera mieux que ça. Comment je le disais, ça sera du long terme, mais il y aura un terme. Lol. Go on, Saku ! Le Shikamaru…Euh… Je sais pas. Mystère. Kiss et merci !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 32 : Débuts à six_**

La nuit, tout du moins le reste, fut courte. Sakura et Ino s'étaient levées très tôt, le temps pour elles de ressembler quelques derrières affaires. L'ex Ombre Noire aurait aimé dire au revoir à son ami Lee, après tout, c'était grâce à ses confidences innocentes qu'elle avait toujours su où étaient emprisonnées les femmes. Jamais elle n'avait basé son amitié pour le jeune homme sur l'aspect avantageux que sa fonction de garde spécial de Kishima, mais elle avoua s'en être servie par la suite. Hélas, on ne put donner suite à sa requête. Et puis, de toute manière, Lee devait déjà être parti en mission. Ils devaient partir le plus vite possible.

.- Hum… grogna Akina encore endormie. C'est de votre faute aussi… Faire des révélations comme ça en plein milieu de la nuit. Après, avec les explications et tout et tout, ça nous écourte le sommeil…

.- Ah ah ! rit Naruto. Tu vas voir, l'air frais du petit matin va te réveiller.

.- Mine de rien, c'est une sacrée histoire tout cela… avoua Ino en attachant son étui à shurikens. Ca ferait un bon truc à raconter.

Akina éclata de rire.

.- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi pas l'intituler « Sept Ninjas pour une Vestale » ? Allons… Ca ne marcherait jamais…

.- Vous avez fini ? grinça Sasuke qui s'impatientait. Nous partons dans trente minutes.

Tout le monde se hâta de terminer ce qu'il était en train de faire. Tout à coup, Sakura redressa brusquement la tête et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

.- Je reviens ! Je serai là pour le départ.

Sur ce, elle sortit précipitamment de chez elle et ses pieds la guidèrent au milieu des rues silencieuses et désertes du village. Si elle ne pouvait dire au revoir à Lee, elle se devait de le faire pour une autre personne. Oh, elle aurait pu partir comme cela, mais au fond elle, cela lui faisait plaisir de lui parler une dernière fois. Elle avait vécu de sacrés moments en sa compagnie.

Ses pas la menèrent au pied d'un petit immeuble aux volets clos. Un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer que personne n'était là et la jeune fille bondit jusqu'à atteindre le balcon du second étage, le troisième en partant de la droite. Elle le connaissait à force. Sakura regarda furtivement à l'intérieur par précaution de ne pas se faire voir par une autre personne que celle qu'elle voulait voir.

Elle le vit, encore emmitouflé dans son édredon. De sa tête enfouie dans son oreiller, on ne voyait qu'une touffe châtaine désordonnée. L'adolescente sourit d'un air attendri et toqua tout doucement à la fenêtre. La masse endormie remua et émergea avec paresse avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre. Une expression de stupeur alluma ses iris noisette.

.- Hein ?

.- Allez ! Ouvre un instant, Atasuke !

Toujours éberlué, le garçon ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda sa senseï de la tête aux pieds.

.- Euh… Sakura-senseï… Je sais que vous voulez m'avoir à l'œil, mais pas la peine de…

.- Ah ah ah ! Mais non, idiot ! Je venais te voir pour t'annoncer mon départ.

Atasuke écarquilla encore plus les yeux.

.- Partir ? Où ? Pourquoi ?

.- Disons… Que l'on a besoin de moi. Je dois partir.

.- Mais… Mais pourquoi venir me voir moi ?

Sakura eut un tendre sourire un peu maternel pour son meilleur cancre. Il avait l'air tout triste. Malgré tous les coups fourrés qu'il lui avait fait, serait-il peiné de perdre son enseignante ? La jeune fille passa doucement la main dans sa chevelure.

.- Parce que je voulais te dire ceci : même si je t'ai réprimandé, même si je t'ai menacé de t'abandonner attaché contre un arbre, je tenais à te dire que j'ai été heureuse d'avoir pu enseigner quelques petites choses à celui qui sera sans aucun doute un futur puissant jounin qui gouvernera ce village.

Les yeux brillant d'émotion du garçonnet s'affaissèrent encore plus sous le poids de la tristesse. Et, dans un élan incontrôlé, il vint enserrer la taille de celle qu'il avait considérée comme une grande sœur du fait de son jeune âge.

.- Vous resterez la meilleure des senseïs.

Un peu surprise, elle lui tapota affectueusement la tête et s'apprêta à repartir quand Atasuke la retint d'une parole.

.- L'Ombre Noire, c'était bien vous, non ?

Sakura se statufia sur place et se retourna lentement vers son élève qui eut un sourire triomphant et fier à la fois.

.- La femme qui a été sauvée cette nuit est la sœur de ma mère. Et elle nous a révélé avant de quitter le village que l'Ombre Noire était une femme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai aussitôt pensé à vous… Ce n'était qu'une supposition, mais on dirait que j'ai raison…

.- Atasuke, je…

Il secoua la tête en agrandissant son sourire.

.- Je ne révélerai rien. C'est géant ce que vous avez fait. Quand je serai jounin, je changerai tout cela. Et je rattraperai le temps que les kunoichis ont perdu.

.- Je n'en doute pas. Merci, Atasuke. Au revoir.

Après un dernier signe, elle s'éclipsa. Elle devrait revenir ici. Elle devait voir cette petite pile faire son ascension. Tout le monde serait sacrément surpris.

« _Bien sûr que tu reviendras ! Et accompagnée d'un certain jeune homme, j'espère !_ »

* * *

Quelques heures après, nos amis pouvaient assister au lever du soleil au dessus des étendues de plaines. Voilà le début de leur aventure à six. Akina était bien contente que deux des Sept soient des filles, elle se sentirait moins seule au milieu de ces garçons.

.- Alors Akina ? On va-t-on ? s'enquit Ino.

.- Nous poursuivons vers le nord, en attendant de trouver le prochain Ninja. A mon avis, ça serait vraiment trop beau si l'on venait à le trouver rapidement…

Naruto brandit un poing victorieux vers le ciel.

.- Allons ! Positivez ! Akina, tu as cinq shinobi alors que ce soir, ça fera un mois tout juste un mois que tu as quitté ton temple !

.- Un mois déjà ? répéta la jeune fille.

Elle avait du mal à croire que son aventure avait commencé il y avait déjà un mois. Elle avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle se faisait agresser par des brigands avant de sentir une puissante aura débouler d'elle ne savait où, elle avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle rencontrait enfin son Premier Ninja et cet étrange lien qu'elle découvre petit à petit, l'incendie où avait péri Hinata, son « sacrifice » pour Sasuke, la rencontre avec Orochimaru… Tout se passait très vite. Mais elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Elle était parfaitement dans les temps et tout se passait très bien.

.- Tu as raison, Naruto. Mais ce n'est pas encore fini…

Sakura hôcha la tête. En tant qu'Ombre Noire, elle savait que des rebondissements et des imprévus étaient toujours à redouter. En parlant d'imprévus…

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses jeta un léger coup d'œil à Ino. Il faudrait vraiment la surveiller de près, celle-là. Elle serait capable de faire tourner la tête à Sasuke. Certes, il n'était pas facile, mais il valait mieux ne pas sous-estimer l'adversaire.

« _Et comment ! L'amour, c'est la jungle ! Je serai la lionne contre la hyène ! Niark ! La lutte sera sanglante!_ » déclara Inner Sakura.

.- Oh ? Akina, tu es un peu rouge dans ton cou… remarqua l'ex-senseï.

Cinq paires d'yeux se tournèrent sur la vestale qui passa sa main dans son cou.

.- Ca ? Ce n'est pas grave ! Ca me démange un peu, rien de méchant. A force de gratter, j'ai du m'irriter la peau.

.- Pas étonnant ! soupira Ino. Si vous parcourez les bois depuis des semaines, tu as du te faire manger aux moustiques !

.- Sûrement. Je vais me passer un peu de pommade.

Sur ce, l'adolescente ouvrit son sac à dos et prit le tube pour s'appliquer un peu de produit. Cela la démangeait vraiment depuis qu'elle s'était levée ce matin. Ino poussa une des nattes de son amie pour inspecter.

.- Tu es bien… Hé ? C'est quoi, ces symboles ? Le sceau dont tu nous as parlé ?

Akina confirma puis rangea le tube de pommade avant de remettre le sac sur son dos, prête à reprendre le chemin. Neji défronça les sourcils quand il croisa les yeux pétillants de la vestale. Elle était toujours d'attaque. Mais lui, il savait qu'Akina cachait une peur au fond d'elle. La peur d'échouer, de ne pas être à la hauteur. Cependant, il savait aussi qu'elle pourrait aller jusqu'au bout.

Entre temps, les premières attaques communes de Sakura et Ino sur Sasuke venaient de débuter. Toutes deux faisaient leur route à côté du jeune homme tout en se lançant des regards assassins de temps à autre.

.- Il ne va pas supporter… pensa la jeune fille brune en les observant.

En effet…

.- Cessez de me coller ainsi, lâcha une voix sombre irritée.

.- Qu'est-ce que je pensais…

.- Mais…

.- Sasuke-kun…

Sakura pila et pointa un doigt accusateur sur Ino.

.- «-Kun »? Il sort d'où, ce « -kun » !

La jeune fille blonde lui tira la langue avec ironie.

.- Ben quoi ? C'est un honorifique commun ! railla-t-elle. Et puis, tu devrais cesser de t'énerver, chère Sakura… Le rouge sur ton visage fait ressortir ton front large.

La concernée crut s'étouffer de rage et essaya de contrôler cette pulsion meurtrière qui naissait en elle. Si sa raison lui conseillait de ne pas trucider Ino dans la seconde qui venait, une étrange force dans son for intérieur semblait l'inciter à le faire…

.- Je la trucide ? Je la trucide pas ? Je la…

.- Attend-moi, Sasuke-kuuuuun…

« _Je la trucide !_ »

.- Inooooooooo !

.- Sakura ! essaya Naruto en voulant l'arrêter, sans succès. Qu'est-ce que tu… Eh ! Mais écoute-moi quand je t'interpelle !

Akina lui tapota amicalement l'épaule en lui expliquant qu'il devrait s'habituer à cela. Sakura, comme Ino étaient des battantes qui ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire. Pour toute réponse, le shinobi blond soupira et se remit à marche en croisant les bras derrière sa tête, la mine boudeuse.

.- Pfff… Et qu'est-ce qu'elles lui trouvent ? Un glaçon serait plus chaleureux…

.- Jaloux ?

Il se tourna vers elle, l'air triste. Akina eut un tressaillement en son cœur en découvrant Naruto avec un visage aussi éteint. Il pensait à Hinata… Comment avait-elle pu dire une ânerie pareille ? Quelle idiote ! Confuse, embarrassée et pleine de remord, la jeune fille commença à bafouiller des excuses, la tête basse, mais le sourire retrouvé de Naruto l'arrêta.

.- Me connaissant, j'aurais très certainement craqué pour une fille comme Sakura, c'est sûr. Mais mon cœur aura été dérobé un bref instant par Hinata… Sakura, je la protègerai comme toi. Ino aussi, bien sûr…

.- Naruto… Je…

.- Ca va. Ne te bile pas.

Neji les rejoignit, se grattant la tête.

.- Je propose une halte. On est tous fatigués par le manque de sommeil. Ca ne devrait pas faire de mal à Sakura qui est en train de…

La vestale tilta et revint brusquement à la réalité.

.- Sakura-chaaaaaan ! Arrête d'étriper Ino ! Il me faut mes Sept ! implora-t-elle en se précipitant vers les kunoichis devenues catcheuses.

Les deux garçons observèrent la scène, un peu décontenancés. Ca, pour de l'animation, c'était sûr qu'il allait y en avoir. Sasuke retrouva ses compagnons et regarda à son tour les deux rivales se crêper le chignon tandis qu'Akina essayait de les raisonner. Remarque, ça lui permettait de souffler…

Le mercenaire se tourna vers les deux autres.

.- La pause s'impose.

.- Tout à fait d'accord ! approuvèrent Neji et Naruto d'une même voix.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Niark niark niark ! Ce chapitre n'est que le prélude des deux suivants qui sont très… Huhuhuhuhu ! Dans la plupart des mangas qui se respectent, l'auteur est quasiment obligé de faire le genre de scène que j'ai découpé en deux chapitres ! Je trépigne d'impatience de vous les mettre ! Les réactions que vous aurez m'intéressent beaucoup !

A la prochaine !


	33. Jeux en eau claire, esprit trouble Parti...

**: Journal des Reviewers :**

**Zagan** : MDR ! Je voulais faire un tit clin d'œil pour m'amuser. Je voulais montrer le côté tendre de Sakura. Je trouve qu'on ne le voit pas assez et je trouve ça dommage. Oui, la concurrence, on en verra pas mal. Pas du crêpage de chignon tout le temps, mais au moins des piques par ci par là. Je crois qu'on peut plaindre notre pauvre Sasuke victime de son succès. Naruto ? Oublier Hinata ? Meuh non ! Il ne l'oublie pas ! Ca serait trop méchant. Mais ma foi, tu l'as d'avoir beaucoup aimé ce chapitre ! Tant mieux tant mieux ! Kiss et merci !

**Ln** : Mdr ! C'est clair ! La guerre sera sanglante ! Je ne garantis pas la survie des deux personnages… PTDR ! Une bataille à l'onigiri ! Là, y aurait eu des morts à coup sûr ! Ne t'en fais pas, même si Naruto avait rencontré Sakura avant, bien entendu, il aurait eu le béguin pour elle, mais c'est Hinata qui aurait fini par l'emporter. Sakura, il l'aimera comme une sœur. Pour les chapitres « Huhuhuhu » ça commence tout de suite ! Kiss et merci !

**Rénia** : Adoré ? Cooooool ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre là et celui d'après ! Et les batailles, on a pas fini d'en voir ! Kiss et merci !

**Tsuunami** : Aaaaaah… Ouki ! Je vois maintenant ! Mais difficile à deviner quand on ne sait pas ce que signifie les lettres. Revenons à ta réponse. Tu aimes toujours ? Oulalala ! C'est dur de rester constante pourtant. Je fais de mon mieux ! Pauvre Sasu… Deux catcheuses qui se battent pour lui, il a pas de chance ! Le prochain Ninja, on ne le verra pas tout suite, il se passera beaucoup de chose avant. Sois patiente ! Merci et kiss !

**Luluflo4** : Lol, point grave. Mdr ! J'avais prévenu que Sakura conservait ce côté gamin pour se battre contre Ino. Mais rassure-toi, elle ne se battra pas tout le temps avec Ino. Juste une tite pique par ci par là mais elles ne seront pas toujours à se taper dessus. En ce qui concerne Sasuke, elle aura son lot de larmes pour lui beaucoup plus tard. Kiss !

**Yondaime-sama** : MDRRRRRRRR ! Ca, c'est une entrée ! ptdr ! Je suis ravie de te relire, Yon-kun ! Je te croyais disparu à jamais… ç-ç. Mais tu es là ! Ah ah ah ah ! Ouip, les filles ont aussi un côté obscur digne des plus grands assassins surtout quand il s'agit de leur Sasuke-chou ! Notre petit Naru à le vague à l'âme mais bon, la rencontre est pour bientôt ! Mais j'y mets mon grain de sel… Je n'en dirai pas plus ! Oui oui oui ! Deux chapitres un petit peu « Huhuhuhuhu » mais rien de lemon, même si la façon dont c'est présenté pourrait vous le laisser espérer. Bigs kiss et merciiiiiii !

**Ewalin** : Hihihi ! Le Ninja sacré, on le verra pas tout de suite. Il y a encore trop de chose à vivre avant ça ! Tu as aimé le clin d'œil ? Une idée qui m'avait traversé l'esprit comme ça. Ne t'en fais pas pour cette séquence divisée en deux. Ca fait pas peur, c'est juste un gros délire que je voulais faire par tous les moyens ! Ptdr ! Merci et kiss !

**Arminas** : C'est tout ? Ben… voilà !

**Nadramon** : Aaaaah ! J'ai rien fait ! C'est pas moi ! lol. Ben… Le Sasusaku, je suis pas la seule à en faire. Mais j'avoue que plus je les fais évoluer, plus je me demande s'ils vont finir ensemble. Il y aura des sentiments, c'est sûr, mais je ne sais pas s'ils finiront physiquement ensemble. J'en tuerai peut-être un des deux… Ou les deux ? Aucune idée. Sinon, ravie de voir que tu aimes comment je fais ma fic. Je fais comme je peux ! Et avoir de nouveaux lecteurs même au 32 ème chapitre me fait toujours très plaisir ! Merci ! Mais je relève le défi ! Essayer de te faire aimer ce couple ! J'ai déjà bien réussi à faire grimper la côte de Sasu auprès d'une lectrice qui ne l'aimait pas trop… Quant à Naruto, je le mettrai peut-être avec quelqu'un finalement. Kiss !

**Mahiro** : Meuh non ! Moi-même, j'ai été surprise de trouver un mot comme ça. Il est clair que l'animation sera au rendez-vous avec les filles ! PTDR ! « La pause s'impose ». Mdr ! Je ne voyais pas cela comme ça, mais c'est amusant. C'est vrai que ça fait un peu slogan. Lol. Merci et kiss !

**Cassy-chan** : Tu as raison, SakuSasu poweeer ! Mais sachant que je veux m'accrocher jusqu'au bout à la plausibilité des caractères, je me demande s'ils finiront vraiment ensemble. J'en tuerai peut-être un des deux… Je ne sais pas encore. Pour Ino, tu as raison, c'est pas le perso le plus en avant pour le moment. C'est dur de jongler avec 8 persos… Pour la scène avec Atasuke, je me suis dit que ça aurait été bien de mettre en avant son côté tendre (pas assez montré à mon goût). Je suis assez contente. Merci et kiss !

**Nefer** : Ce chapitre-ci est calme… Mais celui-ci… Huhuhuhu ! Oui, pauvre Sasuke, il n'a pas fini d'en voir… Je suis méchante avec lui… NAN ! Il l'a mérité ! L'avait pas à être aussi beau ! Na ! Je trouve aussi que la scène avec Atasuke est super mimi. Tender power ! Merci et Kiss !

Alors… Pour ce chapitre… Je me DEVAIS de faire une parenthèse dans ce style. Je crois avoir écrit ce chapitre d'une seule traite. Tout était dans ma tête. Prenez cela comme une parenthèse « détente », « hors contexte ». Un petit truc pour couper un peu de l'histoire, une pause, quoi ! J'espère que vous prendrez auant de plaisir à le lire que je l'ai écrit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 33 : Jeux en eau claire, esprit trouble (Partie A)_**

.- Ouaaaaah… Un onsen ! s'émerveilla Ino.

.- Un bain dans une vraie source chaude naturelle ! J'en rêvais ! ajouta Sakura, les iris pétillants.

Nos amis étaient partis à la recherche d'un coin tranquille pour se reposer un peu et la chance avait mis sur leur route une source d'eau délicieusement chaude toute prête à accueillir les voyageurs.

.- Génial ! s'écria Naruto. Tous à l'eau !

Un silence lourd et des regards réprobateurs s'abattirent sur le garçon blond qui regarda ses camarades avec une expression d'incompréhension. Il avait dit quelque chose ? Sakura agita un index autoritaire sous le nez du jeune homme.

.- Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'on se baigne tous ensemble ? Pervers !

« _Beurk ! Si je dois prendre un bain avec un homme, ça sera avec Sasuke !_ »

.- Héé ? Moi ! Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai…

.- Du calme, tempéra Neji qui s'était absenté quelques instants. Il y a un autre onsen à plusieurs pas.

Grâce à cette nouvelle donnée, tout le monde se mit d'accord pour s'octroyer un moment de détente. Un bon bain détendrait leurs muscles avant de reprendre la route, ils ne pourraient que mieux repartir. Même Sasuke était partant.

Les filles prendraient le onsen découvert en premier tandis que les garçons utiliseraient l'autre. Heureusement (malheureusement ?), les deux sources étaient assez éloignées l'une de l'autre pour que ce bain ne se transforme pas en partie d'espionnage acérée. Le groupe se scinda en deux et se donna rendez-vous une heure plus tard.

Les trois jeunes filles attendirent que leurs amis fussent hors de portée visuelle pour commencer à se déshabiller.

.- Aaaaaah… Que ça fait du bien… lâcha Sakura avec un soupir de bien être.

.- Je suis bien d'accord ! approuva Akina en entrant dans l'eau, ses nattes flottant autour d'elle.

.- Vous êtes sûres qu'il n'y en a pas un qui va nous espionner ? demanda Ino en jetant des coups partout autour d'elle alors qu'elle posait un pied dans la source.

La vestale éclata de rire.

.- Certaine ! Naruto n'est pas un pervers, même si certaines répliques sont maladroites, Neji n'est absolument pas du style. Quant à Sasuke…

Elle s'interrompit. Les deux kunoichis fixaient toutes les deux un point dans le vide, les yeux allumés d'une lueur étrange. Toutes les deux frémissaient d'excitation. Akina n'eut aucun mal à tout interpréter, et essaya avec un sourire crispé par l'embarras :

.- C'est le fait de savoir que Sasuke soit nu à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de vous qui... ?

Les filles craquèrent, les yeux pleins de cœur et les voix roucoulantes comme des tourterelles pendant la saison des amours.

.- Kyaaa ! Je suis sûre qu'il est super bien bâti ! s'extasiait Sakura, les poings devant son menton.

.- Aaaaah ! Le corps à demi plongé dans l'eau, la vapeur autour de lui…

.- Ahem… Ouais… Ben, dans tous les cas, n'essayez pas d'aller vérifier, conseilla la vestale, prête à exploser de rire. Sinon, ça ne passera pas.

Sakura sortit de son fantasme et donna un petit coup d'épaule complice à la jeune fille brune.

.- Je ne comprends pas comment tu puisses rester de marbre face à un aussi beau garçon…

Akina haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

.- Certes, il est mignon, mais…

.- … mais tu préfèrerais quelqu'un d'autre ? acheva Ino qui se mettait de l'autre côté de la vestale.

Cette dernière regarda alternativement ses deux gardiennes avec ses joues qui se coloraient de plus en plus d'un rouge soutenu. C'était quoi, ces regards amusés qu'elles se lançaient ? Pourquoi avait-elle la sensation qu'elles voulaient lui faire dire quelque chose ? Comme prise au piège, l'adolescente baissa les yeux vers son reflet translucide à la surface de l'eau, sans rien oser dire, de peur de faire une gaffe.

.- Il faut avouer que Neji est plutôt beau gosse derrière son aspect solennel… minauda Ino en faisant mine de regarder ailleurs. Je me demande s'il est libre ?

.- Neji ? Je croyais que tu t'intéressais à Sasuke ? répliqua aussitôt Akina de manière plus prompte et inquiète qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Les deux rivales, à présent alliées contre leur vestale, échangèrent un regard triomphant pendant qu'Akina semblait se décomposer de honte.

.- Tadaaaaam ! rit Sakura en prenant un bras d'Akina pour le lever vers le ciel. C'est certain, notre Akina-chan a un faible pour son Premier Ninja !

.- Hé ? Moi ? Un faible ? Mais que…

.- Pas de mensonge, Akina-chan ! sourit Ino. C'est aussi remarquable que le large front de Sakura.

.- … ou le fessier imposant d'Ino.

La jeune fille blonde fit volte-face vers l'autre kunoichi, des éclairs sortant de ses iris brusquement assombris.

.- « Fessier imposant »?

.- « Large front »?

.- Je vais te noyer !

.- On parie ?

Et une énième bataille s'engagea entre les deux amies qui débutèrent une bataille d'eau, éclaboussant Akina d'une vague chaude en plein visage. Celle-ci ne voulut pas en rester là et décida de se venger en se lançant à son tour dans la guerre aquatique, criant un joyeux « C'est la gueeeeeerre ! » enfantin.

* * *

.- Eh bien ! Elles s'amusent, on dirait… 

.- Oui, mais quels étaient ces cris avant ?

.- Ne t'occupe pas, Neji. Ce n'était pas grave.

De leur côté, les trois garçons se détendaient de façon plus calme. Les bras repliés sur des rochers qui bordaient la source, chacun profitait au maximum de ce moment de relaxation, laissant la vapeur s'élever doucement. Naruto était le seul qui paraissait encore un peu tendu. Il regardait Sasuke en coin, l'air bougon.

.- A part quelques muscles, je vois pas ce qu'il a de plus que moi… Pourquoi les filles sont-elles dans un état comme ça face à lui ?

Le brun ouvrit les yeux car il avait senti ce regard insistant sur lui et dévisagea Naruto, les sourcils froncés.

.- Quoi ?

.- Rien. Je me demandais ce que t'avais de si particulier pour attirer les filles, répondit le garçon sans desserrer les dents.

Sasuke lâcha un « Humph ! » dédaigneux et détourna la tête en refermant les yeux.

.- Ca m'agace autant que toi, dit-il. Heureusement qu'Akina n'est pas ainsi… Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ça.

Neji ne sut réprimer ce coup d'œil rapide vers Sasuke mais ne dit rien. Naruto s'adossa contre un rocher, les bras derrière la tête, l'air songeur.

.- C'est vrai. C'est une fille très douce, très posée. Elle ne se livre pas à ce genre d'excès…

.- Normal. Elle est une vierge sacrée, rétorqua le mercenaire.

Cette fois-ci, Neji tourna franchement la tête ver lui. Etait-ce son imagination ou Sasuke avait-il insisté sur « vierge sacrée » ? Le jeune homme plissa les yeux.

.- Que veux-tu faire comprendre par là, Sasuke ? demanda-t-il.

.- Qu'Akina est pure et qu'elle doit le rester. C'est aussi notre devoir de gardiens.

Le shinobi aux yeux de neige n'ajouta rien et se contenta de regarder la surface de l'eau qui s'habillait d'ondes circulaires au gré de leurs mouvements. Il avait deviné que le mercenaire voulait faire passer un message, mais il n'en comprenait pas encore la signification. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il devait veiller à la pureté d'Akina ! Pourquoi le lui rappeler ?

Tout à coup, un cri retentit au loin.

.- Sakura ? fit Sasuke en se redressant un peu.

.- Non, c'était Ino, corrigea Neji qui avait brusquement tourné la tête. Byaku…

.- Laisse ! J'y vais ! décida Naruto en sortant vite de l'eau, kunai dans une main, serviette dans l'autre.

Silence.

.- Il ne va quand même pas aller chez les filles comme ça ?

.- Si.

Pendant qu'il courait, Naruto s'empressait d'enrouler une serviette autour de ses hanches. Que se passait-il ? Quelqu'un attaquait-il les filles ? Pourvu qu'elles n'aient rien ! Le garçon pressa le pas et écarta le dernier buisson qui le séparait du onsen féminin.

.- Tenez bon ! J'a… WHOUA ?

.- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Tout se passa très vite. Naruto n'ait eu que le temps d'entrevoir Ino, sortie de la source, nue, en train d'essayer de récupérer sa tenue qu'un renard semblait vouloir emporter. Le hurlement de la kunoichi blonde alerta les deux autres filles qui poussèrent un cri mêlant surprise, colère et honte.

.- Naruto ! s'exclamèrent Akina et Sakura en s'enfonçant dans l'eau, les bras autour d'elles.

.- Hé ? Non ! C'est pas ce que… Je ne… I… Ino ?

Tenant d'une main sa tunique pour cacher sa nudité, le regard éclatant d'une explosion meurtrière et dénué du moindre sentiment, la jeune fille s'approchait dangereusement du ninja. Ame sensible, Akina se cacha les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir de massacre en direct.

.- Anti Ecchi no Jutsu !(_Technique Anti Pervers_) beugla Ino.

.- OUAAAAAAAAH !

La vestale rouvrit les yeux car le silence de la forêt était tout à coup revenu autour d'elle. Naruto avait disparu.

.- « Anti Ecchi no Jutsu » ? Je ne connais pas cette technique… dit-elle, déconcertée.

.- Elle lui a tout simplement mis un poing monumental dans la figure.

Ino remit ses habits sur un rocher surélevé pour éviter qu'un autre animal ne vienne les chiper puis retourna dans la source en poussant un soupir désespéré, la mine déconfite digne des plus grandes tragédiennes de l'Antiquité.

.- Quelle horreur… J'aurai préféré que ce soit Sasuke qui me découvre ainsi…

.- Oh ça va, hein ! grogna Sakura.

* * *

.- Quelle force de frappe… Même avec mon Tourbillon Divin, je n'expulse pas mes ennemis aussi loin. 

.- Tu crois qu'il est encore conscient ?

.- Je ne sais pas. Combien de temps un shinobi peut-il tenir en apnée ?

.- N'oublie pas le facteur « Kyûbi ».

.- Très juste…

Un gargouillis mouillé interrompit la discussion de Neji et Sasuke Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils attendaient et enfin Naruto remonta à la surface, le teint tout bleu, la respiration difficile. Il ne se souvenait que des yeux assassins d'Ino, son poing qui fonçait droit sur lui et puis plus rien. Sasuke s'adossa nonchalamment en regardant le jeune homme blond.

.- Sacré plongeon. J'espère que le danger en valait le coup.

Son interlocuteur le fusilla des yeux, encore incapable de sortir une réplique cinglante. Il rassembla quelques forces et vint s'asseoir dans un coin de la source. Pour une fille, elle avait du punch ! Il aurait juré que sa mâchoire avait bougé d'un centimètre ou deux.

.- J'aurais su que ce n'était qu'un renard qui menaçait d'emporter les vêtement d'Ino, j'y sera pas allé. Même si…

Il se tut, rouge de gêne. Il avait quand même vu une fille dans le plus simple appareil… Son comportement étrange intrigua les deux autres jeunes hommes qui comprirent aussitôt. Neji se redressa brutalement dans son bain, son aura grandissant dangereusement.

.- Tu as vu Akina nue ?

.- Mais non…

Neji se réinstalla en soufflant.

.- Sakura alors ? proposa le mercenaire en ouvrant un œil.

.- Non plus…

Sasuke referma son œil distraitement sans rien dire d'autre.

.- Mais avoue que tu l'as cherché. Débarquer comme ça chez les femmes… fit remarquer Neji.

.- Oh ça va, hein !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et n'oubliez pas, il y a la partie B au prochain épisode ! J'ai pas encore fini… Huhuhuhuhu !


	34. Jeux en eau claire, esprit trouble Parti...

Enfin! Je peux poster la suite... Ce site m'énerve à faire des siennes! Grrr! Passons donc à la suite!

Au fait, rien ç voir, mais je voulais vous le dire : même s'il me reste encore un exam' à passer demain, je suis sûre d'avoir mon semestre car j'ai au moins la moyenne partout! Je suis trop contente! Je suis quasi-certaine de passer en seconde année! YAHOU!

Fin de la parenthèse.

**: Journal des Reviewers :**

**Tsuunami **: Mdrrr ! Tans mieux, c'était le but ! Ptdr ! Je riais toute seule aussi le jour ou je l'ai écrit, ce chapitre. Oui, Sasuke a bien eu une tite pointe d'inquiétude, mais on voit qu'il ne s'affole pas. Akina, ça y est, elle commence à émerger mais le chapitre suivant va définitivement la décider (kawaii power !). Neji, ça va venir tout doucement. Mais il s'en rendra compte. Non, Naruto n'ira pas avec Ino. Je sais pas pourquoi, il m'a dit qu'elle était trop violente… O-o' Mdrrr ! Kiss et merci !

**Zagan** : Les discussions, c'est pour les pousser un peu ! Et pour Neji, je me suis toujours dit que ce n'est pas parce que l'on a des bons yeux que l'on voit forcément tout ! Faut le booster, le Hyûga ! En tout cas, tant mieux si la scénette de l' « accident » a plu, c'est l'événement clé. Bon. On a eu Naruto et Ino, mais… Qu'en est-il des autres ? Niark ! Kiss et merci !

**Sailor Ocean** : Bien sûr que c'est fait exprès, non mais ! Lol. Faut bien avancer un peu, même si ce n'est qu'un chouia ! Loool. Merci et kiss !

**Ln** : Délirantes, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! mdr ! Pôvre Naru… Je sais, c'est méchant de ma part de lui faire porter les coups, mais ça ne serait plus Naruto sinon ! Lol. Akina commence à se poser de sérieuses questions, mais le chapitre suivant va vraiment la faire réfléchir… A voir dans le chapitre d'après ! Sasuke qui s'inquiète ? Inquiéter n'est pas le terme que j'emploierai. Je dirais que ce cri « l'interpelle ». Lol. Nuance. Bon Roland Garros ! Merci et Kiss !

**Ewalin** : Loooool contente de voir que tu as aimé ! La seconde partie est moins délirante (tu vas en juger dans quelques instants) mais elle promet de sacrées… découvertes, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Mdr. Pour le message de Sasuke, il n'y a pas grand-chose à chercher, c'est très clair : pas touche à Akina car on a pas le droit ! Lol. Kiss et merci !

**Renia** : Mais oui ! La voilà, la partie B ! Il est vrai que Sasu montre un peu d'intérêt. Et de l'intérêt on va lui en donner une tonne dans ce chapitre ! Huhuhuhu ! Je garde le secret entier ! Mais il n'a pas encore de sentiment à ce moment précis. Même au chapitre 49 que je tape actuellement, je ne pense pas qu'il en ait. Il s'interroge sur l'intérêt que lui porte Sakura, mais c'est tout. Kiss et merci !

**Luluflo4** : Non, en effet, il ne changera jamais ! Lol. Et oui, elles savent qu'il a Kyubi. D'ailleurs, il le dit dans le chapitre 30. Voilà !

**Nefer** : Exactement ! Voilà pourquoi je me devais de faire une scène là dedans ! Lol. J'ai fait très attention ! Je crois que je suis trop influencée par Love Hina… Naru, sors de mon corps ! Mdr ! Et il a fallu que ça soit sur Naruto que ça tombe… C'était obligé ! Mais c'est pas encore fini ! Voilà la partie B ! Merci et kiss !

**Cassy-chan** : MDR ! Moi aussi, il m'arrive de me remettre à rire lors d'une relecture ! Lol. Bien sûr que les garçons sont un tit peu inquiets… Tu ne voudrais pas que ce soit Naruto qui ait ce privilège de voir les filles toutes nues ? Ptdr ! Loool. Bon. Je me calme. Pour ce que j'ai dit pour les deux… Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais finir. L'idée de sacrifier Sakura pour Sasuke ne tente de plus en plus car plus réaliste… Mais je ne sais pas. On verra quand j'en serai à la fin. Kiss et merci !

**Mahiro** : Lool, contente que ça ait plu ! C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe dans les mangas ; ça part toujours d'une bonne intention mais c'est interprété de travers… Pauvre Naruto. Tuer Sasuke ? Ca ne serait pas logique, il est plus fort qu'elle… J'aurai plus penché pour la tuer elle… Mais rien n'est décidé à l'heure actuelle (chapitre 49 et on est pas encore à la fin). Voilà donc la partie B ! J'attends ta review impatiemment. Bonne chance pour tes exam ! Kiss !

**Nadramon** : Les deux derniers, ça reste un mystère ! Je réserve encore des surprise. Pour l'affaire Sasuke x Sakura… Il est vrai qu'aux tous débuts de l'histoire quand elle était encore dans ma tête, je voulais une bonne fin bien mielleuse, mais je n'en ferai pas. Si je n'en tue pas un des deux, je mettrai encore une entrave. Je sais pas moi, du style Sasuke qui doit s'exiler pendant un temps… Aucune idée ! Pour la relation Akina/Neji, ce chapitre-ci et le suivant devraient donner un sacré coup de collier ! Merci et kiss !

**Choco** : J'avoue que je savais cette préface me porterait préjudice. Mais je voulais être sincère avec les lecteurs. Mais apparemment, malgré cela, j'ai des lecteurs comme toi qui m'avoue avoir été rebutés et qui ont tout lu d'une traite ! En tout cas, merci à toi d'avoir tenté l'aventure et d'avoir plongé dedans. (Désolée pour les heures de sommeil en moins… XD). Dans tous les cas, un big merci à toi ! Je continue l'aventure ! Kiss !

**Nasuka** : Meuh non je ne t'en veux pas ! Tu es là, ça me suffit. Naru et Ino ? Non, non, non ! J'ai d'autres projets pour eux. Je ne dirais rien d'autre ! Hé hé hé ! Kiss et merci !

**Yondaime-sama** : Ca farte à donf, Brice ! Lol. Et moi, ça me fait plaisir de te lire toujours, Yon-kun ! Et le fait que ce chapitre t'ait plu en plus de t'avoir fait rire, ça me fait encore plus plaisir ! Lol. Neji est jaloux ? Mais bien sûr ! C'est qu'il commence à bien s'enticher de notre Akina ! Il est mûr ! Lol. Et là, ça va chauffer ! Quant à Sasuke, je commence à le travailler un tit peu… Mais pas trop, hein ? Faut que ça reste discret ! Bigs kiss ! Je t'adore aussi !

Eh bien ! Je constate que cette première partie « off » vous a plus ! Super ! Espérons que la deux vous plaise autant !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Chapitre 34 : Jeux en eau claire, esprit trouble (Partie B)**_

.- Je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne… annonça Akina en portant la main à son front.

.- C'est normal, les vapeurs finissent par monter à la tête au bout d'un moment, rassura Ino. Le mieux, ça serait d'aller te rafraîchir, comme dans les pays nordiques ! Il y a une cascade pas trop loin si tu suis ce sentier.

.- Bonne idée.

La vestale attrapa sa serviette à côté d'elle et sortit de l'eau, imitée par Ino. Sakura lui demanda pourquoi elle aussi s'était levée. Ino lui expliqua avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix que depuis « l'incident », elle avait du mal à continuer de profiter de son bain.

.- J'ai peur qu'un pervers à la touffe blonde ne débarque comme ça, à moitié nu en plus… grogna-t-elle en se rhabillant rapidement. Je vais faire un tour. Profite-en encore bien !

.- Hé ? Une petite minute ! Tu ne vas pas « aller faire un tour » du côté du onsen des garçons ? l'arrêta Sakura, l'œil méfiant.

Ino se retourna vers elle, l'air consterné.

.- Pour que Sasuke me prenne pour une vicieuse ? Tu dérailles !

Devant le silence vaincu de la kunoichi aux yeux amande, l'ex-espionne reprit sa marche vers la clairière où le groupe s'était donné rendez-vous après la fin de la détente. Sakura cala sa serviette derrière sa tête pour se faire un oreiller et ferma les yeux en souhaitant une bonne baignade à Akina qui s'éloignait.

.- Merci ! Attention de ne pas t'endormir, Sakura-chan ! lança l'adolescente en fermant la fermeture éclair à l'arrière de sa tunique.

Après un dernier signe de la main, la vestale disparut entre les arbres tandis que la kunoichi restante se laissait peu à peu aller à la volupté de l'instant.

Comme le lui avait indiqué Ino, Akina ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre la cascade. Située dans une petite clairière éclairée par une colonne de lumière douce orangée. La jeune fille leva un instant les yeux au ciel. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, le soir serait là dans une ou deux heures.

.- Allez ! A l'eau !

La vestale ôta de nouveau ses habits de kunoichi et posa un pied dans l'eau qui lui arracha un léger frisson le long de la jambe.

.- Oula ! Ca va faire un sacré changement de température en effet…

Elle engouffra la seconde jambe. L'eau délicieusement fraîche montait jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Akina sourit avec nostalgie. Cette cascade au chant aquatique et à l'écume claire lui rappelait celle du temple. Elle était juste derrière, au bout d'un long chemin dallé. Elle devait très souvent prendre des bains de purification pour détendre son chakra après avoir exécuter un sceau difficile.

Des souvenirs plein la tête, la vestale ferma les yeux et se laissa aller sous la cascade qui déversa un flot frais sur sa peau.

* * *

.- Pfff… Il est sympa, Neji ! Il va chercher de l'eau pour ce soir et Naruto est devenu parano… Résultat, c'est moi qui dois aller chercher les filles. C'est bien des femmes, elles ne savent rien de la ponctualité !

Sasuke continuait de maugréer dans son coin, les mains dans ses poches et en traînant les pieds. Aller voir les filles dans leur bain… C'était du suicide ! Elles allaient se jeter sur lui comme des furies. Mais le mercenaire ne prendrait pas de risques inconsidérés : il resterait à distance.

Le jeune homme aux yeux saphir s'arrêta derrière le buisson qui le séparait du onsen et tourna le dos. On ne sait jamais…

.- Eh ! C'est Sasuke. L'heure tourne. Sortez de là et préparez-vous, on va bientôt dîner, dit-il d'une voix bougonne.

Il grimaça, attendant les cris effarouchés de Sakura et Ino, mais, à sa grande surprise, il n'eut aucune réponse. Le garçon tourna légèrement la tête, intrigué.

.- Ohé ! Vous avez entendu ? Fini de barboter !

Pas de réponse. Ce silence n'était pas normal. Après hésitation, Sasuke décida de jeter un coup d'œil, juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Il écarta prudemment les branchages et son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il entrevit la silhouette de Sakura.

.- Ah !

Le visage en feu, il fit volte face, les paupières hermétiquement fermées.

.-Sa... Sakura ! Je ne voulais pas…

Aucune réaction. En dépit de son embarras, le mercenaire se posait de plus en plus de question. Pourquoi ne disait-elle ou ne faisait-elle rien ? Aurait-elle été blessée ?

.- Sa… kura ?

Ses joues s'embrasèrent de nouveau. La jeune fille se tenait immobile, la tête légèrement en arrière sur un rocher. L'eau cachait de son voile opaque sa poitrine et courbait ses formes immergées au gré des frémissements de la surface. Sasuke essaya de ne pas attarder ses yeux vers cette zone, mais après tout, il était un homme… La vapeur de la source s'était transformée en masque humide sur le visage calme de la kunoichi, collant quelques mèches sur ses joues rosies par la chaleur. Elle paraissait si paisible, elle…

.- … dort… marmonna le jeune homme, consterné.

Il soupira et tendit la main vers elle pour lui secouer un peu l'épaule. Sur le trajet, ses doigts firent étape sur le visage de Sakura et écartèrent en un effleurement un filet de cheveux trempés. Puis il saisit son épaule et la secoua.

.- Eh ?

Les paupières de la jeune fille papillonnèrent un peu et elle émergea doucement dans le vague, ses yeux sur le mercenaire sans réellement le voir.

.- Hum… On m'a tuée… Je suis au Paradis, je vois Sasuke-kun qui…

Silence.

.- SASUKE-KUN ?

Le bond ahuri que venait d'avoir la kunoichi fit sursauter le jeune homme qui recula d'un pas, le visage pris d'une nouvelle crise de rougissement. Il tourna le dos pour cacher sa gêne. Sakura se rendit compte qu'elle s'était mise debout, dévoilant le reste de son corps et, morte de honte, elle s'enfonça dans la source, les bras autour d'elle et tournant aussi le dos à Sasuke. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait où se mettre.

.- Sasuke… Il m'a… pensa-t-elle, écarlate.

.- Pas de commentaire, grommela-t-il d'un ton froid. Je te rappelle qu'on avait dit qu'on se retrouvait dans une heure. Et puis, ce qu'il vient de se…

Il serra le poing et s'éloigna.

.- … je m'en fous. Alors, ne te monte pas la tête toute seule.

Et il disparut dans un bruissement de branchage. Sakura ne bougea pas, complètement perdue. La stupéfaction l'avait enflammée mais les paroles du garçon avaient laissé une sensation de froid en elle. Il avait été dur. Elle passa une main sur ses joues. C'était drôle, elle aurait juré avoir senti quelque chose l'effleurer…

* * *

.- Hum… Il faut que je me dépêche, c'est bientôt l'heure du rendez-vous. De l'eau, de l'eau…

Neji continuait de marcher silencieusement. Il se sentait bien, ce bain l'avait complètement détendu. Il devait se hâter, les gourdes étaient vides et pour repartir demain, il faudrait faire le plein.

Enfin, il entendit un murmure aquatique. Il avait trouvé. Le jeune homme pressa le pas et s'approcha du bruit d'eau, jusqu'à ce que ses pas le guident dans un point dégagé par les arbres. Dès cet instant, il perdit toute notion.

Cette vision était irréelle, elle éblouissait ses yeux sensibles. Profitant de la douche fraîche naturelle, Akina lui tournait le dos. Sa très longue chevelure qui lui arrivait aux genoux cachait sa nudité et formaient une traîne vaporeuse dans l'eau. La cascade chocolat de ses cheveux épousait parfaitement les courbes graciles de son corps. Elle avait les épaules fines et sa taille mince pouvait presque être entourée de deux mains d'homme. Sur le coup, une furieuse envie d'approcher la jeune fille s'empara de l'esprit de Neji qui perdait de sa lucidité.

Puis, Akina se retourna. Dès que ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Neji, celui-ci retrouva enfin toute sa conscience.

.- NEJI? s'offusqua la vestale, outrée.

.- Ah !

Son visage avait pris une teinte entre le homard trop cuit et la pivoine. Affolée et perdue, elle essayait de rassembler le plus de cheveux possible pour cacher son corps, bien que cela ne fût nécessaire, étant donné qu'ils le cachaient déjà. Akina pesta à voix basse. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se retrouve dans une source peu profonde ? Elle aurait au moins pu se cacher dans l'eau.

De sont côté, le shinobi s'était aussi retourné et secouait la tête comme s'il eût besoin de se réveiller. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de voir. Whoua. C'était… tout simplement surréaliste. Aucun mot, aucune pensée clairs et sensés ne parvenaient à son esprit. Possédé. Oui, il était possédé.

Akina n'osait plus bouger. Elle s'interrogeait. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Pourquoi ce silence ? L'aurait-elle… déçu ? Elle secoua la tête. Pourquoi se posait-elle cette question ! C'était totalement stupide dans un moment pareil !

.- Euh… Tu pourrais au moins bafouiller que tu es désolé… grommela-t-elle sans oser se retourner.

.- Euh… Je… Pardonne-moi, Akina… Je ne voulais pas…

.- Encore heureux…

Un curieux silence s'abattit de nouveau. L'adolescente était de plus en plus mal à l'aise de cette situation et finit par laisser une colère embarrassée prendre le dessus sur ses pensées. Elle explosa :

.- Bon ! Tu débarrasses le plancher ou je teste la technique d'Ino sur toi ?

.- De suite ! Pardon ! cria le garçon en courant vers les bois.

Heureusement qu'elle avait hurlé, cela avait marché à le ramener complètement sur terre. Arriverait-il à la regarder encore en face après cet épisode ? Sur le moment, il n'y pensa pas vraiment, il était trop occupé à mettre le plus de distance entre lui et le courroux de la vestale dont il sentait l'aura de feu lui brûler les entrailles. Ca, c'était sûr ! Ca ferait une sacrée histoire à raconter, ce qu'ils vivaient tous ensemble !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Loooool. Je crois que tout le monde est servi maintenant et est content ! Enfin… ça dépend qui. Mdr !


	35. Ai no Fuuin?

Désolée encore et toujours pour le retard… J'ai toujours du mal à avancer. J'ai vraiment peiné pour boucler le chapitre 49 et j'ai un tout petit peu commencé le chapitre 50. Entre tous les animes que j'ai à regarder, mon site de fan arts que je suis en train de remplir et cette fic, je ne sais plus ou donner de la tête. Mais bon, heureusement que j'ai des chapitres d'avance !

Allez, la suite !

**: Journal des Reviewers :**

**Renia** : OUAAAAAAAAH ! Zen, Renia ! Caaaaalme ! Respire et répète : « un cercle est un carré, un carré est un cercle » Mdrrr ! Je sais je suis ignoble avec Sakura ! Mais Sasuke restera Sasuke jusqu'au bout ! Ne t'en fais pas, il se rendra compte de ses sentiments avant le drame. Il n'est pas coincé il est juste fidèle à lui-même ! Mdr ! En tout cas, le chapitre t'a plus, c'est le principal. Merci et kiss !

**Ln** : Oui, celui-ci de chapitre, il servait avant tout à troubler nos protagonistes masculins surtout. Fallait un bon électrochoc ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette scène avec Neji. Il fallait sentir cette atmosphère irréelle. Je me suis défoncée pour faire au mieux. Tout de même, Akina n'allait pas rester à rien faire alors qu'un mec venait de la voir quasi nue ! Même si elle a mis le temps pour réagir… Lol !  
PS : On verra ça ! Merci et kiss !

**Tsuunami** : Ah bon ? T'étais morte de rire ? C'était pas censé être le but, mais tant mieux ! Lol. L suite, la voili, la voilou ! Merci et kiss !

**Luluflo4** : Un faible ? Oula… Le mot est bien grand quand on connaît notre Sasuke… Je dirais que Sakura l'intrigue. Je pense qu'il la trouve quand même jolie. Mais elle l'interpelle. Elle a quelque chose. Il faudra voir les choses évoluer. Quant à Akina, bien sûr qu'elle finira avec Neji ! C'est évident ! Kiss et merci !

**Ewalin** : Et comment que ça doit être chou ! ¤yeux en coeurs¤ Kawaiiiiii ! La suite, la voilà ! Kiss !

**Nasuka** : PTDRRR ! J'ai bien ri avec ce petit (grand) dialogue ! En revanche, je ne peux pas inverser, sinon je brise la loi du manga : en général, c'est aux filles d'être surprises ! Mdr ! Merci et kiss !

**Zagan** : Looool. Je sais que tous les deux, ils sont un peu à côté. Mais comme nous sommes dans une parenthèse, je me suis permise un petit écart. Faut croire que Naruto déteint sur le autres ! lol. Calem-toi. Hinata, on la reverra. Mais tu verras ça plus tard ! Merci et kiss !

**Bspo-kat** : Que d'éloges, que d'éloges ! Yaaah ! Que ça fait plaisir ! Pour les disputes Ino vs Saku, y'en aura plein, promis ! Non, je ne réserve rien pour Naruto et Ino, ils seront pour quelqu'un d'autre ! Sasuke est méchant, mais c'est Sasuke ! Tout le monde le sait. Mais là, c'est vrai qu'il a été sacrément intimidé ! Attention à ta main devant sa bouche, il va te mordre ! Mdr ! Neji et Akina sont supras adorables ! Je les adore ! Mais là, ça va être encore plus kawaii entre eux ! Merci et kiss !

**Cassy-chan** : Et comment que je me suis marrée ! MDR ! Tout à fait ! Je voulais que tout le monde soit content ! Sinon, c'était pas drôle ! Lol. Je réfléchi doucement à leur fin à eux deux. La mort de Sakura, la disparition de Sasuke, je ne sais pas… Nous verrons. Merci et kiss !

**Nefer **: C'est une excellente hypothèse qui est tout à fait véridique ! Pauvre Naru… Pour l'ambiance, tu as raison de t'interroger là-dessus, elle va être… explosive ! Et devine sur qui ça retombe ? Je ne dis plus rien et te laisse découvrir ! Merci et kiss !

**Nadramon** : Neji ? Vicieux ! Tention, tu t'attaques sur un terrain dangeureux ! Mdr ! Nan ! Mon chouchouchérichou n'est pas un pervers Il… a juste pas de chance ! Quoique… Pour le Sasusaku, soit, je respecte. Je crois que je n'arriverai pas à te le faire aimer, mais je relève au défi de faire une fin qui te satisfasse, ça marche ? Kiss et merci !

**Mahiro** : Bon courage pour les tiens ! Je croise les doigts pour toi ! Sasuke, plus sociable ? Hum… Je ne dirais pas cela. Il avait pas le choix ! Ptdr ! Et non, chapitre 49 et rien pour lui… Akina et Neji, ça a évolué, mais j'y fous mon grain de sel. Tu as raison de dire que Neji est accro. Mais il sait se contenir ! Quoique là… Tu verras dans ce chapitre ! Le homard trop cuit ? Je dirais que ça se situe dans les hautes nuances du cramoisi ! Mdr. Les silences gênés, ils sont là ! Merci et kiss !

**Etienne** : Whoua ! Bah… merci ! Je continue, je continue ! Kiss !

**Xylo** : WAHOU ! Et encore un(e) nouveau(elle) ! Super ! Et qui aime en plus ! C'est encore mieux ! Kya, je suis contente ! Merci, merci beaucoup pour tout ces encouragements ! Gros kiss ! Je poste la suite de suite ! Lol.

**Yondaime-sama** : Looool ! Vais devoir faire des chapitres moins drôles pour avoir de bonnes reviews ! Ptdr ! Ma foi oui, ça va ! Je suis enfin en vacances, je fais rien de mes journées, c'est super ! On dirait que ce chapitre t'a plus, c'est super. Allrs, pour répondre à tes questions… « Angst », je crois que c'est un style de fic effrayant, non ? Je sais pas. C'est ce que je suppose. Par contre, je peux répondre à ton autre question. Un shônen-ai peut ne pas être yaoi. Les deux termes désignent un amour entre deux garçons, mais le yaoi sous entend des rapports plus explicites que le shônen-ai qui reste très soft. Par exemple, « Gravitation » est un shônen-ai. Voilà ! En espérant avoir bien répondu… Kiss et merci !

Ah oui ! Et avant de continuer, j'aimerai remercier **sakihp** qui m'a laissé un message sur le livre d'or de mon site de fan arts. Merci d'être passé(e?) !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 35 : Ai no Fuuin ?_**

Le soir venu, l'ambiance qui régnait dans le groupe était tout simplement indescriptible. Les garçons regardaient ailleurs tandis que les filles avaient les yeux rivés sur le sol. Hormis celle entre Ino et Naruto, aucune des autres « entrevues » n'avait fait écho.

Chaque quiproquo était resté secret entre Neji avec Akina et Sasuke avec Sakura. La kunoichi ne savait toujours pas comment réagir. Elle hésitait entre la grimace de honte et le sourire béat. Au final, elle avait opté pour la tête basse, le regard fuyant sans oser le diriger sur le jeune homme ténébreux.

Quant à Akina, elle avait préféré garder un air dégagé pour sauver les apparences vis à vis de ses amies. Déjà qu'elles la taquinaient pour son petit penchant pour… Hein ? Quel penchant ? Elle n'avait jamais dit qu'elle… Bref. Elle faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé, bien qu'elle eût peine elle aussi à parler avec Neji le plus naturellement possible.

Ce silence étrange autour du feu commençait sérieusement à intriguer Naruto et Ino. Entre Sasuke qui était plus renfrogné qu'à l'ordinaire, Sakura qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'elle avait quitté le onsen, Neji qui avait déboulé dans la clairière au triple galop et Akina qui leur avait fait peur avec son aura menaçante, tous les deux ne comprenaient strictement rien !

Avec sa bonne volonté et sa maladresse habituelle, Naruto voulut détendre les autres convives :

.- Eh ! Souriez un peu ! Ce n'est pas vous qui avez fait un vol plané pour avoir vu une fille nue ! essaya-t-il avec un sourire gêné.

Ino le fusilla du regard et lui montra un poing pour lui conseiller de clore au plus vite cette petite affaire. Cependant, chose étrange, l'effet escompté n'était pas le bon. Le jeune homme blond s'était attendu à une réplique cinglante de Sasuke ou de Sakura, mais non. Bien au contraire, tous les autres avaient baissé la tête sur leur poisson grillé. Etait-ce aussi les reflets des flammes ou ses quatre autres compagnons étaient-ils en train de rougir ?

.- Euh… J'ai dit quelque chose ?

.- N… Non, non, Naruto ! répondit aussitôt Akina avec un sourire crispé.

.- Pourquoi vous êtes muets comme des tombes, alors ?

.- Pour rien, répondit Sasuke d'un ton abrupt.

Sakura se tourna vers lui, l'air peiné.

.- Pour « rien » ? Tu es cruel, Sasuke-kun…

.- De quoi tu parles, Sakura ? intervint aussitôt Ino, dubitative.

.- Du calme, vous autres… essaya Neji. Vous ne pouvez pas essayer de parler sans vous…

.- « Parler » ? Ah ! Et encore, il y a des gens qu'il faut pousser pour qu'ils disent quelque chose… marmonna Akina.

.- Akina, je ne…

.- Sakura, pourquoi dis-tu que Sasuke-kun est cruel ?

.- Lâchez-moi, toutes les deux…

.- Mais pourquoi vous vous énervez tous ? demanda Naruto, ahuri.

.- Tais-toi ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! répliquèrent les cinq autres personnes excédées.

Sur ce, ils détournèrent tous la tête, vexés et boudeurs. Le ninja se gratta la tête et haussa les épaules. Il était complètement largué. Pour une fois qu'il essayait de ne pas dire de bêtise. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait dit de mal…

La fin du repas s'acheva dans une ambiance tout aussi mortelle qu'électrifiée. Avant d'aller dormir, le groupe se mit d'accord pour faire des duos de garde. Comme il était déjà très tard, deux heures par groupe suffiraient. Les groupes étaient tirés au sort et le (plus pur ?) hasard désigna Neji/Akina, Sasuke/Sakura et Naruto/Ino. Sur le coup, Ino supplia de refaire un tirage mais on ne donna pas suite à sa requête.

Le crépitement des flammes, le chant des grillons, le vent dans les arbres, les ronflements de Naruto. C'était tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre.

C'était à Sasuke et Sakura d'ouvrir le bal. Le mercenaire gardait un œil aux alentours et la jeune fille regardait le feu. Elle n'aimait pas cette ambiance. Aussi essaya-t-elle de rompre le silence :

.- Euh… Pardon pour ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure…

.- Tu n'avais pas à t'endormir. Et comme je l'ai dit, ça ne me fait rien.

La kunoichi baissa les yeux. Inutile d'aller plus loin, il n'y avait pas à revenir sur cet incident. Sakura garda le silence pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que son for intérieur vienne s'en mêler :

« _Allez ! Je dois engager une conversation ! Montrer que je peux m'intéresser à lui !_ »

.- Dis-moi, Sasuke-kun…

Sans même bouger la tête, le shinobi la regarda en coin.

.- Pourquoi es-tu devenu mercenaire ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Sakura craignait l'avoir énervé. Elle secoua les mains en riant nerveusement.

.- Ah ! Je suis trop indiscrète, c'est rien ! Ne réponds pas si tu ne veux pas.

Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et posa sa tête dessus. Elle soupira. Elle se sentait si nulle. Sasuke fixa son attention sur les flammes.

.- Pour apprendre à tuer.

Le sang de la jeune fille se glaça. Elle se redressa subitement et leva des yeux interrogateurs sur le mercenaire. Celui-ci plissa les yeux, l'air encore plus sombre que d'ordinaire.

.- Je dois tuer le responsable du massacre de mon clan. Je suis devenu assassin pour devenir plus fort, pour rechercher des techniques toujours plus puissantes pour être certain d'atteindre mon but.

.- L'assassin de ton clan ?

Il se tut. Sakura comprit que cela serait tout pour ce soir. Elle dévisagea son compagnon. Il ruminait en silence sa vengeance, il était décidé. Mais elle était heureuse qu'il se fût un peu confié à elle. Cela montrait qu'il avait une certaine confiance en elle.

Les deux heures s'écoulèrent lentement dans un silence absolu. Puis, Neji et Akina vinrent prendre la relève et s'installèrent tandis que les deux autres ninjas allaient se reposer.

Il y eut un très long moment sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se parle. Akina soupira et regarda le feu danser devant ses yeux. En temps normal, elle aurait été contente de faire équipe avec Neji, mais là…

Neji la guettait du coin de l'œil. Elle était encore fâchée et cela se comprenait. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire pour qu'elle sût à quel point il s'en voulait ? Lui qui était de nature calme et posée, le voilà qui était nerveux à ne pas pouvoir trouver de solution à son problème.

.- Je…

.- C'est oublié.

Le garçon tourna la tête vers son amie, étonné. C'était rapide. La vestale se tourna à son tour vers lui en souriant. C'était stupide de se fâcher pour si peu.

.- C'est oublié, répéta-t-elle. Je sais bien que c'était un accident. Même si j'aurais préféré éviter que tu ne me voies ainsi…

.- Je tiens quand même à encore m'excuser, et en face de toi.

.- Parfait. Affaire classée. Amis ? demanda la jeune fille en tendant la main à son shinobi.

.- Bien entendu. Amis.

Neji tendit aussi la main et la referma autour de celle d'Akina et la pressa doucement. Subitement, l'adolescente eut un mouvement convulsif.

.- Ah !

.- Akina ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Elle serra les dents et porta la main à son cou. Une atroce douleur la transperçait, comme si on lui plantait des aiguilles. Tout le mal se concentrait en un même point. Elle avait tout de suite deviné lequel. Inquiet, Neji lui redemanda ce qu'elle avait.

.- Ce… Ce n'est pas grave… dit-elle en écartant la main.

.- Mais ? Il y a du sang dans ta main !

En effet, une petite tache brillante écarlate souillait la paume d'Akina. Le jeune homme tendit la main vers elle et écarta la natte qui cachait le creux de son épaule et écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction et d'effroi.

.- Mais… !

Son regard de craie était rivé sur le sceau que la jeune fille portait dans son cou. Un des losanges n'était plus un tatouage. Non. De dessin, il était passé à coupure. Il n'en revenait pas. C'était comme si, à l'aide d'une lame, on avait tracé le losange dans la peau. La figure géométrique était à présent tracée du sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure.

.- C'est mon sceau, n'est-ce pas ?

.- Oui… Un des symboles s'est « ouvert »…

La vestale passa de nouveau la main dans son cou pour ôter un peu du liquide chaud qui commençait à couler en de fins filets, la mine pensive.

.- Je crois avoir compris.

.- Compris quoi ?

.- Trois losanges… Trois mois pour vaincre Tsuheki… Cette nuit, cela fait un mois que j'ai quitté mon temple…

Elle était certaine d'avoir raison. Les démangeaisons du matin n'étaient pas dues à une piqûre quelconque, elles étaient les prémices de l'autodestruction du premier symbole. A ce moment, les paroles de la prêtresse Yei lui revinrent en mémoire : « _Cette marque rappellera que tu ne peux te permettre d'hésiter et t'empêchera de te ternir… ». « Tu ne peux te permettre d'hésiter »…_

.- Ce sceau… Ces symboles… Ils sont là pour me rappeler que mon temps est compté. Quand le dernier losange saignera, Tsuheki devra être scellé… murmura-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

Une nouvelle vague douloureuse l'arracha à ses pensées. Akina réprima un gémissement et reposa la main sur la plaie qui pleurait toujours des larmes sanguines. Elle ôta son gilet pour ne pas salir le col et le posa à côté d'elle.

.- Attends, tu as les mains encore en sang…

Neji prit un morceau de tissu dans un sac à dos et prit les mains d'Akina pour les nettoyer. Akina le regarda. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas le cœur qui s'emballait, les joues qui rougissaient. Non. Elle était bien en cet instant, même si elle souffrait un peu. Elle lui sourit.

.- Qu'es-tu au juste ? Mon gardien ou mon ange gardien toujours à veiller sur moi ?

Le ninja redressa la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les iris clairs de la vestale avant de les baisser sur le cou rougi. Il porta son bras derrière les épaules d'Akina et se pencha vers elle.

.- Neji ?

Le jeune homme exerça une légère poussée dans le dos d'Akina qui se retrouva contre le jeune homme. A peine son souffle effleura sa peau que la vestale sentit les lèvres de Neji se poser doucement dans son cou. Akina demeura sans voix. Ce geste était si soudain… mais si doux. Une autre forme de chaleur naquit alors. Et elle était plutôt agréable pour l'adolescente qui tourna un peu la tête sur le côté pour faciliter la tâche à Neji.

Sa peau de nacre était douce et chaleureuse au toucher, le parfum de ses cheveux lui montait à la tête, même son sang avait quelque chose de sucré et de léger. Il avait eu l'impression que ses yeux l'avaient appelé à s'approcher d'elle. Quelle était décidément cette magie qu'elle exerçait sur lui ?

Tout à coup, une douleur aiguë jaillit depuis le sceau, diffusant une atroce brûlure dans toute la nuque d'Akina qui eut un geste réflexe en s'agrippant à Neji. Elle serra ses vêtements comme si cela pouvait calmer ce fourmillement désagréable et se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle desserra les poings, se sentant brusquement honteuse. Néanmoins, comme Neji ne semblait pas incommodé par la situation, elle ne bougea pas et garda ses bras autour de lui. Même si tout son cou était comme paralysé par le mal, être dans les bras de Neji arrivait à la détendre. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de l'instant. Elle était bien.

Enfin, Neji s'écarta un peu d'Akina et lui souffla à l'oreille :

.- En fait, je devrais m'excuser pour l'incident de tout à l'heure, mais finalement, non…

La vestale écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction.

.- … je ne m'excuserai pas de t'avoir vue aussi belle.

Il s'éloigna complètement de la jeune fille et se leva pour aller réveiller Naruto et Ino. Les deux heures étaient à leur terme. L'adolescente le regarda s'éloigner. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi troublée de toute sa vie. Elle porta la main à son cou qui ne lui faisait plus mal et eut un sourire. Puis elle se leva à son tour et croisa Naruto qui bâillait et Ino qui se frottait les yeux. Cette nuit là, elle s'en souviendrait.

Naruto et Ino s'installèrent à leur tour devant le feu.

.- Toi, tu n'ouvres même pas la bouche ! prévint Ino.

.- Ca va être une trèèèèèèès longue nuit… soupira le ninja.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Oulalaaaaa ! Il attaque, le Neji ! Il est super chaud ! Loooool. Pauvre Naru... Je suis méchante avec lui.Bon ben boilà. En espérant que ce chapitre ait plus aux fans d'Akina et de Neji (et autres aussi tant qu'on y est !).


	36. Sentiments progressifs et danger

Bonjour à tous!

Ben alors? Que faites-vous derrière votre PC par cette chaleur? Vous venez lire la lire? Fallait le dire! Lol.

Je sais, je sais... J'entends d'ici vos "T'es lente!" "C'est quoi, cette baisse de régime?" "Tu vas pas interrompre quand même!". Réponse : Oui, je suis lente. Mais j'ai plein de trucs à faire! Entre les animes que je dois regarder et cette fic, dur dur! En plus, je suis sur un chapitre qui orchestre une entrevue assez épineuse et pour la grande "perfectionniste-avec-le-souci-du-détail" que je suis, je ralenti parce que je cherche mes mots et à bien faire dérouler les choses... Veuillez m'en excuser.

Allez! Stop les lamentations! Place aux réponses!

**: Journal des Reviewers :**

**Zagan** : Ben… Peut-être parce que c'est moi qui suis derrière les commandes ? Lol. Quand au hasard, moi, je dis qu'il n'y en a pas ! Na ! C'est mes petits persos dans cette fic, je suis leur destin à tous ! ¤bientôt, elle va se croire maîtresse du monde¤. Le « (le plus ?) hasard », je l'ai pas écrit comme ça pour rien. Mdr. Allez, tiens bon, on y arrive ! Kiss et merci !

**Tsuunami** : Ouiii ! Sont trop choupinous, ces deux-là ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Sasu et Saku, ça va évoluer ! Lentement, mais ça se fera ! J'avais dis que je les mettrai ensemble, je le ferai. Pour Naruto, tu as raison d'avoir pitié pour lui, y'a tout qui lui retombe sur la courge… Je suis cruelle. Ino, c'est Ino ! Même si je ne la connais pas plus que ça, je crois savoir qu'elle est du style un peu « grande bouche et bruyante ». Lol. Et non, le prochain Ninja, c'est pour dans assez loin. Il faut qu'il arrive certaines choses à certains persos… A suivre ! Kiss et merci !

**Ln** : Aaaaah ! Je savais que tu apprécierais ! Disons que Neji a eu une poussée soudaine, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Tu as raison de dire que leurs sentiments ne sont plus à démontrer, mais après, il faut savoir se les dire… Et encore ! Akina se rend compte de ses sentiments, mais Neji ne va réellement s'avouer les siens sue dans très longtemps. Tu crois que Ino serait aussi dure avec Naruto ? (Ino : OUAIS !  
Naru : -.-) Lol. Sasuke est en grand progrès, c'est vrai, mais on est pas encore là où on voudrait être ! Mais il ne faut pas perdre espoir ! On l'aura à l'usure ! Kiss et merci !

**Ewalin** : Il faut bien ! Si je les fait pas avancer, qui le fera ? Lol. Je me doutais que ça te plairait. Ne t'inquiète pas, si je pouvais mettre des smileys comme toi dans les réponses de mes reviews, j'en mettrais partout aussi ! Lol. Merci et kiss !

**Dodie Rogue** : Tu es revenue ? Enfin ! Ben alors, que s'est-il passé ? Je croyais que tu me boudais ! Lol. Mais bon tu es là, c'est le principal ! Merci et kiss !

**Nadramon** : Bien sûr que c'était pour rire ! Lol ! Ce que tu fais remarquer avec le Byakugan, j'y avais pensé aussi ! J'avais fait une planche de BD où tu voyais Neji user de son œil spécial pour mater les vestiaires des filles, mais Sakura le surprend et le cogne… Mdr ! Comme tu le dis si bien, Naru est un bouc émissaire dans le manga, dans l'anime, alors pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le faire aussi ? Hein ? Y'a pas de raison ! Lol. Pour le sang, tu as raison (quoique je dirais plutôt que c'est amer…), mais tu sais comment rend l'amour ! Oui… euh… Certes, ça rend idiot, mais surtout, ça change les perceptions. J'ai utilisé cette image pour accentuer cet effet. Voilà ! Kiss et merci !

**Sailor Ocean** : Voilà la suite ! Kiss et merci !

**Bspo-kat** : Mes exams ? Je les ai tous fini depuis le 2 juin. J'ai la plupart de mes résultats et je suis quasiment sure de passer en seconde année ! Je suis trop contente. A moi à qui on disait que l'université, c'était dur, je suis contente ! Bonne chance pour les tiens ! Que la force soit avec toi ! Bien, pour revenir à nos moutons. Giga ambiance, nan ? C'est vrai que Naru est vraiment poisseux… Mais je le trouve mignon ainsi. Sakura et Sasuke, c'est en bonne voie ! Y'aura encore des difficultés, mais ça bougera. Pour Akina… On va essayer de tout répondre : Oui, ça fait très mal (imagine qu'on te trace un losange dans le cou avec un couteau…), quand les trois symboles disparaîtront, non, elle ne mourra pas. Le sceau ne lui sert que de « montre » et à «l'empêcher de se ternir ». Ensuite, elle doit sceller Tsuheki en elle, mais elle connaît un sceau qui ne la tuera pas. C'est le même que celui de Naruto sans la mort. Entre Akina et Neji, ça sera dur, mais on fera quelque chose (le chapitre 50 sur lequel je suis actuellement traite justement de ce problème), mais chut ! On est pas censé savoir « officiellement » cette fonction ! Pour finir, ne t'en fais pas pur les longues reviews, j'aime bien ça ! Lol. Kiss et merci !

**Nefer** : Looool et quelle bonne théorie ! Moi aussi j'élabore des théories sur les mangas. Mais avec cette fic, je l'ai contrecarrée. Voici la mienne : « _En règle générale, prenons une histoire ou le perso principal est une fille et où un couple se forme. La règle veut qu'elle finisse avec le premier mec qu'elle croisera ! Vérification : Ayashi no Ceres (Aya et Touya), Inuyasha (Kagome et Inuyasha), Fushigi Yugi (Miaka et Tamahome)…_ » Conclusion, ça marche ! Mais bon, là n'est pas la question. Ravie de voir que j'arrive toujours à garder les caractères fidèles (tu as raison pour les autres, il ne lui pose pas plus de question que ça. Si on sait qu'Akina respecte son silence et l'accepte tel qu'il est, les autres se méfient un peu plus. Pur Ino, je ne la laisse pas s'approcher seule de Sasuke. Mdrrr ! La fille qui fait pas de favoritisme…) Et comme il se lâche, notre Neji international ! Loool. C'est vrai pour le truc de la nuque ? Je n'en savais strictement rien ! C'était une belle coïncidence alors ! Kiss et merci !

**Pitchoufle** : Oula ! Ca faisait un moment en effet ! T'as carrément sauté au plafond ? Ben dis donc… o.O' Tant mieux si tu aimes toujours autant ! Voilà la suite ! Kiss et mici !

**Etlalanne** : Youuuh ! Merci beaucoup ! Une des meilleures ? Je n'irai pas jusque là, mais merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Hinata ? C'est pour le suivant ! Un peu de patience encore ! Merci et kiss !

**Luluflo4** : Pas pour tout de suite ! Il y a encore une montagne de choses à faire ! On fait une coupure dans la rencontre des Ninjas, mais on aura les Sept, promis ! Kiss !

**Xylo** : Loooool ! Biens sûr qu'elle ne va pas mourir dans deux mois ! A moins que je ne la tue suite à son combat contre Tsuheki… Je l'ignore. En tout cas, mici beaucoup, maître jedi ! (t'en fais pas, ça touche beaucoup de gens en ce moment). Kiss !

**Mahiro** : Pauvre Naru… Tout le monde me dit ça, masi tout le monde aime ! Lol. Bien sûr qu'il y va, le Neji ! Faut le booster ! Apparemment, il a oublié les paroles de Sasuke… La magie du moment dirons-nous ! Non ! Le prochain ninja n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Y'a des trucs de prévu d'abord. Et oui, on le reverra bientôt. Pas tout de suite, mais dans quelques chapitres. Voilà ! Kiss et merci !

**Yondaime-sama** : Looooool ! Ben oui ! Neji, il est comme ça quand c'est moua qui se trouve derrière le clavier ! Niark ! J'avais envie de donner un sacré coup de boost à ses deux là. Mais bon, les passages « Huhuhuhu ! » comme je le dis si bien, on arrête pour le moment. Les prochains, ça sera pour plus tard. Mici beaucoup pour tout tes compliments ! J'avoue que ce n'est pas facile de jongler avec deux styles de narration différents, mais bon, on fait comme on peut, hein ? Lol. Le chap 37, il arrive, il arrive ! Kiss !

**Renia** : Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave ! Si tu n'avais pas pu reviewer ici, tu l'aurais fais plus tard. Bon ben si tu trouves tout va bien, c'est parfait, on passe à la suite ! Kiss etmerci !

**PLUS DE 300 REVIEWS! Même dans mes rêves les plus dingues, je n'ai jamais pensé atteindre un tel palier! ARIGATÔ GOZAIMASU MINNA-SAMA! AISHITERU!**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 36 : Sentiments progressifs et danger en approche_**

Le lendemain matin, chacun rassembla ses affaires, prêt à repartir à l'aventure. En quelques minutes, ils levèrent le camp et reprirent leur route. Les filles s'étaient réunies pour parler tranquillement entre elles et les garçons ouvraient la marche. Sur les six personnes ici présentes, deux étaient particulièrement dans la lune…

.- Tu rêves, Akina ?

.- Ca ne va pas, Neji ?

Eh oui. Nos deux jeunes gens étaient encore très ancrés dans leur nuit. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvenait à oublier la sensation du corps de l'autre contre le sien, leurs auras qui s'étaient comme entremêlées l'une avec l'autre. Akina avait eu l'impression que son chakra avait décuplé à ce moment-là, comme si une énergie nouvelle était née en elle.

Une main agitée devant ses yeux réveilla la vestale.

.- Akina ? Tu nous captes ou la planète « Amour » ne reçoit plus les ondes des communs mortels ? appela Ino en riant.

.- Huuuum…

Ino et Sakura se regardèrent, sciées.

.- Oula… Elle n'a rien répliqué, au contraire, elle a eu un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles… souffla Sakura.

.- Mine rêveuse, paroles remplacées par des « hum » évasifs, aucune attention pour ce qu'on lui raconte…

.- Votre diagnostic, Ino-senseï ¤?

.- Le même que le vôtre, chère consœur…

Les kunoichis se tapèrent dans la main, victorieuses.

.- Plus de doute, elle est amoureuse !

.- Vous disiez ? émergea Akina.

Les deux autres filles échangèrent un regard éloquent. Elle était encore plus atteinte qu'elles ne l'auraient pensé. Sakura fit un clin d'œil à la jeune fille et lui demanda d'un air complice :

.- Alors, ce tour de garde avec Neji ?

Cette fois-ci, Akina ne pouvait plus se dérober. Ses amies avaient déjà mis dans le mille depuis un moment et son attitude la trahissait effrontément. Elle baissa la tête et se mit à jouer avec ses doigts, les joues roses.

.- Euh… Ca s'est bien passé… bafouilla-t-elle comme une enfant.

.- Tu l'as embrassé ? demanda Ino de but en blanc.

.- Hééé ! Mais non ! Enfin…

Les yeux des filles s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. Quel était donc de « Enfin… » en suspend, marque d'une opposition à la première réponse ? Contrainte d'avouer, l'adolescente soupira et raconta à voix basse ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir. Plus son récit avançait, plus les yeux des deux auditrices se coloraient vers le rose et leurs pupilles prenaient la forme d'un cœur.

.- Aaaah… Je ne le pensais pas aussi délicat… roucoula Sakura.

.- Quel tact ! Quel romantisme ! surenchérit Ino.

.- Si seulement Sasuke-kun pouvait…

Elles se turent en même temps et se lancèrent un regard noir. Ino croisa les bras et planta ses billes turquoise dans les yeux de Sakura.

.- Et toi ? Comment s'est passée ta nuit ?

.- T'es ma mère ? Beuuuuuh ! grimaça l'ex-senseï en lui tirant la langue avant de s'armer d'un sourire narquois. Et avec Naruto ?

.- C'était on ne peut plus normal, répondit Ino d'un air sûre d'elle.

Elles clôturèrent le débat sur un « Humph ! » dédaigneux et détournèrent la tête d'une mine boudeuse, laissant Akina dans ses pensées. Et si ses compagnes de route disaient vrai ? Serait-elle… amoureuse de son Premier Ninja ? Ses doigts effleurèrent la coupure losangique contre sa volonté. Elle avait l'impression de sentir encore les lèvres et le souffle de Neji dans son cou. Elle frissonna à cette pensée. Alors… Ca serait cela ? Le cœur qui manquait de sortir de sa poitrine quand il était près d'elle, ces rougissements incontrôlés, cette sensation de bien-être et de sécurité quand elle était avec lui… C'était parce que Neji lui plaisait ?

Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui était plus loin devant, entouré de Naruto et Sasuke. Elle sourit. Si cette forme d'ensorcellement encore plus puissante qu'un sceau était bien ce qu'on lui disait, elle l'acceptait bien volontiers…

.- … rien dit de la soirée. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir eu Akina et Sakura. Elles sont plus douces, quoique Sakura…

.- Naruto… On avait tiré au sort… soupira Sasuke, lassé de ses plaintes.

.- Ouais… Ben moi, je dis que le sort n'est pas totalement objectif… Hum ? Neji ? Tu es avec nous ?

L'interpellé secoua la tête et se tourna vers Naruto.

.- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

.- Je ne sais pas… T'as l'air… bizarre…

.- Du moment que je ne deviens pas comme toi…

.- Répète !

Sasuke eut un regard en coin vers Neji. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Derrière sa quasi absence de dialogue, le mercenaire était surtout très observateur. Il prenait du temps pour bien connaître les attitudes des autres et ce matin, il pouvait voir que Neji avait quelque chose. Son silence avait quelque chose de différent. D'ordinaire, c'était un silence calme et concentré que faisait le jeune Hyûga, mais aujourd'hui, c'était un silence évasif et… presque rêveur ?

Le garçon aux yeux saphirs fronça le sourcils. Des éclats de voix amusés provenant des filles le firent tourner légèrement la tête vers elle. Akina riait de bon cœur tandis que Sakura et Ino se disputaient une énième fois. La vestale avait l'air particulièrement de bonne humeur. Sasuke ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'aura de la jeune fille. Quelle étrange onde s'émanait d'elle. Sa force spirituelle paraissait plus puissante que d'habitude sous cet aspect léger et calme.

.- Il s'est passé quelque chose… pensa-t-il, préoccupé.

Il serra les dents. Il aurait mis sa main au feu que Neji s'était encore rapproché de leur protégée. Cela devenait inquiétant. Sasuke avait beau se dire que cela ne le regardait pas et qu'il n'en avait que faire, mais cette histoire prenait des allures compliquées pour la suite…

.- Eh ! C'est le village de Jyusin ! s'exclama la voix de Sakura. Nous sommes presque arrivés à la moitié du territoire ! Les montagnes ne devraient être qu'à quelques jours.

Sakura expliqua à Akina que ces montagnes séparaient le Pays du Feu en deux et que pour continuer leur périple, ils devraient les traverser. Elles étaient toujours enneigées, ce qui indiqua aux voyageurs que le parcours ne serait pas des plus chauds.

.- Les traversées sont trop rares, il n'y a donc pas de passage aménagé. Il faudra faire de la grimpette dans la neige ! acheva l'ex-senseï.

.- Super… soupira une Ino abattue. Je serai bleue de froid à la fin…

« _Et c'est pas avec ton teint de glaçon que tu arriveras à séduire mon Sasuke-kun ! Niark !_ »

.- Peut-être pas tant que ça, répondit Sakura.

Naruto porta sa main en visière et regarda la vallée en contrebas.

.- En tout cas, avant de les atteindre, on a encore de la marche !

Sasuke regarda à son tour l'horizon et plissa les yeux, un fin sourire de satisfaction étirant ses lèvres. De la civilisation, enfin. Sa chasse personnelle allait pouvoir reprendre un peu. Au fond de lui, il espérait de tout son être mettre très rapidement la main sur lui. Cet être pour lequel il vit encore, celui qu'il tuerait de ses mains…

.- Eh ! Sasuke-kun ! Tu viens ? appela Ino pendant que le groupe avait déjà reprit la route.

.- J'arrive.

Plus tard, le petit groupe arriva tranquillement au village. Il avait un petit quelque chose de très « Konoha » dans l'ambiance. Etait-ce avec les rues animées, les jounins qui passaient par-ci par-là où les jeunes genins qui s'entraînaient ? Naruto sourit en regardant autour de lui. Il avait le sentiment d'être de retour chez lui. Kakashi pourrait même apparaître devant lui en le saluant d'un « Yo ! » nonchalant que le jeune homme se serait qu'à moitié surpris. Le shinobi laissa ses idées vagabonder dans son esprit. Il avait hâte de retrouver Konoha, Kakashi, l'Hokage…

.- Qu'y a-t-il, Naruto ? Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté brusquement ? questionna Akina en se retournant vers le garçon à la traîne.

.- Euh… Et si on se faisait un quartier libre ? quémanda-t-il en se grattant la tête avec un sourire coupable.

La vestale leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire qui signifiait « Je m'en doutais ».

.- Tu veux manger des ramens, hein ?

.- Faut avouer que le poisson grillé pendant des jours, c'est pas trop mon truc…

.- Naruto ! gronda Sakura. Nous ne sommes pas là pour…

.- Va pour une halte, intervint une voix derrière eux.

Les trois jeune gens se tournèrent vers Sasuke qui guettait les gens qui passaient près d'eux avec des yeux de prédateurs. Naruto et Akina savaient déjà pourquoi il était d'accord et ne dirent rien. Sakura, elle, avec la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec le mercenaire la veille au coin du feu, lui laissait entrevoir la raison de cette halte. En revanche, Ino ne devinait rien :

.- Si tout le monde est d'accord, c'est parti ! clama-t-elle avec entrain. Sasuke-kun, tu veux qu'on aille se faire une ballade tous les deux ?

.- Non. J'ai à faire.

.- Mais…

« _Hé hé hé hé ! Et pan ! Elle s'est cassée les dents !_ » se moqua Inner Sakura.

Pour éviter les problèmes par la suite, Neji proposa de se fixer un rendez-vous. Ils resteraient ici pour une nuit et ils repartiraient le lendemain. Il fut donc proposer de se retrouver à l'auberge qu'ils avaient remarquée, deux rues plus loin. Les autres acceptèrent. Une journée sans avoir à courir derrière un Ninja sacré, ça ne se refusait pas.

.- Parfait ! A ce soir, donc ! salua Naruto en partant de son côté.

.- Quel goinfre… se dirent les autres en le voyant s'éloigner.

Sasuke termina son observation et s'apprêta à s'éclipser à son tout lorsqu'il se statufia soudainement. Ce bruit !

.- Attention !

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, il dégaina un kunai et le lança sur celui qui était en train de fendre les airs droit sur eux. Le poignard volant dévia de sa trajectoire et valsa plus loin.

.- Un kunai ? haleta Ino, encore sous le coup de la peur.

Akina expira un grand coup. Elle avait eu peur elle aussi. Heureusement que Sasuke avait de sacrés bons réflexes. Tout aussi surpris car il n'avait même pas pu percevoir l'arme tant elle avait été lancée avec rapidité, Neji jetait des coups d'œil partout.

.- Sasuke, qui était vis… ? Sasuke ?

Trop tard, le mercenaire avait disparu, déjà parti en chasse. Les quatre adolescents qui restaient étaient abasourdis. D'où venait ce kunai et qui l'avait lancé ? Une question qui resterait en suspend, mais peut-être pas pour longtemps. Sasuke était en route pour le découvrir.

.- Euh… Bon… On y va ? proposa Ino.

.- Oui, je vais voir si l'on peut avoir besoin de mes services de vestale. Après tout, je dois aider mon pays, même en dehors de ma mission première.

Neji fronça les sourcils, l'esprit pas tranquille, et demanda à Akina si cela était vraiment raisonnable. Après tout, ils venaient de s'être fait attaquer par un ennemi inconnu. Partir seule dans le village n'était guère recommandé après ce genre d'événement. En l'entendant ainsi, Sakura et Ino se sourirent d'un commun mouvement. Pas de doute, il prenait son rôle de gardien très à cœur.

.- Mais oui mais oui, ça ira ! assura Sakura en prenant un bras d'Akina.

.- On va faire un tour avec elle. Une sortie entre filles, quoi ! surenchérit Ino en prenant l'autre bras.

.- Mais… commença Akina.

.- Mais… objecta Neji.

.- Nous sommes aussi ses gardiennes, et nous savons nous défendre ! Bonne journée, Neji ! dirent les kunoichis en chœur en détalant à toute allure avec la vestale.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure brune demeura un moment sans bouger, perplexe. Elles étaient bizarres, ces deux-là. Autant elles pouvaient se disputer au point de manquer de s'entretuer, autant elles pouvaient ressembler aux filles les plus complices de la terre. D'ailleurs, elles étaient toujours comme cela avec Akina. Que préparaient-elles ?

Il haussa les épaules en soupirant.

.- Aaaah… Même mes yeux ne pourront voir au travers du mystère qui entoure les femmes…

Il redressa la tête et reprit sa marche dans la rue, pensif. Il se demandait bien où était Sasuke et ce qu'il faisait. Soudain, il s'immobilisa et fit volte-face, les sens en alerte.

Rien.

Et pourtant, une étrange sensation lui avait parcouru tout le dos. Comme si on l'observait. Cette impression avait quelque chose de familier, mais ce qu'elle dégageait avait quelque chose de froid et pesant…

Mais il n'y avait rien de suspect. Neji se détendit en soupirant. Toute cette histoire le mettait à cran, il devait retrouver son sang froid. Après un dernier rapide coup d'œil, il se remit à marcher.

.- Que fais-tu donc, Sasuke…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤$

¤ "_Ino-senseï"_ : Juste une petite note explicative pour justifier l'emploi de cet honorifique. Les médecins ont aussi cet honorofique. Et comme nos deux kunoichis se prennent pour des médecins évaluant la maladie d'amour d'Akina, j'ai usé de ce "senseï".

Le prochain chapitre annonce déjà certaines choses... Mais je n'en dirai plus!


	37. Combat de sang, combat de coeur

Mon inspiration revient petit à petit, si ça peut vous rassurer. Lol. Tout n'est pas perdu!

**: Journal des Reviewers :**

**Ln **: Loool, quelle poétesse ! Sakura et Ino médecins, bonjour les ordonnances ! Mdr ! Moi non plus, je ne savais pas qu'il était nostalgique, mais je trouve que ça lui va bien, pas toi ? Ce que Neji a senti, ce n'est pas dit tout de suite, mais ça le sera plus tard ! Mystère entier ! Kiss et merci !

**Tsuunami **: Loool ! Pratiquement casé, c'est vite dit ! Faut que j'y mette mon grain de sel aussi ! J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Toutes tesquestions (sauf une) ont une réponse dans ce chapitre alors je ne dis rien ! Kiss et merci !

**Zagan** : Oulà… Tu t'attends à un super truc, j'espère que je serai à la hauteur sinon gare à la critique pour ma pomme ! ¤croise les doigts et sort tous le grigris possibles¤. Sinon, Sasuke ne sera pas celui qui protègera la vertu d'Akina. Je dirais plutôt que c'est elle par autodiscipline mais ça, on verra plus tard ! En espérant que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas… merci et kiss !

**_Nefer_** : Cooooomplètement d'accord ave toi ! Ptdr ! J'adooore Neji ! Ses docteurs sont uniques en leur style, hein ? Pour se taper dessus ou s'entendre pour taquiner Akina, elles sont les reines ! Lol. Je crois que tu as raison, elles n'auront pas le temps… Kiss et merci !

**Mahiro** : Et moi, j'espère que cela vous satisfaira assez ! Je croise les doigts ! Tu as raison, comme quoi, malgré tout, elles sont restées amies, comme pour de vrai ! Ca serait dommage de gâcher une si jolie amitié. Quand Naruto parle, j'ai voulu me faire un clin d'œil. Quand c'est toi qui es l'auteur, le destin de tes persos, c'est toi qui le manies ! Niark ! Merci et kiss !

**Nadramon** : C'est juste, j'avoue ne pas avoir fait gaffe. Mais bon, on va pas user du Byakûgan pour tout et n'importe quoi ! Et puis, faut un peu de suspense aussi… Dis donc, c'est pas parce qu'Akina est amoureuse qu'elle va immédiatement sacrifier sa vertu ! Lol. Elle est plus disciplinée que ça et de toutes façons, elle ne fait rien de mal pour l'instant. Et puis, c'est pas encore gagné, faut les caser « concrètement » maintenant. Et ça, même au stade où j'en suis actuellement, c'est pas encore ça… Héhéhéhéhé ! Ca sera encore plus prenant que les sitcoms américaines. Mdr. Les gardiens manquant, c'est pas pour là ! Y'a des trucs à faire faire aux persos actuels surtout pour un d'entre eux… Voilà ! Kiss et merci !  
PS : C'est virginité. Lol.

**Yondaime-sama** : Yon-kuuuun ! Hellooooo ! Looooool! En effet, que de questions dont la plus cruciale : « Naruto a-t-il bien mangé » ? Quel suspense insoutenable ! On va essayer de répondre à un max d'entre elles dans ce chapitre ! Et n'écris pas si fort ! Il arrive, le chapitre tant attendu ! Ptdr ! Big kiss et merci !

**Elenthya** : Toujours ? Ca fait plaisir ! Oui, on me l'a dit souvent : les senseï ont pas mal plu ! Lol. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Une vraie baston méchante ? Euh… Non, ce n'est pas au programme. Pour Hinata, je l'ai « tuée ». Mais des fans énormes du Naru x Hina m'ont fait avouer. Tu n'as rien raté, au contraire, on stoppe le suspense (qui a du paraître insoutenable pour certains) et on dévoile ce que j'ai fait. Mais les explications du pourquoi, on ne les apprendra réellement qu'à la fin des fins. Voilà ! Kiss et merci !

**Dodie Rogue** : PTDR ! Kakashi x Sakura forever, hein ? C'est pas dans le programme, mais qui sait si, après cette fic, je ne fasse pas une fic sur eux ? Kiss et merci !

**Luluflo4** : Tu raison, ça serait pas drôle sinon ! Kiss !

**Kold** : Eh bé ! Tu as fait plutôt vite ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Kiss !

**Sly666** : Je suis une fan incontestée de cette grande dame qu'est Watase-senseï (la seule que je vénère vraiment) et donc, je connais Fushigi Yûgi. Certes, il y a des traits communs et des ressemblances, mais dans mon idée première, ce n'était pas une adaptation. En tout cas, merci pour les encouragements ! Kiss !

**Pitchoufle **: Oui, je crois que tout le monde s'en ait rendu compte ! Lol. Un kawaii power ? Hum… Il y en aura un dans les quelques chapitres à venir, mais pas tout de suite. 4 chap, je ne sais plus… Tu verras bien ! En tout cas, merci et kiss !

**Bspot-kat** : Ben merci beaucoup ! Je vais passer en seconde année de LEA (Langues Etrangères Appliquées) Anglais/Esp. En fait, on y fait de la traduction, de la civi, de la grammaire… Bravo pour toi aussi ! Bonne chance pour le bac ! Pour revenir à la fic, je ne dirais pas que ce rapprochement ne plait pas à Sasu, mais ça le dérange. Il sait qu'il ne faut pas. Mais quand Neji et Akina se rapprocheront avec une seconde vitesse, il ne sera pas là. Lol. Qui lancé ce kunai ? Réponse ici ! Le « que fais-tu Sasuke », c'est bien Neji qui le dit. Bonne chance pour ta fic (HP poweeeeer !) Merci et kiss !

Là… Je croise les doigts comme je ne l'ai jamais fait. Nombreux d'entre vous attendent beaucoup de se chapitre et je prie de toute mon âme pour ne pas vous décevoir. J'espère que les rebondissements que j'ai intégré ne vous décevront pas.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 37 : Combat de sang et combat de cœur_**

Assis à la table d'un restaurant, Naruto profitait de son quartier libre pour se déguster quelques bols de nouilles au porc. C'était juré ! Dès qu'il remettait les pieds à Konoha, il foncerait chez Ichiraku pour s'excuser d'avoir osé manger d'autres ramens que les siens. Ils étaient les meilleurs au monde.

.- J'aurais peut-être du proposer à un du groupe de venir manger avec moi… se dit-il en attrapant une nouvelle portion de nouilles dégoulinantes.

Silence.

.- Non ! Ca en fait plus pour moi ! déclara-t-il finalement avec un sourire bien à lui.

La bouche béante, Naruto était sur le point d'engloutir le reste de son bol lorsqu'il sentit des yeux sur lui. Le ninja tourna aussitôt la tête vers la fenêtre dans son dos où il ne vit qu'une furtive ombre disparaître. Sans perdre un instant, il bondit de son siège, lança une pièce au patron et sortit en trombe du restaurant.

Une fois dehors, il alla à l'endroit où l'inconnu qui l'espionnait s'était trouvé il y avait quelques secondes. Personne, bien sûr. Brusquement, le jeune homme se raidit, les pupilles dilatées par l'effarement. Non. Ce n'était pas vrai. Ses sens lui jouaient un tour. Cette odeur…

.- Où…

Naruto porta son regard devant lui, le plus loin possible pour scanner la rue rapidement. Il devait trouver un indice, n'importe quoi. Là ! Au coin d'une ruelle, une silhouette incertaine le guettait. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir qui cela était, mais il ne pouvait pas depuis cette distance. Mais… Serait-ce ?

.- Hé ! Toi ! cria-t-il en s'élançant.

A peine avait-il fait un pas que l'inconnu s'engouffra dans la ruelle en courant. Cette fuite aiguisa encore plus la curiosité de Naruto dont le cœur battait à tout rompre. Il sentait toujours cette odeur qui lui emplissait progressivement les poumons. Non. Même si… Ca ne pouvait…

* * *

Les mouvements souples et agiles, les sauts rapides et précis, une ombre obscure parcourait les toits. Le souffle précipité, il sentait le sang battre dans ses tempes et ses oreilles, le cœur qui s'accélérait tout comme ce sentiment puissant qui décuplait ses forces. Sasuke progressait sans faire attention au paysage qui défilait autour de lui. Dans sa main moite, un kunai. Le kunai qu'il avait dévié tout à l'heure.

.- Ce kunai…

Ce lancer, aussi rapide fût-il, avait été calculé avec une précision quasi mathématique. En réalité, celui qui avait lancé l'arme ne visait personne en particulier. La trajectoire avait été prévue pour que le poignard atterrisse pile aux pieds d'Akina, Sakura et Ino. Juste au milieu du cercle qu'elles formaient au moment ou le kunai avait surgi.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Cela n'avait pas d'intérêt.

Ses pas le conduisirent dans un parc. Les lieux étaient vides. Vides ? Peut-être pas. Le mercenaire s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à l'endroit. Cette sensation en lui, le vent glacial dans les arbres et même le silence qui aurait pu paraître normal lui indiquaient qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

Le jeune homme resta immobile, prêt à la moindre attaque.

.- Cela faisait longtemps…

Les iris saphir du mercenaire se réduisirent à de minuscules points sombres à l'entente de cette voix. Il fit volte-face et activa son Sharingan. Jamais son cœur se s'était autant emballé.

Une ombre apparut entre les arbres du petit bois qui était devant Sasuke. De cette masse noire, deux points sanguins éclatèrent dans la pénombre. Une vague noire emplit alors toutes les fibres du garçon qui serrait de plus en plus le kunai dans sa main. L'inconnu vint à la lumière. Le visage un peu caché par le large col de son manteau sombre, il redressa la tête lentement vers Sasuke, dévoilant ses traits encore jeunes malgré les cernes de fatigue.

.- … Sasuke, souffla l'homme.

Le jeune homme serra les dents en entendant son prénom sortir de cette bouche.

.- Itachi…

* * *

Naruto continuait de poursuivre l'inconnu du restaurant. Celui-ci était habillé d'un long manteau avec une capuche foncée, empêchant le garçon de deviner qui se cachait. Mais le shinobi n'allait pas se démonter pour autant. Sa « proie » était moins rapide que lui, il gagnait de plus en plus de terrain à chaque nouveau coin de rue.

.- Tu ne m'échapperas pas !

Le jeune homme augmenta encore l'allure. Il ne tenait plus. Il devait savoir. Il devait se hâter d'arrêter cette personne et de lui arracher cette capuche pour découvrir son visage. Plus les mètres se réduisaient entre l'être encapuchonné et lui, plus Naruto avait le cœur qui faisait des bonds. Il manquait de plus en plus d'oxygène, mais peu lui importait. Sa volonté lui servirait de moteur.

Le shinobi n'était plus encore très loin de son espion lorsque celui-ci tourna brusquement à un carrefour.

.- Je vais l'avoir, pensa aussitôt Naruto. Nous avons quasiment atteint les limites de la cité.

Quand il tourna à son tour, le jeune homme pila net. Il était arrivé à un terrain d'entraînement. Trois jeunes adolescents qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de treize ans essayait de s'entraîner avec des cibles pour le lancer de shurikens. La gorge douloureuse à cause de la difficulté à respirer, Naruto s'approcha d'eux.

.- Dites, vous n'avez pas vu quelqu'un passer par ici, quelques secondes avant moi ?

Une fille avec des tresses rousses interrompit son geste pour regarder le ninja.

.- Difficile de le rater ! Un individu avec une cape foncée qui courait très vite ? Il est parti vers le terrain 8, de l'autre côté du pont, là-b… Hé ! Nous remerciez pas surtout ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant que Naruto était déjà parti.

Le blondinet ne mit que quelques courtes secondes pour traverser le pont et se retrouver au fameux terrain 8. Quatre rondins de bois plantés dans la terre dans une clairière déserte. Voilà tout ce qui s'offrait à la vue du garçon. Il s'avança sur le terrain, le poing serré. Avait-il perdu trop de temps pour le perdre ?

.- MERDE ! cracha-t-il en frappant un rondin avec violence.

Un amer sentiment de déception s'empara de lui. Dire qu'il était à un cheveu de le rattraper ! Il aurait pu…

.- Naruto…

Le garçon se transforma en statue de glace. Sa nuque était humide d'une sueur froide. Non… C'était l'effort qui le faisait délirer…

.- Naruto…

Il se redressa brutalement, comme électrifié. Le cœur en pleine crise de tachycardie, il tourna lentement sur ses pieds vers la voix qui l'appelait. Son corps se raidit. Son souffle se coupa. Son âme se pétrifia.

Là, devant ses yeux, l'inconnu à la cape foncée. Sa capuche était retombée sur les épaules, dévoilant son fin visage. La peau de cire contrastant avec ses cheveux sombres et… ses yeux de craie.

.- Hi… na… ta…

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Etait-ce un clone ? Un genjutsu de mauvais goût ? Non. Hinata Hyûga était bel et bien à quelque pas de lui, à le regarder de son habituel regard discret. Une brûlure survenant dans ses yeux, Naruto secoua la tête et se précipita vers la jeune fille qu'il croyait disparue il y avait quelques semaines. Quelle joie !

.- Hinata !

Il encercla de ses bras les fragiles épaules qui s'offraient à lui et les serra contre lui, le visage dans le cou d'Hinata. Il respira profondément son parfum. Ce parfum de lys… Il n'avait pas pu croire tout de suite que ce parfum délicat de lys qu'il avait senti devant le restaurant était celui de celle qui avait pris ses pensées et son cœur.

.- Tu es vivante ! Je suis si… Mais comment as-tu… Et pourquoi…

Toute une série de question fusait dans l'esprit troublé de Naruto qui ne savait plus par où commencer. Après un silence, Hinata passa doucement les mains dans le dos du jeune homme et le serra timidement. Celui-ci eut un sourire. Elle avait raison. Lui aussi, il voulait profiter de la douceur de l'instant. Cela lui paraissait presque irréel. Mais il s'en fichait. L'important était qu'elle soit vivante et là, dans ses bras.

.- Naruto…

Le ninja s'écarta un peu d'elle et lui sourit, perdu dans l'immensité claire de ses pupilles vierges.

.- Qu'y a-t-il ?

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais une caresse sur sa joue de la part du shinobi freina son élan. Elle demeura quelques instants sans bouger, l'air surpris. Amusé de la voir troublée à cause de lui, Naruto eut un petit rire.

.- Désolé. Que voulais-tu me dire ?

Hinata leva les yeux vers lui.

.- Adieux.

Naruto n'eut que le temps de cligner des paupières. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour dire le « Comment ? » qui voulait franchir ses lèvres. En une fraction de seconde, une douleur lui transperça le ventre accompagné d'un bruit de déchirement. Une sensation de froid se diffusait lentement dans ses veines.

Droite comme un « I », l'expression vide, Hinata gardait les bras tendus devant elle et sortit d'un geste lent le kunai qu'elle venait de planter dans l'abdomen de Naruto. Le bruit de l'acier qui se retirait de la chair, le sang qui souillait ses blanches mains, rien ne perturbait l'adolescente.

.- Je vais tuer la vestale. Ne me gêne pas.

Les yeux encore agrandis par la stupéfaction, le jeune homme s'écroula sur le sol tandis que sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus. Où avait-il le plus froid ? Dans son corps ou dans son cœur ? Il ne savait plus. Il ferma doucement les paupières avec un dernier regard encore embué par les précédentes larmes de joie pour celle qu'il venait de retrouver.

* * *

.- Sasuke… Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir me battre ? Tu sors à peine de l'enfance, mon frère…

.- La ferme, Itachi ! Je continuerai de vivre jusqu'à ce que je te sache sous terre ! Je vengerai les nôtres ! répliqua le mercenaire avec véhémence.

Itachi Uchiwa. Agé aujourd'hui de 24 ans, il était l'aîné de Sasuke et l'auteur d'un sanglant massacre, la décimation du clan Uchiwa. Rien n'avait destiné de jeune prodige de la famille à commettre une telle horreur. Chef des Anbus à l'âge de treize ans, Itachi a maîtrisé très tôt son Sharingan et a même tué son meilleur ami pour acquérir un niveau supérieur de Dôjutsu. Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien lui avait massacré toute la famille Uchiwa. Toute à part… ce jeune garçon aux mêmes cheveux charbon et aux yeux saphir obscurs. Dès lors, il avait dit à Sasuke de survivre, même de vile façon, s'il voulait le tuer.

Après les meurtres en série, Sasuke était là, devant son frère qui le regardait sans émotions. Cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient vus. Mais il n'y avait que de l'animosité, de la haine et une volonté farouche de tuer qui les liaient encore. Le cadet Uchiwa leva le bras et montra le kunai qu'il avait récupéré.

.- Ce kunai… Que cherchais-tu à faire avec ?

Un clignement de paupières après, Itachi avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision. Un coup de vent passa dans sa nuque et une lame froide transperça son dos d'un geste net et sûr. Le jeune homme laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur mais il serra les dents. Quelle rapidité ! Il n'avait rien vu !

Itachi plissa les yeux.

.- Tu es loin d'être prêt pour un combat avec moi, Sasuke. Tu te poses des questions alors que tu devrais te jeter à corps perdu dans ce duel, sans autre pensée que celle de me tuer…

.- Toi…

Itachi s'approcha de l'oreille de son frère tout en tournant le poignard dans son corps.

.- Je te montrerai qu'il peut y avoir pire que de mourir… souffla-t-il. Mais je ne le peux pas encore. Il me manque des détails. Remettons ça à notre prochaine rencontre.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux sans comprendre. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de faire quoique ce cela soit d'autre car le noir s'abattit devant ses yeux. Son corps s'engourdit brutalement et son esprit se vida. Il s'écroula au sol.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je m'excuse grandement auprès des fan d'Itachi si je l'ai massacré. Je ne sais pas du tout si ça colle bien à ce personnage… Soyez point trop sévère ! Je ne suis qu'une humble écrivaine en herbe qui essaie de satisfaire le plus de monde possible…

Vous aime !


	38. Rien ne va plus!

Je remonte pour vous passer la suite. Oui, je dis « remonte » parce que vu comment je me suis faite descendre par certains… Il faut dire que vous ne mâchez pas vos mots. C'est une qualité dans certains cas. Mais là, dois-je vous rappeler qu'il s'agit d'une fiction, une histoire et donc, qu'il faut savoir tempérer ses ardeurs et ne pas monter sur ses grands chevaux pour des conneries pareilles ?

En espérant ne plus retomber…

**: Journal des Reviewers :**

**Renia** : Fiuuuu… Ca en fera déjà une de contente au moins ! Je suis soulagée ! Hinata, ce qu'elle fait… Hum hum ! Affaire à suivre ! Héhéhéhéhé ! Toi, tu lis dans mes pensées ! C'est tout à fait ça ! D'ailleurs, je commence à travailler un peu là-dessus. Merci et kiss !

**Zagan** : Je le savais ! Je le savais que j'allais me faire tuer pour ça ! Mais c'est pour une bonne raison ! C'est pour la fin de la fin ! Et puis, j'avais prévenu que j'y mettrai mon grain de sel à cette histoire. Mes histoires de cœur ne sont jamais simples dans mes fics. AVIS AUX AUTRES LECTEURS : QUELQU'UN POUR ME PROTEGER ! Je ne suis plus en sécurité !  
Au passage, merci pour le « torchon »… C'est pas vraiment ce que tu disais les 36 chapitres avant. Si dès qu'on fait un rebondissement, notre travail d'écriture se faisait traiter de torchon, y'a plein d'auteurs qui cesseraient illico… Si la tournure que j'ai donné ne te plais pas, libre à toi de ne plus lire.  
De plus, la rencontre Itachi/Sasuke n'est absolument pas là pour le fun. Elle était prévue depuis longtemps et servira pour la fin dans la mesure où elle tuera un perso. A bon entendeur.

**Tsuunami **: Merci de ne pas me descendre en flèche. Merci vraiment ! T-T Si, si ! Hinata est la chérie de Naruto et Naruto est son jules ! Mais… Il s'est passé des choses depuis sa disparition. Pour Itachi et Sasuke, ouf ! J'en suis bien contente de voir que ça colle ! Oui, Sasuke s'est pris une dérouillée, mais il n'est pas encore « dopé ». Tu comprendras bientôt. Pour ce qui arrive aux autres, tu le sauras dans pas longtemps ! Kiss !

**Ewalin** : Eh oui ! Les rebondissements, c'est le meilleur truc pour ne pas sombrer dans l'ennui. Il s'est passé des trucs… Rendez-vous pour la suite, c'est-à-dire, tout de suite ! Merci et kiss !  
PS : Point grave !

**Twin Sun Leader** : Il est vrai que ce chapitre est un poil plus court que d'habitude, mais c'est toujours mieux qu'au début, non ? Lol. Qui a dit qu'Hinata est ressuscitée ? Peut-être n'est-elle jamais morte… Kiss et merci !

**Ln** : Mais bien sûr ! Avec zagan, tu es une revieweuse que je craignais le plus pour ce chapitre. Et puis, j'avais dit du Naru x Hina au tout début de ma fic, non ? Alors j'en ferai ! Il faut juste que je fasse quelques péripéties pour qu'il y ait du suspense et de la saveur. Mais Nauto ne lâchera pas l'affaire, on le connaît trop bien. En ce qui concerne Itachi, ouf ! Tant mieux ! Kiss, merci (et désolée…).

**Luluflo4 **: Pas vraiment le premier, mais c'est pas le deux non plus. Faut voir. Kiss !

**Nadramon** : Et quel truc ! Mais je peux assurer que ça s'arrangera. Pas tout de suite, mais ça s'arrangera. Du courage, tu peux leur en souhaiter. Ils en auront besoin, vu le nombre d'embûches que je leur propose par la suite. Je ferai de mon mieux ! Faut vraiment que je commence à penser au « comment que je vais concrètement les caser »… Dur dur. Un déclaration ratée, ça fout une crédibilité en l'air en une seconde. On verra bien ! Kiss et merci !

**Nasuka** : Hihihihihi ! J'adore ce dialogue ! Pourquoi elle t'a attaqué et pourquoi elle veut tuer Akina, Naruto ? Simple : elle est pas normal. On en saura plus plus tard. Quant à toi, Sasu, dans l'anime aussi tu t'es fait avoir la première fois que tu as vu Itachi, non ? Faut te doper ! T'inquiète, je vais t'y aider… Niark ! Kiss et merci !

**Kanna Kogarashi** : Merci beaucoup à toi ! Kiss !

**Nefer **: En effet, elle ne sera pas contente, mais en fait, elle ne va pas vraiment avoir le temps de réagir… Tu comprendras en lisant. Kiss !

**Kold **: A vrai dire, personne ne s'attendait à ça, lol. Itachi reste Itachi ! Comme dans le manga, il bat Sasuke une première fois… Comment se passera la seconde entrevue ? Merci et kiss !

**Yondaime-sama** : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin… Z'avez vraiment l'esprit étriqué pour ne pas supporter un revirement de situation… Bouhouhouhou… Non ! Itachi et Hinata ne sont pas ensemble à monter un gang anti-Akina. Les explications « complètes », c'est pour la fin des fins (oui, je sais, je fais tout au dernier chapitre. Mais c'est comme ça que ça marche, non ?) donc, je n'ai aucun moyen de défense. A votre guise ! Massacrez-moi si vous voulez, j'aurai eu la conscience d'avoir fait un rebondissement (et donc, quelque chose de positif selon mon point de vue) dans cette histoire. Ensuite, libre à toi de continuer, même si beaucoup de questions demeurent sans réponses. Je vous trouve vachement durs tous les deux. Tout ça parce que je ne fais pas les choses comme vous le voudriez… C'est dur, très dur. Snif.  
**Yondaime-sama, deuxième** : Oui, ben… Je comprends quelque part. J'ai ruiné vos attentes. C'est pas grave. Amis ?

**Elenthya** : Hinata : O-o'' Maman…  
Loooool. Oui, je me doute bien de la surprise, chaque review à son lot d'étonnement. Non, je te rassure aussi, Hinata n'a rien à voir avec Itachi. Et ce qu'il fait, là, c'est pour son petit frangin. Il veut tout simplement le trucider. A moins que je n'exploite l'autre idée que j'avais eu en le concernant. Je verrai à la fin. Merci et kiss !

**Kyotsuki **: Moi ? Votre mort ? Jamais ! Par contre, il y en a qui veulent la mienne… lol. Bien sûr que Naruto va survivre. Il est fort quand même. Kiss !

**Mahiro** : Je sais. On me l'a déjà dit… çç. Coïncidence, ils n'ont rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. Les explications complètes, ça sera pour la fin. Kiss !

**Tsunade-sama** : Ouah ! J'ai un autre hokage qui me lit ! Huhuhuhu ! Oki, j'arrête de m'y croire. Contente de te rencontrer, Tsunade ! Merci d'entrer dans l'aventure. Merci bien pour tous ces encouragements, ça me donne la force de continuer (au tout début de la création de la fic, je tapais 1 chap par soir et ce, pendant un mois environ. Là, c'est à peine quelques lignes par jours. Lol). Merci encore beaucoup ! Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, c'est la vraie. Kiss !

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell** : De suite la suite ! Merci et kiss !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Chapitre 38 : Rien ne va plus !**_

Son esprit réintégrait peu à peu son corps. Ses traits se crispèrent sous la douleur qui brûlait son dos. La blessure était bénigne, il s'en sortirait. Itachi avait frappé à un point que ne mettrait pas sa vie en danger. Qu'est-ce qu'Itachi avait voulu dire par « Je te montrerai qu'il peut y avoir pire que mourir » ?

Tout se bousculait dans la brume qui s'était installée dans la tête de Sasuke. Soudain, il s'immobilisa, les sens en alerte. Il sentait une présence toute proche de lui. Les sons ne lui parvenaient pas distinctement, il n'avait qu'un bourdonnement lointain qui battait dans ses oreilles.

En un éclair, le jeune homme attrapa un kunai accroché à sa taille tandis qu'il saisissait le poignet de la personne à ses côtés et, dans un effort poussé, il se redressa, prêt pour une attaque.

.- Kyaaa !

.- Ha ?

Le visage blanc et marqué par l'angoisse, Sakura observait le mercenaire avec des yeux ronds. Il fallut un petit temps d'analyse à Sasuke avant de relâcher sa brusque étreinte, les nerfs encore à vif.

.- Que fais-tu là, Sakura ? demanda-t-il de son habituel ton froid.

.- Comment ça « Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » ? Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici, seul et blessé ?

Le jeune homme détourna la tête et baissa les yeux. Sakura l'imita. Elle s'était douté qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Mais elle avait eu si peur quand elle l'avait découvert par hasard, inerte. Mais au fond, il était vivant, cela lui suffisait.

.- Tu n'étais pas censée être avec Akina et Ino ? interrogea Sasuke en se levant péniblement.

.- Si. Mais Akina a préféré aller se reposer à l'auberge. Ino est partie se balader de son côté et moi, du mien…

.- On va à l'auberge.

Il n'était pas tranquille. Itachi avait retrouvé sa trace, il était certain qu'il connaissait aussi l'existence d'Akina. Elle était peut-être en danger à l'heure qu'il était. Même vestale, même avec une maîtrise magistrale des sceaux, elle ne pourrait pas tenir une seconde face à lui.

Sasuke serra les dents pour ne pas trop souffrir et commença à marcher. A peine eût-il fait un pas que sa blessure se mit à crier d'une vague atrocement douloureuse. Il vacilla, mais on le retint.

.- Que…

Sakura ouvrit une petite sacoche attachée à sa ceinture et en sortit un petit flacon et un coton. Elle versa un peu du liquide blanchâtre dessus et vint tamponner doucement la plaie saignante dans le dos de son ami. Quelques légers picotements se firent ressentir, mais déjà le mal s'atténuait.

.- De l'extrait de Morphine Blanche… expliqua-t-elle d'une voix étrange. En attendant que tu reçoives de vrais soins…

.- Je ne…

.- Ah non ! s'écria Sakura.

Sasuke sursauta légèrement. La jeune fille le regardait droit dans les yeux d'un regard pénétrant légèrement brillant.

.- J'accepte que tu ne me dises rien, j'accepte que tu m'ignores, mais je refuse de te laisser comme ça ! s'écria la jeune fille en lui prenant le bras.

Elle était très décidée. Elle le suivrait partout, même s'il était aussi muet qu'une tombe, même s'il ne lui accordait pas un regard, pourvu qu'elle fût avec lui. Et il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse agir alors que son état ne le lui permettait pas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait… c'était qu'il aille bien.

Après un temps passé dans les iris amande de l'adolescente, Sasuke finit par hocher légèrement la tête et détendit son bras. Un sourire ravi éclairant son visage, Sakura passa le bras du jeune homme derrière ses épaules et tous deux marchèrent vers la sortie du parc.

Elle était heureuse. Pour un garçon de nature froide, il avait la peau agréablement chaleureuse. Peut-être oserait-elle lui dire un jour ce qu'elle ressent ?

Il était intrigué. Pour une fille au caractère bien trempé, elle tremblait un peu. Peut-être saurait-il un jour pourquoi elle faisait tout cela pour lui ?

.- Ta rencontre n'a été guère fructueuse, Sasuke… fit une voix calme et légère non loin d'eux.

Les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent net et levèrent les yeux. Les pupilles sombres de Sasuke se dilatèrent sous l'effet de surprise tandis que Sakura fronçait les sourcils. Cet homme qui se tenait devant eux…

.- Orochimaru… fit Sasuke entre ses dents.

La kunoichi tressaillit. Elle avait mis dans le mille. Une peau blanche comme la cire, des cheveux mi-longs noir corbeau et des yeux ambres aux pupilles identiques à celle des serpents. La description qu'Akina lui avait faite un jour d'Orochimaru, leur ennemi, était parfaitement fidèle.

« _- Un être très dangereux. Nous sommes sûrs qu'il veut m'empêcher de sceller Tsuheki, mais il a aussi des projets pour Sasuke. Il veut qu'il le rejoigne. Si un jour tu tombes sur lui, sois extrêmement prudente… l'avait prévenue la vestale_. »

Le ninja s'adossa contre un arbre avec tranquillité.

.- Il est vrai qu'il est très fort. Mais tu as aussi une force en toi, Sasuke.

Il leva ses yeux d'or vers le mercenaire qui le fixait sans ciller.

.- Accepte mon aide et je te rendrai puissant. Tu pourras tuer celui qui hante ton esprit.

.- Sasuke ! Ne l'écoute pas ! s'exclama aussitôt Sakura.

Le jeune homme se redressa de toute sa longueur et retira son bras des épaules de son amie. Il planta son regard d'acier dans celui d'Orochimaru. Il savait qu'il voulait nuire à Akina, il savait que ce type était dangereux. Mais… Toutes ces certitudes s'ébranlaient en lui chaque fois que la proposition faite pour pouvoir tuer Itachi se répercutait dans sa tête.

Après un silence électrique, le jeune homme se décida à parler.

.- Cette aide… Je suppose qu'elle a un prix…

Horrifiée d'entendre que son compagnon puisse considérer une offre de la part d'un adversaire, Sakura serra le poing, paniquée et furieuse.

.- Reprends-toi, Sasuke ! C'est un piège ! Il veut de corrom…

.- Sakura. Ne t'occupe pas de ça, répliqua-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, pétrifiée. Cette lueur dans ses yeux…

Le mercenaire baissa un peu la tête et murmura :

.- Eloigne-toi. Ca peut être dangereux.

.- Mais…

.- Fais-le, Sakura.

Peu assurée, elle obéit tout de même. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise.

Orochimaru s'écarta de l'arbre pour faire face à sa proie, un rictus pervers sur les lèvres.

.- L'aide n'est pas gratuite, bien entendu. Mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke baissa la tête. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Son devoir de Ninja sacré, son envie de tuer son frère… Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Qu'est-ce qui était le plus important à ses yeux ? Qu'il accepte ou qu'il refuse, il savait qu'à un moment, il regretterait.

Sakura était perdue. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter que Sasuke puisse pactiser avec l'ennemi ! Mais… Que pouvait-elle faire ? Pas grand-chose. Entre un ninja légendaire et Sasuke qui lui avait ordonné de rester à l'écart… Cependant, elle resta vigilante, au cas où.

* * *

Pourquoi… Pourquoi alors qu'il venait de la retrouver, elle s'enfuyait ? Elle n'était pas elle-même. Son regard était de glace, ses gestes robotisés, elle avait voulu le tuer…

.- « Tuer » !

Naruto ouvrit brusquement un œil, une douleur lancinante surgissant de son ventre. Hinata allait tuer Akina ! Il devait l'en empêcher !

.- Kyûbi… C'est là que j'ai besoin de toi… pria le ninja en se concentrant.

Un vague de chaleur parcourut tout son corps. Ses forces lui revenaient en même temps que sa plaie se guérissait. Le jeune homme se releva d'un bond et partit en courant vers la ville. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ? Etait-il trop tard ?

Il ferma les yeux pour mieux concentrer son esprit sur l'aura d'Akina. Il la sentait toujours. Hinata ne l'avait pas trouvée. Il consulta d'un rapide regard sa montre. A cette heure-ci, les autres devaient être en train de se rendre à l'auberge. Akina y était peut-être déjà. Il devait tenter le coup.

.- Hinata… Je sauverai Akina, mais celle que je veux surtout sauver, c'est toi…

Comment ? Comment avait-elle pu devenir une machine à tuer ? Pour qui ? Le pourquoi, il s'en doutait. Mais comment ? Il secoua la tête. Peu importe. Pour le moment, il devait se dépêcher !

* * *

.- Huuum… Sakura et Ino sont adorables, mais je préfèrerais agir comme bon me semble…

Akina se laissa tomber sur son lit et promena son regard dans la chambre d'auberge sobre mais accueillante. Elle était peinée d'avoir du planter ses deux amies, mais elles n'avaient cessé d'élaborer mille et un plans d'attaque pour « faire tomber Neji dans ses filets », qu'elles disaient…

Elle soupira et roula sur le côté.

.- Pas besoin de plan. Je suis assez grande pour dire à quelqu'un que je…

Elle ouvrit les yeux, rose.

.- … l'aime.

Voilà. Elle se l'était avouée tout seule, sans Ino ou Sakura pour le lui faire dire. Un sourire prit place sur son visage. C'était étrange, mais ces quelques mots lui faisaient du bien. Elle se sentait si légère.

Elle empoigna son oreiller et le serra contre elle.

.- Kyaaaaa ! Il est fort, il me protège et en plus il est super mignon ! Akina, tu as du goût, ma grande ! s'exclama-t-elle comme si elle avait gagné une épreuve.

Elle éclata de rire. Si un de ses gardiens venait à la voir dans cet état, il n'aurait pas reconnu leur vestale. Mais Akina s'en fichait. Elle aimait sa personnalité. Elle était épanouie. Depuis petite, elle s'était silencieusement refusée de n'être que la Vestale du Pays du Feu, autrement dit, une fille sage, timorée, à l'allure respectueuse et surtout, qui agisse de manière la plus mature possible. Elle était aussi une adolescente, non ? Alors elle voulait agir comme telle. Mais avec la rencontre de ses gardiens, Akina se libérait de plus en plus.

.- Et je compte bien l'être aussi le jour où je devrai me décl…

On frappa à la porte. La vestale remit son oreiller en place et enjamba son lit pour aller ouvrir la porte. C'était certainement les filles qui revenaient, c'était bientôt l'heure.

.- Vestale…

.- Hi… Hinata ?

L'adolescente aux yeux vert d'eau cligna des paupières plusieurs fois. Elle rêvait, c'était impossible ! Et pourtant… Hinata était bien devant elle, le regard perdu au loin.

.- Hinata ! Tu es vivante ! Mais comment…

Akina s'interrompit. L'expression de la jeune Hyûga était étrange. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

.- Hinata…

.- Vestale… meurs !

Aussitôt, l'adolescente aux yeux blancs brandit un kunai et l'abaissa vers Akina. Par chance, elle eut suffisamment le temps de reculer pour éviter le coup. Mais cela ne ralentit pas Hinata pour autant qui se précipita dans la chambre avec cette même pulsion meurtrière qui animait ses gestes. Cela dit, même possédée, elle gardait ses réflexes et son agilité léguée par son clan. La vestale le sentait à l'aura. La jeune Hyûga était sous l'emprise d'un jutsu. Ce n'était pas sa conscience propre.

Après quelques secondes où les deux filles s'évaluaient des yeux, Hinata parvint à acculer la vestale dans un coin de la pièce.

.- Hinata ! Reprends tes esprits ! Tu n'es pas… Ouaaaaap !

Akina venait d'éviter un coup de kunai dans la tête. Le temps pour l'assaillante d'ôter son arme du mur, la vestale roula sur le lit juste à côté d'elle mais le kunai d'Hinata s'enfonça dans le matelas de plume, épinglant au passage la tunique d'Akina.

.- Tu dois mourir.

A cheval sur le dos de la vestale pour l'empêcher de fuir, une main serrant le bras gauche replié dans le dos, l'adolescente leva le poignard dont la pointe était directement dirigée dans la nuque. La peur et la panique battaient aux tempes d'Akina, mais elle n'allait pas se faire tuer pour autant et certainement pas par un pantin ! De sa main valide, la jeune fille enchaîna une succession de signes, pliant et croisant ses doigts en différentes combinaisons jusqu'à ce qu'une lueur parme naquît au bout.

.- Sceau de Paralysie !

Et le plus rapidement qu'elle le put, elle vint poser le bout de son index et de son majeur sur la main d'Hinata, celle qui tenait l'arme. En une seconde, un symbole aux lignes entrecroisées vint se dessiner sur toute la main droite de l'attaquante. Agitée d'une convulsion comme si elle eût été électrifiée, Hinata lâcha aussitôt le kunai qui s'enfonça dans l'oreiller à deux centimètres du visage d'Akina.

Tout à coup, le bruit d'un grondement dans le couloir s'intensifia de plus en plus et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

.- Akina !

Le sang de Naruto se glaça devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Quelques demies secondes d'observation supplémentaires suffirent à le rassurer. Akina n'avait rien. Aussitôt, le garçon se précipita vers Hinata mais, trop rapide, elle s'enfuit par la fenêtre ouverte d'un bond souple.

.- Hinata ! appela-t-il dans un élan désespéré.

Plus personne. Il n'y avait que la brise du soir qui vint à sa rencontre, à caresser son visage. Naruto frappa un poing rageur sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Rapide… Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'Hinata pût être aussi vive. Il chassa cet échec en secouant la tête et retourna près de la vestale.

.- Tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se mettre debout.

.- Une chance que non… Je ne dois mon salut qu'à un sceau de Paralysie…

.- Un sceau de Paralysie ?

.- Un sceau qui s'applique sur une partie du corps. Il inhibe les nerfs et les muscles, rendant l'usage du membre touché complètement impossible. Je lui ai scellé la main droite, elle ne peut plus l'utiliser tant que je ne lève pas le sort.

.- Bien… Bien joué… félicita le shinobi d'une voix morne.

Akina se sentit mal tout d'un coup, comme si ses forces la quittaient. Il avait l'air si triste…

.- Naruto… Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Le jeune homme détourna la tête et fit « non » en signe d'ignorance. La vestale baissa les yeux. Quel choc cela devait être pour lui. Elle avait la sensation de sentir toute sa douleur intérieure. Cela lui faisait mal… très mal… Tout à coup, Akina ne laissa retomber sur le lit, la main sur son front.

.- Akina ! Ca va ? s'enquit aussitôt Naruto.

.- Un étourdissement… Ce n'est pas grave, rassura-t-elle d'un sourire.

Puis, elle prit les mains de Naruto dans les siennes, déterminée.

.- Naruto. Quoi qui puisse être arrivé à Hinata, je te promets que je ferai tout ce qui est en mes capacités pour la faire revenir parmi nous… et surtout vers toi. Nous la sauverons.

Le ninja sourit, touché.

.- Merci, Akina. Nous la ramènerons.

Il avait retrouvé le sourire et l'espoir. Elle se sentait bien mieux à présent. Cela l'intrigua d'ailleurs… Aurait-elle aussi une sorte de lien avec Naruto ? En était-il de même avec ses autres gardiens ? Tant de questions se bousculaient en elle, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention sur le coup.

.- Je me demande ce que font les autres… se demanda Naruto à voix haute.

.- Bah ! Pas grand-chose de méchant, je suppose…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	39. La morsure du serpent

Désolée aux fans de Sasuke de vous avoir laissé dans un certain suspense... Vous aurez la suite de suite!

**: Journal des Reviewers :**

**Zagan** : Je crois qu'on était tous un peu sur les nerfs… Je m'étais attendu à des réactions euh… vives, mais j'ai toujours eu du mal à encaisser. Pour répondre à tes questions, non, Kabuto n'apparaîtra pas. Oro agit en solo. Cependant pour savoir qui contrôle Hinata, ça sera dit très bientôt. Voilà. Sinon, je suis heureuse et soulagée de voir que j'ai à peu près sauvé les meubles avec ce chapitre. Je suis désolée si je me suis montrée un peu trop sèche dans mes propos. Kiss d'excuses et merci !

**Nefer** : Loooool ! Je me disais aussi qu'il y avait un petit problème… Merci merci ! En ce qui concerne Neji et Ino, pour cette fois, ils sont au repos et apprendront ce qu'il s'est passé plus tard. J'ai pas pu tous les faire participer pour cette fois. C'est dur de donner une part égale de répliques à chacun. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les critiques, c'est arrangé. Merci de t'en soucier. Kiss !

**Ln** : ¤tite larmouille à l'oeil¤ Ma n'H'élène… C'est trop gentil… ç-ç. Pour revenir à la critique, je suis bien contente que le passage Sasu x Saku plaise. J'ai enfin déterminé leur fin à ces deux-là. Nous verrons comment ça sera pris mais nous sommes encore très loin du compte. Que des questions que tu te poses ! Mais elle ont toutes une réponse très vite, ne t'en fais pas ! Kiss et merci !  
PS : Lol, oui, elle l'avoue, mais c'est pas encore gagné ! Je suis derrière les commandes ! Niark !

**Sailor Ocean** : Lol inutile. D'un, je ne dirai rien et deux, c'est arrangé. Merci. Le coup de foudre ne s'applique pas qu'aux gens on dirait… Lol. Les modems aussi. Kiss !

**Nasuka** : PTDRRR ! J'en pleure ! Loool. Là encore, que de questions ! Sasuke va-t-il trahir ? Seule la suite le dira ! Sakura n'a pas vraiment fait de déclaration… Mais il est attentif à ce qu'elle dit dirons-nous ! Akina, séductrice née ? O-o' Euh… Vous pouvez répéter la question ? Séductrice… Ca serait difficile pour quelqu'un qui a vécu toute sa vie dans un temple… Lol. Neji va-t-il succomber à Naruto ?  
Neji : NAAAAAN ! O-O  
Naru : T-T  
Moi : A Akina alors ?  
Neji : Déjà fait de puis belle lurette…  
Lol. Et si tu vas arrêter les dialogues,seule toi peux décider ! Kiss et merci !

**Kold** : Et comment ! Tu as tout à fait raison ! Merci et kiss !

**Mahiro** : Oui, ça s'est arrangé, y'a plus de lézard. Et voui, faut attendre la fin, ça vous forcera à rester ! Lol. Orochimaru, ze return 2 ! Que va-t-il faire à Sasuke ? Réponse bientôt ! Tu as bien compris le système, va falloir encore patienter pour l'affaire Akina x Neji ! Kiss et merci !

**Elenthya **: Looool, non, Tsunade n'est pas de cette fic ! A moins que je ne l'intègre pour plus tard… En tout cas, à plus de 50 chap, je l'ai pas insérée. Sasuke et Sakura… Le « vrai » dialogue, ça sera pour le chap que je suis actuellement dessus. Soit vers les 50… Ne te suicide pas, ça serait trop bête. Lol. En ce qui concerne Akina, y'a encore beaucoup à faire ! Kiss et merci !

**Yondaime-sama** : Pardonnée ? Ouiiiiiii ! Yataaaaa ! ¤saute partout¤ je suis bien contente ! Répondons à tes questions : oui, mais vous n'êtres censés l'apprendre que dans très peu de temps, ça, on le saura « vraiment » dans longtemps (je me comprends), en ce moment, j'en sais rien. Il guette son frère de loin. En fait, il le suit discrètement depuis un bon moment mais comme il a besoin d'infos, il va encore le guetter. Le prochain passage « huhuhuhuhu »… Euh… Ca dépend pour qui… Y'en aura un dans les chap à venir, mais juste un petit. Si je la sauve, ça sera pour la bataille finale ! Voilà. Bigs kiss Yon-kuuuun ! Merci !

**Tsunade-sama** : Qui dit qu'elle est morte dans cet accident ? Mystère… Comme tu le dis, il va se passer quelque chose. Si c'est énorme ou pas, seuls vous lecteurs pourrez me le dire. Nous verrons bien ! Il est vrai que je baisse de régime, mais je crois que c'et le cas pour tous les écrivains, non ? Kiss et merci !

**Miss Kourai** : Ca, on ne le saura que dans une petite vingtaine de chapitres. Et non, il ne s'attaquera pas à Sakura. Kiss et merci !

**Final globe** : Si tu apprécies la façon dont je traite le couple Naru x Hina, j'en suis bien contente. Ce que tu as dit n'est pas faux en plus… En ce qui concerne Sasu et Saku, il faut dire que dans le manga, ils se connaissent depuis quasiment toujours, dont on comprend que Sasuke déteste Sakura. Mais là, comme ils ne se connaissent que par connaissance, on peut être plus indulgent. Pour les chapitres, c'est de ma faute si je poste plus rarement. Je veux laisser une marge « chapitres postés/chapitres écrits à l'avance ». Mais pour la longeur en elle-même, je suis désolée, mais je peux pas faire plus long. Je préfère des chapitres courts mais où il se passe des choses plutôt que des chapitres plus longs avec trop de parlotte inutile. En tout cas, merci d'avoir reviewer ! Kiss !

**Nadramon** : Looool. En effet, « pas grand-chose de méchant »… Si Akina ne se sert pas de ses enseignements c'est parce qu'Hinata est une personne qu'elle connaît et qu'elle aime bien. Et donc, dans sa gentillesse naturelle, Akina se refuse à lui faire du mal. Tout simplement. Du coup, elle préfère user d'un sceau inoffensif pour l'arrêter. Mais tu as aussi raison, les gardiens, faut qu'ils fassent leur boulot ! lol. Au niveau où j'en suis, Neji et Akina devinent aisément qu'ils s'aiment mutuellement, mais pas de déclaration pour le moment. Quand au Sasu Saku, c'est fait mais… A suivre dans longtemps ! Kiss et merci !

Ce chapitre vous laissera une impression de déjà-vu…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 39 : La morsure du serpent_**

Dans le parc, le silence de plomb perdurait entre les trois personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Sasuke était en pleine bataille intérieure entre raison et pulsion, Sakura se rongeait les sangs et Orochimaru guettait avec avidité le jeune mercenaire qui lui faisait face à plusieurs mètres.

Il hésitait ? Qu'à cela ne tienne. La noirceur dans son cœur accumulée depuis des années prendrait bien le dessus à un moment ou à un autre.

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres d'Orochimaru. Il n'y tenait plus. Il lui fallait ce garçon. Il voulait sa puissance pour l'aider à mener son plan contre Konoha à bien.

.- Dans la vie, il n'y a pas de place pour les hésitations, laisse-moi y mettre fin.

Un éclat inquiétant vint illuminer ses yeux reptiliens lorsqu'il croisa les regards des deux adolescents en face de lui. En un éclair, ils étaient pétrifiés.

.- Un sort de pétrification ! ragea Sakura, les membres fixes.

.- Qu'est-ce que…

.- Juste une précaution, répondit Orochimaru en joignant ses mains.

Il croisa ses doigts et, à la stupéfaction des deux proies immobiles, son cou de distordit pour se diriger sur le mercenaire qui ne put que se préparer à encaisser. La mâchoire du senin se referma autour du cou de Sasuke, plantant dans la chair deux crocs venimeux.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et de dégoût. Elle s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela.

.- Sasuke !

C'était trop tard. Orochimaru s'écarta du cou du jeune homme. Entre les deux points de sang, trois symboles noirs à la forme de « 9 » pleins s'esquissèrent sur sa peau.

.- Je te laisse découvrir la puissance de mon Kubiwa. Tu viendras à moi de toi-même… annonça le senin avant de s'éclipser.

Sasuke réagit immédiatement à la morsure. Tout son cou était en feu. Il fit de son possible pour contenir cette douleur qui ondulait en lui mais cela lui était impossible, il souffrait trop. Il poussa un hurlement déchirant.

.- Sasuke ! Tiens bon ! s'écria Sakura en s'agenouillant près de lui.

Elle lui prit la main et constata qu'elle était humide de moiteur. Tout le corps du mercenaire tremblait, agité de spasmes. Réprimant un gémissement de douleur entre ses dents, Sasuke fit passer sa souffrance dans sa main en serrant de tout son mal celle de la kunoichi. Sakura grimaça. Avec une telle force, il allait lui broyer la main, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Son compagnon faiblissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que son étreinte se desserrait.

.- Sasuke !

.- Sa… ku…

A bout, il s'effondra contre l'adolescente qui le rattrapa en le soutenant dans le dos. D'une main tremblante, Sakura toucha le front du mercenaire et l'ôta aussitôt, horrifiée. Il était bouillant de fièvre ! Les larmes aux yeux, elle jeta des regards paniqués autour d'elle pour essayer de trouver une quelconque aide, mais le parc était vide.

Que faire ? Sasuke était certainement entre vie et mort et elle n'avait pas la force de le porter jusqu'à l'auberge. Et à part la transmission de pensées, chose infaisable, Sakura ne pouvait joindre les autres.

.- Mais ?

Elle redressa subitement la tête. « Transmission de pensées » ? La kunoichi se souvint qu'Akina avait la possibilité de faire sentir son aura à ses Ninjas sacrés quand elle était en danger et de plus, elle pouvait capter celles de ses shinobis ! Peut-être que cela pouvait marcher. Cela devait marcher.

Sakura serra fort contre elle le corps inerte de Sasuke et ferma les paupières, concentrée au maximum.

.- Akina ! Je t'en supplie ! Entends mon appel ! pensa-t-elle, les traits crispés et des larmes au coin des yeux.

* * *

.- Comment ? Hinata est vivante? 

.- C'est aussi vrai que tu me vois, Neji… répondit Naruto, la tête basse. Mais elle est comme possédée.

.- Je suis certaine qu'il y a un sort derrière tout cela, fit Ino.

Neji et Ino avaient gagné l'auberge quelques minutes après l'incident. Quand ils avaient découvert la chambre en désordre avec des coups de lame dans les oreillers, matelas et murs, ils avaient immédiatement demandé ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le récit fut difficile à digérer pour Neji. Sa cousine, vivante ? Il avait cru au départ que c'était un clone qu'Akina et Naruto avaient vu, mais à y repenser, il se pouvait très bien que ce fût la vraie Hinata Hyûga. Après tout, elle avait disparu du manoir sans aucune trace. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre quand l'incendie s'était déclaré. Cette sensation étrangement familière qu'il avait ressentie dans la rue auparavant, c'était bien Hinata. Il en était sûr à présent.

.- Quelqu'un l'aurait donc enlevée pour l'utiliser ? réfléchit le jeune homme brun à voix haute.

.- A part Orochimaru, Akina n'a pas d'autre ennemi connu… ajouta Ino en regardant au dehors.

.- Ah !

Les trois ninjas se tournèrent vers la vestale qui avait gémi. Les mains plaquées sur sa tête, elle grimaçait. Inquiet, Naruto lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

.- Cette aura… Sakura… Ca me résonne aux quatre coins de la tête…. articula-t-elle entre ses dents. Il s'est passé quelque chose ! Elle est en danger ! Vite, tous avec moi, on va la retrouver !

Pris de court, les trois ninjas reprirent à la hâte leurs armes qu'ils avaient rangées et sortirent en trombe de la pièce, guidés par Akina qui essayait de repérer l'aura de son Quatrième gardien (Ino était le Septième).

* * *

Les minutes paraissaient des heures interminables pour Sakura qui avait la sensation que ses neurones allaient fondre à force d'appeler à l'aide mentalement. Entre temps, elle avait allongé Sasuke sur le sol et avait imbibé un tissu de l'eau qui lui restait dans sa gourde pour lui éponger le visage. Sa fièvre ne baissait que très difficilement. Son visage était en feu, mais ses mains, étroitement serrées entre les doigts de l'adolescente, étaient de glace. 

Sakura reprit le tissu et le passa doucement sur les joues rosies de son compagnon. Elle eut un triste sourire. Même ainsi, il restait vraiment très beau.

.- Sasuke-kun… Tu me déçois… dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Toi, un mercenaire, tu te laisses battre par un demi-serpent ?

Elle serra fort la main morne dans la sienne.

.- Tu es fort, pas vrai ? Alors, je t'en supplie, résiste ! implora-t-elle en enfouissant son visage contre le torse du shinobi. Ne… Ne me laisse pas…

Non. Il allait s'en tirer, c'était sûr ! Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Elle qui commençait à prendre de plus en plus conscience de son attachement pour lui. Ce n'était pas qu'un coup de foudre comme elle l'avait cru au début, non. Il y avait plus que cela. Et le fait de le voir aussi faible la terrorisait. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir sans qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle éprouvait.

.- Sasuke-kun… Je…

.- Sakura-chan !

L'adolescente releva la tête promptement. Quatre silhouettes familières accouraient vers sa direction. Qu'elle était soulagée ! Akina avait entendu son S.O.S !

Quand elle arriva à leur hauteur, Akina poussa un cri de frayeur, horrifiée.

.- Sasuke ! Mais qu'est-ce…

.- Sakura, tu n'as rien ? demanda Naruto.

.- Sasuke-kun ! s'étrangla Ino. Il est… ?

.- Vite ! Il est très fiévreux, il…

.- C'est bon, Sakura. On va voir cela, la calma la vestale. Neji, Naruto, pouvez-vous…

Inutile de terminer sa demande, les deux garçons avaient déjà saisi leur camarade pour le ramener. Après s'être assurée que son amie était en état de marcher, Akina et les deux filles suivirent les autres qui avaient déjà pris de l'avance pour se rendre à l'auberge.

* * *

Pas un bruit ne s'élevait dans la chambre silencieuse. L'auberge tout entière semblait s'être tue. Quand Akina avait appris que c'était Orochimaru qui avait mis Sasuke dans cet état, elle n'avait pas voulu l'emmener tout de suite à l'hôpital. Elle voulait d'abord déterminer exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Tous les shinobis avaient voulu rester pour veiller sur Sasuke, mais Akina voulait du calme. Elle avait donc congédié les garçons. Seules Sakura et Ino, qui avait beaucoup insisté, étaient restées avec la vestale au chevet du jeune homme. 

.- Akina-chan… Ne pourrais-tu pas lui apposer un Sceau de Demie Vie ? Il est empois…

.- Ne dis pas d'idioties pareilles, Sakura ! s'exclama aussitôt Akina avec véhémence. Même si on a fait que te raconter ce qu'était ce sceau, tu en connais les conséquences ! Jamais je ne pourrai me résoudre à écourter vos vies alors que vous les risquez déjà pour moi. De plus, sa fièvre tombe doucement. Ca ira.

Les deux kunoichis soupirèrent de soulagement tandis que la vestale se penchait sur le cou du blessé et inspecta avec une grande minutie les symboles. Bien entendu, elle ne connaissait pas ce sceau. Orochimaru avait du le mettre au point tout seul.

.- Kubiwa… « La Morsure du Serpent », hein ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

.- Que lui a fait ce monstre ? demanda Ino, le poing serré, tremblante de rage.

Akina secoua tristement la tête et se tourna vers les filles.

.- Tant que je ne connais pas les effets de ce sceau, je ne peux pas trouver de contre-sort adéquat.

.- Pourquoi attendre ? Fais-la sauter, cette marque maudite !

.- Un sceau est une marque puissante, déposée avec du chakra. On ne peut pas « la faire sauter » aussi facilement, Sakura, expliqua la jeune fille brune en fronçant les sourcils avec sérieux. On ne peut qu'endiguer les effets, pas les annuler. Surtout que celui-ci est de très haut niveau…

Ses deux amies baissèrent la tête avec une tenace expression de déception sur le visage. Cela dit, elles avaient une totale confiance en Akina et ses pouvoirs. Elle saurait quoi faire au moment venu. Celle-ci demanda aux filles si elles comptaient rester à veiller Sasuke toute la nuit. Bien sûr, elle eut le droit à deux hochements de têtes décidés.

.- Bien. Je compte sur vous. Bonne nuit.

Sur ce, Akina quitta la chambre. Naruto et Neji qui attendaient dans le couloir vinrent à sa rencontre et lui demandèrent le bilan de son observation. Quelque peu dépitée par ses maigres conclusions, elle leur fit un rapide compte rendu.

.- C'est déjà ça, l'encouragea Naruto.

.- D'après ce que Sakura a dit, il lui a apposé ce sceau pour le rendre plus fort. Cette marque maudite augmenterait donc le chakra ?

.- C'est très possible… répondit Akina. Mais je veux d'abord voir les effets avant d'agir. Un sceau mal adapté peut être très dangereux. Déjà que Sasuke a eu de la chance de survivre à celui-là…

Les garçons échangèrent des regards graves. Leur compagnon était vraiment très mal, mais le plus difficile semblait être passé. Du moins… c'est ce qu'ils espéraient. Ils n'avaient aucune idée des conséquences de ce sceau sur Sasuke.

.- Peut-on faire quelque chose ? demanda le garçon blond.

La jeune fille secoua la tête avec fatigue.

.- Non, c'est gentil. On ne peut qu'attendre. Comme il se fait tard, je propose que l'on aille dormir. Les filles s'occupent bien de lui.

Après s'être souhaité la bonne nuit, chacun regagna sa chambre en silence.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Eh oui ! Ici aussi, Sasuke se fait « doper ». La suite sera aussi un peu piquée sur la version manga, mais avec des modifications légères. Voilà. En espérant que cette attaque a été assez crédible…


	40. Quand la Marque fait ricochet

Chapitre suivant ! Mais demain, **je pars en vacances pour 3 semaines !** La fic sera donc en suspend pendant ce temps, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, pendant que je dorerai la pilule, je compte bien continuez à préparer les prochain chapitres !

Bonnes vacances à tous et à dans 3 semaines !

**: Journal des Reviewers :**

**Zagan **: C'est vrai, j'aurais pu les fighter un peu plus, mais je suis pas faite pour ça… Snif. Je suis plus à l'aise dans les sentiments. Je retiens. Raaaaah oui et pis cette histoire de jutsus… Pas fait gaffe. Et puis, ça fait des lustres que c'est écrit ce chap. Je relis pas tout le temps. Sorry. Je ferai plus gaffe à l'avenir. Merci et kiss !

**Ln** : Ben oui, le sceau, c'était obligé ! Lol. Enfin… Quand je disais « déjà-vu », c'était large. Je voulais dire que cette scène de l'apposition du sceau, vous l'avez déjà vu. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai refait des trucs. En tout cas, tant mieux si tu as aimé, même si ce n'est pas ton couple préféré. Merci et kiss !

**Tsunade-sama** : Ca, s'il va trahir, je ne répondrai pas tout de suite. La réponse viendra dans looooongtemps. Pour le Naru/Hina, je vais décevoir, mais on n'en reparlera pas avant une 20 aine de chap. Là, je vais en reparler dans les chapitres que je suis en train de taper. Mais à partir de là, on en parle plus pour l'instant. Pour le truc tout en douceur, c'est sûr. Sakura ? Hum… C'est prévu. Mais on verra si ma vision de sa force vous conviendra. Nous verrons bien ! Merci et kiss !

**Nadramon** : Peut-être fais-tu allusion au premier tête à tête avec Oro ? C'est juste, mais vu que comme là, c'était contre des serpents, ses maigres techniques de bases n'auraient pas été suffisantes, non ? Si Sasuke aime Sakura en ce moment précis ? Euh… Difficile à dire. Il est plutôt intrigué par elle. Ensuite, il faut laisser le temps (toujours) faire… En ce qui concerne, les places… Je répète : Akina « pense » que ses Gardiens sont classés selon leur force. Or, ce n'est pas le cas. Hormis Neji, Sasuke et Naruto qui sont les plus important, les autres, je les ai placé un peu au pif. Il ne faut pas croire que c'est pour la force, sinon, comme tu l'observes, il y aurait eu des blèmes. Kiss et merci !

**Elenthya** : Ahem… Je vois que je ne t'ai pas rassurée avec tout ça… Lol. Non, je n'en veux pas à Sasuke, au contraire, c'est un perso que j'aime beaucoup. Déconnera, déconnera pas ? Qui sait à part moi ? Au chapitre ou j'en suis, on sait définitivement s'il a déconné ou pas. Dans tous les cas, Akina ne frappe jamais ses gardiens ! Au contraire, elle les soutient… Affaire à suivre… Merci et kiss !

**Yon-kun** : En effet, il est calme, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de marquer des trucs marrants ! Mdr ! Ca va super bien ma foi. Le combat entre eux… Hum… A vrai dire, je comptais faire « combattre » Sasu avec quelqu'un et Naru avec someone else… Hinata, elle a dispau pour un très long moment (une 20 aine de chap) et le shinobi déchu, si tu parles d'Itachi, il est dans son coin à observer son frangin comme il le fait depuis un très long moment. On ne le verra pas non plus tout de suite. Voilà ! Kiss et merci !

**Tsukieina** : Whouuuaaaa ! T'as du courage ! Je le salue ! Ben merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Ca me touche beaucoup ! Je suis comme toi, je préfère le hétéro. Yaoi ou Yuri, ça m'inspire pas. Kiss et merci !

**Renia **: Rekikooooo ! Passée de bonnes vacances ? Bon retour dans l'histoire ! Merci et kiss !

**Jumey** : Ouiiiii ! Une nouvelle lectrice ! Chic, chic ! Et en plus, si tu aimes, j'en suis encore plus ravie ! Prise dedans, dis-tu ? Super ! Ca montre que j'arrive à créer des ambiances assez denses pour vous embarquer dedans. Pour le coup d'Hinata qui poignarde Naruto, j'ai eu assez de cris, c'est bon ! Lol. Merci infiniment pour tes encouragements ! Ca me redonne du peps pour reprendre l'écriture (j'avais encore un passage à vide…) Kiss !

**Miss Kourai** : Accélérer ? Euh… Pas vraiment. Ca va un peu contribuer à les rapprocher mais sans plus. En tout cas, cette marque sera à la base de pas mal de péripéties entre eux deux par la suite. Kiss et merci !

**Etlalanne** : Merci, merci, merci, merci… kiss !

**Pitchoufle** : Tu reviens de vacances ! Lol alors c'est moi qui pars ! Eh oui ! A mon tour de m'en aller. Mais je compte bien essayer d'avancer encore alors que je ferai bronzette sur la plage. Mdr ! J'aimerai bien qu'on me paie pour ma fic ! Mais vos encouragements me servent amplement. Merci et kiss !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Chapitre 40 : Quand la marque fait ricochet…**_

Sakura et Ino ne se disaient rien, occupées à regarder le jeune brun endormi. Sa respiration était devenue nette et régulière. Le venin avait fini de le faire souffrir. Elles étaient bien soulagées. L'une et l'autre détaillaient les moindres mouvements respiratoires de Sasuke. Elles finirent même par connaître la fréquence des respirations, la musicalité, et même l'intensité de son sommeil.

Au bout d'un moment, Sakura se décida à parler, sans détourner ses yeux du garçon :

.- Ino…

.- Hum… fit son amie, tout aussi absorbée.

.- Tu aimes Sasuke-kun ?

La question fut si soudaine que l'espionne eut un sursaut. Le ton de Sakura était pourtant très posé et calme, sans la moindre trace de défi ou d'ironie. Ino tourna la tête. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses avait les yeux au loin, mais la lueur qui brillait dedans était vive et sûre.

.- Pourquoi cette question ?

Sakura ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle repassait dans sa tête les événements qu'elle venait de vivre, les horribles images qu'elle avait vues, les mauvaises sensations qu'elle avait éprouvées, la sueur froide qui avait trempé son cou. Plus elle ressassait tout cela, plus ce qu'elle pensait se confirmait.

.- Parce que je veux que nous nous affrontions sur un terrain d'égalité, répondit calmement Sakura. Je ne te laisserai pas me vaincre, et surtout pas si tu n'as pas les mêmes sentiments que moi pour lui.

Elle tourna la tête vers Ino.

.- Je l'aime.

La jeune fille blonde cligna des paupières. Sakura avait drôlement changé. Où avait-elle puisé cette subite maturité, cette assurance dans les mots et les émotions ? Elle n'avait vraiment plus rien de l'enfant pleurnicharde qui fuyait les problèmes. Non.

Sakura reposa son regard sur le garçon endormi.

.- Ne te sens pas obligée de répondre. Mais je tenais juste à ce que tu saches que je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je lutterai jusqu'au bout pour lui.

Ino sourit. Même si c'était de sa rivale dont elle parlait, elle devait se l'avouer : elle était vraiment fière de Sakura et de cette personnalité forte qu'elle avait réussi à acquérir au fil des années et de ses missions d'Ombre Noire. Et dans ce cas-ci, il était certain qu'elle serait une adversaire de taille. Mais elle était fière d'en avoir une comme Sakura.

La kunoichi blonde se leva.

.- Je vais nous chercher un thé léger ?

.- Ino ?

Cette dernière se tourna vers son amie.

.- Hé… On s'en faisait toujours un quand tu passais la soirée chez moi. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes en compétition qu'il faut nous comporter comme de parfaites étrangères, tu ne crois pas ?

Après quelques secondes sans réagir, Sakura finit à son tour par sourire et accepta d'un hochement de tête la proposition. Ino sortit pour se rendre juste en bas de la rue. Il y avait une petite échoppe ouverte jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, elle devrait y trouver deux cannettes de thé.

Laissée seule, l'adolescente aux yeux amande remit correctement une mèche charbon en place derrière l'oreille de Sasuke. Elle soupira. Même si elle ne disait rien, elle craignait pour lui. Les paroles d'Orochimaru résonnèrent dans sa tête : « Tu viendras à moi de toi-même ». Cela résonnait comme une prédiction presque prophétique. Et si Sasuke…

Elle secoua la tête. Non. Jamais il ne les trahirait, il n'abandonnerait pas Akina.

.- Tu ne me laisserais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, mais en revanche, il remua dans son sommeil. Ses traits étaient contractés, tordant son visage en une grimace à mi chemin entre la colère et le dégoût. Il semblait nerveux. Sakura se leva pour se pencher vers lui.

.- Itachi… te… tuer… murmurait-il dans son sommeil.

Il cauchemardait, la fièvre sans doute. La jeune fille reprit le tissu qui flottait dans un bol d'eau et le tordit pour l'égoutter, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le poser sur le front de Sasuke, elle étouffa un cri d'horreur et elle lâcha le tissu.

Des taches aux formes diverses aussi obscures que les ténèbres s'étalaient sur toute la moitié gauche du visage de Sasuke. Du creux du cou où il avait mordu jusqu'à la pointe des doigts, toute la moitié gauche de son corps était tatouée de sombres dessins. Et ce n'était pas tout, un afflux extraordinaire de chakra de couleur violacée tournoyait autour de son corps.

Sakura recula de quelques pas, apeurée. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

Tout à coup, il ouvrit les yeux, la flamme sanguine du Sharingan au fond de ses prunelles. Il se redressa lentement sur son séant. Bien qu'il ne paraissait plus souffrir du tout, son regard avait complètement changé. Acéré, prédateur, meurtrier… Il était possédé.

.- Sa… su… ke… articula l'adolescente restée en retrait. Qu'est-ce que tu…

Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce garçon qui ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'elle connaissait. Quel était ce démon aux yeux couleur de la Mort ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle, l'expression indéfinissable.

.- Sakura… Ne t'inquiète pas. Une nouvelle force est en train de grandir en moi…

Sasuke porta le bras devant ses yeux et contempla les symboles qui l'ornaient.

.- Cette puissance… Il me l'a donnée pour satisfaire mon désir de vengeance…

Il fit brutalement volte face et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

.- Itachi… Je vais le tuer…

Le flot violacé qui dansait autour de lui éclata soudainement comme un feu d'artifice. Ce phénomène fut le signal d'alarme pour Sakura qui retrouva enfin sa lucidité. Orochimaru l'avait transformé en démon ! Ce n'était pas Sasuke ! Si elle le laissait partir, elle ne le reverrait plus ! Non ! Tout mais pas ça !

Un horrible fracas retentit soudainement. On aurait dit une détonation. Mais aucun des deux jeunes gens ne semblaient y avoir fait attention.

Oubliant sa peur, sans même penser au quelconque danger que le garçon pouvait représenter en cet instant, Sakura s'élança pour enjamber le lit d'un bond et se jeta sur Sasuke pour l'enserrer dans ses bras, la tête reposant contre son dos.

.- Sasuke ! Je t'en prie ! Reviens à toi ! Tu n'es pas comme ça !

Il avait écarquillé les yeux, visiblement très surpris par ce geste aussi soudain. Mais le plus surprenant, c'était que les marques s'estompaient doucement, remontant le long du bras pour revenir se concentrer dans la marque première laissée dans le cou.

Soudain, Sasuke s'effondra au sol. Ses forces l'avaient brutalement quittées, et il se sentait comme s'il eût été fait de caoutchouc. Sakura le retint à temps pour amortir un peu sa chute. Il était en nage.

.- Que m'est-il…

Un grondement bourdonna dans le couloir et Naruto déboula dans la chambre, ouvrant la porte à coup de pied.

.- Sakura ! C'est toi qui as crié ?

Il cligna des yeux.

.- Sasuke ? Que fais-tu par terre ?

.- Il va bien, répondit précipitamment la jeune fille agenouillée. Le sceau…

.- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Akina ! coupa Naruto. Vous n'avez pas entendu cette explosion ?

Ce fut au tour de Sakura de cligner des paupières.

.- Il me semblait bien que… C'était elle ? Mais que… Sasuke ?

Le mercenaire s'était péniblement redressé pour se lever et s'avança vers la porte.

.- Allons la voir.

Sakura vint l'aider à marcher. En dépit de son apparent bon état, il peinait encore à rassembler ses forces. Les trois jeunes gens traversèrent un bout de couloir et entrèrent dans la chambre de la vestale dont la porte était grande ouverte.

La pièce était dans un état quasi post-chaotique. Une commode était en morceaux, comme si elle avait implosée. Des marques de brûlures se retrouvaient un peu partout. La chambre avait été happée par un souffle puissant. Au milieu de ce désordre et des éclats de verre d'une ancienne carafe d'eau, Akina était assise par terre, une main portée à son front, et Neji à ses côtés. Une fine coupure dégoulinait sur la joue de l'adolescente.

.- Akina-chan ! s'exclama Sakura, horrifiée. Que s'est-il passé ? On l'a attaquée ?

.- Je l'ignore… répondit Neji en aidant la jeune fille à s'asseoir sur un coin de lit un peu épargné. Quand je l'ai découverte, elle était allongée par terre, complètement sonnée. Elle reprend peu à peu ses esprits. Et toi ? Quel était ce cri ?

La kunoichi tourna faiblement la tête vers son compagnon mercenaire qui la regardait aussi. Elle baissa les yeux, mal.

.- La marque d'Orochimaru s'est réveillée. Du chakra s'échappait de Sasuke en grande quantité. Il…

.- La marque d'Orochimaru ? Chakra ?

Akina avait redressé tout d'un coup la tête, l'air grave. Elle fixait son Second Ninja avec ses grands yeux vert d'eau dans lesquels, pour une rare fois, la peur s'y lisait parfaitement. Tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur la jeune fille qui regardait autour d'elle l'étendu des dégâts.

.- Akina… Que s'est-il passé ? redemanda Neji d'une voix apaisante tout en ôtant le sang qui coulait par goutte.

.- Tout ce désordre… c'est moi…

La stupeur frappa tous les shinobis présents. La vestale attarda son regard sur la commode explosée avant de le diriger sur Sasuke.

.- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait toute seule… Tu m'y as « aidé », Sasuke.

Double effarement.

.- Comment cela ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Akina regarda ses mains, contemplant chacun de ses dix longs et fins doigts.

.- Ton sceau s'est réveillé il y a quelques instants, non ? Or, au même moment, me voilà soudainement prise d'un terrible afflux de chakra d'une violence que je ne me connaissais pas. Ce n'était pas mon énergie habituelle. Elle était vraiment dangereuse… Si je ne me débarrassais pas de ce trop-plein de puissance, je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qui me serait arrivé. J'ai donc concentré cette énergie dans mes mains pour la déverser dans un sceau banal. Mais quand j'ai posé mes mains sur cette commode…

Chacun déglutit difficilement. Une seule pensée leur venait en tête : effrayant…

Naruto brisa le silence, remonté :

.- Comment Sasuke pourrait-il être responsable de cette montée d'énergie chez toi ?

Akina leva les yeux vers lui. Son air avait changé. Jamais elle n'avait semblé aussi solennelle.

.- Parce que c'est à cause de ce lien qui m'unit à lui en tant qu'un des Sept.

.- Comment ? questionna Sakura qui ne comprenait pas.

.- Je n'en étais pas sûre jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant, c'est certain. vous avez une influence sur moi. Je crois que quand Sasuke ressent un trop-plein de mauvaises ondes, d'aura néfaste, cela se répercute chez moi sous forme de montée de puissance meurtrière.

Avant même que l'un de ses shinobis ne l'interrompe, elle ajouta :

.- Mais Sasuke n'est pas le seul à agir sur moi. Toi aussi, Naruto…

.- Moi ? répéta le blondinet en se désignant.

.- Oui. En revanche, je crois que tu agis sur mon état physique. Tout à l'heure, quand tu étais désemparé de savoir qu'Hinata était possédée… J'ai eu mal pour toi, cela m'attristait beaucoup de te voir ainsi et, brusquement, je me suis sentie vide de toute force. Et te souviens-tu du jour où Neji m'avait blessée à la poitrine avec un kunai ? A l'hôpital, quand tu m'avais faite rire, je me sentais parfaitement bien, pleine de tonus. Et ma blessure guérissait vite…

Tout cela était tout bonnement incroyable. Incroyable, mais cohérent. Tout s'emboîtait avec les explications d'Akina.

.- Alors… Ton corps réagirait selon les bonnes ou mauvaises sensations que Naruto éprouverait ? résuma Neji qui ne parvenait à réaliser.

Il fit silence et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la vestale.

.- Et moi ?

La jeune fille le regarda à son tour mais finit par baisser la tête tristement.

.- Comme tu es le Premier, il est certain que toi aussi, tu as ton lien avec moi. Je sens des choses quand tu es proche de moi. Mais lequel, je ne sais pas encore…

.- Et moi ? Et Ino ? questionna Sakura. Avons-nous aussi des effets sur toi ?

Après un moment de réflexion, la jeune fille secoua la tête.

.- J'en doute. Il ne m'est rien arrivé de particulier alors que vous ressentiez des émotions fortes. Apparemment, seuls les trois premiers Ninjas sont concernés par cela.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la chambre. Tant de choses allaient et venaient dans les cinq esprits. La marque maudite s'était manifestée, Sasuke donnait des pulsions meurtrières à Akina, Naruto l'affaiblissait ou lui rendait la santé selon l'état d'esprit qu'il inspirait à la vestale, et pour finir, Neji avait aussi un pouvoir caché qui restait à découvrir…

Tout le monde en avait la tête qui tournait, en particulier Sasuke et Akina qui avaient usé de beaucoup de force en un court laps de temps.

Puis, Akina se leva, dressée de tout son long et plongea son regard dans celui du mercenaire.

.- Je vais m'en occuper.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Oulalaa… Il s'en passe des choses… A suivre dans 3 semaines ! Kiss à tous !


	41. Akina vs Kubiwa

I'm back ! Merci à tous de m'avoir souhaités des bonnes vacances ! Même si je n'étais pas là pour lire, ça m'a touchée.

Durant les vacances, j'ai pu avancer. 3 chap exactement. Cependant, je suis bloquée. Je pourrai faire les dernières aventures à mes héros que j'avais prévu puis faire la fin, mais ça ferait trop rapide vis-à-vis d'un personnage qui vient d'arriver. Et du coup, j'ai plus d'idée de petites péripéties internes, histoire de faire un peu passer le temps…

Mais bon, tant pis ! Je trouverai bien, comme je l'ai fait jusque là !

**: Journal des Reviewers :**

**Renia **: PTDRRR ! Aurais-je réussi mon pari ? Aurais-je réussi à te faire aimer le cadet Uchiwa ? Mdr ! Lol, j'ai hésité à faire tuer Ino, mais non, vivante jusqu'au bout ! A moins que je ne change d'avis… ¤mode démoniaque¤. Sasuke qui remercie Sakura… Ahem, j'en suis pas encore à ce stade ! Mais ça avance. Bonne séance chez le le psy ! Ptdr ! Kiss et merci !

**Mahiro** : C'est sûr que là, ça va être chaud time. Alors, avant de partir, je venais de boucler le chap 55. Et là, pendant les vacs, j'ai avancé de 3 chap. Mais là, je bloque. Kiss et merci !  
**Mahiro 2ème** : Oh oh ! Tu me flattes ! Lol. Eh oui, 40. Et encore, c'est pas fini. Combien ferai de chap ? Bonne question. J'en suis à 55 pour l'instant.

**Zagan** : Whoua ! Tout ça ? Ca me fait bien plaisir ! Je pensais que ça ferait trop bizarre. Mais je suis bien contente ! Merci ! Kiss !

**Ln** : Ca, ce qu'elle veut dire par « Je vais m'en occuper », c'est facile à deviner. Qu'est-il arrivé à Sasuke suite à l'apposition de son sceau ? Eh oui, Akina est liée à eux. Mais quel est le pouvoir de Neji ? Un pouvoir assez conséquent, mais qui hélas à un aspect paradoxal… On le découvrira dans assez longtemps. Kiss et merci ! Bonne chance pour ton mémoire !

**Tsuunami** : Tiens ? Tu es de retour toi ? Lol. Re bienvenue dans l'aventure ! avie de voir que tu aimes toujours autant. Kiss et merci !

**Nefer** : Eh eh ! Et encore, j'ai pris le soin de ne pas tout révélé ! Kiss et merci !

**Kold** : La voici ! Kiss

**Pitchoufle** : Tu vois, je suis de retour et tu as tenu,non ? Ah ah ! Pour Sasuke, non. Il voulait dire « Itachi, je vais te tuer ». Sakura n'est pas impliquée. Kiss et merci

**Elenthya** : Tu as donc une idée sur le pouvoir de Neji ? Je pense qu'on peut deviner si on relit… Je pensais que cette idée de lien ne vous plairait pas, mais je constate que vous êtes unanimes là-dessus, je suis contente. Sasuke qui déconne ? Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… Kiss et merci !

**Bspo-kat** : Oulalalala ! C t'a emballé, en effet ! Parfait parfait ! C'est dur de faire toujours aussi bien, surtout pour une fic aussi longue (j'ai dépassé les 50 chaps…). Pour Hinata, là, elle est avec son « maître ». Qui c'est, on ne le sais que dans longtemps, mais vous allez le devient tout de suite. En revanche, ce n'est pas elle qui a allumé le feu (mdr), c'est la personne qui l'a enlevée. Je passerai lire ta fic quand j'aurai tapé les chap que j'ai écris en vacances (ça va être long…). Kiss et merci !

**Tsunade-sama** : La suite, de suite ! Au fait, je pensais à toi. Je penserai insérer Tsunade dans ma fic, mais pour un rôle secondaire. Ici, elle ne serait pas Hokage, je pensais lui donner un autre rôle… Ca te brancherait ou tu refuses que je transforme le perso ? Kiss et merci !

**Miss Kourai** : Certainement !

**Nadramon** : Whoua ha ! Que de bonnes choses ! Daaah, ça me fait trop plaisir de vous voir aussi emballés ! ¤contente¤ Ben merci merci. Pour le ninja suivant, euh… Encore quelques chapitres. Patience encore !

**Yon-kun** : Yoooon ! Saluuuut ! Ca va ? Mdr, le délire ! Oui, ça s'agite chez Sakura ! Faut bien les rapprocher un peu, non ? Mais pour ce couple-ci, je veux respecter au max les caractères et pas les faire tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre en une seconde. Leur histoire sera… Enfin… Je ne dirai pas le mot ou ça donnera des indices sur la fin. Kiss et merci !

**Tsukieina** : Ils sont tous reliés à Akina (pense à Sakura qui a réussi à l'appeler par la pensée) mais seuls les trois premiers ont un pouvoir « bonus » sur elle. Que de nouveaux éléments ! Lol. Merci et kiss !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Chapitre 41 : Akina vs Kubiwa**_

.- Je vais m'en occuper.

Akina était on ne pouvait plus sérieuse, ses yeux droits dans ceux de Sasuke qui lui rendait son regard sans la moindre faille, sans le moindre battement de cil.

L'atmosphère ambiante était soudainement beaucoup plus tendue qu'elle ne l'était déjà auparavant. Neji regardait Akina, un peu perdu, pendant que Sakura jetait des regards inquiets au mercenaire. Quant à Naruto, il regardait tout à tour les deux adolescents qui se faisaient face. Pourquoi prendre un air aussi grave ? On aurait dit qu'ils allaient se battre en duel…

.- Euh… « T'en occuper » ? bredouilla Sakura qui semblait penser la même chose que le shinobi.

.- Oui. Je vais endiguer les effets de ce sceau, déclara la vestale d'un ton sans réplique. Pour toi Sasuke, comme pour moi. Ce sceau est dangereux sur ta santé et ton mental, tu perds ta personnalité. Et je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'avoir de nouveau ce genre de pulsions meurtrières. Si je venais à blesser l'un d'entre vous, je ne pourrai me le pardonner.

Sur ce, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte pour se préparer, lorsque, arrivé à la hauteur du Second, sa voix ténébreuse l'arrêta net :

.- Et si je désirais le garder ?

La vestale se pétrifia. La même vague de stupeur avait frappé ses autres compagnons. Elle se tourna vers Sasuke.

.- Tu veux garder cette marque qui pourrait te conduire à la mort ? Prendre le risque de perdre tout contrôle de toi-même, voire tuer l'un de tes amis ?

Naruto avait serré le poing, lui aussi hors de lui. Il attrapa le col de Sasuke, prêt à frapper, mais Sakura le retint. Il se contenta donc de lui déverser un flot de haine au travers de ses prunelles azure.

.- C'est quoi, ces conneries ! Tu sais ce que ce taré d'Orochimaru a fait sur Hinata ! Je suis sûr que c'était lui ! Tu veux finir comme elle ? Un pantin qui tuerait n'importe qui ? Merde ! Si tu penses à de telles choses, ça veut dire qu'un jour, tu finiras par trahir!

Ce fut au tour de Neji de se lever, ses iris neige brusquement assombris par la colère.

.- Et tu penses aussi à Akina ? Tu veux la mettre en danger elle aussi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui frémissait de colère.

Il ne manquait plus que Sakura. Les yeux brillants, elle leva lentement la tête vers son ami. Ses craintes avaient repris le dessus sur ses certitudes. Sasuke pourrait-il vraiment les trahir ?

.- Sasuke… Je t'en prie…

Ce dernier se dégagea de l'emprise de Naruto avec un soupir dédaigneux et baissa la tête pour réfléchir. Akina n'allait que lui endiguer le sceau, les effets ne seraient donc pas annulés… Il n'avait besoin de cette puissance nouvelle que pour la prochaine fois où le destin croiserait sa route avec celle d'Itachi. D'ici là, il n'aurait pas à user de la marque maudite et par conséquent, Akina ne craindrait rien…

Tout un coup, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Le bruit s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'une tête blonde passa la tête dans l'encadrement. Le son métallique de deux cannettes de thé qui tombaient sur le plancher brisèrent le fragile silence de la chambre.

.- Mais… Que s'est-il passé ? bégaya Ino, sous le choc de voir un tel désordre.

De plus, pourquoi faisaient-ils tous des têtes aussi énervées ? Mais surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ratait toujours les trucs importants !

Akina détourna la tête. Si Sasuke n'avait pas répliqué, cela signifiait donc qu'il acceptait.

.- Sakura, explique à Ino. Je vais me préparer. Rendez-vous dans dix minutes dans la chambre des filles.

Et elle sortit sans rien ajouter. Peinée par tout ce qu'elle avait vu, Sakura emmena Ino en la prenant par le bras pour lui expliquer toute l'histoire tandis que Sasuke s'asseyait sur le lit, les forces encore chancelantes. Après un dernier regard pour leur camarade, Naruto et Neji sortirent à leur tour de la chambre. Eux aussi étaient très ébranlés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ils pensaient surtout à leur amie à la chevelure chocolat. Que devait-elle penser en cet instant ? Elle qui misait toute sa confiance en ses gardiens, elle ne devait pas en croire ses oreilles…

Dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde se retrouva dans la chambre des filles. Akina avait choisi la plus la plus grande qu'ils avaient pu obtenir, elle avait besoin de place. Sous sa demande, Neji et Naruto avaient rangé tous les meubles contre les murs de sorte de garder le plancher libre pour avoir suffisamment d'espace.

Puis, la vestale tira un kunai de son étui et traça sur le sol deux cercles l'un dans l'autre avant de planter plusieurs kunais à certains points de ses cercles.

.- Sasuke… Ote le haut de ta tunique et place-toi au centre, s'il te plait.

Les autres eurent tous un soupir de soulagement. Ouf… Akina était redevenue elle-même. Ils avaient eu peur de la voir aussi solennelle, presque froide tout à l'heure.

Le mercenaire s'exécuta sans un mot. Akina prit le dernier kunai qui restait et passa doucement la lame d'acier dans sa paume droite. Elle abaissa le bras pour laisser le temps au sang de couler jusqu'au bout de son index. Ensuite, elle traça en silence de symboles avec son sang. Elle dessina ainsi plusieurs rayons des cercles – en passant par les murs car la chambre n'était pas assez grande- pour finir dans le dos de Sasuke jusqu'à son cou où elle acheva ses « peintures » autour du sceau maudit.

.- Ca sera rapide.

Elles joignit ses mains et enchaîna à toute allure une succession de signes. A croire qu'elle allait se faire des nœuds dans ses doigts si elle n'avait pas la dextérité suffisante. Quand elle écarta ses paumes, les autres retinrent leur souffle.

.- Fuuja Fuuin ! (_Le Sceau du Démon_)

Akina plaqua sa paume ensanglantée sur la marque et aussitôt, tous les symboles qu'elle avait tracés remontèrent le long du corps de Sasuke. Celui-ci était secoué par des convulsions et essayait de réprimer cette douleur qui fourmillait en lui. D'un même mouvement, Sakura et Ino serrèrent le bas de leurs tuniques. Elles souffraient avec lui.

Quand les signes de sang furent tous concentrés, il se forma un petit cercle tatoué autour du Kubiwa.

.- Voilà… fit Akina en haletant, visiblement fatiguée. Ce sceau empêchera la marque de se réveiller. Mais tu dois aussi contribuer à cet effet de rempart, Sasuke… Tu dois trouver en toi la force et la volonté de le maîtriser. Si tu ne crois plus en tes capacités, tu…

Elle porta la main à son front. Elle était blanche.

.- Akina ? s'enquit Naruto en s'approchant.

Un bruit mat se fit entendre.

.- Sasuke ! s'exclamèrent Sakura et Ino.

Le mercenaire s'était écroulé d'épuisement. Akina eut un triste sourire. Avait-il au moins eu le temps de l'écouter ?

.- Ca va… Ce Kubiwa use beaucoup de chakra, il est exténué. Quant à moi, exécuter un tel sceau après avoir consommé une grande quantité de…

.- Va te reposer, conseilla Neji en lui prenant le bras.

.- Je crois que tu as…

Ce fut au tout d'Akina de s'écrouler de fatigue. Le jeune Hyûga s'abaissa aussitôt pour prendre la jeune fille exténuée dans ses bras. Il demanda à Naruto de s'occuper de Sasuke pendant qu'il prenait soin d'Akina.

.- Et pourquoi moi ? ronchonna Naruto dont les paroles du mercenaire lui étaient restées en travers de la gorge.

Sakura se fâcha.

.- Naruto ! Nous sommes tous crevés ! Si tu étais à sa place, tu serais bien content si l'on se préoccupait de toi pour que tu puisses dormir ! Sasuke fait partie de l'équipe. C'est notre compagnon, pas vrai ? Alors, si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui…

Inutile d'en dire plus. Le ninja souleva le jeune homme inconscient et le porta hors de la chambre pour le conduire dans une autre.

Laissées seules, les filles se regardèrent tristement.

.- Difficile de dormir dans un moment pareil, mais il nous faut toujours être en forme…

.- Oui, acquiesça Ino. Pour Akina.

.- Tu crois qu'elle ira bien ? Et Sasuke ?

La kunoichi blonde donna une tape dans le dos de son amie.

.- Bien sûr ! Sasuke est fort et elle aussi. D'ailleurs, elle est en de bonnes mains en ce moment… ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

Cela remonta quelque peu le moral de l'adolescente aux yeux amandes. Malgré la rivalité, Ino restait quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait compter. D'un commun accord, les filles décidèrent d'aller dormir, les autres devaient certainement faire de même en ce moment.

Dans une chambre à peine éclairée par les rayons de la lune, une jeune fille était étendue dans un lit, une légère couverture rabattue sur elle. Un garçon brun était resté à son chevet pour veiller sur son sommeil et, s'il en avait eu le pouvoir, sur ses rêves.

Akina dormait paisiblement. L'épuisement l'avait emporté sur tout le reste.

Neji baissa les yeux, pensif…

« _- Et moi ?_

_- Comme tu es le Premier, il est certain que toi aussi, tu as ton lien avec moi. Je sens des choses quand tu es proche de moi. Mais lequel, je ne sais pas encore…_ »

Il leva lentement la main vers l'adolescente et effleura avec précaution la fine coupure losangique qui avait remplacé le tatouage.

.- Moi aussi, je ressens quelque chose quand tu es près de moi… souffla-t-il.

Cependant… Ce « quelque chose », il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer. Cette nuit où il l'avait prise dans ses bras et ôté le sang de son cou… A ce moment là, il avait réellement perdu ses sens comme jamais il n'avait été troublé. C'était indéfinissable. Mais une chose était sûre : il continuerait de la protéger de toute son âme.

Avec douceur, sans réellement s'en apercevoir, la main de Neji avait remonté le long du cou pour atteindre la joue. Elle était encore chaude par l'effort de tout à l'heure. Mais elle était aussi douce qu'une pêche tendre durant l'été. Il eut un sourire. Même endormie, elle trouvait le moyen de le déstabiliser.

.- Akina…

Elle paraissait si… Une minute ? Quel était donc ce mouvement incontrôlé qui le poussait irrésistiblement vers l'avant ? Le visage endormi s'agrandissait dans son champ de vision au point de pouvoir compter un à un les cils de ses yeux clos. Neji s'arrêta brusquement quand il reprit toute sa tête. Qu'essayait-il de faire ?

Le souffle léger d'Akina vint lui caresser doucement les joues. Il crut défaillir sous le trouble que cela lui inspirait. Il risqua un regard. Fatale erreur. Il se laissa aller à cet appel silencieux et enchanteur et, les yeux fermés, il vint effleurer les lèvres de la jeune fille. Oh, ce n'était même pas un baiser chaste, il aurait eu trop peur qu'elle ne s'éveille.

C'était muet, discret et simple, mais au fond de lui, répondre à cette envie lui procura un intense sentiment de bien-être et de satisfaction. Son esprit n'avait plus la notion du temps, aussi crut-il se séparer des douces lèvres après une éternité alors qu'à peine quelques secondes ne s'étaient écoulées.

.- Hum… N… Neji ? murmura Akina qui émergeait avec lenteur. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il eut un sourire qui parut bien étrange et mystérieux pour les yeux d'eau encore à demi plongés dans le brouillard du sommeil.

.- Rien, je veille sur toi. Tu peux dormir.

La vestale laissa ses paupières se refermer d'elles même pour replonger dans la vague de fatigue qui la submergeait de nouveau. Cette brise qui était passée de long de sa nuque à ses lèvres en passant par sa joue… Aurait-elle laissé la fenêtre ouverte ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Oh oh oh! Que je suis sadique avec ceux qui aiment bien ce couple! Et croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas fini d'être frustrés avec moi! Nyark!


	42. Je crois

**: Journal des Reviewers :**

**Ln** : Kawaii, nee ? Hihihihi ! Je sais, je suis ignoble de faire ça, mais ces deux-là, ils se mettent au devant d'obstacles s'ils veulent s'aimer. C'est le calme avant la tempête ! Kiss et mici !

**Nefer **: Vouip ! Très bonnes vacances ensoleillées ! Merci ! T'as raison, il est foutu mais ça, ça faisait un moment ! Hihihi !

**Elenthya** : Kikooo ! Merci ! Je sais que c'est court ! Et encore, c'est plus long que mes chapitres du tout début ! Cette impression de lenteur, c'est parce qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça va bouger un peu plus après. Comme le disait aussi Nefer, Neji est foutu. Le pauvre… Lol. Un big merci pour tes encouragements ! Je ferai de mon mieux ! Kiss !

**Nadramon** : Loool ! Il mérite une amende ! J'ai entendu ton appel sur Sasuke et Naruto. Bon. Euh… Vu que là, j'en suis au chap 56… Euh… ¤passe en très vite fait dans sa tête ce qu'il se passe¤ Dans ma fic, ils sont comme chien et chat, certes, mais ils ne se battrons jamais l'un contre l'autre. Sasuke fera des trucs qui ne plairont pas à Naruto (comme ici) mais il y a une sorte de respect mutuel entre les deux… Enfin… J'essaie de montrer cela. En fait, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que les fasse plus se fritter ou au contraire, que je calme le jeu ? Kiss et merci !

**Renia **: Lol, je sais, je sais, je suis une abominable auteure qui tyrannise ses lecteurs… Une paire de lunettes pour Sasuke ? Tu rigoles ? Ca lui ôterait tout son sérieux ténébreux ! (Saku et Ino : Oui ! Oui ! ¤hochent la tête¤) En tout cas mici ! Kiss !

**Tsukieina** : Ah ah ah ! Parce que je suis comme ça ! Niark !

**Looshaa** : Sadique, tortionnaire… tout ce que tu veux ! Et encore, là où j'en suis actuellement, ils sont toujours pas casés. Ils savent qu'ils s'aiment par intuition, mais rien de concret ! Niark ! Faut encore (toujours) attendre. T'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas m'arrêter tout de suite ! Kiss et merci !

**Luluflo4** : Toi aussi tu les aimes ? Sont trop chouuuus ! ¤.¤ Ma foi, je vais super bien ! Mes 3 semaines de vacs m'ont bien bronzée. Lol. Et toi ? Ravie de te revoir ! Kiss et merci !

**Yon-kun** : Yon-kuuuuuun ! Kikooooooo ! Contente de te retrouver aussi ! ¤.¤ Nan ! Neji c'est pas un pervers qui profiterait d'Akina ! D'un, c'est pas son caractère, deux, c'est interdit selon son devoir et trois, c'est moi qui suis derrière les commandes ! Niark niark niark ! Ouip, je suis ignoble ! ¤fait sa femme fatale¤ Mdr. Oh oh oh ! Attention, je vais rougir ! Bigs kiss !

**Zagan** : Il me semble que c'est le même que Kakashi. Mais vu son niveau, il doit être plus puissant. Enfin… Je suppose, lol. Trop de drame ? Je note. Je tâcherai de diminuer pour le prochain moment un peu « noir ». Kiss et merci !

**Tafolpamadlaine** : Inaperçue ? Que cette review passe inaperçue ? Mais ça va pas ! Un truc aussi encourageant que ça et qui me fait super plaisir ne peut pas passer inaperçu ! Je suis super heureuse de lire la critique de quelqu'un aussi enthousiaste ! Pour répondre à ta tite question perso : je vais entrer en seconde année universitaire de LEA (Langues Etrangères Appliquées). Ecrivain ? Chaque jour, je me dis que c'est un métier de fou ! Toujours avoir de bonnes idées, et rester constant, c'est dur. Bref. Je ne sais que dire face à tant de compliments à part un grand merci pour ta confiance et cet emportement qui t'a enveloppé lors de la lecture de ma fic. Vraiment. Big kiss !

**Killy **: Merci pour tes encouragements ! Ca fait très plaisir. En ce qui concerne ta requête, on va voir ce que je peux faire. Kiss !

**Mahiro** : Tadaaa ! Eh oui ! Je suis de retour ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ils repartent pour la chasse au Ninja tout de suite ! En revanche, Tsuheki n'a rien à voir avec Hinata. On en saura plus sur le Démon-Aigle (beaucoup) plus tard. Kiss et merci !

**Adaska** : C'est pas encore fini ! Il reste deux Ninjas à trouver. Mais je te promets que même s'il ne faisait pas partie des Sept, on le verrait dans le fic ! J'aime trop ce personnage pour ne pas au moins le faire figurer dans mon histoire.

**Jumey **: Merci merci beaucoup ! La suite, la voilà ! Kiss !

Pour ce chapitre, je voulais montrer un point de caractère d'Akina que je n'avais pas encore exploité : sa colère. Ben oui ! Elle est humaine et elle aussi, quand elle s'y met, elle peut hausser le ton.

On me réclame la suite de la chasse aux Ninjas. No problem ! Le sprémices dans ce chapitre et on plonge vraiment dedans dans le prochain.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 42 : Je crois_**

Nos amis avaient repris la route depuis quelques jours. Bien qu'au début, une méfiance de la part de Naruto et Neji vis-à-vis de Sasuke empoisonnait l'ambiance, les tensions avaient fini par retomber. Même Ino et Sakura étaient restées cois face à cela. Leurs sentiments envers le mercenaire avaient-ils été trop ébranlés pour continuer de s'enflammer ? Elles étaient toutes les deux assez perdues. Ino ne soufflait mot, mais de son côté, Sakura n'avait jamais été aussi certaine de quelque chose. Elle resterait aux côtés de Sasuke quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Cependant, l'avis divergeait chez les garçons. L'un comme l'autre avaient pressenti ce fameux soir-là un demi-aveu de possible trahison de la part de leur compagnon pour rejoindre Orochimaru. Depuis, ils s'étaient renfermés sur eux-mêmes. Ils –enfin surtout Naruto- parlaient peu. Ils ne digéraient pas.

Quant à Sasuke, il n'avait que faire de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser de lui. Il ne cessait de fomenter sa vengeance. Néanmoins, il avait tout de même remercié Akina de lui avoir posé le sceau de Démon. Grâce à cela, il ne risquerait pas de s'épuiser inutilement d'ici le moment venu. Mais cela, bien entendu, il s'était gardé de le dire…

Marchant un peu en retrait des autres, Akina baissa les yeux. Elle repensait à ce jour…

« _Ils avaient quitté le village depuis 3 jours pour se diriger vers les montagnes qu'ils devaient franchir. Le silence était d'un mortel et d'un pesant atroces. Naruto avait délaissé son habituel flot de paroles joyeuses pour une mine fermée et pincée. Neji, inutile d'en parler, c'était pire qu'en temps normal. Même Sakura et Ino n'avaient trouvé la force de se lancer quelques répliques cinglantes et envenimées. Sasuke, lui, gardait son masque de marbre froid. C'était bien le seul qui n'avait pas changé. Oui, le seul. Akina ne souffrait plus davantage cette atmosphère. Voir cette animosité, la sentir, tout cela se répercutait sur ses sens de vestale._

_Et puis, elle avait craqué :_

_- ASSEZ ! s'écria-t-elle._

_Comme un coup de tonnerre qui avait déchiré un ciel orageux, son exclamation avait déchiré le voile sombre qui recouvraient ses amis. Ils se tournèrent vers la jeune fille furieuse qui avait les poings serrés._

_- Assez ! Je sais tous ce que vous pensez ! Et en particulier vous, Neji et Naruto ! Sasuke peut trahir ! Il va partir avec Orochimaru car il a voulu conserver la pleine puissance du Kubiwa !_

_Tous les regards s'assombrirent. Sasuke, lui, détourna les yeux. Akina n'en avait pas fini, elle devait se débarrasser de cette noirceur qui s'était accumulée en elle à force de voir ses gardiens dans cet état._

_- Vous pensez cela, c'est bien ça ? s'exclama-t-elle._

_- Akina ! fit Naruto, les lèvres pincées. Oui, on le pense. Tu l'as pensé aussi, avoue !_

_L'adolescente ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par tous ses yeux sur elle. Au contraire, elle les affronta un à un. Après un coup d'œil appuyé sur le Second, elle opina de la tête._

_- Oui. J'y ai pensé. Je ne le nierai pas._

_- Tu vois ! s'emporta Neji. Toi-même tu doutes !_

_- Oui, je doute ! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix forte. Parce que je suis humaine !_

_Naruto et Neji eurent un léger mouvement de recul. Quelle violence dans la voix. Jamais ils n'avaient vu Akina dans une telle colère. Elle devait réellement être à bout._

_La jeune fille leva lentement les yeux vers eux._

_- Parce que je suis humaine, j'ai peur, oui. Sasuke aussi est humain ! C'est pourquoi je comprends le fait qu'il ait voulu garder le Kubiwa ! Après cette horreur qu'il a vécue, qui n'aurait pas souhaité acquérir toute cette puissance sans condition ? QUI ?_

_Sa voix résonna dans l'écho de la plaine dans laquelle le groupe randonnait. Au loin, un cri de buse répondit à son appel. Un silence grave s'était installé. Tout le monde avait baissé la tête, excepté Sasuke qui regardait Akina, très surpris. Il n'en revenait pas._

_- Vous devriez comprendre, vous aussi… murmura l'adolescente dont la voix tremblait à présent. Essayez de comprendre cette envie de tout tenter pour réussir. Tout le monde l'a ressentie un jour ou l'autre…_

_Naruto pinça les lèvres. Elle avait raison. Lui aussi, il avait pensé cela. Et il n'y avait pas longtemps de cela en plus… Il aurait tout donné pour retrouver Hinata quand il l'avait laissée il y a des semaines, au manoir Hyûga._

_Neji serra le poing. Elle avait raison. Lui aussi, il avait pensé cela. Quand il était encore de la Bunke, il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour prétendre la place d'héritier quand ce combat avait été proposé. Et quand il avait appris que malgré sa victoire, il ne serait qu'un serviteur, il avait voulu tout faire pour éliminer la Sôke._

_Akina releva brusquement la tête, les yeux embués de larmes._

_- Mais après ce qu'on a vécu tous ensemble, j'y crois ! Je crois en vous ! Je crois en l'esprit d'équipe qu'il y avait au tout départ ! Avant que ça n'arrive !_

_Elle dirigea son regard d'eau sur le mercenaire._

_- Je crois en toi, Sasuke !_

_Celui-ci écarquilla brutalement les yeux. Ses pupilles aussi sombres que ses yeux s'étaient dilatées en de minuscules points. Akina s'avança et se mit face à lui, les yeux droits dans les siens._

_- Je crois en toi, à cette nuit où tu m'as écoutée et où tu as dit que tu serais l'un de mes gardiens. Je crois en cette promesse que tu m'as faite. Je crois en ta volonté de m'aider et, plus que tout, je crois en celle où tu t'es laissé apposer le Sceau du Démon. J'ai… confiance en toi, Sasuke le Second._

_Il recula un peu la tête sous l'effet de la surprise. Il était sans voix. Cette fille… Elle était vraiment comme il le pensait. Elle était vraiment pure. Elle avait eu peur de lui, elle avait douté de lui, elle avait cru aussi qu'il les trahirait un jour. Mais c'était exactement tout cela qui faisait la pureté d'Akina : son humanité. Elle se mettait à sa place pour le comprendre. Malgré tout, elle n'avait pas perdu ses espoirs qu'elle avait placés en lui comme elle l'avait fait pour les autres membres des Sept._

_- Moi aussi !_

_Les têtes se tournèrent vers Sakura qui paraissait aussi remontée :_

_- Moi aussi, je suis sûre que tout ce que Sasuke a pu faire pour Akina et pour nous, ce n'est pas du bluff ! J'y crois moi aussi !_

_- C'est vrai ! appuya Ino. Il aurait pu partir faire cavalier seul depuis belle lurette et pourtant, il est là, non ?_

_Akina retrouva un sourire. Elle pouvait compter sur elles. La vestale osa se tourner vers les deux garçons qui faisaient grises mines. Ils échangèrent un regard peu avant de s'adresser au mercenaire._

_- Nous t'avons peut-être jugé trop vite… fit Neji._

_- Ouais… On peut comprendre tes motivations…_

_Sasuke avait retrouvé sa lucidité et leur lança un regard de glace bien à lui :_

_- Je me moque de ça. Vos doutes et vos excuses ne m'atteignent pas._

_Ils froncèrent les sourcils, courroucés par cette réponse. Mais c'était Sasuke…_

_- Sasuke… commença Akina, peinée._

_Il tourna le dos, prêt à repartir._

_- Ca ne me fait rien. Mais toi, Akina…_

_Il baissa légèrement la tête._

_- … merci._

_Sa voix n'avait été qu'un souffle de sorte que seule la vestale pût l'entendre. Elle n'ajouta rien. Le sourire radieux qui venait d'illuminer son visage l'empêchait de parler. Qu'elle se sentait bien à présent. Elle avait enfin éjecté de son corps toute la tension de ses Ninjas qu'elle avait inconsciemment récoltée. Elle était légère maintenant. Et puis, ce « merci » n'était qu'un mot. Mais la puissance de ces cinq lettres avait été décuplée par le fait que ce fût Sasuke qui les prononçât. Akina était très touchée que ce soit à elle qu'il les lui dise. »_

Depuis cette mise au clair véhémente, les choses s'étaient calmées. Bien sûr, il y avait eu un moment de boude générale « post-dispute », mais ensuite, chacun avait retrouvé son humeur. Akina avait été la première à reprendre son entrain et, de fil en aiguille, elle avait entraîné les autres.

.- On se rapproche bien ! annonça Ino, une main en visière devant ses yeux.

.- Oui ! renchérit Sakura. Les montagnes sont en vue ! On devrait y être demain soir.

.- Pas tout de suite ! On a du travail ! annonça une voix joyeuse.

.- Comment ce… Oh !

Akina montrait son poignet droit qui était entouré d'une douce lueur blanche. La mission reprenait ! Tout le monde s'attroupa aux côtés de la vestale pour regarder de plus près.

.- Ah ! Ca apparaît ! fit Naruto.

.- Hum… Ch… « Chien »… lut Neji.

Ils s'observèrent, perplexes.

.- Euh… Un chien Ninja peut-il être un de tes gardiens, Akina ? questionna le blondinet.

.- Ne dis pas de bêtise ! pesta Sasuke.

.- Est-il loin d'ici ? questionna Ino.

Akina jaugea la luminosité des perles magiques. Etant donné qu'elle était plutôt d'intensité moyenne, le Ninja Sacré ne devait pas être aussi loin que ça. Elle sourit. Des Ninjas accompagnés d'un chien, ça se repèrerait vite ! Les autres approuvèrent.

.- Je propose que l'on établisse le campement pour cette nuit ! dit Naruto avec énergie.

.- Ca marche !

Quelques heures plus tard, le soir et son ciel pastel s'installèrent tranquillement dans la plaine pour laisser place à la nuit très rapidement. Le groupe dormirait sous un chapiteau d'étoiles scintillantes. Chacun priait silencieusement pour qu'il ne pleuve pas où ils peineraient à trouver un abri.

Un feu crépitait tranquillement, trois lapins fraîchement chassés quelques heures auparavant y dégageaient une alléchante odeur de grillé. En attendant le moment du dîner, les ninjas s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient. Allongé dans l'herbe, Naruto contemplait paresseusement les étoiles, rêvant d'une jeune fille aux yeux plus clairs que les points de lumière dans le ciel et à la chevelure plus obscure que ce nuage qui cachait l'astre nocturne. Assis en tailleur un peu plus loin, Sasuke tournait et retournait le kunai d'Itachi entre ses doigts, le regard statique. De ses yeux perle, Neji observait le lointain, perdu entre des pensées vagabondes et écoutait d'une oreille distraite les exclamations intéressées de Sakura et Ino à Akina.

.- Tu pourrais nous apprendre ? quémandait Ino, les yeux brillants.

.- Bien sûr ! rit la vestale. Le Sceau de Paralysie est le plus simple de sa famille.

.- Il y en a d'autre ? questionna Sakura, intéressée.

Akina hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Le Sceau de Paralysie permettait de sceller l'usage du membre sur lequel il était appliqué, comme par exemple le poignet d'Hinata qu'elle ne pourrait plus utiliser tant qu'Akina ne lèverait pas le sceau. En revanche, il existait un autre sceau aux effets similaires aux 64 Points du Hakke de Neji.

A ce nom, le jeune homme se retourna vers les filles.

.- Ce sceau occulte les points vitaux ?

.- Pas tout à fait. Les 64 Points du Hakke empêchent la production de chakra, pas vrai ? Eh bien, mon Sceau du Point de Chakra vise à sceller le chakra en un point du corps et la « victime » ne peut plus du tout y faire appel, à moins que je ne lève le sceau.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

.- Comment ? Mais… Si le chakra se concentre en un même point, c'est la mort assurée ! Il peut imploser dans le corps !

.- Ne t'inquiète pas. L'énergie est mise en veille lors de l'apposition du sceau, il n'y a pas de danger de mort. Sauf si la personne cherche par tous les moyens à s'en servir.

Akina remarqua que ces compagnons la dévisageaient d'un drôle d'air. Leur aurait-elle fait peur avec cette histoire de chakra scellé ? Elle avait conscience que ses techniques pouvaient être redoutables mais elle ne voulait pas que ses amis la voient comme une espèce d'arme. Aussi décida-t-elle de détendre l'assemblée en revenant au sujet principal.

.- Bien, bien, bien ! fit Akina avec un rire nerveux. Pour le Sceau de Paralysie… Il suffit de concentrer du chakra dans le bout de ses doigts jusqu'à ressentir comme une très légère détonation après avoir fait les signes suivants : Tigre, coq, rat, coq et pour finir, cheval. Voyez ? Ensuite, il n'y a plus qu'à apposer sur la partie du corps désirée.

Les kunoichis hochèrent la tête et exécutèrent les signes indiqués. Entre temps, Naruto s'approchait du groupe, une mine gourmande peinte sur son visage.

.- Je crois que ça va être l'heure de passer… Aaaah ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sak…

La jeune fille s'était levée pour se précipiter sur Naruto avec un curieux éclat dans les yeux. Trop surpris par cette subite « attaque », le jeune homme n'eut rien le temps de comprendre que Sakura avait déjà plaqué sa main sur sa bouche.

.- Sceau de Paralysie !

Une subite sensation de froid se diffusa dans les lèvres du shinobi tandis que de fines lignes noires se dessinaient tout autour de sa bouche. Akina se mit à rire. On aurait dit qu'un plaisantin lui avait fait de fausses moustaches au feutre !

.- Désolée pour cela, Naruto… Tu disais ? demanda l'adolescente aux cheveux roses avec malice.

Le jeune homme voulut répondre, mais ses lèvres restèrent hermétiquement fermées. Il ouvrit des yeux paniqués et se força pour tenter ouvrir la bouche, mais rien ne se produisit. Vu ainsi, c'était très comique, sauf pour le concerné.

.- Qu'y a-t-il, Naruto ? pouffa Sakura. Tu as perdu ta langue ?

Le shinobi perdit patience et désigna sa bouche scellée avec un regard courroucé et vexé. De son côté, Akina eut un sourire. Sakura n'était pas enseignante pour rien, même si elle n'avait pas appris les techniques ninjas par un vrai professeur. Elle avait été autodidacte et ça se sentait.

.- Bien joué, Sakura ! complimenta-t-elle. Mais ne soyons pas cruelles avec lui.

Elle croisa les doigts et regarda son Troisième gardien.

.- Brisure.

Les traits noirs s'estompèrent aussitôt autour de la bouche de Naruto qui essayait encore de se délivrer du sort et qui, donc, déversa d'un seul trait ce qu'il tentait de dire.

.- … drôle du tout ! Libérez-moi tou… ! Ah ? Ca va mieux…

.- Eh ! Mais Akina, je croy… Eeeeeeeh !

Boom ! Sakura s'étala de tout son long sur le sol devant une Ino hilare. Elle avait voulu se diriger vers la vestale, mais sans rien comprendre, elle avait perdu l'équilibre.

Je t'ai scellé le genou gauche pendant que tu riais ! Je crois que je maîtrise aussi ! railla-t-elle en lui tirant la langue avec espièglerie.

« _Je vais te me la sceller, moi, ta maîtrise !_ hurla Inner Sakura ».

.- Inoooooo…

.- Ah ah ! Bravo aussi, Ino-chan ! Brisure, déclara la jeune fille pour libérer la kunoichi.

.- Ah, merci… Mais je croyais que seule la personne qui pose le sceau pouvait le briser ?

La jeune fille lui expliqua que quelqu'un avec une grande puissance intérieure pouvait rompre le sort sans pour autant en être l'auteur. C'était là le paradoxe du sceau de Paralysie : il est d'une simplicité presque enfantine à exécuter, mais il fallait être fort pour le briser si l'on était pas celui qui le créait.

.- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais les lapins vont se carboniser si on ne les mange pas ! A taaable ! déclara Naruto, ravi d'avoir de nouveau l'usage de sa bouche.

Après un repas animé avec les prières des filles pour qu'Akina leur enseigne d'autres sceaux simples, le groupe s'installa pour dormir, chacun dans sous sa couverture. Tout le monde porta son regard au dessus de leurs têtes vers les paillettes de la nuit jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emporte.

Au milieu de la nuit, un courant d'air froid vint caresser la nuque de la vestale qui émergea doucement. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux un bruit retentit dans l'horizon.

Elle se redressa brusquement, un frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale. Qu'était-ce ? Le vent qui soufflait fort dans la pleine ou…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

.- On aurait dit un cri de bête…

Cela s'apparentait au loup. Elle regarda son bracelet dont les perles étaient éteintes. Etrange. Elle tendit l'oreille à l'affût du moindre nouveau bruit suspect mais il n'y eût plus rien que le vent qui sifflait à ses tympans.

Akina haussa les épaules et finit par se recoucher tandis que des restes de cri étrange se perdaient dans un écho lointain.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bon, tout le monde aura compris de qui il s'agissait, pas de suspense pour cette fois. Cependant, nos amis se heurteront à certaines difficultés pour pouvoir l'approcher… Affaire à suivre !


	43. L'affaire Inuzuka

Un INCOMENSURABLE désolée à tous si je tarde de plus en plus. Le problème reste que je suis complètement bloquée par mon histoire ! Je pourrai passer directement aux dernières étapes qui conduiraient à la fin de l'histoire mais pour une raison que je ne pourrai expliquer parce que ça ferait un énorme spoiler pour la suite, je me dis que je devrais faire encore au groupe une péripétie extérieure à la quête initiale sous peine de faire bizarre…

En fait, j'aurai bien une idée, mais je ne sais comment la tourner. C'est pas une excuse pour pas poster les nombreux autres chaps d'avance, je sais, mais je préfère garder un écart de sécurité… Je sais, je suis zarb mais ça, vous le saviez. Lol

Merci de votre patience !

**: Journal des Reviewers :**

**Sailor Ocean** : Bien sûr, c'est l'un ou l'autre ! Mais avec un peu de logique, il est facile de deviner lequel c'est. Kiss et merci !

**Adaska** : Gaara ? Nyaaaa ! Je suis désolée, mais hélas, non. Je peux pas tous les intégrer. Mais si je devais le mettre, ça serait pour un rôle secondaire. Merci quand même et kiss !

**Elenthya** : Oui, c'est reparti ! Il y a de forte chance pour ce soir lui, oui ! Je ne garantis pas, mais on essaiera de lui faire faire de quelques situation comiques avec les autres. Pour ce cri étrange, il sera expliqué dans les chapitres qui suivront (peut-être 2 ou trois, je sais plus). Tu as bien aimé le coup de gueule ? Ah ! Je suis contente ! C'est vrai qu'à être toujours sympa, on pouvait prendre Akina comme trop parfaite. J'ai donc voulu faire ressortir le côté sombre de sa personnalité. Kiss et merci !

**Luluflo** : Un combat Naru Sasu… Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pax, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à faire des scènes de combat. Naruto aura son combat à la fin des fins, mais ça sera plus un combat psychologique… Bonne reprise ! Kiss !

**Nadramon** : Une gentille guéguerre en les rendant plus complices ? Hum… Je vais essayer de modifier certains chapitres écrits il y a des lustres pour tenter de te satisfaire. Tu apprécies plus Akina ? J'en suis bien contente. C'est un perso que j'affectionne beaucoup. Elle a cette candeur sérieuse que j'adore. Alalala, veinard le Neji ! Lol. Pour Naruto, ça faisait un moment qu'on l'avait pas embêté, faut pas perdre la main ! Mdr ! Kiss et mici !

**Tsukieina** : Whoua ! Quel enthousiasme ! Ca fait plaisir ! Mais sorry, je ne fais que dans le Konoha. Mais si on les voit, ça sera en rôles assez secondaires. Kiss et merci !

**Nefer** : PTDR ! Quelle belle intro ! Excellent ! Merci et kiss !

**Yon-kun** : Nyouuu ! Mon Yon-kuuun ! Et comment qu'elle se déchaîne, la Akina ! Un petit coup de gueule de temps en temps, ça peut pas faire de mal ! Kiba va en effet être dans la place, mais il ne sera pas en course avec Naruto. Non ! Pour lui, je le place avec quelqu'un d'autre mais chut ! C'est trop tôt… DAISUKI AUSSI ! ¤lui claque aussi la bise¤ (lol)

**Loushaa** : Quand ils se battent ? Qui ? Tous ? Ben… comme dans toute série qui se respecte : lors de l'ultime baston ! Avec Orochimaru et toute sa clique qui promet d'être des plus intéressantes. Cependant, pardonne mon cerveau quelque peu encombré, mais de quel pouvoir me parles-tu ? Je suis un peu perdue, remets-moi dans le contexte et je te répondrai à la prochaine review. Désolée si mon cerveau est trop lent… Merci et kiss !

**Nasuka** : PTDRRR ! J'ai trop rigolé ! C'est vraiment marrant quand on fait vire les persos de cette manière (Mdr l'intervention d'Akina qui se calme d'un coup). Bien sûr que si que tu m'as manqué, Nasuka, l'écoute pas ce méchant ! Pour répondre à se pauvre Naruto en détresse, qu'il se rassure, nous reverrons Hinata. Pas de sitôt, mais on la reverra. Et si j'ai le malheur de ne pas la caser avec lui, je vais me faire incendier… Lol. Kiss et merci !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤£

**_Chapitre 43 : L'affaire Inuzuka_**

Le groupe reprit la route pour terminer son périple avant d'atteindre enfin les montagnes qui séparaient le pays en deux. Akina avait le cœur allègre. Elle avait fait la moitié du parcours et avait déjà réuni cinq des Sept Ninjas sacrés. Et en plus, elle allait certainement trouver le sixième avant d'entamer la traversée de la chaîne enneigée. Oui, la vestale se sentait particulièrement confiante aujourd'hui. Le septième et dernier gardien se trouvait certainement quelque part dans la seconde moitié du pays.

.- On devra faire étape à ce village avant de nous attaquer aux montagnes, annonça Neji.

.- Oui, que l'on puisse au moins se trouver de bons vêtements chauds… soupira Ino qui avait déjà l'impression de frissonner de froid.

Sasuke eut une grimace. Lui, un mercenaire, dans les montagnes au beau milieu de la neige ? Voilà un tableau qui avait quelque chose de surréaliste… Mais il le fallait bien. Il était persuadé qu'Itachi était de l'autre côté de la chaîne rocheuse. Apparemment, c'était plutôt lui qui suivait Sasuke. Mais le jeune mercenaire s'en fichait, pourvu qu'il puisse lui refaire face et le tuer. Il était prêt cette fois.

.- Mais cette traversée… Ca ne sera pas trop dangereux ? demanda Akina qui regardait les sommets blancs avec une légère appréhension.

.- Ne t'en fais pas, lui glissa Neji avec confiance. Nous serons tous là.

.- Traduction sous-titrée : « Avec moi, ça sera protection rapprochée » plaisanta Naruto avec un faux sérieux.

Neji se raidit aussitôt.

.- Pardon ?

.- Hum ? J'ai dit quelque chose ? dit le blondinet en regardant ailleurs d'une mine innocente.

Le jeune Hyûga détourna la tête après avoir rapidement frappé Naruto, les joues légèrement roses. Sakura et Ino échangèrent un œil perplexe. Naruto aurait-il été enfin assez observateur pour comprendre l'attitude de Neji ou disait-il cela pour la taquinerie ?

De son côté, Akina avait à peu près pris la taille d'une souris. Mais avec cette teinte pourpre sur le visage, à quel animal pouvait-on la comparer ? Heureusement, l'arrivée du groupe près du village retint la jeune fille de s'enfuir pour disparaître.

.- Bien. On s'occupe du matériel pour la traversée et nous repartirons demain, déclara Sasuke.

.- Hum. Il nous faut : des vivres, des vêtements chauds, des cordages, un guide… énuméra Sakura en comptant sur ses doigts.

.- Et un Ninja sacré en bonus ? sourit Naruto.

.- On sera vite fixé…

Nos amis pénétrèrent dans le village où quelque chose les frappa aussitôt : il n'avait rien d'un village ninja. Déjà que l'absence de gardes les avait intrigué. Aucun des habitants ne portait de vêtements ninjas. Pas de kunais ni de shurikens accrochés aux ceintures, rien. Une intense sensation d'incrédulité s'empara d'Akina, mais ce fut Ino qui en fit part à haute voix :

.- On va vraiment trouver un ninja ici ?

.- Ca me semble difficile… dit Sasuke en regardant autour de lui. Rares doivent être les ninjas à passer ces montagnes.

Tandis que la kunoichi blonde se faisait toute une joie que le jeune mercenaire eût daigné répondre, Sakura la refroidit en une seconde en lui faisant remarquer qu'il aurait dit cela à n'importe qui d'autre.

Neji fronça les sourcils. Sasuke avait raison à en juger les expressions interloquées des villageois qu'ils croisaient. Ils étaient bien étonnés de voir des shinobis chez eux.

.- Hep ! interpella Naruto en arrêtant un passant. Où pourrait-on trouver un guide et de quoi monter une expédition pour traverser les montagnes ?

L'homme cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et observa rapidement l'équipée en face de lui.

.- Eh bien… Vous pouvez toujours aller chez Daiku pour votre matériel. C'est à quatre rues à droite… Mais vous devez savoir que…

.- Y aurait-il un ninja accompagné d'un chien dans ce village ? coupa la vestale dont les lèvres n'avaient cessé de brûler pour poser cette question.

A ces mots, le visage de l'homme se décomposa. Une lueur de panique traversa ses yeux bleus et il entrouvrit la bouche de surprise.

.- La traversée des montagnes est déconseillée depuis quelques temps. N'y allez pas, lâcha-t-il d'un ton bourru en repartant.

Les six amis se regardèrent, surpris.

.- J'ai dit quelque chose ? demanda innocemment Akina qui n'avait pas compris.

.- On a touché un point effrayant chez eux, on dirait… dit Neji. Je me demande quoi.

.- Il n'y a plus qu'à chercher, conclut Sakura en soupirant.

.- On peut se diviser, proposa Naruto. Un groupe pour se renseigner et un autre pour se procurer le matériel.

.- Je vais avec Sasuke-kun ! s'exclamèrent Ino et Sakura d'une même voix, le poing vers le ciel.

Le concerné soupira et plaqua une main devant ses yeux en signe d'agacement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi à lui ?

.- Je m'occupe de savoir ce qui effraie ces habitants, occupez-vous du reste.

Et il s'éclipsa aussitôt sous les soupirs déçus des deux filles qui commencèrent à se rejeter la faute l'une sur l'autre. Akina leva les yeux au ciel et sépara vite fait les duellistes puis tous se rendirent chez Daiku.

Ils n'auraient pu trouver mieux. D'épais pulls, pantalons, manteaux, bonnets et écharpes ou encore des cordages en passant par des vivres, tout était à disposition pour qui voulait s'attaquer aux sommets. Nos amis entreprirent chacun de se choisir de quoi s'habiller chaudement. Akina avait au départ opté pour un manteau blanc à capuche avec les caches oreilles assortis, mais on lui conseilla de changer car on aurait pu la perdre dans la neige.

.- C'est rare que des ninjas passent la chaîne de montagnes… marmonna l'homme à la caisse. Faut vraiment avoir une bonne raison pour…

.- Peu importe nos raisons, nous devons aller de l'autre côté.

L'homme pesta dans son coin, les sourcils froncés.

.- Passez votre chemin. C'est risqué.

.- Pourquoi ? intervint Naruto.

Daiku ne répondit rien sur le coup. Il dévisagea un à un les jeunes gens en face de lui. A en juger leur air sérieux et déterminé, ils iraient jusqu'au bout. Et puis, rien ne les obligeait à écouter ses conseils.

.- Depuis deux mois, des habitants du village se font massacrer.

Surpris et intéressés, nos amis quémandèrent de plus amples informations. L'homme leur raconta qu'il y avait donc deux mois de cela, quelqu'un avait découvert un cadavre dans les bois qui séparaient le village des montagnes. C'était une femme, du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Son corps avait été déchiqueté avec une violence dont même une oreille ne pourrait supporter le récit. Une telle atrocité n'était pas l'œuvre funeste d'un humain, mais d'une bête…

.- D'une bête ? répéta Akina, interpellée par ce mot.

Daiku hocha la tête avec gravité.

.- Oui. Et dans ce village, une seule personne peut faire cela : Kiba Inuzuka.

.- Qui est-ce ? questionna Neji.

Le clan Inuzuka s'était installé dans ce village il y a des générations de cela. C'était un clan ninja qui employait des chiens pour accompagner leurs shinobis. Petit à petit, le clan s'est divisé et seul le dernier fils de la famille a voulu rester vivre dans ce village avec son compagnon à quatre pattes, Akamaru. Bien que les habitants n'étaient pas ninjas eux-mêmes, ils avaient toujours accepté les Inuzuka avec qui tout s'était toujours très bien passé.

Mais, il y a deux mois, cette femme avait été massacrée. Et puis, d'autres victimes ont suivi. Des hommes, d'autres femmes, des enfants… Toujours dans les bois.

Sakura fronça les sourcils d'un air buté.

.- Et pourquoi serait-ce ce Kiba l'assassin ?

.- Parce que les Inuzuka maîtrisent des jutsus qui leur permettent de se transformer ainsi que leurs animaux en hommes-bêtes. Et leurs attaques sont d'une effrayante efficacité autant dans les coups de griffes que les coups de dents… Et puis, ils peuvent transformer leurs chiens en des monstres énormes et dangereux.

.- Et après ? Parce que les Inuzuka peuvent attaquer de manière violente, ce Kiba serait obligatoirement l'auteur de ces meurtres à répétition ? Il peut s'agir d'un loup ou d'un ours ! La conclusion est hâtive ! s'emporta Akina.

.- Pas quand on l'a surpris à tuer un ninja d'un village voisin ! surenchérit Daiku.

Silence. La vestale referma sa bouche entrouverte par l'étonnement. Les autres baissèrent la tête, attendant que l'homme ne poursuive son explication.

.- Oui. Alors que ce vent sanglant soufflait déjà sur notre village, Kiba a tué un ninja de Ki no Kuni (Village de l'Arbre) alors que nous avons toujours été en de bons termes avec ce village. On ne pouvait trouver mieux comme preuve, il a été pris sur le fait. Nous avons voulu l'arrêter, mais il a fui. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de poursuivre ses meurtres…

Akina déglutit de mal aise. A présent, elle n'avait plus de contre arguments. S'il avait été surpris, il était difficile de croire ce Kiba Inuzuka innocent. Mais ce garçon accompagné d'un chien… Aucun doute, il était le Ninja Sacré qu'elle recherchait. Elle eut un frisson dans le dos. Un meurtrier dans l'équipe, cela lui faisait peur. Bien sûr, elle n'oubliait pas Sasuke, mais c'était différent sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer.

Sans rien ajouter, nos amis payèrent leurs achats et sortirent du magasin. Mais, avant de rejoindre ses amis dehors, la jeune fille brune se tourna une dernière fois vers le gérant.

.- Kiba… Où est-il maintenant ?

.- Il s'est réfugié dans les montagnes. Pas bien haut, bien sûr, mais on ne sait toujours pas où malgré nos tentatives de recherches…

L'adolescente hocha la tête et s'apprêta à sortir.

.- Mademoiselle ? N'essayez pas d'approcher la forêt. Nous, nous le devons pour chercher de l'eau, mais n'y allez pas pour votre sécurité.

Le petit groupe marcha dans le village à la recherche d'un endroit où dormir. Cette histoire de meurtres sanguinolents à coups de crocs et de griffes d'un monstre chien leur donnait la chair de poule.

Cependant, chacun se posait des questions silencieuses. Pourquoi Kiba a-t-il attaqué subitement les habitants de son village après des années de bonne entente ? Et puis, pourquoi s'en prendre ensuite à un ninja d'un autre village ?

.- Tout de même… Il doit être effrayant, ce Kiba… murmura Naruto.

.- Je vois que l'on a trouvé la même chose… fit une voix en face d'eux.

Sasuke venait de réapparaître devant eux. Ils échangèrent leurs infos qui étaient semblables les unes avec les autres. Rien de nouveau. Ils poursuivirent alors leurs recherches d'une auberge lorsque les portes d'un bâtiment plus grand et riche que les autres s'ouvrirent. Deux hommes d'âge mûr dont un accompagné d'anbus en sortirent.

.- Votre sollicitude me touche, Eiro-sama. Mais ne vous donnez pas tout ce mal…

.- Comment ? Depuis quand aider un voisin signifie « se donner du mal »? répondit l'homme escorté avec un sourire amical. Ces attaques sont horribles, il est normal que je m'inquiète, Koji-sama…

Le premier homme eut un sourire embarrassé. Il passa la main dans ces cheveux bruns avec nervosité.

.- Mais de là à rechercher un endroit pour que nous soyons plus en sécurité…

.- Taratata ! Faute de pouvoir vous aider à débusquer Inuzuka, je peux au moins penser aux villageois ! Vivre dans la terreur n'est pas bon. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite.

.- Merci, Eiro-sama. Bon retour à Ki no Kuni.

Le second homme, bien en chaire, tapota l'épaule d'un de ses anbus et déclara en riant qu'avec eux, il ne risquerait rien. Puis, après de brèves salutations avec le dénommé Koji –qui devait être le chef du village-, il se dirigea vers la sortie du village, passant près du groupe de ninjas que nous connaissons bien.

.- Ki no Kuni ? répéta Ino. Le village avec lequel celui-ci pactise...

.- Oui, ça devait être une visite diplomatique.

Un bruit non identifié qui était à cheval entre un chat auquel on piétinait la queue et un éléphant en charge coupa court aux paroles en cours.

.- Ahem… Pardon… fit Naruto, une main sur son ventre. Mais j'ai faim…

.- Moi aussi, avoua Neji dont le ventre criait aussi famine, mais de manière plus modérée.

.- Il y a un restaurant, là ! désigna Sakura. Allons-y.

Et sur ce, tous allèrent se restaurer. Le sujet principal était sans conteste Kiba Inuzuka. Ils parlèrent à voix basse car ils s'étaient vite aperçus que ce thème de discussion avait la faculté de faire le silence total dans un endroit publique…

Tout le monde essayait de monter ses hypothèses sur le pourquoi de ces massacres.

.- Akina, comptes-tu vraiment trouver Kiba pour lui demander de nous accompagner ? demanda Neji avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

.- Je dois essayer. La présence des Sept n'est pas obligatoire, mais elle m'aidera grandement pour affronter Tsuheki.

Le jeune Hyûga baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Il comprenait le désir de la jeune fille mais il n'était pas tranquille. Si Kiba était comme on le décrivait, il valait mieux rester très prudent.

Tout à coup, un hurlement retentit au lointain, glaçant le sang des convives assis. Ino et Sakura furent tellement surprises qu'elles manquèrent de s'étouffer avec leur soupe miso.

.- Ca vient de la forêt, informa Sasuke en se levant.

En effet, quelques secondes après, des villageois accouraient dans les rues comme un troupeau de brebis affolées en direction des bois qui bordaient le village. Nos amis suivirent le mouvement pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Arrivés aux portes de la petite citée, ils virent deux hommes qui revenaient de la forêt, portant avec eux un cadavre voilé. Les filles grimacèrent et essayèrent d'ignorer ce sentiment d'effroi qui grimpait le long de leur colonne vertébrale.

.- Encore ! s'exclama une voix près d'elles.

C'était l'homme de tout à l'heure, Koji. Il serra les poings de rage face à ce triste spectacle alors qu'une femme hurlait d'horreur et de douleur.

.- Mon mari ! criait-elle en se tournant vers le chef. Koji-sama ! Voyez ce que ce monstre a encore fait ! Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité, ici ! Qui sera la prochaine victime ? Ma fille ? Votre frère ? QUI ? Arrêtons ce massacre, nous n'en pouvons plus !

Un brouhaha d'approbation s'éleva aussitôt dans la foule. Dans cette brume de conversations, on pouvait cependant bien entendre que tous les gens présents en avaient assez de craindre que l'un de leur proche se fasse tuer simplement pour chasser ou aller chercher de l'eau, sans compter toutes ces personnes qui avaient disparu et dont les corps n'avaient pas été retrouvés.

Les yeux vert d'eau d'Akina plissèrent sous une peine naissante. Comment pouvaient-ils vivre dans un tel climat de peur ? La vestale se promit de prier les âmes de ces innocents lorsqu'elle eut la sensation de se faire épier. Immédiatement, son regard se porta droit devant elle, au milieu des arbres. Ses sens de vestale ne la trompaient pas.

Sans prévenir, elle se mit à courir sous les yeux stupéfaits de ses compagnons.

.- Aki… Mais où tu vas ? appela Naruto.

.- C'est dangereux ! lui cria Neji.

.- J'y vais.

Sasuke s'élança à la poursuite de la jeune fille en fuite. Les autres étaient estomaqués. C'était bien la première fois que Sasuke allait aider Akina… Mais chacun eut un sourire intérieur. Le froid et ténébreux mercenaire pouvait lui aussi se soucier de leur amie…

Plusieurs mètres devant elle, Akina entendait des bruits de pas qui foulaient l'herbe et effleurait les arbustes. Elle avait vu juste, quelqu'un n'était pas loin.

.- Kiba ! appela-t-elle. C'est toi ? Pour…

.- Akina…

.- OUAAAAAP !

L'adolescente pila net car son Second Ninja venait d'atterrir devant elle. A débarquer comme ça et dans cette obscurité, elle l'avait pris pour un fantôme. Le temps de se remettre de sa peur, les bruits de course de l'inconnu s'étaient tus dans le silence.

.- Mais ça va pas de me faire une peur pareille ? s'écria-t-elle furieuse et encore sous l'effet de la frousse.

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas et planta ses yeux saphirs et froids dans les siens.

.- Crois-tu en la chance ?

.- Hein ?

La jeune cligna des yeux, perplexe. Pourquoi lui posait-il ce genre de question alors qu'elle avait peut-être trouvé son sixième gardien ?

Le mercenaire ne perdit rien de son masque de marbre.

.- Je suis assassin de mon état. J'ai déjà tué beaucoup de personnes dans ma vie de mercenaire. Mais on peut dire que tu as eu de la chance car nous savons tous les deux que je ne m'en prendrai pas à toi ou aux autres. Kiba a lui aussi tué et ce, de la manière la plus barbare qui m'a été permise de voir dans ma vie. Alors, je te repose la question : crois-tu vraiment en la chance ? Si oui, vas-y. Je ne te retiens pas plus.

Akina se bougea plus. Il avait raison. Elle était chanceuse d'avoir accepté dans son escorte un mercenaire avec la quasi certitude qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Mais une telle chose pouvait-elle se reproduire deux fois ? Un deuxième meurtrier dans le groupe pouvait-il offrir une garantie comme Sasuke ? Les chances étaient plus qu'infimes.

Elle baissa la tête. Elle donnait raison à son shinobi, mais elle ne pouvait ignorer ce sentiment de frustration qui apparaissait. Néanmoins, le jeune homme venait probablement de lui sauver la vie.

Comprenant qu'il avait atteint son objectif, Sasuke prit la direction de la sortie des bois avec un « Allons-y » tout aussi neutre que son précédent discours. Akina était partagée entre l'envie de lui dire merci pour l'avoir sortie du futur pétrin dans lequel elle se serait certainement fourrée s'il ne l'avait pas arrêtée, et l'envie de lui crier dessus parce qu'elle avait raté une occasion en or de trouver son avant dernier gardien.

De retour auprès des autres, l'adolescente eut droit à de belles remontrances de la part de ses amis qui ne cessaient de lui dire qu'elle était suicidaire de foncer comme ça toute seule. Une chance que Sasuke l'eût arrêtée !

.- Tsss… persifla le concerné, lassé.

Quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule.

.- Ca m'empêchera pas de penser que j'avais raison depuis le début, tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Le garçon regarda Sakura s'éloigner pour rejoindre ses camarades qui retournaient au village pour se rendre à l'auberge dont quelqu'un leur avait parlé. Elle avait dit cela avec un sourire, le plus naturellement du monde possible. Il demeura interdit quelques instants. Cette fille agissait de façon étrange. Mais quand elle lui parlait, ses mots lui faisaient du bien quelque part.

.- Sasuke-kun ! Tu viens ? appela Ino.

.- J'arrive.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hum… L'affaire s'annonce corsée, n'est-elle pas ? A suivre !


	44. La vestale et la bête

Impardonnable… Je suis IMPARDONNABLE ! J'ai pas du tout avancé depuis la dernière fois… Mais je ne pensais pas que cette entrée en seconde année de fac de Langues serait aussi difficile. J'ai du travail partout ! Toutes mes heures de trou à l'intérieur de mon emploi du temps sont consacrées aux devoirs (je HAIS les traductions qui demandent beaucoup de temps… TT) et quand j'arrive chez moi tranquille le soir, j'ai pas envie de me creuser la tête pour une partie de scénario bloquée… ç-ç Je suis impardonnable… Mais bon, j'ai encore des chapitres d'avance, ça laisse de la marge.

Mais je préviens d'avance, le rythme de parution sera dorénavant fortement ralenti… Désolée et merci de la fidélité des plus assidu(e)s. Vous aime !

**: Journal des Reviewers :**

**Kold** : Merci booooocoup ! Lol. Merci pour tes suggestions, mais il me semble que ce soit difficile de faire venir des anciens, sachant qu'ils sont trèèèèès loin de nos persos (ils traversent tout de même tout un pays…) . Cela dit, merci de me proposer des idées ! Kiss !

**Luluflo4 **: Ben et pourquoi pas ? Y'a bien Sasuke qui est meurtrier de son état. Niark ! Mais vous verrez bien.

**Nasuka** : Mdr ! Tu vas me faire un sketch à chaque fois ? Lol. Trop rigolo encore une fois. C'est une bonne chose de croire Kiba innocent. Mais il va falloir le prouver. Pour Sasuke, désolé si t'as peur que Sakura prenne la grosse tête, mais il faut bien que je vous fasse un peu avancer tous les 2. Hihihihi ! Merci pour cette review amusante. Kiss !

**Nadramon** : Hum… Tu es assez perspicace. On en apprendra plus sur les chapitres à venir. Je suis comme toi, j'ai aimé faire cette parenthèse entre Sasuke et Akina. Je m'étais dit « Il ne l'a pas encore aidé seul à seul » du coup, voilà ! Je vais voir dans quels chapitres je pourrai développer le lien entre Sasuke et Naruto. On verra ce qu'on peut faire. Pour Hinata, ne sois franchement pas pressé… Désolée. Kiss et merci !

**Zagan** : Ben oui, c'est tombé sur Kiba parce qu'il a fallu faire une sélection et du coup, c'est lui qui a été choisi. Et puis, comme je voulais le caser avec quelqu'un… Qu'est-ce qui tue ? On le saura bientôt. Bon, pour Hinata, histoire de pas me faire incendier comme la dernière fois, elle sera dans le même état que la dernière fois. MAIS, je prédis tout de suite que Naruto fera son max pour la retrouver telle qu'il l'avait connue, c'est évident. On la reverra dans trèèèès longtemps donc ça te laisse le temps de te préparer. Lol.

**Tafolpamadlaine** : Et pourquoi pas ? Lol. Je ne dirai rien ! Mais si, mais si, je dirai tout sur cette affaire, mais ça sera pour les chap à suivre. Kiss et merci !

**Nefer **: Niark ! Dommage pour lui, il aura du mal… Mais heureusement, nos amis sauront l'aider. Un peu d'espace « policier » dans cette fic ! Il n'y aura qu'une seule vérité ! ¤Conan débarque¤  
_Conan_ : Eh oh ! Tu fais pas de fic sur « Detective Conan », alors tu te la boucles !  
_Moi_ : Hum… Certes.  
Bref, comme je le disais, l'enquête ne sera pas simple. Kiss et merci !

**Yon-kun** : Yon-kuuuun ! « Kiba le barbare »… Ptdr! Ca ferait un excellent titre, ça ! Lol. On voit que tu commences à me connaître. Les méchants ne sont pas ceux que l'on croit ! Héhéhéhé ! Et puis, pour Sasuke, faut qu'il commence à « sombrer » doucement dans le piège de Sakura… Niark ! ¤mode sadique¤ Merci et Big Kiss !

**Tsukieina **: Peut-être… Peut-être pas ! Tu le sauras ! Kiss !

**Jumey** : Merci bien ! Kiba… meurtrier, pas meurtrier ? On verra ! Kiss !

**Tsunade-sama** : C'est drôle, personne ne voit Kiba en zigouilleur fou. Mais vous avez bien tous raison ! Reste à savoir le pourquoi du comment… En ce qui concerne le dernier, je réserve des surprises. Je vous ai déjà beaucoup étonnés, dites-vous que ce n'est pas encore fini Hé hé hé hé ! Sinon, c'est entendu, je ferai intervenir Tsunade pour la fin de l'aventure. Elle devra conseiller Akina. Ca marche ! Kiss et merci !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Chapitre 44 : La vestale et la bête**_

.- Dites, on ne craint vraiment rien ? demanda Ino d'un air peu assuré en terminant de gravir les marches de l'auberge.

.- Mais oui ! assura Naruto en bombant le torse. Les attaques n'ont lieu qu'en forêt. Et puis, on vous protègera !

.- Arriverais-tu à entendre quelque chose si Kiba venait ? Tu ronfles si fort… fit remarquer Akina avec embarras.

Le shinobi blond s'écroula et dit à son amie, la larme à l'œil, qu'elle n'était pas gentille de dire cela. Neji réprima un rire et murmura à Akina qu'elle lui ôtait les taquineries de la bouche.

Une fois sur le palier, filles et garçons se séparèrent pour gagner chacun les deux chambres qu'ils avaient prises. A peine arrivées, les filles se laissèrent tomber dans le moelleux de leur matelas.

.- Ouaaaah… Que d'émotions… marmonna Ino, le nez dans l'oreiller.

.- Oui. De tous mes gardiens, c'est lui qui me pose le plus de problème, dit Akina en défaisant ses nattes.

Assise entre les deux kunoichis qui s'occupaient chacune d'une moitié de cheveux à peigner et à tresser, la vestale élabora des hypothèses sur le physique de ce fameux sixième gardien. Tout et n'importe quoi passait dans leurs têtes. Si Akina optait pour un jeune homme du genre Sasuke –c'est-à-dire doté d'un charisme froid et implacable-, Sakura l'imaginait comme un homme mûr, bâti comme une armoire à glace mais accompagné d'un minuscule toutou à l'aspect inoffensif, tandis qu'Ino voyait en Kiba un enfant sauvage qui avait un caractère très instinctif.

Sakura éclata de rire.

.- Un enfant ? Un enfant qui fait des massacres ? Mais ça va pas ?

.- C'est toujours mieux que ton molosse au caniche ! railla la blonde en lui envoyant son oreiller dans la figure.

S'ensuivit dans l'instant une terrible bataille entre les deux… Non, trois filles (Akina s'était pris un oreiller au passage et avait décidé de se mêler à la guerre des plumes). Entre deux éclats de rires ou de colère, on pouvait entendre le bruit étouffé des édredons qui s'entrechoquaient les uns dans les autres.

Chez les garçons, c'était plus calme. Entre Naruto qui dormait déjà comme une masse, Neji qui guettait la forêt depuis la fenêtre et Sasuke qui était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés, on aurait entendu une mouche voler (en plus des ronflements de Naruto…)

.- En tout cas, elle s'amusent… fit remarquer le mercenaire en ouvrant un œil.

.- Il faut bien décompresser un peu, fit Neji en se tournant vers son camarade. Qu'as-tu dit à Akina pour qu'elle revienne sans chercher à poursuivre Kiba ?

Sasuke roula sur le côté, un bras replié sous sa tête.

.- Je lui ai simplement rappelé la réalité dans laquelle elle était. Elle a trop confiance.

Les filles s'étaient tues. Il était tard, elles s'étaient enfin couchées. Sans rien dire d'autre, les deux garçons encore éveillés firent de même et se glissèrent dans leurs couvertures.

* * *

Les heures filaient au gré des étoiles filantes qui traversaient le ciel noir en laissant une traînée de poussière lumineuse qui s'évanouissait aussi vite qu'elle était née. Il faisait un peu chaud en cette nuit du début de l'été. Dans le village, nombreuses fenêtres étaient restées entrouvertes pour laisser un peu d'air rafraîchir les pièces étouffantes.

Plus bas, dans une rue déserte et tranquille, une ombre discrète malgré sa taille imposante longeait les murs faiblement éclairés par l'éclat bleuté de la lune. Elle avançait sans hésiter sur quelle rue prendre. Elle savait où elle allait. Une fois arrivée, son attention fut retenue sur une fenêtre entrebâillée plus haut. C'était là.

Dans un silence caressé par le froissement des rideaux qui voletaient sous une brise légère, trois jeunes adolescentes dormaient paisiblement. Un faible grincement de bois grésilla dans la nuit. Deux yeux se posèrent alternativement sur chacune des filles endormies jusqu'à s'arrêter sur l'une d'elle. Celle qui était la plus près de la fenêtre était la bonne.

A pas feutrés, le corps pénétra sans aucun bruit dans la pièce et s'approcha.

Akina avait des sommeils agités ces derniers temps. Elle était toute empêtrée dans sa couverture qui était tordue dans tous les sens. La silhouette devant le lit fut éclairée par l'astre nocturne, dévoilant un corps au pelage de neige, des grands yeux vifs et une grande queue touffue. La bête ouvrit la gueule et rassembla les coins de la couverture froissée et les referma ses crocs dessus. Voilà Akina à présent bien emballée dans sa couverture, tel un bébé porté par une cigogne.

Toujours avec une immense précaution, la créature souleva son « paquet » et ressortit par la fenêtre.

Il faisait froid soudainement. La nuit avait du bien se rafraîchir, la jeune fille sentait du vent sur son visage. Alors son esprit réintégrait encore un peu plus son corps, Akina sentait aussi qu'elle bougeait. Des pas de course lui parvenaient aux oreilles de manière encore très lointaine.

Silence.

Bouger ? Course ?

L'adolescente émergea brusquement et en une fraction de seconde, elle comprit la situation, chose ardue lorsque l'on sortait d'un sommeil de plomb.

.- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Un loup garou ! cria-t-elle.

L'énorme chien courrait dans les bois baignés d'obscurité. On ne pouvait rien voir à vingt mètres. Akina leva les yeux sur l'imposante gueule qui portait le baluchon de drap et eut un ravissant aperçu sur les canines brillantes.

Une bouffée d'angoisse s'empara d'elle. Le monstre chien de Kiba ! Il allait la massacrer comme les autres ! Prise de panique mais pas sans ressource, la vestale essaya de se calmer pour malaxer son chakra, une préparation de Sceau de Paralysie en tête.

.- Je lui paralyse une patte et je m'enfuis. Ca le ralentira bien… pensa-t-elle en croisant les doigts.

Comme s'il avait deviné ce que sa captive allait lui faire, le chien se cabra brusquement en poussant un jappement de désaccord. Le geste fut si violent qu'Akina fut ballottée sur le côté et son poignet s'accrocha à une branche qui, en plus de lui faire une belle éraflure saignante, brisa le bracelet de nacre qui s'éparpilla en perles claires.

.- Non ! Mon bracelet ! Tu vas y avoir droit, à ton sceau de Para… !

La bête se mit à grogner de manière menaçante pour la dissuader d'aller au bout de son projet. La prisonnière commença les premiers signes mais elle dut s'arrêter car son bras la faisait trop souffrir. Et puis, son assaillant serait plus rapide qu'elle. Un coup de patte et elle n'était plus. A contrecœur et les dents serrées, la jeune fille se laissa transporter sans broncher ou presque.

Ils se dirigeaient vers les montagnes. Elle s'en doutait. Kiba s'y réfugiait d'après ce que leur avait dit Daiku. Le cœur de la vestale s'accélérait à chaque nouveau mètre parcouru. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Etait-ce la peur de se faire tuer sauvagement ou l'excitation de bientôt voir son sixième gardien ? Elle tilta. Ses gardiens ! Il devaient savoir ce qu'il se passait car peut-être qu'elle était en danger. L'adolescente se concentra de toutes ses forces et envoya un SOS silencieux en priant qu'il soit entendu comme la fois ou Sasuke l'avait enlevée.

Enfin, le chien emprunta un sentier qui montait dans la montagne. Quelques minutes de grimpette plus tard, il arrivait à l'entrée d'une grotte bien dissimulée par d'épais arbustes. Le chien s'y glissa et pénétra dans le couloir de pierre glacé et austère. Une lueur brillait dans le font de la grotte. C'était les flammes d'un feu invisible de l'extérieur. La silhouette humaine qui se tenait près du feu se retourna vers les arrivants.

.- C'est bien, Akamaru.

L'animal posa Akina par terre et rejoignit son maître. Et, dans un nuage de poussière l'impressionnant molosse laissa place un petit chien qui poussa un aboiement joyeux en revenant près du jeune homme. Il était jeune, de taille moyenne avec des cheveux bruns en bataille. Sur ses joues rondes, deux marques rouges allongeaient son regard alerte. Ce qui frappa aussitôt Akina, c'était qu'il n'avait pas une tête d'assassin. Mais quand le garçon s'approcha d'elle, elle fut à nouveau prise de peur et, encore par terre, elle voulut reculer. Elle ne put faire le moindre geste si ce n'est pousser un gémissement de douleur. Avec tout cela, elle en avait oublié sa blessure au bras.

.- Aïe !

.- Désolé pour ça. Je ne voulais que…

.- Eh oh ! Pas la peine de jouer les gentils si c'est pour me tuer après ! s'emporta Akina en rejetant la main tendue vers elle.

Kiba fronça les sourcils et grogna un peu comme Akamaru tout à l'heure.

.- Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, vous préférez que ça s'infecte, vestale ? grinça-t-il.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

.- Hein ? Comment tu sais que je…

.- Je vous le dirai si vous vous soignez ! répliqua-t-il avec autorité.

L'air penaud, la vestale hocha timidement la tête et appliqua l'étrange mixture dans le bol que le garçon lui tendait. Une sensation de frais se diffusa immédiatement dans tout son bras, elle apaisait le mal. Akina murmura un « Merci » réservé à Kiba qui était parti s'asseoir devant les flammes, Akamaru sur ses genoux.

.- Maintenant, vous êtes peut-être plus apte à écouter ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il ne manquait pas d'autorité… Cela dit, elle fit « oui » de la tête. Le garçon caressa son compagnon canin qui poussait des petits grognements de temps à autre.

.- Un sceau ? dit-il en regardant Akamaru. Tu m'étonnes que tu aies eu peur…

.- Eh ! Je n'ai rien fait ! se défendit Akina.

.- Non, mais vous avez voulu. Akamaru sent le chakra des personnes et peut évaluer le niveau. Même si le sceau que vous aviez préparé n'était pas bien méchant, il a eu la frousse.

.- Ah oui ? C'est donc grâce au flair d'Akamaru que tu as su que j'étais la vestale du Pays du Feu ?

Kiba eut un sourire satisfait.

.- Vous comprenez vite. Il vous a senti de très loin. Au début, il avait été si surpris qu'il s'est mis a hurlé à la lune. Je lui avais demandé de partir en repérage tout à l'heure, mais vous aviez senti sa présence.

.- Je vois. C'est donc lui que j'ai entendu dans la fo…

Akina s'interrompit. Une minute ! Mais c'est quoi cette discussion qui aurait été sublimée avec une tasse de thé ? La situation était grave ! La jeune fille secoua la tête et pointa un doigt accusateur sur Kiba.

.- Stop ! On arrête les légèretés ! Tu veux me tuer ?

Le visé leva les yeux au ciel et soupira de lassitude.

.- Si je le voulais, j'aurais pu demander à Akamaru de le faire dans votre chambre…

La vestale s'immobilisa. C'était vrai. Kiba laissa son chien se rouler en boule près du feu en baillant et regarda son interlocutrice avec un très grand sérieux.

.- Je ne vous veux rien de mal, vestale. Au contraire, je vous demande de m'aider. Aidez-moi à m'innocenter !

.- I… Innocenter ?

Elle n'en revenait pas. Kiba serait innocent ? Alors elle aurait eu raison depuis le début ? Stop stop stop ! Pas d'affolement. D'abord entendre sa version.

Kiba soupira. Lui qui était si fier de nature, il n'aimait pas demander l'aide aux autres, mais cette fille était la vierge sacrée du pays, la seule autorité que les villageois pourraient écouter.

Lors des premiers meurtres, Kiba n'avait pas été tout de suite soupçonné. Les villageois accusaient d'abord la meute de loup qui vivait dans les parages. Mais cela l'avait intrigué, les loups n'attaquent jamais sans raison. Le temps qu'il mène l'enquête, les massacres se poursuivaient et les accusations sur lui grandissaient. Et un jour, il avait découvert que c'était des ninjas de Ki no Kuni les auteurs de ces atrocités. Sous le coup de la colère, Kiba avait tué un des deux ninjas qu'il avait surpris mais l'autre s'était enfui. Comble du comble, quelqu'un du village l'avait pris sur le fait, faisant de lui l'accusé numéro un de ces meurtres.

Akina observa Kiba avec intérêt.

.- Pourquoi ne pas avoir raconté ce que tu avais vu ?

.- Inutile, l'étiquette était déjà collée… J'ai du m'enfuir car ma tête a été mise à prix. Et je ne pouvais pas non plus aller à Ki no Kuni pour trouver des preuves car on m'aurait aussi capturé pour me livrer à mon village.

La jeune fille réfléchit un moment. Son récit était possible et plausible mais un détail la chiffonnait. Quel intérêt aurait Ki no Kuni à massacrer des habitants d'un village allié ?

Le garçon soupira en serrant le poing de frustration.

.- C'est là la seule faille de mon alibi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais je suis bloqué ici, vous devez m'aider, vestale ! C'est votre rôle d'aider le peuple du Pays du Feu, pas vrai ?

.- Hum… D'accord, je veux bien t'aider, mais à une minuscule condition… répondit-elle avec un sourire intéressé.

* * *

.- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Où est-elle passée ?

.- Du calme, Neji. Je… suis sûr qu'elle va bien…

.- Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! C'est ma faute ! J'ai rien entendu ! J'aurais du…

.- Baisse le volume, Sakura ! Ca ne fera pas avancer les choses !

.- Je suis certaine qu'elle est partie à la recherche de Kiba ! Elle est têtue !

.- Mauvaise réponse, Ino. Elle a été enlevée…

Tout le monde se tut et tourna la tête vers Sasuke qui inspectait la chambre d'un coup d'oeil circulaire. Intrigué, Neji rassembla un peu du sang froid qu'il lui restait et analysa de plus près la pièce lorsqu'un détail l'interpella.

.- Sa couverture a disparu… Elle ne serait pas partie de son plein gré avec, c'est idiot.

.- En tout cas, je suis sûr que c'est l'œuvre de ce Kiba, poursuivit Sasuke. Akina est en danger, allons-y.

Quelques minutes après, le groupe était déjà en train de traverser le village à une vitesse folle. Il ne leur fallut même pas une minute pour atteindre les portes de la citée et s'engouffrer dans la forêt. Dans l'équipe, quelqu'un était particulièrement rapide et distançait les autres.

.- Neji ! Attends-nous ! appelait Ino.

.- On l'aura ! répliqua le jeune homme, Byakugan actif. Il paiera s'il a osé…

.- Je t'y aiderai… déclara Naruto entre ses dents.

Comme les fois où ce sentiment de peur intense l'envahissait, le shinobi blond relâchait le chakra de Kyûbi dans ses veines. Il ne fallut guère de temps un jeune homme pour rattraper le Premier Ninja et prendre ainsi la tête. Ino et Sakura couraient aux côtés de Sasuke quand la jeune fille aux cheveux roses trébucha et s'écroula de tout son long dans l'herbe fraîche.

.- Sakura ! Fais plus attention ! gronda son amie en s'arrêtant, imitée par Sasuke.

.- Non, je ne me suis pas fait mal, merci ! grogna Sakura en se relevant pour s'épousseter. J'ai trébuché sur…

Quand elle se retourna pour voir la cause de sa chute, l'adolescente se vida, glacée d'effroi. A ses pieds, les restes d'un cadavre humain. Il était impossible de dire quels était le sexe ou l'âge du défunt qui devait être abandonné ici depuis un moment si l'on en jugeait l'état de putréfaction. Pétrifiée car pas habituée à une telle horreur et le visage livide, Sakura poussa un hurlement quand…

.- Ne regarde pas.

Une chaleur posée devant ses yeux, le noir et le contact chaste d'un corps contre elle. Hébétée et aveugle, la jeune fille posa la main sur ce qui lui fait face et comprit aussitôt. C'était Sasuke qui était venu pour l'empêcher de voir le corps mutilé et l'avait amenée contre lui pour la calmer, un bras entourant ses épaules, l'autre main devant ses yeux amande.

Le mercenaire se surprit à agir de la sorte. Ca serait bien la première fois qu'il prenait une fille dans ses bras. Sakura avait les épaules fines…

Il cligna des yeux, stupéfait de cette pensée. La jeune fille ne tremblait plus, elle semblait calmée. Il se détacha d'elle, la tête légèrement basse et fit quelques pas.

.- Dépêchons.

Et il repartit en laissant en arrière une Ino qui était devenue un brasier humain alors qu'elle le regardait partir, et une Sakura entre le choc et l'extase total.

.- Sakura, je te promets que tu… Arrête-moi cette danse de la victoire tout de suite ! hurla Ino quand elle se fût tournée vers sa rivale.

« _Donnez-moi un « é », donnez-moi un « trein », donnez-moi un « te » et j'ai eu quoi, là ? Une étreinte ! Talalalalalala !_ »

.- Ah ? C'était plus fort que moi… Vite ! On a une amie à sauver !

.- J'te retiens, je te le garantis…

Sur ce, toutes deux mirent leurs émois de côté et reprirent leur course. Pourquoi ça serait toujours aux garçons de s'amuser avec les méchants ? Elles étaient là aussi !


	45. Compte à rebours

Alalalala… Tant de retard… Je suis impardonnable. Je comprendrai parfaitement si je n'avais plus le moindre lecteur ! Cela dit, merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire jusqu'à présent.

Je suis pas excusable. Je me suis éparpillée avec d'autres fics, j'ai perdu mon inspiration dévastatrice des premiers jours… MAIS JE VAIS ME REPRENDRE !

Mon problème de la dernière (et très lointaine) fois sera réglé : je vais passer à la fin sans faire de petite aventure parallèle. Mon cerveau à déjà trop donné pour trouver des petites histoires, alors, on va commencer à se diriger vers le mot « fin ». Ca fera peut-être un peu rapide, mais bon, faut vous dire que cette fic dépasse les 60 chapitres, ce qui est déjà pas mal, non ?

Je vais essayer de me booster au max pour terminer cette fic. Si vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, continuez à m'encourager ! Je vous aime !

**: Journal des Reviewers :**

**Renia** : Bah ! Celle qui devrait s'excuser, c'est plutôt moi… Tu la trouve encore mieux qu'avant ? Vrai ? Ca fait plaisir ! Eh oui ! ENFIN Sasuke a un geste « plus poussé » envers Sakura. C'était pas trop tôt. J'avais hâte de le poster ce chapitre, pour voir comment les fans de ce couple allaient réagir. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Je dois absolument me reprendre ! Kiss !

**Zagan **: Ouais, mais au moins, j'ai ma conscience de tranquille… Tant mieux tant mieux si ce chapitre a pu te plaire ! Kiss et merci !

**Nefer **: Tu as raison, je crois que nos amis sauront se débrouiller comme des grands ! Kiba et Aka dans la plaaaace ! Hé hé ! C'est parti ! Et ENFIN Sakura et Sasuke ont eu un peu de concret… C'est pas trop tôt ! Lol. Merci et kiss !

**Elenthya **: Ah oui ? Sérieux… Il est vrai que comme Kiba est un perso que je ne connais vraiment pas beaucoup pas rapport aux autres, j'avoue que son caractère peut franchement paraître différent par rapport à l'original… Mais si tu aimes, tant mieux ! Neji qui pète un câble ? Oh oh oh ! Il aura des occasions ! XD ! Quand à Sasu Saku, on fera comme on peut ! Merci et kiss !

**Yon-kun** : Helloooo ! Tu sauras m'attendre ? ¤yeux larmoyants¤ Oooh… Yon… ¤musique à violons¤ Mdr ! Le « Silence. Bouger ? Course ? » Ca a aussi fait rire ma copine qui lit en preview ma fic (je lui passe les nouveaux chapitres afin qu'elle me donne son avis), elle s'était pas trompée ! XD ! Le côté peloteur… Mdr ! Il fallait bien qu'il sombre à un moment ou à un autre ! Big kiss et merci !

**Tafolpamadlaine** : Kiba avec des gouzigouzi ! O.o' Quelle étrange vison s'offre à mes yeux… PTDR ! Pour l'innocenter, ils vont faire comme ils le peuvent, mais… A suivre ! Du NejixAki… Euh… Y'aura un passage plus tard quand ils quitteront tous ce village… Encore de la patience ! Hinata, on la revoit pas de sitôt et Ino qui se consume… euh… Ben elle le fera pas car on a encore besoin d'elle ! (si si !)Lol. Voilà. Kiss et merci !

**Tsukieina** : Hé hé ! Innocent ! Mais oui ! Kiba n'a pas une tête de zigouilleur fou ! XD. Pour le dernier Ninja, le mystère ne saurait tarder à se lever. Kiss et merci !

**Nasuka** : Le retour des sketchs ! Super XD ! Ino avec Kiba… Hum… Pour spoileriser, une ébauche est prévue, mais je ne m'étendrai pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, Akina va faire son possible, et heureusement que ses gardiens sont là ! Kiss et merci !  
PS : Ma rentrée ? Elle s'est fait tranquille… Au moment ou tu as reviewer, j'étais dans ma 3 ème semaine de cours… Mais le boulots me tombe de partout. Merci de t'en soucier ! Et toi ? Ca va ?

**Nadramon** : Ben quoi ? Du Sasu Saku, je l'avais prévu dès le premier chapitre… ç.ç Comme c'est un couple généralement apprécié, je voulais faire plaisir aux fans… OCC le Sasu Saku ? Ca ne me l'a pas paru… Dans le sens ou Sasu ne se jette pas sur Sakura pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche en lui disant des mots d'amour… Ca me paraissait plutôt bien par rapport au caractère « fermé » du garçon, mais bon… (mais pour être franche, dès que on fais du Sasusaku, c'est forcément OCC, vu que je doute qu'ils se mettent ensemble un jour…TT) Le for intérieur de Sakura est un des « persos » que j'aime le plus faire venir. Elle en a de bonne par moment. XD. Pour la réponse du mystère du village, affaire à suivre dans les chapitres suivants ! Merci et kiss !

**Luluflo4 **: Eh oui ! Encore un ! Son identité ne saurait tarder ! Kiss et merci !

**Mahiro** : Mais non, y'a pas de mal ! Loool j'avais une idée très précise de la tête que tirait Naru avec ce sceau… je voulais rire. Ouip, Akina reste profondément gentille alors que Sasuke semble osciller entre la lumière et les ténèbres… Où finira-t-il ? Pour Kiba, vu que je ne connais pas ce perso plus que ça, on verra comment je m'en sors. J'espère ne pas le faire trop OCC… Mais si dans l'ensemble, cela semble te convenir, c'est cool ! Pour le mystère du bracelet brisé, tout va s'arranger, ne t'en fais pas ! Ravie de voir que tu aimes ! Kiss et merci !

**Azuline-sama** : Azuuu ! Ca me fait ben plaisir de te lire ! Tu aimes ma fic ? Nyou ! Ca me fait trop plaisir ! Pour tes questions : Sasuke, hum… on verra ! Pour Ino… je ne serai pas très originale. Hinata est pas morte non, elle a été enrôlée de force par Orochimaru qui lui a lancé un jutsu pour la posséder. Voilà ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements, ça me touche ! Moi aussi, la partie sur les onsens, c'est ma préférée ! Ptdr ! Merci et kiss !

**Tashiya** : Whoua… Tout ça ? Lol. Ben laisse-moi dire que ça fait toujours très plaisir de découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs, même quand l'histoire est bien avancée. Je suis hyper touchée et contente que cette fic (qui au départ était un pari assez risqué du fait de dériver de l'intrigue principale) puisse te plaire autant. Un énorme merci. Big kiss

**Tsunade-sama** : Ah ah ah ! Que je suis fière de savoir que j'ai pu un peu convertir quelqu'un qui n'est pas fan du Sasusaku ! Je suis trop forte ! Mdr ! Non, sérieusement, tant mieux tant mieux si j'arrive à te le faire un peu plus aimer. Non, non, Kiba, je le fais pas psychopathe. En imaginant le truc, ça ferait bizarre… O.O Pour Gaara, il n'est pas censé apparaître, mais s'il me reste un poste vaquant d'ennemis, je pense à toi ! Kiss et merci !

**Tsuunami** : Si, si, je t'ai comprise. Et ça me fait bien plaisir de constater que je suis toujours à peu près constante dans le respect des caractères. Kiss et merci !

**Killy in the desert** : Non, non, il ne moisissent plus… pour l'instant ! Je vais me mettre un bon coup de pied et la finir, cette fic ! Kiss

**Sara** : Sadique ? Si tu savais le nombre de fois qu'on me l'a dit… lol ! Et c'est pas près de finir ! Je ne dirair rien sur le dernier ninja ! La surprise sera pour tout le monde, na ! Par contre, je confirme : Akina n'a de lien qu'avec les 3 premiers. Pourquoi ? J'avais pas d'idées pour les autres, out bêtement. Et oui, j'ai des chapitres d'avance, (plus de 10), mais je veux garder une marge de sécurité. Kiss et merci !

**Nobiooky** : Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements, pourvu que la suite plaise encore !

**Keikoku-sama** : Ah ! Un ami de Yon-kun, super ! Lol ! Bienvenue dans l'aventure ! Kiss !

**Kago-chan** : Nyou, mici !

**Yune-chan 66** : Je reprends, je reprends ! Plus qu'à espérer que ça dure ! Merci à toi !

_Résumé du dernier chapitre_ (parce que ça date) : Nos amis sont dans un village qui se trouve en proie à de smassacres bestiaux dans la forêt environnante et les accusation se portent sur le dénomé Kiba. La nuit venue, Akina se fait enlever par Akamaru et, sur le chemin, elle brise son bracelet magique. La vestale se retrouve face à Kiba qui lui réclame de l'aide afin de prouver son innocente et la culpabilité de Ki no Kuni, le voisin du village, tandis que les gardiens sont en route pour retrouver leur amie.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 45 : Compte à rebours_**

- Héééé ? Venir avec vous ?

- Exactement ! Après tout, tu es forcément celui qui a été désigné. Alors, acceptes-tu ?

Kiba se gratta la tête avec une mine concentrée. Lui, un gardien de la Vestale du Pays du Feu ? C'était incroyable. Et puis, l'accompagner signifierait retrouver enfin sa liberté et ne plus être obligé de vivre en ermite.

Akina, à force de l'observer, vit qu'il hésitait. Elle le comprenait. Ce destin n'était pas de tout repos. Elle l'avait déjà dit : devenir un des Sept était un choix et non un devoir, même s'il était très recommandé d'avoir le groupe au complet.

- Je ne t'oblige à rien. Si tu ne te sens pas le courage de…

- Le courage ? Vous plaisantez, vestale ? J'étais l'un des plus doués de mon clan ! Non… Je crois que j'étais le meilleur en fait ! corrigea-t-il en bombant le torse de fierté. Et Akamaru est aussi très fort !

La jeune fille eut un sourire en coin. Cela faisait très peu de temps qu'elle avait appris à connaître le jeune homme qu'elle avait déjà tiré son trait de caractère principal : il avait de la fierté à revendre. Mais cela pouvait devenir une qualité.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu veux bien devenir un de mes gardiens ?

Aïe. Il s'était vendu. Kiba rit un peu nerveusement puis retrouva son sérieux. Il accepta. Après tout, cela faisait un moment qu'il voulait montrer sa valeur aux autres. Il tendit la main à la vestale en signe de ratification de leur contrat. Elle l'aidait à prouver son innocence et il venait.

- Nous sommes d'accord, sourit-elle en lui donnant la main. Bienvenue dans la b…

- Akinaaaaaaaa !

A peine eut-elle le temps de se tourner vers cet appel désespéré que la jeune fille vit ses compagnons débouler dans la grotte, prêts à bondir sur le moindre danger.

- Kiba ! Tu va… ! commença Naruto, le chakra bouillonnant.

- Ah ! Vous avez entendu mon appel ! fit Akina toute joyeuse. Saluez votre nouveau camarade de route !

Le shinobi blond s'étrangla alors qu'il voulait achever sa phrase tandis que les autres ouvraient des yeux éberlués. Ils avaient imaginé les pires scénarios et elle, elle les accueillait comme si de rien n'était…

- Akina ! s'emporta Neji. On a eu peur pour toi ! Comment peux-tu être aussi insouciante ?

- Désolée à tous… s'excusa-t-elle en faisant la moue. Mais il s'avère que Kiba n'est pas le monstre que…

- « Monstre » ? s'emporta le concerné. Merci…

- Tu peux expliquer ? demanda Sasuke, impassible.

La vestale convia ses amis à s'asseoir et leur expliqua l'histoire que le jeune homme lui avait racontée auparavant. Tout le monde l'écouta avec grande attention et quand elle eût fini, les shinobis se plongèrent dans une réflexion commune afin d'analyser chaque détail pour voir si cela collait.

- Et comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, il faut découvrir pourquoi Ki no Kuni perpétue ces massacres, termina Akina.

Naruto plissa les yeux et regarda Kiba de haut en bas avec suspicion.

- Et tu es sûre que c'est lui, le Ninja Sacré ?

- Qui veux-tu que ça soit d'autre ? intervint Ino, les yeux au ciel.

- La confiance règne… bougonna Kiba.

- Eh ! Les types qui font enlever une fille, ça m'a jamais inspiré confiance !

- C'était le seul moyen d'approcher la vestale ! répliqua le garçon brun en se levant. Et à ce que tu peux voir, elle a l'air bien, non ?

- N'empêche que je n'aime pas tes méthodes ! rétorqua Naruto en lui faisant face.

- Eh oh ! Couchés, tous les deux ! tempéra Akina pour les séparer. Oh ! Pardon, Kiba…

Les deux garçons grognèrent et s'éloignèrent un peu l'un de l'autre. La jeune fille brune soupira. En tous cas, ni l'un ni l'autre n'acceptait de ne pas avoir le dernier mot. Aucun doute que Kiba était le garçon désigné : tous ses gardiens garçons avaient eu des accrochages avec Naruto… Mais plus sérieusement, elle en était persuadée. Elle percevait à présent la même sensation dans l'aura de Kiba que dans les auras des autres.

- Mais… Ne pourrait-on pas emmener Kiba directement au lieu de s'embêter à résoudre cette affaire ? demanda Sakura.

- Hé ! Merci pour moi ! s'exclama le garçon. J'ai mon honneur à laver !

- Comment prouver que c'est Ki no Kuni, le responsable ? demanda Neji pour revenir au sujet principal.

- Laissez faire la pro ! déclara une voix déterminée.

- Ino-chan ? s'étonna Akina.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la kunoichi blonde qui affichait un air particulièrement triomphant.

- N'oubliez pas que je suis l'ex-espionne préférée de Kishima ! Aller fouiller dans le bureau du chef du village de l'Arbre, euh… Eiro, c'est ça ? Ca ne sera pas dur ! Mon Shintenshin no Jutsu (Transfert d'Esprit) fera amplement l'affaire ! déclara-t-elle avec le V de la victoire.

Elle la tenait enfin, sa chance de briller devant Sasuke. De toute l'équipe, elle était la seule capable d'accomplir cette tâche. La discrétion de Sakura aurait été un argument possible, mais elle n'était pas espionne et là, Ino marquait un point. Elle aimait sa technique du Transfert d'Esprit et ne l'aurait échangé contre aucune autre technique au monde.

Akina agrandit son sourire, contente.

- Excellente idée, Ino !

- Mais j'aurai besoin d'aide. Durant le transfert d'esprit, mon corps est comme sans vie. Il me faut quelqu'un pour veiller dessus pendant ce temps.

La jeune fille dirigea ses yeux turquoise sur Sasuke en priant de toute son âme pour qu'il se porte volontaire mais au lieu de cela, elle eut droit à une autre voix que celle du jeune homme taciturne.

- Moi ! Moi, Ino ! Je suis démarquééé ! implorait Naruto en sautillant.

- Pas toi, crétin !

- Mais quoi ? J'ai envie de faire quelque chose ! se défendit-il, vexé.

Ino soupira, une main sur le visage. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi à elle ? Mais bon, il le fallait…

- Ouais, ouais… Va pour toi, Naruto…

- Super ! On part quand ?

- Le plus tôt possible.

- Ki no Kuni se trouve à l'est à trois ou quatre kilomètres environ, informa Kiba. Prenez garde car contrairement à mon village, c'est un village ninja.

Les deux shinobis assurèrent qu'ils feraient attention et qu'ils reviendraient avec des preuves suffisamment accablantes pour mettre fin à tout cela. Puis, ils s'empressèrent de vite quitter la grotte pour Ki no Kuni sans prendre garde aux silhouettes cachées dans la pénombre.

Kiba poussa un long soupir fatigué et croisa les bras dérrière sa tête.

- Vous croyez qu'ils y arriveront ?

Akina le rassura immédiatement. Naruto était très appliqué dans ce qu'il faisait, même s'il ne paraissait guère sérieux. Il prenait à cœur ce qu'on lui confiait. Quant à Ino, elle était une personne sur qui on pouvait compter. Sakura appuya même son amie en approuvant ses propos.

- Ino, hein ? dit Kiba à voix haute, le regard au loin. Elle est jolie…

- … et complètement seule ! ajouta assitôt la kunoichi restante. C'est un cœur apprendre, libre comme l'…

- Sakura, tu es lourde, marmonna Sasuke avec lassitude.

La jeune fille baissa la tête. Elle se faisait toute une joie de peut-être pouvoir caser Ino avec le nouveau Ninja. Après tout, la route vers Sasuke aurait été ainsi dégagée de toute encombre. Même si Kiba aurait pu être d'accord, la réciproque n'aurait pas été probable… Ses pensées s'évanouirent avec le grognement d'Akamaru qui s'était levé, le dos hérissé. Alerté, Kiba huma l'air un instant et eut un mouvement paniqué.

- On est… !

- Il est ici ! cria une voix.

- Il ne nous échappera pas ! surenchérit une seconde avec autant de véhémence.

- … découvert…

En effet, un groupe d'une trentaine d'hommes du village armés de ce qu'il avait pu trouver – faux et autres instruments- venait de pénétrer dans la grotte, une flamme dangereuse brillant dans le fond de leurs yeux. En un instant, les hommes encerclèrent le groupe de ninjas tout en fusillant Kiba du regard.

- Tu étais donc là, misérable !

- Tu vas payer pour tes crimes !

- Non ! intervint Akina en s'interposant. Il est innocent ! C'est le village de Ki no Kuni qui…

Le plus vieux du groupe, qui devait être le leader, fronça les sourcils d'un air mauvais et toisa la vestale.

- Que nous chantes-tu là, gamine ? Il a été pris sur le fait !

- Deux de mes amis sont en ce moment même à la recherche de preuves ! Kiba a le droit de se défendre contre ces accusations.

- Il aurait pu s'expliquer bien avant…

- Ben tiens ! Vous vouliez me tuer sans appel ! s'écria le jeune homme, noir.

- Je me porte garante ! assura Akina, son regard dans celui de l'homme. Innocent tant qu'on ne l'a pas prouvé coupable.

Un tumulte partagé sépara le groupe en deux. Les plus ouverts étaient d'accord pour attendre car seules les tyrannies agissaient sans juger, mais les plus féroces –en majorité composés de ceux qui avaient perdus un proche dans ces meurtres- réclamaient le châtiment sans plus attendre, maintenant qu'ils avaient retrouvé ce monstre d'Inuzuka.

Au bout du compte, le chef planta ses yeux gris acier dans les iris brun de l'accusé.

- Vous avez jusqu'au lever du soleil pour nous prouver ce que vous avancez. Passé ce délai, Inuzuka sera à nous.

- Comment ? s'exclama Sakura, outrée. Mais… !

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

- Marché conclu, décida la vestale, déterminée.

L'homme hocha la tête et exigea comme garantie du contrat que Kiba soit pris en otage au village, histoire d'être certain qu'il ne s'enfuira pas entre-temps. A contrecoeur, Kiba du accepter. La vestale insista pour l'accompagner pour s'assurer qu'il ne subirait pas de mauvais traitement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on y arrivera, le rassura-t-elle.

- J'espère bien… Y'a ma vie dans la mise… marmonna le garçon qui se faisait escorter de près par de hommes du village.

C'est en pensant très fort à Ino et Naruto et en priant pour qu'ils réussissent à mener à bien leur mission qu'Akina quitta la grotte accompagnée du reste de ses gardiens. A présent, le compte à rebours était lancé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans la nuit noire, deux silhouettes fendaient les airs, bondissant de branches en branches qui n'étaient éclairées que par quelques rayons de lunes. Loin de se douter de ce qu'il c'était passé peu de temps après leur départ, Naruto et Ino arrivèrent à la lisière des bois et arrivèrent à proximité du village de l'Arbre.

- Bon, tu as compris ? récapitula la jeune fille en scrutant le village endormi. C'est une mission d'infiltration. Alors, pas d'attaque de bourin.

- Roger.

- Bien. L'objectif, c'est d'atteindre le bureau de cet Eiro pour trouver les preuves. Des questions ?

- Pourquoi c'est toi qui commande ?

- Parce que c'est moi la spécialiste discrétion –après Sasuke-kun bien sûr-, imbécile ! Alors si c'est tout ce que tu avais a dire, on y va.

Aussitôt dit, tous deux se glissèrent avec une discrétion féline dans l'enceinte du village, longeant les murs avec beaucoup de précaution. Ils réussirent à traverser une moitié de la ville sans encombre jusqu'à ce qu'une patrouille de trois anbus ne les croise.

- Zut ! pesta Ino. L'alerte ne doit pas être…

Elle se tut, regardant Naruto qui s'occupait de deux hommes avec un clone. Rapide comme l'éclair grâce à son chakra démoniaque et ses coups bien placés, le shinobi parvint à en immobiliser un tandis qu'Ino avait réussi à s'occuper du dernier grâce à une technique de camouflage redoutable. Une fois les anbus bâillonnés et ligotés, les deux ninjas les abandonnèrent dans un entrepôt et Naruto les quitta après les avoir assommés.

- Mais ils étaient déjà baillonés… soupira la kunoichi.

- On est jamais trop prudent. On y va.

Quelques minutes après, nos deux espions se retrouvèrent au pied d'un bâtiment plus noble que le reste.

- Tu crois que c'est là ? souffla le blondinet. Il y a une lumière à l'étage.

Ino leva les yeux à son tour et vit qu'une fenêtre était ouverte et que de la lumière en sortait. Une silhouette imposante apparut en contre-jour à la fenêtre avant de disparaître.

- Le chef travaille encore on dirait…

A peine eut-elle le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte du rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrit et un anbu en sorti et s'étira longuement sur le palier, visiblement fatigué de sa journée. Ino le reconnut aussitôt. C'était un des gardes qui avait escorté Eiro l'après-midi même. Apparemment, c'était un proche du chef. Elle devait saisir cette chance !

L'adolescente cadra l'homme dans ses mains placées devant ses yeux et se concentra.

- Shintenshin no Jutsu (Technique du Transfert d'Esprit).

Trois secondes après, Ino –du moins son corps- s'écroula sur le pavé froid sous les yeux effrayés de Naruto qui ne fit pas le rapprochement tout de suite. Le temps pour lui de s'approcher de son amie que le anbu le rejoignait.

- Veille bien sur mon corps, Naruto, recommanda l'homme. Ma technique ne dure que dix minutes, je ferai vite.

Et sur ces mots, la jeune fille conduisit son nouveau corps à l'intérieur du bâtiment.


	46. L'avocat du dernier instant

Nyaaaaaa ! Mes lecteurs n'adorés ! Z'êtes revenus ! ¤larmouille de joie¤

Franchement, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un aurait poursuivi la lecture… JE SUIS TROP HEUREUSE ! MERCIIIII !

Je ferai mon max pour pas vous décevoir, juré !

Réponse au réviews !

**: Journal des Reviewers :**

**Yune-chan 66** : J'essaie toujours de conserver au max les caractères, même si j'ai conscience de déborder par moment… Alors, nos deux amis vont-il réussir leur mission ? Réponse ici ! Merci et kiss !

**Etlalanne** : Un peu court, je sais, mais il faut bien des chapitres de transition, non ? Kiss kiss !

**Tafolpamadlaine** : Eh oui, le destin qui s'appelle « coup de pied au c… » s'en est mêlé ! Et puis, y'avait des lecteurs qui me réclamaient, je ne pouvais pas passer outre. Réponse pour la mission de Naruto et Ino maintenant ! Merci et kiss !

**Nadramon** : Mais non, tu n'as pas été dure. Et puis, je le redis : dans la mesure où on fait du Sasusaku, on fait forcément OOC, mais je m'arrange pour que ça reste crédible. OOC, Naru qui tombe amoureux d'Hinata ? Je ne ie pas, c'est vrai. Mais j'avais envie de changer. J'en avais marre de lire des fics où Naru à brusquement une illumination de ses sentiments, j'aimais pas. Là, c'est clair au moins ! En revanche, l'amitié Kiba et Hinata ne sera malheureusement pas faisable dans cette fic, le contexte ne le permet pas. Gomen ! Kiss et merci !

**Luluflo4, Nefer, Kago-chan, Adaska** : Mici ! La suite de suite ! Kiss !

**Inuka** : Inukaaaaaaaaa ! ¤.¤ Ca fait trop plaisir de te revoir ! Merci de poursuivre l'aventure ! Kiss !

**Lylio1** : Si t'aimes pas mettre des reviews, le fait de bien vouloir en laisser une pour moi me fait doublement plaisir ! Arigatô gozaimasu ! Kiss !

**Yon-kun** : YOOOOON ! Youhou ! T'es revenu aussi ! Ouaiiis ! ¤saute partout aussi¤  
Ben… Chapitre nul, oui, je m'en doute, mais c'est un chapitre de transition… Je n'avais pas pour ambition de transcender l'histoire avec ça… Mais la suite sera mieux, je pense. J'espère que celui-ci, tu l'aimeras plus ! KISS ! DAISUKI !  
Petite note d'avance : le chap suivant sera un peu comme le précédent, c'est-à-dire pas extraordinaire. Tu seras prévenu, lol.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 46 : L'avocat du dernier instant_**

Ino monta rapidement les marches et arriva au premier étage. Elle pénétra dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la pièce illuminée dont la porte était grande ouverte. Elle fit quelques pas et quelqu'un sortit d'une autre pièce à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle n'en revenait pas : c'était Eiro lui-même. De taille moyenne et avec une calvitie naissante, l'homme qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'années transporta ses kilos superflus vers son « anbu » en écarquillant légèrement les yeux de surprise.

- Tarô ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu viens de quitter le bureau pour rentrer chez toi… s'étonna-t-il de sa voix grave. Mais bon, ça tombe bien quelque part. Sur mon bureau, j'ai le dossier concernant ta prochaine mission. Tu n'as qu'à le prendre tout de suite, ça t'évitera de repasser demain. Je vais me chercher un thé, je suis exténué…

Et il doubla l'homme pour descendre les escaliers grinçants. Ino resta interdite quelques secondes en clignant des yeux avant qu'un large sourire de satisfaction n'apparaisse sous son masque d'animal.

- Trop facile ! se dit-elle en se frottant les mains.

La jeune fille se glissa dans le bureau et se dirigea vers le meuble recouvert d'une épaisse paperasse à faire pâlir n'importe quelle administration de ce monde. Elle s'arrêta net. Ce bureau venait d'être fouillé récemment. Tout était sans dessus dessous. Les commodes étaient ouvertes comme les tiroirs et les placards.

Quelqu'un venait de faire le ménage et Eiro n'a pas du retourner dans cette pièce depuis. Il ne sait donc rien. Frustrée et rageuse, l'espionne fit tout de même le tour des meubles le plus vite qu'elle put, retournant chaque fond de tiroir ou chaque étagère. Elle parcourut nombreux dossier réservés aux futures missions des anbus, mais rien d'accablant sur l'affaire qui l'intéressait.

- Il utilise des anbus pour savoir si sa femme le trompe ? C'est du joli…

Elle referma d'un geste sec le dernier classeur et le rangea. Celui qui était passé avant elle avait-il pris les preuves qu'elle recherchait ou Eiro les gardait-il dans un autre endroit ? Peu importe, elle avait échoué. Le timing touchait à sa fin, elle devait quitter les lieux.

Dehors, Naruto surveillait les alentours, tenant dans ses bras le corps inerte de son amie. Pourvu qu'elle eût réussi. Quelques instant après, la silhouette de l'anbu ressortit précipitamment de l'immeuble et se dirigea vers le jeune homme.

- Alors ? Tu as quelque chose ? s'enquit Naruto. T'es lourde !

- Tu vas voir ce qui est lourd ! gronda Ino en brandissant un poing chargé de fureur. Non, je n'ai rien. Soit ce type garde les preuves ailleurs, soit un intrus a fait le ménage avant nous. Mais avant… Retrait !

A peine l'adolescente eût-elle retrouvée son corps d'origine qu'elle s'empressa d'assommer l'anbus d'un coup sûr derrière la nuque avant qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte de quoique ce soit.

- Retour à la case départ… marmonna Naruto en « rangeant » le corps dans un coin. Que va-t-on faire ?

- Au diable les preuves ! Sakura avait raison. On a qu'à s'enfuir avec Kiba et puis c'est tout. Il mettra sa fierté de côté.

- Tu as raison ! On ferait mieux de ne pas s'attarder ici, le jour va se lever.

- On lève le camp !

Et les deux shinobis s'évanouirent dans la nuit mourante.

* * *

- Akina… Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit… s'inquiéta Sakura.

La jeune fille quitta des yeux la fenêtre au travers de laquelle elle n'avait cessé de regarder, espérant voir Naruto foncer comme une fusée vers elle, dossier en main, en train de crier « On aurait pas dit comme ça, mais Doggyboy est bien innocent ! Ouvrez vos oreilles, la plaidoirie du siècle va commencer ! » tandis qu'Ino lui dirait que ce n'est pas un jeu. Mais elle n'avait vu personne à part les premières lueurs du jour.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Sakura-chan… assura Akina avec une petite mine très fatiguée. J'ai confiance.

- Vous n'êtes pas bien, vestale ! grogna Kiba derrière ses barreaux. Vous n'allez pas vous ruiner la santé pour…

- Allons, Kiba ! sourit-elle. Il en faudra plus pour m'avoir. Et puis, c'était notre marché, pas vrai ?

Le garçon baissa les yeux comme un chien baisserait les oreilles face à une bêtise. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou s'il restait encore dans cette cellule. Lui aussi espérait fort apercevoir le blond surexcité avec lequel il avait eu une embrouille. Mine de rien, il avait l'air d'avoir de la ressource.

- Je persiste à dire que l'on aurait du partir sans rien demander à personne ! s'exclama Sakura, butée.

- C'est vrai, approuva Neji, assis dans un coin de la pièce. Nous perdons du temps, Akina. La traversée des montagnes ne sera déjà pas facile…

- C'était un engagement ! soupira la vestale, lassée que ses amis ne comprennent pas.

- Vous voulez passer la chaîne de neige ? questionna Kiba en redressa la tête. Avec Aka, on vous servira de guide. On a le sens de l'orientation.

- Tu n'es pas encore sorti, rappela froidement Sasuke.

Kiba serra les poings de rage pendant que son compagnon canin montrait les crocs en grognant, tout aussi peu content que son maître. Il s'apprêtait à sortir une réplique bien vénéneuse lorsque un rayon d'or traversa la maigre fenêtre de sa prison pour s'échouer en plein dans sa pupille droite. Son grognement de gêne prévint les autres qui tournèrent tous la tête vers le dehors.

Les rues se teintaient de lumière, le ciel se nuançait du bleu nuit au bleu pâle et le soleil commençait à se refléter dans les vitres des fenêtres avec un vif flash blanc. Le jour se levait.

Akina fut prise de panique. Que faisaient donc ses deux amis ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas encore revenus ? Leur serait-il arrivé malheur ? La jeune fille se calma un peu pour avoir les idées plus claires. Non, s'ils avaient été en fâcheuse posture, ils auraient envoyé un appel de détresse. Mais alors, pourquoi ?

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que la porte de la prison de s'ouvre à la volée avec fracas et que l'homme aux yeux gris d'acier n'apparaisse dans l'encadrement. Dans son regard, se mêlaient impatience et vengeance.

Il fit le tour de la pièce d'un rapide coup d'œil puis s'arrêta sur Akina.

- Le délai touche à sa fin. Avez-vous vos preuves ?

- Eh bien… Mes amis ne sont toujours pas revenus, mais…

- Alors, appliquons ce qui a été dit. Pas de preuve, Inuzuka est à nous.

- Mais non ! s'écria l'accusé qui en avait vraiment assez. Je suis innocent ! Oui, j'ai tué ce ninja de Ki mais je ne suis pas responsable des…

- Et il avoue en plus ! Ton compte est bon ! trancha l'homme en s'avançant vers la cellule, épaulé par d'autres villageois.

Akina vit dans le regard de son nouveau gardien qu'il perdait sérieusement patience et qu'il projetait de faire une « sortie forcée ».

- Kiba ! Ne fais pas ça ! prévint-elle. Agir ainsi leur donnerait raison ! Contrôle-toi !

- Mais il vont me tuer ! ragea-t-il.

La vestale serra les dents. Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée que l'on condamne un innocent. Elle eut beau implorer un délai supplémentaire, l'homme refusa catégoriquement et emmena Kiba dehors qui se débattait comme un beau diable. Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de perdre son sang froid. Lui aussi avait envie d'en finir le plus vite pour avancer dans sa recherche, mais Sakura l'arrêta.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Si ça rate, Kiba va être…

- Ne me sous-estimes pas, répliqua froidement le mercenaire en se calmant un peu.

Neji serrait aussi les poings. Même s'il avait lui aussi eu du mal à croire en l'innocence du garçon, il faisait confiance à l'intuition d'Akina. Pendant ce temps, les hommes avaient entraîné leur captif dans la rue qui s'était remplie en quelques instants d'une foule qui criait d'une même voix vengeresse « A mort ! ». Akina était désemparée. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Et puis, ce groupe de gardes qui l'empêchait elle et ses compagnons de suivre Kiba annulait toute possibilité d'agir à distance.

Tout à coup, un cri endiablé retentit et son intensité augmentait de plus en plus.

- Kiba ! Arrête ! s'exclama Sakura.

- Je ne vais pas me laisser tuer ! ragea le concerné qui se débarrassa des hommes qui le retenaient.

Un autre homme, laissé en arrière, attrapa sa faux et la brandit au dessus de sa tête pour l'abattre sur le jeune homme brun qui lui tournait le dos. La lame fendit l'air lorsqu'un son métallique tinta soudainement et un éclat d'acier jaillit sur l'arme qui fut assez déstabilisée pour tomber sur le sol.

- Un kunai ? fit Sasuke qui avait identifié l'objet.

- Qu'est-ce… ? dit l'homme à présent désarmé pour regarder autour de lui.

Tout le monde avait cessé de bouger et regardait partout qui avait lancé ce poignard qui avait dévié de coup. Neji fut le premier à repérer le lanceur et pointa le toit d'une maison en face.

En effet, une silhouette se tenait à contre jour au sommet du bâtiment et jaugeait la foule de toute sa hauteur.

- Alors ? On veut s'en prendre à un innocent sans même investiguer ? Vous ne valez pas mieux que ces meurtriers du village de l'Arbre ! clama la silhouette.

- Une fille ? s'étonna silencieusement la vestale.

- Qui es-tu ? lui cria Koji.

Pour toute réponse, l'inconnue bondit de son toit en s'accrochant aux balcons et atterrit à genoux au milieu de la place. Elle se remit debout et regarda droit dans les yeux le chef du village. Plutôt petite, elle avait des yeux anthracite qui s'harmonisaient avec ses cheveux noirs de geais attachés. Elle jongla avec un kunai dans une de ses mains et eut un sourire en coin.

- Je suis l'avocate de l'accusé, Kiba Inuzuka. Et j'ai des preuves…

- QUOUA ? C'est toi qui m'as volé ma victoire face à Sasuke-kun ! retentit soudainement une voix furieuse.

Naruto et Ino venaient tout juste de rentrer, au grand soulagement d'Akina. Sasuke eut un grand moment de solitude en entendant ça et préféra regarder ailleurs.

La jeune fille brune regarda Ino qui fulminait de rage tandis que Naruto grommelait dans son coin. Encore Sasuke, encore et toujours…

- Désolée, mais la situation était extrême. J'ai donc pris un peu d'avance.

- Assez ! Dis-nous ce que tu as à dire ! coupa le chef.

- Bien sûr… s'excusa-t-elle en détachant un étui accroché dans son dos pour le lancer à Koji. Si vous preniez la peine de lire ces quelques documents trouvés dans le bureau de votre confrère de Ki no Kuni, Eiro…

Perplexe, l'homme attrapa l'étui au vol et en sortit les papiers qui s'y trouvaient pour commencer une lecture. Nos amis et Kiba observaient l' « avocate » en question. Qui pouvait-elle bien être ?

- Pendant que vous lisez, j'expliquerai aux villageois qu'en fait, Ki no Kuni a orchestré tous ses meurtres abominables pour que vous partiez tous du village.

Un mouvement stupéfait souleva la foule d'un « Quoi ? » commun.

- Ce village est situé entre deux forêts et la distance par rapport à la montagne est idéale pour qu'un village ninja puisse s'y établir. Cet endroit est un excellent point stratégique… poursuivit la jeune fille. Alors, pour pousser les villageois à s'installer ailleurs, Eiro a voulu vous faire peur en vous faisant croire que cet endroit n'était plus sûr, avec Kiba dans les environs. Mais en fait, il n'y est pour rien ! Ce sont les ninjas de Ki qui assassinaient les gens de manière bestiale pour faire porter le chapeau à Inuzuka. Vous trouverez les ordres de mission page 7 il me semble…

Koji feuilleta rapidement le dossier et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur.

- Mais c'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-il. Alors, toutes ces fois où Eiro-sama me proposait d'autres endroits où nous installer…

- Exact ! affirma l'adolescente, les mains sur ses hanches. Une façon subtile…

- Un instant ! s'écria un homme dans la foule. Pourquoi Ki ne nous a jamais attaqué directement ? Nous ne sommes que de simples villageois ! Une attaque directe, et c'était fini, le village était à eux !

- Pour le commerce, tout simplement, sourit-elle. Les relations commerciales que vous entretenez avec Ki sont très profitables pour Eiro, Koji-sama. Si votre homologue vous avait attaqué pour vous massacrer et prendre possession des terres, tout échange aurait été impossible avec les autres villages. Il vous préfère en vie et donc, apte à commercer.

Un silence choqué et grave s'installa dans le périmètre. La nouvelle était difficile à digérer pour tout le monde de savoir que leurs alliés depuis des années étaient derrières ces sanglantes horreurs. Un éclat de voix courroucé sortit les esprits de leurs sombres pensées :

- Mais pourquoi me faire accuser moi ? s'emporta Kiba, le poing serré. Parce que mon clan avait refusé d'intégrer les rangs du village de l'Arbre ?

La jeune fille opina du chef.

- Tout à fait. Eiro voulait faire d'une pierre deux coups : le village d'un côté, sa vengeance contre les Inuzuka de l'autre…

Son sourire disparut pour laisser la place à une expression plus froide et menaçante.

- A présent, vous savez. Alors ? Qu'attendez-vous pour vous écarter de lui ? Des excuses plates s'imposent…

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les hommes s'écartent de Kiba, comme s'il eût été porteur d'une maladie contagieuse ou comme s'il allait leur sauter dessus sans prévenir. Koji se mit face à lui, les yeux baissés par la honte et s'inclina le plus bas qu'il put.

- Notre erreur est grave. Je n'ai pas de mots assez forts pour dire quel point je suis désolé, Inuzuka-san… avoua-t-il avec respect.

- Inuzuka-san et… ? questionna le garçon avec malice.

- … et Akamaru, bien sûr.

Tous les villageois imitèrent leur chef et s'inclinèrent devant le jeune homme qui arborait un large sourire de triomphe.

- J'accepte vos excuses à une condition ! annonça Kiba en faisant signe à Akina et les autres de s'approcher.

- Laquelle ?

- Donnez tout le matériel nécessaire pour que cette jeune fille, ses amis et moi-même puissions partir pour les montagnes !

- C'est gentil, Kiba, mais nous avons déjà tout pris… informa Sakura.

Le garçon s'écroula.

- Vous me cassez mon effet, là !

- Oh ça va, hein ? bougonna Naruto en le regardant dans les yeux. Finalement, Doggyboy est innocent… Je ne l'aurai pas cru…

- "Doggyboy"? s'étouffa Kiba, atterré.

- Gamins… soupirèrent Neji et Sasuke d'une même voix.

Pendant que ses compagnons se disputaient ou se lamentaient, Akina s'approcha de la mystérieuse jeune fille que tout le monde semblait déjà avoir oublié.

- Un grand merci à toi, lui dit-elle avec un sourire rempli de reconnaissance. Tu es d'ici ?

- Non, j'appartiens à Ki no Kuni. Mon père est anbu et je l'entendais souvent parler de « déménager le village ». J'ai donc mené mon enquête. Mais quand j'ai appris qu'Inuzuka risquait d'être mis à mort prochainement, j'ai du me dépêcher. Mais surtout, je voulais te rencontrer, Akina-sama, vestale de notre pays.

Akina la regarda avec de grands yeux tandis que ses gardiens s'étaient aussitôt tus en entendant l'appellation employée. Tous froncèrent les sourcils et rejoignirent les côtés d'Akina pour dévisager l'autre fille avec méfiance.

- Qui es-tu ? questionna Naruto.

Le sourire aux lèvres, celle-ci se mit au garde à vous.

- Je me prénomme Tenten ! Ninja Sacré de la Vestale du feu !


	47. Et de Sept?

Oula ! Il semblerait que j'en ai surpris plus d'un (e) avec ce chapitre ! Mais vous semblez majoritairement dubitatifs… Pourquoi Tenten ne serait-elle pas la dernière ?

Vous êtes toujours plus nombreux(ses) à me laisser une review, et je tiens une nouvelle fois à tous vous remercier ! Vous n'aime !

Réponse aux réviews !

**: Journal des Reviewers :**

**Nadramon** : Eh oui ! J'ai longtemps hésité, mais mon chois s'est porté sur elle, c'est pour mieux faire des pairings mon enfant ! Loool. Mais attention ! Avant de faire revenir les bad guys, faut d'abord leur faire faire des trucs, au groupe ! Kiss et merci !

**Keikoku-sama** : Comment elle le sait ? Réponse ici ! Kiss et mici !

**Cynthia23** : Encore une nouvelle dans l'aventure ! ¤contente¤ Bienvenue et merci de nous avoir rejoint. Il est vrai qu'Ino et Sakura ont gardé leur comportement puérile du manga, mais je compte bien les faire changer par la suite, surtout Sakura. Et rassure-toi, le Sasusaku est prévu. Kiss et merci !

**Yune-chan 66** : Doggy boy ? Mdr ! Moi aussi, j'adore ce surnom ! Ca lui va trop bien ! Toutes tes questions vont trouver réponse ici, ne t'en fais point ! Merci et kiss !

**Tfolpamadlaine** : Ben non, c'est Tenten ! Mais peut-être croiserons-nous un des deux garçons par la suite… Pour Hinata, je le répète, elle apparaitra dans trèèèèèès longtemps. Donc, point de précipitation. Kiss et mici !

**Coralie** : Et encore une nouvelle tête ! Youpi ! Merci et bienvenue dans l'aventure ! Kiss !

**Tashiya** : Ino dans la fille inutile ? Looool. C'est juste que présentement, elle sert à rien… Mais il est difficile de donner la même importance à 8 personnages qui gravitent tous ensemble. Pas facile de donner le même nombre de réplique à tous. Cela dit, merci et kiss !

**Baka-han** : Je suis motivée ! Actuellement, je suis dans les deux ou trois ultimes chapitres, ça va être trop chaud time pour moi ! Merci et kiss !

**Yon-kun** : Ouais ! Je l'ai surpris ! ¤danse de la victoire à la Sakura looool¤ Pourtant, avec moi, vous devriez savoir que je suis maîtresse des truc pas prévus ! Kiss et miciiii !

**Alayne **: Je suis une dingue de Fushigi Yugi, j'avoue. Je pensais au tout début qu'on me reprocherait ce demi crossover, mais au final, je vois que ça plait assez. Pour Sasu et Saku, je leur prévoit un BIG moment pour vers la fin. J'y ai mis de mes tripes pour faire ce passage plein de tension, et j'espère que les fans aimeront. Hélas, ça sera pour les ultimes chapitres ! Kiss et un big merci ! Ah oui ! Et bienvenue dans l'aventure !

**Nefer** : Mdr ! Il n'y a qu'une seule vérité ! Loool. Ben oui, ma fic croise de tous les genres ! Romance, psycho, horreur (passage avec les cadavres pourris) et maintenant policier ! Lool. Tu as raison de dire qu'il y a anguille sous roche, y'a même baleine sous gravillon… Kiss et merci !

**Kingaaa **: Encore un nouveau ? Décidément ! C'est trop super ! Un big merci pour tes encouragement, même à ce niveau de l'histoire, ça fait toujours très très plaisir et ça motive à fond. Il es tvrai que j'ai changé le caractère de Neji, mais c'était pour mieux le mettre en couple. Pour le Sasusaku, contente de voir que ce que je fais te satisfait ! Kiss !

**Nobiooky** : Merciiiiii ! Kiss !

Un petit chapitre sans grande importance, mais il vous permettra de répondre aux question que vous pouvez vous poser sur Tenten.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Chapitre 47 : Et de Sept ?**_

- HEIN ? s'exclamèrent-ils tous. « Ninja Sacré » !

Tenten eut un mouvement de recul devant cette violente expression de stupéfaction. Nos amis la regardaient bouche bée mais Akina fut la première à se ressaisir.

- Impossible ! Mon brac…

Elle s'arrêta, la main gauche entourant son poignet droit vierge du moindre bijou. Son bracelet… Elle avait oublié. Neji s'en rappela lui aussi et fouilla une de ses poches. Puis, il prit le poignet de la vestale et déposa dans sa paume les perles qui composaient autrefois son bracelet. Les sept grosses perles blanches étaient bien ternes à présent.

- On était tombé dessus en te cherchant… expliqua-t-il simplement.

- J'avais complètement oublié… avoua Naruto. Peut-on le réparer ?

Akina observa quelques instant les petites boules brillantes qui roulaient au creux de sa main alors qu'elle les avançait de son visage. Elle secoua la tête.

- Ce bijou a été fabriqué il y a très longtemps par des prêtresses qui avaient déjà prévu l'arrivée du Démon Aigle. En se brisant, sa magie a disparu.

Tenten pencha la tête sur le côté, interloquée.

- Euh… Quel rapport avec moi ?

Akina leva la tête vers elle et la dévisagea.

- Cela n'a plus d'importance. Tu dis être un de mes gardiens ? Comment connais-tu cette histoire ?

La jeune fille se gratta la tête avec un sourire gêné.

- Ben… Il est vrai que peu de personnes savent cette histoire. Avec un père anbu, on peut entendre certaines choses, surtout quand on est curieux comme moi…

- C'est vrai ! intervint Naruto en regardant la vestale. Tu m'avais dit que seuls les chefs de villages et autres personnes importantes comme les anbus connaissaient ton existence !

- C'est juste…

Sasuke plissa les yeux et transperça la nouvelle venue d'un regard froid. Celle-ci ne sembla guère apprécier et détourna les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que tu es une des Sept ? questionna-t-il.

A ces mots, Tenten sursauta comme si elle avait reçu un électrochoc. Elle se mit face à Akina et lui prit les mains, l'air implorant.

- Quoi ? Akina-sama ! Vous… Vous ne sentez rien ? J'ai senti votre présence hier soir alors que j'étais chez moi. Ca avait fait comme une explosion dans mes entrailles !

La jeune fille baissa la tête, ses yeux verts perdus dans le lointain. Tenten aurait senti son aura. Hier soir… La veille au soir, elle se souvint de la peur qu'elle avait eue en découvrant Akamaru qui l'enlevait. Sous le coup de la violente émotion, aurait-elle envoyé une sorte de signal à Tenten pour l'informer de sa présence ? C'était tout à fait possible. La vestale commençait à peine à entrevoir l'étendue de son lien spirituel avec les Sept. Entre Naruto qui agissait sur son physique, Sasuke qui répercutait ses pulsions violentes sur son côté sombre, Neji qui affolait ses sens et sa faculté à envoyer des appels de détresses par la pensée, elle pouvait très bien faire cela.

- Akina-sama ! Vous doutez, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Tenten, déçue.

- Bien sûr ! grogna Ino qui n'avait pas digéré le fait de s'être faite distancer. Le seul juge a été brisé la nuit dernière.

- Je trouve ça louche, en effet… ajouta Neji avec suspicion.

- Eh ! Elle m'a quand même sauvé ! répliqua Kiba.

Tenten baissa les yeux, les joues un peu roses et bredouilla que ce n'était rien. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser un innocent se faire condamner. Perplexe par sa réaction, le garçon la dévisagea comme si elle était une chose curieuse. Mais au final, il lui adressa un large sourire.

- En tout cas, merci !

- Attendez…

Ses sept ninjas se tournèrent vers Akina qui avait une main posée sur son sternum.

- Je sens… quelque chose. C'est étrange…

- Tu veux dire que tu perçois son aura de Ninja Sacré ? s'étonna Sakura. Elle dirait donc vrai ?

Tous froncèrent les sourcils. Akina, elle, était un peu perdue. Cette sensation était différente de ce qu'elle avait déjà pu éprouver avant face à ses autres shinobis. Peut-être était-ce parce que son bracelet n'avait pas pu la prévenir avant ? Tout se mélangeait. Tout cela était étrange, c'était vrai mais… Elle connaissait l'existence de la Vestale du Pays du Feu, elle a senti sa présence et là, Akina elle-même percevait quelque chose. Cela faisait trop de coïncidences pour être ignoré.

La jeune fille redressa la tête vers Tenten et lui sourit, main tendue.

- Bienvenue à toi, ultime membre des Sept. Je suis sûre que c'est toi.

Les autres se regardèrent entre eux, un peu dépassés tandis que le visage de la jeune fille brune s'éclairait.

- Enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle, aux anges. Je remplirai mon rôle jusqu'au bout ! Je vous protègerai de toutes mes forces, Akina-sama !

Et elle serra chaleureusement la main de la vestale, scellant ainsi son entrée dans le groupe.

- Et pour ce qui est du village et de Ki no Kuni ? questionna Sakura.

- Ca, ce n'est plus notre affaire, décréta Sasuke. Ils se débrouilleront entre eux.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui, approuva Naruto.

- Oui, nous n'avons fait que la moitié du chemin… fit remarquer Neji.

- Vu comment ils m'ont traité, tu ne penses tout de même jouer encore les diplomates ? railla Kiba.

Sakura finit par rendre les armes et rejoignit l'opinion des garçons. Tous repartirent en direction de l'auberge pour aller chercher le reste de leurs affaires.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que Tenten se fasse accepter par les autres shinobis. Mais elle ne leur en voulait pas. Elle n'avait simplement pas eu de chance d'arriver le jour où le bracelet s'était accidentellement cassé. Kiba discutait beaucoup avec elle étant donné que tous les deux étaient un peu voisins. La jeune fille se fit aussi accepter dans le cercle des filles et se promit de vite se lier à Sakura et à Ino. Même si le regard méfiant de Sasuke sur elle ne lui plaisait guère, elle se sentait très bien dans ce groupe.

De son coté, Akina avait du mal à cacher sa joie. Le large sourire qui illuminait son visage parlait pour lui seul. Les Sept. Les sept Ninjas Sacrés désignés dans les astres il y avait des décennies… Ils étaient là, devant elle.

- Encore une moitié de territoire à traverser. Tsuheki, je te vaincrai ! pensa-t-elle.

Un jappement joyeux la ramena à la réalité. Tandis que les shinobis rangeaient leurs affaires, Akamaru avait glissé la tête dans le sac de la vestale.

- Akamaru ? Tu pourras chercher, je n'ai rien à cach… Eh ! Doucement ! C'est ma toge, ça ! demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du chien.

- Aka ! appela Kiba. Laisse ! On va croire que je t'ai dressé pour…

- … dénicher des sous-vêtements féminins ? acheva Tenten en pouffant de rire.

- HEIN ? Mais non ! s'écria-t-il, rouge de honte. Je ne te permets pas !

Un fou rire quasi général – sans Sasuke bien sûr- secoua l'assemblé en se moquant gentiment du garçon-chien qui n'apprécia guère la plaisanterie et se mit en rogne pour bouder dans son coin. Comment pouvait-on être Ninja Sacré et être aussi peu pris au sérieux ?

L'ambiance s'était bien détendue depuis tout à l'heure. Et ce n'était pas plus mal. Maintenant que le groupe était formé, il valait mieux partir sous les meilleurs auspices.

Une fois toutes les affaires rassemblées, ils firent l'inventaire :

- Vêtements chauds, cordages, nourriture…

- Et un excellent guide ! compléta Kiba en bombant le torse.

- Combien de temps demande une telle traversée ? questionna Neji. Je me demande si on aura assez de vivres…

- Entre un et deux jours.

- Ca ne sera jamais assez avec ce ventre à pattes de Naruto… commenta Sakura. Il va tout nous engloutir…

- Sakura ! s'indigna le blondinet, vexé.

- Bon, bon, bon ! calma Kiba en faisant faire le silence chez tout le monde. Rien n'a été aménagé pour que les montagnes soient traversées comme vous le savez sûrement. Il y a trop peu de voyage entre les deux moitiés du Pays du Feu. Il neige quasi constamment et les chutes de neige sont monnaie courante. Si l'on venait à être séparés et qu'une tempête se lève, il faudra que vous fassiez un igloo dans la neige et bouchiez l'entrée, le temps que ça passe. Ca serait le seul moyen de survivre. Mais heureusement, il y a des grottes qui parsèment les falaises. On trouverait bien un endroit…

Naruto haussa un sourcil douteux.

- Comment il se la joue leader, le Doggyboy… marmonna-t-il assez bas pour qu'il ne l'entende pas.

- Naruto, grandis un peu, lança Sasuke d'un air réprobateur.

Hormis ce petit échange fort instructif, personne ne souffla mot. Au contraire, ce speech qui n'étaitt là qu'à préparer et informer les futurs randonneurs avait jeté un silence peu rassuré. Surtout parmi les filles. Ino leva les yeux au ciel, agacée :

- Et tu étais obligé de nous parler des scénarios catastrophes tout de suite ? Ca décourage.

- Et quand aurais-je pu le faire ? Quand une avalanche nous serait tombée dessus ? répliqua Kiba avec énervement.

- Il a raison, tempéra Akina. Tout peut arriver. Il vaut mieux prévoir le pire et soupirer de soulagement si rien ne se passe plutôt que de partir confiant et se mordre les doigts devant un danger.

- Au fait ! se rappela Tenten. Je ne suis pas préparée pour cette expédition. Il me faut des vêtements à moi aussi.

- … et augmenter les rations, acheva Neji.

- Je t'accompagne, décida Kiba. J'irai chercher quelques affaires au passage chez moi.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Alors comme ça, tu manipules toutes les armes blanches ?

- Exact, c'est ma spécialité. Mais je suppose que face à une de tes attaques, ça ne ferait pas le poids…

Tenten baissa les yeux, un peu gênée. Kiba la regarda un moment puis sourit, satisfait.

- Il est vrai qu'avec Akamaru, on est forts… Mais je suis certain que tu es une bonne combattante.

La jeune fille redressa la tête et le gratifia d'un sourire radieux.

- Je ferai de mon mieux ! Merci, Kiba !

Elle était plutôt jolie avec ses yeux qui pétillaient ainsi. Les cheveux relevés par des pompons chinois lui dégageaient son visage rond et ses pommettes quand elle souriait. Le nez retroussé lui allait bien aussi. En tout cas, elle avait l'air plus sympa qu'Ino…

Au final, il s'avéra que les deux derniers gardiens s'appréciaient beaucoup. Comme ils avaient été découverts dans un même laps de temps, il en avait fait un critère pour se parler un peu entre eux.

Pendant ce temps, les six autres membres de l'équipée vérifiaient les ultimes préparatifs.

- J'espère que tout se passera bien, dit Akina en essayant ses caches oreilles.

- Bien sûr, rassura Neji. Avec sept ninjas pour t'épauler, ça serait malheureux qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Tout ira bien ! jura Naruto. Et puis, si on a trop froid, on demandera à Sasuke de faire fondre un peu de neige…

- Je ne suis pas un briquet ! s'emporta le visé.

- Naruto ! Cesse de dire des âneries pareilles ! grondèrent Ino et Sakura en même temps.

Silence.

« _Si elle pouvait geler, celle-là…_ »

- Une petite avalanche sur elle… Rien qu'une toute petite avalanche… pria intérieurement la blonde.

Naruto croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, boudeur.

- Et pourquoi personne ne me défend moi quand on me char…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Kiba accompagné de Tenten entrèrent, des sacs à dos bien remplis dans les mains.

- On est prêts ! C'est quand vous voulez ! clama la jeune fille surexcitée.

Quelques minutes après, nos amis étaient dans la forêt, direction les montagnes. La jeune vestale révéla à ses compagnons que dans cette chaîne rocheuse se cachait un petit temple où elle devait se rendre.

- Est-ce important ? questionna Sasuke, pressé de vite finir cette étape.

- Oui. Je dois y chercher un parchemin qui me servira, le jour où nous atteindrons le temple du nord.

- Et qu'il y a-t-il sur ce parchemin ? ajouta Neji, curieux.

- Ce parchemin constitue une moitié d'explication pour acquérir un jutsu spécial qui me permettra de lutter contre Tsuheki. L'autre moitié est sur un parchemin qui se trouve dans le temple où nous allons. Mais quel est ce jutsu, je l'ignore…

Le reste du trajet vers les montagnes s'était poursuivit sous une pluie diverses d'hypothèses sur cette fameuse technique qui permettrait à Akina d'affaiblir le Démon-Aigle avant de le sceller. Enfin, ils atteignirent le sentier qui montait vers les rocheuses.

- Habillons-nous chaudement maintenant, conseilla Kiba. La température baisse vite.

Sur ce, chacun se changea et prit son manteau chaud, une écharpe, caches oreilles et capuche par-dessus la tête pour être parfaitement isolé du froid. Plusieurs minutes après, l'ascension débuta.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tadaaaaam ! Je promets aux fans d'un couple en particulier un moment qui va autant les enchanter que les frustrer dans le chap suivant! Niark niark niark !


	48. Au coeur de la glace

Me revoilàààà ! ¤fait une entrée spectaculaire¤

Silence.

Ahem… Bon ! ¤ne perd rien de sa superbe¤ Non, je ne suis pas morte ! Au contraire : Si je peine tant à revenir, c'est pour mieux avancer ma fic, mes enfants ! Figurez-vous que… JE SUIS SUR LE CHAPITRE FINAL ! Si ! Alors, vous l'aurez, votre fic au complet !

Bien sûr, je ne vous dis rien du nombre final de chapitres, ça ne serait pas drôle… Huhuhuhuhuhu !

Vous êtes encore trèèèèès nombreux à rester dans l'aventure et à me reviewer et pour la peine, je vous fais tous un énoooooooorme bisous ! Là !

Réponses ?

**: Journal des Reviewers :**

**Baka-han** : Ooooh oui ! J'ai pas honte de les faire souffrir, mes couples. Je fais d'ailleurs partie de la LAMA (Ligue des Amateurs de Maltraitance des Amoureux) en tant que présidente ! Bwouahahahahaha ! Kiss et merci !

**Tashiya** : Il est vrai que l'arrivée de Tenten dans le groupe fait décalée… mais un peu de changement, c'est pas mal, non ? Whoua ? J'ai encore réussi à faire aimer Sasuke à quelqu'un qui l'aime pas ? Que de miracles… C'est vrai que moi aussi, je l'aime bien mon Sasu. Aaaah… Si vous saviez ce qu'il peut encore nous réserver… Pour Kiba, Tenten, Ino, Ino Tenten ? La réponse viendra très vite ! Kiss et merci !

**Kingaaa** : Qui va souffrir ? Eh eh eh ! Réponse de suite ! Kiss et mici !

**Tafolpamadlaine** : Ah ? Une anti-TentenKiba mais qui aime bien… Ben… J'espère que je saurais rester dans cette voie ! Pour l'instant, mes couples plaisent à tout le monde. Pourvu que ça dure ! Rassure-toi, les autres duos vont revenir trèèèèès vite. Tu sais que dans ton idée d'accident, t'es pas très loin du vrai ? Tu vas comprendre. Kiss et merci !

**Yune-chan66** : Non non, ils n'ont « pas l'air » proches. Ils le sont ! Et pour Tenten, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne laisse jamais un détail sans explication. Merci et kiss !

**Nefer** : Loool eh oui, la baleine sous gravillon ! Mdr ! J'adore mes expressions ! Tes hypothèses sont des plus exactes ! Kiss et merci !

**Keikoku-sama** : Mouahahaha ! Jean Pierre Foucault lit ma fic ! Ouaaaais ! Quel prestige ! MDR ! Réponse E : tu verras ! XD Kiss et merci !

**Coralie** : Si si si ! Tu as raison ! Mais chut, ils le savent pas encore ! Kiss et merci !

**Tsunade-sama** : Tu sens venir ? C'est drôle, moi aussi… Loool. Comme tu le dis, on entre dans une nouvelle phase de la fic. On arrive dans une autre moitié du pays du feu, on entre dans une autre moitié d'histoire. Je n'ai pas abattu tous mes atouts, je vous en réserve encore des belles ! Petit rappel à ta demande : la vestale doit sceller le Démon Aigle, Tsuheki avant un délai de 3 mois bien entamé déjà. Ca ira ?  
Petite note pour toi : J'ai intégré Tsunade à ma fic ! Mais je te dirai pas qui elle campe. Mystère ! Kiss et merci !

**Loushaaa** : Mais oui que je me souviens de toi ! Me sreviewers n'adorés sont tous mes petits chéris ! Kyaaaa ! Vous aime ! ¤pète son câble¤ Pour le couple, tu vas savoir de suite. Et pour les filles qui se battent… euh… pas vraiement, mais elles vivront des trucs forts surtout Sakura. Merci et kiss !

Alors, qui va être frustré ? Me tapez pas trop fort dans les reviews ! Dites-vous que plus ils souffrent, plus les retrouvailles seront meilleures !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Chapitre 48 : Au cœur de la glace**_

Dans une étendue rocheuse couverte d'un manteau de poudre froide, huit silhouettes marchaient sur un chemin blanc, laissant de longues traces à chaque pas qui faisait craquer la neige. Kiba n'avait pas menti. Il n'avait fallu que peu de temps à monter pour que le sentier de sable ne devienne un sentier froid et qu'un vent hivernal ne se lève pour rosir les joues des voyageurs. Kiba accompagné du flair d'Akamaru menait la marche alors que Sasuke et Naruto restaient à l'arrière.

Le mercenaire n'était pas à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de cet environnement. Cette déstabilisation se faisait ressentir dans sa démarche qui se faisait prudente et lente.

Tout à coup, le sol se déroba sous ses pas. La corniche sur laquelle ils étaient n'était pas solide. Mais par chance, quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras qu'il avait instinctivement tourné vers le haut.

Naruto lui sourit alors qu'il tirait son compagnon vers lui.

- On s'est promis de ne pas se laisser tomber les uns des autres, mais ne prends pas ça au pied de la lettre…

- Sasuke-kun ! s'inquiéta Ino en se retournant.

- Tu n'es pas blessé ? demanda Sakura.

- Non, ça va. M… Merci, Naruto.

Le shinobi blond eut un sourire dissimulé par sa capuche. Il était content d'avoir pu l'aider. Après tout, ils étaient tous dans le même bain.

- Faites bien attention, prévint Kiba en fermant le col de sa capuche avec une main. Par endroit, la neige devient trop lourde pour le sol érodé et au moindre poids supplémentaire, c'est la chute.

Akina ferma les yeux, les traits crispés par le froid. Avec ce vent, ils auraient de la chance s'ils ne venaient pas à tomber dans le vide à cause d'une simple rafale. Elle ne sentait déjà plus ses doigts comme ses autres amis. Leurs moufles rembourrées n'étaient pas une barrière suffisante contre ce froid mordant qui s'insinuait dans le moindre recoin de vêtement mal fermé pour leur glacer la peau. Elle aurait juré qu'elle avait le nez rouge tellement elle avait froid.

De longues minutes après, un morceau de corniche écroulée leur coupa la route. Par chance, l'espace vide qui les séparaient de l'autre corniche était assez étroit pour pouvoir sauter par-dessus. Seulement, il fallait prendre assez d'élan et un seul faux pas expédierait l'imprudent dans un précipice.

- On y va, Akamaru !

Son chien toujours coincé dans le manteau, Kiba recula de quelques pas avant de s'élancer au dessus du vide, rapidement rejoint par Tenten. Neji sauta à son tour puis se tourna vers Akina.

- OK, Akina ! Tu n'as qu'à…

Le temps pour lui de vouloir poursuivre, la vestale avait déjà sauté. Il ne put que se contenter de lui attraper les mains à la réception pour éviter un glissement inopiné.

- Hé ! J'ai eu un entraînement, je te rappelle ! lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil amusé.

- Bien sûr, s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire.

Les autres les rejoignirent rapidement puis ils reprirent la route. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, leur progression se faisait plus ardue et plus lente. On aurait même cru que des petits esprits dissimulés dans la neige s'amusaient à s'attacher à leurs bottes pour les ralentir d'avantage. Le vent soufflait plus fort, les flocons grossissaient.

- Une tempête se lève ! prévint Naruto en mettant ses mains en porte voix.

- Prenez chacun un cordage et attachez-vous avec la personne derrière vous. Après, on reliera le tout pour ne pas se perdre dans le blizzard ! ordonna Kiba en attrapant un bout de corde.

Neji s'avança vers Akina et commença à attacher la corde au mousqueton accroché à sa ceinture. Soudain, une rafale de vent violente frappa la vestale de plein fouet et celle-ci perdit l'équilibre. Elle ne fit qu'un seul pas en arrière, mais son pied eut le malheur de se poser sur une partie de corniche fragile qui céda sous son poids. La jeune fille partit en arrière.

- AKINA ! hurla Neji.

Il n'avait pu attraper la main, mais il avait eu le temps de s'emparer de l'extrémité de corde qui aurait dû le rattacher à son amie. La chute d'Akina s'arrêta brutalement lorsque la corde fut complètement tendue. Elle grimaça. Elle avait cru que son ventre allait exploser sous le choc.

- Akina ! Tiens bon ! lui cria Naruto en aidant Neji à la tirer vers le haut.

- Je ne peux faire que ça ! répliqua-t-elle en s'accrochant à la corde, ballottée par le vent.

Kiba et Sasuke vinrent aider leurs camarades à hisser l'adolescente lorsqu'un grondement sourd résonna des hauteurs. Sakura et Ino levèrent les yeux et crièrent d'une même voix terrifiée :

- UNE AVALAAAAANCHE !

Tout se passa très vite. Akina n'eut que le temps de voir une marée blanche tomber des falaises montagneuses pour s'abattre sur ses amis dans un bruit assourdissant qui mêlait leurs cris, la tornade de vent et la masse de neige qui martelait la roche. Le câble qu'elle gardait fermement enserré dans ses mains lâcha depuis la corniche d'où Neji et les autres la tenaient et son corps tomba en piquée vers le bas.

Elle ne criait pas, elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. La tête à la renverse, elle avait fermé les yeux où des larmes avaient réussi à passer les barrières de ses paupières. Un éclat translucide roula du coin de ses yeux pour se répartir en de minuscules perles dans le vent.

Le trou noir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le froid… La glace… Ca piquait… Tout son visage était ravagé par une atroce brûlure glacée… De l'eau gelée… L'air lui manquait… Elle essaya de bouger, mais son corps était prisonnier. Aucun mouvement possible. Sa conscience réintégra peu à peu le corps, les idées et la faculté de réfléchir revint doucement.

L'avalanche ! Elle avait été emportée avec les autres. Elle était encore vivante, mais plus pour très longtemps si elle ne se dégageait pas de cette couche de neige qui lui était tombée dessus. Et les autres… Elle devait les retrouver !

Dans un effort considérable ralenti par l'épaisseur de la neige et la douleur qui électrifiait son corps, Akina parvint à se hisser d'un coup sec vers la surface et prit une profonde inspiration étouffée par une bourrasque venteuse.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était tombée dans une partie inférieure de la montagne. La neige s'étalait sur plusieurs mètres. Elle était seule dans un océan gelé.

- Neji ! Naruto ! Sakura ! Où êtes-vous ? cria Akina.

Seul un souffle glacé lui répondit. Une vague d'affolement l'enveloppa soudainement. Ils ne pouvaient pas être… Elle se redressa encore pour sortir de son lit blanc et marcha avec difficulté en appelant ses gardiens. Pas de réponse. Elle essaya de se concentrer pour capter leurs auras mais elle ne parvenait à rassembler assez de force tant elle était transie de froid.

Alors, elle grattait la neige par endroit, espérant les retrouver. Peut-être étaient-ils tombés avec elle ? Ou… La neige les avait-elle engloutis sur leur corniche ? Son cœur se serra et ses yeux s'échauffèrent. Elle devait y croire.

L'épuisement physique et le début d'hypothermie eurent raison de la vestale et celle-ci s'écroula dans la neige, à bout. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Ses gardiens avaient sûrement besoin d'elle. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Ses poings se refermèrent.

- Hein ?

Au lieu de se refermer sur de la neige, ses doigts engourdis avaient saisi quelque chose de solide. La jeune fille se hissa sur les coudes et découvrit qu'elle tenait…

- Une main !

Elle se mit à genoux et creusa le sol de ses maigres forces. Un bras émergea puis un corps. Son cœur cessa de battre quand elle reconnut ce manteau beige clair.

- Neji !

Akina prit son pouls. Il était faible, mais il était vivant ! Elle l'extirpa de la neige, ce qui lui demanda une grande dose d'efforts. Que faire ? Si elle ne s'occupait pas vite de lui, il allait succomber au froid, mais les autres étaient peut-être aussi sous ce manteau blanc ?

Un nouveau vent glacé coupa court à ses pensées. Une nouvelle tempête se levait. Elle devait leur trouver un abri. Elle se promit de chercher les autres après. Après avoir promené son regard un peu partout, la jeune fille entrevit une grotte à une dizaine de mètres. Elle tenait sa chance !

- Allons-y, Neji !

Elle passa un bras de son ninja derrière ses épaules et se leva en chancelant pour se diriger vers la grotte. A plusieurs reprises, elle faillit tomber, mais elle se ressaisissait. Si elle tombait, elle ne pourrait plus se relever. Les mètres la séparant de l'abri de fortune se réduisaient difficilement mais elle put enfin l'atteindre.

Akina déposa Neji par terre puis boucha l'entrée avec de la neige pour s'isoler du froid tout en laissant une petite ouverture pour l'air. Quand elle eût fini, l'adolescente se laissa tomber à genoux par terre, éreintée. Elle souffla quelques instants puis se traîna à quatre pattes vers le jeune homme.

- Il est gelé… Son corps ne tiendra pas… se dit-elle en touchant une joue.

Elle réfléchit. Aucun sceau ne lui serait utile ici, d'autant plus qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour malaxer la moindre quantité de chakra. Elle frissonna. Elle aussi avait froid.

Elle redressa la tête.

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

La jeune fille déboutonna de ses doigts bleus son manteau qu'elle roula en boule pour en faire un oreiller à Neji. Puis, ses mains se dirigèrent vers celui du jeune homme. Elle s'arrêta, rose.

- Pardonne-moi, mais c'est pour la survie…

Elle lui retira délicatement son manteau puis le pull et le tee-shirt qu'il portait jusqu'à découvrir complètement la poitrine. Akina rougit violemment. Elle ne le croyait pas aussi bien bâti… Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment !

Les deux pulls de laines et le haut de sa tunique de kunoichi glissèrent sur le sol. Grelottante de froid même si son teint avait pris une couleur écarlate, Akina s'allongea sur Neji en rabattant son manteau sur elle pour en faire une couverture provisoire. Le contact de leurs peaux découvertes lui fit une curieuse sensation de chaud.

- Ne meurs pas, Neji… murmura-t-elle en posant sa tête au creux de son épaule. Nous avons encore des choses à vivre et à se dire…

La jeune fille brûla ses dernières forces en priant pour lui et ses autres amis, où qu'ils fussent, et s'endormit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Alors là, Naruto, chapeau ! Ca sert, un chakra démoniaque !

- Surtout en danger de mort…

- J'ai froiiiiiiiiid…

- Boucle-la, Ino ! On a tous froid !

Dans une autre caverne située à plusieurs vingtaines de mètres au-dessus de celle d'Akina et de Neji, le reste de la troupe tentait de se réchauffer. Lors de l'avalanche, Naruto avait usé du chakra de Kyûbi pour former une espèce de dôme protecteur autour de lui et de ses compagnons. Mais par malchance, personne n'avait eu le temps de rattraper Neji qui avait basculé dans le vide avec Akina.

Sasuke alluma un feu à l'aide d'un Katon pendant que Kiba transformait Akamaru en gros chien et invita les filles à venir profiter de la chaleur de la fourrure canine, galanterie oblige. Akamaru n'était pas assez large pour accepter tout le monde. Ino leva un sourcil.

- Il n'a pas de puces au moins ?

- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

- Du calme, Kiba, Aka ! plaisanta-t-elle. Je viens ! Je ne veux pas mourir de froid.

Et elle vint aux côtés de Tenten et Sakura. Naruto se servait de son chakra secondaire pour se créer une chaleur salvatrice.

- Eh, les filles ! Si…

- Nan ! répliquèrent-elle sèchement.

- J'espère qu'Akina et Neji vont bien… s'inquiéta Kiba en s'adossant contre Akamaru. Vu la chute, ils…

- Ils sont encore vivants ! jura le shinobi blond. C'est obligé ! D'ailleurs, je pars à leur recherche !

- Tu es fou ? C'est le blizzard ! s'exclama Tenten. Tu te perdras.

Le jeune homme serra un poing rageur et s'assit en tailleur face à l'entrée de la grotte pour guetter la fin de la tempête.

Sasuke, qui était dans un autre coin de la grotte, détourna la tête. En temps normal, il aurait dit à Naruto de ne pas se faire d'illusion. Mais il était intimement persuadé qu'il fallait plus qu'une avalanche pour avoir Akina ou un garçon comme Neji. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Il ne pensait pas se dire cela un jour, mais…

- J'espère qu'ils sont ensemble. Ca les aidera pour survivre…

La fatigue finit par emporter Ino et Tenten, bien blotties au creux du flanc d'Akamaru dont les mouvements de respiration avaient quelque chose de berçant. Kiba aussi dormait. Naruto attendait trop l'occasion de sortir pour pouvoir se laisser aller au sommeil, Sasuke restait impassible comme à l'ordinaire et Sakura luttait comme elle le pouvait. Elle était inquiète. Comment pouvait-il rester debout alors qu'il était clair qu'il était gelé lui aussi ? Et hormis le feu, il n'avait rien pour se réchauffer. Pas de chakra de démon ou de chien géant pour se reposer.

La jeune fille regarda la couverture qu'elle s'était rajoutée sur elle puis se leva pour déposer la couverture sur les épaules du mercenaire. Celui-ci sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers elle.

- Tu vas me dire que tu n'en a pas besoin, mais tes frissons te trahissent, lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Même quelqu'un comme toi a le droit d'avoir froid, Sasuke-kun.

Le jeune homme voulut lui répliquer quelque chose, mais rien ne lui vint en tête. Il se contenta de la regarder repartir. Elle le surprenait. Elle devait vraiment l'observer attentivement pour voir qu'il n'était pas bien.

Il fronça les sourcils puis regarda droit devant lui. Toujours à s'inquiéter pour lui. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne, il n'aura pas besoin d'elle.

Cela dit, il devait s'avouer qu'il tremblait moins depuis qu'il avait cette couverture sur lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, un léger sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres d'ordinaire imperméables.

- Et moi ? bougonna Naruto à Sakura qui passait près de lui. Pas de petits soins pour moi ?

- Tu as ton démon, répliqua-t-elle agacée en se mettant à côté de lui. On ferait mieux de faire quelque chose de chaud pour tout le monde. Que reste-t-il ?

- Hum… De la soupe en sachet. Il faudrait faire fondre de la neige pour avoir de l'eau.

Sakura grimaça d'une mine dégoûtée.

- C'est pas très hygiénique…

- Je sais, mais c'est tout ce qu'on a.

- Je vais t'aider. De temps en temps, on essayera de voir si on peut envoyer un message à Akina.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le brouillard dans sa tête… Un mal de crâne comme jamais il n'en avait connu jusqu'à présent… Son corps était lourd… On dirait qu'il avait un poids sur la poitrine… Pourtant, une douce et agréable chaleur se diffusait lentement en lui…

Sans pouvoir faire le moindre autre mouvement, Neji ouvrit lentement les paupières. Le temps pour le trouble devant ses yeux de se dissiper, il les écarquilla brutalement en voyant la tête d'Akina au premier plan.

- Akina ? Que…

Il s'arrêta. A en juger ce qu'il était capable de sentir sur lui, elle était à demie nue… Mais plus étonnant encore, son chakra s'émanait doucement d'elle. De petites flammes parme s'échappaient de son corps. Que se passait-il donc ?

Puis, il la sentit remuer. La jeune fille se redressa un peu et vit que son ami était éveillé. Un large sourire fatigué illumina son visage.

- Neji ! Tu es vivant !

Folle de joie, l'adolescente se relaissa tomber et l'enserra dans ses bras. Surpris mais aussi soulagé de la voir saine et sauve, il lui rendit son étreinte quand l'aura de la jeune fille ressortit à nouveau autour d'elle.

- Akina ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Ton chakra… Et même quand tu dormais encore, je le voyais s'émaner de toi…

- Hein ? Ben… Je ne sais pas… Même inconsciente, je priais pour que tu ne meures pas…

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux.

- C'est ça… Ton pouvoir… Tu agis sur la puissance et l'intensité de mon chakra ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comme chez Sakura ! Tu étais en colère et mon chakra s'emballait en moi ! Et même la nuit où une partie de mon sceau s'était détruite, quand tu étais proche de moi… Cette sensation, c'était…

Etrangement, plus elle avançait dans son récit, plus elle se sentait bizarre. Il faut dire que ce regard de Neji sur elle ne l'aidait pas… Elle se sentait toute chose.

Brusquement, elle tilta et se rappela d'abord de sa tenue puis de la position dans laquelle elle était. Elle rosit violemment.

- Euh… Bien… Maintenant que tu vas mieux, je…

Alors qu'elle commençait à se redresser, la main de Neji sur sa joue la stoppa et la força à tourner doucement la tête vers lui.

- Juste encore un peu.

Cinq nuances de rouge au dessus, la jeune fille acquiesça faiblement et se remit en place. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit. Elle était heureuse, elle pouvait enfin ressentir de nouveau la chaleur de son corps. Son pouvoir lui avait servi. Ainsi donc, Neji permettait d'augmenter son chakra. Et pourtant, elle aurait juré que cette fameuse nuit, ce n'était pas que cette histoire de chakra qu'elle avait éprouvé. Il y avait autre chose…

Il n'avait jamais rêvé d'une telle situation. Mais elle lui était particulièrement délicieuse. Son cœur s'emballa progressivement, chose que la vestale entendit immédiatement.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant sur les coudes.

- Si, si… En fait, je…

Sa main s'était discrètement glissée derrière la tête d'Akina qui n'en eut pas besoin pour se pencher vers Neji. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre cette pulsion qui la titillait furieusement. Elle ferma les yeux. Les centimètres entre les visages des deux jeunes gens rapetissaient lentement. Lorsque la jeune fille pu sentir un faible souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, une douleur acérée lui arracha un cri de douleur.

- Akina ? s'exclama Neji affolé en se redressant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Mon sceau ! Ca brûle ! gémit-elle, les mains plaquées sur son cou.

Quand elle écarta la main, les deux symboles losangiques brillaient comme s'ils étaient tracés au fer rouge. Akina serra les dents et attendit que le mal se calme. Quelques secondes après, tout redevint normal.

- Fiuuu… soupira Neji. C'était quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Cette douleur est apparue quand nous…

Elle se tut, l'expression indéfinissable puis baissa la tête. Intrigué, le jeune homme lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- C'est… commença-t-elle, la voix étrange. C'est mon kekkai pour préserver ma pureté…

- Hein ?

- « Cette marque rappellera que tu ne peux te permettre d'hésiter et t'empêchera de te ternir… » récita la vestale en détournant la tête. Je commence à comprendre d'où venait cette chaleur dans mon cou quand tu étais toujours proche de moi. C'est pour me dissuader de me laisser aller…

Le ninja eut un faible mouvement de recul. Ce sceau qu'elle portait réagissait donc aux sentiments qui pouvaient nuire à sa pureté ? Le désir, l'amour… Rien ne pouvait donc passer ? Il ne put s'empêcher de serrer le poing de déception et de frustration.

Akina avait tourné le dos pour se rhabiller tout en essayant de réprimer ce picotement dans ses yeux. Qu'elle se sentait mal ! Elle ne pourrait jamais vraiment exprimer physiquement ses sentiments pour lui sans risquer d'avoir l'impression que son cou allait se détacher de sa tête. Elle baissa les yeux. Elle ne devait pas. En tant que Vestale du Pays du Feu, elle n'aurait jamais du se laisser aller de la sorte. Elle avait une mission, elle ne pouvait pas s'en détourner. Et puis, de toute manière, toute tentative avec Neji était désormais impossible.

Elle serra les poings. Elle devait oublier.

Tout à coup, quelque chose traversa sa tête.

- Ah !

- Quoi ?

- C'était un appel ! De Naruto, je crois. Il est vivant ! Je vais essayer de lui répondre…

- On partira à leur recherche, la tempête à l'air de s'être calmée.

Silence.

- Euh… Akina… Pour tout à l'heure…

La jeune fille referma son manteau et se leva pour déblayer la grotte.

- Ce n'est rien. Dans ce genre de situation, ça arrive de perdre pied…

Neji la regarda. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi déçu en entendant ces mots ? Et pourquoi ne l'avait-elle même pas regardé ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ouahahahahahahahahahaha! Je suis si cruelle! Et encore, dites-vous qu'ils en verront encore! Kiss à tous! Faites pèter ma boite mail!

**! ANNONCE IMPORTANTE !**

**A l'attention des français de France (je sais pas, j'ai peut-être des lecteurs canadiens…) Je serai présente à la JAPAN EXPO 7 qui aura lieu, pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient encore les 7 8 9 juillet ! Si vous voulez me rencontrer, aucun problème ! Ca me ferait super plaisir d'échanger des avis et des infos (spoilers ?) avec mes lecteurs si vous y êtes aussi !**

**Comment me reconnaître ? Facile !**

**RENDEZ-VOUS LE SAMEDI 8 JUILLET ! Je fais du cosplay (je participe au défilé sur scène) et je me promènerai dans le salon en déguisement.**

**Pour me trouver, cherchez (non pas un perso de Naruto, j'aime mais je ne suis pas méga fan au point de me costumer, quoique en Akina… Ah ah ah !) SHIA de Pita Ten ! Je serai accompagnée avec une amie qui fait du Rozen Maiden (la fille en gothic lolita aux cheveux blanc et à la robe sombre pour ceux qui connaissent, son nom m'a échappé...)**

**VENEZ NOMBREUX !**


	49. Dans le temple

Hello, minna-saaaaaaan !

Je sais, ça fait un moment. C'est juste que je prends mon temps pour essayer d'écrire au mieux le chapitre de la baston finale et Dieu sait que je sens une énorme pression sur mes épaules car j'ai la peur monstre de vous décevoir… C'est un chapitre difficile à écrire déjà parce qu'il faut faire plein de trucs en même temps, manier tous les personnages sans que ça fasse (trop) bazar et enfin, parce que je me demande si le système que j'ai trouvé pour la fin entre Akina et Tsuheki ne fera pas trop… gnangnan. J'ai peur, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. (ça me fait penser au blabla des auteurs qu'on peut trouver dans les mangas…)

En attendant, voici la suite ! Nyahahahahahahaha ! Que je suis méchante avec Aki et Neji. Et encore, y'en aura d'autre, plus tard.

Mes aïeux, quelle Japan Expo ! C'était d'un génial ! 3 jours du pure folie. Je me suis trop éclatée au cosplay ! C'est la première fois que je me fais autant matraquée de photos ! XD J'en ai encore des crampe dans les jambes à force de pas bouger ! VIVEMENT L'ANNEE PROCHAIIIIINE !

Que de monde encore pour reviewer. J'ai encore du mal à me rendre de compte du succès de cette fic… MERCI A VOUS MES LECTEURS ADORES SANS QUI RIEN NE SERAIT POSSIIIIIBLE !

**: Journal des Reviewers :**

**Cynthia 23** : Chic, une lectrice outre Atlantique ! ¤contente¤ Merci et kiss !

**Baka-han** : Je crois que « ce quelque chose qui arrive au mauvais moment », c'est moi ! Tant que je tiens la plume, ils vont tous souffrir ! Niark ! Les petits esprits des neiges n'étaient qu'une figure de style, ils n'existent pas pour de vrai, dommage ! Kiss et merci !

**Tafolpamadlaine** : Ouip, l'avalanche était naturelle ! Causée par les cris. Et oui, ils arriveront au bout de leur périple. Mais nombreux rebondissements les attendent encore. A suivre… Kiss et merci !

**Tsunade-sama** : En effet… « comme par hasard » qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble… MDR ! Je prévois un passage tragique pour la fin mais je dis rien ! Na ! Kiss et merci !

**Keikoku-sama** : Je suis TOUJOURS cruelle avec mes persos. Toutes mes fics connaissent ce style de problème. MDRRR du « faut pas trop le (re)chauffer » Mouahahahaha ! Excellent ! Et excuse pour la confusion, je n'avais pas vu cette parodie. Merci et kiss !

**Nadramon** : Akina, elle a jamais fait de vœu de chasteté. Son sceau de chasteté, elle a jamais demandé à l'avoir, la pauvre. Mais bon, faudra faire avec. Pour la solution, je préviens de suite : il ne sera jamais supprimé. Il va rester jusqu'à la fin. MDR, Chauffage-Akamaru, le chauffage au poil ! PTDR ! Kiss et merci !

**Nefer** : Ouiiin, snif ! Je t'ai point vu à la JE… ç-ç Je suis toute triste… Mais bon, mici quand même ! Kiss !

**Luluflo4** : Ca sera difficile, mais ils sont forts ! Kiss !

**Coralie** : Parce que j'aime ça ! Mouahahaha ! Sasuke commence à changer… Oui, doucement… Très doucement, mais il change… Kiss et merci !

**Nobiooky** : Merci et t'en fais pas pour eux ! Ca va s'arranger, kiss !

**Aya72** : Encore une nouvelle lectrice ! Yataaaaa ! Bienvenue dans cette aventure (déjà bien avancée) ! Non, non, non, tu n'es pas aveugle, Ino est seule pour le moment. Mais il est peut-être possible pour que des persos finissent seuls… Faudra attendre ! Kiss et merci !

**Elava la Louve** : Je sais qu'on devine toujours ce que je veux faire, c'est hyper cliché ce que je peux faire, mais bon. Par contre, je garantis des trucs qui vont vous faire hurler et que vous ne soupçonnerez JAMAIS ! Ah ah ah ah ! Je dis rien d'autre ! Kiss et merci !

**Alayne** : Vive la neige ! J'en connais une qui dira bientôt ça… Kiss et merci !

**Sailor Ocean** : Sniiiif, toi aussi, je t'ai point vuuuuue… Bouuuuuuh… ç-ç

Un petit chapitre sans grande importance, il sert surtout à décrire l'état d'esprit des protagonistes suite à l' « accident ».

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Chapitre 49 : Dans le temple**_

Ce fut dans un silence muet de paroles mais assourdissant de sentiments confus et d'amertume que les deux jeunes gens avaient repris la route. Avec de la chance, Kiba aurait utilisé le fantastique flair d'Akamaru pour les retrouver, que ce fût à l'odeur ou au chakra. Il était difficile de dire lequel des deux était le plus déçu.

Neji se disait qu'il devrait se sentir honteux de nourrir cette attirance envers cette jeune fille sacrée. Elle incarnait le salut de leur pays, son immaculation d'âme devait être sa priorité en plus de sa protection. Il se disait qu'il ne devrait être qu'un gardien et accessoirement un ami pour Akina. Il avait beau se répéter tout cela au point de s'en faire une migraine, il n'y parvenait pas. Il était égoïste. Il voulait encore être avec elle, pouvoir la toucher à nouveau. Ses sentiments jusque là discrets venaient de ressurgir en lui avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Cette fille qui marchait à côté de lui, cette fille qui était l'espoir de son pays et de sa population, cette fille qu'il faisait souffrir malgré lui et qu'il ne devait pourtant pas convoiter… Cette fille, il l'aimait.

Akina était décidée. Du moins… elle essayait de se persuader. Sa mission devait être sa priorité, elle devait rester pure jusqu'à la bataille contre Tsuheki, son sceau empêchait le moindre contact physique avec des sentiments. Rien qu'avec ces trois raisons, elle devrait oublier et se ressaisir. Elle le devait. Des milliers de vies étaient derrière. Mais ce toucher charnel qu'elle avait espéré depuis de nombreux jours, même s'il s'était brisé dans une douleur aiguë, l'avait troublée. Elle se surprit même à penser qu'elle aurait été capable de revivre cette douleur simplement pour ressentir à nouveau la proximité avec Neji. Non. Elle ne devait pas flancher. Elle serra discrètement le poing. Elle reviendrait vers son personnage de vierge sacrée qu'elle avait délaissé pour celui d'adolescente, même si son cœur lui hurlait douloureusement de ne pas faire ça.

Un aboiement de chien les tira tous les deux de leurs pensées. Akina redressa la tête alors qu'une petite boule de poils blanche venait sauter dans ses bras.

- Akamaru ?

- Ouiiiiiiii ! Ils sont là ! Je l'avais bien dit !

- Akina ! Tu vas bien ? s'écria Sakura en venant la serrer dans ses bras.

- Hum… On va bien, rassura la vestale qui essayait de garder son air habituel.

Naruto vint donner une tape à l'épaule de Neji.

- Je savais que tu survivrais. Après tout, tu étais dans ton élément, Œil de Neige… plaisanta-t-il avec un clin d'œil amical.

- Eh ! Merci quand même pour nous qui avons pu vous retrouver ! grogna Kiba.

- Mais oui, on sait que tu es formidable ! rit Tenten en lui donnant un gentil coup de poing sur la tête.

Le jeune homme se massa le crâne en regardant la jeune fille rejoindre les autres. Elle était mignonne quand elle riait.

Après de brèves retrouvailles, la randonnée dans les montagnes reprit, guidée par Akamaru qui essayait de trouver le chemin de ce fameux temple où Akina devait se rendre. La route était plus sûre à présent. Nos amis avaient passé le plus dur. De la corniche escarpée, ils étaient passés au chemin caillouteux entre des falaises rocheuses. Le seul réel danger était un éboulement, mais cela devrait bien se passer.

Les filles marchaient devant tandis que les garçons, restés entre eux, fermaient la marche.

- Alors ? Alors ? s'enquit une Ino curieuse. Seule avec Neji… Tu as pu lui parler ?

- Oh ? Que veux-tu dire, Ino ? questionna Tenten.

- Figure-toi qu'Akina a un énorme petit penchant pour lui… répondit Sakura avec malice.

La jeune fille brune observa la vestale qui avait détourné la tête, mal à l'aise. Ainsi donc, elle avait succombé. Mais qu'en était-il de lui ? Sakura remarqua l'air absent de son amie et lui demanda si elle avait un problème. L'adolescente secoua la tête avec un sourire un peu crispé.

- Tout va bien. Mais je vais te décevoir. Il ne s'est rien passé et il ne se passera rien. Je suis la vestale de ce pays et Neji est un des mes Ninjas Sacrés. Point barre.

Ino et Sakura se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des boules de billard.

- Hééé ? C'est quoi, ce virage à 180, Akina ? demanda la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. On pensait que…

- Peut-être, mais je me suis souvenue de mon rôle. Je ne dois pas me livrer à… à des excès avec qui que ce soit.

Ses deux amies étaient de plus en plus stupéfaites par son attitude. Dire qu'il a encore peu de temps, la jeune fille se serait mise à rosir timidement à l'évocation de Neji mais aujourd'hui, cela ne lui inspirait que de l'indifférence…

- Il… s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda gentiment Tenten en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Akina.

Son cœur se serra. Que pouvait-elle leur dire ? Que son sceau l'emprisonnait de ses sentiments ? Qu'elle devait se faire violence pour rayer le jeune homme de son esprit ? Elle avait déjà du mal à le réaliser, elle se voyait donc mal en parler avec elles…

Les filles lurent la peine de leur amie et lui dirent de ne pas se forcer si elle ne voulait pas leur en faire part. L'adolescente les remercia d'un faible sourire et toutes continuèrent d'avancer en silence.

Un peu derrière, les garçons guettaient les alentours pour trouver une quelconque trace du temple.

- Hein ? Tu agis sur la puissance du chakra d'Akina ? s'étonna Naruto.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu es son Premier Ninja… commenta Kiba. Ton pouvoir sur elle est conséquent.

Neji baissa les yeux, silencieux. Pour la suite de l'aventure, il avait révélé ce qu'il avait appris sur son lien avec la vestale. Ses compagnons de route devaient être au courant. Mais bien entendu, il se garda de mentionner sa découverte quant à la seconde fonction du sceau qui ornait le cou de la vestale. Il avait comprit que Sasuke avait repéré son attirance pour Akina depuis longtemps, et rapporter cette découverte serait avouer qu'il nourrissait des sentiments interdits pour elle. Et il n'avait aucune envie de se faire sermonner pour cela.

- C'est un miracle que vous ayez survécu à cette avalanche. Et dans ce froid… ajouta Naruto en frissonnant. Comment avez-vous fait ?

- La chaleur naturelle du corps, répondit le jeune Hyûga, brut de décoffrage.

La vision que cela entraînait frappa le shinobi blond de plein fouet.

- La… chaleur… du… corps ? s'écria-t-il, stupéfait. Ca veut dire que…

L'écho de sa voix alerta Akina qui se retourna, ses yeux clairs et étrangement éteints droits dans ceux de Neji. Elle le dévisagea sans ciller, comme si elle attendait qu'il réponde à la surprise de son ami. Sans la quitter des yeux, Neji expliqua d'une voix décidée :

- Ce n'était que pour la survie, Naruto. Ne te fais pas d'idée.

Il vit quelque chose mourir dans les yeux d'Akina. Cela lui fit mal quelque part en lui. Finalement, celle-ci détourna la tête et répondit aux questions curieuses des filles qui se demandaient pourquoi Naruto avait crié comme ça. La réaction fut toute aussi vive, mais l'expression fermée de la vestale les dissuada de faire le moindre commentaire.

De son côté, Sasuke n'avait rien perdu de cet échange de paroles et de regards. Cette information et les réactions engendrées par eux deux confirmaient l'hypothèse qu'il avait échafaudée depuis un long moment. Les sentiments de Neji n'étaient plus à démontrer, mais le sceau d'Akina était donc bien là pour l'empêcher d'avoir une relation.

La route se poursuivit dans un silence de mort lorsque dans un même mouvement, Akamaru se mit à aboyer et Akina leva brusquement la tête.

- Aka ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kiba.

- Je crois que l'on a senti la même onde… n'est-ce pas, Akamaru ?

Le chien répondit à la vestale par un aboiement de confirmation.

- Qu'est-ce ? demanda Sasuke.

- Le temple n'est pas loin. Je sens son énergie…

- Un temple a une énergie ? s'interrogea Naruto en se grattant la tête avec perplexité.

- Oui, un pouvoir spirituel. Pour quelqu'un comme moi qui suis vestale, je la sens nettement. Après, les bonzes ou les mikos peuvent percevoir cela. Allez ! Il est tout près !

Le groupe pressa le pas malgré la bonne épaisseur de neige qui persistait. L'entrée du temple était dissimulée par une immense porte naturelle de neige. Si Akina ou Akamaru n'avait rien senti, il aurait été impossible de trouver le bâtiment sacré. Après un Katon qui a fait fondre tout cela, nos amis pénétrèrent à l'intérieur à pas prudent.

Les bruits de leur marche sur le sol de pierre froid se répercutaient dans un vaste écho. Rien qu'en écoutant le son lointainement répété, il était facile de deviner que ce temple était assez grand. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à ce que la lumière du dehors ne leur suffise plus. Akina pria alors à Sasuke d'allumer une torche que Tenten avait décrochée du mur.

- Ouah ! Je ne voyais pas les temples aussi grands… s'étonna Naruto, éberlué par la grandeur du lieu.

Nombreuses torches étaient accrochées à intervalles réguliers sur les murs et les colonnes qui parsemaient l'immense et unique salle du temple. Le plafond était d'une hauteur irréelle quand on savait qu'il était dans le flanc d'une falaise de montagne. Au fond du temple, un autel de marbre clair trônait, enjolivé par des gravures dont un trio de losanges en plein centre.

- Aucun doute, ce temple est le tien, Akina, déclara Kiba en voyant cela.

- Allez ! Il faut vite trouver ce parchemin ! s'exclama Naruto en courant vers l'autel.

- Non ! lui cria Akina.

On entendit un déclic puis le bruit de deux objets fin qui fendaient les airs. Les sens en alertes, Naruto comprit que c'étaient deux flèches qui fonçaient sur lui sur sa droite et sa gauche. Vif comme l'éclair il bondit dans les airs et trancha d'un coup de kunai les flèches qui se brisèrent en deux. A peine le temps de reposer les pieds par terre que des piques d'acier surgirent brutalement du sol. Naruto parvint à esquiver dans une acrobatie qui s'apparentait assez à une cabriole de cirque.

- Attention !

Un mur tout proche du ninja avait bougé, prêt à faire sortir le nouveau piège. Mais cette fois, ce fut Tenten qui eut le bon réflexe et avait lancé un kunai habilement visé droit entre les jointures entrouvertes du mur et ainsi, bloqua le piège. Les filles poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Heureusement qu'ils avaient des réflexes.

Le shinobi rejoignit les autres sur la pointe des pieds pour éviter de déclencher un autre piège et dit que cet endroit était trop dangereux.

- Dangereux pour les opportuns qui veulent s'emparer du parchemin, expliqua Sasuke en soupirant avant de se tourner vers Akina. Je suppose que toi seule peux entrer ici ?

- Je dois d'abord désactiver les pièges.

La vestale abaissa sa capuche et s'avança vers l'autel. Elle s'arrêta devant et s'inclina, les mains jointes devant elle. Elle se redressa et monta les quelques marches qui la séparaient du bloc de marbre. Arrivée en haut, elle l'observa attentivement puis eut un sourire satisfait.

Un symbole étrange y était gravé. Formes ovales, lignes entrecroisées et losanges s'y mélangeaient. C'était là. Après s'être mordu le pouce, elle ferma les yeux, malaxa son chakra et forma une série de signes avant de plaquer sa paume droite sur la marque. Un sceau aux lignes noires remplit la forme gravée dans le marbre et un bruit sourd retentit dans le temple.

La jeune fille redressa la tête et sourit à ses compagnons.

- C'est bon. Il n'y a plus aucun danger.

- Tu avais besoin de ton sang pour ce sceau ? interrogea Tenten en s'avançant prudemment.

- Oui. Un sceau, tout le monde peut en faire. Celui-ci était à usage unique. Alors, pour éviter que n'importe qui ne prenne le parchemin, il faut le sang de l'auteur du sceau. C'est ma carte d'identité qui permet de vérifier que je suis bien la vestale du pays.

C'était un ingénieux stratagème. Un sceau à usage unique doublé du sang. Si une personne très intelligente avait pu apprendre à faire ce sceau, il restait le sang qui suffisait à faire une barrière. Sakura rejoignit son amie derrière l'autel et observa la construction avec beaucoup d'attention. Après une minutieuse recherche, elle trouva une autre forme gravée dans le marbre.

- Bien trouvé, Sakura-chan, félicita Akina. Il me suffira de poser un autre sceau à cet endroit.

- On aura tout notre temps, informa Neji qui revenait de l'entrée du temple. Il neige fort. En plus, la nuit va tomber. On pourra dormir à l'abri pour ce soir.

Quand il croisa les yeux d'Akina, tous deux détournèrent les yeux. Les filles comprirent qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait entre eux, mais elles décidèrent intérieurement de ne pas agir devant les autres. Akina et Neji se plaisaient mutuellement, c'était évident. Ca ne pouvait pas s'arrêter alors que tout s'annonçait bien pour le moment.

- Tant que nous y sommes, récupérons le parchemin, proposa Kiba.

- Entendu.

La jeune fille malaxa de nouveau son chakra avant de croiser ses mains en différents signes. Puis, elle apposa sa paume sur le symbole. Une douce lueur parme s'échappa de sa main et vint réchauffer le bloc de pierre. Le sceau remplit la forme gravée et, après avoir entendu un déclic, un carré de marbre comportant le symbole s'enfonça vers l'intérieur du bloc. Akina recula la main et regarda l'ouverture cachée s'ouvrir dans un grondement souterrain de pierres qui s'entrechoquent. Quelques instants après, une petite ouverture s'offrait à elle, un parchemin impeccablement enroulé reposant dedans.

- Alors ? Que dit-il ? s'empressa Ino en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de la vestale.

- Voyons…

Elle saisit le rouleau poussiéreux et le déroula. Sur le papier jauni par le temps, des petits traits et des courbes étaient dessinés ici et là, dans un réel désordre qui désappointa les ninjas. Naruto soupira :

- Ino, toi qui es espionne, les messages secrets, ça doit te connaître.

- J'avoue que là…

- Moi, je comprends ! fit Akina avec un sourire.

- Explique, demanda Sasuke, intéressé.

La vestale désigna les dessins isolés.

- Je connais ces esquisses de courbes. Ce sont les anciens symboles de certains signes que l'on exécute pour lancer un jutsu. Sur l'autre parchemin que nous trouverons, l'autre moitié des symboles s'y trouvera. Il suffira de superposer les deux ensemble, et voilà ! Chaque signe fait avec les mains a sa représentation dessinée, il faut connaître la correspondance, bien sûr…

- Et ces mots, en bas ? intervint Naruto. A quoi servent-ils ?

Akina baissa les yeux sur le bas de la feuille et découvrit un fragment de phrase qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite.

- « Le pouvoir de… du… lueur », lut-elle à haute voix. J'ignore encore le sens, mais nous le saurons à la réunion des deux parchemins.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! sourit Naruto d'un air satisfait. Il n'y a plus qu'à prendre nos aises pour cette nuit.


	50. On peut mentir à ses pensées

Bien le bonjour à tout le monde !

CA Y EST ! Cette fic est officiellement finie ! Enfin, pas là, mais dans mon ordi ! J'ai mis une de ces plombes à écrire ce chapitre final. En fait, il n'est pas final, il est avant-final (lol) parce que le vrai chapitre de fin sera un épilogue. Mais bon, on peut considérer ce chapitre de baston finale comme final (j'adore ce mot « final » lol).

Alors, pas la peine de me cuisiner sur cette fin, je ne dirai rien ! Même sous la torture ! La seule chose que je dirai, c'est qu'il fait 16 pages sur word en arial 10. Oui, vous avez bien lu, 16 pages.

Si j'étais si en retard, c'était parce que j'étais en vacances. Là, je suis bien bronzée, je suis de retour pour vous !

Eh ! Eh ! Vous vous rendez compte ! On est à 500 reviews ! Mais c'est un truc de malade ! Décidément, je me ferai jamais à l'idée que tant de gens lisent… C'est trop du bonheur ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

**_: Journal des reviewers :_**

**Aya 72** : Tentés, tentés… Je dirai plutôt torturés ! Ah ah ! Je suis cruelle, mais ça, tout le monde le sait… Merci et kiss !

**Tsunade-sama** : Pas intéressant, je m'en doute bien… Mais je ne peux pas mettre des trucs de ouf à chaque fois. Il faut du plat… Et chez moi, le plat, c'est pour mieux grimper en flèche ! Il est vrai que le froid entre Neji et Aki agit sur le groupe. Il faut dire que c'est un peu la saga amoureuse qu'ils suivent en direct ! MDR ! Kiss et merci !

**Tsukieina** : Exactement ! C'est à la fin qu'ils seront « officiellement » ensemble. Mais t'inquiète. Je leur autoriserai un dérapage. Et dans quelques chapitres d'ailleurs… Merci et kiss !

**Erylis** : Il y a une ou deux minucroscopiques fautes d'ortho dans cette fic, c'est sûr. Je suis allergique aux fautes et je fais un max pour vous offrir des chapitres nickels, que ce soit dans la rédaction ou dans la grammaire. Je suis heureuse que mon travail de fond soit apprécié aussi. Merci ! Du Final Fantasy ? Ma foi, pourquoi pas ? Je n'avais pas vu cela comme ça… Mais c'est pas mal ! Lol. Kiss !

**Coralie** : Et comment que ça serait pas drôle ! Kiss et merci !

**Tafolpamadlaine** : Imminente ? La fin ? Euh… Tu as encore le temps avant de sortir les mouchoirs. Lol. Y'a encore pas mal de chapitres avant la fin. Kiss et merci !

**Nefer** : Eh comment que j'ai participé au défilé ! La petite Shia en robe et béret blancs avec un sceptre surmonté d'une boule à clochette, c'était moi ! Tu m'as vue ?  
Nefer 2 : Oh oh ! On grimpe en noblesse alors on se prend un nom à rallonge ? Mdr ! Oki, c'est noté ! Kiss et merci !

**Nobiooky** : De suite ! Kiss et merci !

Ce chapitre est encore « inutile » mais je vous promets des chapitres plus palpitant dès le chap 51. Mais on a quand même une réconciliation dans ce chapitre 50….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 50 : On peut mentir à ses pensées, pas à son coeur_**

Beaucoup plus tard, nos amis s'étaient rassemblés autour d'un feu qui brûlait dans un foyer situé non loin de l'autel. Le fait d'être déjà isolés du froid leur faisait du bien. Certes, le temple n'était pas un endroit naturellement chaud, mais c'était toujours mieux que d'être exposé en plein vent à patauger dans la neige. Tous parlèrent peu. Même Naruto ne débitait pas son habituel flot de paroles enjouées. Il avait senti cet espèce de malaise qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Ils mangèrent silencieusement puis se couchèrent vite. Comme ils étaient en sécurité, il n'y avait pas besoin de faire la garde. Mais quand Naruto se réveilla, il vit qu'Akina ne dormait pas.

- Que fait-elle près de l'entrée du temple ? pensa-t-il, interloqué.

Le jeune homme se leva et empoigna sa couverture qu'il vint poser autour des épaules de son amie avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Akina sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers Naruto.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire engageant.

- Si. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à dormir…

Un bref coup d'œil à la jeune fille suffisait à voir que c'était faux. Ses yeux étaient rougis et ses traits étaient fatigués. Et il avait remarqué comme ses compagnons que quelque chose s'était éteint dans son regard.

Naruto eut un léger sourire et dirigea ses yeux azurs dans le ciel gris du dehors qui pleurait ses larmes de poudre blanche.

- Tes yeux et ton aura ne me font pas cette impression…

- Mon aura ? s'étonna la vestale.

- Selon mes émotions, tu te sens bien ou mal. Mais je ressens parfois aussi tes émotions. Là, je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas bien du tout. Je sens un pincement douloureux en moi.

- Oh ! Pardonne-moi, Naruto ! Je…

- Du calme, tempéra-t-il en lui souriant. Mon rôle, c'est de veiller sur toi. Alors, tu ne t'occupes pas de moi. C'est à mon tour, maintenant. Et si tu me racontais ?

Un peu plus loin, derrière une énorme colonne…

- Sakura, bouge ! Tu marches sur mon pied !

- Et toi, tu m'écrases la tête ! Ailleuh !

- Dites… C'est pas bien d'espionner…

- Chut, Tenten ! Faut se dire qu'au moins, elle n'aura pas à nous en reparler une nouvelle fois et donc, à se faire de nouveau du mal.

- Un mal pour un bien… C'est une façon de considérer les choses.

- Silence ! J'entends rien.

Akina baissait les yeux. Un nouveau flot de pensées noires montait lentement en elle.

- C'est Neji ?

L'évocation de ce nom eut l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle eut un faible mouvement de surprise et regarda son shinobi qui ne perdait rien de son expression sereine et confiante. Il eut un sourire amusé et lui expliqua qu'il avait compris depuis quelques temps déjà et qu'il ne fallait pas cacher ce genre de choses. Akina fit silence pendant un moment puis se décida à parler et à tout raconter :

- Naruto… Comment faire quand on aime une personne alors qu'on sait qu'elle restera inaccessible ?

- Eh ! Je te rappelle que je suis tombé amoureux d'une riche héritière alors que moi… Enfin… tu auras compris, l'amour inaccessible, je connais quelque part ! rit-il avec nervosité.

- Mais toi, te connaissant, tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre, non ? Tu vas tout faire pour récupérer Hinata.

Le ninja eut un sourire malicieux.

- Et toi ? Tu ne vas pas tout faire pour garder Neji ?

Akina baissa la tête comme une enfant.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre… Je dois me dire que…

- Stop. Là est l'erreur. On peut mentir à ses pensées, se dire et se persuader de tout et n'importe quoi, mais pas à son cœur. Il est là pour te rappeler ce que tu renies ou délaisses.

Naruto s'appuya sur ses mains derrière lui, le regard fixé sur un point imaginaire.

- Je ne m'y connais pas en amour, c'est pas mon rayon. Mais en sentiments, oui. Quand on a été rejeté par tout un village pendant des années, on s'accroche aux sentiments positifs que certaines personnes vous offrent. Iruka-senseï, Kakashi-senseï, toi et les autres… C'est aux sentiments que j'entretiens avec mon entourage que je carbure. Ils m'ont aidé à avancer et à être comme je suis.

Il se tourna vers Akina qui l'écoutait avec une grande attention.

- Toi, tes sentiments sont purs. Tu es une vestale qui doit normalement être très stricte, impeccable sous tout rapport, respectable. Mais tu laisses tes émotions primer sur ça. C'est cela, ta force. Tu te laisses guider par des choses qui ne peuvent mentir. Si tu fermes ton cœur à ces sentiments, ç'en est fini. Et puis, crois-tu qu'il est simple d'oublier une personne que l'on aime aussi facilement ?

La jeune fille eut un sourire.

- Non, en effet. Tu as raison, Naruto. Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre !

- Oui ! Ca c'est une attitude de vestale gagnante !

La jeune fille avait enfin retrouvé le sourire. Elle vint enlacer quelques instant son ami pour le remercier d'avoir été son oreille attentive. Ses conseils étaient tout simples, mais Akina n'y avait pas pensé. Elle avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle ne devait pas abandonner sa façon de vivre. Heureusement que Naruto était là. Sa présence, le fait de parler, des petites choses anodines qui avaient toujours un effet réconfortant sur la vestale.

Le shinobi blond eut un sourire, malgré sa légère gêne. Elle avait retrouvé le sourire et confiance en elle et ses choix. Il lui tapota amicalement la tête et l'adolescente s'écarta de lui avec un grand sourire.

- Merci, mon ami.

- Bah ! C'est mon rôle, non ? Et puis…

Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers le foyer incandescent qui crépitait encore un peu.

- … ça serait trop bête pour Neji. Lui qui t'aime beaucoup…

Ces cinq mots immobilisèrent Akina qui se redressait. Elle regarda Naruto regagner sa place et s'allonger avant qu'un large sourire qui mêlait soulagement et joie n'éclaire son visage qui était si terne jusqu'ici. Elle se retint de pousser un cri de victoire comme une enfant et rejoignit rapidement les autres auprès du feu. Elle se recoucha avec un dernier regard pour son Premier Ninja, le plus cher à ses yeux.

Au réveil, les garçons (hormis Naruto) étaient tous très surpris de revoir leur vestale en grande forme, le sourire au lèvres, les yeux pétillants comme elle avait toujours eu coutume d'être. Le shinobi blond observait en souriant la jeune fille aller et venir rassembler les affaires tout en discutant joyeusement avec les filles ou secouer Kiba qui dormait toujours à poing fermé. Cela faisait plaisir de la revoir ainsi. Cette mission s'achevait ici. Le reste, c'était à Akina de le faire, et peut-être avec la complicité de Sakura, Ino et Tenten, étant donné qu'elles étaient dans la confidence depuis longtemps.

Inutile de dire que le plus étonné de ce changement d'attitude fut Neji. Etre réveillé par la voix enjouée de l'adolescente qui plus est avec un sourire lumineux l'avait fait croire qu'il était toujours en train de dormir. Plus étonnant encore. Quand il avait demandé à Akina ce qu'il se passait, cette dernière avait retrouvé ces petits tics intimidés.

- Je pourrai te le dire, mais pas ici. Quand on sera seul… lui avait-elle dit avec les joues roses et le regard fuyant le sien.

Certes, c'était déroutant, mais le jeune homme brun n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il était heureux de l'avoir retrouvée.

- Parfait ! clama Kiba. Si tout se passe bien, nous serons de l'autre côté des montagnes dans l'après midi !

« _Enfin ! Vivement que j'hôte ce manteau, ça me grossit… Je ne suis pas bien mise en valeur aux yeux de Sasuke_ »

- Une bonne nouvelle ! sourit Ino en mettant son sac à dos.

- Pas trop tôt… grommela Sasuke dans son col remonté.

- N'oublions pas le plus important… acheva Akina en rangeant le précieux parchemin dans son sac.

Plus tard, nous retrouvons notre groupe à nouveau dans la neige. Ils avaient de la chance. Pas de chute de neige. Rien au-dessus de leur tête hormis un ciel bleu et un soleil rayonnant qui chauffait leurs têtes.

- Profitons de la vue, dit Kiba en regardant les sommets aveuglants de neige scintillante. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a un tel pano…

- Avance, Kiba ! grogna Ino. Tu me caches le soleil !

Le garçon se retourna et manqua de s'écrouler en voyant les Ino et Sakura qui se mettaient de la crème solaire sur le visage.

- Ben quoi ? fit la kunoichi blonde. On a le droit de se faire un bronzage, non ?

- Les filles resteront des filles jusqu'au bout… se dit-il avec un sourire crispé.

- C'est vrai, Kiba ! ajouta Tenten. Tu préfères quoi ? Une fille avec un joli teint hâlé ou blanche comme la neige ?

- Faut vraiment redéfinir les priorités, ici… soupira intérieurement Sasuke qui n'avait plus la force de s'opposer à toutes ces bêtises.

- Mais moi je te trouve déjà très bien ainsi, Tenten ! répondit le garçon chien aussitôt.

La jeune fille le dévisagea avec étonnement et un effroyable rougissement vint empourprer ses joues contre son gré. Elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage, morte de gêne. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle ne devait pas être comme ça !

Akina pouffa de rire et laissa son regard glisser dans le lointain de l'étendue froide.

- Avoir un teint qui a bonne mine, c'est bien… Mais j'aime encore plus la neige…

Le jeune Hyûga qui était posté à ses côtés eut un léger mouvement de sursaut à ces mots. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi d'ailleurs ? Akina n'avait rien dit de spécial. Mais quelque part en lui, quelque chose avait remué. Ces mots, ce timbre de voix, ce sourire évasif… Ces éléments avaient touché quelque chose.

Sakura, qui n'avait rien perdu de cette petite scène s'approcha discrètement de son amie et lui demanda avec le plus grand naturel possible pourquoi elle aimait la neige.

La vestale baissa les yeux avec gêne.

- Je ne sais pas… Au départ c'est froid, mais si tu restes en contact avec trop longtemps, ça te fait mal, ça te brûle même…

Elle sourit et se tourna vers Neji et Sakura.

- Mais je m'en fiche ! déclara-t-elle. J'aime la neige et puis c'est tout !

La kunoichi afficha une expression triomphante. Akina tenait le bon bout. Non seulement elle avait retrouvé confiance mais en plus, elle semblait en bonne voie pour se déclarer à celui que son cœur avait choisi en dépit des barrières.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de doute dans les iris clairs de Neji. Le simple fait que la vestale le regardât dans les yeux, même un bref instant, alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, lui avait suffit pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle regrettait son attitude de la veille. Le jeune homme sourit puis reprit la route avec ses compagnons. Il était bien décidé à lui parler.

La fin de la traversée des montagnes s'acheva sans anicroches, hormis Naruto qui s'était pris le pied dans un caillou caché par la neige et qui avait fait tomber tous ses amis comme un jeu de dominos. Enfin, du sommet de la dernière pente à descendre, le groupe pouvait contempler l'immensité de l'horizon de la seconde moitié du Pays du Feu. En contrebas, les fumées d'un village s'élevaient vers le ciel.

Naruto se frotta les mains.

- ENFIN ! Fini de se geler dans le froid ! Vive la bonne vieille terre ferme avec ses plats bien lisses et la température digne de ce début d'été !

- Je n'en suis pas fâché non plus, avoua Sasuke en ôtant sa capuche.

Les affaires pourraient reprendre pour lui. Si comme il le pensait, Itachi le suivait, il devait avoir passé la chaîne de montagnes aussi. Peut-être l'attendait-il dans ce village où ils allaient très certainement faire escale ? Il l'espérait de toute sa haine. Depuis son entrevue avec son frère, le jeune mercenaire ne cessait de se poser des questions.

« Je te montrerai qu'il peut y avoir pire que de mourir… » avait-il dit avant de disparaître. De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? Peu importe. Il devait le tuer avant.

- Eh bien ! Qu'attendons-nous ? s'exclama joyeusement Ino. On y va !

Arrivés dans la vallée, nos amis se hâtèrent de retirer leurs manteaux devenus trop chauds pour la température ambiante. Trop pressés de pouvoir enfin se restaurer et par la même occasion, se réapprovisionner en vivres, il ne leur fallut guère de temps avant de poser le pied dans la nouvelle citée.

- C'est drôle, l'architecture et l'aspect général n'est pas la même de l'autre côté des montagnes… fit remarquer Neji en regardant autour de lui.

- Oui ! Cette moitié du pays a eu une influence plus religieuse que chez nous. Ici, les temples y sont beaucoup plus fréquents par exemple. Et donc, les constructions ont quelque chose de plus solennel, strict, et carré, expliqua Akina.

- Tu m'ôtes les explications de la bouche ! sourit Sakura. Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

- Je suis la Vestale ! Il fallait quand même que je sache quelques petites choses sur le pays que je dois protéger, non ?

Ils continuèrent de visiter tranquillement les rues tout en discutant les uns avec les autres. Comme à son habitude, Sasuke restait sur le qui-vive et promenait ses yeux sombres et perçants sur chaque être qu'il croisait. Quand il porta son regard devant lui, il se statufia sur place. Loin, plus loin devant lui, une silhouette drapée d'un manteau noir l'observait de ses pupilles de sang.

- Je le savais ! se dit-il, sentant la fureur monter en lui.

Sans demander son reste, il fonça droit devant lui sous les regards hébétés de ses camarades.

- Sasuke ! Qu'y a-t-il ? appela Akina avant de baisser la tête, pensive. Cette puissance…

- Orochimaru ? fit aussitôt Naruto, les sens en alerte.

- Non. Il ne se montrerait pas en public… remarqua Ino.

- Mais… Vous m'avez raconté qu'il partait toujours de son côté quand vous étiez en ville, dit Tenten, perplexe.

- Oui, il recherche quelqu'un, expliqua Neji. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Akina n'était pas de cet avis. Cette puissance noire qui l'avait traversée en un instant. Le pouvoir de Sasuke était revenu. Il avait certainement trouvé la trace de l'assassin de son clan. Le Kubiwa, la marque d'Orochimaru… Arriverait-il à le maîtriser ? Elle serra le poing, furieuse de son impuissance. Elle avait promis à Sasuke de ne pas interférer dans son affaire, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour lui.

- Dans ce cas, allons manger quelque chose et faire le plein pour la suite, proposa Naruto.

- Je suis pour ! clama Kiba. Je veux quelque chose de consistant, toi aussi Akamaru, pas vrai ? Go !

La vestale hocha la tête et essaya de sourire pour dissimuler son souci et suivit les ninjas. Mais elle s'arrêta vite car l'un de ses gardiens était resté en arrière :

- Sakura-chan ?

Le regard fixe droit devant elle, les yeux légèrement écarquillés par l'angoisse, la jeune kunoichi demeura interdite un moment. Cette façon dont Sasuke s'était brusquement arrêté, cette flamme meurtrière qui avait incendié son regard en une seconde… Il se passait quelque chose. Elle n'était pas tranquille, bien au contraire. Ce sentiment de peur grandissait en elle à une allure folle. Elle sentait un danger planer sur…

- …ra-chan ? Ca va ?

- Hé ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête et adressa un sourire rassurant à Akina qui la regardait étrangement.

- Excuse-moi. Je… euh… dois… euh… faire aiguiser mes kunais ! déclara-t-elle brusquement. Ils sont tout abîmés, je vais chercher un artisan qui pourra s'en charger ! Hein ? On se retrouvera ! A tout à l'heure !

- Sak…

Trop tard, elle avait détalé dans la foule et elle ne pouvait plus entendre les appels de son amie. Akina se mordit la lèvre. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Rien d'insensé espérait-elle. Mais alors, pourquoi sentait-elle l'aura de Sakura aussi perturbée ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ca promet pour la suite ! Oui, je sens venir les commentaires : « Le truc du soleil et du bronzage, c'est stupide au plus haut point ». Je le reconnais moi-même. Mais j'étais fatiguée à ce moment là (c'est pas une excuse). Et puis, c'était le seul truc que j'avais trouvé à faire pour faire parler Akina juste après. Un mal pour un bien en somme… Lol.


	51. La fleur et les éventails

Konnichiwa !

Aaaaah! Je me sens en forme, moi! XD

Bon, je vous avais laissés sur une fin de chapitre qui laissait préssentir de l'action… Bon, ben on va essayer de pas décevoir, hein ? Un peu comme les 50 chapitres précédents…

Je suis une terrible escroc, je m'arrange toujours pour esquiver ce genre de passage. Mais je me sens mieux dans la description de sentiments, m'en veuillez pas…

Je vois que de manière générale, tout le monde a aimé le petit speech de Naruto et je suis ravie de l'apprendre. C'est vrai que malgré sa maladresse, il a cette faculté de toucher le cœur des gens. Je voulais vraiment conserver ce trait de caractère. Je puis aussi vous dire qu'on la reverra encore, cette facette de Naruto.

Rien à voir, mais en ce moment, je suis à fond dans « Pirates de Caraïbes ». Je me regarde le 1er souvent, j'ai vu le n2 3 fois déjà et j'écoute le thème de Jack Sparrow en continu. Si ça continue, je vais vraiment me faire une fic sur cette merveilleuse trilogie (qui va très certainement devenir une « quatrologie »…) Jaaaack, je t'adoreeeeeeuuuuuuuh ! Vous me suivriez dans l'aventure si j'en faisais une ? (pas une trilogie, une fic)

**_: Journal des reviewers :_**

**Aya 72** : Une pause, oui… Sauf que des pauses, j'en fais presque à chaque chapitre… lol. Mais c'ets bien gentil de me défendre. Kiss et merci !

**Erylis** : Ah ça, le nombre exact de chapitre est tenu de moi seule. Si je vous donnait le nombre, vous sauriez quand la fin s'approcherait. Non, non, non ! Je dirai juste qu'on va rester ensemble encore un petit moment. Kiss et merci !

**Nefer** : Nyaaaaaaaaaa ! Tu m'as vue et tu n'es point venue ? Nif… ç-ç Ca m'aurait fait plaisir de discuter avec un lecteur… Tant pis ! Merci et kiss !

**Suatsu** : Les 50 d'une traite ? O-o' Mon dieu, il y a des fous… Lol. Je plaisante. Bravo ! C'est pas facile de s'enfiler autant de chapitres d'un coup. Un big merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère te revoir pour la suite ! Kiss !

**Coralie** : La voilà, la suite ! Du calme ! Kiss et merci !

**Keikoku-sama** : Excuses acceptées, je sais ce que c'est, les pannes ! Lol. Pour le Kiba/Tenten, ça va partir vitesse grand V. Car pour des raisons que je connais (normal), je me dois de les faire vite évoluer. Tu comprendras dans une suite pas si lointaine que ça… Mdr le truc avec Neji. Ca doit lui faire une de ces têtes ! Pour Yon-kun, le crame pas trop fort, sinon, il va reviewer beaucoup moins bien... lol. ¤s'en va car ça sent le roussi¤ Merci et kiss !

**Nobiooky** : Intéressant, intéressant… J'ai fait comme je pouvais ! On va voir ça dans la prochaine review. Kiss et merci !

**Luluflo4** : Ca faisait longtemps ! Passé de bonnes vac' ? Comment je fais ? Ben… J'en sais rien moi-même ! Merci et kiss !

**Darkhuricaine** : Ah ? Contente de l'apprendre, lol. Kiss !

**Tafolpamadlaine** : Ca t'a fait rire ? Mdr ! Super ! Je pensais pas que ça serait possible ! Ah ! Ca faisait logtemps qu'on m'avait pas titillé le sujet sur Hinata. Elle reviendra, je vous le PROMETS ! Mais pas de suite ! Y'a encore trop de choses à faire avant. Pour le Sasusaku, tu as raison, mais le meilleur est pour le chapitre 53. Ah ah ah ! Kiss et merci !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Chapitre 51 : La fleur et les éventails**_

Ses jambes qui le portaient presque inconsciemment dans une course effrénée, ses iris saphir avaient pris la nuance sanguine de la couleur de la mort, son regard mélangeait une haine longtemps remuée, conservée et entretenue et une impatience qui n'attendait plus qu'à exploser. Sasuke n'était plus qu'un pantin animé par sa soif de vengeance. Il sentait le Kubiwa qui bourdonnait en lui et le Sceau du Démon qui essayait de canaliser ce flux de chakra maléfique. Mais en cet instant, sa seule préoccupation était de suivre ce clone qui allait le conduire droit au vrai Itachi.

- A présent, j'ai la puissance du sceau d'Orochimaru. Je ne peux pas perdre !

Après une course dans les rues quadrillées de la cité, le clone disparut en sautant par-dessus un haut mur. Le mercenaire l'imita et fit une halte, accroupi au sommet du mur. Il savait qu'il serait là.

C'était la cour carrée d'un temple. De chaque côté de celle-ci, deux énormes cerisiers s'épanouissaient de mille fleurs blanches légèrement rosées au doux parfum. Il faisait calme. Une brise de vent venait ici et là agiter les branchages dans un bruissement lointain et faisait neiger les dalles de pétales.

Au milieu de cette ambiance paisible, deux énergies. L'une bouillonnait et l'autre, encore invisible aux yeux de Sasuke, restait éperdument calme en dépit de sa puissance.

- Il est là.

Le jeune homme sauta de son muret et fit quelques pas. Le moindre son semblait se répercuter dans toute l'enceinte des lieux. Du bruit de ses sandales jusqu'à son souffle saccadé par la course, tout lui revenait en écho.

- Quelle impatience… Je ne pensais pas te voir aussi tôt, Sasuke… fit une voix tranquille.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta. Il leva les yeux devant lui, vers le cerisier qui était à plusieurs mètres et vit la silhouette désagréablement familière de son frère.

La tête toujours à demi cachée par le large col de son manteau, Itachi fixa son cadet sans ciller, le visage sans émotion.

- Alors ? As-tu un tant soit peu évolué depuis la dernière fois ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Sasuke en tentant de calmer ses ardeurs.

Le garçon ne parvint pas à se contenir davantage et, quelques instants après, son corps était recouvert des taches noires du sceau maudit. En voyant cela, Itachi haussa faiblement un sourcil à moitié surpris.

- Je vois que tu as fait des rencontres, en effet… Mais sauras-tu en user ?

- Vérifions immédiatement ! s'écria Sasuke en s'élançant vers lui.

Tout son chakra mêlé à celui du Kubiwa donnait une sensation d'invincibilité. Le mercenaire savait pertinemment dans une parcelle lointainement enfouie en lui qu'il n'était pas sage de foncer tête la première sur Itachi connaissant son niveau faramineux. Mais il ne tenait plus. Chaque millième de seconde passé à dévisager droit dans les yeux l'assassin de toute sa famille le mettait hors de lui.

Loin se s'inquiéter de l'assaut de son cadet, Itachi ne bougea pas et attendit patiemment, l'air toujours aussi stoïque et sans faille. Toute cette puissance destructrice qui s'émanait de son petit frère ne le préoccupait aucunement. Quelle nécessité d'avoir la force quand on ne possède pas la connaissance pour l'utiliser correctement ? Sasuke avait en cet instant même toute sa haine et sa puissance nouvelle, mais il n'avait rien pour rattacher ces deux facteurs : la technique.

Le jeune homme à la cape sombre attendit jusqu'aux ultimes secondes qui le séparait de Sasuke et, lorsqu'il fut sur le point de le frapper, il lui attrapa le poignet. Cependant, la puissance du coup fut telle qu'il dut reculer de deux pas.

- Hein ?

Le mercenaire écarquilla les yeux d'effroi. Une main. Une seule main avait suffi pour qu'il stoppe sa course. Le sceau apposé par Orochimaru n'avait donc que la capacité de faire reculer Itachi d'un mètre ?

Cette terrible vérité fit retomber en une fraction de seconde toute la force de Sasuke qui leva des iris écarlates teintés de haine farouche et d'horreur déçue.

Itachi le regarda paisiblement.

- Pathétique. Si tu n'as pas l'intelligence d'apprendre comment maîtriser un tel potentiel, tu vas vraiment connaître ce que je t'ai promis, dit-il sans émotion. Tu te souviens ? La dernière fois, je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas appliquer ton sort immédiatement car il me manquait des détails. Eh bien, la confirmation de ce que je pense ne saurait plus tarder…

- Je vais te…

Avant même que Sasuke n'eût le temps d'achever sa phrase, Itachi l'envoya valser plus loin dans la cour qui résonna d'un sinistre bruit de chute.

Le jeune homme se releva péniblement, encore trop secoué par son échec. Sa frustration décuplait son envie de tuer et faisait bouillir toute son aura d'une onde meurtrière. Mais à côté de cela, il s'interrogeait. Quelle était cette « confirmation » dont Itachi venait de lui parler ?

Il ne savait plus. Sa lucidité et sa faculté à réfléchir s'engourdissaient.

- D'un côté, ta force, une fois maîtrisée pourrait promettre un vrai combat des plus intéressants… avoua Itachi qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Cesse de me ridiculiser… grinça le mercenaire en lui faisant face.

- Et toi, offre-moi une raison de ne pas le faire. Tu es loin d'être à la hauteur pour prétendre me défier.

Tous deux plissèrent les yeux. Le vent vient soulever d'une bise fraîche les franges charbons des deux frères ennemis. De légers pétales de fleurs de cerisiers saupoudrèrent les dalles de la cour du temple. Leur délicate couleur rosée semblait blanche quand ils passaient devant les deux auras noires qui dansaient lentement autour des deux êtres immobiles. On aurait même dit que ceux qui avaient volé trop près d'eux s'étaient fanés instantanément.

Le silence mourut dans un appel :

- Sasuke-kun ?

L'interpellé se figea sur place. Il tourna lentement la tête à droite vers le haut du mur d'où venait cette voix, bien qu'il n'eût aucun besoin de deviner de qui il s'agissait. Itachi, lui, eut un sourire derrière son col.

Accroupie sur le muret de pierre, Sakura ouvrit les yeux en grand en apercevant à plusieurs mètres de Sasuke un autre homme qui lui ressemblait presque trait pour trait. Cet homme… était-ce lui que le mercenaire traquait ?

- Sakura ! Va-t-en tout de suite ! cria une voix.

Les yeux amandes se dirigèrent vers Sasuke où la peur nuancée de colère se lisait parfaitement sur son visage. La jeune fille commença à pivoter sur ses talons lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette de l'inconnu se diriger vers elle.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sasuke s'élança de toute sa vitesse et barra la route à Itachi qui lui fit un sourire mesquin.

- J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Je te dis donc, à la prochaine fois, mon frère…

Un éclat étrange étincela dans ses pupilles et celles de Sasuke se dilatèrent alors que son corps se raidissait d'un seul coup.

- Sasuke ! s'écria Sakura, affolée de le voir le teint livide.

Emprisonné dans la transe illusoire du Mangekyou Sharingan, Sasuke revit un nombre incalculable de fois la mort de ses parents avec un ralenti insupportable à ses souvenirs enfouis. Et, en écho à ce sinistre spectacle, la voix froide d'Itachi qui répétait d'une voix sans timbre et en détachant bien distinctement chaque syllabe :

_« C'est toi qui la tueras »._

- Sasukeeeeeee ! hurlait Sakura.

Son cri retentissant couvrit celui du jeune homme. Qu'exprimait-il au travers de cet éclat de voix ? La peur ? La colère ? La douleur psychique ? Nul ne pouvait le dire hormis le mercenaire qui semblait souffrir atrocement.

Ne tenant plus de le voir ainsi, Sakura bondit du muret.

- Arrêtez ça ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Itachi s'exécuta dans la seconde et coupa sa torture psychique. La jeune fille le vit s'écrouler au sol et reporta son attention sur l'autre Uchiwa. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'homme, elle crut tomber dans un gouffre sans fond, happée par des profondeurs plus sombres que l'Enfer. Et pourtant, Itachi n'avait rien fait…

- Suis-je folle ? Si ce type a massacré tout un clan, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prise, moi, pauvre ninja, de lui faire face ainsi ? pensa-t-elle, glacée d'horreur par la réalité qu'elle venait de comprendre brusquement.

Itachi put lire l'expression figée peinte sur le visage pâle de Sakura comme il aurait lu un livre.

- Tu as peur ? demanda-t-il sans ciller. Rassure-toi, je ne te ferai rien. Tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui.

Il eut un bref regard pour son cadet, inconscient contre les dalles froides qui paraissaient plus colorées que son teint et tourna de nouveau la tête sur l'adolescente.

- Je laisse cela à quelqu'un de plus compétent. Au revoir, « Sakura »…

Et il disparu dans un tourbillon comme savaient le faire les anbus. La kunoichi demeura interdite quelques secondes, très ébranlée par la prestance de cet homme. Ce regard vous transperçant de mille poignards…

- Sasuke !

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et plaça la tête du jeune homme sur ses genoux. En dégageant les franges autour de son visage, elle effleura ses joues qui étaient brûlantes. L'effort avait du être conséquent. Sur les traits contractés de Sasuke, la douleur était restée imprimée, même dans ce coma dans lequel il avait sombré.

- Par… Pardonne-moi, Sasuke… murmura la jeune fille.

Les larmes emplissant ses yeux, elle s'abaissa et posa son front sur celui du mercenaire.

- Si je n'avais pas agi aussi stupidement… Il… Il ne t'aurait rien arrivé… C'est de ma faute… Mais… je n'y peux rien si je t'aime et que je m'inquiète pour toi…

Une perle de tristesse se détacha de ses cils et acheva son tracer translucide sur la joue de Sasuke.

- Sakuraaaaaaaa ! Sasukeeeeeee !

- Naruto ? fit la jeune fille en redressant soudain la tête.

Les immenses portes qui séparaient la cour du temple à la rue s'ouvrirent à la volée et le reste de la troupe déboula dans le lieu sacré avec un boucan peu conventionnel. Quand les ninjas les rejoignirent tous les deux, Sakura fut stupéfaite de voir Ino s'élancer contre elle pour l'étreindre.

- I… Ino ?

- T'es vraiment nulle ! Tu savais que tu allais droit dans un danger, alors pourquoi y es-tu allée ? Idiote ! Akina a senti qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Sasuke… Mais quand elle a aussi perçu une forte onde venant que toi… J'ai eu si peur…

- Ino… souffla l'adolescente, touchée. Ca va bien… Du calme…

- Et Sasuke ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? s'exclama Kiba.

Neji observa le mercenaire avec son Byakugan et soupira.

- Quelques coups sans grande gravité. En revanche, côté énergie, il est vidé…

- Akina ! pria Sakura, brusquement paniquée. Tu vas pouvoir faire quelque… Akina… chan ?

Elle s'était arrêtée en observant la vestale qui examinait brièvement le jeune homme évanoui. Son front était encore brillant de sueur causée par un effort brutal et ses mains tremblaient un peu. Elle avait été dans le même état le soir où Sasuke avait usé pour la première fois du sceau maudit d'Orochimaru. Après avoir expulsé une énorme quantité de chakra négatif, Akina s'était retrouvée dans un état de grande fatigue. Il aurait donc recommencé ?

La jeune fille brune posa son majeur et son index sur le front de son Second Ninja et ferma les paupières.

- Il est vivant mais son esprit est bloqué.

- Akina, ne force pas ! Après ce que tu viens de décharger… conseilla Naruto en la regardant avec inquiétude.

- Il a raison ! ajouta Neji. Je pensais que tu allais imploser… J'ai eu la frousse.

- Ce type… marmonna le blondinet entre ses dents. Il l'a quand même…

- Je t'en supplie, sauve-le, Akina ! s'écria Sakura qui perdait patience, le visage filé de larmes. Ne le laisse pas ainsi ! Je ne veux pas qu'il meure !

Le silence se fit aussitôt. Tous les regards s'étaient posés sur la kunoichi qui fixait son amie vestale avec une détermination reluisante. Les garçons dévisageaient Sakura avec surprise. Ils ne la pensaient pas aussi sérieuse dans ses sentiments. Tenten guetta Ino qui détourna les yeux vers Sasuke et Akina eut un sourire à l'adresse de sa Quatrième gardienne. Elle ferait tout pour lui, hein ?

- C'est ce que je comptais faire de toute manière, lui répondit-elle avec sérénité.

La kunoichi soupira de soulagement avec un sourire de reconnaissance. Tout à coup, une voix éclata dans l'enceinte.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Et qui êtes-vous ? C'est un temple, ici !

Les sept amis se retournèrent et virent un homme qui se tenait devant l'entrée du temple. Grand, petit début de trentaine, sa barbe et ses cheveux étaient aussi sombres que le kimono qu'il portait. Il analysa les intrus du regard et il s'arrêta sur le corps inerte de Sasuke qui gisait.

- Hein ? Mais…

- Monsieur, je vous en prie, demanda Akina en s'inclinant respectueusement. Notre ami est dans un état grave. Pourriez-vous nous aider ?

Elle se redressa et tira un peu son col.

- La Vestale de ce pays vous le demande.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Point trop déçus, vous, les amateurs d'action ? Je promets du rebondissement dans très bientôt ! Ne raccrochez pas ! Vous aime !


	52. La voix de l'amitié

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Comment ça va bien de votre côté ? On prépare la rentrée ? Bon courage à tous ceux et celles qui rentrent bientôt ! Moi, je savoure encore le bon mois qu'il me reste avant de retourner au bagne (Aaaaah ! L'université…)

J'en parlais la dernière fois, JE L'AI FAITE ! Ma fic sur Pirates des Caraïbes. Elle n'est pas encore postée, je tiens à la boucler d'abord. J'ai déjà 7 chapitres de taper. Si tout va bien elle sera posté dans le courant de la semaine. Elle s'appellera « L'ange des Mers ». Je me suis éclatée comme une dingue à faire un Jack Sparrow aussi déjanté que les films.

J'espère vous y retrouver ! Enfin, si j'arrive à la poster. Quand j'essaie de charger mon document sur ça me dit qu'il y a une erreur…

**_: Journal des reviewers :_**

**Suatsu** : Et encore, il lui en reste pas mal à voir ! Je suis dure avec mes persos. Merci et Kiss !

**Nefer** : Itachi, le démon par excellence. Mais pour savoir ce qu'il fera, faut rester jusqu'à la fin. Et bien vu pour le prêtre du temple. J'ai voulu faire un clin d'œil amusant. Kiss et merci !

**Coralie** : Je me sens en forme en ce moment, lol. Merci et kiss !

**Keikoku-sama** : En fait, je ne prends rien de spécial. Je mets un nouveau chap dès que j'ai au moins 10 reviews, tout bêtement. Tu as très bien résumé, Itahci veut que Sasuke tue Sakura. Mais c'est sans compter que je suis derrière avec les ficelles ! Nyahahaha ! Et pour Yon-kun, ça a marché, il est revenu, lol. Merci et kiss !

**Vannah** : Une nouvelle ! Chic chic chic ! Comme je l'ai dit à tout le monde, bienvenue dans l'aventure. Installe-toi et fais comme chez toi ! Publier une fic serait assez étrange. D'autant plus qu'hormis Akina, aucun des autres persos ne m'appartiens. Ca serait drôle remarque. En tout cas, un BIG merci pour tes encouragements ! Kiss !

**Yon-kun** : He's baaaaack ! Nyaaaa, chuis contente ! Je sais que mes derniers chapitres étaient sans intérêt (ça le fait très souvent dans cette fic) mais d'ici quelques chapitres, on aura droit à plein de rebondissement. Notamment un dans le chap suivant. Mais je suis ravie de te retrouver parmi nous. Ca me manquait, tes reviews. Merci et kissous !

**Tafolpamadlaine** : Sakura aura un rôle prédominant dans un chapitre. Ca va promettre. Pour Akina, non, elle ne ressent pas les émotions des autres (sauf Naruto, car c'est son pouvoir sur elle). Elle ressent leur auras et quand elle se concentre, peut entendre une violente émotion. Mais si l'un d'eux meurt, elle ne meurt pas avec. Leur lien entre eux n'est pas aussi puissant à ce stade de l'histoire. Voilà. Kiss et mici !

**Aya 72** : Oh oh oh ! On a une très très très intéressante hypothèse, là. Mais je ne parlerai pas ! Kiss et merci !

**Nobiooky** : Voilà la suite ! Merci et kiss !

**Erylis** : Nyaaah ! Trop d'enthousiasme ! Merciii ! Kiss !

Un chapitre de transistion mais utile pour moi car je me dois de mettre les choses au point entre les filles pour faciliter les choses par la suite. Mais rappelez-vous ce que je dis dans le résumé : le calme avant la tempête…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 52 : La voix de l'amitié_**

- Merci de votre hospitalité, Asuma-san.

- Je vous en prie, Neji. Mais pour être totalement honnête, si je n'avais pas su que cette jeune fille avec vous était la Vestale, j'avoue que cela ne serait guère bien passé…

Nos amis, à l'exception d'Akina et de Sasuke, étaient réunis dans le salon de thé du temple. Le maître des lieux, Sarutobi Asuma, avait accepté de les héberger. En tant que prêtre, il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un de blessé sans recevoir de soins et qui plus est, si la vestale le lui demandait…

Alors que chacun sirotait son thé mousseux, des bruits de pas venant du fond du couloir leur fit relever le nez de leurs tasses. La porte en papier coulissa et Akina vient prendre place aux côtés de ses gardiens.

- Alors, alors ? s'enquit tout le monde d'une même voix.

- Son coma peut-être comparé à un sceau. Son esprit restait bloqué au milieu de ses pensées et de ses souvenirs. Ca n'a pas été évident, vu le niveau élevé de celui qui a fait ça, mais j'ai pu endiguer tout cela. Il pourra se réveiller, mais il faut savoir quand…

A cette annonce Sakura baissa les yeux. Akina le remarqua et lui sourit pour l'apaiser.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Sakura-chan. Sasuke ne se laissera pas faire. Il a trop de volonté pour tarder à se réveiller. Ca ne sera l'affaire que de quelques jours, peut-être moins même.

- Bien sûr… répondit son amie en hochant la tête.

- Qui a fait ça, Sakura ? questionna Naruto, les yeux plissés. Pour mettre Sasuke KO, il en faut dans les tripes…

- Eh bien… Cet homme était le portrait de Sasuke avec quelques années de plus. Je crois… que c'était son frère.

Un mouvement de surprise souleva la petite assemblée.

- Comment ? s'exclama Neji. L'assassin du clan Uchiwa est un membre même de la famille ? Quelle horreur…

- Et un frère en plus… grogna Kiba en caressant Akamaru.

Akina demeura interdite. Elle avait deviné depuis longtemps que cette personne que le mercenaire pourchassait depuis des années était une connaissance proche, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé à cela. Mais, depuis cette époque, peuvent-ils encore être frères ? Après un tel événement et l'animosité que Sasuke exprimait les rares fois où il en parlait, il était certain que pour lui, il n'avait plus d'aîné.

- En tout cas, on est heureux de te savoir saine et sauve, coupa Tenten en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa voisine. Ce type aurait pu te faire la même chose que Sasuke, si ce n'est pire.

Les mains de Sakura se crispèrent légèrement sur le bas de sa tunique. Elle avait encore des sueurs froides dans sa nuque tandis que les mots d'Itachi lui revenaient en tête : « _Tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui. Je laisse cela à quelqu'un de plus compétent_ ». Et pourquoi avait-il regardé Sasuke à ce moment-là ? Avait-il prévu de lui faire subir le même sort qu'elle ?

- Sakura-chan ? appela encore Tenten.

- Ah ? Oui… Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance… répondit-elle avec un sourire un peu forcé.

Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter les autres. Déjà que par sa faute, ils étaient ralentis dans leur quête, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'en rajouter. Et puis, elle devait se débrouiller seule. Montrer qu'elle savait aussi se montrer forte.

La discussion se poursuivit sur un ton moins tendu qu'auparavant. Les ninjas échangèrent quelques anecdotes avec Asuma et apprirent en retour qu'en plus d'être prêtre, il lui arrivait de faire quelques exorcismes.

- C'est une vie calme la plupart du temps. Mais parfois, je déplore l'absence d'un assistant…

Il promena son regard dans la salle et s'arrêta sur Ino.

- Vous, Ino-san.

- Hé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Vous ne voudriez pas devenir miko et m'assister dans ce temple ?

La jeune fille blonde l'observa avec de grosses billes stupéfaites.

- Moi ? Mais… Pourquoi moi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je vous vois bien comme mon élève, répondit Asuma en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance.

La kunoichi s'écroula au sol en répliquant avec embarras que ce n'était pas une raison suffisante, qu'elle n'avait pas les capacités d'une miko, qu'elle avait déjà son métier de fleuriste, et qu'elle avait d'abord sa mission de Ninja Sacré, enfin !

Chacun se mit à rire de bon cœur face à cette drôle de scène. Evacuer toute cette tension dernièrement accumulée leur fit le plus grand bien.

Plus tard, nos amis s'étaient éparpillés. Akina priait devant l'autel du temple, quelques bâtonnets d'encens allumés diffusant leur délicate odeur suave, Neji disputait une partie de go avec Asuma, Naruto discutait avec Kiba et Tenten avec légèreté et Ino et Sakura se promenaient dans le jardin.

- Cesse de te tracasser, Sakura. Sasuke-kun va s'en sortir, Akina l'a dit.

- Je sais… Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiète.

La jeune fille blonde dévisagea son amie peinée durant quelques secondes puis s'accouda au pont qui enjambait une petite mare d'eau claire avec un sourire.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment, hein ?

Sakura leva la tête vers Ino, interrogative.

- La question ne se pose pas… poursuivit-t-elle. Toujours à veiller sur son bien être, prête à te jeter dans un danger si c'est pour le préserver… Je dois reconnaître que je ne serais pas capable de faire tout cela. Du moins… Pas pour cette personne-ci…

- Ino ?

Les yeux turquoises croisèrent ceux amande. Pour une rare fois depuis qu'elles étaient parties, aucune ironie, aucune moquerie sarcastique n'était détectable.

- Je dois l'avouer, je suis vaincue. Vaincue par une telle force de sentiments, sourit l'adolescente à la longue mèche. Je crois que j'étais jalouse d'avoir été battue par toi, la nuit où nous avons découvert nos identités. Et donc, j'ai voulu m'immiscer dans cette histoire pour le cœur de Sasuke. Mais contrairement à toi, mes sentiments sont erronés. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : fonce.

- Naruto… Arrête ce Henge no Jutsu. C'est pas drôle…

- Eh oh ! Je suis très sérieuse ! s'emporta son amie. Alors saute vite de joie avant que je ne change d'avis…

Sakura ne réagit pas immédiatement, trop abasourdie par ce que l'adolescente venait de lui dire. La stupéfaction passée, elle la prit dans ces bras, très émue.

- Ino… Cette histoire de rivalité m'avait fait peur… J'avais du mal à balayer d'un coup toutes ces années de complicité que nous avons passées. Nos rires, nos sorties, nos pleurs ensemble… Je n'ai jamais voulu perdre tout cela. Tu es la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eue.

Son amie sourit et lui tapota la tête.

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas en étant aussi sentimentaliste que tu vas séduire Sasuke-kun… railla-t-elle gentiment.

- Ino ! C'est promis ! Je ferai de mon mieux ! C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour toi ! s'exclama Sakura en prenant les mains d'Ino, le regard déterminé vissé dans le sien.

- Faire… quoi ?

- Je t'aiderai à te mettre avec Kiba ! déclara-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux avant de tourner les talons. Je vais voir Sasuke !

- Hééééééééé ? Mais je ne… SAKURAAAA !

La jeune fille se retourna et tira malicieusement la langue à sa camarade. Ino chassa son mécontentement d'un sourire. Cette dernière « vacherie » marquait officiellement la fin d'une guéguerre stupide mais ô combien délectable pour les autres –hormis le principal concerné, Sasuke-. En plus, elles savaient toutes les deux pertinemment que Tenten serait pour Kiba.

- En parlant d'eux… ricana la jeune fille en les cherchant des yeux. A surveiller, cette affaire-là…

Akina leva enfin la tête et décroisa ses mains de sous son menton. Se recueillir lui avait fait du bien. Elle se sentait reposée et calme à présent. Elle se retourna et croisa Neji.

- Alors, cette partie ?

- Je l'ai eu de justesse. Asuma-sama est très doué.

Tous deux se turent. Chacun devina, rien qu'en détaillant attentivement le regard de l'autre, qu'ils avaient des choses sur le cœur. Ils étaient seuls, personne aux alentours. Ils voulaient se parler, c'était évident, mais…

Neji baissa les yeux.

- Elle doit s'inquiéter pour Sasuke… Elle n'a pas la tête à entendre ce genre de choses maintenant…

Akina soupira intérieurement.

- Le contexte n'est pas des meilleurs. Je ne peux pas y aller comme ça, à brûle-pourpoint…

Résultat : échec.

Mais aucun des deux ne s'avouerait vaincu ! Pas quand on avait décidé de mettre de côté les conventions pour faire confiance en ses sentiments !

- Tu sais, je…

Ils rirent de leur synchronisation parfaite.

- Vas-y, Neji… rosit Akina en jouant avec une natte.

- Non, vas-y, toi. Ca devait être important.

- Pourquoi ça serait forcément important ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi… Ce n'est qu'une…

- Bon, on dit se dit ce qu'on avait à se dire ? proposa la vestale qui trouvait que la conversation dérivait un peu.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Oui, je t'écoute.

L'adolescente chercha un instant ses mots. Elle ne voulait pas paraître maladroite, trop directe ou trop évasive.

- En fait… Quand la situation le permettra vraiment, je…

- Sakura !

La voix d'Ino éclata aux oreilles des deux jeunes gens qui sursautèrent de surprise.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'interrogea Neji. Il est arrivé quelque chose ! Vite, Akin… Akina ?

La vestale lui tournait le dos, le visage assombrit d'une expression de fureur à effrayer un monstre, le poing serré et tremblant.

- Pourquoi maintenant ! C'est déjà assez dur comme ça ! hurla-t-elle intérieurement.

- Akina ! Vite ! appela de nouveau Neji.

- Oui, j'arrive !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Oh oh! Je me demande de quoi il en retourne... A découvrir bientôt! Kiss à tous!


	53. Sayonara to you

Hi everybody !

Whaou. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai littéralement été noyée sous une tonne de reviews. O.o'

Et ça fait toujours aussi plaisir. Vous adore tous !

Alors, pour ceux qui sont intéressés, ça y est, j'ai posté mon premier chapitre de ma fic sur Pirates des Caraïbes. Je rappelle que son titre est **l'Ange des Mers** (allez sur mon pseudo, ça ira toujours plus vite). Voilà, j'ai fait ma petite pub, je peux maintenant répondre à vos reviews !

**_: Journal des reviewers :_**

**Luluflo4** : Timides, certes, y'a de ça, mais ils n'étaient surtout pas dans la bonne ambiance, lol ! T'inquiète, on arrangera ça ! Kiss et merci !

**Tafolpamadlaine** : Roooh, comme tu y vas ! Tout de suite, il la tue ! Il est pas aussi sanguinaire que ça, mon Sasu ! Akina ne perd pas patience, non, c'est qu'elle est juste terriblement frustrée ! Mdr ! Et ça, ça peut être pire… Merci et kiss !

**Baka-han** : Chic, un revenant ! Bon retour parmi nous ! (je t'attends pour la review sur PdC !) Kiss et merci !

**Nefer** : Je dirai ni l'un, ni l'autre. Quoique… Enfin, tu vas le découvrir dans quelques secondes. Je sais qu'Asuma n'a point de chance au jeu, mais comme je l'aime bien, j'ai voulu lu accorder une meilleure chance. Lol. C'est ça aussi les fics, on peut changer la chance de ses protagonistes. Kiss et merci !

**Keikoku-sama** : Mdr, ouaip, j'ai du retard, mais c'est parce qu'un nouveau lecteur s'est éclaté à laisser une critique à chaque chapitre. Plus vous tous, fais le décompte… Lol. Yon-kun et moi ? « Mignons » ? Lol, c'est une façon de voir les choses. XD Merci et kiss !

**Sooz07neji **: Toi alors, tu m'en auras posté des reviews… Lol. Je savais plus ou donner de la tête. En tout cas, merci pour ton assiduité. J'ai cru comprendre que tu adorais Shika. Il fera une apparition plus tard. Ne raccroche pas ! Kiss et merci !

**Shaya10** : O.O' ¤elle a jamais lu une fic aussi longue de tout sa vie¤ Euh… Ben… Whouaou. Je trouve que ça à dire. Lire une review aussi charmée et enthousiaste que la tienne m'a fait l'effet d'une bombe, je suis vraiment super touchée. Merci beaucoup beaucoup. J'ai honte de répondre aussi rapidement alors que tu as mis tant de temps à écrire tout cela, mais Je ne sais que dire à part « merci ». Kiss !

**Tsukieina** : Mdr ! Ca, c'est une fin de chapitre made in Cassye ! Efficacité garantie et prouvée ! Lol. Pour Sakura, réponse de suite ! Kiss et merci !

**Erylis** : Non, tu crois ? Mdr. Kiba et Tenten, c'est en proie d'avancer. Pour Ino, je sais pas si elle sera avec quelqu'un… Eh eh eh ! Hinata, pas encore mais on s'en rapproche, Sasuke et Sakura c'est pour dans encore plus très bientôt et pis c'est tout ! Non mais ! Vais pas spoileriser non plus ! Kiss et merci !

**Coralie** : Sache juste que j'aime faire traîner les choses pour qu'elles mûrissent. Niark ! Kiss et merci !

**Yon-kun** : J'aime casser ce qui est joli dans mes fics. Je suis la reine du cassage d'ambiance. XD Elle n'a pas forcément envie de conclure, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était préparer le terrain. La pauvre. Loool. Mici y kissu !

**Suatsu** : Voilà la suite ! (et pareil que Baka-han, j'attends ta review sur PdC !) Merci et kiss !

Enfin ! Tout le monde a sa réponse. Maintenant, je vous avais laissé sur un cri d'Ino. Vous aviez tous vos hypothèses, soit, mais PERSONNE n'a songé à… CA !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Chapitre 53 : Sayonara to you**_

- Akina ! Vite ! appela de nouveau Neji.

- Oui, j'arrive !

Ca provenait du temple. Les deux adolescents traversèrent la cour au pas de course et rencontrèrent au passage Naruto, Kiba et Tenten qui avaient aussi entendu le cri de détresse d'Ino. Tous se ruèrent dans le temple et longèrent les couloirs rectilignes de la demeure jusqu'à apercevoir Asuma, posté à l'entrée de la chambre où Sasuke reposait.

En entrant, ils découvrirent Sakura étendue sur le sol, soutenue par Ino qui lui tapotait le visage en lui implorant de revenir à elle.

Stupéfaite, Akina leva les yeux et découvrit avec les autres le lit de Sasuke vide et la porte-fenêtre grande ouverte.

- Sasuke…

Une vingtaine de minutes auparavant…

Encore toute guillerette de savoir que la voie vers Sasuke était libre et que son amitié avec Ino n'était pas morte, Sakura entra sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre silencieuse et s'assit au chevet du jeune homme. La lumière vive de l'après-midi était tamisée par le papier de la fenêtre et donnait un aspect feutré et calme à la pièce.

Pensant qu'un peu d'air frais ferait du bien à son compagnon, la kunoichi vint entrebâiller légèrement la fenêtre et laissa une petite bise de vent balayer l'air clôturé de la chambre avant de reprendre sa place.

Elle regarda le jeune homme avec un curieux mélange de sensations : l'amour, l'angoisse, le soulagement… Autant de contradictions qui lui embuaient l'esprit. Elle appréhendait aussi le moment où il allait s'éveiller. Comment réagirait-t-il ?

- Mal, sûrement… rit-elle avec amertume.

Sakura porta son regard vers la petite ouverture dans la fenêtre. D'ici, elle pouvait entendre la fontaine et son chant d'eau rythmé par le bruit métronomique et sec du bambou qui cognait contre un rocher quand il était rempli. Si l'atmosphère était calme, ce n'était pas le cas de la jeune fille. Elle ne cessait de tourner et retourner dans sa tête les rares mais terribles mots qu'elle avait échangés avec Itachi.

- Quel monstre… murmura-t-elle. Sasuke a failli mourir…

- Et toi aussi, si tu n'avais pas agi de manière aussi sotte.

Sakura leva les yeux et croisa ceux saphir du jeune homme. Ignorant sa remarque, un sourire soulagé éclaira son visage.

- Sasuke-kun ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! Akina avait dit que ça aurait pu durer un peu plus lon…

- Laisse-moi, Sakura ! s'écria-t-il en se redressant sur son séant. Arrête de rester auprès de moi comme un toutou suivrait son maître ! Ta bêtise de tout à l'heure aurait pu te tuer ! Inconsciente !

La kunoichi demeura muette. Cette dureté dans les mots semblable à du venin avait paralysé ses propres mots. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi remonté. Lui qui d'ordinaire restait calme… Et cette lueur dans le regard, l'adolescente pouvait lire tant de sentiments négatifs et méprisants qu'elle préféra fixer le sol.

- Sasuke… Je… Je m'inquiétais juste pour toi… Quand je t'ai vu avant que tu ne disparaisses, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment…

- Et après ? s'emporta-t-il. Cette affaire ne te concerne en rien ! Tu n'as pas à intervenir ! Cela me regarde ainsi que mon frère !

- Mais j'ai craint pour ta vie ! explosa Sakura. Je ne veux pas que tu meures !

Elle s'était levée sur ses genoux d'un bond, le regard perçant celui du mercenaire. Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui resta sans voix. Ses yeux dérivèrent dans le vague de ses pensées.

Depuis le début, Itachi cherchait à savoir laquelle des filles du groupe était la plus attachée à lui. Le kunai qu'il avait lancé directement au milieu d'elles était là pour le découvrir : celle sur laquelle il aurait eu tendance à se jeter pour la protéger aurait pu être celle-ci. Mais vu qu'Akina était la première personne qu'il devait protéger et qu'ensuite, il a réussi à dévier l'arme, Itachi n'a pas pu savoir.

- Cette apparition publique était en fait l'appât dans lequel Sakura a mordu directement… pensa-t-il.

Et maintenant, Itachi savait que cette kunoichi aux cheveux roses était la plus accrochée à lui. Elle serait donc la cible. Celle… Celle « qu'il tuera ».

Sasuke détourna la tête.

- Arrête ce manège, Sakura. Ca me dérange plus qu'autre chose, lâcha-t-il d'un ton des plus glacials.

Une nouvelle aiguille chauffée à blanc vint percer le cœur de la jeune fille. Elle baissa les yeux, complètement perdue. Elle avait si mal…

Le jeune homme serra les dents. Lui qui s'était juré de ne jamais s'attaquer à quelqu'un de proche, voilà que le destin le ferait assassin de cette fille. Pire encore. Il s'aperçut qu'il s'était développé une certaine curiosité pour Sakura. Toutes ses attentions, sa façon d'être… Cela l'avait intrigué et, subtilement, cela l'avait intéressé par la suite. Il se surprit à se dire qu'il ne tuerait personne de proche et surtout pas elle. Lui qui avait vécu seul depuis le massacre de sa famille, l'apparition de Sakura l'avait ramené très loin dans son passé, celui où quelqu'un était là pour le soutenir, l'aider, l'aimer… Ce lien que l'on tisse pour quelqu'un de cher, il ne le connaissait plus depuis longtemps.

Alors, parce qu'il ne la tuerait pas, il l'éloignerait de lui :

- J'ai toujours été seul. Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais changer. Surtout pas pour quelqu'un comme toi…

- Non ! Tu n'es plus tout seul ! s'exclama Sakura dont les larmes échauffaient doucement les yeux.

Le mercenaire tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, le regard mauvais. Elle tenta de rester forte malgré cela. Elle avait tant sur le cœur.

- Tu n'es plus tout seul… depuis que tu connais Akina. Nous sommes un groupe, maintenant. On est tous prêts à se soutenir les uns les autres. Tu ne peux pas ignorer cela car personne ne peut vivre seul et encore moins quand on a connu ce que toi tu as connu ! Personne n'aime la solitude ! Personne !

- Je ne suis pas comme vous autre, trancha-t-il d'un air neutre.

Sakura avait l'impression de s'enliser dans des sables mouvants au fur et à mesure qu'elle poursuivait ce dialogue. Elle avait la sensation de s'enfoncer chaque fois un peu plus dans les méandres du désarroi. Elle devait compter sur toute la force de ses sentiments pour rester à la surface.

- Mais moi, je ne veux pas te laisser seul. Tu comptes vraiment à mes yeux, Sasuke. Ce qui m'importe le plus, c'est d'être avec toi et de savoir que tu vas bien. Je suis gardienne sacrée, non ? Si mon rôle est de protéger Akina, je veux aussi le faire pour toi.

- Quelle idiotie… persifla-t-il. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai besoin de personne.

Cette conversation devenait de plus en plus difficile pour les deux.

Elle dépérissait à vue d'œil. Jamais il ne s'est montré aussi cinglant et tranchant qu'en ce jour. Pourquoi était-il si sauvage ? A cause du fait qu'elle l'ait suivi ?

Il s'interrogeait. Jamais elle n'avait plus voulu le soutenir et croire en lui qu'en ce jour. Pourquoi était-elle si butée ? A cause de ses sentiments ?

L'adolescente le regarda tristement.

- Pourquoi te comportes-tu aussi durement ? Je sais qu'une partie de toi n'est pas comme ça… Je l'ai entrevue. Mais même si tu restes ainsi, ça ne changera pas. Pour ma part, je…

- Sakura… dit-il, agacé, mais surtout torturé.

- … je t'aimerai toujours.

Il ne bougea plus. Quatre mots. Ces quatre mots étaient les derniers qu'il voulait entendre. Cette déclaration, bien qu'elle n'eût été faite que dans un souffle, augmentait le poids de sa culpabilité. Si elle l'aimait, la possibilité de la tuer se faisait encore plus oppressante sur sa conscience. Mais le pire, c'est qu'en entendant cela, le ninja se rendit compte qu'au fond de lui, quelque chose se réveilla. Serait-ce son attachement envers Sakura ?

Après un silence insupportable pour la kunoichi, Sasuke le rompit :

- Je ne t'aime pas, Sakura. Oublie moi.

Le cœur de la concernée vola en mille éclats douloureux de verre. Brisée. Elle était brisée. Elle baissa la tête un instant puis la redressa, un triste sourire sur le visage.

- Bien. J'accepte ce refus, mais ne me demande pas de t'oublier.

Ce sourire, empli de compréhension parut insupportable à Sasuke. Comment pouvait-elle encore rester aussi sereine et attachée à lui après tout cela ?

Il serra le poing sous son futon. Tout à coup, tout lui parut clair et concis. Son désir était de tuer Itachi et de protéger Sakura de cette mort annoncée. Il avait le sceau d'Orochimaru qui lui permettrait de réaliser cela. Et en repensant à son échec, sa détermination n'en fut que plus durcie. Itachi lui avait même conseillé d'exploiter cette force. En ce moment où l'esprit de vengeance et le besoin de protéger dévastaient tout dans ses idées et ses décisions passées, Sasuke oublia ce qu'il était : un Ninja Sacré.

- Sasuke ? Que fais-tu ? s'étonna Sakura en le voyant se lever pour récupérer ses armes déposées dans un coin de la chambre.

- Je te donne une raison de me haïr et de m'oublier : je vais rejoindre Orochimaru.

- Quoi !

Le cœur de la jeune fille manqua un battement. Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

- Orochimaru ? Mais c'est notre ennemi ! Il en veut à Akina ! Tu ne l'oublies pas, tout de même ? Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

- Je veux apprendre à maîtriser mon Kubiwa. Reste en dehors de ça, coupa-t-il d'un ton dur.

Une pluie d'interrogations et de certitudes s'abattit devant les yeux de Sakura. Il trahissait ? Pourquoi demander l'aide d'un ennemi ? Et s'il ne revenait jamais ? Il allait partir. Elle ne le verra plus jamais. Elle ne le supportera pas.

- Sasuke ! appela-t-elle dans un appel de la dernière chance.

Comme elle l'avait fait la première fois pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, elle se précipita vers lui et le ceintura d'un geste sûr, même si ses mains tremblaient. Elle ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de calmer ce torrent qui filait de ses yeux.

- Ne pars pas ! Je t'en supplie ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Demande-moi de mentir, de trahir, de tuer ! Ce que tu veux, mais ne me laisse pas ! Je te suivrai partout et ferai ce que tu veux ! Ne… Ne t'en va pas… je t'en prie… Je t'aime…

Comme il l'avait fait la première fois, même si n'avait été qu'à demi conscient, il s'était arrêté, la tête légèrement basse. Cette surdité à toutes les répliques-couperet, cet attachement sans borne au point de pouvoir trahir ses amis, cette volonté désespérée de vouloir le retenir, et même son amour pour lui… Sasuke n'ignorait rien des sentiments de Sakura. Et c'était pour tout cela qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

- Sakura…

Le mercenaire leva le bras et posa sa main sur celles fermement accrochées sur son torse. A ce contact, la jeune fille réprima une faible exclamation de surprise.

- … merci.

Une légère pression de sa main sur celle de Sakura plus tard, Sasuke se glissait furtivement derrière elle.

- Mais je dois le faire.

Il donna un coup dans la nuque l'adolescente encore immobilisée par les derniers gestes et paroles de son compagnon. Le noir tomba devant ses yeux amande et elle bascula en arrière, quelques gouttes translucides se détachèrent de ses cils pour tomber avec elle sur le sol de la chambre.

Sasuke la regarda une dernière fois puis rabattit son masque sur son visage avant de se glisser dehors.

- Sakura ! Enfin… Elle reprend conscience…

Ce fut péniblement que la jeune fille ouvrit les paupières, la vue encore brouillée par ses pleurs. Elle fut accueillie par le sourire rassuré d'Akina.

- Tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Sakura ! Que s'est-il passé ? s'exclama Naruto, paniqué.

Instinctivement, elle se redressa d'un geste mécanique et se retourna pour découvrir, une douloureuse autre fois, le futon vide et la fenêtre grande ouverte. Ses yeux plissèrent sous le poids de la tristesse, mais elle se résolut à ne plus pleurer. Elle devait se montrer forte dorénavant.

- Il… est parti.

- Parti ? Où ? questionna Kiba.

- Non… Ne me dis pas qu'il… commença Neji qui redoutait le pire.

- … chez Orochimaru.

- COMMENT?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Eh si ! Je l'ai fait. XD


	54. Akiramenai

Bonjour, bonjour !

Oh oh oh ! On dirait que je vous ai surpris avec le départ de Sasuke ! Quelles seront les réactions de nos héros ? Réponse après le journal des reviewers !

**: Journal des reviewers :**

**Xylo** : Décidément, le Sasu n'est pas apprécié de tous… Kiss et merci !

**Keikoku-sama** : Oui, je me suis inspirée du manga et c'est voulu. Cette scène s'est déjà produite, pourquoi la réécrire différemment ? Merci et kiss !

**Shaya 10** : C'est marrant et ça fait super plaisir de voir à quel point tes reviews sont enthousiastes ! Je suis trop contente ! Tes suppositions sont tout à fait justes, tu vas pouvoir vérifier. Kiss et merci !

**Nefer** : Ben… Merci ! lol Kiss

**Chuk** : Merciiiiiiiii pour ce changement de pseudo! C'était trop long, le dernier ! Lool. Pour le plagiat, je me répète. Cette scène existe déjà pour de vrai alors pourquoi la modifier au risque de ne plus faire crédible ? En fait, Sasu va chez Orochimaru pour perfectionner son sceau, oui, mais c'est pour tuer Itachi et donc, sauver Sakura de la mort qu'il avait annoncé, tout simplement. Et oui, Akina peut poursuivre sa route, même sans le moindre gardien.

**Tsukieina **: Nyaaa, enfin quelqu'un qui me reproche pas d'avoir fait comme le manga ! Merciiii ! T'inquiète pour le NejixAki, tu vas être exaucée. Kiss !

**Baka-han** : D'abord, un big merci pour la review sur PdC ! Rooooh ! Que de méchanceté avec cette pauvre Sakura. Je l'aime bien, moi. La petite second rôle horripilante qui devient un important perso puissant, je l'aime bien. J'aurais pu les faire partir à sa recherche, mais ça serait trop long… Et une fic démesurément trop longue n'est jamais bonne je pense. Déjà, je trouve que plus de 60 chap, c'est trop. Kiss !

**Erylis** : Oula, y'a du mécontentement par là ! Voilà la suite ! Kiss et merci !

**Spicycokatail** : Tiens, une nouvelle tête ! Hello à toi et bienvenue dans le trip ! Un big merci pour tes encouragements !

**Coralie** : D'accord, Sasu, on s'en fout, mais pas des tourteraux, hein ? Y'a des préférences ! Loool. Mici et kiss !

**Aya72** : Tu es toutes excusée pour le retard, lol. Je sais ce que c'est… Person j'aurais aimé faire comme tu le dis, mais ce n'est hélas pas possible… Kiss et merci !

Je sens qu'il y en aura des gens contents après ce chapitre… huhuhuhuhuhu !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 54 : Akiramenai - I wont' give up -_**

Cette annonce avait eu l'effet d'une bombe nucléaire parmi les ninjas. Sasuke, traître ? Qui aurait pensé que le mercenaire allait réellement finir par rejoindre leur ennemi ? En fait, c'était l'une des craintes profondes qui était restée cachée chez nos amis. Dès cet instant, toutes les hypothèses étaient envisageables : Sasuke reviendrait pour tuer Akina, au contraire, se contenter de la surveiller et d'attendre pour pouvoir prendre le contrôle du Démon-Aigle et raser le pays…

Cet événement avait beaucoup perturbé les shinobis qui étaient tous sous le choc. Les remises en cause allaient de bon train. Il aurait fallu se méfier de lui dès le début, garder un œil sur ses agissements… Les garçons se haïrent de penser qu'Akina était naïve et qu'elle n'aurait jamais du lui accorder autant de confiance, même si elle comprenait les motivations du mercenaire. Ils n'aimaient pas dire cela, mais c'était la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Tenten et Ino étaient réunis dans une pièce au calme. Malgré cet aspect zen, des tensions électrifiées étaient palpables.

- Quel enfoiré ! ragea Naruto en frappant la table basse du poing. Il nous a bien eus ! Je vais le ramener par la peau du…

- Du calme, Naruto, tempéra Neji. Fêler une table ne changera rien. Et tu as entendu Akina : le temps nous manque. On ne peut se permettre d'aller le chercher.

- Mais comment fais-tu pour rester aussi calme alors que l'un des nôtres est chez Orochimaru ? Ce type n'est qu'un…

- Pour le qualifier d' « un des nôtres », ça prouve que tu le considères plus comme un ami qu'un traître…

La remarque sage du jeune Hyûga, bien que désagréablement dure à reconnaître pour Naruto, était juste. A la longue, même si Sasuke avait toujours été dans son coin, il avait été intégré complètement. Après tout, il était un Ninja Sacré…

Le jeune homme grinça des dents puis se renfrogna silencieusement d'un air buté.

Ino soupira et tourna la tête vers la porte menant au couloir.

- Akina parle toujours avec Sakura ?

- Hum… Tu l'as vue quand elle a appris la nouvelle ? Elle était blanche comme la cire, mais elle est restée d'un calme incroyable… dit Kiba, soucieux. Quel coup dur pour elle… Un des ninjas qu'elle a cherché ardemment lui plante un couteau dans le dos…

- Et cette pauvre Sakura… murmura Tenten.

- Ca, c'est aussi bas que ce qu'il nous a fait… grinça Naruto. Elle qui l'aimait…

- J'espère que tout va bien pour elle et Akina… espéra Ino.

Dans une pièce voisine, Akina et Sakura étaient assises l'une ne face de l'autre, la tête légèrement basse et l'air grave. La vestale n'avait été qu'à demi surprise du départ de son Second Ninja. Sasuke venait de subir une défaite. Prendre la décision de se consacrer corps et âme à sa vengeance à ce moment précis était donc justifié. Mais elle ne voulait pas croire que l'un de ses gardiens l'ait trahi pour cela. Elle voulait y croire pour atténuer cette douleur qui se diffusait en elle comme un venin. Ainsi, avait-elle demandé à Sakura de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avant de perdre connaissance depuis la rencontre avec Itachi.

Pour la kunoichi, c'était difficile de ressortir cet épisode qui la faisait souffrir. Mais elle avait tout dit. Même si c'était avec une voix sans timbre et le regard mort, elle avait tout dit.

- … et j'ai perdu connaissance.

Akina releva la tête. Comme elle l'avait intimement et ardemment espéré, une autre raison avait poussé Sasuke à ce départ. Dans le discours que Sakura venait de rapporter, un infime espoir était né. Cette menace qu'Itachi avait proféré avant de disparaître la concernait. Sasuke était-il au courant de cela et avait-il fui pour préserver Sakura ? C'était idiot de vouloir encore le croire bon après ce qu'il venait de faire, mais Akina voulait croire en cette supposition. Comme elle le lui avait dit un jour :

- Je crois en toi, Sasuke… Je sais qu'au fond, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Laisse-moi y croire, quitte à me faire traiter d'idiote par les autres.

- Mais je ne veux pas croire qu'il soit parti… Il n'est pas comme ça ! Je penserai ça jusqu'au bout ! s'exclama soudainement la kunoichi, faisant inconsciemment écho avec les pensées de la vestale.

Elle se tut quand les bras d'Akina se refermèrent autour d'elle pour la calmer d'une étreinte fraternelle entre deux sœurs.

- Alors, soyons deux, proposa la jeune fille brune à mi-voix.

A ces mots, Sakura voulut fondre en larmes, mais elle ne le fit pas. Au moment où son cœur s'était brisé quand Sasuke l'avait assommée, son cœur s'était mis en berne. Il ne pleurerait plus jusqu'au jour où elle le retrouverait. Elle se contenta de hocher faiblement la tête en fermant les yeux.

La nuit fut longue et douloureuse pour Akina. Pour ne pas déranger ses amies qui dormaient, elle était sortie dans la cour du temple. Elle savait qu'elle devait être forte, qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre et aller de l'avant car il le fallait, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Assise sur un banc refroidi par la nuit, la jeune fille ramena ses genoux sous son menton pour y enfouir son visage et camoufler ces hoquets qui enflammaient sa gorge. Elle n'y tint plus et déversa des pleurs silencieux. Perdre Sasuke la déchirait. Elle avait envisagé à ce qu'il parte, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu penser qu'il le ferait réellement.

Trahie. Elle se sentait trahie. Elle qui l'avait accepté sans aucune condition, sans préjugé, sans rien lui demander, il avait rejoint celui qui voulait la tuer. Sasuke irait-il jusqu'à se monter contre elle et ses gardiens ? Cette simple pensée fit serrer encore plus son cœur meurtri.

Ses gardiens, elle les aimait. En perdre un était comme perdre une partie d'elle. Car oui, ses sept compagnons faisaient partie de sa vie.

Le plus étrange, c'est que je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir… Mon instinct me jure qu'il ne faisait pas cela que pour la vengeance, mais aussi pour Sakura…

Une autre douleur vint arracher quelques perles cristallines des yeux d'eau. La vestale porta la main à son cou qui saignait. Le second losange s'était ouvert, le troisième mois de délai venait de s'ouvrir avec. Il lui restait exactement 31 jours pour sceller Tsuheki.

Le doute vint sournoisement persifler autour d'elle. Avec un Ninja Sacré en moins, parviendrait-elle au bout de sa quête ? Elle avait beau se répéter que la présence des Sept n'était pas une obligation, elle avait peur.

Pour cette nuit alors, Akina laissa tomber son masque de confiance qu'elle gardait pour montrer à la lune d'argent son vrai visage, celui d'une adolescente effrayée par le futur et qui souffrait.

Au réveil, ce fut Neji qui se leva le premier. Comme ses autres compagnons, il avait mal dormi. La fuite de Sasuke avait plané au-dessus de leurs têtes comme un mauvais spectre. Il sortit du temple pour profiter de l'air frais et revigorant du matin. Quand il descendit le petit escalier, il fut surpris de découvrir un corps allongé sur un banc non loin.

- Akina ?

Il y accourut, craignant que sa protégée ne fût blessée. Il eut un instant de panique en voyant du sang qui s'étalait en petite quantité sur le banc, mais il comprit en retournant Akina sur le dos que ce n'était que l'œuvre de son sceau. Il soupira de soulagement et s'assit à ses côtés. Le jeune homme offrit ses genoux pour la tête de la jeune fille endormie. Vu la nuit agitée qu'elle avait eue s'il en jugeait ses traits tirés, il comprit pourquoi elle dormait encore alors que le jour se levait.

- Que puis-je bien lui dire après ce qu'il vient de se passer ? pensa-t-il.

Il écarta avec précautions la chevelure un peu désordonnée de la vestale et essuya à l'aide d'un mouchoir le sang qui avait sali son cou. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu l'aider.

Akina papillonna des paupières et émergea doucement. Il lui fallut quelques secondes afin de distinguer clairement se visage au-dessus d'elle qui la contemplait à contre-jour.

- Neji ?

- Bonjour Akina, sourit-il. Comment te sens-tu ?

Il ne pouvait pas lui demander comment elle allait. Cela aurait été trop stupide.

La jeune fille tourna la tête sur le côté. Grande question. Comment se sentait-elle ? Après avoir passé la nuit à se remettre en question et à serrer les dents à cause de la douleur provoquée par son sceau, elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était. Mais c'était fini, elle devait redevenir vestale maintenant.

- J'ai digéré la nouvelle… enfin je crois… dit-elle en se redressant.

- Il faut y croire. Peut-être que Sasuke n'est parti que pour tuer son frère, rien de plus. Qui dit qu'il va vraiment s'en prendre à nous ?

Akina lui tournait le dos. Elle hocha lentement la tête. Il avait raison. Elle devait garder espoir comme elle le faisait depuis toujours. Mais à l'évocation de Sasuke, un petit pincement s'éveilla dans un coin de son cœur.

- C'est vrai. Je resterai optimiste… dit-elle d'une voix étrange. Et puis, j'ai une pleine confiance en mes gardiens.

Elle s'était tournée vers lui. Une larme avait glissé sur sa joue sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. A voir l'expression désolée de Neji, l'adolescente s'en rendit compte.

- Oh ? Mais qu'est ce que je fais… dit-elle en levant la main vers sa joue. Je m'étais pourtant dit de ne plus… ?

Ses mots moururent sur les lèvres de Neji qui l'avait brusquement attirée contre lui en lui prenant le poignet. Complètement déstabilisée par ce geste soudain, Akina ne pouvait plus bouger, non pas à cause de l'étreinte de son compagnon, mais de ses muscles qui s'étaient paralysés.

Il n'avait pas tenu. A la voir ainsi, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : dissiper toutes les pensées désagréables qu'elle avait en elle. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais ce baiser était la seule chose que son cerveau avait pu lui commander, à croire que cela lui aurait permis de tout arrêter.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, impossible de dire lequel des deux était le plus chamboulé. Neji pour avoir agi aussi impulsivement ou Akina qui ne réalisait toujours pas, les yeux toujours écarquillés de stupeur. Subitement, le jeune homme se détesta. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se laisser aller alors qu'Akina avait d'autres problèmes en tête ?

- Euh… Akina… Je…

- Eeeeeeeeeeeeh !

Ce cri suraigu qui éclata à leurs oreilles les coupa aussitôt de cette espèce de bulle qui les avait entourés depuis ces quelques dernière secondes. Tous deux tiltèrent brusquement et d'un regard d'accord, ils oublièrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et rentrèrent précipitamment dans le temple. Ca venait des alentours des chambres des filles.

Dans le couloir, Naruto, Sakura et Ino avaient la tête qui dépassait de l'embrasure de leurs chambres tandis que Kiba se grattait la tête en s'excusant auprès d'une Tenten rouge comme une tomate.

- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea Akina, intriguée.

- Un carambolage intersectionnel de couloir ! pouffa Naruto.

- Pardon ? fit Neji.

- En fait, on est sorti en même temps de nos chambres, Tenten et moi, et on s'est rentré dedans… expliqua Kiba avec un sourire coupable.

Furieuse et joliment colorée d'une teinte écrevisse, Tenten le désigna d'un doigt accusateur.

- Si bien est qu'on est tombé l'un sur l'autre et il en a profité pour m'embrasser !

- Mais non ! se défendit l'accusé. Dans la chute, je n'ai pas fait exprès… Et tu cries pour ça ? Il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Je dirai même qu'il y a pire que ça…

Ce sourire fier et un peu coquin fit grimper la jeune fille de 3 nuances plus foncées en plus de ne plus savoir où se mettre. Les réactions à ce petit épisode étaient partagées : Naruto était plutôt amusé par la scène comme Kiba, Sakura secouait tristement la tête d'un air dépité, Ino hésitait à en sourire, Neji se grattait la tête, un peu perdu. Akina, elle, les regardait attentivement, pensive. Elle avait enfin ouvert les yeux…

- Dites… fit Sakura avec un air encore un peu sombre. Vous ne croyez pas que le moment est mal choisi pour les légèretés ?

- Mais c'était un accident vous dis-je ! répéta le garçon chien, appuyé par un aboiement confirmatif d'Akamaru.

- Un « wouf ! » n'est pas un argument valable ! décréta Tenten en regardant le chien interloqué.

La petite tension naissante fut dissipée dans un rire. Celui de la vestale. Les ninjas levèrent tous la tête vers elle.

- Ah ah ah ! Sacré Kiba, va ! articula-t-elle entre deux rires. C'est vous qui avez raison…

- Comment cela ? interrogea Naruto.

La jeune fille se calma et leur adressa enfin un vrai sourire bien à elle.

- La vie continue, même malgré ce qu'il s'est passé. Il ne faut pas s'arrêter pour cela. Le départ de Sasuke ne doit pas nous empêcher de rire ou de nous amuser. Il faut continuer.

Cette simple petite scène lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle devait arrêter de s'apitoyer. Ce n'était pas elle. The show must go on !

- Je n'abandonnerai pas mon devoir après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, même si je n'entrais dans ce temple qu'avec un seul Ninja Sacré. Pas après tout ce que j'ai vécu. Et puis, je sais que je reverrai Sasuke. Je n'arrêterai pas et surtout pas maintenant ! Vous êtes avec moi ?

- Bien sûr, vestale ! s'exclamèrent les autres en chœur.

Chacun avait retrouvé son plein tonus. Il ne faut pas vivre dans les regrets et s'attarder sur les choses difficiles. Il faut respirer un grand coup et les passer pour continuer d'avancer. Toujours. Naruto eut un sourire satisfait. Akina avait parlé comme lui l'aurait fait, mais il n'avait rien dit car il voulait que ce fût elle qui tourne la page la première car avec Sakura, elle était la plus affectée par cette histoire.

La jeune kunoichi aussi avait retrouvé la forme. Elle avait pris Akina en admiration devant sa force de caractère (du moins, l'apparente force dont elle faisait preuve face à eux) et sa volonté de fer. Aussi avait-elle décidé de faire au maximum pour ne pas la décevoir. Elle serait forte et n'abandonnerait jamais. Jamais.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous me quittez déjà ?

- Oh ! Asuma-sama… fit Neji en se retournant. Oui, nous allons repartir.

L'homme leur sourit avec bienveillance et serra la main d'Akina.

- Je ne peux que vous souhaiter bonne chance, Akina-sama. Croyez en votre courage et en votre force. Tout se passera bien.

- C'est obligé ! répondit-elle avec vivacité. Les amis, préparez vos affaires, on lève le camp !

Les shinobis approuvèrent d'une même voix et se dispersèrent. Tous sauf Neji qui attendit être seul avec la jeune fille pour se tourner vers elle. Celle-ci ne put se retenir de rougir effroyablement mais elle sut garder son sérieux.

- Euh… Akina… En fait…

- Neji ! l'interpella Kiba en le tirant gentiment par l'arrière du col. Allez, allez, allez ! N'espère pas que l'on va s'occuper de tes affaires ! Hop !

- Mais… !

Trop tard, Kiba avait embarqué le jeune homme désespéré de pouvoir parler un jour tranquillement avec celle de ses pensées. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire amusé et fit un petit signe de la main aux garçons qui s'éloignaient dans le couloir. Décidément, tous les deux, ils avaient du mal à communiquer bien involontairement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Apparemment, le destin ne le veut pas tout de suite. Mais j'attendrai. Je t'attendrai, pensa-t-elle.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le chapitre suivant va faire d'ENORMES heureux(ses). Ne le ratez pas !


	55. Si proches, si loin

Bien le bonjour à tous !

Ce chapitre, ça fait des lustres qu'on me le réclame. Alors, z'avez pas intérêt à vous plaindre s'il ne vous plait pas ! looool

Réponses !

**: Journal des Reviewers :**

**Aya72** : T'inquiète, je pense que ça valait le coup d'attendre ! Merci et kiss !

**Keikoku-sama** : Pour Kiba, je laisse cela à vos bons soins. Moi-même, je ne sais pas s'il a fait exprès ou pas (mais je pense quand même un peu que si). Par contre, pour embarquer Neji, il n'avait rien à lui dire d'important, c'est juste qu'il me fallait un élément perturbateur pour l'empêcher de parler avec Akina… Mouhahahahaha ! Cruauté, quand tu me tiens… Kiss et merci !

**Xylo, Coralie** : Il fallait bien que je les bouscule un peu ces deux-là… Merci et kiss !

**Tsukieina** : Loool, peut-être un peu de ça. Et puis, ça fait quand même un sacré paquet de temps qu'il se retient, le pauvre. Quant à Akina, elle ne peut qu'être positive, avec ce qu'elle doit faire… Kiss et merci !

**Nefer** : Pas forcément spécial, mais important pour beaucoup d'entre vous. Merci et kiss !

**Shaya10** : Je sais que Sakura devient une vraie bête de combat dans le mange, mais chez moi, je me contenterai de la garder forte de caractère. Et tu as bien raison, Sasu, on ne le reverra que pour la fin. Kiss et merci !

**Baka-han** : Mdr ! C'est sûr, c'est plus distingué comme approche. Loool. Il me semble que le prochain gros NejixAki sera pour la fin. Il me semble… Tu tiendras ? Merci et kiss !

**Tsunade-sama** : Aaaah ! Je pensais que tu m'avais lâchée ! Contente de te revoir. Pour Asuma, c'est le jounin. Le clin d'œil que j'ai fait quand il dit à Ino qu'il la verrait bien comme son élève aurait pu te mettre sur la voie. Pour la miko, c'est ça. Ce sont les femmes en blanc et rouge qui aident les prêtres au temple. Pour le point négatif que tu me donnes, tu as raison. Je reprends des passages réels du manga mais j'insistais pas assez sur Naruto et Sasu. Le souci, c'est que je manipule trop de personnages et comme l'un et l'autres ne sont pas trop les perso centraux, dur dur… Je m'en excuse. En revanche, je ne dirais jamais le nombre restant de chapitres, ça vous dirait trop facilement quand est la fin. Vous le verrez en allant. J'espère vite avoir une review dans mes autres fics ! Miciii et kiss !

**Suatsu** : Voilà de suite ! Kiss et merci !

En espérant vous faire plaisir…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 55 : Si proches, si loin…_**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que nos amis avaient repris la route. Aucun d'eux n'avait oublié la fuite de Sasuke, mais cela ne les avait pas empêché de continuer. Bien au contraire, et surtout pour Akina et Sakura, c'était un moteur pour ne pas s'arrêter. Toutes deux espéraient intimement le retrouver un jour et le faire revenir. Bien sûr, l'espoir était mince, mais tant qu'il était encore là, il fallait espérer.

En cette fin d'après midi, le temps s'était rafraîchi en dépit de l'arrivée de l'été. La troupe de ninjas avait fait une halte dans une petite clairière.

- Fiuuuu… J'ai plus de pieds ! se plaignit Ino en ôtant ses sandales. Il n'y aurait pas un onsen dans le coin ?

- Ah non ! s'exclama Naruto. J'ai déjà donné !

- Donné quoi ? demandèrent Kiba et Tenten d'une même voix.

Tandis que ces quatre-ci parlaient tranquillement, Sakura restait dans son coin à s'entraîner. Elle s'exerça aux armes puis à contrôler son chakra, essayant chaque fois un exercice un peu plus complexe. Son regard s'était durci depuis la fuite de Sasuke. Une sorte de sérieux un peu froid était désormais le nouveau visage de la jeune fille autrefois si douce et souriante. Même dans ses gestes, on sentait une certaine rage cachée derrière cette volonté.

Assise sur un rocher, Akina observait sa Quatrième avec une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux. Sakura avait bien changé… Elle ne partageait plus beaucoup de moments joyeux avec les autres, elle ne disputait plus Naruto… Lors des haltes, elle s'isolait toujours pour s'entraîner et devenir plus forte. Bien entendu, la vestale savait que c'était pour Sasuke, mais elle était peinée de la voir aussi fermée. Néanmoins, elle respecta son choix.

- A quoi penses-tu ? l'interpella une voix masculine.

- Ah ! Neji… Je regardais encore ce parchemin que l'on a récupéré dans la montagne. Ce fragment de phrase à la suite des débuts de signes me laisse perplexe.

- « Le pouvoir de… du… lueur » relut le jeune homme. En effet, c'est énigmatique, mais l'autre moitié de parchemin nous expliquera tout.

- Hum, approuva la jeune fille. Cependant…

Neji haussa un sourcil surpris. Akina avait l'air préoccupé.

- Cependant… ?

- Il y a une chose… qui n'a toujours pas été expliquée… lui murmura-t-elle à voix basse. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Tu m'inquiètes…

- Je ne peux pas en parler. Je dois rester sur les gardes jusqu'à ce que la vérité éclate. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'à un moment prochain, ça sera la panique.

Plus intrigué qu'autre chose, le shinobi ne sut quoi répondre devant cette réponse pleine de mystère. Et vu la gravité d'Akina, cela ne devait pas traiter d'une petite affaire insignifiante. La jeune fille referma le rouleau de parchemin et, après avoir exécuté quelques signes de la main, elle posa son index sur la feuille qui s'illumina un bref instant d'une lumière parme.

- Bon ! C'est pas tout ça, mais qu'est ce qu'on mange ? demanda Kiba d'une voix forte.

- On a plus grand-chose. Il faut se rationner jusqu'au prochain village, dit Sakura en rangeant un kunai dans son étui.

- Je me porte volontaire pour aller à la chasse ! décida Naruto en retroussant ses manches. En même temps, ça me servira un peu d'entraînement. Je ne veux pas rouiller.

- Nos estomacs comptent sur toi, Naruto, l'encouragea Akina qui rangeait le parchemin dans son sac. A tout à l'heure.

Sur ce, le blondinet quitta le bivouac et s'enfonça dans les bois, bien décider à ramener quelques lapins.

Au bout d'une petite heure de traque acharnée, Naruto était plutôt satisfait.

- Quatre, c'est déjà bien. On va essayer d'en débusquer un petit cinquième pour la route…

Il déposa dans son sac la dépouille du petit mammifère qu'il venait de prendre et repartit. Un peu plus tard, le jeune homme arriva au bout de ce labyrinthe d'arbres et découvrit l'entrée d'une nouvelle ville.

- Oh ? On aurait su, on aurait pu pousser jusque là… se dit-il.

Il s'apprêta à faire demi tour lorsque ses sens se figèrent. Plus loin, à plusieurs mètres de lui, devant une petite échoppe d'un vendeur de pâtisseries, quelqu'un avait attiré son attention.

Ses cheveux d'ébènes remuaient doucement sous la brise et contrastaient avec sa peau et ses yeux de nacre tandis qu'elle souriait légèrement au vendeur qui lui tendait un paquet de daïfukus (sorte de gâteau fait de riz avec une fraise dedans).

- Hinata… souffla Naruto sans la quitter des yeux.

Quand si ce simple murmure avait été transporté par le vent jusqu'à elle, la jeune fille cligna des paupières et tourna son visage vers le shinobi. Elle ne parut pas du tout surprise de le découvrir ici. Tranquillement, l'adolescente paya ses achats puis sortit du village et s'arrêta non loin en face de Naruto.

- Naruto… salua-t-elle de sa petite voix et en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

Un pincement tirailla les entrailles de Naruto. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas revue depuis qu'elle l'avait blessé puis tenté de tuer Akina. Il était totalement inapproprié de penser cela dans un moment comme celui-ci, mais elle était belle. Son visage laissait toujours émaner cette douceur et cette fragilité qui l'avaient touché le jour de sa rencontre avec l'héritière Hyûga. Même en cet instant où elle le regardait, la tête très légèrement penchée sur le côté, elle avait un sourire timide comme elle en faisait beaucoup.

Le ninja ferma le poing.

- Oui, elle est belle… Une belle poupée manipulée.

- Veux-tu un daïfuku, Naruto ? demanda innocemment Hinata en sortant une pâtisserie de son sachet en papier. Il parait que ce sont les meilleurs de la région.

Le jeune homme serra les dents. A la voir ainsi, on aurait dit qu'elle était parfaitement normale !

- Arrête ce jeu, Hinata ! Je sais que tu n'es plus toi-même ! C'est Orochimaru qui t'a fait ça, n'est ce pas ? interrogea-t-il avec plus de calme.

Hinata ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se contenta de croquer dans un daïfuku de sa main encore valide. Ce détail interpella Naruto. La jeune fille, sur sa main droite, portait d'étranges dessins sous forme de lignes entrecroisées qui lui entouraient le poignet. Même Orochimaru n'avait su casser le Sceau de Paralysie qu'Akina avait apposé. Elle était douée, leur vestale.

L'adolescente remarqua le regard azur de Naruto sur sa main scellée.

- La vestale paiera ce qu'elle m'a fait. Mais j'ai encore ma main gauche, je ne suis donc pas totalement invalide, je peux toujours frapper les tenketsus. Mon maître lui fera regretter, dit-elle avec une froideur qui lui était inconnue.

- Que compte faire Orochimaru ? Il veut empêcher Akina de sceller Tsuheki, c'est cela ?

- Exact. Il veut la puissance du Démon Aigle pour raser Konoha. Mais il a besoin que la vestale aille jusqu'au bout de son périple. Sois tranquille, elle ne mourra pas avant d'atteindre son précieux temple.

- Comment cela ? Vous avez besoin d'Akina ?

Hinata lui lança un sourire serein teinté d'ironie.

- J'en ai déjà dit beaucoup. Laissons un peu de mystère…

- Pourquoi es-tu avec Orochimaru ? demanda Naruto, de plus en plus sous pression.

- Pour mon Byakugan. Il faut savoir vous surveiller de loin… ajouta-t-elle avec malice. Tu pourras toujours en parler à mon cousin, nous serons toujours hors de portée de son Œil Blanc.

Le silence se fit entre les deux jeunes gens. Deux états d'esprits foncièrement opposés se faisaient face. D'un côté, un calme froid et contrôlé, de l'autre, un angoisse réelle dopée à l'incompréhension. Des pupilles vierges du moindre sentiment, des iris bleu bouillonnants d'impuissance. Une immobilité totale, des poings qui tremblaient. Hinata, tout comme savait le faire Neji, décrypta tous les signes, les attitudes et les expressions faciales de son ancien compagnon et eut un petit rire.

- Comment, hein ? Simple…

Elle poussa la torture psychologique du shinobi encore un peu en s'approchant de lui. Naruto ne cilla même pas. L'adolescente lui tourna le dos et tira un peu de son épaule le haut de sa tunique. Au niveau de son omoplate, un symbole noir à la forme étrange qui n'aspirait rien de bon.

- Un sceau, dit-elle en se remettant face à lui. C'est mon maître qui me l'a posé la nuit de l'incendie. Dommage que la vestale ne soit pas là, elle aurait peut-être su me l'enlever… Avec lui, je suis le sujet d'Orochimaru.

- Hinata… grinça le ninja.

- Impuissance, remord, colère… Que de pensées négatives je sens en toi… susurra-t-elle. Mais le plus insupportable pour toi, c'est que, même en sachant que je peux te tuer à tout instant…

Elle posa sa main sur une joue de Naruto et en traça les contours du bout des doigts. Ce contact, riche en souvenirs, fit frémir le garçon qui se sentit brutalement désarmé.

- … tu ne peux pas te résoudre à porter la main sur moi, jubila Hinata en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu te fais violence comme tu ne l'as jamais fait.

Il baissa les yeux. C'était horriblement vrai. Il était conscient du danger, mais il ne pouvait pas agir. Sa conscience, braquée sur ses souvenirs avec la douce héritière Hyûga qu'il avait connue, était bloquée.

La jeune fille abaissa la main.

- Nous nous reverrons, Naruto. On se reverra quand la vestale aura atteint le temple caché. Je ne serai pas seule…

Elle sortit un autre daïfuku qu'elle mit dans la main moite de son compagnon.

- Ca te fera un dessert, dit-elle avec un sourire aimable comme si de rien n'était.

Elle lui tourna le dos et fit quelques pas en direction du village sous les yeux vides du ninja. Lui aussi ressemblait à un robot à présent. Hinata s'arrêta un instant.

- Au fait… Sasuke est très joli garçon. Un peu froid, mais mignon.

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'électrochocs sur Naruto qui eut un frisson le long de son dos. Sasuke était déjà avec Orochimaru…

- Hinata ! s'exclama-t-il soudain, comme réveillé d'un long sommeil agité. Je trouverai ! Je trouverai la force de surmonter ce remord qui m'habite depuis cet incendie ! Je deviendrai fort d'esprit et je te ramènerai ! Et là, quand je t'aurais retrouvée, je te dirai ce que mon cœur veut te dire depuis que je t'ai rencontrée ! J'y arriverai ! Je te retrouverai parce que j'ai cette chose à te dire !

Elle ne bougea pas, elle ne réagit pas. Après un dernier regard à la jeune fille de son cœur, le garçon fit demi tour et retourna dans la forêt pour retrouver ses compagnons. Mais s'il avait pris le temps de s'approcher un peu, il aurait vu des larmes s'échapper des yeux de perle glacés. Des larmes qui venaient du plus profond de son être.

- Hein ? Tu as vu Hinata ? s'exclama Neji.

- Quoi ? Sasuke est déjà avec Orochimaru ? s'étrangla Sakura.

- Répète ? Orochimaru nous surveille à distance et nous suit ? s'indigna Kiba.

- Hé ? Besoin de moi pour avoir la puissance de Tsuheki ? se pétrifia Akina.

Tous s'étaient brutalement redressés suite au récit de Naruto. Son visage grave et encore un peu pâle les avait intrigué quand il était revenu du campement. Les ninjas s'échangèrent des regards vides. Ca faisait beaucoup d'un coup.

- Dire que notre ennemi… est si près de nous… souffla Tenten en se laissant asseoir par terre, dépassée.

- Sasuke… murmura Ino, le cœur serré. Il n'aura pas attendu.

Neji lâcha un cri de rage et défonça un tronc d'arbre d'un poing furieux.

- Quand je pense que je ne peux pas les repérer… Mon Byakugan a ses limites… dit-il entre ses dents.

- Arrête, Neji ! l'arrêta Naruto d'une voix résignée. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, comme ce n'est pas la vôtre à tous.

Il baissa la tête. Il n'avait toujours pas desserré les poings. Ses paumes étaient à présent marquées par des petites traces rouges. Il aurait dû la sauver la nuit de l'incendie. Il aurait du la rechercher. Il n'aurait pas du se résigner aussi vite à la croire morte. S'il avait cherché, s'il l'avait trouvée, s'il l'avait sauvée… Hinata ne…

- Naruto…

Il leva automatiquement la tête, interpellé par cette voix douce semblable à celle de la jeune Hyûga. Cependant, ce sont des yeux vert d'eau qu'il croisa. Akina cligna des yeux en découvrant une fine pellicule transparente devant les yeux de son Troisième Ninja. Elle sentait son mal. Il se répercutait sur elle.

Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- Ce n'est de ta faute non plus. Je sais à quel point tu aimes Hinata et je suis certaine que malgré le sceau qui retient son esprit, elle ne t'a pas oublié. Comment peut-on oublier quelqu'un comme toi ?

Ce sourire amusé et chaleureux fit naître un nouvel espoir en lui. Il hocha la tête et chassa d'un mouvement de paupières les larmes qui étaient montées mais qu'il se refusait à verser.

- Transforme cette peine et ce remord en volonté et désir de vaincre. Tu la ramèneras, je le sais. N'as-tu pas une chose à lui dire ?

- Et comment ! s'écria-t-il, la force retrouvée.

- Akina, comment allons-nous faire, maintenant que nous savons tout cela ? questionna Tenten.

La vestale baissa les yeux pour réfléchir. Elle avait une vague idée des intentions d'Orochimaru. Si elle avait juste, ce qu'elle redoutait était hélas vrai… Mais elle avait pris les précautions qu'il fallait pour le jour où elle aurait résolu ce mystère inexpliqué.

- On continue comme on l'a toujours fait, répondit-elle en la regardant dans les yeux. De toute façon, Orochimaru me veut vivante jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne le temple.

Les autres hochèrent la tête pour l'approuver. Mais il faudrait tout de même faire attention, l'ennemi n'était pas à sous estimer. D'autant plus que si Sasuke était avec lui, et qu'il usait de son sceau maudit, tout était possible…

Akina ne savait pas d'où vint cette soudaine montée d'appréhension, mais elle le sentait. Quelque chose ne tarderait pas à se produire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je sais, ce n'est pas exactement le genre de retrouvailles que vous espériez. Mais je vous garantis que les vraies retrouvailles de Naruto et Hinata vous feront fondre. J'aime les happy end ! Hihihihi ! Alors, je préviens d'avance, Hinata, on la revoit pas avant la fin, okay ? Alors, pas la peine de me demander.

M'assassinez paaaaas !

Quant au « quelque chose qui ne tarderait pas à se produire », ça arrivera très vite.


	56. Cri du coeur, cri du ventre

Aaaaaah ! Contente de voir que la réapparition (puis re-disparition) d'Hinata vous ait plu ! Depuis le temps qu'on me la demandait, celle-là, c'est chose faite ! Lol

Demain, je rattaque la fac… Ouiiiiiin ! Non ! Faut se motiver ! J'ai ma licence de langues qui m'attends à l'autre bout ! BANZAIIIIII !

Hier, une copine m'envoie un mail en me disait que sur le forum de la Japan Expo, des gens recherchaient la cosplayeuse de Shia, à savoir, moi. O-o'' Ah bon ? On me cherche ? Ben me voilà ! Lol. J'ai essayé de contacter ces personnes, mais avec mon retard monstrueux (plus de 2 mois…), je ne sais pas trop si… Enfin, bref ! On verra !

On passe à la suite ?

**: Journal des Reviewers :**

**Tsunade-sama :** Bravo ! Tu es effectivement la première revieweuse ! lol. Tu m'étonnes que tu avais oublié Hinata, ça faisait tellement longtemps… Mes chapitres seront toujours trop courts pour vous, on dirait ! Lol. Même le chapitre presque final qui fait 16 pages sur Word, vous le trouverez trop court. Pour la rapidité de postage, je poste à chaque 10 reviews, c'est ma moyenne. Voil0. Merci et kiss !

**Baka-han** : En effet, elle a été la première. Loool, courage pour ce chapitre ! Si je pouvais faire que Naruti casse la figure à Oro, je le ferai, mais hélas, il ne sera pas son adversaire quand le moment sera venu… Une fin dégoulinante à l'eau de rose… Euh… Je mentirai en disant qu'elle n'est pas pleine d'émotion, mais je ne qualifierai pas ça comme ça. Enfin, tu verras bien ! (Et laisse un peu Sakura ! Loool, son destin est déjà tracé de toute façon) Kiss et merci !

**Spicycocktail** : C'était à prévoir ! Merci et kiss !

**Nefer** : Je suis un peu comme toi, je ne porte pas trop Hinata dans mon cœur. Mais je me suis dit que ça pourrait être marrant de la jouer « bourreau », d'où l'idée de l'ensorceler pour lui créer une nouvelle personnalité. En espérant que la suite te plaise toujours autant ! Kiss et merci !

**Shaya10** : Pour Sakura et Naruto, ne t'en fais pas, tout s'arrangera ! Je pense que oui, Sasuke sait qu'Hinata est la cousine de Neji. Si je ne l'ai pas dit, je suppose que les ninjas auront parlé un peu de leur vie. Pour le pressentiment d'Akian, je ne dirai pas vraiment que ça va mal se finir… Mais vous le saurez ! Merci et kiss !

**Suatsu **: Certes, ils souffrent… Mais c'est tellement plus intéressant et crédible en même temps, non ? Kiss et merci !

**Keikoku-sama** : Contente d'avoir pu te ramener un peu de baume au cœur. Pour Naruto… Hum… Je dirai que d'un, s'il l'avait ramené maintenant, ça n'aurait pas été drôle (comme dans toute histoire qui se respecte, le happy end, c'est à la fin et pas au ¾ de l'histoire) et qu'ensuite, Naruto n'était pas assez fort mentalement pour faire fi de l'image d'Hinata et se risquer à l'attaquer (car oui, elle ne se laisserait pas faire s'il avait tenté quelque chose). Voilà ! Merci et kiss !

**Coralie** : Voici ! Kiss et merci !

**Erylis** : Ouip, ça bouge. Je pense qu'à partir de là, il ne doit y avoir qu'un seul chapitre vraiment « inutile ». Après, tout s'enchaîne très vite. Pour le happy end, on va dire que c'est pour tout le monde, mais peut-être pas… Je ne dirai rien ! Na ! Merci et kiss !

**Aya 72** : Ca se complique toujours avec moi ! Mdr ! Kiss et merci !

----------------------------------------------------

On pourra me reprocher dans ce chapitre que c'est toujours Naruto qui s'y colle, mais que voulez-vous, c'est de trait de sa personnalité que j'aime le plus… M'en veuillez pas !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 56 : Cri du cœur, cri… du ventre_**

- Quelle averse…

- Je l'avais bien dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas poursuivre ! Akamaru l'avait senti ! En plus, les arbres, c'est dangereux quand ça tonne !

- Eh oh ! Couché, le Doggy Boy…

- Grrrr ! Arrête avec ce surnom ou...

- Dites, il y a assez de tonnerre comme ça !

C'est sous une pluie diluvienne que nous retrouvons nos amis. Ils avaient été surpris par la pluie alors qu'ils traversaient une nouvelle forêt. Enfin… Kiba n'aurait pas employé le terme « surpris » étant donné qu'Akamaru l'aurait prévenu lors de leur départ que les conditions météos n'étaient pas favorables, mais passons.

C'est donc au milieu des larges branches, bien abrité par les multiples feuillages touffus, que le groupe tentait de tuer le temps. Selon Naruto, certes, il était fortement déconseillé de se trouver dans un arbre lorsque le tonnerre gronde, mais combien avaient-ils de risques que la foudre s'abatte sur cet arbre précisément ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi penser de cette démonstration… avait soupiré Neji.

- Tant qu'on est à l'abri, avait conclu Akina.

Alors ils étaient là, à contempler les perles aquatiques tomber devant leurs yeux. Le ciel ombre se zébrait par moment d'un flash blanc, brisant la monotonie visuelle qu'était cet amoncellement de nuages anthracite.

Akina regarda autour d'elle. A ses côtés, Neji scrutait les alentours avec son Byakugan - il espérait toujours pouvoir repérer Orochimaru et sa bande, sans succès bien entendu -, sur la branche d'à côté, Naruto paraissait avec insouciance, plusieurs mètres au-dessus, Kiba était en grande conversation avec Tenten à voix basse et enfin, sur la branche de droite, Ino semblait soucieuse. Ses yeux d'ordinaires si vifs et pétillants avaient pris la même teinte triste du ciel.

- Ino, quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit la vestale.

- Je m'inquiète pour Sakura, répondit-elle sans quitter le sol des yeux. Elle est encore partie s'entraîner, même par ce temps… Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Akina eut un faible sursaut de surprise. Sakura ? Elle n'avait même pas remarqué son absence. Elle baissa la tête. La jeune kunoichi était devenue dans le civil aussi discrète que son ancien double nocturne, l'Ombre Noire. Quelle ironie.

Naruto s'était redressé, à califourchon sur sa branche, pensif. Puis, il se leva.

- Je reviens.

Les gouttes claires parsemaient son visage rougi par l'effort et le froid, sa chevelure détrempée faisait voler quelques éclats d'eau au moindre mouvement et ses doigts, engourdis et glissants, refusaient de lâcher les armes qu'ils serraient étroitement.

Sakura fit une pause, essoufflée, et dégagea du revers de la main son front où plusieurs mèches de sa frange s'étaient collées à cause de l'eau. Elle frissonna. La pluie et le vent commençaient à se faire vraiment ressentir, mais elle s'en moquait. Le froid de son corps n'était pas comparable au froid dans son cœur. Elle secoua la tête.

- Je ne dois pas y penser. Rester forte. Concentrée.

Elle se figea au son de pas qui venait de traverser ses oreilles. Quelqu'un était derrière elle ! Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et s'abaissa, prête à faire tomber son adversaire d'un coup de pied rotatif dans les chevilles. L'intrus s'écroula de tout son poids avec une exclamation de surprise. Une fraction de seconde après, Sakura, kunai en main, faisait face à deux billes bleu clair tétanisées.

- Je… Je viens en paix… articula Naruto, le sourire crispé et les doigts en « Peace & Love ».

- Oh ! Excuse-moi.

La jeune fille s'écarta pour permettre à son compagnon de se relever.

- Dis donc, quelle défensive ! félicita le ninja. Tu progresses de jour en jour !

Il se tut en découvrant la mine de son amie. Stoïque, imperturbable, presque froide. Elle lui rappelait deux personnes : Hinata et…

- Tu sais que tu ressembles à Sasuke ainsi ? demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

Quelque chose se produisit en Sakura à cette évocation. Touchée. Elle n'était pas devenue si insensible que cela. Elle ne faisait que camoufler. Elle baissa les yeux, enfermée dans son mutisme.

- Sakura, moi aussi j'ai perdu quelqu'un que j'aimais… Mais je ne perds pas ma personnalité pour autant.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Comme toi, je me sens coupable. Comme toi, je veux revoir cette personne chère, comme toi, je me suis promis de devenir fort d'esprit pour la ramener, mais…

Il dirigea son sourire vers l'adolescente.

- … mais c'est à un sourire, une personnalité douce et chaleureuse et d'un visage amical que Sasuke s'est attaché. Comme nous tous.

Sakura le regardait avec étonnement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

- Si tu parviens à le retrouver, lui ne t'aura pas retrouvée. Il ne reverra plus cette fille qui lui montrait cette affection. Il ne verra que cette personne au visage éteint qui lui ressemble. C'est parce que tu dégageais cette chaleur qu'il n'a sûrement jamais connue que Sasuke a pu se laisser approcher par toi. On veut te revoir comme ça, Sakura.

Il eut un sourire embarrassé bien à lui.

- Et puis, faut l'avouer, tes réprimandes me manquent. Si je n'ai pas ma dose, je dérive du droit chemin…

La jeune fille lâcha un petit rire, le premier depuis la fuite du Second. Elle regarda le poignard qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Elle le savait que ce n'était pas elle. Elle le savait, mais si elle craquait…

- Je ne sais pas si je… commença-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle puis sentit qu'on lui prenait la main pour la serrer doucement. Elle leva les yeux.

- Positive attitude, assura Naruto en la regardant dans les yeux. Je sais que la Sakura « pré-fuite-de-Sasuke » est toujours là.

Les yeux vert amande plissèrent sous le poids de l'émotion. Elle sentait qu'elle allait craquer. Ses doigts serrèrent un peu ceux du shinobi qui regarda son amie avec une tendresse fraternelle.

- Tu sais, j'aurais aimé que tu sois de Konoha et que l'on soit dans la même équipe. Comme ça, j'aurai pu te protéger, même discrètement. Je t'aime beaucoup Sakura et je n'aime pas te voir ainsi.

Le masque de dureté craquela une ultime fois pour se dissoudre dans la pluie. Toutes les émotions refoulées depuis des jours et des jours remontèrent d'un coup comme une vague déchaînée. Sakura vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto.

- Naruto… souffla-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Merci… du fond de mon âme. On les retrouvera. Tous les deux.

Son compagnon hocha la tête, heureux.

- D'accord. Mais crois-tu que Sasuke aimerait te voir pendue au cou d'un garçon aussi super que moi ? Remarque, je le comprendrais, je suis tellement…

Paf !

- Eh oh ! Je n'en aime qu'un seul ! répliqua l'adolescente d'un air buté avant de tourner les talons.

Naruto se massa la tête avec un sourire satisfait. Dernier test pour le retour de la vraie Sakura : réussi. Même si elle avait retenu le coup.

Le jour déclina vite et la pluie n'avait pas cessé, bien au contraire, elle n'avait même pas ralenti, mais chacun s'accordait à dire qu'ils pourraient repartir le lendemain. Les ninjas se calèrent donc bien sur leurs branches, tels des oiseaux qui s'apprêtaient à dormir dans leur nid.

- Et si on tombe en dormant ? bougonna Ino qui aurait aimé plus de confort.

- Evite de tomber la tête la première, déjà que ça sonne creux… répondit Sakura au tac-au-tac, avec un sourire en coin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde dormait paisiblement sauf Akina qui songeait, adossée contre son sac à dos. Au loin, dans un cri de vent, elle crut déceler l'appel d'un aigle. Le moment se rapprochait inexorablement, mais ce détail qui avait brusquement émergé de ses souvenirs, il y a quelques semaines la travaillait. Mais elle restait confiante.

Un grognement courroucé lui fit lever la tête sur la branche du dessus. Niché à son habituelle place – à savoir le blouson de Kiba – Akamaru exprimait son indignation à être involontairement écrasé à cause de Tenten qui avait pris l'épaule du garçon-chien comme oreiller. Kiba lui-même laissait sa tête reposer sur celle de la jeune fille, une main dans la sienne.

Pour une raison qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre, Akina ne sut comment réagir dans un premier temps. Elle s'interrogeait. Mais au final, elle eut un sourire pour eux. Ce qu'elle avait senti depuis plusieurs jours s'était confirmé. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle était de nature trop gentille. Maintenant, avec cette tournure, peut-être que…

- L'amour est capable de beaucoup, se dit-elle.

Inconsciemment, son regard s'était porté sur Neji qui dormait à poings fermés. Un sourire aux lèvres, la vestale accota sa tête au creux de son épaule. Elle n'avait aucun danger avec son sceau. Elle avait compris qu'il ne réagissait qu'aux sentiments s'ils étaient éprouvés des deux côtés. Et comme le jeune homme dormait, il ne pouvait pas ressentir grand-chose.

- Il faudra toujours que je te parle à toi… murmura Akina avant de fermer les yeux.

-----------------------------------------------

- Kyaa ! Ca glisse !

- Ah ah ! Vas-y doucement, Akina ! Ca serait idiot de te casser quelque chose aussi près du but !

- De toutes façons, les branches redeviennent sèches par ici. Il n'a pas dû pleuvoir.

Nos amis avaient repris la route. Comme le faisait remarquer Kiba, la fin n'était plus très loin.

- Il le faut bien… songea la vestale. Vu que le troisième mois est déjà bien entamé…

Au fil des jours et du temps qui passaient, Akina était de plus en plus anxieuse. Tant de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête : trouver le temple caché, comprendre ce texte mystérieux du parchemin, trouver Tsuheki – mais vu sa taille, ça serait vite réglé -, retrouver Sasuke et Hinata, combattre Orochimaru… Rien que ça ! Ah oui ! Et vite élucider ce mystère qu'elle seule – et un peu Neji - pouvait voir, sans parler de ses sentiments envers son premier Ninja. Oulalaaaa…

- Euh… Akina ? Ca va ? s'inquiéta Tenten. Tu as les yeux qui ressemblent à des spirales…

- Oui ! Oui oui ! J'ai juste un peu le tournis.

- Alors qu'on fait de la ligne droite ? Euh… D'accord. Sinon, on peut faire une pause, le temps que tu…

La jeune fille lui assura que tout allait bien puis reporta son attention sur le chemin. Ino soupira.

- Vivement qu'on retrouve une ville ! La forêt, c'est toujours la même chose ! Toujours le même silence, les mêmes sons, les mêmes chants mélodieux d'ois…

Plof.

- Gluaaargh !

- Hé ?

Après avoir sentit son pied s'enfoncer dans quelque chose de mou au lieu de la solidité d'une branche et après avoir entendu ce « son » pour le moins mélodieux et distingué, tout se passa vite pour Ino. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Tout ce qu'elle comprit, ce fût son nom que ses compagnons criaient et puis, plus rien.

Plusieurs minutes après…

- Ino ? Ino ! Ah ! On dirait qu'elle émerge…

- Toujours aussi adroite, mon ex-espionne d'ennemie…

- Ouh…

La blondinette émergea péniblement. Que s'était-il passé ? Surprise du réveil : ce n'était pas le sol plane et lisse sur lequel elle reposait.

- Que…

- Je savais que les filles étaient écrasantes, mais là… grogna une voix en dessous d'elle.

Ino se redressa et croisa le regard brun d'un garçon qui la regardait avec une bouderie évidente. Passèrent quelques secondes avant qu'il ne brisât ce silence étrange.

- Dis, tu pourrais bouger ton genou de « là » ? demanda-t-il avec reproche.

La kunoichi se redressa d'un bond en bafouillant des excuses tandis que ses amies riaient sous cape – les garçons faisaient une grimace de douleur tout en serrant les jambes… - et que le jeune homme se relevait, une main sur l'estomac.

- Alalalala… grommela-t-il. Quelle idée de prendre mon ventre pour un trampoline et moi pour matelas amortisseur…

Elle comprit. Le truc mou sur lequel elle avait marché, c'était son estomac, d'où le cri… euh… venant de l'intérieur. Elle avait du l'entraîner malgré elle dans sa chute.

- Ce n'était pas voulu ! se défendit Ino en faisant la moue.

- Encore heureux…

Tous dévisagèrent le « sauveur involontaire » de la jeune fille. Assez grand et le visage un peu allongé, ce garçon d'environ 18-19 ans aux cheveux corbeau relevés en une queue de cheval haute et courte les regardait avec un air placide, les mains dans les poches. Un détail les frappa. Cette veste verte sans manches aux multiples poches.

- Tu es chuunin ? s'exclama Ino en le pointant du doigt.

Il baissa les yeux sur sa veste et soupira.

- Jounin. Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Un groupe de ninjas qui se rend vers la dernière contrée du nord, répondit Neji.

Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils d'un air ennuyé.

- Le nord ? C'est fortement déconseillé. Trop dangereux. Le Démon-Aigle y fait des ravages depuis quelque temps. Y aller serait carrément suicidaire.

Le cœur d'Akina manqua un battement.

- Tsuheki ? C'est grave ?

- Oui. Le démon s'attaque à différents villages où des ninjas en missions quand ça lui chante. Une citée épargnée un jour pourra être rasée le lendemain ou dans une semaine… Tous les ninjas gradés restent sur le qui-vive, expliqua-t-il, le front plissé.

La vestale échangea des regards graves avec ses compagnons tandis que Naruto détaillait le jounin.

- Et toi ? Que faisais-tu là ? Mission ? Repérage ?

- Non. Repos.

Tout le monde s'écroula.

- Alors que c'est la crise ? s'emporta Ino, outrée.

- Comme tout le monde, j'ai besoin de repos pour relâcher la pression, dit-il avec lassitude. On ne dort presque plus. Si vous permettez…

Et il tourna les talons pour s'engager dans un sentier d'un pas tranquille, les mains toujours dans les poches.

Les autres demeurèrent interdits par cette attitude. Cool ? Flemme ? Désinvolture totale ? Relativisation ? Les avis étaient partagés. Malgré tout, dans le cas où Tsuheki était de la partie et qu'il faisait trop de dégâts, il fallait aller jeter un œil. Les shinobis décidèrent donc de suivre le garçon à la houppette foncée.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

On me l'avait teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellement réclamé celui-là ! J'étais obligée de le faire intervenir ! O-BLI-GEE ! En espérant faire plaisir aux fans…


	57. La Mort Ailée

Bonsoir bonsoir !

Je constate que la venue de Shikamaru en a ravi plus d'un(e) ! Ca me fait bien plaisir de l'apprendre ! Et puis, je dois l'avouer, j'adore ce personnage ! Flegme attitude poweeeeer !

EH ! EH ! Vous avez vu ? On a passé les 600 reviews ! O.O' J'halluciiiiiine ! J'ai explosé tous les records ou quoi ? Et ça, c'est grâce à vous ! MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

**: Journal des Reviewers :**

**Leenaren** : Une nouvelle tête ! Chic chic ! Contente de voir que l'histoire te plait, même à ce niveau de la fic, c'est toujours excellent à prendre ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Kiss et merci !

**Aya 72** : Tu es aussi en 3ème année de licence ? Chic ! Une compatriote ! Merci pour les encouragements, je ferai de mon mieux ! Kiss !

**Ai-sensei** : Ah ah ah ah ! J'aime toujours les commentaires sous cette forme, j'adore! Merci et kiss !

**Tsukieina** : La fin, la fin… Elle n'est pas dans 3 chapitres, je te rassure ! Temari ne sera pas de la partie. Je ne peux pas mettre tout le monde. Quant à Neji et Akina, il faura attendre la fin pour espérer une discussion. Mais quelle discussion… XD Patience ! Le boulet de service… Euh… Peut-être Ino, en effet. Lol ! Merci et kiss !

**Tsunade-sama** : Whoé ? Ca serait rigolo, du ShikaxIno. Et puis, quasiment toutes les fics en font… Tu es méchante avec Sakura. Je l'aime bien, moi. Maintenant, elle est forte de caractère, je la préfère comme ça. Et pas de triche pour les reviews, ça ne sert à rien. Lol. Merci et kiss !

**Nefer** : Ca c'est vrai ! Qui d'autre à part Naru ? Hi hi ! Kiss et merci !

**Hororen987** : Pour les pairings, je garde le secret… Huhuhuhu ! Merci et kiss !

**Keikoku-sama** : Loool, le « Positive attitude », c'est une expression que j'emploie souvent dans la vie. J'ai pas pu résister à mettre un petit bout de moi dedans. Désolée si tu trouves ça tâche… Kiss et merci !

**Baka-han** : Courage, tu y arriveras pour ce chapitre ! Aaaaah, c'est bien de faire des concessions pour Sakura. Tu vois qu'elle n'est pas qu'une pleurnicheuse. Maintenant, elle ne le sera plus d'ailleurs. Kiss et merci !

**Coralie** : En effet, c'est bien lui ! Merci et kiss !

**Shaya10** : Toujours aussi ravie dans tes reviews… Ca me met une de ces pressions pour la suite ! Loool. Merci et kiss !

**Erylis** : Je répète, pour les pairings non prévues, je ne dis rien pour garder le suspense ! Tu sauras tenir ? Merci et kiss !

**Ashtana** : Sasuke, on le verra juste avant la fin, ne t'en fais pas. En revanche, je tais le nombre de chapitres ! Comme ça, vous ne savez pas pour combien il en reste ! Ah ah ah ! Merci et kiss !

* * *

Pour ce chapitre, nous allons voir un personnage dont je parle trèèèèès souvent mais qu'on ne voit jamais. Confrontation au sommet !

* * *

**_Chapitre 57 : La Mort ailée_**

Nos amis apprirent de Shikamaru –le sauveur de fortune d'Ino- qu'en temps de crise comme celui-ci, tous les villages et les villes du nord étaient alliés les uns aux autres, prêts à s'entraider. Même plusieurs citées frontalières avec les pays du Son et de la Cascade avaient accepté de les soutenir en cas de grosses urgences, même s'ils n'étaient pas attaqués. Akina avait compris.

- Durant les trois premiers mois de sa naissance, Tsuheki ne pourra pas sortir du Pays du Feu. Mais passé ce délai, le kekkai qui l'y rattache se brisera et là, il sera impossible de le capturer… pensa-t-elle.

- Il est malin… dit Shikamaru entre ses dents. Le démon peut modifier sa taille. Ainsi, il apparaît discrètement comme un aigle normal, mais quand on réalise qu'il se retransforme, c'est trop tard.

Il se gratta la tête.

- Vu le nombre d'aigles qui ont déjà été abattus, la race sera bientôt en extinction…

Il reprit son sérieux et soupira :

- De plus, il attaque au hasard. On ne peut jamais prédire quand il va frapper.

Akina baissa les yeux. Tous ces gens qui devaient se faire exterminer en ce moment même…

Entre-temps, ils passèrent les portes d'une nouvelle ville. Contrairement aux autres qu'ils avaient pu traverser, les ninjas trouvèrent l'ambiance électrifiée. Les passants paraissaient prêts à bondir à l'abri au moindre signal. Tous levaient de temps à autre les yeux au ciel.

Sakura haussa un sourcil, imitée par Ino.

- On se croirait chez nous…

Le groupe s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment, sûrement celui du dirigeant. Le jounin se tourna vers eux.

- Je dois y aller. Si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, restez dans la ville ou retournez d'où vous venez mais ne poursuivez pas votre périple.

- Mais on le doit ! s'exclama Akina, encore révoltée.

Shikamaru l'analysa d'un drôle d'œil.

- Et qu'avez-vous de si important à faire ?

- Euh…

Elle se retrouva penaude. Devait-elle dire qui elle était ? Vu la situation actuelle, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose. Un rapide coup d'œil à ses coéquipiers lui donna le feu vert.

- En fait, je…

- Shika-kun ! On a conseil ! Dépêche-toi ! appela un homme depuis une fenêtre du second étage.

- Ouais, j'arrive. Alalala… C'est reparti. Bon, sachez rester conscients, on a déjà transporté trop de corps, salua-t-il d'un air bougon avant de disparaître dans le bâtiment.

Il y eut un moment de silence qu'Ino brisa, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine :

- Il devrait faire du sport.

- Hein ? T'es folle ! s'exclama Kiba, ahuri. Ce gars est jounin ! Il n'a pas…

- Nan. Je me disais qu'il devrait se muscler les zygomatiques. Il ne sourit jamais.

Une mouche vola…

- Que fait-on ? questionna Sakura. Il faut pourtant poursuivre la route.

- Si on sort, on entre dans une zone à risques… poursuivit Neji.

- Si on nous laisse sortir… soupira Naruto.

- Ils n'ont pas le droit de nous retenir ici, nous ne sommes pas des prisonniers ! dit Tenten, résignée. Akina, on te laisse décider de la suite.

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques instants. Sa mission lui dictait de continuer. Tsuheki n'était plus loin et la situation devenait vraiment urgente. Trop d'innocents avaient déjà péri. Mais quelque chose en elle lui criait de rester ici encore un peu.

- J'ai un pressentiment…

- Bon ou mauvais ? demanda Neji.

- C'est mitigé, mais je crois qu'on devrait rester pour 1 jour ou 2.

Ses amis hochèrent la tête. Naruto se frotta les mains, la mine gourmande.

- Bien ! Comme nous sommes ici pour quelques temps, si on en profitait pour…

- … manger de bons ramens ? achevèrent les autres d'une même voix.

Ils le connaissaient, leur Naruto. Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, le groupe trouva un restaurant et ils purent manger à leur faim. Au centre des discussions : les massacres du démon.

- Pourquoi le démon attaque-t-il tous ces gens ? demanda Sakura, une main sous le menton. Quel intérêt y a-t-il ?

- En fait, Tsuheki est le résultat d'une invocation qui a mal tourné. La créature appelée a été créée avec tant de puissance qu'elle a réussi à se retourner contre son maître. Dès lors, son pouvoir devient incontrôlable, expliqua Akina. On peut donc supposer que tout détruire permet à Tsuheki de dire « Hé ! Vous avez vu ? Je suis mon seul maître ! »

Elle baissa la tête sur son bol, elle faisait grise mine.

- Néanmoins, je paierai cher pour savoir la vraie raison.

- Tu crois qu'il prend les rendez-vous ? plaisanta Kiba en grognant. Raison ou pas, cette bête doit être neutralisée.

La discussion n'alla pas plus loin et ils finirent de manger. Plus tard, les voilà qui cherchaient un endroit pour dormir cette nuit. Au détour d'une rue, Naruto s'arrêta et pointa le doigt devant lui.

- Tiens ? C'est Shikamaru, là-bas. Eh ! Shikaaa !

Pas de réponse, le garçon continuait de traîner des pieds. Ino vit rouge.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il est aussi flemmard de l'ouie ou quoi ? Eh ! STOP !

Elle accompagna le geste à la parole et immobilisa le jeune homme d'une prise de rugby.

- Ouaille ! Ca va pas ! s'exclama Shikamaru, le nez au sol.

- Il fallait bien que tu nous écoutes, répondit Ino comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose naturelle.

Elle était complètement siphonnée, celle-là ! Il se l'était toujours dit, les filles, c'était trop galère, mais elle, elle avait la palme d'or ! Juré, il ne perpétuerait le clan Nara que s'il était menacé de disparaître à jamais !

Shikamaru se redressa sur son séant en marmonnant dans sa barbe et demanda à Ino ce qu'elle lui voulait –encore-

- Où est le temple de ce village, s'il vous plait ? interrogea gentiment Akina, encore surprise de « l'attaque » de sa gardienne.

- Tournez deux fois à droite et une fois à gauche après ce carrefour.

- Au temple ? Que veux-tu y faire ? s'étonna Neji.

- Voir si je peux avoir de nouvelles infos. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, ça ira.

* * *

Sur ce la vestale les salua et tourna les talons. Shikamaru la regarda partir, les sourcils froncés puis se releva pour épousseter ses vêtements. Curieux étrangers…

- Je suis honorée d'enfin vous rencontrer, Akina-sama.

- Pardonnez cette visite impromptue, Shizuka-sama, mais étant donné la situation…

Assise à genoux dans une pièce faiblement éclairée, Akina faisait face à la miko du temple. Celle-ci devait avoir une bonne trentaine d'années, ses cheveux roux délicatement serrés en une queue de cheval basse. Son visage fin à l'expression bienveillante rappela à la jeune fille la tranquillité et la sérénité du temple dans lequel elle avait été élevée. La prêtresse elle-même rappelait à Akina une des femmes qui s'étaient occupées d'elle.

- Shizuka-sama, pourquoi Tsuheki détruit-il tout ?

La prêtresse soupira avant de tourner la tête vers la porte-fenêtre à demi ouverte.

- Hélas, je n'en sais pas plus que les habitants de ce village et de cette région. Vous le saurez certainement quand vous serez face à lui.

- Oui, mais d'ici là… souffla Akina en baissant la tête.

Shizuka lui adressa un sourire confiant.

- Tout ira bien. Votre voyage se termine bientôt et je suppose qu'à ce jour, les Sept désignés des étoiles sont réunis, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y eut un silence avant qu'elle ne lui réponde en opinant du chef. La vestale promena son regard autour d'elle avec un sourire évasif.

- Moi qui pendant des années espérais vite sortir, j'avoue que c'est dans ces moments-là que le calme apaisant de mon temple me manque le plus.

- Pourquoi ne pas rester ici pour la nuit ? Chaque temple du pays est un toit pour vous, grande vestale. Et puis, je pense que vous retrouver seule avec vous-même vous fera le plus grand bien. Comme ça, quand vous aurez atteint le temple caché du Nord, vous serez toujours un peu plus sereine.

Akina prit cette proposition en compte. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle demanda à son hôtesse si elle pouvait d'abord prévenir ses gardiens. Naturellement, celle-ci accepta. Akina se leva et prit congé. Elle quitta la pièce, traversa le couloir et se retrouva dans la cour intérieure du temple. A peine eût-elle posé un pied qu'elle aperçut la silhouette de Neji.

- Ah, Akina ! On se demandait ce que tu faisais.

- Même en me sachant dans un lieu qui m'est familier et qui plus est sacré, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- Toujours, avoua-t-il avec un sourire taquin. As-tu du nouveau ?

- Non. Mais tu tombes bien. Je reste au temple pour la nuit. Seule. Histoire de me ressourcer un peu.

Le shinobi eut une légère moue de déception dans un premier temps. Il lui indiqua ensuite l'adresse dans laquelle lui et les autres seraient hébergés pendant ce temps-là. Il lui apprit que, d'après Shikamaru, la situation au nord était des plus catastrophiques. Une opération de transfert de population vers une citée du Pays de la Cascade avait été un vrai carnage. A peine les habitants avaient quittés les murs de leur ville que Tsuheki était apparu. Une vraie boucherie.

Akina plaqua une main devant sa bouche, horrifiée.

- On ne peut même pas évacuer les populations ailleurs ? Quelle horreur…

- Comme tu le dis. La situation est complètement bloquée. Personne ne sait quoi faire.

En voyant la vestale si choquée, Neji se tapa le front.

- Quel idiot ! Je n'aurais pas dû te perturber avec ça !

- Si, je devais être au courant. Ca ira.

- Bon… Comme tu restes ici, je n'ai plus qu'à m'éclipser. Bonne nuit et ressource-toi bien.

- Bonne nuit, Neji. On se retrouve demain matin.

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent d'un signe de la main avant de retrouver leurs toits respectifs.

* * *

Le murmure de la nuit lui parvenait à peine ; un chant de grillon lointain crissait avec une sorte d'écho étouffé par les prières qu'elle récitait dans sa tête. Les yeux clos, Akina était assise au sommet des escaliers du temple, les mains jointes sous son menton. Se retrouver ainsi seule, dans ce silence, coupée du monde, entourée par cette aura sacrée à faire le vide dans sa tête lui faisait un bien fou. Et pourtant, au départ, avec ce que lui avait dit Neji dans les pensées, ce n'était pas gagné. Mais après un bon bain relaxant, une séance de relaxation psychique avec quelques bâtonnets d'encens, la sérénité des débuts était de nouveau là.

Elle ouvrit les paupières. Elle balaya du regard la cour carrée déserte qui s'étendait plus bas sous ses pieds puis leva les yeux vers la lune qui l'avait observée depuis qu'elle s'était mise là.

- Shizuka-sama avait raison. Je me sens bien maintenant.

Elle vit au loin une forme longiligne devant la lune. Certainement une chauve-souris qui passait par là. Un clignement de paupières après, l'ombre était toujours là. La vestale plissa les yeux. C'était peut-être un oiseau. Au fur et à mesure, la forme grandissait. C'était bien un oiseau qui battait des ailes. Il allait par ici.

Tout à coup, Akina se statufia. La silhouette avançait toujours et sous les rayons blancs de la lune, elle crut voir un reflet rouge sur le volatile. Cette information se confirma quand la jeune fille vit un aigle planer au-dessus de sa tête pour se poser au milieu de la cour du temple.

Elle retint sous souffle.

Tsuheki.

L'animal battit un peu des ailes avant de les rétracter dans son dos. Il tourna la tête vers la petite humaine qui descendait l'escalier d'un pas incertain.

L'adolescente s'arrêta à la dernière marche. Devant elle, un aigle aussi grand qu'un camion qui la fixait de ses yeux d'or. Seuls ses yeux ambrés et les reflets sanguins de son plumage permettaient de le distinguer dans la nuit. Elle n'osait plus bouger.

- Le Démon-Aigle… put-elle articuler dans un souffle.

Celui-ci pencha la tête sur le côté, sans la quitter des yeux.

- Et toi ? Qui es-tu, humaine ? Est-ce toi qui dégage cette aura ?

Elle sursauta, surprise qui lui adressât la parole. C'était une voix très grave mais étonnamment claire. Elle n'avait rien de rauque ou de terrifiant. La jeune fille déglutit. Elle ne savait pas comment s'expliquer cela, mais regarder Tsuheki lui coupait la voix, comme si elle était hypnotisée.

- Je… Je suis la Vierge Sacrée de ce pays. Celle qui donnera son corps pour te sceller.

Elle espéra avoir été suffisamment décidée et sûre d'elle. Tsuheki cligna des yeux.

- Tu es pétrifiée, vestale.

Là, elle fut prise de court. Elle était totalement figée, c'était vrai. Une sueur froide humidifiait son cou et ses jambes étaient raides.

- Tu es donc celle qui prétend pouvoir me maîtriser ? demanda Tsuheki sans bouger.

- Eh bien… oui. Mais il semblerait qu'une autre personne soit aussi en course. Elle veut tes pouvoirs.

Elle pensait à Orochimaru. Et l'imaginer accompagné du démon, maintenant qu'elle l'avait en face d'elle, lui arracha un long frisson glacé.

Le rapace agita la tête puis la leva vers les étoiles.

- Je ne serai maîtrisé que par celui qui m'aura mérité. Je veux un maître fort. Mais pour l'instant, personne ne semble se sentir de taille. Les humains que j'ai déjà pu voir sont si faibles.

La gorge d'Akina se serra encore plus.

- Tu… Tu fais toutes ces attaques… pour trouver un maître ?

L'aigle la regarda de nouveau.

- Oui.

La vestale se sentit brusquement désemparée. Tous ces meurtres… c'était un appel à un défi ? Elle était anéantie par la stupeur.

Tsuheki approcha sa tête d'Akina qui instinctivement recula un peu. La vue de son long bec aiguisé et pointu lui avait rappelé qui était son interlocuteur.

- Je sens beaucoup de peur en toi, humaine. Tu ne pourras pas prétendre être mon maître. Tu n'as pas de force. Ne pense pas t'accaparer mes pouvoirs.

Sur le coup, elle crut tomber dans un gouffre sans fond qui se refermait sur elle. « Pas de force » ? Elle qui était présentée comme l'être possédant le plus fort chakra que quiconque, le Démon-Aigle la jugeait faible ? Inapte à le sceller ? C'était une plaisanterie ! Et le peuple du Pays du Feu qui…

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Je serai ton adversaire ! Je n'ai que faire de ta puissance, Tsuheki ! Je te scellerai parce que je veux sauver ce peuple que tu assassines ! Alors, cesse de commettre toutes ces atrocités car la personne qui te vaincra, ça sera moi !

Les yeux d'or fixaient les yeux d'eau. La vestale ne cilla pas. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas flancher à cet instant précis. Elle n'aimait pas cette façon qu'il avait de l'analyser comme cela, on dirait qu'il lui sondait la conscience. Elle ne pouvait rien deviner de son état d'esprit.

L'oiseau garda encore un le silence puis ouvrit les ailes. Il brassa tant d'air qu'Akina en tomba à la renverse, assise sur la marche supérieure.

- Soit, conçut-il. Tu ne sembles pas si insignifiante que cela, finalement. Et si comme tu le dis, il n'y a que deux personnes qui pourraient me vaincre, je n'ai pas de raison de poursuivre.

- Quand j'aurai gagné mon vrai temple, je t'affronterai.

Tsuheki tourna un œil doré vers elle. S'il avait pu, Akina aurait juré qu'il avait souri. Cet éclat jaune avait quelque chose de moqueur.

- Non, jouons un peu, veux-tu ? Tu ne me trouveras que le dernier jour avant la brisure du kekkai. La veille des 3 mois de délai.

L'adolescente se décomposa, ce qui accentua le regard amusé du démon.

- Quitte ou double. Tu me scelleras ou tu mourras. Et tes gardiens aussi, d'accord ?

Elle fit silence et affronta une nouvelle et dernière fois les pupilles ambrées.

- Je te scellerai. Je ne perdrai pas.

En guise de réponse, le démon poussa un cri perçant tout en battant des ailes. Quand il s'envola, c'est un aigle de taille normale qui regagna la toile pailletée du ciel.

Après quelques secondes sans réaction, la jeune fille s'écroula sur les marches froides de pierre, une main sur le front.

- C'tte frousse…

* * *

Quitte ou double... Ca fera mal! 


	58. Changement de donne!

Hello a tous !

Gomen pour le retard, je suis un prise pour les études. Mais voici la suite tant attendue !

Je constate que la rencontre avec Tsuheki vous a bien plu. C'est vrai que c'était idiot de ne pas le faire intervenir concrètement au moins une fois avant la baston finale… Contente de voir que vous aimez !

**_: Journal des Reviewers :_**

**Spicycocktail **: Ca approche doucement, c'est vrai mais quand ? Ah ah ah ! Kiss et merci !

**Nefer** : Pour être prenant, ça le sera. Du moins j'espère. Lol. Merci et kiss !

**Ai-sensei** : Akila signifie Aigle ? Je n'en savais rien… C'est une sacrée coïncidence, ça ! Kiss !

**Keikoku-sama** : Plus mature ? Tu crois ? Peut-être ! XD Tu sais, Tsuheki est certes pas très futé, mais bon, les machants ne sont pas réputés pour être des tendres (car oui, Tsuheki reste un ennemi). Kiss et merci !

**Shaya10** : Désolée du retard, pour m'envoyer un MP, tu devais vraiment être en manque. Lol. Eh oui, quitte ou double ! Les combats sont toujours de cette issue de toute manière. Merci et kiss !

**Erylis** : Chez moi et mes persos, il est inutile de chercher une logique chez tous, parce qu'il n'y en a pas tout le temps ! Loool. Merci et kiss !

**Aya 72** : Pour être pensante, l'ambiance était pesante ! Ca fait plaisir de voir que ça a été ressenti chez les lecteurs. Kiss et merci !

**Coralie** : Pour la baston, faudra attendre un peu… Kiss et merci !

J'ai constaté que vous avez été moi nombreux a reviewé… J'espère que ce chapitre va doper vos doigts ! Merci à touuuuuus !

**HS** : Je me rends compte que j'ai délaissé ma fic sur PDC alors qu'elle est quasi finie dans mon PC… Sûrement la suite demain !

* * *

**_Chapitre 58 : Changement de donne !_**

Les premières lueurs du jour commencèrent à teindre le ciel d'une délicate teinte bleue. Il faisait calme dans la ville encore endormie. Dans une auberge située vers le côté est, six shinobis répartis en deux chambres somnolaient dans un profond sommeil, bien ancrés dans des rêves, loin du silence du petit matin…

- JE L'AI VU ! J'ai vu Tsuheki !

Des portes qui s'ouvrent à la volée, des cris retentissants, des pas qui martèlent le plancher, soit six paires de mains qui se crispèrent sur leurs oreillers dans un sursaut qui s'apparentait plus au bond de surprise.

- Debout, tous ! C'est horrible ! Enfin… Pas tant que ça, mais… Oh et puis si ! C'est l'horreur, je ne…

- Akinaaaaaa ! ragea Tenten. ZEN !

- Humph !

La vestale se prit l'oreiller de la jeune fille en pleine face. Apparemment, la kunoichi était aussi habile en maniement d'armes à plumes.

Tous émergèrent plus ou moins. Neji apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre des filles, il avait cru que quelqu'un était en danger de mort. Naruto le rejoignit, l'air électrifié, son oreiller encore sous le bras. Avec ce réveil tonique, il avait eu l'impression que Kyubi avait aussi sursauté avec lui. Le démon bouillait tant de colère que le blondinet était comme branché sur volt. Enfin, Kiba, les cheveux en broussaille arriva en grognant comme Akamaru qui le talonnait, le poil hérissé. Entre temps, Ino et Sakura se redressait de leurs lits, les yeux en fentes.

- Vous pouvez répéter la question ? fit Ino, au radar.

- J'ai vu Tsuheki ! Il m'a parlé ! Oui, j'ai peut-être sauvé la situation pour cette fois, mais il me l'a dit ! C'est horrible ! Je ne pourrai pas le sceller ! Il…

- Akina, du calme ! articula distinctement Neji en la prenant par les épaules. Respire et détends-toi.

La vestale était visiblement en état de choc et cela n'avait échappé à personne. Tandis que l'adolescente retrouvait peu à peu sa lucidité, les autres shinobis la regardaient curieusement, la tête penchée de côté.

- Elle sort d'une nuit dédiée à sa spiritualité ? fit Kiba, hagard.

- Pas très efficace… avoua Tenten, sceptique.

- Elle est encore plus à cran qu'hier, observa Ino, perplexe.

- Faudrait qu'elle essaie les plantes, proposa Sakura, pensive.

- Akina, tu as vraiment vu Tsuheki ? demanda Naruto, abasourdi.

La jeune fille s'était assise sur un lit. Elle savait que c'était stupide de s'emporter ainsi, mais tout le temps qu'elle avait passé avec le démon, ses émotions de peur et de panique avaient été comme bloquées par les yeux dorés de Tsuheki. En plus, ce qu'elle y avait appris était si incroyable ! Qui aurait pu rester aussi calme ?

Plus détendue, elle raconta aux six ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

- « Un maître » ?

- « Pas de force » ?

- « La veille de la fin du délai» ?

Les effets ne se firent pas attendre.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce démon est idiot ! Pas forte, toi ? Eh oh ! J'ai été ton prof pour une après-midi, et je peux dire que tu n'es pas faible ! s'exclama Naruto, révolté.

- Mais tu te rends compte, Akina ? Si Tsuheki tient parole, il va cesser de s'en prendre aux habitants ! félicita Neji, plus optimiste. Tu as sauvé le Pays du Feu !

- Le nord, du moins… tempéra-t-elle.

- Peut-on lui faire confiance ? objecta Sakura qui avait un doute.

Après réflexion, Akina pensa que oui. Etant donné les termes et le ton employés par Tsuheki, celui-ci semblait plutôt lassé de faire cette chasse au maître. L'ennui primait sur le reste. Il ne ferait plus rien d'autre. Cependant, restait le nouveau contrat. Le dernier jour. Elle ne le verra que la veille de la fin du délai qui lui avait été accordé. Le pays sauf ou la mort. Réussite ou échec. Et ce, sans aucune autre chance.

Ses amis lurent sa crainte dans ses yeux.

- Positive attitude, fit Naruto. Les massacres sont arrêtés et tu es sûre de revoir le Démon-Aigle.

- Et quant au timing, on fera notre max ! assura Kiba en bombant le torse. On ne perdra pas. On est les Ninjas Sacrés, non ?

- Oui ! firent les autres.

- Exactement surenchérit Akina. Et puis, j'ai encore une technique à acquérir ! Allez ! Pour m'excuser, c'est moi qui paye le petit déj' !

- Super ! Tu vas casquer sévère, honorable vestale ! ricanèrent ses compagnons avec un faux air diabolique.

Pendant le repas, il fut proposé d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle au chef du village. Le fait que le démon se calme retirerait une sacrée épine du pied des pays nordistes. Enfin, ils ne vivraient plus dans la crainte de mourir.

Plus tard, tous se rendirent au bâtiment au centre de la ville où ils avaient laissé Shikamaru la première fois. Il fut rapide et simple pour Akina d'entrer. L'existence de la vestale était, selon les jounins qui reçurent Akina, connue de tous y compris de la population « normale ». Etant donné les ravages dans la région, l'histoire de cette jeune fille pure qui consacrait sa vie pour sauver le pays n'était plus un secret pour personne. Cette information ne surprit qu'à moitié l'adolescente qui devait se faire discrète depuis le début.

L'un des jounins la conduisit dans un grand bureau où sept hommes eux aussi vêtus de la veste verte ninja entouraient un autre homme, penché sur une carte.

- Excusez-moi, Kotari-sama…

L'homme au centre leva la tête, imité des autres, et interrogea l'homme du regard. Il jeta aussi un regard à la visiteuse qui restait un peu en retrait. Celle-ci se sentait un peu intimidée.

- Cette jeune fille s'est présentée comme la Vestale.

- Navrée de vous déranger en pleine réunion, dit-elle en montrant le sceau dans son cou. Mais j'ai une information qui devrait vous intéresser au plus haut point.

Kotari cligna des paupières puis vint saluer la jeune fille en s'inclinant bien bas.

- Honorable vestale, quelle joie ! Bienvenue. Je vous en prie, dite-nous ce qu'il se passe. Tsuheki va-t-il…

- Non, non. Rassurez-vous. Bien au contraire, figurez-vous que…

Après son récit, les yeux des huit hommes s'éclairèrent.

- Et c'est certain ?

- Je pense vraiment que oui. Il va arrêter.

Ils laissèrent éclater leur joie et leur soulagement. La peur et la pression accumulées depuis des semaines s'évanouirent dans des cris de victoire. Dans un élan incontrôlé, le chef prit Akina dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer. La vestale fut surprise mais elle comprenait leur état d'esprit. Les voir si heureux lui procurait une sensation de fierté immense.

L'homme la reposa et s'excusa car il n'avait pas à agir de la sorte avec une vierge sacrée.

- Ah ah ah ! Il n'y a aucun mal ! rit-elle.

- Un grand merci à vous, Akina-sama. Nous ne pouvons plus que vous souhaiter les meilleurs augures pour le combat final, mais si nous pouvons vous aider de quelques manières que ce soit…

La jeune fille secoua les mains en souriant.

- Je ne veux rien à part vous savoir saufs.

Elle se tut. Quelque chose avait germé dans son esprit. Pourquoi maintenant ? Serait-ce en rapport avec ses intuitions ? Le chef s'approcha d'elle.

- Un problème ?

- En fait… Vous pourriez peut-être m'aider.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez.

- Je ne vous prendrai qu'un renseignement…

Restés au pied de l'immeuble, les ninjas attendaient le retour d'Akina. Quand celle-ci poussa la porte pour descendre les quelques marches, ils eurent une étrange impression. Le regard fixe, l'expression figée, une forte tension s'émanait d'elle. Quand ils l'appelèrent, elle eut un faible sursaut comme si elle sortait d'un rêve éveillé.

- Akina ! Ca ne va pas ? s'enquit Tenten avec inquiétude.

La vestale posa lentement les yeux vers elle. Ca y était. Ca serait pour aujourd'hui.

- Youhou ! Tu nous captes ? fit Naruto en agitant une main devant les yeux d'Akina.

- Neji ! Peux-tu trouver Shikamaru avec ton Byakugan ? coupa-t-elle.

- Hein ? Euh… oui. Ca prendrait un peu de temps, mais c'est faisable. Pourquoi ?

- Fais-le, je t'en prie.

Cette impatience ne fit qu'attiser la surprise et la curiosité des gardiens. Kiba intervint et proposa de retrouver le ninja grâce à son flair et celui de son chien. La vestale le remercia et quelques instants après, tous étaient lancés dans la rue. Les questions fusaient. Pourquoi se comportait-elle ainsi ? C'était grave ? Que voulait-elle à Shikamaru ? Eh ! Et puis arrête de faire cette tête, je te prie ! Mais l'adolescente resta muette, trop préoccupée. C'était incroyable ce qu'il se passait. Avait-elle un sixième sens ?

Après plusieurs minutes de course, Akamaru lâcha un jappement.

- Bien joué, Aka ! congratula Kiba, le nez en l'air. D'après mes calculs, il devrait être juste après ce tourn…

Bam !

La collision fut… frappante, tout comme la véracité des calculs du garçon-chien.

- Eh ! Regardez où vous… HEIN ? Encore vous ! Mais vous me poursuivez ou quoi ? râla Shikamaru en se massant la tête. Laissez-moi vivre tran…

- Désolée, Shikamaru-san, mais…

D'un geste décidé, la vestale le fit tourner sur lui-même de façon à se qu'il se retrouve dos à eux et tira un peu le col de la tunique vers l'omoplate droite. Un tatouage étrange représentant trois cercles ovales entremêlés décorait sa peau.

- Mais ça va pas ? s'offusqua Shikamaru.

- C'était donc vrai ! s'exclama Akina, les yeux écarquillés.

- MAIS QUOI ! s'exclamèrent les autres qui ne comprenaient rien à rien.

En guise de réponse, la vestale leur tourna le dos et releva le haut de sa tunique. La stupeur et l'ahurissement frappèrent les shinobis en plein cœur. Le même tatouage aux cercles ovales ornait son bas dos !

- Ce garçon est un Ninja Sacré ! Le Septième ! Le VRAI !

- DE QUOUAAAAAA ?

Moment de flottement tendu. Les données étaient ingérées avec une lenteur incroyable. Les garçons détournaient la tête, rouges de gêne –ils avaient quand même vu la chute de reins d'Akina-, Sakura et Ino avaient la mâchoire par terre et Shikamaru grimaçait.

Soudain, des bruits de pas précipités rompirent le silence. Tenten s'enfuyait à toutes jambes !

- Non ! Attends ! Vite ! Rattrapons-la ! s'écria Akina en s'élançant derrière elle.

Encore abasourdis, les autres suivirent sans comprendre. Naruto empoigna le bras de Shikamaru pour qu'il vienne aussi, il y aurait des trucs à dire.

Akina prit les choses en main. Elle créa plusieurs clones qu'elle fit apparaître devant la fuyarde. Prise par surprise, Tenten pila, mais au demi étonnement de la vestale, elle ne chercha pas à attaquer. La kunoichi semblait plus effrayée qu'autre chose. Elle prit une autre rue et Akina sut tout de suite où elle se rendait. En effet, plusieurs mètres après, ils arrivèrent sur la place où se trouvait leur auberge.

- Tenten ! Attends ! appela Akina.

Cette dernière bondit de balcon en balcon et sauta directement dans la chambre des filles. Quand ils entrèrent tous dans la chambre à leur tour, Tenten tenait le sac à dos d'Akina.

- Tenten, il est inutile de…

Trop tard. La jeune fille aux cheveux de geais plongea la main dans le sac. Brusquement, elle poussa un hurlement déchirant et ôta aussitôt sa main. Un objet long et léger tomba sur le plancher dans un bruit froissé. Le parchemin. La kunoichi s'écroula par terre en gémissant, les bras tremblant violemment.

- Tenten ! s'exclama Kiba. Que…

Son geste pour la rejoindre fut stoppé par le bras d'Akina qui lui barrait la route. Celle-ci regardait Tenten allongée avec une expression indéfinissable. Un silence oppressant entrecoupé de gémissements avait pris place. Personne n'osait parler car chacun savait qu'une seule personne détenait la vérité.

- Akina… souffla Neji, la respiration en suspend.

- Elle n'est pas l'une des Sept. Le tatouage que Shikamaru et moi partageons en est la preuve.

Elle soupira, déçue d'elle-même.

- Comment ai-je pu oublier la signification de ce symbole ?

Elle replongea dans ses souvenirs.

_« - Prêtresse Yei ! Pourquoi ai-je ce drôle de symbole, là ? demanda une petite Akina de sept ans en relevant sa toge._

_La vielle femme eut un rire amusé._

_- Parce que les étoiles ont annoncé une faille dans ta future quête._

_- Oh ? Quoi ?_

_- Une des sept étoiles qui brillent autour de la tienne est à l'écart des autres. La chaîne qui reliait les Sept a disparu du ciel. Ce symbole t'aidera à la trouver, même sans cette lumière… »_

- Je n'avais rien compris ce jour-ci. Les Sept étoiles, c'est vous. Celle qui est à part, c'est Shikamaru. La chaîne qui a disparu du ciel, c'est le bracelet que je portais. Car c'est grâce à lui que je vous ai réunis. Il était écrit dans les astres que le bracelet se briserait et que seul un tatouage me permettrait de découvrir mon dernier protecteur. Je me suis rappelée de tout cela et ai compris dans le temple de la montagne, un peu comme un flash.

Les shinobis demeurèrent interdits de stupeur. Personne n'osait interrompre. Ce n'était pas fini.

- Dès lors, j'ai compris que le seul ninja qui mentait était Tenten. Elle est la seule à ne pas avoir été désignée par le bracelet. J'ai donc pris la précaution de poser un Sceau de Rejet sur le parchemin. Moi seule peux le toucher.

Elle regarda enfin la jeune fille tremblante dans les yeux. La tristesse se lisait dans les deux regards.

- Tu es une taupe d'Orochimaru, n'est-ce pas ?

Un même mouvement de recul saisit les ninjas derrière elle. Essayant d'oublier la douleur qui traversait son bras, Tenten prit une inspiration.

- Je… Je devais d'abord t'empêcher de sceller le démon. Mais quand il y a eu cette histoire de technique secrète, ça a changé. Je devais la lui ramener une fois complète… Mais, je…

Seule Akina perçut les sanglots dans sa voix.

- NON ! hurla soudainement Kiba, pris de panique. C'est pas vrai ! Tenten ! Tu n'es pas avec Orochimaru, hein ? Tout ce qu'on s'est dit, ce qu'on s'est promis… C'était pas du pipo, hein ?

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air éteint. Elle se remémora les promesses qu'ils avaient échangées, et notamment une avec des profondes résonances.

- Peut-être au début, mais elle s'est laissée avoir à son propre jeu, dit Akina.

Elle s'agenouilla près de la kunoichi. Elle avait senti toute sa détresse.

- Tu aimes sincèrement Kiba. Je le vois.

Tenten détourna les yeux de honte. Qu'attendait-elle pour la tuer et lui faire payer sa trahison ?

- Tenten, je sais que tu ne veux plus nous nuire car tu n'oserais pas trahir Kiba ni qui que ce soit. Tu es heureuse parmi nous car tu es en confiance. Je l'ai compris en t'observant depuis que nous sommes allés dans la montagne et quand je t'ai vu avec Kiba. Tu n'as pas cherché à m'attaquer tout à l'heure…

La jeune fille, comme les autres, resta bouche bée sur ces paroles. Akina avait su presque depuis le tout début qui elle était, elle avait voulu les trahir après leur avoir menti et elle ne lui en voulait pas ? Plus dingue encore, elle… lui pardonnait et la comprenait ? La vestale l'avait percée à jour sur tous les points.

- Je… Je ne peux pas… Il… me tuera si je… Je suis désolée, bredouilla-t-elle, les larmes naissantes. Pardon, Akina. Pardon pour tout. Kiba, je ne te mérite pas. Mais ce que je t'ai juré n'a jamais été mensonge.

Elle plongea sa main valide dans une poche et en sortit une boule fumigène qu'elle claqua au sol, emplissant la pièce d'une épaisse fumée grise. Tous se mirent à tousser à éternuer ou à retenir les larmes dues à l'irritation de leurs yeux. Heureusement, quelqu'un ouvrit rapidement la porte pour faire courant d'air avec la fenêtre. Tenten avait bien évidemment disparu.

- Regardez ! Elle a laissé le parchemin et le sac ! informa Sakura en désignant les objets du doigt.

- Elle n'a pas eu le cœur à nous faire cela, murmura Akina en rangeant le rouleau de papier. Mais la crainte des représailles a eu raison d'elle.

Elle se tourna vers Kiba, penaude. Il semblait émerger d'un cauchemar immonde.

- Je suis désolée, Kiba. Mais je suis persuadée que les sentiments de Tenten à ton égard étaient vrais. Je suis sûre que tu l'as compris comme moi.

Il ne réagit pas, pétrifié par la situation. La vestale leva les yeux vers ses autres compagnons.

- Je vous demande pardon à tous. Je ne vous ai rien dit de tout cela mais c'était pour que vous puissiez avoir un comportement normal.

Elle se sentait mal. Encore une mauvaise surprise. Et elle en était la cause de près ou de loin. L'enlèvement d'Hinata, la fuite de Sasuke et maintenant celle de Tenten. C'était dur pour elle de voir ses gardiens souffrir comme cela. N'était-elle avec eux que pour leur apporter le malheur ? Tous ces déchirements étaient durs pour tous.

Ses amis ne surent quoi répondre. Il fallait dire que ça faisait beaucoup d'un coup. Après un silence, la jeune fille regarda Shikamaru, adossé à la fenêtre.

- Le chef m'a dit qu'en plus d'être un des meilleurs éléments, tu étais un surdoué. Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es jamais douté de qui j'étais, Shikamaru.

- Un surdoué ? s'exclama Ino. Nooooon ?

- Akina… On en a un peu trop dans la tête, là… informa Sakura qui peinait à suivre.

Après un soupir coupable, le jeune homme à la queue de cheval croisa les bras.

- Dès que tu as dit vouloir gagner le nord du pays. Une fille qui s'intéresse de près au Démon-Aigle et accompagnée d'autres ninjas… j'ai compris de suite, avoua-t-il. Mais je ne voulais pas reconnaître ce destin de Ninja Sacré. J'ai cette marque depuis la naissance, apposée par une prêtresse. Je me refusais à quitter ma vie tranquille autant que je me refusais à croire que j'étais ce que tu dis. Un Ninja Sacré, un feignant de premier choix comme moi ? Dur à croire…

- Carrément, confirma Ino, directe.

- D'où ton silence… conclut Akina.

Elle marqua une pause.

- Même maintenant, tu n'acceptes toujours pas ? Tu es mon dernier gardien…

Il haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

- Le dernier ? Si je sais toujours compter ça ne fait que six ninjas ici.

- Nous avons eu des rebondissements…

- Mais Sasuke reste des nôtres, présent ou pas ! jura Sakura.

Shikamaru regarda un à un les autres shinobis qui se demandaient avidement ce qu'il allait décider. Il finit par grogner et passa la main dans sa nuque.

- Ralalala… Même si je ne voulais pas, je ne pourrais pas décliner. Le chef me tanne depuis que je suis gradé pour que j'accomplisse mon devoir. Et maintenant qu'il sait que vous êtes tous là, il ne va pas me lâcher. La vie, j'vous jure…

Il haussa les épaules.

- Et puis, à quoi bon devenir ninja si on ne fait rien ?

Akina put enfin sourire.

- Merci, Shikamaru.

- Ca aurait été malheureux, après ce qu'il vient de se passer… bougonna Ino qui n'avait pas digéré. Comment a-t-on pu se laisser berner ?

- Parce que nous avions besoin de ce gardien. Alors, on a pas cherché à comprendre, expliqua la vestale. Et puis, Orochimaru l'avait bien briffée avant de nous l'envoyer. Vu qu'il nous observait depuis le quasi début, il lui a dit tout ce qu'il fallait pour que tout paraisse naturel. Enfin, aider l'un d'entre nous pour bien se faire voir dès le départ nous a suffi. Mais elle a changé. Beaucoup changé. Si seulement je m'étais souvenu de ce tatouage avant… Je suis trop crédule.

Neji se gratta la joue d'un air pensif.

- Pourtant, cette marque, je ne l'avais pas vue la dernière f…

Oups. Boulette. Le temps de s'en rendre compte, Akina avait déjà eu le temps de lui sceller la bouche, le teint pivoine et les yeux lançants des éclairs.

- Tu crois que ça scelle aussi les idioties ? lui chuchota-t-elle avec fureur.

Sous les yeux interrogateurs et perplexes des autres ninjas, Neji joignit ses mains en prière pour se faire excuser. Cela dit, il devait se l'avouer, Akina avait une très jolie chute de reins. Mais ça, pour éviter de perdre à jamais la parole, il se le garderait pour lui.

* * *

J'ai très conscience que ce chapitre va peut-être choquer certain(e)s mais sachez qu'il avait été prévu de faire comme ça dès le départ. Je n'ai pas fait ce retournement pour vous embêter mais parce que je voulais un truc vraiment renversant. Pas trop furax ? 


	59. Vers le dénouement

Bijour à tous !

Désolée pour le retard, j'étais très prise côtés devoirs. Une dernière année de licence, c'est chaud time ! Merci de votre patience !

**: Journal des Reviewers :**

**Keikosu-sama** : Je m'en souviens et tu avais eu un bon nez. Bravo ! Et c'est vrai que Neji a trop parlé sur ce coup là… PTDR ! Je crois que le coup d'Akina aurait été aussi puissant que le « Anti-ecchi no jutsu » d'Ino (cf chapitre dans les onsens). Kiss et merci !

**Spicy-cocktail** : Tenten, hélas… on la verra mais pas comme espéré… A suivre ! Merci et kiss !

**Tsukieina** : La suite voici de suite ! Merci et kiss !

**Nefer** : D'un côté, comment auraient-ils pu être sûrs sans le bracelet ? Contente de voir que le retournement soit bien passé ! Kiss et merci !

**Ai-sensei** : Mdr ! Je confirme, il a une très jolie épaule… XD Merci pour tes commentaires toujours aussi drôles ! Kiss !

**Shaya10** : Toi aussi tu as eu du nez pour deviner. Bien joué ! Kiss et merci !

**Coralie** : Comme le disais, on reverra mais pas comme il le faut. Tu verras. Kiss et merci !

**Tsunade-sama** : Je t'absous pour cette faute. Loool. Mais recommence pas ! Pour Tsuheki, non, on le revoit pas avant la bataille. Il le dit lui-même. J'aurai pu faire rester Tenten dans le côté obscur, mais non, je voulais la mettre avec Kia alors… Shika, il a une marque sur son épaule pour qu'Akina puisse le reconnaître. Mais sinon il est vraiment un Ninja Sacré. C'est plus clair ? Kiss et merci !

**Erylis** : Neji un pervers ? Noooooon ! XD Juste TRES maladroit. Loool. Kiss et merci !

**Suatsu** : Un seul Ninja Xacré qui soit heureux ? Euuuh… Je dirai Shika, mais vu qu'il trouve ça galère… XD La vie est dure, il faut savoir le retransmettre. Kiss et merci !

**Baka-han** : Mdr ! Tu fais vraiment une fixation sur Sakura toi… C'est vrai que Neji change. Le contact et l'amour pour Akina ? XD Mais ça lui va bien. Kiss et merci !

**Lullaby12** : Et encore un nouveau lecteur ! Ouiii ! Ca me met toujours en joie ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements ! Ca fait plaisir de trouver toujours de nouvelles têtes. Et oui, je connais Fushigi Yugi. Je suis même la première prêtresse de Yuu Watase, mon idole graphique. XD C'est vrai que ça ressemble beaucoup mais contrairement au faut Chiriko, j'ai pas attendu la bataille pour révéler sa traîtrise. Kiss et merci !

J'ai constaté avec plaisir que la trahison de Tenten a été super appréciée. Vous aimez qu'ils souffrent les persos, hein ? Looool.

Bien ! Voici le dernier chapitre « inutile » avant la fin ! Eh oui ! Toutes les fics ont une fin… mais par encore pour maintenant ! J'ai des choses à faire avec certains duos… XD

* * *

**_Chapitre 59 : Vers le dénouement_**

Nara Shikamaru, 18 ans, jounin de son état, a eu son premier grade de chuunin à l'âge de 12 ans, le seul de sa promo, lors d'un combat avec une fille du Village du Sable. Sa spécialité : le Kage Mane no Jutsu. En étendant son ombre jusqu'à celle de ses adversaires, il peut leur faire faire ce qu'il veut. (Tiens ? Son kanji sur le bracelet aurait certainement été « Ombre » fit remarquer Sakura). Il aime les jeux de réflexion et de stratégie comme le go auquel il démontre un réel don, le calme et paresser. C'est un abonné aux partisans du moindre effort et un régulier des « je-m'en-foutistes ». Ce qu'il n'aime pas : l'agitation (trop inutile), le stress (trop épuisant) et les filles (trop galères en plus d'êtres compliquées).

Six personnes le regardèrent d'un drôle d'œil.

- Ben quoi ? Vous vouliez que je me présente un peu…

- Oui… Oui… C'est parfait ! Très… honnête ! répondit Akina avec un rire nerveux.

Tout le monde ne pensait pas comme elle mais seule Ino le fit savoir :

- Un flemmard désinvolte ? Je suis d'accord avec lui, il ne peut pas être Ninja Sacré ! On va pas aller loin…

- Et avec une blonde survoltée, tu crois qu'on avancera plus ? railla Sakura.

« _Allons, Ino… Chacun son caractère_ »

Sakura haussa un sourcil. Oups. Cela faisait un sacré moment qu'elle n'avait pas entendu son for intérieur. La voilà qui s'était mélangé les répliques. La jeune fille tenta donc de calmer son amie qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié la remarque.

Akina décida aussi de prendre la défense de son gardien. S'il avait été désigné comme l'un de ses protecteurs, c'était parce qu'il serait à la hauteur, non ?

- Comme tu es pleine de vie, Ino, pourquoi ne pas essayer de transmettre ta fibre peps à Shikamaru ? proposa-t-elle en pouffant de rire.

- Gné ? Pourquoi pas Naruto ? Lui aussi est monté sur pile !

- Et puis quoi encore ? protesta ce dernier.

- Non, non, non ! fit la vestale, amusée. Je sens que vous avez le feeling tous les deux.

- Le « feeling »… pensèrent Shikamaru et Ino en se regardant en coin.

Le tranquille, l'hyperactive. Le brun, la blonde. Le discret, la franche. Le silencieux, la grande bouche. Jounin de terrain, ex-espionne. Et en plus, il ne sourit jamais. Et en plus, elle n'est même pas délicate pour une fille –d'où tenait-elle cette prise de plaquage au sol ?

Ouais. Un sacré feeling…

Akina sourit intérieurement. Avec ses ninjas, elle avait déjà validé le célèbre « Les contraires s'attirent ». L'exubérant Naruto avec la timide Hinata, Sasuke le ferme avec l'amoureuse Sakura… Alors, pourquoi pas ? Ca serait bien drôle. Et puis, l'un et l'autre avait des choses à s'échanger pour se compléter, cela leur serait utile.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle.

- Au fait, comment as-tu su que ton dernier gardien était dans cette ville ?

- Simple pressentiment. Et quand j'ai demandé au chef s'il connaissait un ninja qui possédait le même tatouage que je porte, j'avoue que cétait un coup de chance.

- On croirait presque qu'il te reste de la magie de ton bracelet, sourit Naruto.

- Qui sait…

La jeune fille porta son regard sur l'horizon. Dans une semaine, peut-être plus, ils atteindraient le temple caché qui servirait de terrain pour la bataille. Orochimaru d'un côté, Tsuheki de l'autre. Vaincre le premier pour être sûr qu'il ne mettrait pas la main sur le second. Heureusement qu'elle avait les Sept avec elle. Elle gardait espoir pour Sasuke.

- J'y pensais… intervint Neji en se tournant vers elle. Le lien que nous partageons Naruto et moi et avec toi, devons-nous apprendre à nous en servir pour la bataille ?

Akina réfléchit un instant. A vrai dire, cela semblerait difficile d'user de leurs pouvoirs cachés sur elle lors d'un affrontement comme celui-ci. Naruto sera certainement après Hinata et Neji irait peut-être faire de même. Apparemment, il semblerait que son lien avec les trois premiers Ninjas Sacré ne serve que pour la première partie de la quête, le voyage. Ils devraient juste faire attention à maîtriser leurs émotions car Akina en subirait forcément les conséquences, et avec la puissance du temple, cela pourrait être dangereux pour elle.

La vestale n'eut le temps d'exposer son raisonnement que Kiba prenait déjà les devants :

- Allez, Neji ! Après tout, c'est toi qui as le pouvoir le plus puissant sur elle ! clama-t-il avec une grande tape dans le dos de son camarade.

Ne s'attendant pas à ce geste, le jeune homme fut littéralement propulsé en avant pour aller s'échouer sur Akina qui réussit à l'empêcher de la renverser au sol. En se redressant, son regard de neige croisa les yeux d'eau de l'adolescente. Une telle proximité lui rappela la dernière fois où elle avait vu Neji d'aussi près, à savoir le matin où il l'avait embrassée subitement. Cela ne rata pas, une véritable décharge de chakra se mit à grimper en Akina.

- Oui… euh… Bon ! Pas de précipitation ! bafouilla-t-elle toute rouge en le repoussant plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

- Aouille… Désolé… s'excusa Neji, étalé au sol.

A côté de ça, ça discutait dur :

- Les symptômes s'aggravent…

- Sakura-senseï, que préconisez-vous ?

- Cela devient urgent, chère consoeur. Trois gélules de calme à tous les repas pour tempérer l'embarras, un comprimé de courage par jour – ça sert toujours, même quand on est audacieux- le tout au calme et dans la sérénité la plus stricte. Si avec ça, ils ne crachent pas le morceau…

- Je note… Et pour les rougissements ?

- On garde. Ca fait toujours mignon.

- Euh ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites en blouses blanches –et d'où viennent-elles surtout ? On dirait des toubibs… questionna Naruto, les yeux ronds.

- T'occupe ! cria Ino en lui balançant son crayon en plein milieu du front

- Ouaaaaaaaah !!!

La vestale leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il va falloir se préparer, mes amis. Notre périple touche bientôt à sa fin et la bataille finale approche…

- Et on sera là pour t'épauler ! clama Naruto en bondissant.

- Tu sens que le temple caché est proche au moins ? demanda Neji.

La jeune fille secoua la tête. Le temple caché de la Vestale du Pays du Feu est un bâtiment difficile à trouver. Il ne dégage pas d'énergie, rien qui ne puisse l'aider à le trouver.

- D'où le but d'être un temple caché… marmonna Shikamaru en s'étirant. Pour qu'il ne soit pas découvert par n'importe qui.

- Mais il faut quand même que la Vestale puisse le trouver ! fit remarquer Ino avec sarcasme.

Les deux shinobis se dévisagèrent droit dans les yeux. Si Ino affichait une mine fière et moqueuse, Shikamaru tendait plus vers la lassitude. Les filles, j'vous jure…

Ce fut au tour de Sakura de s'approcher d'Akina.

- Mais… même sans Sasuke, tout ira bien ?

Son amie la rassura d'un sourire. Trouver le temple ne requérait pas la présence de Sept obligatoirement. Mais pour l'affrontement avec Tsuheki, il le valait mieux.

La kunoichi baissa les yeux. Sasuke… Pas un seul instant son image n'avait quitté l'esprit de Sakura qui espérait toujours aussi ardemment le retour du jeune homme. Chaque tournant, chaque entrée de village était pour elle une source d'espérance de revoir le jeune homme sombre arriver vers eux, la mine toujours aussi fermée pour leur dire « J'avais à faire. Mais je suis de retour maintenant. On y va. ». Mais elle le savait bien. A présent, la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, ça serait en face à face. Elle près d'Akina, lui aux côtés d'Orochimaru.

- Sasuke, où que tu sois, quoi que tu fasses… Je te resterai fidèle, pensa-t-elle, les mains sur le cœur.

De son côté, Naruto pensait aussi à sa moitié qui lui avait été arraché si sournoisement. Hinata… Lui non plus ne l'oubliait pas. Il se donnerait à fond pour lui faire retrouver sa personnalité, même s'il devait pour cela user de tout son chakra pour lui faire sauter de foutu sceau qui l'emprisonnait !

- Hinata. Je te dirai ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Juré.

Akina les observait avec sérénité. Oui. Elle était fière d'être escortée par eux, et d'avoir fait tout ce chemin avec ses gardiens. Leurs combats seront difficiles car ils les confronteront avec un être cher, mais quand elle-même fera face à Orochimaru et Tsuheki, elle garderait toujours un œil sur eux. Elle devait aussi les protéger.

- J'ai foi en vous, leur dit-elle alors qu'ils faisaient un demi-cercle autour d'elle. Notre lien est passé au-delà des obstacles, aussi éprouvants furent-ils. Ne perdez pas vos espoirs de vue car vous avez tous quelque chose à faire après cette bataille.

Ses compagnons hochèrent la tête avec confiance.

- Et toi aussi, tu as une chose à faire… non ? questionna la voix tranquille de Neji.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, les yeux dans les siens. Elle lui sourit.

- Hum. Et cela fait longtemps que je dois le faire.

Les autres eurent aussi un sourire amusé. Depuis le temps, ça commençait à faire long…

Naruto se passa la main dans les cheveux, le rire nerveux.

- On pourrait faire retomber un peu cette atmosphère ? Ca fait vraiment discours avant de partir au front ! Il nous reste du temps, non ?

- Ah ah ah ! Tu as raison. On continue !

- Au fait, c'est bientôt la fête des étoiles ! s'exclama Ino. Oh ? Akina ! On aura le temps de suivre les festivités avant de nous battre ?

Shikamaru soupira. Il y avait des choses plus graves et importantes à faire que participer à une fête traditionnelle. La jeune fille blonde n'apprécia pas cette remarque et lui rétorqua que décompresser avant de vivre le plus grand combat de leur vie n'était pas un préjudice à la mission.

- Et puis… il faut aussi penser à un échec, conçut-elle, sombre. J'aimerai passer un bon moment avant…

Le jounin l'observa du coin de l'œil. Mine de rien, derrière ses allures « grande bouche », Ino savait garder les pieds sur terre…

Il haussa les épaules et regarda ailleurs.

- Mouais… Il est vrai que se vider la tête avant un combat et important… Ca m'arrive de faire pareil…

- Shikamaru…

Ce moment de début d'entente fut brisé par une grande tape dans le dos de la part de Naruto.

- Hey ! Faut pas penser à ça ! On botte les fesses d'Oro, on scelle de pigeon, on ramène tout le monde et on va tous se déguster un bol de ramen pour fêter notre victoire !

Shikamaru s'écroula. Lui, par contre, impossible de lui faire penser à autre chose que la victoire ! La vestale rassura Ino. Il leur resterait certainement un peu de temps pour profiter d'une soirée de festivités s'ils trouvaient vite le temple caché. En plus, après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis le début de cette aventure, la détente et l'amusement n'avaient pas vraiment eu leur place…

- Ce temple… il servira juste à te fournir ton nouveau pouvoir qui est sur cette moitié de parchemin que tu as rapporté du premier temple ? s'enquit Kiba.

- Pas seulement. En fait, c'est là que nous allons affronter le Démon-Aigle. Car ce lieu dégagera une forte énergie qui me sera bénéfique. Mes pouvoirs seront plus puissants, en espérant que cela suffise.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça ! répondit le garçon-chien, un sourire fier sur les lèvres.

La vestale regarda Neji du coin de l'œil. Ils devraient absolument se retrouver avant d'affronter Tsuheki. Car, elle avait des choses à lui dire avant. Des choses qu'elle avait en elle… et des choses sur ce qui se passerait après…

* * *

Aaaaah... Ca sent la fin et les aveux! XD 


	60. Le temple caché

Allez allez, on perd pas de temps, on enchaîne !

Juste en passant, samedi aprèm, j'ai eu la chance d'assiter au Roi Soleil. C'était vraiment fantastique. Christophe Mae, c'est trop un fou ! XD Je crois que c'est le seul membre d'une cour royale à groover autant. Il est EXCELLENT ! ¤fan à mort¤

C'était la parenthèse inutile, réponses !

**: Journal des Reviewers :**

**Tsukieina** : Tu sais, toutes les fins sont possibles… XD De toute façon, la fin et écrite depuis trop longtemps pour que je la change. Kiss et merci !

**Coralie** : J'espère que la fin vous plaira à tous, même si je sais que certain(es) ne seront pas contents. Merci et kiss !

**Nefer** : Je voulais les ressortir une dernière fois avant la fin… XD Kiss et merci !

**Shaya10** : Pour un duo d'enfer, ça sera un sacré duo, c'est vrai. XD Le combat promet, c'est vrai. Merci et kiss !

**Erylis** : Oui, dernier chapitre inutile avant la fin, tous les prochains avant le final sont importants. Enfin, pour moi… Kiss et merci !

**Ais-sensei et Nade-chan** : Il sous entendait bien entendu « Tu n'aurais pas un truc à me dire » ? XD Et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Merci et kiss !

**Tsunade-sama** : Hinata, sorry, mais on ne la voit qu'à la fin maitenant. Pour Tsunade, cela ne saurait tarder. Même très très vite. XD Après cette fic, je compter terminer celle de Pirates des Caraïbes et celle de Tokyo Mew Mew je pense. Après, qui sait ? Kiss et merci !

**Xylo **: Tu sais, la fic est terminée depuis cet été. Après, je poste tous les 10revews soit tous les week end environ. Merci et kiss !

**Diem-lizou** : Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais eu un reviewer qui m'envoyait une critique par chapitre… XD Tu veux inonder ma boîte mail ou quoi ? Lol. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Kiss et merci !

**Baka-han** : Comme tu le résume bien, ça va être chaud time ! Que de pression sur mes faibles épaules… XD Merci et kiss !

**Keikoku-sama** : Quand même ! Si je les faisaient en coup de foudre dès le début, ça serait quoi, l'amusement ? Faut les faire comme chien et chat au début, c'est plus drôle ! XD Kiss et merci !

**Jun-tao524** : Oh, ben merci ! Je suis toute gênée. Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**Lullaby12** : Je sais… Je sais aussi surtout que je dois décevoir personne alors que je SAIS que je vais le faire… Snif, cruel dilemme. Faire ma fin que je juge la plus juste ou celle qu'on attend de moi… ç-ç Je suis comme toi, je suis une FOLLE de FYGK. Rimudo est mon premier bishie toutes catégories. Daaaah, trop beau ! Kiss et merci !

Ca commence à devenir très sérieux cette histoire ! Ne partez pas maintenant !

* * *

**_Chapitre 60 : Le temple caché_**

Nos amis marchèrent pendant encore plusieurs jours. Le délai fixé aux trois mois suivant la libération de Tsuheki touchait de plus en plus vite à sa fin… et pas de temple. Les six gardiens tentaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient mais Akina était de plus en plus à cran et stressée à propos de ça. Elle ne cessait de se répéter qu'elle était certaine d'être passée à côté, que Tsuheki serait libre et que le Pays serait condamné et qu'elle aurait failli à sa mission et que…

- AKINAAA !! On a encore 2 jours ! Tout peut se jouer maintenant ! s'écrièrent-ils tous d'une même voix.

- M… Mais…

- Je t'en prie, du calme ! implora Naruto. Tu es si tendue que ça me raidit aussi…

- Ah ! J'en ai oublié notre lien ! Pardon, Naruto !

- Quand je disais qu'elle devrait essayer les trucs aux plantes… rappela Sakura.

Bien qu'ils paraissaient sereins, les shinobis commençaient tout de même à se demander si leur vestale n'avait pas raison… Deux jours seulement restaient avant que le kekkai enfermant Tsuheki dans le Pays du Feu ne se brise et ils n'avaient toujours pas atteint le point où tout allait se dérouler. La tension avait grimpé en flèche, ces derniers jours.

Alors que les autres s'arrêtèrent pour faire une pause et laisser le temps à leur amie de se calmer, Shikamaru soupira et vint s'asseoir auprès d'Akina qui s'était laissée aller contre un rocher.

- Un peu de calme, Vestale. Je vais te donner un truc à moi. Quand je suis bloqué dans un combat ou une partie de go particulièrement corsée, je fais le vide.

L'adolescente l'écouta lui expliquer comment se débarrasser de ses pensées négatives, imitée discrètement par Ino qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite.

- Retourner encore et toujours un problème dans l'agitation, ce n'est pas la solution. Il faut du calme et analyser une à une les options. Et au final, la solution vient toute seule.

- Et ce signe avec les mains, tu le fais toujours aussi ? questionna la vestale, curieuse.

- Oh ? Ca ? Oui… Disons que c'est pour me mettre en condition, comme pour lancer un jutsu.

La jeune fille lui sourit puis l'imita. Quelques instants après, elle ouvrit les paupières et expira, visiblement beaucoup plus zen et sereine.

- Ca va mieux. Je suis sûre que le temple n'est plus très loin. Mon instinct ne m'a jamais trompée. En route, vous tous ! cria-t-elle aux autres en repartant.

Ino s'approcha de Shikamaru qui regardait Akina s'éloigner, un petit sourire en coin.

- On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais être une force tranquille comme toi, ça aide dans un groupe… lui dit-elle, amusée.

Le jeune homme se gratta la joue, embarrassé.

- C'est surtout que… une vestale stressée, c'est trop galère pour la suite du chemin… avoua-t-il.

- Ah ah ah ! Cela dit, c'était une bonne idée. Bon, allez, sinon ils vont nous semer.

La kunoichi lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Shikamaru la regarda, un peu perplexe puis finit par accepter cette aide et se releva avant de repartir avec les autres.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, leurs pas les conduisirent devant les portes d'une nouvelle citée. Sakura fit remarquer que l'architecture générale était typique des villages de l'extrême nord du pays. A son avis, il ne devait pas rester grand-chose avant d'atteindre la frontière du Pays du Son ou de la Cascade. Loin de s'en affoler, Akina fut au contraire contente d'apprendre ça.

- Parfait. Ca prouve qu'on touche au but. On y va. On a besoin de faire le plein de vivres.

- Ok !

Quelques minutes après, notre petit groupe passait les murs de la ville. Les rues étaient animées, entre les commerçants qui vendaient leurs produits, les ninjas qui parlaient de leur dernière mission de reconnaissance ou des genins qui s'entraînaient dans des aires spécialisées. La paix semblait régner.

Akina eut un soupire de soulagement. Tsuheki avait bien tenu sa promesse de ne pas attaquer d'autres villages, maintenant qu'il savait que seuls elle et Orochimaru prétendraient à le capturer. Ces gens n'avaient pas connu l'horreur qu'elle avait déjà pu apercevoir et cela la rendit fière d'avoir pu faire au moins quelque chose de concret pour ce pays qu'elle devait défendre.

La vestale se renseigna pour se rendre au temple auprès d'un genin puis nos amis suivirent le chemin indiqué. Après quelques tournants et carrefours, ils se retrouvèrent devant la double porte en bronze entourée de hauts murs du bâtiment sacré.

- Bien. Je vais parler un peu avec la prêtresse, vous… Hé ? Shika ? Un souci ?

La jeune fille avait remarqué depuis un petit moment la mine renfrognée de son dernier Ninja Sacré. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés, quelque chose n'allait pas. Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués.

- Tu as senti du danger ? demanda Kiba en humant l'air. Je sens rien, moi…

- Il doit avoir faim… Je fais la même tête quand je…

- Naruto ! gronda Sakura en écrasant son poing sur la tête. Un peu de sérieux.

Le jounin retourna au carrefour d'où ils venaient et regarda la rue qui longeait les murs du temple sur le côté, puis regarda la rue derrière lui. Les autres l'observèrent sans rien dire.

- Oui, on te confirme, c'est bien un temple où l'on est ! dit Ino qui s'impatientait. Tu cherches quoi à la fin ?

- Une confirmation à ce que je pense… répondit-il en se tournant vers Akina. Est-ce qu'on peut aller juste un peu plus loin ?

- Derrière le temple ? Euh… d'accord… Mais je ne comprends pas…

- Tu verras.

Sur ce, les autres ninjas le suivirent, se demandant ce que Shikamaru avait bien pu trouver de bizarre. Ils explorèrent quelques rues quand Sakura et Neji finirent par se retourner.

- C'est étrange… commença l'adolescente aux cheveux roses.

- … mais j'ai l'impression… poursuivit Neji.

- … d'être déjà passé par là ? acheva Shikamaru. C'est bien ce que je pensais…

Les deux hochèrent la tête et Naruto, qui en avait vraiment marre que les autres comprennent les mystères avant lui, demanda ce qu'il se passait à la fin je te prie !

- Il y a que ce village… n'en est pas un, lâcha son camarade.

Silence.

- Tu peux répéter la question ?

- Un Genjutsu ! s'exclama Neji, Byakugan activé. Je n'ai jamais vu une illusion d'une telle ampleur ! C'est impensable !

Les autres furent stupéfaits d'apprendre cela. Une citée entière ? Une illusion ?!

- Et tu remarqueras qu'un seul élément est réel… poursuivit Shikamaru.

- Oui, le temple est bien réel !

Akina cligna des yeux. Le temple ? Mais comment avait-il pu deviner que quelque chose n'était pas normal ici ? Le garçon à la queue de cheval lui expliqua que d'ordinaire, les temples sont plus à l'extérieur de la ville. Et à observer, celui-ci est en plein cœur du village. De plus, il avait remarqué que de part et d'autre du temple, la configuration des rues était exactement la même. Comme un reflet de miroir.

- D'où l'impression de déjà vu… comprit Sakura. Tu as l'œil, Shika…

- Mais attends ! Si tu dis que c'est à partir du temple que les rues sont pareilles et qu'il est vrai… Ca veut dire que c'est lui le créateur du Genjutsu ! s'exclama Naruto en frappant le poing dans sa paume.

Shikamaru confirma en opinant du chef, ce qui provoqua des bonds de joie chez le shinobi blond qui avait pu faire un rapprochement intelligent.

Tout à coup, Akina eut un sursaut et fit illico demi-tour, le cœur battant. Alors… ce temple était… !!

- … le temple caché ! Caché derrière un Genjutsu ! s'exclama-t-elle devant l'immense porte à double battant. On y est !

- OUAIS ! Pas d'temps à perdre, let's goooo ! brailla Naruto en se dirigeant sur la porte.

Il posa les mains dessus et poussa… sans rien ouvrir. Sans rien perdre de sa superbe, notre ninja poussa de plus belle avec le même résultat. Perdant le peu de patience qu'on lui connaissait, il se rua à nouveau sur la porte réfractaire pour l'ouvrir d'un coup d'épaule, épaule qu'il se défonça à moitié et qui ne fit résulter que des plaintes déchirantes…

- Achevez-le… grogna Kiba, le mains sur les oreilles.

- Naruto… Tu crois quand même pas qu'un temple caché va s'ouvrir pour n'importe qui ? nota Neji, une goutte sur la tempe.

- Ben justement ! On est pas n'importe qui ! On est les accompagnateurs officiels d'Akina ! rétorqua vivement son camarade, les larmes de douleur au coin de ses yeux azur.

- Mais c'est mon temple… fit Akina en s'avançant prudemment, la mains tendue vers la poignée. Je devrais…

Dès que le bout de ses doigts effleura la poignée de bronze oxydé, les murs et la porte ondulèrent brièvement, laissant place à la véritable forme du bâtiment.

- Il est énorme ! s'ébahit Sakura, la bouche entrouverte. On arrive à en voir le toit au-dessus de ces murs !

- La porte aussi a changé… fit remarquer la Vestale qui avait baissé les yeux sur d'étranges symboles qui ornaient la poignée.

Des symboles pour exécuter un sceau. Sans perdre une seconde, la jeune fille reproduisit les signes demandés et appliqua la main sur la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement retentissant, offrant l'entrée dans la cour déserte et silencieuse du temple.

Les sept entrèrent et la porte se referma derrière eux avec un grondement sourd. Leurs regards balayèrent l'étendue de pierres qui pavaient le sol jusqu'aux marches du bâtiment sacré et une brise de vent vint soulever une fine traînée de poussière. L'endroit semblait vidé de tout âme. Et pourtant…

- Bon, eh bien… On y va ? proposa Naruto qui ne voulait plus se faire avoir.

Akina répondit par une négation de la tête. Ses sens de vestale étaient en éveil. Elle avait d'abord son dû à payer pour franchir ces murs…

- Restez ici. Je dois prouver qui je suis, annonça-t-elle avec gravité.

Elle déposa son sac à dos et s'avança à pas prudent dans la cour, sous le regard anxieux de ses compagnons qui retenaient leur souffle. Qu'allait-il se passer ?

La vestale marchait lentement, mais prudemment, comme si le sol eût été de verre et que le moindre pas fait trop vite pouvait le faire exploser. Tout à coup, une lumière vint apparaître sous son pied. Vive comme le vent, Akina fit un saut arrière en croisant et entrecroisant ses doigts et ses mains qu'elle tendait ensuite devant elle. Une petite lumière naquit puis, plus rien.

Les autres restèrent bouche bée.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'exclama naruto, le poing serré. On l'attaque ! Il faut la… !

- Non, Naruto ! l'arrêta Shikamaru en le retenant par le bras. Akina doit prouver qu'elle est celle qu'elle prétend être ! Elle est en train de déjouer des sceaux qui sont disséminés partout dans cette cour.

Il reporta son attention sur leur amie qui se défendait toujours comme une lionne, enchaînant les signes et les sceaux avec une rapidité effrayante.

- Elle a besoin de toute sa concentration. Elle doit savoir anticiper le rôle du sceau et l'endroit où il doit la frapper et ce, dans un laps de temps très court. Elle n'a qu'une demie seconde de réflexion entre l'attaque et la création du sceau.

Neji serra les dents. Même avec son Byakugan, il lui était impossible de voir où les sceaux piégés étaient cachés. Akina ne pouvait compter que sur son talent… Mais il avait confiance.

De son côté, la vestale n'avait plus le moyen de s'arrêter. Dès qu'elle avait activé le premier sceau, tous les autres se réveillaient les uns après les autres, réduisant de plus en plus son temps d'action.

- Elle… est très forte… pensa la jeune fille, le front en sueur. Mais je lui prouverai que je suis digne d'avoir été choisie !!

Elle annula un dernier sceau et s'arrêta enfin, un genou au sol, la respiration difficile. La tâche avait été ardue, mais elle était contente d'avoir pu réussir. Quand elle se redressa, Akina vit qu'elle était au pied des marches du temple. Son épreuve était validée.

Elle se tourna vers ses compagnons et leur fit un grand sourire.

- Ben alors ? Faut que j'aille vous chercher ?

Les shinobis échangèrent des sourires soulagés et traversèrent à leur tour la cour quand…

- Attention !!

Les ninjas s'arrêtèrent, les sens en alerte, mais ne virent rien. Akina, elle, avait vu. Elle enchaîna des signes si vite que personne ne vit ses doigts remuer et tendit la main vers le groupe.

- Arrêt !

Une petite explosion éclata juste devant le nez de Naruto qui en eut le visage tout noir. Le cœur encore emballé, la vestale fit retomber son bras le long de son corps et se laissa tomber sur les marches avec un soupire de soulagement extrême non dissimulé. C'était moins une…

Les autres vinrent la retrouver.

- Akina, tu as été fantastique ! complimenta Neji.

- Cette rapidité, cette précision ! Trop forte, vestale ! ajoutèrent Kiba et Ino.

- Si on ne gagne pas, je ne m'appelle plus Sakura !

- Akina… Pourquoi j'ai la face toute noire ? se plaignit Naruto qui essayait d'ôter ces traces de suie.

La vestale réprima un rire.

- Ah ah ah ! Ca, c'était le piège ! Un…

- … de mes sceaux piégé à distance, que vous avez remarquablement arrêté, Vestale Sacrée du Pays du Feu…

* * *

Un nouveau perso? Ou quelqu'un d'autre...? A suivre! XD 


	61. Le Prêtresse Supérieure

Nyaaaaa ! La tension monte ! Vous suivez toujours ? XD

**_: Journal des Reviewers :_**

**Erylis** : Il fallait bien l'intégrer complètement, le Shika ! Kiss et merci !

**Tsunade-sama** : Je suis très fière, c'est vraie. Ma première et seule fic sur Naruto en plus… Pour l'inconnue, réponse de suite ! Pas de Shika/Ino ? Oups… Lol. Tu verras. Pour Sakura, sa fin est déjà prévue depuis très longtemps, comme celle de ses compagnons. A suivre ! Kiss et merci !

**Baka-han** : Sasuke, on le reverra, pas de souci. Pour la froideur, tu en auras ici. Merci et kiss !

**Shaya10** : Le perso mystère se dévoile de suite ! J'ai eu des nouvelles de Diem Lizou, mici de faire ma pub, je te nomme responsable publicité ! Lol. Kiss et merci !

**Aya72** : C'était le calme avant la tempête. Et quelle tempête… Kiss et merci !

**Xylo** : Lol Naru reste Naru ! Et quant au perso, réponse de suite !

**Sarutobi or Koro-chan** : Un big merci à toi ! Kiss !

**Juntao524** : Mais voici ! Kiss et merci !

**Ai-sensei et Nade-chan** : Ca, on pouvait le deviner quand Akina la désigne par « elle ». Et pourquoi elle sait que c'est la Vestale, c'est parce que… à suivre ! XD Kiss et merci !

**Nefer** : Il faut bien que Shika démontre tous ses talents. Lol. Et oui, c'est un perso de Naruto, mais remanié. Kiss et merci !

**Spicycocktail** : Le stress augmente aussi pour ma part… Mdr ! Kiss et merci !

**Sooz06Neji** : Aaaaah, une ancienne tête ! Ne t'en va pas, la fin approche ! Kiss et mici !

La tension augmente, il faut faire des choix !

* * *

**_Chapitre 61 : La Prêtresse Supérieure_**

- Je vois que tu es bien notre vierge salvatrice, Akina. Tu as fait honneur à ton rang.

Une femme se tenait au sommet des marches de pierre. Plutôt grande, elle ne devait avoir qu'une vingtaine d'années mais ses formes, plus que généreuses pouvaient lui donner plus. La peau blanche délicatement rosée, de grands yeux ambrés observateurs et des cheveux d'un blond doré retenus en chignon et vêtue d'une toge couleur de neige comme portait Akina au début, nul doute que cette femme était…

- Prêtresse Tsunade ! s'exclama Akina en s'inclinant bas, le front contre le sol.

Les shinobis restèrent muets par respect. Cette Tsunade devait être quelqu'un d'extrêmement puissant pour qu'Akina puisse s'incliner devant elle. Tous l'imitèrent en inclinant le buste, excepté Naruto qui ne semblait pas convaincu :

- Elle est vraiment prêtresse ? Mais vous avez vu ses…

- Naruto !! hurlèrent Ino et Sakura en lui cognant le crâne, outrées. Comment oses-tu !

- Mais avec un décolleté comme ça, c'est un appel au peuple ! Je veux bien me convert… humph ?!

Trop tard, de fins dessins noirs venaient de s'enrouler autour de ses lèvres. Le bout de l'index encore brillant, Tsunade lui lança un regard noir, la veine de colère battant sur la tempe.

- Je vois que les étoiles ont un curieux sens de l'humour… grinça-t-elle. Je me demande pourquoi elles ont pu désigner un garçon comme lui… Je suis la Prêtresse Supérieure, jeune présomptueux !

Courroucé d'être aussi sous-estimé, le jeune homme se « débattit » comme il le pouvait pour se défendre, mais un Sceau de Paralysie était presque impossible à briser quand on n'en était pas l'auteur.

Les filles tentèrent de se faire excuser pour l'attitude déplacée de leur ami tandis que les garçons soupiraient de consternation, mais la femme ne sembla pas tenir plus de rancune contre cela.

- Il le gardera jusqu'à minuit, ça sera sa punition ! trancha-t-elle avec un sourire ironique et satisfait avant de se tourner vers Akina qui n'avait pas bougé.

Elle se pencha et releva doucement la tête de la jeune fille en lui prenant le menton.

- Allons, Akina-sama… dit-elle doucement. Vous savez que vous êtes aussi puissante que moi, pour l'instant. Mais bientôt, vous le serez encore plus.

- Ai… Ai-je passé l'épreuve comme il le fallait ?

- A merveille ! s'enthousiasma Tsunade en l'aidant à se remettre debout. Et je vois que vous avez appris à bien bouger, une vraie gymnaste. Mais la dernière épreuve, qui n'en est pas vraiment une, vous attendra tout à l'heure.

- Une épreuve ? répéta Neji qui n'était pas rassuré d'apprendre qu'Akina allait encore être testée.

La prêtresse ignora la question et observa un à un les shinobis qui se tenaient en bas des marches silencieusement –ou presque, si l'on mettait de côte les « Huuuumph ! » indignés de Naruto.

- Aaaah… Voici donc les Se… Six ? Akina-sama, ils ne sont que six ?

La vestale baissa les yeux et ne put dire que c'était une longue histoire. Tsunade fronça les sourcils un bref instant puis eut un sourire bienveillant avant de les inviter à tous rentrer à l'intérieur pour prendre un peu de repos.

Plusieurs minutes après, les shinobis étaient assis en ligne les un à côté des autres dans la grande salle centrale du temple. Pour un temple qui était destiné à accueillir un combat décisif, il avait quelque chose de paisible. Les poutres et les colonnes étaient peintes d'un rouge vif avec les ornements dorés. Deux immenses escaliers de marbre noir situés de part et d'autre d'une imposante statue représentant un aigle prêt à prendre son envol s'élevaient vers un étage supérieur dont le palier bordé d'une rambarde rouge était aussi large qu'un couloir de manoir. Nombreuses torches brûlaient ici et là, reflétant leurs flammes claires sur les murs sombres. Il était inutile de regarder le plafond. Il était si haut que cela en donnait le vertige. Ce temple était un véritable palais.

Assis sur de moelleux coussins de soie rouge sanguine, les ninjas savouraient pleinement leur tasse de thé, ainsi que la pensée que leur long périple à travers le pays était enfin terminé. Seul un jeune homme aux yeux de craie ne semblait pas partager cet instant et regardait de temps en temps en direction du couloir pour guetter l'arrivée d'Akina.

Face à eux, tel un maître face à ses disciples, Tsunade posa sa tasse près d'elle et les observa.

- Je suis heureuse d'enfin rencontrer ceux désignés des étoiles, leur dit-elle avec satisfaction. Et je vois que, malgré l'absence de l'un d'entre vous, vous avez tous décidé d'épauler Akina et de contribuer à la salvation de notre pays…

- Sasuke reste l'un des nôtres, quoi qu'il arrive ! intervint soudainement Sakura. Akina est persuadée qu'il a agi pour notre bien ! Et moi aussi !

Elle se tut aussitôt et baissa la tête, honteuse. La voilà qui osait prendre la parole face à une prêtresse aussi puissante qu'Akina ! La kunoichi s'inclina en bafouillant des excuses confuses que Tsunade coupa avec bienveillance.

- La foi en quelque chose ou quelqu'un est une qualité qui n'a pas à être pardonnée, Sakura, murmura-t-elle avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il était écrit que l'une des étoiles sortirait de la constellation à un moment…

- Et…

- … et malgré nos efforts, nous n'avons jamais su comment elle finirait, lors de la bataille.

Sakura baissa les yeux, déçue. Mais elle ne perdrait jamais espoir. Une voix nonchalante s'éleva.

- Pour prédire autant de choses, je suis certain que vous en savez plus que vous ne voulez le dire…

La femme baissa les yeux sur le jeune homme qui avait parlé et l'analysa du regard. Un fin sourire s'étira sur son visage.

- Ooooh ! Mais je te connais, toi ! Tu es le bébé que j'ai marqué à la naissance ! s'exclama-t-elle en tapant dans les mains.

Shikamaru s'écroula de son coussin.

- Hein ? C'est vous qui… ?

- Mais oui, mais oui ! Tu avais à peine quelques heures quand je t'ai apposé cette marque ! Tu étais trop mignon à babiller et à gigoter comme un asticot !

Si les shinobis étaient tous secoués d'un fou rire silencieux, Shikamaru, il faut l'avouer, était mort de honte et rouge comme un homard trop cuit. Cependant, il sut garder sa dignité et se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et de détourner la tête. Technique d'esquive de sujet. Classique. Il se doutait bien qu'il avait raison. Il était même sûr et certain que cette prêtresse connaissait leur destin à tous. Mais… tous de même… Elle était vraiment obligée de raconter comment il était bébé devant tout le monde ?!

- Et sinon… Est-ce bien vous qui maintenez l'illusion du village depuis ce temple ? questionna Neji qui avait préféré occuper son esprit en attendant Akina.

Tsunade hocha la tête. C'était le Genjutsu qui annulait l'énergie du temple que la vestale aurait pu détecter en temps normal. Et puis, qui aurait pu aller chercher un temple caché en plein milieu d'une ville ? Il était difficile de le trouver pour qui n'avait pas un bon sens de l'observation, mais elle n'en attendait pas moins de la vestale et de ses gardiens.

- Mais le délai touche à sa fin, prévint Tsunade, grave. Demain sera votre dernière journée de repos. Après demain matin sera la cérémonie d'acquisition de l'Ultime Sceau et le soir… tout se décidera avant minuit.

- L'Ultime Sceau ? répéta Kiba. La moitié de parchemin que nous avons et celle qui doit être ici est en fait un sceau pour Akina ?

- Huuuum ! Grummmunph ! Humpf ! Gnuumph !

- Non, Naruto. Il ne lui fera pas de mal, répondit Tsunade.

Le shinobi blond ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Comment avait-elle compris ? La femme lui lança un regard fier.

- Si je ne suis pas capable de comprendre quelqu'un avec un sceau que j'appose, où allons-nous ? Ah ! Voici notre invitée…

En effet, Akina, vêtue dans sa toge de vestale, apparut du couloir. Tous se turent pour la regarder. Seul Naruto avait déjà eu l'occasion de la voir ainsi et, comme les autres, il apprécia le spectacle. Cet habit constitué de simples voilages blancs et d'une ceinture laissait éclater le vert d'eau de ses yeux et ses cheveux, retenus dans un chignon complexe achevé par des tresses, dégageait sa nuque gracile comme les lointaines geishas. Inutile de signaler qui était le plus subjugué…

- Neji, tu as l'air trop obnubilé, là… lui chuchota malicieusement Sakura en agitant une main devant ses yeux.

- Ah ! Désolé…

La jeune vestale sembla deviner ce que ses deux amis se disaient car elle pouffa de rire silencieusement. Tsunade s'adressa à sa disciple.

- Il est temps pour toi de passer un dernier petit test… Le plus important !

Elle exécuta quelques signes de ses mains puis plaqua la main sur le sol froid de marbre. Deux lignes de lumière partirent au centre de la pièce puis virent se rejoindre afin de former un large triangle juste devant Akina. La lumière s'évanouit, laissant un petit losange à chaque pointe du triangle.

Intriguée, Akina leva les yeux vers Tsunade avec un air interrogateur. Devait-elle déjouer ce sceau qui lui était inconnu ?

- Contente-toi de t'avancer dans ce triangle. Tout se passera bien… normalement.

Tout le monde déglutit en même temps. Quel était donc ce « normalement » qui ne laissait rien présager de bon ? Chacun voulut dire silencieusement à Akina de ne pas y aller, mais ils savaient tous pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas y couper. Aussi, ils retinrent tous leur souffle et guettèrent leur amie qui s'avançait lentement.

Un millier de questions fusaient dans la tête de l'adolescente. Elle non plus n'était pas rassurée. Mais si ce sceau n'était pas une mise à l'épreuve proprement dite, qu'était-ce ?

Elle fit le dernier pas qui la mena au centre du triangle et se statufia immédiatement, les yeux écarquillés. Une atroce douleur s'empara d'elle entre le brasier qui la consumait de l'intérieur et une électrocution insupportable. Dans un cri strident capable de faire éclater un verre de cristal, Akina s'écroula à genoux, sentant comme des poignards qui la transperçaient de partout.

- AKINA ! hurlèrent les shinobis en se levant d'un bond, glacés d'effroi.

Personne ne comprit. Rien ne s'était produit, et la voilà qui s'époumonait comme si elle était à l'agonie. Une nouvelle vague de stupeur les frappa quand ils virent des coupures naître d'elles-mêmes sur les bras, les jambes et les joues de leur amie qui s'empêcha de tomber de tout son long en prenant appui par terre sur les mains. Seulement 2 secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait posé le pied dans le triangle.

- Akina ! s'écria Neji en se précipitant vers elle pour la soutenir, rejoint par les autres. Tsunade-sama ! Pourquoi vous.. ?

Il se tut quand il croisa les yeux de la prêtresse. Son regard avait complètement changé. Elle n'avait plus rien de bienveillant et de calme. Les iris étaient de glace, les lèvres pincées mais frémissantes de fureur. Une colère froide et violente transperçait littéralement la jeune fille encore au sol qui redressait péniblement la tête, le souffle court, et des gouttes de sang perlant le sol.

- T… Tsunade-s… sa… ma…

- Silence, coupa-t-elle comme la lame du bourreau. Lève-toi.

Sa voix était emplie de mépris tel du venin du plus dangereux des serpents. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ? Les ninjas gardèrent le silence, sauf un :

- Mais ça va pas la tête ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Akina ? cria Naruto, hors de lui.

- Tu as brisé mon sceau ?

- Ouais ! Parce que vos méthodes de mise à l'épreuve m'indignent ! Pourquoi elle est comme ça ?

La prêtresse, en dépit de sa surprise quant à la force de Naruto pour avoir pu casser son Sceau de Paralysie, l'ignora. Il avait du vraiment être choqué pour réussir ce tour de force. Elle reposa son regard de glace sur la vestale lui ordonna de nouveau fermement de se relever.

Akina avait compris ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Et elle l'acceptait. Et se releva péniblement, aidée de Neji et de Sakura qui lui prenait chacun un bras. Elle reprit son souffle quelques instants puis leva enfin la tête vers sa supérieure.

- Je suis extrêmement déçue, Akina. Je constate que tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête.

Les ninjas se regardèrent. De quoi parlait-elle ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle comprenait les sentiments de Tsunade, mais elle ne plierait pas.

- Je sais que je serais morte sur le coup si j'avais pleinement fait fi de ma mise en garde. Mais sachez que je ne regrette pas ce qui vient de se passer, déclara-t-elle droit dans les yeux de Tsunade d'une voix ferme et le regard décidé.

A ces mots, la femme tilta et fronça encore plus les sourcils. Sa colère n'en était que plus exacerbée.

- Viens avec moi.

Elle tourna le dos et se dirigea vers une porte. Akina commença à la suivre.

- Akina… fit Naruro, peiné. Tu…

- Tout va bien, mon ami, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire un peu fatigué. Il est temps pour moi de faire comme toi. Ecouter mon cœur et me battre pour ce qu'il me dit.

Sur ce, elle eut un dernier sourire pour ces gardiens qui étaient encore pétrifiés et hébétés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir et entra dans la pièce où avait disparu Tsunade. La porte se referma dans un bruit retentissant qui laissa ensuite place au silence des plus lourds.

- Quelqu'un peut expliquer ? fit Kiba, encore secoué. Vous avez vu ? Akina était tailladée de partout ! Cette femme est une folle ! Qu'est ce qu'elle va lui faire encore ?

Naruto regardait la porte fixement. Il avait compris le sens de parole de son amie. Elle faisait référence à cette discussion qu'elle avait eue avec lui une nuit dans le temple des montagnes. Il lui avait conseillé de ne jamais lâcher quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Neji était au premier plan de cette discussion…

- Pourvu que tout se passe bien… murmura Sakura, inquiète.

- A mon avis… on est pas sûr de la revoir avant la cérémonie…

* * *

Personne ne vit Akina et Tsunade de toute l'après-midi. Naruto et Kiba avait gardé l'oreille contre la porte dans l'espoir d'épier la moindre bribe de paroles, sans succès. Cependant, ils leur avaient semblé entendre des éclats de voix à un moment. Mais la porte semblait si épaisse qu'aucune phrase ou mot distincts n'avaient pu leur parvenir. Et puis, plus rien. Le silence. Quant à Neji, certainement le plus inquiet de tous, rageait de constater que son Byakûgan était inopérant dans les murs de ce temple. Par coup, il sentait son chakra qui bouillonnait en lui, preuve qu'Akina s'énervait grandement. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état ?

Et enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. Les ninjas attendirent de voir leur vestale mais seule Tsunade en sortit. Elle se mit devant eux, l'air encore en colère.

- Où est Akina ? Vous lui avez encore fait un test piégé ? cria Naruto, à bout de nerf.

- Non. Elle se ressource, repondit-elle calmement mais froidement.

- Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? demanda timidement Ino.

Après un silence à les dévisager un à un, la prêtresse les contourna pour aller voir le dehors entre les colonnes.

- Ce sceau par terre était là pour tester sa pureté.

- Sa pureté ? répétèrent les ninjas à l'unisson.

Se sentant de plus en plus mal, Neji commençait à comprendre et redoutait la suite de la prêtresse.

- Le sceau dans son cou est là pour l'empêcher de perdre sa blancheur. Il réagit au moindre sentiment d'amour ou de désir, qu'il vienne d'Akina où d'une autre personne à son égard.

Elle fit volte-face et fusilla du regard chacun des garçons de la salle, mais ses yeux d'ambres s'attardèrent sur un en particulier.

- Et comme vous le devinez, Akina a dérivé. Si elle n'était plus vierge, le sceau l'aurait tuée sur place. Mais la douleur qu'elle a ressentie me donne une idée de ses sentiments. Je sais que l'un de vous nourrit des sentiments interdits pour elle.

Elle fit une pause, laissant l'oppression grandir sur les épaules du jeune Hyûga. Il avait raison. Akina avait souffert… à cause de lui et de toutes ces fois où il réveillait son sceau inconsciemment. Les filles échangèrent un regard vide. Elles qui étaient au courant des sentiments des deux jeunes gens, elles souffraient pour eux. Naruto aussi avait compris et son poing tremblant de rage en témoignait.

Tsunade laissa ses yeux dans ceux de craie.

- Mais elle ne nie pas, elle assume pleinement. Cette attitude est indigne d'une vestale ! trancha-t-elle. Je pourrai tuer celui qui est en partie responsable de cela !

- Quel mal y a-t-il à aimer quelqu'un si Akina sait pertinemment qu'elle doit rester pure ? demanda Shikamaru, un sourcil en l'air. Elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas s'unir à quelqu'un. Mais si les sentiments ne vont pas plus loin, où est le souci ?

- Nous nous sommes toujours efforcées, nous, prêtresses, de lui apprendre qu'elle ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Car, si quelque chose de grave devait arriver à celui qu'elle aurait choisi…

Elle se tut et détourna la tête.

- … je n'ose imaginer les conséquences sur le psychique d'Akina. Emportée par des émotions violentes, cette jeune fille a la puissance de 10 Hokage.

Les shinobis déglutirent. Effrayant. Tsunade releva la tête avec une détermination farouche.

- Nous avons fait cela autant pour elle que pour le pays. Elle doit comprendre.

Elle tourna à nouveau le dos et s'éloigna.

- Aussi, pour son bien, interdiction de vous voir jusqu'à la bataille. Vos repas sont prêts dans la salle sur votre gauche.

Alors qu'elle partait, un petit bruit humide interpella la fine ouïe de Kiba. Celui-ci huma l'air et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il jeta un œil à la salle puis donna un coup de coude à Neji. Celui-ci baissa les yeux et vit se que son camarade voulait lui montrer. Du sang. Des perles sanguines traçaient un chemin par petits intervalles et menaient… à Tsunade.

- Elle s'est blessée ? s'étonna silencieusement Neji.

- Akinaaaaaaaa !! Dis, ça va ? Elle t'a pas fait du mal, la mère supérieure ? Répond-nous, Akinaaaaaaa ! beuglait Naruto en tambourinant sur la porte comme un fou, une fois Tsunade partie.

- Imbécile… marmonna Sakura d'une voie terne. Si elle n'a pas le droit de nous voir, je crois qu'elle a été mise dans une autre salle du… Hé ? Neji ! Où tu vas ?

Pas de réponse, le jeune homme à la longue chevelure ébène était déjà sorti.

Il se sentait tellement coupable. Ses sentiments auraient presque pu la tuer ! Rien que le fait de penser à Akina souffrir par sa faute ou la voir avec du sang lui était insupportable. Ses pas le menèrent dans les jardins. Les petits chemins tracés de pierres menant à des ponts en bois qui passaient au-dessus un petit étang, le murmure des cerisiers dans la douceur du soir. Un endroit bien paisible qui ne reflétait pas du tout l'atmosphère qui régnait à l'intérieur des murs. Froideur, tension, incompréhension. Et la présence du sang aussi était intrigante.

Neji se retourna et regarda les innombrables fenêtres des étages. Où était-elle ?

* * *

Eh oui, tout se paye un jour… 


	62. Nuit de Matsuri

Akina me charge de vous dire qu'elle est très touchée par la compassion que vous avez tous éprouvé à son égard comme Neji vous remercie de votre soutien. Merci pour eux. Mes acteurs ont été très sensibles à toutes ces attentions. Et revanche, Tsunade est partie noyée son chagrin d'être prise pour une sans coeur dans l'alcool...

**: Journal des Reviewers :**

**Erylis** : La voici la suite, calme ! Non, Tsunade n'est pas dans la catégorie des méchants. Elle est sévère, mais elle reste du bon côté. Quant à Neji, je crois qu'il avait été percé depuis pas mal de temps… Lol ! Kiss et merci !

**Tsunade-sama** : C'est vrai que le caractère primaire de Tsunade n'est pas aussi dur. Mais elle reste quelqu'un de passionné. Et du coup, j'ai voulu le faire ressortir, ce côté. Même s'il apparaissait trop froid. Et tu as, raison, salvation n'existe pas. Oups ! Mais Word ne m'avait pas souligné le mot lors de l'écriture. Et puis, ça me paraissait naturel. Lol. Merci de me l'avoir dit. Kiss !

**Baka-han** : C'est moi ou tu fais une fixation sur Sasu ? Mdr ! De toute façon, il est loin, le Sasu. Quoique… Mais pour Naruto, j'avoue qu'il lui fallait un petit coup de pouce pour le faire sauter, le sceau. Kiss et merci !

**Lullaby12** : Ici, on est plus radical : la mort par foudroiement. Lol. Merci pour tes encouragements ! (et vive Rimudo, le plus beau des bisho !) Kiss !

**Shaya10** : Ben pleure pas, Shaya ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ce chapitre va te faire ultra plaisir je pense. Pour Shika, j'avoue que moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup ri en l'imaginant. Mdr ! Kiss et merci !

**Aya72 **: C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Kiss et merci !

**Xylo** : Un petit délire avant la tension entre Tsunade et Akina. Mdr ! Kiss et merci !

**Coralie** : Ca fait un sacré mélange de sentiments tout ça. Tiendras-tu jusqu'à la fin ? Kiss et merci !

**Nobiooky** : En effet, y'avait un sacré retard à combler ! Mais oui, Naruto sera ma première fic à laquelle je vais mettre un point de fin ! Tu resteras ? Kiss et merci !

**Ai-sensei et Nade-chan** : Tu aimes aussi quand les persos souffrent ? Bouuh, méchante ! (elle est pas mieux elle-même…) Kiss et merci !

**Nefer** : Aaaaah tu me connais bien, on dirait ! XD En effet, il en faut plus pour les séparer. Kiss et merci !

**Spicycocktail** : Déjà essouflée ? Attends la fin ! Kiss et merci !

**Tsukieina** : Hélas, hélas… Neji qui retrouve sa chérie ? Y'a qu'à demander !

Un chapitre TRES TRES TRES attendu par beaucoup d'entre vous. Enjoy it !

* * *

**_Chapitre 62 : Nuit de matsuri_**

L'ambiance dans le temple était devenue des plus insupportables. Privés de la présence de leur amie vestale, les shinobis semblaient avoir perdu de leur bonne humeur. Tous ne l'avaient pas vue depuis son test et se demandaient où elle était et ce qu'elle pouvait faire, seule, enfermée quelque part.

Chacun tentait de s'occuper comme il le pouvait. Naruto, Neji et Kiba se défoulaient dans une salle d'entraînement jusqu'à s'écrouler de fatigue, vidés de leur énergie. Ils rendaient de leur rancune contre Tsunade, mais la pensée d'Akina restait dans leur tête. A la demande de Naruto, Kiba avait essayé de retrouver sa trace grâce à son flair, mais son nez et celui d'Akamaru étaient trompés par l'énergie qui régissait ce temple.

- Et merde ! ragea le ninja blond en balançant un énième Rasengan par la fenêtre ouverte.

- WHOUAAA !! Mais laissez-moi réfléchir à ma partie de go ! s'écria la voix de Shikamaru depuis le dehors. Ca fait trois fois déjà !

- Oups… Désolé, Shika ! Mais continue, je t'en prie…

Le garçon à la houpette brune soupira et baissa les yeux sur son plateau de jeu… qui n'était plus. Comment un être humain pouvait-il autant s'énerver ?

Plus loin, assises sur la petite terrasse de parquet, Ino et Sakura regardaient leurs kimonos que Tsunade leur avait laissés pour le soir. Car dans quelques heures, le festival en l'honneur de la fête des étoiles allait commencer. Déjà on entendait les coups de marteau des commerçants qui érigeaient leur stand ou des décorations.

- Tu crois franchement que ça vaut le coup d'y aller ? demanda Ino en inspectant son costume traditionnel, perplexe. Après tout, cette ville comme ses habitants sont des illusions…

Son vêtement était d'un bleu pâle orné de petits nuages blancs accompagné d'une ceinture bleu foncé. Il avait même le petit éventail et une barrette pour compléter l'ensemble.

Sakura tournait entre ses doigts son éventail qui allait de paire avec son kimono orangé parsemé de fleurs de cerisiers rouge vif. L'éventail… Ce symbole…

- Sakura, tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ? Euh, oui ! Je ne sais pas trop si je vais y aller… Et toi ?

- Je crois que oui. Après tout, c'est le calme avant la tempête, j'ai bien envie d'en profiter. Je vais essayer de rallier les garçons avec moi ! annonça-t-elle en se levant pour retrouver les combattants.

La kunoichi restante leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber en arrière, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Le calme avant la tempête. Oui… Mais et Akina ? Comment allait-elle passer ce dernier instant de paix ?

* * *

Le soir venu, Ino, Naruto, Neji et Kiba étaient prêts pour partir en ville. Le shinobi blond portait un ensemble marron à rayures beiges avec une ceinture noire, ce qui le changeait terriblement de son survêtement orange. Kiba avait troqué son manteau foncé pour un kimono anthracite avec une ceinture d'un gris plus clair et Akamaru n'était plus niché avec lui, mais trottinait bien sagement aux pieds de son maître. Enfin, Neji avait revêtu un kimono noir d'encre avec une ceinture blanche qui lui donnait un air très distingué.

- Vous avez vraiment la classe, tous ! complimenta Sakura qui avait rejoint ses amis devant la grande double-porte du temple.

- C'est un don de naissance… répondit modestement Kiba avec un sourire satisfait.

- Whouf !

- Et Shika ? Il ne vient pas ? fit Ino.

- Il a dit qu'il avait mieux à faire, dit Naruto. Bon, on y va ?

La kunoichi, dubitative par cette réponse, pria à ses compagnons de partir devant car elle les rejoindrait, puis fit demi-tour vers les jardins du temple. Sakura regarda ses compagnons en kimono puis haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

- Après tout… Je peux bien faire un tour…

Ils sortirent du temple, à l'exception de Neji qui n'avait pas bougé, la tête basse.

- Ben Neji ? Tu viens ? l'appela Naruto.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Non. Il ne pouvait pas y aller. Il était appelé par autre chose. Il voulait la voir. Il lui avait cru devenir fou à ne pas la voir de la journée, à se demander comment elle allait…

Ses compagnons purent lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et ce, sans Byakûgan. Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé. Ils ne pouvaient que le laisser partir.

- Ah la la… Le noble Neji qui va faire fi d'un règlement… railla gentiment Naruto. J'aurais jamais cru ça…

- Hein ?

- Allez, fonce ! l'encouragea Kiba. Et ne te fais pas prendre par la Prêtresse Supérieure !

- Bonne chance, termina Sakura avec un sourire amical.

Neji dévisagea ses amis puis les gratifia d'un sourire franc, ce qui était assez rare chez lui puis tourna les talons pour regagner le bâtiment principal.

Ils avaient confiance. Leurs sentiments, bien qu'encore tus, étaient d'une évidence. Ils avaient toujours été attirés l'un à l'autre depuis le tout début et ce, bien avant l'effet du lien de Ninja Sacré à Vestale. C'était le moment ou jamais car le lendemain, le temps leur manquerait certainement.

Naruto se tourna vers les autres, l'air profondément concentré.

- Je me demandais…

- Quoi ? S'il va la retrouver ? fit Sakura. J'en suis sûre.

- Non… Si je me commande des ramens, vous croyez que ça aussi une illusion ?

Silence.

- On y va…

* * *

Sur le petit chemin de pierre du jardin, les talons de bois d'Ino martelaient le sol dans une cadence rapide avec des petits son secs. Eventail en main, elle regarda de tous les côtés dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le jounin fermé de leur équipe. Si tout le monde sortait, ça serait triste de laisser un membre de l'équipe. Et puis, Shikamaru était le dernier arrivé dans la bande. C'était le moment où jamais de l'intégrer parfaitement au groupe.

- Mais où il… whouaaap ?

Et paf ! La chaussure avait cogné dans un petit caillou moins lisse que les autres, Ino en tomba par terre. Elle se redressa sur les genoux en grommelant des mots guères recommandés d'entendre dans la bouche d'une jeune fille. Des pas nonchalants se firent entendre.

- Moi qui pensais que les filles étaient mielleuses, tu mets en l'air mon hypothèse avec un tel langage…

- Ah ! Shikamaru ! s'exclama Ino, toute honteuse. Désolée, je…

Sa parole fut coupée quand le garçon lui tendit une main.

- Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas trop porter le kimono et toute la panoplie, les accidents arrivent vite.

Surprise mais amusée, la kunoichi laissa échapper un petit rire et accepta la main pour se relever. Elle réajusta un peu son chignon tandis que le ninja lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait encore ici. Les autres devaient déjà être partis.

- Eh bien je viens te chercher, bien sûr ! Tout le monde sort, alors viens aussi !

- Hé ? Ben… Je…

Devant son hésitation et visiblement, son envie de se défiler, Ino fronça les sourcils, bien décidée à ne pas plier.

- Hé ! Tu avais reconnu que c'était une bonne idée de se vider la tête avant un combat…

- Oui, mais…

- Pas de mais ! Allez, viens ! déclara-t-elle en lui empoignant la main pour l'entraîner vers la sortie. En plus, je n'ai pas d'accompagnateur…

Le garçon grimaça, une goutte sur la tempe. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle en faisait, de l'avis de l'accompagnateur ? Et puis, il y avait Naruto ou Kiba…

- Akina voulait qu'on essaie de s'entendre, pas vrai ? Et puis, je suis bien décidée à te faire bosser les zygomatiques ! Je sais que t'es quelqu'un de sympa, alors je sais que tu peux sourire un peu au lieu de soupirer. Et puis, on est un groupe ! J'essaie de t'intégrer. On a un combat de titan, demain. Tu pourras survivre à un matsuri, non ? Alors, pas de protestation et tu viens !

Shikamaru regarda sa kidnappeuse, assez surpris. Ses paroles étaient pour le moins inattendues, mais quelque part, elles lui faisaient profondément plaisir. Après tout, une soirée en ville ne risquerait pas de changer grand-chose quant à l'issue du lendemain.

- Toutes les filles sont aussi butées que toi ? questionna le jounin, sourire en coin.

Son accompagnatrice se tourna ver lui, un sourire taquin sur le visage.

- Non, je suis du premier choix dans cette catégorie. Mais je te préviens, c'est toi qui payes la pomme d'amour !

- Ben voyons…

* * *

Pas loin de nos deux jeunes gens qui traversaient le dernier couloir menant à la cour intérieure devant le temple, Neji parcourait les étages, sans réellement savoir où il se rendait. Tous les couloirs, toutes les intersections se ressemblaient. Etaient-ils vraiment dans un temple ? La taille de l'édifice laissait à désirer, mais là n'était pas la question.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant un nouvel embranchement.

- Je ne l'ai pas déjà vue, cette statue ?

Il soupira et se massa les sinus. Allons bon, le voilà qui tournait en rond. Et en plus, il devait rester discret pour ne pas risquer de croiser Tsunade. Déjà qu'il était certain qu'elle savait que c'était lui, le convoiteur de la vestale, mieux valait éviter toute rencontre. En plus, il serait incapable de trouver un alibi pour se trouver à cet endroit du temple quand les autres étaient sortis ou dans les jardins.

Neji retenta une nouvelle fois une activation du Byakûgan, sans succès. Les murs demeuraient désespérément opaques comme à sa vue normale.

- Récapitulons… Mes yeux ne peuvent voir, le flair des deux museaux de l'équipe ne sent ri…

Des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient mirent fin à sa réflexion. Tsunade ! Vite, le ninja posa la main sur la poignée de la porte la plus proche de lui et la tourna fébrilement pour se cacher, laissant un très léger entrebâillement. Quelques secondes après, la silhouette de la Prêtresse Supérieure passa devant lui, l'air ennuyé et frustré.

- Akina… Tu n'es qu'une enfant capricieuse…

Quand elle disparut au détour d'un autre couloir et que ses pas avaient été emportés par le silence, le jeune homme caché eut un profond soupir de soulagement. Nul doute que cette femme aurait pu détecter son aura, mais elle semblait si absorbée et contrariée qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention…

Neji ouvrit prudemment la porte et en sortit, la tête pleine d'interrogations. Pourquoi parlait-elle d'Akina ainsi ? Etait-ce à cause des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait et qui bafouaient le sceau dans son cou ?

Une nouvelle vague de culpabilité le ramena sur Terre. Il devait la retrouver. Akina devait être dans un état d'esprit si…

- L'esprit ! s'exclama-t-il en se tapant le front. Mais oui ! Notre lien psychique ! Impossible de ne pas transcender l'énergie de ce temple…

Sans perdre une seconde, il ferma les yeux et fit le vide sur son esprit. Il pouvait sentir son aura, il le devait ! C'était sa dernière chance. Neji ramena toute sa concentration sur l'image de la jeune fille devant ses paupières closes. Il l'appela silencieusement, lui fit savoir son envie de la voir, de lui parler…

Puis, doucement, une chaleur monta en lui. C'était elle ! Elle lui répondait pour le guider ! Guidé par l'aura encore éloignée d'Akina, Neji reprit le chemin et franchit couloirs et portes sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Enfin, il s'arrêta devant une porte en bois d'ébène. Il posa la main dessus et ferma les yeux. Oui. Il le sentait. La sensation se faisait plus présente, plus forte. Elle était derrière. Le dernier obstacle.

Quand il ouvrit les paupières, il remarqua que les enjolivures sur la porte n'étaient certainement pas des motifs de décorations, mais les marques d'un sceau.

- Seule Tsunade peut l'ouvrir, vu que c'est elle qui a dû le poser…

Neji redressa la tête et repensa à ce que Naruto lui avait dit une fois quand il était bloqué par une situation et qu'il devait absolument arriver jusqu'au bout.

_« - Quand la porte est fermée, je passe par la fenêtre ! »_

- Excellent, Naruto.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Le shinobi entra dans la pièce d'à coté et se dirigea vers le balcon. Une chance que toutes les pièces des étages en furent dotées. Un coup d'œil dehors pour s'assurer que Tsunade n'y était pas puis il monta sur la rambarde pour faire l'équilibriste et sauter sur le balcon voisin.

Le cœur battant, le jeune homme passa entre les colonnes et jeta un œil dans la salle plongée dans la pénombre. La pièce était dépouillée. Deux torches accrochées de chaque côté de la porte, une commode de bois poli et verni dans un coin, un futon de l'autre et un petit autel pour la prière au fond.

Enfin, il la vit. Faiblement éclairée par une petite lampe à huile posée sur une table basse, Akina lui tournait le dos, la tête baissée sur ses mains en prière, les yeux fermés.

- Akina…

La vestale redressa aussitôt et se retourna.

- Neji ? Mais…

- Je suis si content de te voir !

A peine avait-elle eu le temps de le voir que le jeune homme la prenait dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Mais son étreinte ne fut pas accueillie comme il l'espérait car l'adolescente étouffa un cri de douleur. Le jeune homme s'écarta aussitôt en s'excusant platement.

- C'est ton sceau ? Tes blessures ?

Akina grimaça avec un sourire gêné.

- Un peu de tout… Tsunade a augmenté la sensibilité de mon sceau, et mes blessures sont encore fraîches…

Neji l'observa. Dans sa nuque, le dernier losange était déjà rouge, prêt à se craqueler comme les deux précédents. Sur ses joues et sur son corps, les entailles, bien que coagulées, demeuraient d'un rouge carmin qui striaient la peau de nacre de la jeune fille qui semblait assez fatiguée. Il eut mal pour elle. Mais un sourire chaleureux vint lui rendre un peu de baume au cœur.

- Je suis heureuse de te voir. Le kimono te va très bien. Tu es allé au matsuri au moins ?

- Ah euh… Non. Je devais, mais j'ai préféré aller te chercher… pour voir comment tu allais, et te parler…

A le regarder dans les yeux ainsi, Akina sentit ses joues se colorer délicatement d'une merveilleuse couleur écrevisse. Avec le temps, elle n'avait toujours pas appris à se contrôler…

- Ah… gémit-elle, la main dans son cou. Ca tire…

- Tu es devenue hyper sensible… Je préfère te laisser, décida-t-il en se levant. Je ne veux pas te… Hé ?

Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers la vestale qui le retenait par le poignet. Cette fois-ci, c'était elle qui avait mis les yeux dans les siens, le regard implorant et ses longs doigts qui descendirent du poignet jusqu'à la main pour s'entrecroiser avec les doigts de Neji.

- Reste. Que je n'ai pas supporté mon test et le reste pour rien, souffla-t-elle.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda le jeune homme en s'asseyant sans pouvoir se détacher visuellement d'elle.

Akina lui montra ses poignets. Quelques hématomes ainsi que quelques coupures y avaient élu logis. Intrigué, le ninja lui demanda comment elle s'était fait cela.

- Quand Tsunade et moi nous sommes retrouvées dans la pièce voisine, hier, elle voulait faire une chose qui m'a mise hors de moi. Elle voulait sceller une partie de ma mémoire, pour que j'oublie mes sentiments… ceux qui « me souillent »… Je lui ai répondu qu'il était hors de question que je renonce à une partie de mon humanité, même pour une mission de cette importance. Le ton est monté et Tsunade était décidée à me faire oublier. Mais j'ai refusé catégoriquement… et on s'est battues…

Elle lui expliqua alors que ses marques correspondaient aux coups des sceaux que la Prêtresse Supérieure avaient voulu porter mais qu'Akina avait su stopper in extremis. Neji comprit alors les éclats de voix perçus chez Naruto et Kiba, ses envolées de chakra incontrôlées, le sang de Tsunade qui gouttait sur le sol…

Il baissa les yeux, pas fier. C'était pour lui qu'elle avait enduré tout cela, qu'elle souffrait encore et se retrouvait seule ici, comme une prisonnière.

- Je suis désolé.

A ces mots, la vestale lui releva doucement la tête avec un triste sourire.

- Désolé… de ressentir des choses que je partage ? Tu regrettes ?

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Mais tu…

Un doigt posé sur ses lèvres le fit taire.

- Neji. Ca fait presque 3 mois que nous voyageons ensemble, que notre lien se développe, mûrit et nous emporte petit à petit. Demain, c'est le jour de ma vie, celui où l'un comme l'autre pouvons perdre la vie. Crois-tu que c'est le moment de se torturer ? Oui, j'ai encore mal de mes blessures, le simple fait de te toucher ou te regarder dans les yeux me fait souffrir… Mais jamais je ne renierai ou m'excuserai de t'aimer.

Bien qu'elle était certaine d'être toute rouge, elle conserva son air le plus sérieux possible, ce qui lui donnait une drôle de figure.

De son côté, le cœur de Neji avait manqué un bond. Il se sentait tout chose en même temps qu'un feu d'artifice avait explosé dans sa poitrine. Au final, il porta la main à la joue de la jeune fille pour l'effleurer, de peur de lui faire trop mal, mais elle prit les devants et prit sa main pour la poser vraiment sur sa joue.

- Je t'aime aussi, Akina. Et moi non plus, je ne veux pas renoncer à toi… Jamais…

- Je dois t'avertir… Dans le cas où je scellerai Tsuheki… Je serai immédiatement emmenée dans mon premier temple, pour apprendre à le contrôler… pour un an. Je ne pourrai pas te…

Neji secoua la tête et lui sourit avec confiance.

- Je t'attendrai. Mais là, tu es encore ici, avec moi. Je ne veux pas penser à ton départ alors qu'on vient de se trouver…

La vestale hocha la tête, soulagée et heureuse, et vint se loger contre le giron de son protecteur préféré en dépit de sa nuque qui brûlait. Ce dernier se doutait de son mal, mais il ne put rien faire d'autre que de l'encercler de ses bras avec protection.

L'un comme l'autre profitait de l'instant, transporté par la chaleur de l'autre contre lui, les bras refermés sur l'être tant recherché et aimé.

Petit à petit, sans vraiment faire attention, les visages se rapprochaient, les yeux se fermaient…

- Mais… ça va te brûler encore plus fort…

- Alors, serre-moi encore plus fort.

* * *

Dehors, en bas, dans la citée éclairée par mille lampions de toutes les couleurs et bruyante des sons de tambours, des discussions ou des rires des faux habitants, la fête battait son plein. Les stands de jeux ou de nourritures attiraient un nombre constant de festifs qui s'arrêtaient pour pêcher un poisson rouge grâce à une épuisette de papier ou pour déguster une brochette de boulettes au poulpe ou des sucreries.

Notre groupe de 5 amis passait un agréable moment, peu importe si le décor était factice. L'ambiance et la bonne humeur étaient là.

Naruto et Kiba s'étaient lancé un défi pour savoir lequel était le meilleur au tir et avaient enchaîné six parties de suite, car les balles volaient avec une telle vitesse que le pauvre forain était incapable de dire qui gagnait.

Ino discutait avec entrain avec Shikamaru et se partageaient à deux une énorme barbe à papa (qui était bien vraie) fileuse rose tout en profitant de la douceur du soir. Le shinobi avait réussi à se détendre et à moins râler (seul le fait de devoir payer les friandises ou les stands pour Ino – qui voulait un gentleman, s'il vous plait- le renfrognait), à la grande chance d'Ino qui avait découvert un garçon qui, après tout, n'était pas un mauvais bougre.

- On pourra faire quelque chose de toi ! avait-elle affirmé, espiègle.

Quant à Sakura qui avait voulu s'échapper un peu de la fièvre des festivités, elle s'était éclipsée hors de la ville pour souffler un peu. Elle remonta un peu dans la forêt par laquelle ils étaient venus et s'arrêta sur un petit plateau qui surplombait la vallée et lui laissait une très belle image de la ville éclairée, protégée par l'imposant temple central. Tiens ? Une petite lumière brillait à un étage. Peut-être la cellule d'Akina…

La kunoichi inspira puis expira profondément et profita de la vue. Tout à coup, elle sursauta et fit volte face, les yeux écarquillés.

- Sa… suke ?

Après un silence, les feuillages bruissèrent et une ombre furtive apparut à quelques mètres de la jeune fille. Elle n'en revenait pas. Vêtu de son habit noir et caché par sa cagoule, Sasuke fixait de ses yeux saphirs la jeune fille qui le dévisageait avec le plus grand calme. Derrière son masque, elle devinait son regard de glace. Implacable, pétrifiant, envoûtant.

Sa voix s'éleva, pas plus forte qu'un murmure froid de la bise hivernale.

- Tu m'as vite repéré.

- Je me suis entraînée dur. Pour te ramener.

- Je ne reviendrai pas.

Le silence retomba comme il avait été brisé. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se quittèrent des yeux. Tant de choses leur traversaient l'esprit en cet instant, mais ils les turent. Le premier car sa conscience le travaillait, la seconde parce qu'elle voulait se montrer forte pour prouver qu'elle était digne de lui.

Un souffle de vent vint balayer le plateau. Sakura ne cillait toujours pas.

- Demain, tu combattras avec Orochimaru ?

Pas de réponse. Il se contenta de détourner la tête. C'était son habitude, quand il voulait esquiver une question. Elle eut un sourire. Même passé chez l'ennemi, il gardait ses tics…

- Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

Le jeune homme taciturne tourna aussitôt la tête vers elle, comme électrocuté. Non. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette fille avait-elle encore ce même sourire insupportablement doux et compréhensif sur le visage que quand il l'avait laissée ? N'avait-elle vraiment rien compris de qu'il était ?

Le lugubre refrain qui avait accompagné Sasuke depuis le son départ revint au galop. Ce leitmotiv noir et sinistre résonna aux quatre coins de sa tête :

_« C'est toi qui la tueras… C'est toi qui la tueras… C'est toi qui… »_

- Tu es toujours aussi stupide, dit-il avec dédain. Tu n'as vraiment rien compris.

- Toi non plus. Tu n'as pas compris que tu n'es pas celui que tu veux prétendre être. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bon, loin, derrière cette haine pour ton frère qui t'anime.

Il la regarda de nouveau. Sakura avait décidément bien changé depuis qu'il était parti. Elle n'avait plus rien de l'adolescente encore un peu gamine et pleurnicharde qu'il avait laissé. La voici d'un calme incroyable, le regard sûr et les mots décidés. Elle avait mûri, grandi, prête à devenir femme.

Cependant, le ninja n'en perdit pas le fil de la discussion et conserva son stoïcisme habituel, le regard noir.

- Je suis votre ennemi.

- Tu n'as encore rien fait qui le justifie.

- LA FERME !

En un éclair, le shinobi fonça sur elle. Un son métallique éclata dans le silence de la nuit avec de fines étincelles dorées qui retombèrent sur le sol. Plaquée contre un arbre, Sakura, un poignard d'acier fermement serré dans sa paume, était parvenue à contrer l'attaque de son ancien camarade, qui avait attaqué à deux mains.

Le jeune homme tenait fébrilement le cou de Sakura en joue tandis que le kunai de la jeune fille empêchait le sien de l'égorger. Mais dans le choc, leurs autres kunais avaient volé et étaient à présent plantés dans l'herbe fraîche, l'un à côté de l'autre.

Il était évident que l'un comme l'autre, avec son bras valide, pouvait agir pour renverser son adversaire, mais aucun d'eux ne bougea. Seules leurs respirations accélérées effeuillaient le silence.

Après un temps, Sasuke fusilla sa captive des yeux, le kunai tremblant un peu dans sa main dans un bruit d'acier frotté.

- Tu vois ? J'ai changé.

Pour toute réponse, elle leva son regard amande vers lui. Non… Pas encore ce regard…

- Sasuke…

Elle tendit son bras valide vers lui. Elle devait se pencher un peu en avant au point de se blesser elle-même avec son propre kunai qui raya d'un fin trait son cou une coupure qui perla rapidement. Elle saisit entre ses doigts la capuche du jeune homme hébété par son geste et la tira doucement jusqu'à découvrir son visage.

Il n'avait pas changé. Un visage aux traits lisses et précis légèrement durci par le foncé de ses yeux aussi profonds qu'une nuit sans lune et encadré par deux franges ébènes, il était toujours aussi séduisant.

Sasuke ne bougeait plus, de plus en plus surpris. Quelque chose s'éteignit et une autre s'éveilla quand la main de la kunoichi toucha sa joue refroidie par la nuit.

- Je suis soulagée, murmura-t-elle. Tu n'es pas devenu cet espèce de démon que j'avais vu, le jour où tu t'es fait mordre… Pour moi, tu es toujours le même. Tu es Sasuke.

Le mercenaire cligna des yeux de surprise. Cette fois-ci, la stupeur était clairement et très distinctement peinte sur son visage. Cette fille…

_« C'est toi qui la tueras… C'est toi qui la tueras… C'EST TOI QUI LA TUERAS ! »_

- ARRETE !! explosa Sasuke, à bout. Arrête de me poursuivre !! Je ne veux pas te tuer !! Oublie-moi !!

Et s'éclipsa dans la nuit noire, abandonnant la kunoichi complètement hagarde. « Je ne veux pas te tuer ? »

- Sasuke…

* * *

Aaaaaaaaah… Vous l'aurez vraiment attendu jusqu'à la fin, ce chapitre, hein, les fans Neji x Akina ? XD

Ca va peut-être vous étonner, mais j'ai pris plus de plaisir à écrire le dialogue ping-pong Sasuke x Sakura que les retrouvailles entre les deux autres. Mais je les adore quand même. Lol.


	63. La cérémonie de l'Ultime Sceau

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Désolée pour le retard, mais la semaine dernière, j'avais complètement oublié de vous passer la suite… XD Je décale alors dans mon planning les révison de mon examen de russe pour vous passer la suite.

**: Journal des Reviewers :**

**Nefer** : Mici. Je tenais à les faire se revoir une dernière fois, histoire d'encore bien mettre le doute en Sasuke. Kiss et merci !

**Lullaby12** : Sasuke en amoureux transi ? Beurk ! Ah non ! Jusqu'à la fin, chez moi, il ne le sera pas. Pour Yuu-sama-dono, je suis toujours au taquet quand ils s'agit d'elle. XD Alors, il est évident que je me suis jeté sur « Contes d'adolescence » comme toutes les bonnes première prêtresse. J'ai vu qu'elle pourrait se mettre au yaoi et ça, ça me perturbe beaucoup… O.o Kiss et merci !

**Nobiooky** : Pour la fin… Là, le mystère restera entier. Pour la comparaison avec X, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Mais en me lançant dans cette idée de « C'est toi qui la tueras », je ne me basais pas dessus la dessus. C'était pour faire d'Itachi un gros méchant. Lol. Kiss et merci !

**Juntao524** : Pour souffrir, ils souffrent… mais c'est tellement plus drôle, non ? Kiss et merci !

**Ai-sensei et Nade-chan** : Un Sasuke qui pète les plombs, c'est pas souvent, c'est vrai. Pour Neji et Akina, c'est normal que je sois restée vague. Parce que de peur de massacrer le moment que certains avaient longtemps espéré, j'ai préféré laisser faire l'imaginaire. Kiss et merci !

**Shaya10** : Je me doutais bien que ce chapitre te plairait beaucoup. XD De toute façon, tu les aimes tous. Mdr. Non, dans la bataille finale, ils ne s'affrontent pas. Parce que d'un, comme tu le dis, je ne les ai pas fait assez proches pour cela, mais surtout, ils auront chacun quelqu'un à s'occuper… Kiss et merci !

**Tsukieina** : Hélas oui, la fin approche. Elle est même imminente. En revanche, oui, il y aura un épilogue. Je l'avais même écrit avant le dernier chapitre. Kiss et merci !

**Coralie** : Il était temps il faut dire… XD. Mais faut faire souffrir les persos pour que ça soit plus intéressant à faire évoluer. Je suis sûre qu'en repoussant les retrouvailles de Neji et d'Akina jusqu'à la fin, vous avez plus apprécié. Kiss et merci !

**Erylis** : Et les suivants sont encore loin d'être inutiles. Neji et Akina, j'aurais encore pu pousser le vice à les mettre ensemble après la bataille finale mais non, je voulais le faire là, pour leur moral. Lol. Et pour Sasuke, j'espère que son comportement dans la baston finale le rachètera à tes yeux. Kiss et merci !

**Diem Lizou** : Aussi enthousiaste que Shaya, Mdr ! Merci pour la pub ! Contente de voir que tout cela te plait toujours. Kiss et merci !

**Keikoku-sama** : Ino et Shika, beaucoup de gens n'aiment pas cette pairing, mais je les trouve touchants quand même. Quant à Sakura, c'est a foi en Sasuke que je retiens le plus dans son caractère. On ne peut pas lui reprocher ça. Et pour Tsunade… ben… C'est quand même une bonne bougresse au fond. Kiss et merci !

**Petite Saki** : Je ne pensais pas trouver une nouvelle tête à ce stade-là… O.o Mais MERCI ! C'est toujours très bon à prendre. Kiss !

**Baka-han** : Ben oui, j'avoue, j'ai adoré cette rencontre ping-pong. En imaginant cette scène, j'ai déjà tous les dialogues dans le crâne… XD Aurais-je donc réussi le pari de te faire plus aimer Sakura ? Alors là, ça serait une sacrée récompense. Lol t'en fais pas, Naruto retrouvera vite son Hinata adorée. Pour moi, ça aussi, ça sera su grand moment. Mais après, c'est vous qui jugez… Kiss et merci !

**Spicyococktail** : Tout le monde a adoré aussi on dirait, mdr ! Kiss et merci !

**Xylo** : Ouais ! J'ai encore réussi à convertir une personne anti-Sasu en pro-Sasu ! XD Bon, peut-être pas quand même, mais je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te le faire apprécier. XD Kiss et merci !

Eh bien, je vois que ce chapitre vous a beaucoup plu. Parfait parfait. Mais celui-ci ? Pour moi, il devait être aussi chargé en émotions, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à tout retranscrire…

* * *

**_Chapitre 63 : La cérémonie de l'Ultime Sceau_**

Le soleil se leva comme à l'ordinaire, ignorant les événements de la nuit passée. Dès que les premiers rayons d'or du matin commencèrent à pénétrer l'intérieur du temple, Neji se réveilla aussitôt, le parfum d'Akina plein la tête. La jeune fille avait dormi contre lui, adossé au pied d'un mur. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette aventure, le shinobi était vraiment heureux des sentiments qu'il portait en lui. A croire qu'ils avaient besoin de tout s'avouer pour se sentir pleinement vivants.

Le jeune homme releva doucement la tête de sa compagne qui reposait contre son poitrail. Akina remua légèrement et papillonna des yeux d'un air encore ensommeillé. En découvrant avec bonheur que Neji ne s'était pas volatilisé comme dans un rêve, elle lui sourit en se frottant un œil.

- Bonjour Neji, dit-elle un peu timidement.

- Bonjour, Akina… et au revoir… répondit-il avec un sourire embarrassé

La vestale grimaça. C'était trop beau pour être vrai…

- Allez, repars vite, avant que Tsunade ne s'aperçoive de ton absence. Sinon, c'est la catastrophe.

- Ne t'en fais, elle ne me fera rien…

Neji et Akina se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le balcon. C'était à peine le petit jour que déjà toute la cour était baignée d'une vive lumière mordorée.

- On se reverra plus tard. Bonne chance pour ton Ultime Sceau, si je ne peux y assister.

- Merci et… merci aussi pour hier soir…

Le ninja eut un sourire attendri. Ainsi, Akina ressemblait tellement à une petite fille, à rosir de cette façon. Ne voulant pas lui faire plus de mal qu'il n'avait pu en faire la veille au soir, Neji se contenta de lui effleurer la joue du bout des doigts en signe d'au revoir et grimpa sur le balcon, direction sa chambre, la vraie.

* * *

Dans la chambre des shinobis, tout le monde dormait encore à poings fermés. Lors de la soirée, Ino s'était allée à un petit verre de… bon, d'accord, quatre verres de saké, à la santé de la Vestale et de ses gardiens et de cette dernière nuit de plénitude. Inutile de dire dans quel état le pauvre Shikamaru eut à la ramener. La kunoichi marchait tellement en zigzag que le garçon avait dû la soutenir, un bras autour de ses épaules et de la traîner jusqu'au temple alors qu'elle débitait des choses incompréhensibles, le tout joyeusement ponctué de « Hips ! »

- Les filles… marmonnait-il sans relâche.

Clou de la soirée, alors que Shikamaru voulait la coucher, la jeune fille s'était alors accrochée à lui en gloussant « Alleeeeez ! Au dodo aussi, touaaaa ! Demain on… houops ! a une rude journée ! Hi hi hi hi hi ! » et le jounin infortuné s'était retrouvé dans les bras d'une Ino complètement pompette qui le retenait fermement, rendant impossible toute tentative d'évasion. Rouge de honte et de gêne, le ninja avait dû attendre que le sommeil l'emporte, trop incommodé par sa position pour se résoudre à pouvoir s'endormir de lui-même.

Quant à Naruto et Kiba, inutile de dire qu'ils étaient tombés comme des masses, usés par leurs parties de tirs endiablées, qui n'avaient jamais trouvé de vainqueur d'ailleurs… A présent, les deux gardiens semblaient concourir dans un impitoyable duel de ronflements. Avec Akamaru qui grognait un peu à ses côtés, nous pouvons dire que Kiba avait une légère avance sur Naruto, mais celui-ci semblait ne pas vouloir se laisser faire et remontait la pente.

Une ombre furtive se glissa silencieusement d'entre les colonnes et posa un pas dans la salle endormie.

- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres, Neji ?

- Ah ! Sakura !

La jeune fille, levée depuis longtemps déjà, revenait des cuisines, théière et tasses en mains. Elle entra et vint s'asseoir au pied de la table basse, un sourire taquin sur le visage.

- Alors, cette nuit ?

- Très sage, si c'est ce que tu veux dire, répondit-il le plus neutre possible en s'asseyant en face d'elle. Oh ? Cette coupure sur ta gorge ! On t'a attaquée ?

Sakura posa doucement la théière sur la table et vint toucher la petite entaille qui lui servait de collier. Elle avait complètement oublié ce passage de la veille. Elle hésitait à en parler. Comment réagiraient les autres ? Se montreraient-ils encore hostiles à Sasuke ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, Neji, répondit-elle avec tranquillité. Un petit accident. Tiens, une tasse de thé…

Le jeune homme accepta la tasse qu'elle lui tendait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa camarade. Ce regard quelque peu voilé caché derrière une expression qui se voulait sereine… il l'avait déjà vu. Il aurait juré que c'était Sasuke. Avait-il rendu visite à Sakura ? Etait-ce lui qui l'avait blessée ? Non. La kunoichi paraissait calme, s'il avait vraiment voulu la tuer, elle serait non seulement plus mal en point physiquement, mais aussi psychiquement.

Le ninja tourna la tête vers les autres qui dormaient comme des souches, déboussolé.

- Je vois qu'ils ont profité de la nuit…

- Ce n'est pas ton cas ? questionna Sakura avec espièglerie.

Pris au piège, le jeune Hyûga dut s'incliner avec un sourire coupable. Et comprenant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, il se contenta de lui dire que lui et Akina s'étaient dit ce qu'ils avaient à ce dire et rien de plus. Contente que ses amis se soient enfin confessés, la kunoichi eut un sourire.

- Nous devrons tout donner ce soir. J'espère que vous serez heureux.

- Merci, Sakura. Hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

Elle baissa les yeux sur les différentes plantes et autres ingrédients qu'elle était en train de mélanger dans un bol. Ca ? Remède anti-gueule-de-bois made in Haruno. Si les autres dormaient si profondément, c'était forcément à cause de l'alcool. N'oublions pas que matsuri était très souvent synonyme d'ivresse et de saké.

- Vraiment… c'est ça, les Ninjas Sacrés ? marmona Neji. La belle équipe…

- Et toi qui convoites la fleur défendue, tu n'es pas mieux ! Ah ah ah !

- Sakura…

Ignorant la plainte gênée de son camarade, la jeune fille se leva et s'approcha des loirs. Elle remua une dernière fois la mixture qui était d'une couleur à cheval entre le vert mousseux et le marron délavé et s'affaira à en donner une gorgée à Shika, Naruto, Kiba et Ino.

- Et en avant la musique ! annonça-t-elle en s'éloignant vite.

Silence.

- Gleuargh !

- Gouiiirk !

- Blouargh. ?

- Beuuuuh…

Neji haussa un sourcil. Très mélodieux, en effet. Les résultats ne se firent pas attendre et les trois garçons –sobres- se levèrent au pas de course, une main devant la bouche et le teint subitement devenu verdâtre tandis qu'Ino se retournait dans son lit en gémissant, les mains sur son crâne. Tiens ? Pourquoi seule Ino avait bien réagi au médicament ?

- Je me serais trompée de dosage ? s'étonna Sakura en reniflant son remède. Pourtant, contre les cuites…

- ET QUI S'EST PRIS UNE CUITE ? rugirent les trois garçons derrière elle, une cascade de larmes sortant de leurs yeux injectés de sang. C'est fort ce truc !

- Oups…

Une voix consternée coupa ce joyeux bazar :

- Pour le combat final, on peut dire que vous le prenez plutôt à la légère…

La prêtresse Tsunade se tenait dans l'encadrement de l'entrée, une main dans la nuque en roulant des yeux. A ses côtés, se tenait Akina qui affichait un sourire radieux, quoique qu'elle eût la mine fatiguée et le teint un peu pâle. En la voyant, un sourire vint aussitôt s'afficher sur les six autres visages mais personne ne bougea.

- Eh bien quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas contents de me voir ?

- Et avec ton histoire de pureté ? On peut t'approcher ? demanda Naruto, sceptique.

- Plus de danger, ça ira maintenant.

- Ouais ! Salut Akinaaaaaa ! s'exclama le blondinet en se jetant sur son amie. On était inquiets pour toi !

Kiba et Sakura vinrent aussi saluer leur vestale pour prendre de ses nouvelles pendant que Shikamaru essayait de tirer Ino de ses draps. Neji resta un peu en retrait par prudence et adressa un hochement de tête à Akina qui lui rendit son signe de tête.

- Content de vous retrouver, Vestale ! Voyez ? Je suis tellement content que j'en pleure… plaisanta Kiba qui subissait encore les effets du remède de Sakura.

- Ca a été ? s'enquit Naruto avidement. Comment ça s'est passé avec Ne…Huuuumph ?

- ... avec mes prières de purification ? termina Akina tandis que Sakura avait encore scellé la bouche du shinobi. Très bien ! Je me sens toute ressourcée ! Ah ah ah ! Ah ah… ah ?

Elle sentait bien au regard de Tsunade que son rire comme son sourire –très crispés soit dit en passant- ne convainquaient personne. Cependant, la prêtresse ne dit rien et se contenta de soupirer de lassitude. Cela surprit Akina d'ailleurs. Elle était certaine que Tsunade avait deviné qu'elle n'avait pas été seule hier soir. Qui plus est, comment une femme comme elle aurait-elle pu ne pas sentir ou prévoir cela ?

Un sourire reconnaissant vint doucement se peindre sur le visage de la vestale. Elle avait gagné son combat. La Prêtresse Supérieure avait décidé de s'incliner face à ses sentiments et à lui accorder sa confiance. La jeune fille sentit une vague de force nouvelle emplir sa poitrine à cette pensée.

- Merci, Tsunade-sama… pensa-t-elle.

Cette dernière se racla la gorge et se tourna vers les gardiens.

- Je vous demanderai de vous préparer rapidement. Rendez-vous dans 15 minutes au temple au sud des jardins. Nous allons procéder à la cérémonie de l'acquisition de l'Ultime Sceau.

- Oui ! répondirent-ils tous d'une même voix.

- Bien. Akina-sama, je te laisse aller chercher ton parchemin et te préparer là-bas ?

- Oui, Tsunade-sama.

* * *

Plus tard, tout le monde était réuni dans le temple. Contrairement à l'extérieur qui annonçait l'installation de l'été, entre les murs de pierres, il faisait frais. La salle était éclairée par les rayons du soleil qui passaient entre les larges colonnes de marbre sculptées mais l'endroit était si vaste que la lumière n'en était que tamisée.

Au fond de la salle trônait un autel de pierre blanc semblable à celui qui se trouvait dans le temple de la montagne. Il portait d'ailleurs les mêmes trois petits losanges, gravés en relief. Ce symbole était sans aucun doute le symbole représentatif de la Vestale Sacrée du pays du Feu qui perdurerait dans les années à venir. Car oui, peu importe l'issue du combat de cette nuit, la jeune vierge entrerait dans l'Histoire.

Au centre de la salle, d'étranges dessins s'étalaient sur le sol. Un grand dessin central, bien que complexe, comportait lui aussi les trois losanges, et autour de lui, l'encerclait d'autres symboles tous différents les uns des autres et qui étaient reliés au premier par d'autres minuscules symboles.

- On dirait que c'est pour nous, fit remarquer Kiba en les observant. Il y en a sept.

- En effet. Akina-sama, je te laisse placer tes gardiens, pria Tsunade.

La jeune fille opina du chef puis s'approcha du symbole le plus près d'elle pour le regarder. Le 4. Elle vint trouver Sakura qu'elle prit gentiment par la main pour l'y conduire. Puis elle fit de même avec ses autres protecteurs qu'elle alla placer sur le chiffre qui leur correspondait. Hélas, la situation se bloqua vers la fin :

- Un souci ? demanda la Prêtresse Supérieure. Et Kiba et Shikamaru ?

- C'est à cause du bracelet qui s'est cassé ! intervint Naruto,les bras croisés derrière sa tête. S'il a eu le temps de donner le kanji pour Doggy Boy, il n'a pas eu son chiffre. Quant à Shika, on l'a eu avec sa marque…

- Naruto… je vais te… commença Kiba, le poil dressé.

- Oh, si ce n'est que cela… Viens, Shikamaru.

Après une seconde sans bouger –l'hésitation pas rassurée sans soute-, le jounin rejoignit Tsunade en traînant la patte, l'air plus bougon que d'habitude. Déjà qu'elle lui avait apposé cette marque à sa naissance, en plus d'avoir donné des détails croustillants à ses compagnons, elle allait encore lui faire subir quoi ?

Quand il fut près d'elle, Tsunade ferma les yeux pour se concentrer avant de former des signes avec ses mains. Un peu surpris, le ninja ne put s'empêcher de déglutir faiblement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui réservait ?

Enfin, Tsunade écarta ses mains, une lueur bleutée dansant dans ses paumes.

- Révélation !

Puis d'un geste sûr, elle tira un peu la tunique du jeune homme dans son dos pour découvrir son symbole sur son omoplate et plaqua sa main dessus. Le visage de Shikamaru se figea.

- Shikamaru ! s'exclama Ino, le teint un peu pâle. Tsuna… !

- Et le numéro complémentaire, le 6 ! annonça joyeusement la femme. Je me doutais bien que ton chiffre était imprégné dans ton symbole, Shikamaru.

- Ouais, ben vous auriez pu prévenir que ça me donnerait cette sensation de froid, grimaça le garçon en frissonnant un peu. J'ai l'impression de sortir d'un frigo.

La prêtresse tira gentiment la langue puis se tourna vers Ino pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Subitement, la kunoichi se sentit vraiment ridicule, les joues en feu. Elle qui pensait que Shika avait subi une torture comme Akina, il n'avait eu qu'un frisson glacé le long du dos… Quelle idiote, mais quelle idiote. Elle détourna vite la tête et répondit avec un air qu'elle voulait hautain qu'elle avait oublié ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Lui aussi intrigué, le Sixième Ninja regarda son amie avec un air interloqué. Les filles étaient vraiment étranges quand elles s'y mettaient…

La répartition des gardiens s'acheva quand Shikamaru vint se placer sur le symbole que lui désignait la vestale tandis que Kiba en prenait un autre. Quand tous furent autour d'Akina qui avait bien évidemment occupé le symbole central, tous les regards se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers un septième dessin sur le sol. Celui du Second. Celui de Sasuke. Même si les astres avaient prévu son départ, il avait subsisté un espoir qu'il revienne un jour. Cependant, le second symbole demeurerait vierge pour cette cérémonie.

Les ninjas se regardèrent les uns les autres, un peu nerveux et impatients à la fois. Une question leur brûlait les lèvres, mais ce fut leur vestale qui la posa à Tsunade.

- Mes gardiens doivent vraiment être présents pour l'acquisition de l'Ultime Sceau ? Pourquoi ? Quel est donc de sceau ?

La jeune femme blonde ne répondit rien et se contenta de tirer un très vieux parchemin poussiéreux de l'autel. Elle souffla un peu dessus puis s'approcha d'Akina pour le lui tendre. La jeune fille le saisit mais la prêtresse retint un peu le parchemin.

- Je te demanderai d'exécuter ce sceau avant que je ne t'explique son fonctionnement, Akina-sama, lui dit-elle avec un étrange regard qui lui semblait signifier « Pardon ».

L'adolescente eut un instant de panique. Cette lueur un peu triste dans les yeux lui faisait peur. Mais à présent, elle le pouvait plus reculer. Elle hocha la tête et la femme lui donna enfin le rouleau.

Dans un silence solennel, Akina déroula avec soin le parchemin qui laissa échapper un petit nuage de poussière puis sortit l'autre qu'elle avait gardé sur elle. Elle se mit devant une minuscule colonne de pierre qui lui servait de support et posa les deux papiers l'un sur l'autre avant d'entrecroiser ses mains avec vivacité.

- Réunion !

Elle posa ses paumes entourées d'une lueur parme sur les parchemins qui s'illuminèrent. Quand la lueur mourut, les deux rouleaux n'en formaient plus qu'un. Les ninjas retinrent leur souffle pendant que leur amie parcourait des yeux le contenu du document. Qu'était-ce donc ce sceau ? Une attaque ultime ? Naruto eut un pincement en lui. Pourvu que ce ne fût pas son propre sceau, celui qui la tuerait si elle voulait sceller Tsuheki, le Sceau de la Mort.

Quand elle acheva sa lecture, la vestale s'arrêta d'un air perplexe. Ses compagnons devinèrent qu'elle se posait aussi des questions mais elle ne dit rien et retourna sur son symbole.

- Etes-vous prêts ? leur demanda Akina en les regardant un par un.

- Toujours, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Elle sourit. Pourtant, en elle, elle se sentait mal. Si la présence de ses gardiens était requise, ce n'était pas pour rien.

Akina inspira profondément et, à la surprise générale, commença à former les signes qu'elle avait lus sans prendre le temps de malaxer son chakra. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, les mains en signe du coq.

- Apposition !

Elle mit un genou au sol et posa ses mains par terre. Le dessin sous ses pieds s'illumina de parme puis la lumière vint s'étendre aux minuscules symboles puis enfin jusqu'à ceux sur lesquels les shinobis se tenaient. Quand leurs symboles furent touchés par la lumière, tous fermèrent les yeux au même moment. Si Naruto et Kiba semblaient surpris, les filles grimaçaient de désagrément et Neji et Shikamaru demeuraient concentrés. Enfin, la lumière disparut des symboles des gardiens, puis retraversa les symboles connecteurs à celui d'Akina qui se mit à briller vivement.

Quand la jeune fille releva la tête, les ninjas virent une marque parme apparaître sur son front. Un losange encadré de trois petits points de chaque côté.

- Akina, ça va ? s'enquit Neji quand il n'y eut plus rien. Et ce symbole ? Et… ah ? Ta main ?

- Hé ?

L'adolescente baissa les yeux sur sa main droite. Elle brillait encore d'un chakra, prêt à être transformé en sceau. Tsunade, restée en retrait jusqu'ici, s'approcha de sa disciple qui se tourna vers elle, l'air interrogateur.

- Gardiens, je vous demanderai de ne pas bouger de vos places pour l'instant, ordonna-t-elle.

Les shinobis acquiescèrent sans bouger.

- Tsunade-sama… Cette sensation qui m'a traversée à la fin, c'était…

- … un fragment de chakra de chacun de tes protecteurs. Oui.

- C'était donc ça ? fit Sakura. On nous prélevait du chakra ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour un contrat.

Tous clignèrent des yeux de surprise. Après une pause, la prêtresse mit ses yeux d'ambre dans ceux d'eau d'Akina. Ce sceau n'était pas un sceau offensif pour Tsuheki ou même une défense ultime pour la vestale. Il s'agissait d'une garantie. Garantie que seule la vestale peut choisir de compléter.

- Le devoir de la Vestale Sacrée est de remplir son devoir quoi qu'il arrive, même si la mort est au bout du chemin. Akina-sama, ce sceau est ici pour que tu puisses sceller Tsuheki par tous les moyens.

Tsunade lui désigna les six shinobis qui écoutaient, le cœur à mille à l'heure.

- Ce chakra dans ta main est ici pour sceller un contrat avec eux. Si par malheur, tu étais gravement blessée et que tu risquais de mourir sans avoir pu sceller de Démon-Aigle, il te faudra activer ce sceau qui prélèvera autant que nécessaire le chakra de ton ou de tes contractants pour te donner cette force nécessaire.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

- Comment ? Mais vu la puissance que ça demanderait, je les viderais de leur chakra ! Ca les tuerait !!!

- Le devoir des gardiens est de pouvoir se sacrifier pour leur vestale, objecta calmement et tristement Tsunade.

Akina déglutit, rageuse de ne pouvoir répliquer car c'était vrai. Elle porta sa main parme devant ses yeux. Si elle posait ce sceau sur ses gardiens, ils pourraient mourir pour elle si elle était en danger. C'était cruel. Elle détourna la tête, les yeux fermés de colère.

Tsunade comprenait ses sentiments. Mais en tant que Prêtresse Supérieure, elle se devait d'assurer le succès de la mission. Un pays était en jeu dans ce combat.

- Akina-sama, tu dois le demander. C'est le dernier ordre que je te donne en tant que ta supérieure.

Après un moment, la jeune fille se retourna vers ses amis, la tête basse, les poings tremblants.

- Je… Je demanderai à qui se sent capable…

Elle secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-elle leur demander cela sans les regarder en face ? Quelle attitude indigne pour une vestale et pour une amie !

Elle redressa la tête.

- … de… Hé ?

Ses gardiens étaient déjà tous autour d'elle à lui sourire avec confiance et détermination. La jeune fille cligna des yeux et les regarda tous, stupéfaite.

- On veut tous forger ce pacte avec toi, Akina, assura Neji.

- Tu nous a beaucoup apporté, nous pouvons te donner de notre chakra, ajouta Ino.

- Eh ! On a accepté d'être tes gardiens ! Et le contrat ne prévoyait pas que l'on fasse ce boulot à mi-temps ! clama Naruto.

- Vous tous…

Les yeux brillants, Akina n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de tous les serrer contre son cœur. Elle se retint de verser une larme. Aujourd'hui, elle ne devait pas. Elle ferma les yeux et eut son sourire le plus radieux.

- Alors, passons ces contrats, et ne formons plus qu'un.

Et c'est ainsi que la vestale appliqua ses doigts entourés de chakra sur le front de chacun des Six qui furent à leur tour marqués du symbole au losange encadrés de points. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle se jura de ne pas mourir pour ne pas avoir à leur faire de mal. Tsunade expliqua cependant à tous que si un gardien mourrait, son chakra irait directement à Akina et qu'Akina elle-même devait faire attention à ses émotions. Une émotion vive ou violente pourrait tuer ses contractants.

Quand l'adolescente apposa le dernier sceau sur le front de Shikamaru en plaisantant qu'à présent, il était vraiment tatoué de partout, Tsunade vint s'agenouiller devant elle.

- Mon rôle de Prêtresse Supérieure vient de prendre fin. Akina-sama, tu es désormais la jeune fille la plus puissance de ce pays. Je vous souhaite une bonne chance à toi et tes fidèles protecteurs. J'espère que les étoiles seront encore avec vous.

- Merci Tsunade-sama.

* * *

Quand le soleil fut couché et que les étoiles commençaient à pointer, huit ombres passèrent à l'ombre du couloir du premier étage du temple qui menait aux escaliers. En haut de ceux-ci, se trouvait le toit où une immense terrasse avait été aménagée pour le combat final. Ces huit personnes marchaient en silence pour respecter ces derniers instants qui étaient sans nul doute les plus chargés en importance depuis ces trois derniers mois : les ultimes instants de calme avant le typhon.

La petite porte menant à la terrasse du toit s'ouvrir dans une brise de vent et une jeune fille s'avança. Grande, la taille élancée, ses yeux d'un vert dilué à l'eau claire ressortaient sur son teint de nacre délicatement rosé. Ces cheveux formaient un chignon achevé de tresses qui tombaient dans son bas dos et elle était vêtue d'une toge qui n'avait rien à voir à celle qu'elle portait auparavant. Un voile blanc et léger entourait sa poitrine et se rattachait dans sa nuque ; de longs manchons vaporeux semblables à des manches de kimono coupées recouvraient ses bras des coudes aux poignets ; une longue jupe de voile clair fendue jusqu'en haut des cuisses flottait doucement sous le vent qui caressait son ventre nu de tout vêtements pour accueillir le Démon Aigle.

Akina respira l'air du soir avec plénitude puis se mit sur le côté près de la porte.

Un jeune homme à la houppette corbeau sortit à son tour et s'arrêta devant Akina.

- On y est maintenant, hein ?

- On dirait, Shikamaru.

- Hum… Dans tous les cas, respire et surtout « no stress », dit le jeune homme en mimant de guillemets.

La vestale lui sourit puis laissa le jounin gagner la rambarde qui entourait la terrasse tandis que Kiba passait à son tour devant elle.

- On va le plumer, cet aigle ! assura le garçon-chien, appuyé d'un aboiement d'Akamaru. Et on fera un bon oreiller de ses plumes ! Courage, vestale !

Vint ensuite Ino qui eut un soupir un peu déçu avant de sourire à son amie.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas la plus forte, mais je me donnerai à fond. Je veux qu'on se revoie, Akina. Tu es une excellente amie et j'aimerai beaucoup qu'on fasse d'autres choses.

- Ca sera avec joie, Ino, répondit Akina avec bienveillance.

La kunoichi rejoignit ses autres camarades de l'autre côté de la terrasse tandis que la chevelure dragée de Sakura passait la petite porte qui se traversait d'un courant d'air. Elle regarda son amie un moment puis secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire à par… que j'ai confiance. J'ai foi en toi, j'ai foi en nous. Tout se passera bien.

Elle prit Akina dans ses bras pour la serrer contre elle puis repartit vite auprès des autres. La jeune fille sourit. Sakura voulait encore faire la forte, mais elle avait bien senti cette petite goutte humide tomber dans sa nuque.

Ensuite, un tambourinage dynamique de pas l'informa que Naruto allait bientôt sortir sur le toit à son tour. En effet, quelques secondes après, le blondinet survolté de la bande s'arrêta devant elle, un sourire bien à lui sur le visage.

- On va combattre à la belle étoile, chouette ! plaisanta-t-il avant de reprendre un peu son sérieux. Ca va être dur pour toi, Akina. Je ferai mon max pour garder un œil sur toi pendant que je serai avec Hinata, mais promets-moi de toujours voir un rayon de soleil près de toi, même quand le noir t'entourera. Garde espoir quoi qu'il arrive, okay ?

Il lui présentait un poing qu'Akina toqua contre le sien comme un geste porte-bonheur, ne pouvant se retenir de rire.

- Positive attitude ! dit-elle.

- Exactement ! On ne peut que gagner puisque je suis là ! Ah ah ah !

Et il continua comme les quatre shinobis précédents. Même à la fin, Naruto resterait Naruto. Elle l'aimait vraiment. Ce frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu était devenu concret à ses yeux.

Enfin, des yeux de craie vinrent entrer dans les siens. Akina resta dans le regard de son Premier, les mots lui manquant. Si ses dernières paroles avec les autres gardiens étaient venues toutes seules, avec Neji, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Au final, ce fut le jeune Hyûga qui trouva quoi faire en s'approchant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime, dit-il simplement.

Akina eut un faible rire. Il lui ôtait les mots de la bouche. Elle l'enserra à son tour dans ses bras et ferma les yeux, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Elle voulait s'imprégner de tout son être. Sa chaleur, son étreinte, son odeur, son toucher. Tout. Elle voulait tout garder en tête car c'était peut-être la dernière fois…

- Donne-moi ta force, ton courage… murmura-t-elle. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Neji s'écarta d'elle et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de lui sourire avec confiance.

- Je viens de t'apposer mon sceau. Nous nous reverrons, c'est sûr.

Et l'adolescente le regarda partir en silence rejoindre les autres alors que Naruto lui lançait de loin un « Neji, quelle classe ! » amusé. Elle respira profondément. Elle venait d'avoir ses derniers instants avec eux. Car, même s'ils étaient ses gardiens, elle serait certainement seule dans les heures qui allaient suivre. Elle eut un sourire nostalgique.

- Je vous aime.

Elle s'apprêta à rejoindre ses shinobis quand d'autres pas qui montaient les escaliers retentirent. Elle s'arrêta et vit Tsunade qui sortit à son tour sur la terrasse.

Dans un râle de vent mordant de froid, la prêtresse vint chuchoter à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

La femme s'écarta puis redescendit les marches.

Une larme s'échappa des yeux d'eau glacés.

N… Non…

* * *

Nooooooooon !!! Veux pas ! Je veux pas mettre le chapitre suivant ! Veux pas me faire taper dessus ! Veux pas ! XD Je dois vraiment le mettre, ce chapitre de grande bataille et de dénouement finale ? XD 


	64. Confrontations

**_: Journal des Reviewers :_**

**Aya 72** : Ce qu'à dit Tsunade à Akina, ça plaira pas à tout le monde, mais pour les « personnes », ne t'en fais pas, tu les verras toutes. Kiss et merci !

**Lullaby 12** : J'ai réussi à te donner la larmouille ? Tu es drôlement émotive alors. Mais ça fait plaisir à entendre. Pour Yuu-dono-sama, je sais pas trop… Vu ce que j'ai vu comme planches de présentation, je DETESTE ! Le très certainement uke (dominant) ressemble à Rimudo en plus vieux et le très certainement seme (dominé) est moche au possible… çç Ca me tue. Enfin bon. Kiss et merci !

**Xylo** : Eh oui, c'est le combat final et mon cœur est en suspension ! XD Kiss et merci !

**Ai-sensei et Nade-chan** : Euh… Non, pour l'instant, il est pas question de morts. Du calme, du calme. Survivras-tu à ce chapitre ? Kiss et merci !

**Shaya10** : Nyaaaaa ! ZEN ! Chuis toute décoiffée ! Tu vas tout savoir ici, mais me tape pas dessus, hein ? ç-ç Kiss et merci ! Et pas la peine de faire des menaces, lol, le voici, le chapitre.

**Sooz06neji** : Toutes les réponses sont ici ! Kiss et merci !

**Nefer Neferou Aton** : Grandiose ? Euh… à vous de juger ! Kiss et merci !

**Spicycocktail** : Toi aussi, une tite larme ? Désolée pour la fin, mais je le devais… XD Kiss et merci !

**Baka-han** : Lol oki, oki ! Je poste, je poste! Calme! Le poulet maléfique… MDR !!! Excellent ! Kiss et merci !

**Coralie** : J'ai pas le choix, je dois le faire… XD Kiss et merci !

**Cassy-chan** : Du moment qu'on me frappe pas… Kiss et merci !

**Erylis** : Aaaah, c'est gentil de me redire tous mes bons points dans cette fic, ça me console. Kiss et merci !

**Kalea 13** : Vite vite vite, c'est la fin ! XD Kiss et merci !

**Manitchi** : Eh bé, ça, c'est de la review qui fait plaisir à lire ! ARIGATÔ ! Oki, je poste ! Et ne t'en fais pas, j'avais bien compris. Kiss et merci !

**Tsunade-sama** : Tuer tout le monde ?! O.o Mais je peux pas faire ça ! C'est pas une bonne fin, sinon ! XD Si t'as des envies de meutres, pas sur moi, stp, sinon, pas d'épilogue… Kiss et merci !

* * *

Alors… On y est, hein ? Le chapitre de la bataille finale que je n'arrêtais pas d'évoquer dans vos réponses… Je suis complètement consciente qu'une mauvaise fin peut tout casser et voire, dégoûter les lecteurs.

Cependant, je dois vous le dire. J'avais le choix entre vous offrir la fin « _que chacun voulait avoir_ » ou la fin « _qui respectait mon optique_ ». Parce que je veux rester fidèle à ma façon de voir cette histoire jusqu'au mot « fin », j'ai pris la seconde option. Certain(es) d'entre vous seront forcément déçus, tristes, ou frustrés. Je m'en excuse par avance, mais je voulais vraiment rester vraie jusqu'à la fin.

Enfin, il faut savoir que dans ce chapitre, il y a au moins une dizaine de personnages avec lesquels je dois jongler SIMULTANEMENT et ceci est trèèès difficile. Aussi, tous les personnages n'auront pas tous autant voix au chapitre. Certains passeront même sous silence. J'en suis tout aussi désolée, mais je n'ai pas été inspirée pour tous. J'espère aussi que la bataille entre Aki et Tsuheki ne paraitra pas trop cucul...

En espérant que vous me comprendrez, je vous souhaite, une très bonne (et longue) lecture. Mes 16 pages de Word n'attendent que vous !

* * *

**_Chapitre 65 : Confrontations_**

21 heures

Dans moins de 3 heures, le sort d'un pays serait scellé. Cette pensée grave aux échos importants se répercutait aux quatre coins de sept têtes. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Alignés le long de la rambarde, Akina entourée de ses six gardiens restants guettait l'horizon. Le regard fixe et droit devant, ils attendaient patiemment que leur ennemi se manifeste. Orochimaru ou Tsuheki, lequel des deux apparaîtrait le premier ? Peu importe. L'un comme l'autre devait être mis hors d'état de nuire. La toile du ciel se peignait peu à peu des étoiles, futurs témoins de grandes choses. La vestale leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers ses petites gouttes brillantes de l'univers dont la très lointaine lueur se reflétait sur une trace humide qui avait traversé sa joue. Heureusement que personne n'avait remarqué cela. Elle n'aurait rien pu dire.

L'air s'était brutalement rafraîchi depuis le coucher du soleil. L'été était comme en stand by et avait retenu sa douceur de l'air comme il aurait retenu son souffle. L'espace et le temps étaient figés quand la mort rôdait près d'un futur champ de bataille. Un nouveau souffle de glace balaya le toit. Naruto redressa la tête.

- Là.

Les autres suivirent son regard et virent plus loin, perchée sur la cime d'un cyprès et dos à la lune, une silhouette aux longs cheveux qui ondulaient dans le vent. Assez grande et droite, deux points sombres aux reflets d'ambre à la lueur malsaine percèrent la nuit, suivis par un sourire narquois et tranquille. Cette sensation d'oppression, d'étouffement, c'était bien lui.

- Orochimaru… souffla Akina.

Comme un messager, le vent porta cette parole à la silhouette qui s'inclina respectueusement.

- Bien le bonsoir, honorable vestale.

Orochimaru se redressa et regarda autour de lui.

- Il semblerait que le principal concerné ne soit pas encore ici, serais-je venu trop tôt ?

- Tsuheki ne viendra qu'à celui qu'il jugera digne de lui, lança Akina d'un air glacial. Mais je refuse qu'une telle créature vous revienne, Orochimaru, dussé-je en mourir !

Tous serrèrent le poing de fureur quand ils virent l'homme rire. Comment pouvait-il prendre Akina si peu au sérieux ? Naruto sentait son chakra bouillonner de plus en plus en lui mais un simple signal de la vestale dans son esprit lui suffit à se calmer. Il ne devait pas se laisser emporter si près d'elle, cela pouvait être dangereux pour elle.

Orochimaru cessa de rire et posa ses yeux reptiliens sur sa jeune rivale avec délectation.

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites vraiment, puis-je me permettre de t'aider ? proposa-t-il avec un faux ton courtois empli d'ironie. Je vois que tu as une belle équipe avec toi. Laissez-moi vous présenter la mienne…

Il claqua des doigts et trois ombres surgirent à ses côtés sur les cimes voisines. Les cœurs cessèrent de battre.

- Hinata ! hurlèrent Neji et Naruto à l'unisson.

Droite comme un « i » et le regard aussi vide que la dernière fois, l'héritière des Hyûga balaya d'un regard horizontal des shinobis et la vestale, sans la moindre expression. Ses yeux de nacre plissés faisaient écho à la froide lueur de l'astre nocturne. Elle les braqua droit sur Akina qui vit que sa main droite, sagement contre le long du corps, comportait encore ses lignes du Sceau de Paralysie. Elle lui ferait payer pour cela.

Naruto serrait les dents, plus décidé que jamais. Il lui ôterait ce regard de pantin, il fracasserait ce masque de cruauté et déchirerait ce voile de froideur qui l'insupportaient tellement sur le visage de la jeune fille de ses pensées. Hinata était si douce, si innocente, elle n'avait rien à faire dans cette bataille qui ne la concernait en rien ! Il cligna des yeux quand elle tourna la tête dans sa direction. Ses yeux blancs le transperçaient de toute part mais il ne bougea pas et tenta de sonder le sien avec ses billes azures pleines d'espoir. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il cru voir un reflet humide devant ses iris vierges de pupilles.

- Sasuke… murmurèrent les filles à voix basse.

Accroupi sur sa branche, les yeux saphir du mercenaire se confondaient dans la nuit, cachés dans l'ombre de sa capuche. Personne ne pouvait rien distinguer de son visage mais Akina jurait qu'il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle sentait ce qu'il voulait lui faire dire. Elle eut un sourire en son cœur.

Sakura avait porté la main autour de son cou sans s'en rendre compte. Il était bel et bien là, aux côtés de l'ennemi. Elle ne voulait pas en croire ses yeux mais ses sentiments n'en furent que plus durcis. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Akina s'attarda un peu sur la dernière silhouette. Assez petite et fragile d'apparence, elle ne voyait pas qui était cette personne aux longs cheveux. Tout à coup, voir une lueur parme dans son cou lui fit l'effet d'un boulet de canon.

- Toi ! s'exclama-t-elle. La jeune fille au Sceau de la Demie-Vie !

Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, horrifiée. En flash-back, la vestale revit cette jeune fille pâle qui avait été mordue par Orochimaru lors de leur première rencontre. En proie à un empoisonnement, Akina lui avait apposé un sceau pour la sauver. Elle ? Non…

La silhouette hocha la tête.

- Je me prénomme Haku. Je n'étais là que pour que mon maître puisse juger de votre puissance et analyser votre chakra qui est si particulier. Et pour votre information, je suis un garçon… dit-il d'une voix douce et claire.

L'ahurissement frappa Akina de plein fouet ainsi que Naruto et Neji qui avaient assisté à la guérison de cette prétendue « innocente ». C'était donc ça ce que Jiraiya avait voulu lui dire ! Cette fille… euh… garçon était de l'ennemi ! Une taupe !

Haku guetta la réaction d'Akina quand celle-ci voulut lui parler.

- Tu as l'air de bien supporter mon sceau, dit-elle avec un sourire un peu triste. J'avoue que je n'étais pas très rassurée, tu étais la seconde personne à qui je l'apposais. Je suis contente…

Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction. Cette fille…

Le silence était à peine revenu qu'une voix claqua comme un coup de fouet :

- Et Tenten ? Où est-elle ?

Les gardiens se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Kiba dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs assassins à Orochimaru qui eut un sourire carnassier.

- Ah, elle… En tant que ninja, je suppose que tu sais ce que l'on réserve aux traîtres ?

Les pupilles du garçon-chien se dilatèrent d'horreur. Non, elle serait…

- Elle n'a pas su remplir sa mission, certes, mais elle a quand même trouvé le moyen de me rendre service. A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être en compagnie d'amis quelque part en forêt…

- Amis ? répéta Ino, un sourcil en l'air.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais, poursuivit le senin. Comme vous le voyez, vous avez la supériorité numérique alors, permettez que j'appelle quelques amis aussi…

Il malaxa rapidement son chakra et exécuta des signes avec les mains tandis que ses trois sbires bondissaient pour aller sur des branches situées plus loin. Orochimaru plaqua la main à ses pieds et un serpent gigantesque et monstrueux apparut, accompagné d'un congénère tout aussi redoutable. Perché sur la tête du plus gros reptile, l'homme adressa un rictus sarcastique à Akina.

- Commençons !

Les ombres de Haku et Hinata disparurent tandis que celle de Sasuke avait déjà quitté le champ de vision de tout le monde. Le second serpent, langue sifflante et crocs venimeux tout sortis, s'était déjà rué vers le toit du côté de Ino et Shikamaru qui eurent juste le temps de bondir pour esquiver.

- Ino ! Shika ! cria Akina en entrecroisant les doigts. Sur la gauche, v… ouap ?

Elle eut un geste de lancer vers le serpent qui avait tendu le cou pour attraper les ninjas quand Neji l'avait attrapée pour lui éviter un coup de queue intempestif. Une détonation explosa sur le nez du serpent qui s'interrompit de surprise. La vestale ragea, elle voulait viser les yeux et son sceau n'avait eu quasiment aucun effet.

Orochimaru éclata d'un rire froid.

- J'avais oublié de te le dire, vestale. Mais le sceau que tu as donné à Haku m'a grandement servi à l'analyser ! Ce n'est pas bien de dévoiler ses connaissances à un ennemi qu'on laisse en vie.

- Merde… jura Neji en reposant la jeune fille par terre. Je vais essayer de te… Ah !

- Neji !

Deux kunais fendirent l'air et l'un d'eux avait touché Neji dans le dos tandis qu'une main attrapa le second qui pointait Akina en plein cœur. L'adolescente regarda Naruto qui lui tournait le dos, le kunai fermement serré dans sa paume avant d'apercevoir plus haut le lanceur. Ou plutôt la lanceuse. La tête un peu penchée sur le côté, elle analysait les trois jeunes gens de son regard de marbre.

- Hinata. Je serai ton adversaire, déclara-t-il des plus sérieux, avant de tourner un peu la tête vers Neji et Hinata. Ca va vous deux ?

- Ca ira, répondit son camarade en ôtant le kunai d'un geste sûr.

- Akina, je ne veux pas t'abandonner, mais j'ai mon combat.

La vestale eut à peine le temps de hocher la tête qu'Hinata avait déjà quitté son perchoir et Naruto l'avait suivie dans la seconde. Autour d'elle, Ino et Shikamaru faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour empêcher le serpent de trop s'approcher tandis que Sakura se battait avec difficulté de son côté avec Haku. Akina regarda rapidement aux alentours.

- Où est Kiba ? Parti retrouver Tenten ? fit Neji. Et son devoir ? Il pourrait au moins…

- Laisse, ça me va. Je le comprends. Va aider Sakura, s'il te plait. Haku semble plus fort qu'il n'en a l'air.

- Mais…

- Va ! Aie confiance.

Le jeune homme dût s'incliner devant la détermination des yeux d'eau de la vestale et hôcha la tête à contre cœur avant de partir. Pourvu qu'elle sache ce qu'elle faisait. Un peu plus loin, la voix de Shikamaru lui parvint.

- Akina ! On doit s'éloigner pour garder ton périmètre en sécurité ! Reste prudente !

- Allez-y !

Elle vit le monstre rampant s'enfoncer dans la forêt pour se lancer aux trousses de Shikamaru et d'Ino. Puis elle affronta du regard Orochimaru qui n'avait pas bougé, très amusé par tout ce spectacle agité. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air triomphant.

- On dirait qui ne reste que moi…

Akina se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard féroce. L'homme plissa les yeux puis bondit de son serpent pour atterrir aux pieds de la vestale. Il la jaugea de haut en bas comme il aurait jaugé un fruit appétissant et juteux lors d'une chaude journée d'été. Ce regard ne plut pas du tout à la jeune fille qui ne put retenir un frisson de dégoût qui lui remontait désagréablement dans le dos. L'air tranquille et assuré, Orochimaru tira lentement deux kunais de ses étuis et commença à s'avancer. Akina n'aimait pas non plus cette confiance.

- Hé hé ! Ils ne sont pas très futés, tes gardiens…

Il fit tourner ses poignards entre ses paumes. Le petit effet ne se fit pas attendre, Akina se sentait mal à l'aise.

- … ils se sont tous dispersés. Sur ce coup, même Tenten m'a bien aidé. Cela fait plus intime, vous ne trouvez pas, noble vestale ?

Elle déglutit avec difficulté, les pupilles écarquillées d'horreur. Il avait donc tout prévu pour que les ninjas se retrouvent loin d'elle ? Neji aidait Sakura, Naruto avait volé au secours d'Hinata comme Kiba l'avait fait pour Tenten tandis que Shikamaru et Ino tentaient de retenir le second serpent qui devait être en train de se faire épauler du premier si elle avait correctement deviné la raison l'absence de celui-ci.

Le senin continuait de s'avancer au rythme de ses pas à reculons, toujours aussi serein.

- Je n'aurais même pas besoin de déployer la pleine puissance, tu es si faible dans les domaines hors Sceaux…

- Il faudra pourtant vous contenter de moi pour adversaire.

- Et je m'en réjouis.

Et il passa à l'attaque à coups de lames. Akina se revit alors lors de son entraînement avec Neji peu avant la découverte de Sasuke et tenta de ramener à elle un maximum de souvenirs de cette journée. Hélas, Orochimaru était vif et très fort, elle n'en attendait pas moins d'un ennemi de cette ampleur. Armée de petits sceaux de rejet, elle parvint avec la même dextérité dont elle avait fait preuve lors du test de Tsunade à contrer les lames des kunais qui s'abattaient en rafales tels une pluie de fer meurtrière. Orochimaru réalisa que son adversaire avait de la ressource et força cette dernière à reculer le plus possible pour l'acculer contre une paroi.

Tout à coup, une plainte suivie d'un éclat de voix affolée raisonna aux tympans d'Akina. Elle se débarrassa de son ennemi pour quelques petites secondes grâce à un sceau éblouissant et jeta un regard autour d'elle.

- Sakura !

La jeune fille était à terre, tandis que Neji essayait de se défaire de plusieurs clones aqueux. Soudain, une rafale d'eau allait s'abattre sur la kunoichi inconsciente pour la noyer de l'intérieur mais son corps disparut, emporté par une ombre.

- Sakura ! Mais… !

Akina voulut venir rejoindre Neji, mais Orochimaru était reparti à l'assaut, prêt à mordre l'adolescente comme il avait mordu Haku et Sasuke. Mais avant de pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout de son entreprise, un éclair métallique fendit l'air et vint érafler d'une sale coupure le cou à rallonge du senin.

- Ah ! cracha Orochimaru. Toi ! Comment oses-tu ?

La tête bien remise sur les épaules, le senin dirigea ses yeux perçants sur le responsable de cette attaque qui était perché sur les tuiles du toit, le corps de Sakura dans ses bras. Akina n'y croyait pas.

- Sasuke ! s'exclama-t-elle, le cœur empli de joie. Je le savais !

- Sale traître ! vociféra l'homme-serpent. Tu ne paies rien pour attendre.

- Je ne vous ai jamais dit que je vous suivais pour tuer la Vestale du Pays du Feu, répliqua le mercenaire d'un air mauvais.

Il tourna son regard de nuit sur la jeune fille en contrebas, la tête un peu basse.

- Pardonne-moi, Akina. Mais ce soir est aussi le soir de ma vie. Je reviendrai dès que je le peux.

Elle comprit. Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire d'encouragement, puis le jeune homme disparut de nouveau.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une silhouette découpée dans la nuit par quelques rayons de la lune s'arrêta à la lisière du bois, loin des combats. Elle déposa un corps froid et mouillé qui remuait lentement sous une respiration un peu désordonnée.

Tout à coup, un gargouillis mouillé remonta des entrailles d'une jeune fille qui expulsa de l'eau tout en toussant. Ses yeux d'un délicat vert amande se figèrent quand ils découvrirent la personne qui se tenait à genoux près d'elle.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Sasuke alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

- O… Oui…

Rassuré, il se redressa pour repartir mais on lui saisissait le poignet.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux échapper au destin.

Il tourna la tête vers elle avec un regard qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu et qui le transformait complètement : une ébauche de tristesse.

- Ne me suis pas.

Sakura libéra son poignet qui était si chaud entre ses doigts tremblants et le mercenaire s'évanouit dans la nature.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Vas-y, Aka ! Cherche ! Je sais qu'on touche au but !

La respiration haletante, le sang qui battait à ses oreilles dans un bourdonnement horrible qui résonnait dans toute sa tête, son propre cœur qui accélérait de rythme, Kiba bondissait de branches en branches, flair au garde à vous. Il était conscient de ses actes. Il partait à la recherche d'une traîtresse, d'une taupe de l'ennemi. Il avait délaissé celle qu'il devait protéger au péril de sa vie pour retrouver une espionne.

Il serra les dents.

- Elle n'est pas comme ça ! voulut-il se persuader. Pas quand elle est partie !

Il fonçait peut-être droit dans un piège. Un autre piège que cet infâme Orochimaru avait fomenté pour lui. Mais peu lui importait. Il voulait absolument sauver Tenten. Sa mission n'avait jamais consisté en séduire l'un des Ninjas Sacrés pour subtiliser des informations. Elle n'avait même pas cherché par tous les moyens à ramener le parchemin du temple. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à tuer Akina, même découverte. Pour toutes ces raisons, Tenten était–elle toujours une mauvaise personne ? Un ennemi qu'il fallait laisser mourir ?

- Pas pour Akina.

«- _Va la sauver. Tu le veux et moi aussi_ » lui avait-elle glissé à voix basse.

Le garçon-chien remercia du plus profond de son âme sa vestale qui avait l'âme la plus pure qu'il puisse connaître. Alors, il chassa tous les doutes de son esprit et se concentra au maximum sur son flair pour qu'il le guide jusqu'à Tenten. Pourvu qu'il ne fût pas trop tard.

Un grondement sourd secoua le silence de la forêt. Il leva le nez un peu plus haut. Poussière, roche, matériaux de construction. Une partie du temple venait d'être détruite. Il devait se dépêcher. Akina comptait aussi sur lui.

- Ouah ! Ouah ! Aouuuuuuh ! aboya Akamaru.

- Là ? Sûr ?

- Arf !

Le ninja s'arrêta sur une branche et regarda en en bas. Rien. Juste une clairière sombre et lugubre. Il renifla l'air à son tour. Une très très vague odeur de la jeune fille lui parvenait comme une douce réminiscence. Mais vu la faiblesse, elle devait être passée par là il y a longtemps.

- Non, Aka. Il n'y a rien. On cont…

- Aouuuuuh ! Aouaouuuuuh ! hurla le chien de plus belle en sautant au sol.

- Hein ? Mais tu perçois son chakra au moins ?

Le petit animal tourna sur lui-même et Kiba le rejoignit. Il huma une nouvelle fois l'air. L'odeur s'amenuisait petit à petit. Une odeur de terre fraîchement retournée vint s'ajouter.

Chien et maître se regardèrent.

- Oh mon dieu… Vite !!

Truffe par terre, la petite boule de poils blanche se mit à gratter le sol avec fébrilité. Kiba vient l'aider puis le transforma en énorme chien pour creuser plus vite. Avec de grandes pattes, ça ferait toujours plus de terre en moins. Au bout de quelques secondes, leurs griffes raclèrent quelque chose de dur.

Le jeune homme déblaya le reste de terre du revers de la main. Un mur de terre issu d'un Doton. Une prison de terre impénétrable de l'intérieur. Il fallait faire vite.

- Essaye de pulvériser ça, Akamaru !

L'énorme chien donna un coup de patte qui ne donna d'une large griffure sur le mur de terre. Kiba poussa un juron de déception puis se tourna vers son compagnon.

- Dans ce cas, va falloir tout donner ? Prêt ?

Il malaxa son chakra et transforma de nouveau Akamaru, toutes griffes sorties et prêtes à faire un maximum de dégâts.

- En avant ! Gatsuuga !! s'écria le ninja.

Tourbillonnant sur lui-même à une vitesse folle, Akamaru perça une entrée qui éclata en fragments terreux de poussière. Satisfait, Kiba remercia son fidèle compagnon canin d'une caresse sur la tête puis se pencha au-dessus de l'ouverture dont l'intérieur fut vaguement éclairé par la lune.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- T… Tenten…

Une vingtaine de mètres plus profondément, une mélodie sinistre et sourde remontait lentement vers la surface. Une colonie de serpents de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs possibles aux écailles reluisantes et lisses sifflaient et persiflaient à l'unisson. Et au milieu de ce rassemblement, pâle, la peau percée à de nombreux endroits par paires de crocs, les yeux étrangement vides et l'expression hagarde figée, Tenten gisait, adossée contre une paroi froide de terre.

- TENTEN ! hurla Kiba en plongeant sans réfléchir.

Il se précipita dans la fosse pour en tirer la jeune fille inconsciente, ignorant les quelques morsures de serpents qui profitèrent de la présence d'un nouveau corps à savourer. Il se débarrassa d'un geste rageur un reptile qui tentait de rester accroché à son bras et remonta rapidement à la surface pour déposer la kunoichi.

- Mon dieu… Est-ce qu'elle… ? murmura-t-il en dégageant la frange brune humide de fièvre.

Akamaru renifla un peu Tenten puis aboya à l'adresse de Kiba.

- Hein ? s'étonna-t-il. Ces bestioles lui aspiraient son chakra ? Pas de poison ?

Le chien secoua la tête de droite à gauche avant d'aboyer encore.

- Rester pour la surveiller ? Oui, je sais que sa vie est en danger… mais il y a aussi Akina…

Il se mordit la lèvre. S'il laissait ou transportait Tenten, elle ne survivrait probablement pas. Mais la vestale avait certainement besoin de son aide !

- Que faire ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Il aurait quand même pu choisir autre chose que des serpents !

- Va dire ça à Orochimaru, Ino !

D'un autre côté de la forêt, Ino et Shikamaru se démenaient contre les deux serpents répugnants d'Orochimaru. Le premier, de couleur noire aux reflets gris perle s'évertuait à vouloir faire de la blonde son dîner nocturne tandis que le second, de couleur terre avec des tâches sombres essayait d'écraser le jounin.

Tous deux esquivaient depuis un bon moment et les signes de fatigue se faisaient de plus en plus oppressants. Les kunais et les shurikens n'avaient aucun effet sur leur peau lisse et visqueuse. Orochimaru les avait-t-il protégé d'un sceau ou d'un jutsu spécial ?

- Merde… jura Shikamaru en un bond arrière pour éviter un coup de crocs venimeux. Et Akina qui est sans personne à ses côtés… Sa stratégie était bien pensée, à l'autre !

- Va la retrouver ! lui cria Ino en tentant un nouveau coup de poignard. Je vais faire ce que je p…

- Et puis quoi en encore ?

- Hein ?

- Ayons confiance en Akina. Hors de question que je laisse un camarade seul devant un ennemi supérieur en nombre ! C'est bien toi qui disais qu'il fallait rester ensemble, non ? Tu te contredis, ma chère Ino !

La jeune fille cligna des yeux de surprise. Ses iris turquoise détaillaient avec une grande attention le ninja qui sautait et rebondissait pour assaillir encore son adversaire animalier. Et là, elle ne vit plus ce garçon flemmard, râleur avec l'air buté. Non. Là, avec ses traces de poussière mêlées de sueur sur son front, elle voyait un homme. Un homme déterminé et courageux avec une fière allure. Shikamaru n'était pas comme elle le croyait.

Une douleur fulgurante dans ses côtes, un hurlement qui ne put franchir sa bouche pourtant grande ouverte, le paysage qui défilait autour d'elle, un cri.

- INO !

Les yeux glacés d'horreur, le jounin abandonna sans hésiter son serpent pour aller récupérer au plus vite son amie qui venait d'être frappée de plein fouet par la queue du reptile. En quelques bonds rapides, il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne percute violemment le sol et disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles à la manière des anbus pour se retrouver plus loin caché par des buissons aux branchages épais et broussailleux.

- Tss… Plus de concentration… grommela-t-il en la déposant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amie. Elle s'en tirerait. Il eut un soupir de soulagement avec un léger sourire en coin. Une fille comme elle, pour la terrasser, il fallait une sacrée volonté. Les filles, c'étaient des coriaces quand elles le voulaient. Il cessa de sourire quand il la vit papillonner des cils.

- Sh… Shika…

- Même blessée, une fille doit toujours parler ? bougonna-t-il en ôtant sa veste kaki pour la mettre sous la nuque de la jeune fille. N'essaie même pas de bouger. Tu as des côtes cassées. Alors, tu ne bouges pas, je vais essayer de m'en sortir seul.

Vaincue car plus buté qu'elle, Ino opina lentement du chef en réprimant une grimace de douleur. Tout de même, elle ne voulait pas rester là sans rien faire. Elle enrageait de ne servir à rien, ça l'insupportait.

- J'ai un ego à satisfaire… plaisanta-t-elle amèrement. Je suis sans doute la plus faible du g…

- Tais-toi ! gronda le jounin, lassé. Non, tu n'es pas faible. Peu de personnes ont une volonté comme la tienne. Ca, c'est une qualité que moi, je n'ai pas. Je suis plus souvent réfractaire que volontaire…

Il oublia un instant les cris persifleurs des deux monstres qui rampaient plus loin derrière à rechercher leurs casse-croûtes pour lui sourire. Un sourire fier et taquin à la fois.

- T'es quelqu'un de bien aussi, Ino. Je ne l'aurais pas cru au début, mais si.

Ino cligna encore des yeux, hébétée.

- Shikamaru…

- J'y retourne. Reste tranquille surtout.

Et il s'éclipsa avant qu'elle ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il fallait dire que ses dernières paroles l'avaient clouée. Elles l'avaient clouée autant qu'à présent, elle voulait le rejoindre pour l'aider à combattre. Comme Shikamaru le lui avait fait remarquer, elle se contredisait. Ils devaient rester ensemble. Alors, dans un effort qui lui donna l'impression qu'une armée de shinobis lui piétinait la cage thoracique, la kunoichi se redressa sur les coudes.

- Hors de question… que tu récoltes tous les honneurs, Shika… dit-elle avec un sourire bien à elle.

De son côté, le jeune homme commençait à se demander sérieusement comment il allait se débarrasser de ces serpents qui, visiblement, étaient protégés grâce à un sceau qui devait être copié sur le chakra d'Akina laissé sur Haku. Contrairement à lui, ils ne semblaient pas du tout fatigués de s'agiter dans tous les sens. Il ne pouvait pas non plus user de son Kage Mane pour les immobiliser, contrôler un reptile n'était pas envisageable dans ce cas.

- Raaah… Pourvu qu'Akina s'en sorte mieux de son côté… Et les autres aussi.

A réfléchir à une stratégie, le jounin en perdit sa concentration à observer les serpents qui le débusquèrent de sa cachette et l'encerclèrent sans lui donner la moindre possibilité d'échappatoire. Les deux reptiles se consultèrent du regard comme pour se mettre d'accord sur le partage de ce jeune humain puis le plus gros ouvrit grand la gueule et se pencha.

- Shintenshin no Jutsu !

Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de faire volte face qu'il vit une Ino vacillante s'écrouler sans connaissance derrière un buisson. Au même instant, le serpent qui allait le dévorer s'était brusquement arrêté pour faire face à son congénère. Il n'en revenait pas. Cette fille était soit très courageuse ou complètement givrée ! Carrément givrée, oui !

- Imbécile ! cria-t-il au serpent noir. Tu ne peux pas contrôler un corps animalier ! Tu ne pourras peut-être même pas en sortir !

L'animal sembla le comprendre et tourna ses yeux rouge sang vers lui. Shikamaru ne sut dire si c'était son imagination ou pas, mais il crut voir le triste sourire d'Ino se dessiner sur cette gueule recouverte d'écailles froides.

- I… Ino…

Le reptile sombre se pencha pour le pousser du museau afin que le jounin s'éloigne pour se mettre à l'abri mais le second serpent avait comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et vint mordre d'un puissant coup de crocs acérés son homologue qui se cambra dans un hurlement déchirant.

- INO !!

Quand il vit une tâche de sang souiller petit à petit l'herbe sous le buisson qui cachait le corps de la kunoichi, le sang du ninja ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Shikamaru dégaina un kunai qu'il envoya droit dans l'œil du serpent couleur terre qui se mit à crier à son tour. Pendant que le monstre se débattait avec fureur, une grêle noire pleuvant à torrent de son œil gauche, le shinobi se précipita près de l'autre serpent gisant et fit glisser ses mains qui tremblaient malgré lui sur la peau lisse et humide de la tête géante.

- Ino… Arrête de déconner maintenant… Sors de là ! implora-t-il.

Près de sa main, un œil rouge papillonna pour s'ouvrir et le regarda dans le vide. Shikamaru serra les dents. Etait-ce trop tard ?

Un rugissement martela ses tympans et le noir s'abattit soudain autour de lui.

« - _SHIKAMARU !_ »

Le serpent noir se redressa brusquement, horrifié par la vision du jeune homme happé dans la gueule de l'autre qui s'était remis de sa demie cécité.

Figée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, Ino se laissa entraîner par la voix doucereuse de la vengeance et donna un coup de croc si violent à son homologue rampant qu'elle lui entailla une bonne partie de la gorge. Puis elle rassembla toute sa concentration et parvint à briser son jutsu pour réintégrer son corps. Ignorant la douleur lancinante et sourde dans ses côtes et l'épais filet de sang qui coulait de son sternum sur sa tunique, l'adolescente se redressa tant bien que mal et se remit péniblement debout. Les deux serpents étaient en train de s'entretuer. Le serpent qui avait avalé Shikamaru devait penser que l'autre était toujours possédé. Ce dernier finit par tomber sous les morsures de son homologue couleur terre. Et un de moins. Hélas, cette tournure des événements ne parvint pas à dissiper ce tenaillement qui arrachait le fond de ses entrailles.

- Shikamaru… murmura-t-elle dans un souffle brisé.

Le reptile restant avait commencé à se diriger vers elle lorsqu'il s'arrêta en poussant un étrange cri qui s'apparentait à un grognement. Intriguée, la kunoichi resta tout de même sur ses gardes en dépit de sa grande difficulté à rester debout sans fléchir. Qu'avait-il ? Il semblait souffrir.

Les cris de rage de l'animal grandirent en intensité et en fureur tandis qu'il se tortillait comme un ver de terre accroché au bout de son hameçon. Tout à coup, ses pupilles fines et étirées de dilatèrent dans ses iris ambrés et le serpent implosa dans une détonation assourdissante. Se protégeant de ses bras, Ino réprima une exclamation de dégoût quand elle sentit des choses visqueuses et chaudes lui tomber dessus.

- Kof ! Kof ! Bouerk… Ca, c'est ce que j'appelle « étudier les solutions en profondeur »… toussa une voix.

La jeune fille écarta ses bras de son visage et vit à quelques mètres Shikamaru, couvert de sang et de viscères dégoulinantes qu'il essayait de retirer de ses vêtements avec une grimace répugnée. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il était…

Le jounin remarqua la présence de son amie et eut un éclair de panique. Dans qu'elle état elle était !

- Ino ! s'exclama-t-il en accourant vers elle. Tu es encore debout, il faut vite te… quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? C'est ces restes de boyau qui… ?

Elle le regardait fixement, la lèvre tremblotante et les yeux humides. Quand une perle mouillée naquit au coin de son œil droit, elle retint un hoquet… et lui écrasa son poing sur le crâne.

- Ne redis JAMAIS que je suis une imbécile quand tu fais des imbécillités encore plus imbéciles, ESPECE D'IMBECILE ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix enrouée et cassée. J'ai eu si…

Trop éprouvée psychiquement et surtout physiquement par tout cela, l'adolescente ne put terminer sa phrase qui mourut contre la poitrine de Shikamaru.

- Ola ! Ino ! s'exclama-t-il en attrapant la kunoichi qui s'écroulait sur lui.

Il la retint, un bras autour de ses épaules pour ne pas lui faire de mal à la taille, légèrement rouge. Et ce n'était pas à cause du sang du serpent. Il eut un soupir de soulagement. Elle cogne fort, même grièvement blessée. Elle s'en sortirait, encore.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans une clairière sombre où seul un unique rayon bleuté aux reflets d'argent de la lune éclairait le centre, un hululement de chouette vint glisser entre les troncs des arbres et caresser les feuillages. Sous la lueur de la nuit, un éclat métallique brilla. Celui d'une lame de fer lisse et aiguisé. La main qui le tenait n'avait pas desserré depuis qu'elle l'avait attrapé en pleine lancée.

Le bleu de l'astre nocturne vint plonger dans deux billes azures dans lesquelles il trouva un écho sans pouvoir s'immiscer dans les autres iris, cette fois-ci d'un blanc immaculé, qui se trouvaient en face. Naruto n'entendait plus que sa respiration qui soulevait sa poitrine qui remuait également au rythme de son cœur emballé.

Il la dévisagea. Encore et encore. Il pourrait ne jamais s'arrêter. Un petit coup de vent vint chasser quelques mèches ébène qui encadraient son visage lisse, découvrant une joue à la couleur laiteuse. Ses yeux perlites n'avaient pas changé. Peut-être étaient-ils encore plus glacés que la dernière fois. Il devrait la ramener avant de devenir à jamais une poupée de gel.

- Tu comptes me tuer avec ce kunai, Naruto ?

Sa voix était si calme, comme la bise de l'air qui pousse des petits bateaux en papier sur un étang. Mais l'ironie qui empoisonnait cette bouche les aurait fait couler.

Le shinobi baissa les yeux sur l'arme qu'il tenait. Un petit rire vint ourler les lèvres d'Hinata.

- Ta seule alternative pour éviter l'occlusion de tes tenketsus serait de me couper ma main gauche, la valide… Mais je sais très bien que faire jaillir ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de mon sang te rendrait fou. Tu n'oserais pas.

- Je sais…

Il avait parlé tranquillement, comme il aurait parlé de la vie autour d'une tasse de thé. Mais il était si décidé qu'il n'avait plus la faculté de trembler ou d'hésiter.

- C'est pour cela que je gagnerai… à mains nues, prédit le ninja en rangeant soigneusement le poignard dans son étui.

Pour la première fois depuis son ensorcellement, une bribe d'étonnement vient inaugurer la figure statufiée de la jeune fille. Pourquoi était-il si confiant ? Allait-il employer des jutsus si redoutables qu'il n'en utiliserait pas d'armes ? Et sans verser le sang ? Ce garçon était-il stupide, trop confiant ou très fort ? Il ne faudrait pas le sous estimer…

- Soit, on ne verra pas mon sang, mais le tien… répliqua-t-elle en croisant ses doigts. Byakugan !

De sa nouvelle acuité, Hinata scanna son adversaire pour repérer ses liaisons à chakra. Viser en premier les tenketsus proches du cœur. La mort serait inéluctable.

- Hinata ?

L'adolescente leva les yeux vers le blondinet qui lui offrait un sourire plein d'espoir.

- A tout à l'heure…

Tous deux se mirent en position. Quand la chouette hulula de nouveau, les deux silhouettes encadrées par l'obscurité se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre.

22 heures.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sur le toit du temple, le combat entre Akina et Orochimaru continuait. La vestale parvenait à repousser les attaques à distance grâce à des sceaux de rejet, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de corps à corps, les maigres enseignements qu'elle avait pu avoir n'étaient guère suffisants. Elle était à bout de souffle et blessée. Mais pas suffisamment pour la forcer à activer son sceau frontal. Elle ne l'activerait jamais.

Un filet de sang coulant sur son visage depuis son crâne, résultat d'une violente projection contre un mur, Akina ne parvint plus à rester debout et se laissa tomber à genoux, haletante. Son bras lui faisait mal, il devait être cassé, sans compter toutes les commotions qui recouvraient son corps.

Elle se traîna comme elle le pouvait jusqu'à la rambarde et se redressa un peu pour jeter un œil en contrebas. Neji était parvenu à se débarrasser de Haku, mais il avait été durement mené et le jeune homme gisait au sol, les cheveux en bataille sur le sol de marbre froid.

- Neji !

Etait-il… ? Non. Elle sentait encore son aura, bien que très très lointaine. Les autres aussi allaient bien. Elle était soulagée.

- Est-ce encore nécessaire de t'inquiéter pour eux, vestale ?

- Ah !

Un coup de pied dans ses reins la força à rester au sol. La jeune fille cracha un faible rejet de sang entre ses dents serrées par la douleur et se contenta de fusiller du regard son adversaire, faute de pouvoir lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Fier de sa position dominante qu'il n'aurait pas pensé acquérir si facilement, Orochimaru observa sa captive avec une délectation non dissimulée. Le sang sur une peau si frêle, si fine et si blanche et qui tachetait un habit aussi clair et léger que le voile de pureté qui entourait cette jeune fille sacrée était une vision enchanteresse à ses yeux d'assassin. Il parcourut ce corps interdit avec avidité et un sourire malsain se dessina sur ses minces lèvres pâles quand il vit le vent relever un peu au-dessus des genoux le voilage transparent de la robe.

- Tuer une jeune fille si gracieuse serait dommage, je pense… susurra-t-il à Akina qui déglutissait d'horreur. Il y aurait un moyen tellement plus simple et agréable de te mettre hors d'état de nuire. Qu'en pensez-vous… « jeune vierge sacrée » ?

Tous en prononçant ses mots terrifiants, l'homme se penchait pour lui attraper les poignets. Glacée d'effroi au plus profond de son être, Akina crut tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Jamais elle n'accorderait cela à cet homme et encore moins de cette manière ! Elle ne se donnerait qu'à un seul. Un seul !

- JAMAIS ! hurla-t-elle.

Son cri se transmit à toutes les parcelles de son corps qui le traduisirent par un puissant sceau de rejet qui expulsa au loin Orochimaru dont le corps fut agité de violentes convulsions. Akina voulut profiter de cet instant pour se relever et s'éloigner le plus possible, mais tout son corps n'était que douleur et paralysie. Son cerveau ne pouvait traiter aucune commande de mouvement. Et cette subite décharge de chakra qu'elle venait de délester en bouclier l'avait complètement assommée d'épuisement. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Allait-elle mourir ici, après qu'Orochimaru fût remis du choc ?

- Pas maintenant… pria-t-elle.

Tout à coup, un cri suraigu et strident déchira la nuit. La vestale ouvrit immédiatement les paupières. Ce cri…

- Ah ah ah ! Enfin ! Je commençais à perdre patience… déclara l'homme-serpent en se relevant.

Une fantastique bourrasque de vent se leva d'un seul coup. Les arbres tanguaient tels de simples fleurs à la tige fragile, répandant leurs feuillages en une neige végétale désordonnée. Au fur et à mesure que la puissance du vent augmentait, des morceaux détruits du temple commençaient à vaciller de plus en plus jusqu'à s'envoler dans la tempête.

Akina essaya de s'accrocher comme elle le put à une colonne qui ornait le balcon de la rambarde et leva les yeux. Plus haut, au-dessus de leurs têtes, une immense silhouette de rapace distinguable uniquement par les reflets sanguins de ses plumes volait dans la toile de la nuit.

- Approche, Tsuheki ! Approche ! Viens à moi ! appela Orochimaru, l'air dément.

Quand le majestueux démon vint se poser sur un toit voisin, Akina crut que la terre allait s'écrouler tant le sol et le bâtiment avaient tremblé. Elle grimaça. Toute cette pression de chakra qui s'abattait sur elle comme un rideau de plomb… Tsuheki était au climax de sa puissance. Il était déjà si tard. Et elle était incapable de bouger.

Elle tourna faiblement la tête et croisa les yeux d'ambres du Démon-Aigle qui semblait la guetter. Puis elle vit Orochimaru s'approcher de Tsuheki. Non… Il ne devait pas… l'approcher… Orochimaru le maltraitera…

- Tsuheki… A… tten… tion…

Elle ferma les paupières, exténuée.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

23 heures.

- Alors, tu abandonnes ?

- Je… ne connais pas… ce mot… En plus, maintenant que l'aigle est là… Akina a besoin de nous…

Deux respirations dans le soir. L'une un peu accélérée, l'autre haletante et hésitante. Hinata pencha un peu la tête sur le côté et contempla son adversaire avec une fausse incrédulité.

- Stupide. Penses-tu encore gagner ? Malgré ta formidable adresse, je dois le reconnaître, je t'ai déjà occulté trois tenketsus importants. Le moindre effort trop poussé signera ta mort, Naruto. Regarde-toi, tu commences à rejeter le sang par la bouche…

Le ninja blond, resté à quatre pattes, prit une inspiration et parvint à se remette à peu près debout, les genoux légèrement fléchis. Il passa rapidement le revers de sa main sur sa bouche pour se débarrasser de se sang qui gouttait par terre. Elle était forte. Le sceau d'Orochimaru lui conférait une force et une agilité impressionnantes. Il était difficile de combattre un ennemi sans chercher à le blesser ou à le tuer. Il en faisait les frais.

Hinata sembla lire dans ses pensées.

- Combattre sans donner de coups… Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.

Elle se remit en position, le bras gauche tendu vers lui.

- Alors, Naruto ? Et si tu essayais de me frapper, maintenant que ta vie est bien en danger ?

Le garçon eut un rire, quoiqu'un peu fatigué, qui lui arracha une douleur dans les côtes. Outragée car considérée comme non prise au sérieux, Hinata plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais et lui demanda ce qui le faisait rire.

- La mort est-elle si amusante ?

Naruto cessa de rire et l'observa dans les yeux.

- Non, non. C'est juste que je vais gagner sans te frapper. Bien au contraire…

- « Bien au contraire » ?

Il eut un sourire étrange.

- Et puis, il me reste un atout…

Il se mit en garde et lui fit signe d'y aller. Il était prêt. Prêt à sortir cette carte qu'elle ne soupçonnerait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas la sortir dès le début car il devait un peu la fatiguer. La fatiguer de corps pour mieux atteindre l'esprit. Il gagnerait.

La jeune fille rassembla un peu de concentration pour le coup de grâce puis elle partit à l'assaut. Elle courait vers lui, prête à fermer le tenketsu qui lui avait donné le plus de mal : celui du cœur.

Il attendit. Elle devait se rapprocher encore un peu.

Elle avançait encore. Mais pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ?

Il attendit encore un peu. Ca y est. Il pouvait voir ses yeux. Il la regarda et sourit avec douceur :

- L'autre jour, tu as pleuré…

Aussitôt, Hinata écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Quelque chose en elle se figea. Naruto capta cet instant de vide dans son âme pour lui saisir fermement le poignet d'une main et passer l'autre derrière la nuque gracile de la jeune fille. L'élan qu'elle avait pris pour se jeter sur lui suffit à détruire le dernier espace entre eux et à l'attirer contre lui.

- Mais… !

- Ce jour, après t'avoir juré que je te ramènerai, tu as pleuré, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je le sais.

Elle n'osait plus bouger. Comment l'avait-il su ? Elle était pourtant de dos quand il l'avait quittée, ce jour-là.

Ses bras se resserrèrent encore un peu plus autour de ce corps qu'il espérait retrouver un jour contre lui. Son parfum de lys était encore si frais, si entêtant. Elle tremblait de tout son être. Il serra encore.

- Cette fois, c'est toi qui trembles à mon toucher, poursuivit-il toujours à voix basse. Te ferais-tu aussi violence pour ne pas me faire de mal ? Tu as une très belle occasion. Mon dos est entièrement découvert…

Hinata eut un tressaillement. Elle attrapa un kunai d'une main tremblante et pointa la lame dans le dos du garçon. Celui-ci libéra un de ses bras et saisit délicatement la main armée de la kunoichi et pointa la lame en plein centre de son dos.

- Si tu frappes ici, tu feras mouche… indiqua-t-il avec douceur.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Il lui indiquait l'endroit où poignarder et maintenant, le voilà qui la serrait de nouveau contre lui !

- Mourir de ta main et dans tes bras serait bien trop beau pour moi après ce que j'ai fait, Hinata… Je ne suis pas venu quand il le fallait, je n'ai pas su te retenir quand tu as fui et je n'ai pas su faire ceci la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus…

Elle ne parvenait plus à garder le kunai droit dans sa main. Pourquoi sa vue se brouillait-elle subitement ?

- Je sais que tu es là, Hinata. Loin derrière cette façade. J'ai vu ta larme rouler le long de ta joue. Tu m'avais entendu. Alors, je sais que tu m'entendras encore…

Sa main remonta de la nuque jusqu'à l'arrière de la tête pour caresser ses doux cheveux. Il en huma profondément le parfum et posa sa joue échauffée par l'effort contre celle froide de l'adolescente pour mieux chuchoter à son oreille.

- … je t'aime, Hinata. Je savais que je t'aimais avant même de te rencontrer.

Il sentit une goutte d'eau salée tomber dans sa nuque. Et une autre. Puis une autre. Enfin un bruit de métal qui tombe s'étouffa dans l'herbe tendre. Il sourit. Mais elle tremblait de plus en plus. Inquiet, il l'écarta prudemment de lui.

- Hinata ?

- N… Na…

Son front était couvert de sueur froide. Hinata tira sa tunique de son omoplate et Naruto vit que son sceau se teintait progressivement d'un violet obscur vers le noir et inversement.

- Hinata ! Tu dois te battre ! lui cria-t-il en la prenant par les épaules. Tu es plus forte qu'un sceau ! Tu peux y arriver !

- J… Je…

Elle secouait la tête comme pour chasser le mauvais démon qui prenait possession de son corps, mais elle luttait. Elle luttait comme elle le pouvait. Naruto crut que ce début d'espoir qu'il était parvenu à enfermer allait s'envoler quand il vit la jeune fille chercher à tâtons le kunai qu'elle avait lâché.

- Non, Hinata… Tu…

- Je… je… commença-t-elle en refermant ses doigts autour du poignard. Je ne veux plus te blesser !

Et sur ces mots, la lame d'acier vint déchirer la chair de son dos, en plein sur le sceau maudit. La kunoichi poussa un cri de douleur déchirant et s'écroula au sol, éreintée, tandis qu'une tâche écarlate s'étalait petit à petit autour d'elle.

- HINATAAAAA !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans cette plaine éloignée, préservée des combats qui ne se déroulaient pas si loin que cela, le dernier grand coup de vent qui signalait l'arrivée du Démon-Aigle balayant l'herbe, un jeune homme drapé de sombre relâcha la mèche de cheveux qu'il retenait dans sa main pour ne pas être gêné. Ses yeux couleur de la Mort bestiale et violente qui faisaient écho aux nuages écarlates ornant son manteau clignèrent dans la nuit. Le démon était là, Orochimaru était sans doute mort à présent. Bon débarras.

Des pas qui foulaient le sol l'interpellèrent. Itachi releva un peu la tête de son immense col remonté et croisa deux points de sang dans l'obscurité. Il laissa la silhouette approcher sans ciller.

L'ombre se détacha de la nuit pour se découper sous les pâles rayons lunaires. Que de contrastes la dessinaient. Un habit noir d'encre qui recouvrait une peau ivoire et qui ressortait sous la lueur écarlate des yeux. Itachi lui-même portait sur lui les trois couleur de la Mort. Le noir du destin, le rouge du sang et le blanc de la peau quand la vie n'est plus dans le corps.

- Bonsoir, Sasuke.

Dans ce silence où tout semblait en suspend, la voix calme et implacable de l'aîné Uchiwa apparut claire et déchirante aux oreilles du cadet. Ce dernier abaissa sa capuche, une flamme plus sombre que les ténèbres dansant dans ses prunelles.

- Alors ? T'es-tu préparé à marcher sur mes traces ? A devenir un assassin tuant ses proches ?

La provocation eut un violent effet sur le mercenaire qui laissa sa marque prendre le dessus sur lui. En quelques secondes, son corps entier était recouvert de tâches sombres semblables à une grave maladie qui dévorait son porteur de l'intérieur. Sasuke ne sentait même plus l'entrave du Sceau du Démon qu'Akina lui avait apposé. Il irait de toute sa haine. Ce soir, la lune se teinterait de sang.

- Je t'arrêterai avant.

- Nous verrons.

Les deux hommes, frères par le sang, étrangers par les actes, s'observèrent en silence. Itachi fut surpris de constater à quel point son frère parvenait à se contenir. Il ne sentait plus son aura dévastatrice comme la dernière fois. Certes, il la voyait distinctement somnoler en lui, comme la lave du volcan prêt à exploser, mais cette fureur en berne, cette folie destructrice dormante, cette irrépressible envie de tuer en attente serait d'une violence incommensurable quand elle sortirait. Ils s'élancèrent.

Ce soir serait le soir de leur vie.

Ce soir, la lune se tâcherait de sang.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Ouf, elle s'en sortira…

La tête d'Hinata reposant sur son épaule, son corps bien maintenu dans ses bras, Naruto courait comme il le pouvait à travers les bois, direction le temple pour épauler Akian et les autres. Avec son combat, le temps s'était presque arrêté. Il s'était laissé enfermé dans une sorte de bulle isolante avec Hinata où il en avait complètement oublié le reste. C'était quand ce début de typhon avait presque fait arracher les arbres qu'il avait compris qu'il devait retrouver sa vraie place, maintenant qu'il avait récupéré Hinata. Tsuheki était dans la place.

Il eut un sourire empli de soulagement en la regardant. Une chance qu'elle n'eût pas enfoncé le kunai plus profondément, les choses auraient été plus compliquées. Elle avait frappé juste assez fort pour perdre connaissance et ne plus l'attaquer.

- Tu es forte, Hinata. Je suis fier de toi.

Il essaya d'aller plus vite, mais il grimaça de douleur. Certes, il avait rempli sa mission de sauvetage, mais il n'en oubliait pas qu'il avait des tenketsus un peu bouchés. Enfin, le shinobi franchit la dernière barrière d'arbres et quitta les bois pour se retrouver au pied du temple qui ressemblait à un temple grec au vu de l'état de ruine dans lequel il se trouvait.

- Naruto ?

- Hu ? Shika ! Héé ? Ino !! Ca va, tous les deux ?

Juste à ses côtés venait de sortir du bois Shikamaru qui portait lui aussi son amie inconsciente. Il avait eu beau nettoyer Ino de tout son sang, elle faisait quand même pitié à voir. Le ninja blond la crut morte mais le jounin s'empressa de le rassurer.

- Ca a été dur pour elle. Mais il ne faut pas que le combat s'éternise, sinon, ça pourrait se compliquer pour elle… dit-il avec amertume en déposant délicatement la kunoichi par terre, imité de Naruto. Et cette fille ? Hinata, hein ?

- Oui. Mais elle n'est pas tirée d'affaire non plus…

Shikamaru se redressa en faisant craquer son dos puis regarda autour. Où était Neji ?

- Là…

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête en direction de la voix et découvrirent Kiba qui portait un Neji à bout de force, un bras autour de ses épaules. Naruto vint aider son camarade à le porter tandis que Neji rapportait comme il le pouvait ce qu'il avait vécu avec Haku.

- Ca ira, repose-toi, lui dit Shikamaru. L'important, c'est d'être en vie. Et Tenten ?

Le regard de Kiba, déjà bien voilé, se ternit d'avantage. Il détourna les yeux, les dents serrées, et Akamaru vint se frotter un peu contre ses jambes avec un petit jappement désolé.

- Elle a succombé, lâcha-t-il après un silence. Elle a gaspillé son dernier souffle à me demander pardon alors que je lui avais pardonné depuis longtemps…

Peiné, Naruto vint serrer son épaule en signe de soutien et lui dit que Tenten était tout sauf une traîtresse. Il était vraiment désolé. Kiba lui répliqua qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire et que maintenant, il avait une autre jeune fille à préserver de la mort.

- Justement… commença Shikamaru d'une voix étrange en pointant le doigt vers le temple. Elle…

- AKINA !

Les trois garçons n'en revenaient pas, les sens en panique. Loin, sur le toit à demi détruit du temple, Tsuheki observait de son regard doré Akina qui, à hauteur de ses yeux, tenait debout retenue par des chaînes de chakra rougeoyant au niveau des poignets, liés au-dessus de sa tête, la tête reposant sur la poitrine.

- Il l'a tuée ! hurla Naruto, comme fou. Il… !

- Non, l'arrêta Shikamaru. C'est l'heure de vérité…

- Mais on est même pas avec elle ! Et Sakura ! Où est-elle, elle ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle marchait depuis tellement de temps. Tous ces arbres se ressemblaient et il faisait nuit noire par ici. Elle tremblait encore de froid à cause de ses vêtements trempés. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Quelle était sa position par rapport aux autres ? Mais surtout, quelle était cette tempête de vent qui s'était déchaînée tout à l'heure ?

- Le Démon-Aigle, bien sûr…

Elle frissonna une nouvelle fois sans savoir si c'était à cause de sa pensée ou du froid. Tsuheki était arrivé, Akina devait avoir besoin d'elle. Mais si elle n'était pas là à ses côtés… Et Sasuke qui l'avait déposée elle ne sait où…

- Sasuke…

Elle secoua la tête. Non. Elle ne devait pas chercher à l'importuner une nouvelle fois. Il avait déjà bravé Orochimaru pour la sauvée. Elle ne devait pas faire fi de cela et le laisser. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas lui qu'elle cherchait, mais le temple. Même si son cœur le faisait, elle ne cherchait pas Sasuke.

Quand elle leva un peu les yeux, elle vit enfin la lune. Les cimes des arbres n'avaient fait que la cacher depuis qu'elle était repartie. Une étrange sensation la prit. Elle était d'un rouge très pâle. Alors qu'elle aurait juré qu'elle était d'un blanc pur au début de la nuit.

Alors, comme guidée par une main invisible à la peau terriblement froide et glacée, elle suivit cette lune rouge. Pourquoi la suivait-elle ? Quelle était cette force ? Pourquoi sentait-elle ses os se geler en elle ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle plus tourner la tête vers l'arrière ? Et pourquoi une larme avait-elle percé ses yeux ? Il lui semblait qu'elle manquait d'air.

Elle avança encore et encore, tirée par cette main décharnée invisible. Plus tard, des sons commencèrent à lui parvenir. Des sons tantôt étouffés, tantôt forts et clairs. Des bruits de lutte. Sakura se laissa à présent guider par ces bruits en avançant prudemment.

Ses pas la conduisirent à la sortie des bois, vers une immense plaine à l'herbe grasse et fraîche. L'étendue végétale était comme recouverte d'un fin voile rouge, tout comme les ombres qui se détachèrent du ciel noir, juste devant elle, au pied d'un immense cerisier au large tronc qui pleurait des pétales pâles. Elle retint son souffle.

Itachi se tenait debout, quoiqu'un peu penché vers l'avant, la respiration forte. Sur sa joue, un mince filet écarlate glissait le long de sa peau blanche pour rouler le long de son cou. Il fixait sans ciller l'autre silhouette qui elle, était à terre.

Allongé sur le dos, le souffle court, Sasuke tentait de capter la moindre petite parcelle d'air. Il ne sentait plus son bras gauche, mais peu lui importait, tant qu'il pouvait encore marcher. Les enseignements d'Orochimaru avaient porté leurs fruits, il avait réussi à surprendre son frère, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il lui manquait quelque chose.

Il grimaça et roula sur le côté. Son Kubiwa lui brûlait atrocement. Avait-il atteint ses limites ? Non, pas maintenant. Itachi respirait encore et cela l'insupportait.

- Je dois avouer que tu as progressé. Mais j'ai le sentiment que tu ne t'investis pas complètement…

- Si c'est ce que tu veux… grinça le cadet en essayant de se redresser sans vaciller.

- Trop tard, décréta Itachi en sortant un kunai. Tu as joué, tu as perdu. Adieu, mon frère…

Il fonça sur lui. La lame brilla d'un reflet écarlate.

Le bruit de l'acier qui tranche.

Un éclat de sang tâcha la lune.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction. Ce n'était pas…

Le cœur de Sasuke était en suspend.

- S… Sakura…

Ce n'était qu'un souffle mais ses oreilles ne supportèrent pas d'entendre ce prénom dans cette condition. Au moment où Itachi avait abattu son poing, il n'avait pas compris. Un parfum léger s'était emparé de ses narines, le frôlement d'une peau douce avait effleuré la sienne, une pluie de cheveux clairs et brillants avait caressé son visage, et des tâches chaudes carmines avaient éclaboussé ses joues.

Il baissa lentement les yeux, ses yeux qui n'étaient plus que des saphirs sans le moindre éclat, des iris vierges de sentiments. Ils se glacèrent.

Un corps. Tremblant. Couvert de sang. Immobile. Sur ses jambes.

- SAKURAAAAAAAAA !

Son cri aurait fait explosé le cristal. Ignorant la douleur physique, Sasuke se redressa sur son séant et souleva le corps de Sakura. Il était encore si chaud entre ses doigts. Mais la jeune fille était déjà blanche comme la cire. Son teint lui paraissait presque transparent avec ce filet de sang au coin de sa bouche. Elle entrouvrit les paupières.

- Sasuke… chuchota-t-elle, avec un sourire presque ensommeillé.

Il crut mourir. Encore ce sourire… Mais pourquoi encore maintenant !

- Idiote ! hurla-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? POURQUOI !

- Le destin m'a guidée…

Sa voix était si faible, mais elle résonnait si fort en lui. La jeune fille porta une main au visage du mercenaire qui reçut un frisson dans toutes ses entrailles. Elle lui souriait toujours.

- Pardon, Sasuke… Je ne voulais pas venir. Mais ma vie devait prendre fin ici…

- Imbécile…

Sa voix était cassée à présent.

- Merci pour tout… Je t'aime de toute mon âme…

Elle se hissa vers lui. Il sentit un nouveau flot de sang glisser entre ses doigts. Il n'osa pas bouger quand il la vit clore les yeux pour refermer en une douce caresse ses lèvres autour des siennes. Ses lèvres n'étaient déjà plus que d'un froid et triste rose pâle.

Elle eut un sourire désolé.

- Excuse-moi auprès d'Aki…

Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement telles les ailes du papillon et sa tête se posa contre sa poitrine. Son sceau frontal s'illumina un peu puis s'évanouit.

Sasuke demeura figé. Une statue. Il était une statue. Qu'est ce qui venait de se produire, là, à la seconde… Il se retint de s'époumoner de tout son être et préféra serrer les dents, le regard caché par sa frange. Il garda contre lui ce corps qu'il avait déjà pu serrer, une main appuyant l'arrière de sa tête contre son torse. S'il pouvait lui donner de ses battements de son propre cœur…

- Ca y est. Tu l'as tuée.

La voix d'Itachi avait fracassé le silence. Sasuke ne bougea pas.

- Que viens-tu de dire ?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un frémissement de haine chevrotante.

- Pour qui a-t-elle pris le coup ? Je te l'avais dit. Tu l'as tuée.

Sans un mot, sans un regard, le mercenaire se leva avec le corps de Sakura et fit quelques pas en arrière pour le déposer plus loin. Ce sang, pur comme elle, ne recevrait pas la moindre goutte de celui de ce démon.

Il se retourna et leva la tête. Le Sharingan était un brasier.

Non.

C'était l'Enfer qui y brûlait.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle ne sentait plus son corps. Elle avait si mal. Son esprit n'était plus que brouillard et confusion. Sa tête était de plomb, impossible de la bouger d'une parcelle de centimètre. Etait-elle toujours en vie ? Que venait-il de se passer ? Elle ne se rappelait plus très bien. Elle revit un visage cruel aux allures de serpent, un frisson de répulsion, une explosion de couleur parme, un vent fantastique et puis… le trou noir.

- Jeune humaine…

Cette voix… Elle était claire et calme. Elle l'avait déjà entendu. Mais tout effort de souvenir poussé l'assommait davantage.

Une douleur commençait à pincer son cou. Elle fronça les sourcils. Puis, elle commença à percevoir des sensations dans ses bras. Ils étaient au-dessus de sa tête. Liés aux poignets. Ca lui piquait. Partout. Des poignets jusqu'aux épaules. Des cuisses jusqu'aux chevilles. Ca piquait atrocement. Elle sentait quelque chose goutter sur elle.

- Jeune humaine…

Encore cette voix… Elle devait ouvrir les yeux. C'était important. Elle se força comme elle le put.

Le noir. Avait-elle bien ouvert les paupières ? Tout n'était que ténèbres autour d'elle. A moins qu'elle ne fût devenue aveugle ? Mais comment aurait-ce pu être possible ?

Une douleur vint lui arracher un fourmillement douloureux dans les bras. Elle leva les pupilles, cela faisait toujours plus léger que lever la tête.

- Hein ?

Ses bras étaient au-dessus de sa tête, liés par les poignets par des ronces aux épines acérées qui l'écorchaient en de multiples petites plaies sanguinolentes qui coulaient lentement sur sa peau. Il en était de même pour ses jambes, étroitement serrées l'une contre l'autre. Sa seule tentative pour se dégager se solda par d'atroces douleurs piquantes. Que lui arrivait-elle ?

- Enfin…

Elle regarda en face d'elle. Immense, imposant et majestueux, un aigle au plumage charbon reflété de rouge la dévisageait avec calme de ses grands yeux d'ors. Il lui semblait encore plus grand que la première fois qu'elle ne l'avait vu. Du moins, il lui semblait. Ses souvenirs lui parvenaient par bribes désordonnées et confuses. Elle cligna des paupières, l'air encore un peu hagard.

- Tsuheki… Que… Où suis-je ?

- Tu te trouves dans un semi coma provoqué par la pression de mon aura sur ton corps affaibli. Les ronces qui t'entourent sont celles de mon chakra qui peut te briser quand je le souhaite.

Les mots lui parvinrent au ralenti. Mais quand son cerveau enregistra qu'elle était peut-être sur le point de mourir, elle regagna aussitôt assez de conscience pour réagir.

- Non ! Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant ! Je dois te sceller ! Orochimaru…

Elle se tut. Tsuheki comprit la question muette que ses yeux vert d'eau lui posaient avec hésitation.

- Quel est ton nom ? demanda l'animal dans une inclination de tête.

- Akina.

Il fit une pause puis leva la tête vers le ciel. Ciel, s'il y avait. Rien n'était distinguable à part l'obscurité.

- Cet homme, Orochimaru, n'est plus. Je n'ai pas eu à lui poser ma question qu'il me démontrait déjà à quel point il n'était pas digne de devenir mon maître.

- Question ? Quelle question ?

Quand il mit son regard impénétrable dans le sien, son cœur battit étrangement. Elle le savait. Tout allait se jouer sur les prochains mots qui franchiraient ce bec pointu couleur de bronze. Son souffle, son cœur, son âme, tout était en stand by.

- Si tu ne veux pas finir comme lui, Akina, sache répondre comme je désire l'entendre à la question que je vais te poser. Tu n'as le droit qu'à une seule réponse. Tu n'a pas de limite de temps, mais pense que le kekkai qui me retient sur cette terre va bientôt céder.

Elle ne respira que brièvement. Son cœur battait si vite maintenant.

Elle hocha la tête. Le démon la fixa, avide de l'entendre.

- Qu'est ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un de fort ?

Sur le coup, elle eut un moment de flottement. Cette question était des plus étranges. Elle avait pensé à quelque chose comme « Pourquoi dois-tu devenir mon maître et pas un autre ? » ou « Qu'est ce que porter un démon en toi t'apporterait-il ? »… Quelque chose de plus tordu en somme. Qu'est ce qui faisait d'elle une fille forte ?

Elle grimaça de douleur. Le dernier losange gravé dans son cou commençait à la titiller d'une horrible démangeaison. L'heure approchait.

Qu'est ce qui faisait d'elle une fille forte ? Où était le piège ? Y en avait-il un au moins ? Et le temps qui pressait, elle n'avait pas le temps de chercher midi à quatorze heures ! Mais des vies étaient derrière ! Sa force ? N'était-elle pas la fille la plus forte de son pays grâce à son formidable chakra et sa maîtrise des sceaux ? Oui ! Le chakra !

- Ma force, c'est…

Sa phrase éclata dans une douleur atroce au niveau de son front. Celui-ci était comme frappé par un fer chauffé à blanc. Akina hurla de tout son mal tandis que la peau cachée par sa frange s'illuminait d'une lueur parme et que l'un des points qui ornait son sceau frontal disparaissait. Elle cria de nouveau, mais d'une autre douleur…

- NOOOOOOON ! Pas ça ! Sakuraaaaaaa ! Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Les larmes inondaient sa vue. Non. Non. Elle ne voulait pas ! Elle n'avait pas su se résoudre à croire les derniers mots de Tsunade ! Pas ça !

« _Dans un râle de vent mordant de froid, la prêtresse vint chuchoter à l'oreille de la jeune fille._

_- Une étoile de ta constellation s'éteindra ce soir._

_La femme s'écarta puis redescendit les marches._

_Une larme s'échappa des yeux d'eau glacés._

_- N… Non…_ »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas les garder avec elle ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que… ?

Akina ne bougea plus, figée. Elle se voyait. Elle voyait son reflet dans les yeux ambrés du démon. Elle voyait ses larmes de rage et de désarroi mais elle voyait surtout… ce point manquant dans son sceau frontal. Des six points qui encadraient le losange, il n'en restait que cinq. Ce vide eut l'effet d'une lumière en elle. Comment avait-elle pu ? Elle avait honte d'elle-même.

Une larme aux profondes résonances naquit de ses yeux.

- Ma force… ce sont eux.

L'aigle pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Ce sont eux… Ces êtres qui m'ont épaulée depuis tout ce temps, qui m'ont écoutée, qui m'ont fait sourire, qui m'ont fait pleurer, qui m'ont acceptée et qui m'ont aimée…

Akina ferma les paupières pour savourer cette douce nostalgie qui remontait en elle.

- Ils m'ont tant donné. Ils ont fait de moi ce que je suis maintenant. Ils ont été mon moteur pour poursuivre. Ils sont ma force.

Ino. « _Je veux qu'on se revoie, Akina_ »

Elle a su sacrifier le cœur d'un garçon pour sa meilleure amie. Elle a toujours été la première à s'inquiéter pour les autres et à les soutenir dans les moments de faiblesse. Elle lui a démontré ce qu'était… l'amitié.

Shikamaru. « _Et surtout « no stress »_ ».

Ne jamais se fier aux apparences avec lui. Quand tout lui paraissait sans issue, il savait comment la détendre pour parvenir à s'arrêter un instant pour compter les solutions. Il lui a appris… la réflexion.

Kiba. « _On va le plumer, cet aigle !_ »

Un sacré tempérament. Toujours à foncer dans le tas un peu comme Naruto, il n'a jamais montré le moindre signe de faiblesse. Et elle a bien fait de le copier un peu. Il lui a donné… le courage.

Sakura. « _J'ai foi en toi, j'ai foi en nous_ »

Impressionnante Sakura. Elle qui avait tellement changé avec tous les remous provoqués par Sasuke. Mais même quand elle pleurait, riait ou doutait, ses sentiments en Sasuke n'avaient jamais faibli. Et Akina admirait cette force. Elle lui a transmis… la confiance.

Sasuke. L'esprit le plus insondable du groupe avait lui aussi cette puissance qu'il a su lui donner. Il n'abandonnait pas en dépit des échecs. Sa patience était un maître mot chez lui. Il lui a enseigné… la persévérance.

Naruto. « _Promets-moi de toujours voir un rayon de soleil près de toi, même quand le noir t'entourera_ »

Le moteur. La pile. La joie du groupe. Sa présence à ses côtés lui avait été des plus précieuses. Lui aussi avait beaucoup souffert dans cette quête. Mais quand tout s'écroulait autour de lui, il voyait toujours cette petite lueur dans le malheur. Il lui a inculqué… l'espoir.

Neji. Avait-elle seulement besoin de chercher ce qu'était la force que son Premier Gardien lui avait donné ? Cette force qui avait été la source de nombreux problèmes qui avaient réussi à la faire douter ou à la blesser ? Mais jamais elle n'avait voulu y renoncer. Il lui avait offert… son amour.

Un fragment de chacun avait élu domicile en son âme. Et elle était heureuse d'avoir gagné cette part de chacun.

- Merci à vous…

- Bonne réponse.

- Hein ?

Akina sortit de son espèce de torpeur et cligna des yeux. Elle en avait oublié son test.

Tsuheki inclina respectivement la tête vers la vestale.

- Tu as bien répondu. Je suis devenu plus puissant que mon ancien maître qui m'avait invoqué parce qu'il ne comptait que sur la puissance de son chakra pour me contrôler au point d'en oublier le mental. Quand je l'ai tué, j'ai pris une consistance qui a fait de moi un démon. Mais toi, Akina, tu as compris qu'une force ne se fait pas que dans le corps, mais aussi dans l'esprit. Les sentiments sont une force qu'il ne faut pas négliger. Je sais que tu parviendras à me contrôler…

La jeune fille sourit.

- Alors, viens en moi…

Quand les ronces la libérèrent de leur emprise, Akina revit autour d'elle la nuit baignée des lueurs de la lune, les ruines du temple encore fumantes de poussière et plus loin, en bas, les silhouettes de ses compagnons qui semblaient respirer de nouveau. Elle était sortit de son coma. Elle pouvait accomplir sa mission.

Elle recueillit un peu du sang qui restait sur son visage et enchaîna les signes du dernier sceau. Pourvu qu'elle y parvînt sans erreurs. Ses paumes brillèrent comme jamais et elle les posa sur son nombril découvert.

- Sceau de l'Emprisonnement.

Quand elle tendit les mains vers Tsuheki, deux autres mains faites d'une étrange vapeur rose pâle provenant du ventre se tendirent aussi. Tsuheki acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Son corps perdit peu à peu de son caractère concret jusqu'à devenir une sorte de forme spectrale. Les mains de chakra vinrent attraper le démon puis l'attirèrent vers la jeune vestale tout en le serrant petit à petit pour le faire devenir vapeur.

La fumée sombre de Tsuheki s'infiltra lentement en Akina et quand la dernière particule fut emprisonnée, un étrange symbole vint se graver sur la peau blanche de son nombril tandis que les mains fantômes éclatèrent dans la nuit.

- J'ai réussi…

Une soudaine sensation de vide la saisit. Elle ne sentait plus rien. Ses mains, ses jambes, son corps entier semblait avoir disparu. Elle n'avait plus de force. Elle ferma les yeux et se sentit partir vers l'avant.

- Akina !

On l'avait attrapée. Elle était certaine qu'elle était en train de tomber dans le vide.

- N… Neji…

Il avait l'air à bout. Il avait nombreuses blessures au visage et aux bras. Il devait être aussi vidé de la moindre goutte de chakra. Oui, il était très mal en point. Mais il lui souriait avec une telle douceur.

- Je suis rentrée…

- Bienvenue.

Elle se hissa un peu et le serra fort fort fort. Elle ne rêvait pas. Elle avait réussi et pouvait encore sentir sa chaleur se répandre en elle. Neji lui rendit son étreinte en mesurant avec difficulté la joie qu'il avait.

- Akina !

- Akina !

Naruto, Shikamaru et Kiba les rejoignaient, les visages éclairés de cette même lueur de soulagement. L'esprit encore un peu embrumé, elle leur fit un signe de la main et eut joie à voir qu'Ino et Hinata, encore adossées contre leur arbre le lui rendaient aussi.

Une nuée de phrases enjouées ou nerveuses tombèrent sur la tête d'Akina. Chacun voulaient savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec le Démon-Aigle. Pourquoi avait-elle été inconsciente ? Comment s'était-il laissé sceller ? Et le sceau, elle ne souffrait pas trop ? Elle n'était pas trop blessée au moins ?

Elle écoutait de loin sans avoir le temps de répondre à tout. Ils étaient si heureux de la savoir vivante qu'ils ne lui laissaient pas le temps d'en placer une.

Une douleur aiguë dans son cou. La peau qui s'ouvrait. Le sang qui roulait de sa nuque à son épaule. Un visage qui émergeait des feuillages devant elle. Le silence s'abattit.

Sasuke venait d'apparaître d'entre les arbres, les habits couverts de sang, le corps de Sakura dans ses bras. Akina sentit ses yeux plisser sous le poids de nouvelles larmes pendant que ses autres compagnons restaient figés. Ino retint un hoquet étranglé dans sa gorge qui se transforma en plainte déchirante.

Le mercenaire n'avait pas relevé la tête qu'il s'obstinait à garder baissée sur son torse. Il avança jusqu'à Akina et déposa Sakura au sol.

Naruto s'agenouilla et prit la main glacée de son amie et vint la poser contre sa joue ruisselante de larmes.

- Lâcheuse… articula-t-il péniblement. Q… Qui va me remettre dans le droit chemin, maintenant… Sakura…

Tous baissèrent la tête sous les pleurs du blondinet, le cœur lourd. Akina aurait aimé se réfugier contre Neji qui lui serrait doucement l'épaule mais elle ne devait pas craquer tout de suite.

Elle s'agenouilla devant Sakura et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Adieu, mon amie… et merci pour tout.

Elle murmura une brève prière. Quand elle la regarda de nouveau, elle crut un distinguer un fin sourire sur ses minces lèvres blanches. Elle lui souhaitait bonne chance…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une feuille de parchemin roula dans le vent…

_« La lueur du cœur fait naître la vraie lueur… »_

* * *

Fin? Non, pas encore... 


	65. Epilogue

_**Epilogue **- A toi, amie précieuse -_

Assise au bord du petit étang d'un jardin, les pieds trempant dans l'eau claire et délicieusement fraîche, une jeune fille dépliait un parchemin.

« _Chère Akina,_

_Cela me fait tout drôle de mentionner ton prénom après tout ce temps. Ca fait 10 mois il me semblerait, hein ? Et pourtant, les ruines du temple du nord restent si récentes à mon souvenir. Ca va faire vieux de dire ça, mais le temps passe vite !_

_Cela fait donc déjà 10 mois que tu as disparu un peu précipitamment après notre victoire. Je n'ai pas osé t'écrire avant, parce que je me suis dit que je risquais de te déranger pendant ton apprentissage. Maintenant qu'il te reste 2 mois, je crois que je ne risque plus rien. Tout de même, tu aurais pu nous prévenir, la dernière fois. A te volatiliser dans les airs comme un anbu, j'ai cru à un enlèvement ! Mais heureusement que Neji m'a expliqué que c'était ce qui était prévu. Encore heureux ! On avait gardé notre vestale de justesse et la voilà qui disparaît ! Enfin… « vestale », « vestale »… en es-tu toujours une après ce que tu viens d'accomplir ? Il paraît que tu n'as plus la moindre goutte de chakra après avoir libéré tant de puissance et que celui de Tsuheki te sert à vivre ? Ca fait étrange, mais te savoir vivante me suffit !_

_Comment se passe ton année de spiritualité dédiée à la maîtrise du Démon-Aigle ? J'espère que les prêtresses sont gentilles avec toi, pas comme la Mère Supérieure… Tu es quelqu'un de très douée, Akina, je sais que tu parviendras à contrôler Tsuheki. Si un grand dadais comme moi a pu dompter un Démon Renard, toi, tu peux tout faire !_

_Pour ma part, je suis de retour à Konoha… et pas seul. Tu t'en doutais, j'en suis sûr. Hinata a bien voulu m'accompagner, elle n'avait plus d'endroit où aller de toute manière. Et puis, Konoha est un village paisible, elle semble s'y plaire. Mais je crois que le plus heureux, c'est moi. Tu viendras nous voir un de ces quatre, hein, hein ? Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu as pu faire pour moi et pour Hinata aussi. Merci de l'avoir libérée de son sceau maudit. C'est en grande partie grâce à toi que j'ai pu continuer d'aller de l'avant et à présent, je vis avec la plus jolie héritière du pays. C'est super ! Et tu ne devineras jamais, mais suite à cette mission, Kakashi-senseï (qui te salue bien, m'a-t-il dit) m'a félicité et m'a jugé apte à passer au cran supérieur ! Et quel cran ! Eh oui, chère Akina, tu parles à un anbu ! Anbu ! Tu te rends compte ? C'était la plus belle récompense qu'il puisse me faire._

_Il y a peu, je me suis rendu avec Hinata au cerisier de Sakura. Tu n'as pas eu le temps d'y assister, mais nous l'avons enterrée sous le cerisier qui a été témoin de sa mort. Ce n'était même pas encore la saison de la floraison qu'il regorgeait et débordait déjà d'une pluie de fleurs. C'était magnifique. Sakura aurait trouvé ça splendide, elle aussi. Nous n'étions pas les seuls à vouloir lui rendre hommage. Sasuke était là aussi. Il était en train de se recueillir devant l'arbre quand nous sommes arrivés. Un échange de regard entre lui et moi plus tard et il n'était plus là. Ca m'a fait plaisir de le revoir même en cette circonstance et encore plus en le voyant pour celle qui l'a toujours aimé. Mais depuis, personne ne l'a revu, probablement reparti à la chasse à l'homme en tant que mercenaire. On ne sait pas._

_Ino garde elle aussi un précieux souvenir de son ex-Ombre d'ennemie. Elle s'est installée dans le village de Shikamaru et s'y est établie en tant que fleuriste. « Eien no Sakura » qu'elle l'a appelée, sa boutique. « Eternelle Sakura », je trouve ça parfait. Elle me fait savoir qu'elle veut absolument vite te revoir pour que vous puissiez vous faire des sorties entre filles. Il arrive aussi à Ino d'assister Shikamaru dans ses missions avec ses restes d'espionne. C'est toujours la gentille géguerre entre eux deux, mais je sens bien que notre histoire a eu son petit effet. Ils cachent drôlement bien leur jeu, ces deux-là ! Faut laisser encore mûrir. Laissons faire le temps._

_Kiba te passe aussi le bonjour ! Ah oui, et Akamaru aussi bien sûr. Au départ, je pensais qu'il allait s'installer ailleurs, mais au final, il est retourné dans son ancien village. Le souvenir de Tenten l'accompagne plus facilement comme ça. L'incident diplomatique que nous avons élucidé s'est bien calmé depuis notre visite. Un autre chef a été désigné à la tête de Ki no Kuni et le calme est revenu. En parlant de calme, je me demande comment ça se présente dans l'ancien village de Sakura et Ino. J'irai bien chercher ce petit Atasuke pour le former (ce gamin me rappelle quelqu'un, mais je vois vraiment pas qui. Tu vois, toi ?). Hélas, Kakashi-senseï m'a dit que j'étais encore un peu jeune pour enseigner. Il m'a dit que dans deux ans, ça pourra peut-être se faire. Mais il croit quoi ? Dans deux ans, je serai déjà Hokage, moi !_

_Enfin, revenons à Kiba. La mort de Tenten lui a fait un choc, c'est sûr, mais il a décidé de ne pas se laisser abattre. Et il a raison. Il a été acclamé comme un vrai héros à son retour et ça, il n'hésite pas à me le rabâcher quand on peut se voir. Il se la joue vraiment leader, le Doggy Boy. Mais bon, Hinata semble bien l'apprécier. C'est vrai qu'ils s'entendent bien tous les deux mais je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. C'est plutôt une sorte de relation de fraternité entre eux. Et tant mieux ! Hinata, je l'avais vue le premier, na ! Ah ah ah !_

_Bref, tout le monde semble aller bien. Même après un truc comme ce qu'on a vécu, la vie reprend son cour. On a tous très envie de te revoir. Hâte-toi de maîtriser Tsuheki et contacte-moi dès que tu peux ! On ira voir les autres et on t'emmènera voir Sakura. Te connaissant, je suis sûr que tu souffres de ne pas avoir pu lui rendre correctement hommage._

_N'aurais-je pas oublié quelqu'un ? Ah si ! Neji ! On garde le meilleur pour la fin, pas vrai ? J'espère que de ton côté, tu sais faire preuve de patience, parce que, Œil de Neige, quand je l'ai vu la dernière fois, il faisait celui qui allait bien alors que ça crevait les yeux qu'il veut te revoir. Et je le comprends. Vous nous avez fait tellement poireauter, tous les deux ! C'est presque de la torture de te séparer de lui alors que vous vous étiez trouvés la veille de ta disparition. Tu parles d'une frustration ! Lui aussi voulait te contacter, mais il jugeait comme moi qu'il ne valait mieux pas te perturber. Surtout que pour lui, il est celui qui t'a certainement le plus perturbée dans notre périple. J'avais oublié de le mentionner tout à l'heure, mais Neji est aussi venu à Konoha avec Hinata. Après ce qu'ils ont vécu tous les deux, il ne voulait plus faire d'erreur et a décidé de rattraper le temps perdu. Il s'occupe d'entraîner sa cousine de temps en temps quand je ne peux pas le faire moi-même avec mes missions. Ca fait plaisir de voir aussi une fin heureuse pour ces deux-là…_

_Dans tous les cas ! Tout le monde te souhaite une bonne fin de « périple initiatique » et te salue. Deux petits mois de rien du tout, ça va passer tout seul ! Je te promets une super fête chez Ichiraku pour ton retour, on va se faire exploser le ventre de ramens ! Encore un peu de patience ! Et puis, qui sait ? Peut-être que les prêtresses te laisseront sortir avant pour bonne conduite ?_

_A toi, amie précieuse, avec tout mon cœur_

_Naruto_»

La jeune fille referma le rouleau de parchemin en riant. Son cœur était enfin pleinement allègre depuis ces dix derniers mois. Mais il était temps d'y retourner, son prochain cours allait commencer. Elle se leva, épousseta sa toge et se retourna.

Devant elle, escortés de deux prêtresses, un blondinet à la fière allure dans son uniforme de anbu, une jeune fille pâle et son cousin aux yeux clairs et cheveux de nuit se tenaient à l'ombre d'un saule. Ils lui sourirent.

FIN

* * *

**_Le last blabla de l'auteur_**

Ca y est… L'aventure est finie. Une énorme partie de moi vient de s'achever avec. Oui, vous l'aurez sans doute vu, vous, lecteurs fidèles, j'écris avec mes tripes. Toujours. Ca me rend un peu triste de mettre le point final comme d'un autre côté, je suis soulagée et heureuse d'avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout de ce projet titanesque qui est né brutalement en moi alors que je retournais à Amiens à la fin d'un week-end pour mes études (comme ça, vous savez où je vis en semaine ! lol Je ne sais plus si je l'ai déjà mentionné…).

« Sept Ninjas pour une Vestale », c'est beaucoup de choses.

C'est 9 persos principaux (j'inclus Tenten) avec 3 (ou 4 si vous comptez Itachi) persos secondaires, presque deux ans de labeur dont 6 mois (au moins) de trou par feignantise, des heures de travail passées sur Word, des heures de musique dans les oreilles pour retranscrire une atmosphère, une moyenne de 10 reviews au chapitre, 742 reviews actuelles sans compter les prochaines, des reviewers acidus et des reviewers de passage. Mais c'est aussi de l'impatience au postage du chapitre suivi d'appréhension, de la grande joie à la vue de la pluie de compliments que je recevais par litres, de la peur aussi (quand j'ai « tué » Hinata, vous m'avez bien fait sentir que vous aviez pas aimé, lol) et plus que jamais, de la motivation que je devais renouveler encore et toujours. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Je tenais à terminer cette incroyable saga par des remerciements. Je sais, je sais, j'en faisais à chaque chapitre pour ainsi dire. Ben je recommence. Parce que la confiance que vous avez mise en mon histoire m'a vraiment touchée. Je remercie tout ceux et celles qui m'ont encouragée et soutenue, que ce soit de façon continue ou lors d'un unique commentaire. Je n'aurais jamais, mais alors jamais cru qu'une fic qui transforme l'univers de base du manga et qui en plus, met au centre de l'intrigue un perso étranger, puisse connaître un tel succès. Je ne pensais pas aussi étaler l'histoire sur tant de pages.

J'ai vraiment été ravie de faire ce voyage avec vous et ça m'a donné la pêche et une nouvelle confiance pour poursuivre à écrire d'autres fics (pas sur Naruto, je pense, mais d'autres fics quand même). J'espère que l'épilogue ne vous aura pas déçu et que j'aurais réussi, au travers de mes mots, à vous faire ressentir les sentiments que j'éprouvais comme l'éprouvaient mes protagonistes.

Un énorme arigatô à tous et à toutes. **Vous adore tous** ! Et je vous attends dans mes autres écrits !

Ja ne !

Cassye


End file.
